Renesmee's Forever
by BellaNessieCullen
Summary: Sequel of 'Renesmee's Teenage Story' Renesmee is fully on her way into adulthood, Eddie isnt far behind. Can Eddie, Chloe, Nessie and Jacob over come all the obsticles being an adult brings? Follow Nessie and Eddie through love, marriage and lots of drama
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a continuation from 'Renesmee's Childhood Story' and 'Renesmee's Teenage Story'. Anyone reading who hasn't read my first fanfictions may be a little confused. There are a few extra characters that were introduced beforehand. If you have any questions be sure to send me a message in a review or pm**

**7 years after Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 1: Planning**

Jacob and I stayed on the beach for a while; we sat on the edge of the patio looking out at the dark sea. I looked down at the ring sitting on my left finger. It was killing me to know where he got this ring. I knew he wasn't that well off, so I secretly wondered if he borrowed it from my family.

"Can I ask you how you got the ring?" I whispered.

"It was my mother's" he whispered back. I turned to look at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked. How did Billy afford it? He nodded.

"My dad knew from the minute he met my mother he was going to marry her, so he started saving ever since their first date. By the time he proposed he had that" he said to me with a smile.

"And Billy just let you give it to me?" I asked.

"Yes. He thought it would be a perfect idea to give to you. I was going to get you another ring, one that wasn't so big but like my father said. You don't deserve any less." He said, I smiled at him and shifted myself over to him.

"You have no idea how much I love it. And you" I said. He smiled at me, his eyes looking at me with pure adoration.

"I guess we both have to spend forever showing the other how much we love them" he grinned, his face inching to mine.

"I guess we do" I laughed as his lips touched mine. Kissing my fiancé was a lot different than kissing my boyfriend. I knew I'd get married to Jacob one day. I knew that ever since I was 10 but now that it was coming true, now I was actually engaged to him it was a lot different.

"When is the wedding?" I murmured pulling away. He shrugged.

"That's your area of expertise and Alice's of course. I don't care when where or how the wedding is. I just want to be married to you" he said pulling me onto his lap. I giggled and rested my head against his shoulder. Thinking of Alice had me thinking of aunt rose and my mom. Thinking of my mom had me thinking of my dad.

"Uh oh" I mumbled.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"My dad" I said suddenly petrified of going home.

"He already knows"

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I asked him permission first." He said to me. "I wanted to do this traditionally. Properly. I also didn't want Edward ripping my head off the second I put the ring on your finger"

I laughed.

"That was very gentlemany of you" I grinned at him.

"I didn't think it would be right if I didn't. I see the man every day. He had seen it in my thoughts so I couldn't just ignore him about it"

I then remembered Chloe and Rose in my room earlier today.

"Did everyone else know?" I asked suddenly.

"Most of them did, yes. It's a little hard to keep quiet in a house full of vampires. I made sure I was out of your range but I also asked Bella's permission, and sort of Eddies, that one was more of a I'm going to marry your sister, I'm only telling you first cause you're my friend and I respect how much she means to you sort of thing." He said to me. I smiled.

"So that's why Chloe knew" I noted.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"When I was in my room getting ready, she wouldn't stop smiling at me. Then my Aunt Rose came in and told her to stop smiling and gave her a look as if to say 'shut up don't give it away'. I thought they were going to prank me or something" I laughed, seeing how silly my worries were now. Jacob chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

"Your parents were asking me all night when I was going to do it. I said I didn't want to do it in front of your friends because girls don't normally get proposals for their 16th birthdays, Edward suggested taking you to the beach. I did all the lights and the patio thing though" he said, I smiled.

"It was perfect. Thank you" I said to him. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome"

"I'm tired" I said in the quiet.

"Let's go home then, I'm sure there are a lot of people wanting to know your answer" he said lifting me up into a bridal style cradle. I giggled as he carried me over to the forest. He placed me on my feet and walked ahead, coming back seconds later as my favourite wolf. I climbed onto his back as he ran back home.

We walked into the house hand in hand. As we reached the living room everyone's eyes fell to my left hand. Sure enough they all jumped up from their sitting positions to come and congratulate us. I noticed Eddie and Chloe were nowhere in sight though.

After hugging nearly every member of my family I made my way over to my parents. My dad had his arms around my mom's waist and her back was resting on his chest.

"Thank you" I said to them. They knew why I was saying it; it didn't need to be explained. I was thanking them for giving us their blessing.

"You're welcome" my dad said with a smile. I reached forward and he let go of my mom to hug me. _Thank you so much daddy_. I said in my head, there was nothing that could portray my gratitude to him. I knew he hadn't always liked Jacob and for him to hand his only daughter off to him after only 7 years was very selfless of him.

"You're welcome" he whispered in my ear. I held onto him tighter. Apart from Jacob he was the most important man in my life, he'd always be my father and I'd always love him unconditionally. Imagining him walking me down the aisle had tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry. You'll get me going" he chuckled pulling away and kissing my head. I smiled at him, wiping away my tears.

"Sorry" I replied. I then turned to my mom and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for giving me your best friend" I smiled at her.

"You're very welcome" she grinned and pulled me into a hug.

After saying goodnight to my family Jacob led me upstairs. I saw my dad's wary eyes on us as we walked away. I knew that look. _When we're married dad_. I assured him. I admit it was killing me to have to wait, and no one was stopping us, not even my dad but I wanted to do it right. It wanted to do it how my parents had.

I stripped down from my clothes and pulled on a simple white t-shirt before climbing into bed. Jacob changed his trousers to shorts and climbed in next to me. He was smiling as he snuggled himself into my side.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing" he said and kissed my temple. I turned around to look at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Forever" he whispered closing his eyes. I smiled and kissed his nose before curling into his chest.

I woke up the next day ridiculously early. Considering I went to bed so late I had no idea why I was up at 7am. I climbed out of bed, unable to fall back asleep and walked out my room and down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetie" my grandma said meeting me at the bottom.

"Hey" I mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment" I said sitting down on a stool. I rested my head in my hands. My grandma sat down next to me.

"That ring is beautiful" she said, her eyes glued to my left hand. I smiled and pulled my hand away to look at my ring again.

"I know" I laughed.

"Good morning good morning!" Eddie sang as he walked down the stairs. He had a thing for singing early in the morning but today he was _extremely_ happy for some strange reason. I mumbled a hello.

"Why so down sister? I thought you'd be happier right now than I normally am" he grinned.

"Lack of sleep" I muttered, he raised his eyebrows.

"What were you and Jake doing last night?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing." I told him. He chuckled. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. I already knew the answer. Chloe had stayed round because of the party. He just smiled and nodded towards the door. I turned around to see Chloe walk in.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Hey!" she said with much more enthusiasm I could muster at any time in the day, never mind the morning. "Let me see your ring" she said sitting on the other side of me. She grabbed my left hand and examined my hand. "Awww, I want a ring like that" she pouted. I don't think she realised what she had said. I looked over to Eddie who was staring at her, his face had no emotion. "Well not yet... I mean… someday… like… you know…whatever" Chloe said suddenly catching onto what she said.

"So how come you two weren't with there to congratulate me as I walked in? Huh?" I asked jokingly. Chloe blushed and looked down. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked up to my brother, he too was looking down.

"Chloe was tired so I took her upstairs" Eddie said fiddling with the place mat. I looked to Chloe.

"If I remember rightly I don't even remember you ever coming back down after the situation with Amanda…" I said trailing off waiting for their answers. "Chloe?" I asked completely astounded. She didn't say anything. I turned to look at my dad. He too was pretending not to notice.

"Ok Renesmee we have a lot of things to do!" Alice caught my attention. "Oh I'm so excited! Another wedding to plan!" she squealed coming over to me. "Ok so I was thinking a summer wedding. Maybe June or July, OR even august, you could have it close to your parents anniversary, that would be sweet" she said sitting next to me with a huge ring binder. "I was thinking a pink for the bridesmaids, not a bright one, a really light pink, or a blue I'm not sure yet."

"Er Alice?" I asked her.

"Yes?" she said flicking through the binder.

"Do I get a say?" I asked almost afraid of my tiny aunt. She stopped in her tracks to look at me. My mom burst out laughing and walked over to us.

"You're not dealing with me this time Alice, I think Renesmee wants to actually plan her own wedding" my mom said putting her arms around Alice's back in a hug.

"Huh?" Alice asked looking at me.

"Well, I don't want to plan the whole thing but I would like to have a little input" I said to her smiling the best I could.

"But Bella!" Alice moaned. My mom laughed.

"Nope, I'm not helping you persuade her. This is payback for all that linguae you put in my suitcase for my honeymoon, I always wanted to get you back for that." She said standing up.

"Moms packing my suitcase" I claimed as quickly as I could suddenly dreading what my aunt would pack for me.

"No problem" my mom said kissing the back of my head. "Jacob! Where is the honey moon?" She shouted through the house and ran off to find him.

"Ok then Ness… when do you want your wedding?" Alice asked me.

"July" I told her.

"That's what I said." She mumbled.

"I like the sound of a summer wedding." I told her. She nodded and pointed at a dress in the book she had in her hands.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too fussy on my dress, I don't really mind" I told her.

We spoke about the wedding for a good part of the day. I was in full planning mode. Jacob stayed with me most of the time, not really saying anything, just being there with me.

"Bridesmaids?" Alice asked me.

"Chloe and Chantelle. If that wasn't obvious" I told her, she nodded and wrote something down. Jacob was playing with a piece of my hair and every time his hand brushed against my neck or my shoulder I got a bolt of electricity jolt through me. It was getting very hard to concentrate.

"Best man?" Alice asked. I turned to look at Jacob expectantly. He looked up from my hair completely oblivious.

"What?" he asked at us staring at him.

"Who are you having as your best man?" I asked him.

"Oh… erm… I don't know yet. I haven't decided." He said

"Well I'm going to need to know pretty soon. The dresses and tuxes will be made especially so I need to get the order in if we're going to make July" Alice said turning back to her little note book.

"Ok I think Renesmee's had enough. Time for a break." Chloe said walking in, she walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me off Jacob's lap.

"Huh?" I asked her. Jacob watched me walk away from him and Alice huffed in frustration. She got up from her sitting position on the floor and walked over to the dining room table.

I followed Chloe up the stairs and into my room. She moved over to my bed and sat down, I did the same and waited, I was guessing she was going to speak since she pulled me away personally.

"I have something to tell you" she said quietly.

**Cliff hanger… oh no. Next chapter is going to back track a little to Renesmee's Party and what went on with Eddie and Chloe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the very silly mistake in the last chapter when I spelt 'lingerie', 'linguae'. Apparently Alice packed Bella some tongues in her suitcase :P. I'm guessing you knew what I meant but I didn't notice it as I scanned over the chapter. It kinda bugged me when I read it back after I had posted it on fanfiction.**

**Also. this story is as much Eddie's story as Renesmee's, it's going to be a pretty even balance between whose story I follow, they will collide as expected but there is going to be a focus on Eddie and Chloe too, for when you notice I start focusing on Eddie and Chloe a lot more than I used to. It should be called Renesmee & Eddie's Forever really.**

**Updates are back to normal. Tuesday/Friday/Sunday & the occasional Tuesday/ Saturday. Please don't bug me for early chapters, I'm only human and I have a complicated life. If I ever miss an update I will ALWAYS explain on my blog. Link to my blog is on my profile as well as various ways to contact me if needed.**

**Thank you to all the new readers of my stories. – Apologies for the long A/N, theres another at the end too : / see you at the bottom :)**

**Chapter 2: Future Plans **

**CHLOE'S POV**

I walked up the stairs with Eddie silently. I was too shocked with the truth of Amanda's words that I couldn't speak. Eddie led me over to his bed and locked his bed room door before he walked over to me standing at the edge of the bed. He walked around and sat on his bed in front of me so I was in between his legs.

"Chloe" he said to me. "Chloe… Chloe look at me sweetheart" he said reaching for my face and turning it to look at him. When I saw his perfect face I just wanted to cry. "Chloe…" he said this time slower and his face twisted with concern. "You know she's not right don't you? You're beautiful." He whispered sweetly. I continued just to stare at him without saying anything. He gently put his hands on my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he secured his arms around my body. "I love you, only you and wouldn't want anyone else. You know this" he whispered into my forehead before he kissed it. I nodded slightly, he had told me many times, and shown me that he wasn't interested in anyone else but how can I deny the terrible truths? What must it look like to those outside looking at us? The god next to the peasant, it wasn't right. "What can I do to prove to you you're not a peasant?" he asked. I sighed; I hadn't noticed his hand on my bare leg. "Well you weren't talking, I had to find out what you were thinking someway" he said and kissed my forehead again. "What do I have to do to make you realise?" he asked almost painfully. I shrugged. To be honest I didn't know. "Do you want me to ask you to marry me? Is that what this is about? Because Renesmee and Jacob are getting married? Because I will you know, I'll ask you to marry me right here if that's what you want." he asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to ruin Renesmee's day with getting engaged myself. Plus I wanted it to be more special than just to prove I was worthy of him. "Do you want…" he said pausing before he swallowed. "Me to make love to you?" he asked. I didn't say anything. Did I? Was I ready for that? Could I do that? The answer was yes, I wanted him in so many ways that it ached to be away from him but did I want our first time to be because I was unsure of us? No.

I shook my head slightly, hoping he'd read my mind so I didn't hurt his feelings.

"I understand" he whispered to me. He didn't say anything for a while after; we just sat there on the edge of his bed. He seemed to be thinking things through.

After a while he sighed. "Ill be right back. Don't go anywhere" he whispered and picked me up and placed me on his bed properly. I curled into myself and closed my eyes.

He came back 5 minutes later and lay down behind me. His arms encircled me and for a brief moment I had trouble breathing, all I could smell was him. It was like he was everywhere. I turned around to face him and pushed my body closer to his.

"I'm sorry" I whispered finally.

"It's ok" he replied and kissed my hair. He then kissed the side of my face and kept going down until his face was in my neck. He breathed in deeply before placing an open mouthed kiss there.

When Eddie was kissing me like this it never really occurred to me that he was a vampire. I was giving him complete access to my blood 24 hours out of the day. I always wondered how much self control he must have. I reached up and placed my hands on the side of his neck. We stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other's embrace before he moved his face to look at me. Another few seconds went by of just staring at each other before his lips were on mine. They were gentle and caressing as if I was the most delicate thing in the world. When he pulled away he looked at me with pure love in his eyes.

"I went to speak to my dad." He said to me quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered. I waited for him to continue. "I spoke to him about us" he said slowly.

"What about us?" I asked.

"About our future" he admitted.

"Oh" was all I said. We hadn't had this conversation recently. It had happened a few times after we had gotten together but it was now months later.

"Chloe… I don't know what you want. You need to communicate with me. I know it's early and I know you're only young. We both are but I can't deny the way I feel about you" he said in a whisper, his eyes were smouldering, they were burning into mine with desire and love and emotions that were so powerful I didn't think any human could experience them. "I'm willing to give you anything you want Chloe. I'm not going to hold back like my dad did with my mom. If you want to grow old that's ok, if you want to be immortal that's ok too, if you want to try and have children I'm not going to say no. But please just give me some idea as to what is going to happen. I'm willing to give everything for you, I want you to know this, I want you to know you have my heart, I'm completely yours . No one can come between us or my feelings for you. Not Zac, not Esther, not Amanda, not Renesmee or my family. No one. You are in control of me. Anything you want at all and it's yours"

I stayed silent for a very long time, not really having the courage to say what I wanted. He may have been reading my mind, he may not have but he waited patiently anyway for me to say the words out loud.

"I want to be turned" I whispered into his chest. I felt his breathing pick up slightly. It was what I wanted all along, to be immortal at his side. To be equal to my breathtakingly beautiful best friend and to be there for her forever, I want to be with Renesmee as much as I wanted to be with Eddie. No one had ever shown me kindness and loyalty as much as Renesmee. I loved her like a sister, we never fought, we never disagreed, it was like we were sisters that never knew each other, except there was always this invisible tension. I was human and she was immortal. We couldn't be best friends forever unless I was a vampire. I always felt second best with Renesmee, because she was the beautiful, immortal, rich one but then I fell in love with her brother and I was given the chance to be her equal, and I wanted it. I wanted it so bad.

"Ok" he replied.

"But can you do it?" I asked looking up at him. He looked at me carefully. I didn't want anyone else running through my veins but him.

"I… I don't know" he answered. I frowned slightly, I wanted his venom. "I don't even know if I have venom Chloe. I'm not like my family." He whispered.

"Try it" I told him moving my head so my neck was accessible.

"Not now" he whispered. "If I bite you I won't be able to stop" he said painfully.

"I trust you" I whispered.

"The minute it's in your blood you will be changing" he said.

"No, you can take it back out. That's what Edward did with Bella when that James guy bit her. They told us all about it" I said to him.

"When the time has come I will try. I promise you" he said to me.

"When?" I asked, suddenly more excited about being a vampire than I ever had.

"You're still in school. Don't you want to graduate first? Get married first? Anything?" he asked.

"I thought you said I was in control." I said.

"You are. I'm just making sure you know what you're giving up" he said with a crooked smile. It made my heart skip a beat.

"I would give up the world to be with you forever." I told him. He smiled slightly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Set a date then" he said.

"I need to think about it. I need to think about how I'm going to get around my mom" I told him. He nodded. "Its going to break her heart if I leave but I can't stay with her when I'm a newborn" I whispered.

"You're right you can't" he said.

"I think the summer. After Renesmee's wedding. I don't want to be blood thirsty with all those humans around" I said. He nodded in approval.

"Ok" he said. I looked at him carefully.

"Do you want me to be like you?" I asked, carefully now.

"More than anything" he whispered with a smile. "I know it's selfish to want to be with you forever when you're making a sacrifice but I see my parents, my grandparents and my aunts and uncles and I want that. I want after 50, 100, 150 years to still be madly in love with you." he said.

"Well let's hope you are" I grinned at him, he smiled back.

"I'm overly positive I will be" he said with the most adorable smile. I let out a small yawn.

"Are we married in your fantasy future?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yes"

"When does that happen?" I asked trying to pry some information out of him.

"I think we need to wait until Jacob and Nessie have had their time. Once you're changed we'll think about getting married" he said to me. I nodded, feeling satisfied, I wasn't in any rush to get married, I was just glad he thought of it. I let out a bigger yawn.

"I think it's time the human got some sleep." He said to me.

"I want to wait for Renesmee" I told him. I knew Jacob was taking her to the beach to propose to her.

"You can in the morning. Go to sleep my love" he whispered into my ear before placing a small kiss just below it. I fought back another yawn.

"Mmk" I mumbled closing my eyes but keeping my body close to his.

"Ill see you in the morning future Mrs. Cullen" he whispered in my ear as I slowly drifted off. I managed to let out a smile before I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the next morning, I soon realised I still in my dress from last night and it had ridden up my body. I tugged it down slightly and turned over to see Eddie fast asleep next to me. I smiled at his still face. I hadn't really observed him sleeping before. I lay there for a long amount of time before his eyes slowly opened to look at me. I smiled at him.

"Good morning" I greeted him.

"Hey" he whispered sleepily. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked into my temple. I nodded.

"Yep, you?" I replied.

"It wasn't so bad" he whispered. I smiled against his chest and placed a few small kisses where my mouth rested.

"I wonder if Nessie and Jake are back yet" I said after a while of silence. I wanted to see this ring.

"They are. Renesmee is downstairs talking to my grandmother"

"I think I should go and see her" I said but not moving from his arms.

"Are you going to tell her about last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I think it's just as much her business as it is ours. You are her best friend after all" he whispered.

"I agree I want Renesmee to be a part of this" I told him climbing out of the bed. I was unbelievably jolly as I dressed for the day. I couldn't wait to see Renesmee and see her ring and I was fully satisfied with my conversation with Eddie. It was the conversation we most dreaded, throughout our relationship there had always been this lingering shadow of our future. Of what happened with Edward and Bella and whether it would happen to us. We hadn't gotten onto the possibility of children yet but we had a good chunk of it out the way, and more importantly, I had less than a year to go until I was immortal.

"I'm going to leave you to be human, I'll be down stairs" Eddie said to me. I nodded and he left the room. I washed up and went to the toilet before I skipped happily down the stairs to find my best friend.

* * *

**What you expected? It's probably not as exciting as you thought, a lot of you thought they had sex, which I'm not going to deny, I thought long and hard about it but I decided against it for now. Things are going to accelerate with these two pretty soon but for now I'm keeping it at this, I want to focus on Nessie and Jake at the moment but I couldn't deny you Eddie/Chloe fans a little tender lovin ;)**

**I have a packed full weekend coming up, I will TRY my best to update Sunday but if I cant, ill get it up on Monday for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im moving fast in the chapters now, reasonably anyway…**

**Chapter 3: rumours.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I waited for Chloe to say something.

"Well it's not really tell you… well it is, but I want to ask you too" she said looking at me. I nodded for her to continue. "Well… me and Eddie were discussing us and our future and we kind of decided that I'm going to be turned" she said slowly. I nodded, id already accepted this.

"Did you talk about a date or something? Is that why you're coming to me?" I asked.

"Well… I thought about this summer" she said.

"_This_ summer?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, is that ok with you?" she asked timidly.

"It's not down to me. I'm just surprised it's so soon. I mean what about your mom? School?" I asked.

"I'm going to work it out. I just want to be immortal Ness. I want to feel worthy of you and Eddie. I want to truly belong in the Cullen family."

"You already do. Being immortal doesn't change that" I told her. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks but I'm serious. I want to be a vampire and as soon as possible. I'm only leaving it until the summer so I can attend your wedding without ripping your guests throats out" she said with a smile.

"Talking of my wedding." I said pausing to look at her properly. "Chloe will you be my maid of honour?" I asked her. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Yes! Yes of course" she said. I laughed lightly, returning the hug.

"Good" I giggled pulling away from her. "But one other thing before I let you off the hook on this vampire thing" I said, her face dropped slightly in anticipation. "What about children? Have you spoke to Eddie about this?" I asked.

"No. we didn't really talk about that" she admitted.

"Do you want kids?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at me thoughtfully.

"It's not really a requirement in my plan of my future. If Eddie wants them then yes ill have them. That's if we even can. I mean I don't fancy going through what Bella did with you but I will if that's what Eddie wants." she said to me. I nodded at her.

"Ok" I said to her with a smile. "Then I fully approve of you being turned _after_ my wedding" I said to her. She smiled widely.

"Yay" she replied with the widest smile id ever seen. I laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her from my bed.

We went back down stairs to see my family again.

"Did you two work some things out?" Eddie asked walking up to us and taking Chloe in his arms.

"Mhmm" she answered him. "And I'm going to be Renesmee's maid of honour" she said smiling still, I smiled at her happiness.

"Oh really? Well what a coincidence. Guess who the best man is?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows. I stared at him in shock.

"Really?" Chloe asked. Eddie nodded then looked to me.

"Hope you don't mind" he said to me.

"Not at all" I said with a smile and turned to look at the living room door. Jacob was propped against it staring at me. I skipped over to him.

"So you're having Eddie as your best man?" I asked him. He opened his arms for me as I reached him.

"Yes. Alice wouldn't stop bugging me so I took some time to think about it. Eddie is the closest I have to a best friend, except your mother." he said, I frowned slightly at his last word. "I've grown apart from the pack, and whilst I still consider them my brothers who I love it, none of them really stood out until I thought of Eddie. I would never have imagined id have a Cullen as my best man at my wedding but things are different now. I'm different now. You changed me and now I think about it, I wouldn't want anyone different than your brother to be by my side as I marry you" he said to me with a smile. My eyes welled up with his words. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug.

"Thank you" I said to Jacob whilst watching my brother with Chloe only a few feet away from us. I felt Jacobs warm lips on my head as he kissed me.

* * *

Most of the day Alice had be back in her grasp planning my wedding. This happened a lot over the next few weeks. I was happy when things started to die down, in just enough time for more drama to arise.

I walked into the living room to find Pancrazio and Jasper playing video games. I collapsed next to Pancrazio on the couch.

"Your wife is incredible" I told my Uncle Jasper. He laughed slightly.

"Oh I know" he grinned at me.

"I'm just glad I don't have to talk about colours and materials and cakes all day anymore." I said with a sigh.

"Why do weddings take so much planning?" Pancrazio asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Because there are so many things that happen in the one day. You'll see." I told him. I assumed he'd never been to a wedding before. I mean he didn't even know what a TV was until he came to live with us.

"Pancrazio, what do you say about being my little page boy?" I asked him combing my fingers through his hair. I'd never really thought about it before now but I suddenly had a cute little vision of him in a mini tux with the rings standing by Jacob's side.

"What's that?" he asked.

"RENESMEE!" I heard Alice call. She came rushing into the room. "What have you changed? You can't decide things without me. The rings have just disappeared from my view!" she nearly shrieked at me.

"I want Pancrazio as my page boy" I told her. She sighed in frustration.

"Why couldn't you have decided that with your bridesmaids? I need to get him a custom tux the same as Eddie's now!" she sighed.

"Sorry. If it's too much trouble ill just forget it. I just thought it would be cute" I said.

"No no. it's ok. I'll work it out" she said and was out the room before I could blink.

"What's a page boy?" Pancrazio asked again.

"You get to carry mine and Jacob's rings, and when we are saying our vows you hand them to us so we can get married. You have one of the most important jobs." I told him. He turned to look at me with a smile.

"Really? You'd let me do that?" he asked.

"Yes" I said with a smile, he smiled back timidly.

"Thanks" he answered.

"You're welcome" I told him. It took the others a lot longer to get used to Pancrazio being a part of the family but I had fully accepted him the moment he walked through the door. He was very much like my little brother and having him being a part of my wedding seemed just perfect.

* * *

Over the next few days I mostly spent my time with Chantelle. Chloe was still mostly house bound. I only ever saw her in school.

It was a Monday morning, last period before lunch and I was getting my books out my locker.

"Hey" I heard from behind me, I span around to see some boy looking at me.

"Hi?" I asked confused as to whether I knew him or not.

"I'm James. I went to your party. Remember?" he asked.

"I… erm… yes?" I asked, still not 100% sure.

"Well I wanted to tell you, you looked amazing at you're party, you're really hot" he grinned at me.

"Oh… well. Thanks" I said turning back to get my books from my locker.

"Who's that? Is he your boyfriend?" James asked pointing at a picture of me and Eddie in a photo I had stuck on my locker.

"No. he's my brother" I said closing the door quickly so he couldn't see anymore.

"Oh. Well that's good then" he said stepping closer to me.

"I have to get to my next class" I said. His body was centimetres from mine; he reached out to put his hand on my cheek.

"You can be late" he said with a smile.

"Get your hands off my sister" I heard Eddie say from my side. His hand was gripped around James's wrist that was near my face. James turned around to look at him.

"I'm being friendly."

"You're being annoying" he shot back.

"_You're _annoying!" he said. "I was only going to kiss her cheek" he said.

"Well that's a little too forward for barely knowing each other isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm flirting with her. Don't you know what that is?" he asked turning away from me to fully face my brother now. Various people had stopped in the hall to stare at us.

"I do, I don't believe after knowing each other for less than a minute it requires a kiss on the cheek that's all" Eddie said, I could see his anger getting worse. I reached out and touched his arm.

_Drop it. _I placed in his head. His eyes flickered to me. _If Jacob was here this guy would be dead_. He placed in my head_. I know, but he's not and you're not him. Thank you for saving me but that's enough. Let's go._ I said. He sighed and dropped James's arm.

"Get lost. If I ever see you near my sister again I won't hesitate to break your jaw" Eddie threatened. James narrowed his eyes at Eddie then looked to Chloe at his side and then to me. He didn't say anything, just walked away. Eddie lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders. _I don't like seeing men anywhere near you that aren't Jacob._ He said in my head. I smiled at that_. I know_. I told him before pulling out of his one armed hug.

"I have to get to class." I told Eddie and Chloe.

"I'll see you at lunch" I told them and walked off towards history.

At lunch I was fully aware of the eyes watching me. I walked over to the table Chloe, Eddie and I always sat at and sat down.

"Why are people staring at me?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry" Eddie said.

"Why?" I said again.

"I guess me protecting you started a rumour" he said sympathetically. I groaned.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly afraid of my peers.

"That I'm in love with you" he admitted.

"What the hell? They know you're my brother though!"

"Well no Ness. They think I'm your sister's husband's brother. Not that we're directly related."

"But we look like each other! How can we not be directly related?" I said almost furious. He shrugged.

"Now they think that there is some sort of love triangle with me you and Chloe. It's pathetic." He said. I looked at Chloe sitting next to him. She smiled at me as if none of this bothered her.

I sighed and started picking at my food. I didn't feel like eating it now.

"So Renesmee are you in love with Jacob and Eddie? Is it a love square now?" Amanda said. I spun around to see her sniggering behind me.

"I'm not in love with Eddie!" I nearly shouted back at her.

"Sure you're not. That's the reason you don't want him with me. Because you love him, not because he's your brother" she said snarky.

"That's incest you know that right? I'm NOT in love with my own brother!" I said to her as sternly as I could.

"Why not? He's gorgeous" she said looking at Eddie and smiling.

"Amanda get lost" I heard someone say. I looked over to see Emma walking towards us. "You know Renesmee isn't in love with her brother, you're just being an aggravating bitch. You're not going to get Eddie by being upsetting his sister. Go reapply your make up or something, I can see lines" She said as she reached us. Amanda narrowed her eyes at Emma and stalked off in the opposite direction. Emma then sat down next to me.

"Thanks" I told her.

"No problem. I'm sad to say I think I'm the only person in this school that doesn't believe this rumour." She said with a sympathetic look.

"Great" I muttered looking back down at my food that was in no way appetizing anymore.

"You could always have Jacob come to the school. That's your boyfriend right?" she asked. I lifted my left hand to show her my ring.

"Fiancée actually" it old her.

"Oh!" she said grabbing my hand. "Congratz!" she said but her face fell. "You know people are gunna think that's weird that you're engaged?" she asked. I nodded.

"I know but I don't want to hurt Jake's feelings by taking it off for school" I told her.

"Put it on your right hand then. That way people can't assume it's an engagement ring. When he picks you up, switch it" she said with a smile. I smiled back and did as she said.

"It feels weird on that hand but thanks" I said to her with a more genuine smile.

"No prob. Oh and don't be a stranger yeah? I _am_ your friend." She said standing up from our table I nodded at her.

"Ok" I said with a smile as she walked back over to her friends that were calling her back over.

"I like her." Eddie said. "She's nice"

"So is an old lady but you don't have to like her" Chloe muttered. Eddie laughed and kissed her temple.

"I like you more" he whispered.

"I hope so" she replied smiling at him. I smiled at my brother and my best friend.

"I agree though. I like Emma too. I think initially she stayed away from us because of all the weirdness that happened but now it's nice to have someone else that knows" I said. They both nodded in agreement.

I hoped to get to know Emma better. I never forgot what she was like when I first started this school but she seemed friendly enough, I didn't want just to have 2 best friends. Sure I loved Chloe and Eddie with everything in me but it was nice to have someone else to get along with.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. Like I said, I had quite a full weekend. There is a reason i brought Emma back into the story by the way, i have some plans for her :) Next chapter will focus a bit on Chantelle! A lot of you have been asking for her to make an appearance, I promise you she will be back with her own set of drama soon! Im also working on a little extra of Eddie and Edwards conversation from the last chapter. ill post it on my blog as soon as im done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Totally forgot about the chapter for today, I stayed up to get this done for you guys. Hope you liked it, there will be more drama with Chantelle soon im not going to leave it with just this :)**

**Chapter 4: thunderstorms**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

Time seemed to be moving at double speed. My aunt and Renesmee were constantly talking about the wedding. Eddie sulked in his room after school before he disappeared at night to Chloe's house. Pancrazio spent nearly all his time in the living room in front of the TV. I swear that kid was addicted to it now, my uncle Jasper also spent most of his time playing with him. I was glad my uncle and aunt had taken on Pancrazio, he wasn't really their son as such, he didn't really belong to any of the couples of the house but they were the ones he spent most of his time with unless he was with Bella or Renesmee. Alex was coming round less and less, even though Chloe was hardly ever here he seemed to be bored of the house, or maybe it was just me. I didn't want us to break up or be pulled apart but time was against us. I was growing. I already looked 16 maybe even 17 and he was still a 13 year old boy. As it came closer to summer, I was less and less interested in being with him as a boyfriend; I wanted him as a friend. Pancrazio had also grown quite a lot since he'd been here. I remembered being his age and growing like a weed every single week. My growth was less than his which meant he was catching up. He easily looked 10 now. He also seemed pretty attached to me. I didn't mind though, I liked not being the youngest anymore. Even though Eddie was younger than me I never really felt as if he was. He was always my older protective brother.

"There is going to be a thunder storm tonight" I heard my aunt Alice say as I walked into the kitchen.

"I believe a game is in order!" my dad boomed. I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat next to my mom. My mom took my hand.

"Are you ok sweetie? You seem quiet today" she whispered to me whilst everyone else continued to talk about the storm. I nodded at her.

"I'm fine" I told her.

"Ok" she said and ran her hand up and down my back.

"Chantelle would you like to play? Now there are 3 of you there has to be some way we can include you" my grandmother asked.

"Nah its ok" I said to them. It never really appealed to me. Id watched my family play baseball many times, it was always fun to watch but I knew I'd never be able to keep up.

"Ok" she said.

"Well the power is going to go out so you guys will have to find something to do other than watch TV" my aunt said. I nodded, I'd probably just read or something.

My aunt was right. At ten past nine the power to the house cut off. I was in the process of heating up a snack.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"What the-? Nessie!" Pancrazio called. "What happened to the TV?" he asked as Renesmee appeared in the living room. I walked in, munching on my semi warm pop tart.

"It's called a power cut Pancrazio. You can't use the TV" she said. He looked at her horror stricken.

"Well what do you do then?"

"Well what did you used to do for fun in Italy? You never had electricity so you must have done something" she said taking a seat next to him, I sat on his other side.

"Well… I didn't have fun. I wasn't allowed to play. I spent my days reading books or practicing my gift" he said to her.

"Well then I guess we have to teach you how to have fun without any electricity." She said with a smile. Although it was dark in the room we could still see pretty clearly, thanks to our vampire heightened eyes.

"Ok" he said warily like he didn't believe you could have fun without a TV or computer screen.

"What do you think Chanti? Hide and seek?" Renesmee asked over Pancrazio's head. I swallowed my last bite and nodded to her in agreement. "JACOB, EDDIE" she called out. They arrived in the living room within seconds.

"I thought you'd be at Chloe's by now" I noted to Eddie.

"She's out of town for the next two days." He told me.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Ok so. You guys hide and ill seek. No cheating, no moving. Ill count to 50 and then I'll start looking for you" Renesmee said.

"What do I do?" Pancrazio asked.

"You have to run around the house and find a good hiding place. When you have stay there and Renesmee has to try and find you" I told him.

"Huh. Ok" he said standing up.

"Ok… 1…2…3…4…5…6" Renesmee began counting and we all shot off around the house. I knew that this game was pretty easy being vampires. All Renesmee needed to do was tune into our heartbeats and shed find us in a second but I was guessing she was going to play dumb to make the game last longer. We used to play this when we were younger. I went to my favourite hiding place but I quickly realised the last time I'd played this was when I was physically 8 and I was a lot smaller then. I left the cabinet in the hall and ran into my parent's room; I went into their very large closet and hid myself in the back. The closets were very popular to hide in. Having one in every room the size of a room itself meant it was pretty obvious place to go.

We played hide and seek for a good two hours of the night. I was surprised to see Jacob and Eddie actually having fun with it. By the time it was 11pm we were all just hanging out in the living room. Pancrazio and I were on our chests on the floor playing with a chess board. Renesmee was lying across both Eddie and Jacobs laps.

"I forgot to tell you. The wolves are hosting a party, more like a summer celebration thing. They said I could invite all the Cullen's, do you want to go?" Jacob asked mostly to Renesmee.

"Yes! Oh I haven't seen them in so long" she said.

"Yeah I know. They said you can invite your friends too so I guess that means Chloe can come"

"Ok awesome!" Renesmee said with the cutest smile as she looked at Jacob.

"Why don't we invite Emma? I mean you wanted to get to know her more right?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah! Oh that's a great idea." Renesmee smiled.

"Good luck persuading my mom to go" I said to Jacob.

"I don't care if she goes or not." He shot back.

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"Come on Chanti. It will be fun" Nessie said turning her head to look at me.

"Mmm, I'll think about it" I told them turning back to the chess board. "Check mate" I mumbled standing up.

"Aw what?" Pancrazio moaned. "Rematch! Rematch!" he shouted after me as I walked out.

"Tomorrow. I'm going to bed" I said I was already tired.

"Ok, night" he shouted back. Eddie, Jacob and Nessie all said goodnight too before I made my way up the stairs. I collapsed on my giant bed and kicked my jeans off. I reached across to my phone buzzing on the bedside table. I had three texts and four miss calls all from Alex. I didn't even read the texts I just dialled his number.

"Hey! Finally" he said on the other end. I climbed under my covers.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, me and you" he said.

"Ok" I replied.

"Aren't you going to ask what we're doing?" he said.

"Nope." I muttered with a yawn.

"Ok, get some sleep babe, I'll see you tomorrow at noon" he said.

"Mmk. Bye" I said and hung up. I wasn't really bothered where we were going; he always did this sort of thing.

The next morning I woke up ridiculously late. It was nearly noon. I leapt out of bed and changed. I didn't have time for a shower. I ran down the stairs and was greeted by Pancrazio.

"Hey!" he said following me into the kitchen.

"Hey" I replied.

"Do you want to have out rematch now?" he asked hopeful. I turned to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said, his face dropped and it made me feel awful. "I'm going out with Alex today. I'm really sorry" I told him.

"That's ok! I'll play with Jasper or something" he said to me with a weak attempt at a smile.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" I told him as sincerely as I could.

"Ok" he grinned more genuinely. I grabbed a piece of toast and was out the room before anyone could say anything to me. I grabbed my purse and phone and was just in time for the knock at the door.

"Hey" I said answering it.

"Good afternoon my lady" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"I'm going out; I'll be back later, bye!" I shouted into the house before making a run out the door.

We ran into the forest hand in hand.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something" he grinned at me. We continued running and I was fully aware we were far out of La Push now. We were maybe half a mile out of Seattle. We ran around the outskirts until we reached the other side, we slowed until we came to an abandoned building.

"Where are we?" I asked slightly worried about the area we were in.

"I met a few new friends and I want to introduce you to them" he said.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yep" he said and tugged me towards the building. The smell hit me before I even went in.

"Alex, I can smell-" I began but I was cut off by the loud swinging of the door.

Human blood. Stepping inside I saw hundreds of bodies on the floor, some of them shrivelled and weeks, maybe months old. Some were fresh, like they were only killed a second before I entered.

"Stan, Oli, Mike. Its Alex!" he called out. I was reluctant to go in. the smell of human blood was so potent.

"what is this place?" I whispered.

"It's where my friends live" he said to me.

"In a morgue?" I asked.

"Pretty much" he answered.

"Alex mate, I didn't know you were coming today!" someone called out coming into view. He was tall, scrawny and couldn't be any older than 16.

"Well I told ya I wanted to introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend didn't i?" he said.

"Aye. She is a stunner isn't she?" the man said his eyes moving up and down my body. I moved closer to Alex, suddenly glad he was still taller than me.

"Alex…" I whispered.

"Stan, Mike, come and have a look at what Alex brought us" the vampire said. It wasn't long before two other vampires appeared from somewhere in the mass of bodies.

"Alex!" they said, one ran up to us and pulled Alex into a 'man hug'

"Oh you brought your girl with you" he said looking at me. I still hadn't said anything. I didn't like being here one bit. I was aware Alex drank human blood and I continually tried not to let it get to me but this was too much.

"Here have a drink" one of the vampires said grabbing a body with his hand and throwing it towards me. I dodged the body, letting it fall back to the floor.

"Alex… what have you brought me here for, I don't drink human blood" I hissed at him.

"Oh I know" he grinned. "Stan, she doesn't drink human, she's one of those that drink those disgusting animals to survive" he said to the vampire who threw the body at me. I flinched at his words.

"Ah well I guess that's something that needs changing then" he grinned at me. I turned to Alex, feeling entirely too uncomfortable for my own good.

"Alex I want to go home" I told him.

"Babe, we will after. I want to catch up first" he said tugging me along.

"Alex no I want to go now" I told him, his tight iron grip was still tugging me along.

"Don't worry pet. We won't hurt you" one of the vampires said. My breathing picked up and my heart accelerated. I didn't want to be here.

I held tightly onto Alex's hand as they took me up stairs, my heart beat was going at a ridiculous pace. I just didn't want them to hurt me. I caught the eye of a girl on the landing of the first floor. She was hunched over, breathing slow, I could hear her heartbeat was slowing and her neck was torn out.

"Please" I heard a whisper as we passed her.

"Ignore them" one of the vampires ordered me. I stared at the girl as we passed her, I couldn't help but look back.

"Please" she said reaching out to me. My heart swelled, I wanted to help her. "It's burning" she said in pain.

"It won't be for long" one of the vampires said to himself. The other two erupted into laughter.

"Alex I don't like it here, i dont care that im being rude. I want to go home!" I ordered him. He finally turned to look at me.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to have a word with my woman" he said, they nodded and continued walking as they laughed.

"I'm not your _woman_ Alex. Take me home or I'm just going to walk out" I said. I felt his hand tighten on mine. It was too tight and I could feel my bones straining under the pressure.

"You will do as I say. We're staying. I thought you wanted to spend the day with me" he said.

"Yes but not in a house with your pals that have a human body collection" I hissed back. I could no longer feel the blood in my hand. "You're hurting me. Let go" I ordered him.

"Calm down Chantelle, we're just here to have fun" he said. He wasn't getting it. I locked my eyes on him.

"Let me go!" I ordered using my ability for him to do as I say. He immediately dropped my hand, he then closed his eyes.

"Damn it Chantelle, don't do that! You can't control me!" he said. No he was right, when I didn't have eye contact I couldn't.

"Alex I'm going home" I told him and walked back the way I came. He knew if he followed me he'd have to open his eyes and then I'd be able to control him. "Call me later when you have stopped acting like a dick" I shouted to him. I passed what felt like a hundred bodies as I made my way out the house. My heart swelled, I couldn't help any of them, I just had to get out.

I decided I didn't want to go inside the house straight away; I needed to clear my mind so I went straight to the stables we kept our horses in. I saddled my horse and climbed onto her back. I then rode her back to our old house. I entered the back yard and climbed off my horse, I let her graze in the back yard and I made my way over to Lauren's grave. It was still looked after. I knew my grandmother came often just to make sure the grave was still in perfect condition. I liked to come back too, on occasions when I felt alone or simply just wanted to talk to someone. Of course she never answered me but I always liked to think she was watching me.

"Hi momma" I whispered falling to my knees at the side of her grave. I stared at her name carved onto the granite stone and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. I didn't really know why I was crying, I had never felt sad in losing Lauren before, I never knew her and I had a mother but I always liked to call her momma when I came to see her, because it felt wrong to call her Lauren. "I don't know why I'm crying" I laughed wiping my tears away. I peeked over my shoulder just to check my horse was still here. She was, eating the grass happily. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while" I said. "I've just been so caught up in things. I have a boyfriend. But he's a vampire" I told her, I continued to tell her all about Alex, it felt good to let it all out. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. Should I be with him? I mean I'm going to be 17 soon and he still looks like a child. I just… I don't know" I sighed. I reached out and rested my hand over her name on the grave. "I wish you were here" I said. I had never wished it before, never felt incomplete but the fact I had never met her suddenly overwhelmed me. I had met my father, my birth father so why couldn't I meet my birth mother?

Because she sacrificed herself for you, silly. My conscience fought. I felt a breeze of wind hit me in the still evening night and I shuddered slightly.

It wasn't long before I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, thinking it was Alex I sighed and reached for it. I saw the caller ID as Renesmee.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are you?" she asked me.

"I'm… erm… I'll be back soon. I just went for a ride" I told her.

"Alright. Dinner is waiting for you that's all" she told me.

"Ok be there in a sec" I told her and hung up. I kissed the headstone before standing up and walking over to my horse. I then rode her back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few people have asked how to get on my blog… You can either click the link on my profile or go to bellanessiecullen blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**I reply to reviewers without an account there so if you know you've asked a question and you don't have an account on FanFiction for me to reply to go check my latest post! I might have replied to you. I often thank new readers/reviewers there too! I have also added the extra I promised of Eddie and Edwards conversation from chapter 2.**

**I also have a question for my reviewers; I'm having a real trouble shortening Pancrazio's name. I didn't initially plan for him to be a part of the Cullen's so I picked his name purely for the meaning and not for practicality. Now I'm stuck with it. Someone suggested 'Zio' which I guess is a pretty good nick name but I want to know your opinions. I thought of 'Raz' and 'Pan' honestly, Pan sounds like you're calling him a kitchen tool but I'm going to leave it down to you guys. Please help, if not I'm going to just default it to Zio as Farren suggested.**

**Chapter 5: Unwanted guest**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

July was coming faster than I anticipated. It was already May. My wedding was planned perfectly. I was having it on the beach, a canopy type gazebo and the same platform Jacob engaged to on was going to be the altar. I would stay at my house the night before –without Jacob- and would meet him at the altar around 1pm. Chloe and Chantelle were my bridesmaids, Pancrazio my page boy. Eddie was the best man and my dad would be walking me up the aisle and giving me away. The part I specifically requested was that my grandfather did the ceremony. I knew it was possible for him to get the rights to do it over the internet. My dress looked amazing. Alice had me measured for it to be made perfectly for me; she also did the same with the boys and the bridesmaids. As it came closer to the time I tried my best to forget about it as much as I could although I was super excited I was also very scared. I didn't know how much things would change and I was worried that they would be different to how things were now.

I hoped things would go smoothly up until the wedding but I was wrong. Something always had to go wrong in my life. Sure it wasn't drastic but it there was always something.

"RENESMEE!" I heard from the hall. My aunt had been bugging me for answers for my wedding. I was definitely regretting telling her I wanted such a big input.

"What now?" I asked getting up from the couch to meet her in the hall.

"What have you planned for this evening that's wiped my entire schedule?" she asked me from the top of the stairs.

"Err… nothing" I told her. I hadn't thought of anything; not that would affect her anyway.

"It's not her Alice" my dad said suddenly appearing at my side. "Carlisle!" he said barely louder than normal. My grandfather was in the hall in a second.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a visitor" my dad said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see" he said. We waited until I heard the feet approaching the door. I also heard the flutter of a fast heartbeat. One that wasn't human.

"Who…?" I asked but I was cut off by the knock at the door. No one moved so I went to answer it. As I opened the door it took me a second to register who it even was. But I knew him, I knew him from my childhood. He was the one that had saved my life. He was the one that was like me.

Nahuel.

"Renesmee?" he asked staring at me.

"Erm… hi" I said with a weak attempt at a smile.

"Hello Nahuel, how nice to see you again. Come in" my grandfather greeted him. "Is your aunt not accompanying you this fine evening?" he asked. Nahuel hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"She got caught up. She'll be here soon" he said still looking at me. It was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes that's Renesmee. It's been 7 years since you saw her last" my dad said placing his hand on my shoulder, tugging me back slightly.

"You have grown into quite the woman Renesmee. Congratulations on your 7th birthday" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I muttered, not liking the way he was looking at me. I lifted my hand to tuck my hair behind my ears; I noticed his eyes flicker from my face to my left hand. It was only quick but I still saw it.

"Come in Nahuel" my grandfather ushered him inside. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was just passing through, my aunt and I do a yearly 'hunting extravaganza' as we like to call it. We travel the Americas for 2 weeks hunting. We decided that this year we'd come visit you. Although you weren't in the same house so we split up to find you. Your scents are everywhere around here" he answered. We all made our way into the living room. I automatically walked over to Jacob who was playing video games with Jasper and Pancrazio. He moved his knee so I could sit down on his lap whilst he still played his game. He did however pause when he caught sight of Nahuel.

"oh." He muttered. His eyes narrowed at Nahuel. I patted his leg soothingly. Jasper turned the game off, earning a whine from Pancrazio.

"Be polite. We have guests" he said to him taking the remote from his hands. I think Jacob noticed the way Nahuel was only looking at me because his arms wound tightly around my waist holding me against his chest.

"you're the lucky man then?" Nahuel asked his eyes flickering to my left hand again.

"I am" Jacob almost snarled.

"You're the pet dog are you not?" there was a pause. "I remember you being very attached to her when she was a child." he said, a smile growing. "Still… I never expected you were in love with her at the time" he said slightly disgusted.

"Mine and Jacobs relationship is more complicated than that. He was never in love with me when I was a child" I defended him quickly.

"Is he in love with you now?" he asked sceptically. I narrowed my eyes at him but before I or even Jacob could answer my dad replied.

"I don't think that's any of your business" he said stepping in front of me disrupting Nahuel's view of me. "And I really don't like your thoughts towards my daughter. I am aware she isn't a child anymore, she's engaged to be married to a man that loves her more than you could imagine or ever could. I am not surprised you feel an attraction to Renesmee but if you ever act on it I will force you out of this house. Nahuel, you are a friend, a very dear one at that. You saved our family, you saved Renesmee but we've come a long way since then and although we respect you and your aunt highly, your actions towards my daughter could jeopardise our relationship if you wish to act on them. Do you understand?" my dad said. I had never seen him so tightly wound before. Whatever Nahuel was thinking must have really angered him.

"I understand. I am sorry. I just never expected Renesmee to be so grown up. It doesn't feel like 7 years. It's felt like 7 days since I was here last. I am very sorry." He said he was talking more to me than my dad. I nodded slightly, telling him I forgave him and he smiled. Jacob reached across my lap to take my left hand in his right; he threaded his fingers with mine and kissed my temple. As my aunt Alice came in I noticed Pancrazio stand up from the couch and walk over to her. He rested his back against her chest, staring at Nahuel accusingly. Alice wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on top of his. She wasn't much taller than him, only a head; he was growing fast. He already looked 8 or 9.

"I am not here to ruin our friendship. I am simply here to hear how things have gone. I see you have a new addition to the family" Nahuel said looking at Pancrazio by my aunt.

"Yes, this is Pancrazio. He's the latest addition to our family. We have also had three other new members since we last saw you." My grandfather announced. Everyone seemed to file into the living room then, I hadn't really realised how big my family actually was until we were all in the same room together. "These are my grandchildren, Chantelle and Eddie; and Eddie's girlfriend Chloe."

"Chantelle is a hybrid yes?" Nahuel asked looking at Chantelle.

"Yes"

Does he ever stop? Me and now Chantelle? My dad turned to look at me and shook his head, as if my assumptions were wrong.

"Just you" he whispered low enough so no one heard. Oh great, that makes me feel tonnes better. I muttered sarcastically in my head. My dad laughed slightly from my side.

"Eddie is Edward and Bella's son. Biologically. Chantelle was adopted at her birth"

"Your son?" Nahuel asked looking at my parents next to me and then back to Eddie and Chloe standing by the door.

"Yes."

"But… you're a vampire. You can't have children" Nahuel said still switching gazes between my parents and Eddie.

"It's a long story" my mom muttered.

As my grandfather began to tell the story I had heard a million times I put my attention on Jacob. As I sat there across his lap I stared at our entwined hands.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered to me, quiet enough not to disrupt the conversation in the room.

_About you._ I told him through our joined hands. He smiled at me and reached forward bringing his head closer to mine. His lips were by my cheek.

"I love you" he whispered almost inaudibly. I smiled. _I love you too Jakey. More than anything_. I placed in his head.

"God I love that" he whispered huskily. I caught the gaze of Nahuel, who was whilst listening to the stories, watching me. _Take me away from here._ I told Jacob. I didn't have to tell him twice. I showed him my discomfort for the way Nahuel was staring at me. He lifted me from his lap and placed my feet on the ground.

"If you'll excuse us" Jacob said winding his arm around my waist and pulling me out of the room. I noticed Chloe and Eddie sitting on the stairs laughing with each other.

"Ness are you ok?" Chloe asked the minute she saw me.

"I'm fine" I answered. I signalled for them to move up the stairs. They did and all four of us piled into my room. I sighed collapsing onto my bed.

"Who is that guy?" Chloe asked walking over to me. I had my face in my pillow and I didn't want to say anything so I was glad when Jacob answered.

"The first time the Volturi came after us was when Renesmee was only a few months old. She was only a baby, a toddler in fact. The Volturi wanted to destroy her because although they knew she wasn't an immortal child, she was a liability. They didn't know what she'd become. Alice and Jasper went searching for someone else like her. They found Nahuel. He came back with them and saved us from the Volturi's verdict."

"Oh yeah I remember being told about that. What I didn't understand is why didn't Bella just zap them?" Chloe asked her hand was running up and down my back soothingly.

"Because Bella's ability hadn't evolved yet. She could barely cover minds, let alone produce the kind of power she does now." Jacob answered.

"And so this guy has come back to see you all?" she asked.

"Yes." Jacob answered.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked still confused.

"Apparently he's in love with Renesmee" he said, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"But he hasn't seen her since she was a baby. How can he be in love with her already?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Have _you_ _seen_ her?" Jacob asked, as if it was entirely too obvious and Chloe was missing the point.

"Well, yeah I get it. She's beautiful, but love isn't based on looks" she said.

"I don't think he's in love with me" I muttered turning over. "He just has a crush or something, it was just the way he was looking at me that was getting uncomfortable" Chloe looked at me sympathetically.

"Sorry" she whispered. She knew I didn't really like the fact that men found me beautiful. It made me feel uncomfortable most of the time. Unless it was Jacob of course, I loved it when he called me beautiful.

"Its fine" I said sitting up. Jacob was standing with his back to my wall by my door. Eddie was next to him in pretty much the same position.

"I just want him gone." I said. "I know he saved my life, and I'm grateful for that but I haven't seen him in 7 years, why does he think he has the right to come into our home and make nasty remarks about my fiancée and judge as to who I'm with? He doesn't even know me." I said, anger boiling up. I noticed Jacob smirk as I called him my fiancé.

"I don't know Ness." Eddie answered in the silence. "I'm pretty sure dad isn't going to let him stay much longer if his mind is filthier than Jacob's" Jacob turned to glare.

"My mind isn't that bad" he said.

"That's not what dad told me" Eddie smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not too late to change my best man kid" he said.

"Oh it is. Alice would bite your head off if you changed it now… literally." Eddie grinned.

"Ladies…" I interrupted sternly. Chloe erupted into laughter and Jacob and Eddie turned to look at me.

"Sorry" they muttered at the exact same time.

"You two are so whipped" Chloe grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes at her.

"As she keeps reminding me, she is my _older_ sister. Not that she acts like it most of the time" Eddie said making his way over to us on the bed. He grabbed Chloe's waist tugging her from the bed and onto the floor. "We're going to my room. Yours is boring" Eddie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine by me" I said staring at Jacob.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't" Eddie said to Jacob leaving the room.

"Right back at you" Jacob replied. He started walking over to the bed when Eddie had left the room. "How long do we have to stay here?" Jacob asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Until our guest is gone" I sighed and curled myself into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wasn't expecting that…**

**EDDIE'S POV**

Nahuel was still here. It had been three days. Renesmee and Jacob pretty much spent the entire time in Renesmee's room when we weren't at school. Nahuel's aunt had arrived a few hours after Nahuel and they seemed to have a lot of catching up to do with my family. The fact Renesmee was never on the ground floor hadn't gone unnoticed by Nahuel.

I was in the kitchen, getting something to eat for Chloe who was in my room when I heard him approach me.

"Eddie" he said.

"Mhmm?" I asked, I hadn't talking to him much over the past few days.

"Can I ask you something please?" he asked politely.

"Er. Yeah go ahead" I said dismissively, filling a glass with water.

"Does Renesmee hate me?" he asked. I paused and turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't know" I answered.

"From what I've learnt over the past few days, you and her are pretty close. Closer than most siblings are, I don't believe you when you say you don't know" he said with a sly smile.

"She doesn't hate you Nahuel. She just… she… I don't know" I sighed. "It's not my place to say. Ask her yourself" I told him taking the plate of food and the glass of water in my hands. I then started walking to the door but I paused before leaving the room. "Just don't be so forward. Don't stare at her like she's the goddess of beauty. She hates it that men find her attractive" I told him. He scoffed.

"She should start getting used to it"

"She's only 7 she shouldn't have to" I shot back at him

"Yet she's getting married apparently" he muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I walked into my room to find Chloe sitting at my desk writing something. She often came over after school to do homework before she went home. I placed the food on my desk.

"Thanks" she muttered not looking up at me. I stayed standing behind her and placed my hands either side of the chair on the desk, I rested my head next to hers on her shoulder. I felt her shiver beneath me.

"Whatcha doing?" I whispered into her neck, placing kisses on her skin.

"Don't do that" she said to me. I laughed against her skin, which caused her to shiver again. She groaned and swivelled the chair around so she was facing me. My arms still either side of the chair. I smiled as my eyes locked with hers.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Because…" I said bringing my lips closer to her face. She moved forward to meet my lips but I dodged her, kissing her cheek and moving closer to her ear. Her hands reached up and she rested them against my neck, she moved her head to give me better access to her ear. I kissed just below it where I knew it turned her on.

"I need… I need to… to do my work" she stuttered. I smiled against her neck. "Eddie" she moaned. I pulled away slightly to grin at her. I was expecting her to be glaring at me or for her to turn around and continue her work but she moved and crushed her lips against mine. I smiled letting my arms drop to her waist and pulled her off the chair. I lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She threaded her hands in my hair but pulled away to gasp for air. I continued to kiss her face and neck, moving to her shoulders. Slipping her tank top strap off her shoulder to get better access. She brought her lips back to attack mine. After a few minutes of making out heatedly I moved my hands from her thighs to her waist and pulled her slightly away from me. She sighed and pulled away so her torso was arched away from me. I supported her weight as she grinned at me.

I smiled back and pushed her a little further away from me signalling for her to drop her legs_. S_he dropped her legs from my waist, it was normal for us not to go any further that what we just had. She just laughed and sat back down on the desk chair to continue her homework. I moved to the opposite side of the room to my bed and sat down. I watched her back as she wrote her essay for history.

"Stop watching me" she said. I laughed and tore my eyes from her to grab my book from my bedside table. I pretended to read but really I was watching the way she would move her head to the side, the way she placed the end of _my_ pen in her mouth and chew it as she thought of what to write next. I watched as she flicked through the text book sitting next to her. She suddenly turned around to look at me. She caught me watching her; she didn't say anything she just stared at me.

I was over by her side in a flash, so fast she didn't know where I had gone until I reached for her face and turned it to face me. "wha-?" she began but I silenced her with a kiss. A gentle, caressing one.

"You do realise you're going to give me an asthma attack one day." she muttered. Her eyes still closed as we pulled away. I smiled at her.

"You only have to survive a few more months" I said to her. She smiled at that and opened her eyes.

"Talking of that…" she said, her cheeks suddenly turning pink. I stroked her cheek with my hand, I loved it when she blushed like this and I would miss it. "I… erm…" she said looking down.

"What is it Chloe?"

"Before I'm turned…" she said pausing again. I sighed reaching for her chin and pulling her face up so her eyes met mine. "Edward and Bella…" she sighed. I read her mind, needing to know what she was thinking. _Just say it Chloe, say it, he's waiting. _

"Chloe… you're killing me here" she knew what I meant. She wasn't actually saying anything in her head in relation to what she wanted.

"I want you to make love to me before I'm turned" she said in a rush. If I was human I didn't think id catch what she said. Her eyes dropped again.

"Ok" I whispered to her. Her eyes shot up to meet mine, as if she wasn't expecting that to be my answer.

"Really?" she asked.

"I told you I will give you anything you want. Anything" I told her in a whisper. Her pink face stretched into a smile. I leant forward to kiss her but she moved back.

"Not now" she said with a cocky grin that had me raising my eyebrows in shock. "Vampires" she whispered tapping her ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I said with a suggestive smile. We still had a few more months anyway.

"I still have work to do" she said smiling.

"Then I'll leave you to it" I told her, kissing her forehead and walked back over to my bed.

After a few days Nahuel and his aunt finally left. Renesmee of course, being polite, had to come down to say goodbye to him and it didn't go unnoticed by me that he didn't seem to gawk at her. Like what I had said to him took effect and he was trying his best not to make her uncomfortable.

To be honest I didn't understand it anyway. My father told me it was because she's the only female of his kind he knows that isn't his sister but I shrugged it off, he didn't have to be with someone like himself, and maybe he should have thought of that sooner and got to know her in her childhood if he wanted a chance with her. Of course I was glad he didn't, I couldn't imagine Renesmee being with that guy anyway, it just didn't fit. She didn't belong with him.

Then again I could just be biased because her fiancée was my best friend.

It was a Saturday and the party at the beach was tonight. As it turned out it was just Renesmee, Jacob, Chloe, Emma, Chantelle, my parents and I that were going. My grandfather told us to apologize for their absence and they appreciated the invite. Rosalie just wasn't going to go, which meant Emmett didn't; who persuaded Jasper to stay behind which meant Pancrazio was staying as well as Alice. My grandfather had a shift at the hospital and my grandmother wanted to make sure the others stayed out of trouble.

Renesmee had asked Emma last week if she'd like to go and she gladly accepted, her and Renesmee were coming quite close friends. I always wondered if Chloe would be jealous or if three would become a crowd but it was quite clear that no one could really be as close to Renesmee as Chloe was. They were soul sisters and although they never left Emma out or there was no awkwardness there was a vibe that surrounded them, almost a beacon to remind people that they were best friends and that nothing or no one could come between them.

"Are you ready Chanti?" Renesmee shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" she called and was down the stairs in a flash.

"Have fun" Pancrazio said to Chantelle with a smile. She smiled back and rushed over to him to give him a quick hug.

"Thanks Razzio" she said with a grin.

"Don't call me that" he said to her.

"What about Zio then?" she asked.

"Why do you have to shorten my name?" he said crossing his arms and pouting. He wasn't that far off her height. He had shot up like a weed in just a few months.

"Because it's just so long!" she said. He rolled his eyes. "Just have a think about it" she said and patted his head.

"Cya" she said.

"Bye" he answered, and after saying goodbye to everyone else we all left for the beach.

Of course we practically lived on it so it only took a few minutes to get there. I held onto Chloe's hand as we all walked human pace to the beach.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice call. My grandfather made his way over to us. My mom pulled him into a hug.

"Hey dad" she said. He had the biggest grin on his face as he pulled back. "Hello Edward"

"Good evening Charlie" my dad answered holding his hand out for my grandfather to take, although instead of shaking his hand he pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"Good to see you son" he said.

"You too" my dad answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't see you guys enough" he almost pouted. He then turned and saw Nessie. "Oh! My beautiful granddaughter! You've grown into quite the woman!" he gushed pulling her into his arms.

"Thanks grandpa" she whispered. Her arms wrapped securely around him and she breathed in his scent. She closed her eyes and they held each other for a good few seconds. I could tell Renesmee had really missed him.

"I hope Jacobs taking good care of you" my grandpa said pulling away and shooting daggers and Jacob.

"Of course Charlie" he said. My grandpa nodding approvingly then turned to me. His smile returned to his face as I hugged him.

"I take it it's going to be your turn soon" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively and looking between me and Chloe.

"Erm… maybe. We'll see" I told him. He nodded, dropping the conversation.

"Well come on, a lot of people have been waiting for you" my grandpa said and we all followed him towards the bonfire. There was music playing and people dancing on the sand but we all settled for sitting down for now and catching up with all our friends we hadn't seen in so long. My mom went into full scale gossip and catch up mode with Emily. Emily was now nearly 9 months pregnant and so her and my mom were mostly talking about kids. My dad sat there patiently and silently. Jacob was talking to Sam. Emma, Chantelle, Chloe and Nessie were in conversation together as I too sat there silently next to Chloe.

"NESSIE!" I heard a familiar yet unrecognisable voice call. Renesmee looked up to the boy calling her.

"SETH!" she called, leaping from her seat and running straight into the boys arms. As the female came up behind him I realised who they were. They were my mom's step siblings… my aunt and uncle. I had only met them about five times in my life. I knew Renesmee was pretty close with them though. My mom also went over to greet them as did my dad. They came over to us and Renesmee introduced Chloe and Emma. Seth and Emma's eyes locked and the atmosphere around us changed completely

"Oh boy" Jacob muttered.

"What?" I asked confused. I felt Renesmee's warm hand on mine.

_Seth just imprinted on Emma._ Renesmee put in my head. I could see the layers of shock and happiness in her head.

"Ah" I answered, my eyes flickering between the newly imprinted pair. Well I wasn't expecting that…

* * *

**Imprint = Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know… its getting very close to the wedding now. im super excited to publish it. Ive just finished writing it and I couldn't hold back my own tears, although there are just a few more things that will be happening before the wedding gets here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. i did update yesterday but fanfiction messed up again... they seem to be having a LOT of problems recently. If there is no update, you cant pm me or you cant review; 90% of the time going to be fanfictions fault not mine.**

**Chapter 7: imprints**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I abruptly pulled Chloe closer to me. She welcomed my embrace and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well…" Jacob said. "I guess you two have a lot to talk about" he said looking at Seth and Emma. He patted Seth's shoulder and tugged Renesmee towards him.

"Wait!" Seth called to Jacob. "Can I talk to you a second?" he asked. Jacob smiled at Seth and leant forward to whisper in his ear. I knew Chloe or Emma couldn't hear it but the rest could.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself and she _will_ love you" he whispered. Seth looked at Jacob and nodded. He then walked over to Emma and sat down.

"Hi" he muttered. She laughed.

"Hi" she replied. We all left the two to get to know each other.

"Well well. Another wolf imprinted." One of the wolves said.

"Embry you'll find your girl" Jacob said.

"Wish it was sooner than later." He muttered walking away. I looked over to my mom who was now talking with Leah. I scanned the area for wolves suddenly afraid that one of them could imprint on Chloe and I would lose her. I kept her tight against me. She had her head on my chest and her eyes closed as we stood there with Jacob and Renesmee as they talked to some people I didn't know.

I felt my moms hand on my back. I looked at her by my side she smiled slightly.

"I know what you're thinking Eddie." She said to me.

"Yeah what's that?" I asked.

"You're scared someone's going to imprint on Chloe" she replied.

"Well there are like 30 wolves here that haven't imprinted. Sorry for being scared of the high odds" I said partly sarcastic.

"Eddie, imprinting doesn't have to be a romantic relationship. You know this. You saw it with Renesmee and Jacob. _If_ a wolf imprints on Chloe he will be whatever she needs, she doesn't need a lover so he'll be a brother, a friend." She told me.

"I'd rather she stayed an only child" I told her my arms tightening Chloe to my chest. My mom rolled her eyes.

"If you're that worried, just take her home." She said and stroked Chloe's hair.

"Do you mind?" I asked Chloe. She shook her head.

"I don't really like the thought of being imprinted anyway" she said. I smiled slightly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok" I whispered, we walked over to Renesmee and Jacob. "We're going home" I told them. They turned to look at us.

"Why?" Renesmee asked almost offended. I reached for her hand. _Because I don't want some wolf to claim my girl._ I said to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes_. Alright go_. She replied. I leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Later man" I told Jacob.

"Cya" he replied and I walked human pace off the beach. When we were clear of any wolves I pulled Chloe onto my back and ran vampire speed home.

"Where's Chantelle?" Pancrazio asked the second I walked into the house.

"At the party" I told him.

"Why are you back?" he asked.

"Because we decided to come home"

"Why?" he asked. I sighed and turned to look at the annoying boy.

"_Because_, peter pan, I didn't want some wolf imprinting on Chloe. Seth imprinted on Emma" I told him.

"Did he?" Jasper asked walking out.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Anyone else imprint?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I told him and ushered Chloe to go up the stairs. She did as I asked.

"Is imprint what Jacob and Renesmee are?" Pancrazio asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Did anyone imprint on Chantelle?" he asked, protectiveness in his voice. It was kind of sweet.

"No" I told him.

"I freaking hope not. If one of them wolves imprints on my daughter I'm going to pull its head from its shoulders" my aunt said walking out. I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm deadly serious." She said.

"So far I think Chantelle is safe" I told her. "I'm going to bed" I said and walked up the stairs to my room.

* * *

**RENESMEE'S POV**

After Eddie and Chloe left I continued to talk to Jakes friends. We continually got congratulated on our engagement and assured that we'd see them at our wedding. I was guessing Alice had invited the entire pack. It seemed that way.

"Ness" I heard from behind me.

"Oh hey Emma" I said unable to hide my smile.

"Stop it" she said narrowing her eyes. My smile just grew. I let go of Jacobs hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Aw come on." I said with a laugh. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we walked down the beach. "So…" I said dropping my arm.

"I know what happened Ness… he imprinted on me right?" she asked. I nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her.

"It's ok I guess… he's kinda cute" she said. I laughed and nudged her side. "Shut up" she said. Emma was very defensive on a lot of things. She didn't open up; she didn't tell people her feelings. She was tough and very brave. She'd gone through hell… literally. I'd imagine her other friends knew more about her feelings and thoughts than me but I was suddenly aware that that was going to change. "So… what happens now?" she asked me.

"Whatever you want to happen. If you want a relationship with him I'm pretty sure the chemistry is there" I teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess. I don't let people in though Nessie. I don't date" she told me. I stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"I know we haven't been friends that long. Not really anyway. And I know I don't know you that well but I'm learning. You're very strong Emma. You survived a demon possession, you are still alive now to tell that tale and you stand up to Amanda on a regular basis. I'm pretty sure you can survive this." I told her.

"Your family saved me from the demon. I did nothing" she said to me.

"You stayed strong" I assured her. "And I believe that this thing with you and Seth will make you stronger" I told her.

"When you found out Jacob imprinted on you. How did you feel?" she asked. We had turned around and were already on our way back to the party now.

"I was only 10 when I found out. It was strange. I understood it but at the same time I felt as if it was restricting me. Like I had no choice but to spend my life with Jacob, it wasn't until I spent a month away from him that I realised that I _wanted_ to spend my life with him. I didn't need choices; I had my soul mate handed to me. He had known me my entire life and it seemed perfect"

"Well you were lucky. I've only just met mine" she said. I smiled at her. Jacob and Seth were both watching us walk back to them.

"You'll be fine" I whispered to her and walked straight up to Jacob taking his hand.

"Hi" Emma said to Seth.

"Hi" he said back with the biggest smile on his face which just made me smile. Jacob just tugged me away from the newly imprinted couple.

"I couldn't imagine doing it that way" I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't imagine meeting you now, when I'm already grown up and then learning that I'm basically spending the rest of my life with you. I liked growing up with you, I think it's better that way and easier to understand when the time comes" I told him.

"I agree" he said lifting our joined hands and placing a kiss on the back of mine.

"If you hated my dad so much how come you stayed around when my mom was pregnant with me?" I asked, I'd always wondered this but never asked him.

"I… I was scared for Bella and Bella wanted me around. In them days id do whatever she wanted me to do, just to spend time with her before she was turned"

"You were scared because I was hurting her weren't you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes" I he admitted.

"Sorry" I whispered even lower. He stopped and turned to look at me. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't be" he whispered. I smiled weakly and carried on walking down the beach.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked him after a long pause. He chuckled.

"I'm not telling you" he said. I pouted.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise. That's why not" he explained. We were back at the party now; people were still dancing and talking. I noticed my mom talking with Leah again and my dad was talking to Sam. I couldn't see Chantelle anywhere though.

"Where's Chantelle?" I asked my mom. She looked up at me and then over to the far side. She was talking to one of the wolves. I took in a sharp breath.

"Did he imprint on her?" I asked. My mom laughed.

"No sweetie, the wolves are allowed to talk to people they haven't imprinted on you know" she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and began walking over to Chantelle and some wolf I didn't recognise. I knew he was a wolf though. He was dark skinned, muscular and I could see the tattoo on his shoulder under his white shirt.

"Hey Jake!" he called looking up and grinning.

"Hey Will" Jacob said back.

"So I see you've made friends with Chantelle" I said to him.

"Nessie right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Chantelle's good company" he said turning to grin at her.

"Her mother absolutely hates wolves so don't get your hopes up" I said to him smiling.

"Ness…" Chantelle moaned.

"Just saying" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"That's ok. We're only talking" he said to me.

"Alright. Plus she has a boyfriend if I remember rightly" I said looking at Chantelle for confirmation.

"Well… not that I've seen him in weeks" she muttered.

"We'll leave you too it" Jacob said tugging my hand. "What was that about?" he hissed to me.

"She's my little sister." I moaned.

"She's also 16." He replied.

"I still see her as the little girl I used to go horseback riding with" I said.

"Well she's not" he replied. "Let her make her own friends."

The rest of the night was slow. I wanted to go home but Jacob was happily talking to all his friends. I followed him around until I had enough and walked over to the logs surrounding the bonfire to sit down.

"Hey Ness!" Emma called sitting down.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm" I answered prodding the fire with a stick.

"well Seth was saying that…" she went into a full ramble about how Seth had explained the imprint and how that they didn't have to be romantically involved like others were but then Emma plucked up the courage and said maybe she wanted to be romantically involved and then he asked her out on a date which meant next Saturday he was taking her to the movies.

"That's good Em!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Just tired, I want to go home" I told her.

"Ah. And you can't do that with Jacob talking to all his friends?" she asked.

"Nope" I told her.

"Why not?" she asked. I looked up at her unable to answer.

"I…erm... I just… I don't know… I just can't" I told her. She laughed.

"Well Thumbelina if it's so hard to go places without your fiancée why are you 10 yards away from him now" she asked.

"Because I'm fed up with just following him around" I told her. She didn't say anything; she just picked up a stick and started poking the fire with me.

"Ness, you wanna go home?" Jacob asked me. I looked up at him standing by the fire.

"You ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and held out his hand for me. I threw the stick in the fire and took his hand.

My parents and Chantelle also came home with us and Seth took Emma home.

Before going to bed I knocked on my brother's door. There was no answer so I looked in; they weren't there.

"Chloe's" my dad said passing me on the hall. Ah. I closed the door and walked into my room. Jacob was waiting patiently on my bed.

"Take your clothes of. They stink of smoke. I don't want my bed smelling like a bonfire" I told him. He raised his eyebrows when I said take your clothes off. I rolled my eyes and peeled my top over my head as I walked into my closet. I came back out and threw him a pair of shorts before going back inside to dress myself in a pair of pajamas. When I came back out his smoky clothes were hanging over my laundry basket and he was back on my bed in his shorts. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before walking over to my bed and lying down next to him. He rolled onto his side and draped his arm over my waist.

"Did you have fun today?" he whispered in the dark.

"Mhmm" I told him, sleep already taking over. He didn't say anything more; he just pulled me closer to his body and fell asleep.

* * *

**Just a little filler, tying up the imprint part of my story. there will be more on Emma and Seth soon but its super close to the wedding now (only 3 more chapters!) and i wanted to tie things up before i got there.**

**Thank you all for your suggestions and thoughts on a nick name for Pancrazio. I havent really decided on one specific one, im going to range between the ones suggested because i thought all of them were reasonable enough and couldnt really decide which one to stick too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im just going to remind you all again, FanFiction seem to be having a LOT of problems recently. If there is no update, you cant pm me or you cant review; 90% of the time going to be fanfictions fault not mine. I will report any known problems on my blog (bellanessiecullen at blogspot . com). Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter 8: Single and bored.**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

It had been months since I heard from Alex. I hadn't seen him since my experience at the abandoned building in Seattle. I was adamant that I wasn't going to be the first to call. I wanted him to apologize on his own accord.

I could hear the soft sounds of the piano been played on the ground floor, it almost summoned me down the stairs to join whoever it was playing but the buzz of my phone stopped me. I looked at the caller ID to see Alex. I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hey" I said as softly as I could. Trying to hide my anger that it had taken him this long to talk to me.

"Hey babe. Look I'm really sorry about last week…" he said then giggled.

"Erm… Alex I haven't seen you in months." I said.

"No babe. I mean when I took you to see my friends in Seattle. That was last week" he said. His words were slurred.

"No _babe._ It was last month" I said emphasising babe.

"It hasn't been that long" he laughed.

"Yes it has. Are you drunk?" I asked. I had remembered Eddie's 5th birthday. My vampire family took the opportunity to get drunk so I knew how it sounded.

"Nooooo" he said with another laugh.

"Alex…" I said sternly.

"I've only had a few!" he said. I looked at the clock.

"It's 10am" I told him.

"So… what does it matter the time?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, he was barely making sense.

"I'll call you later when you're sober" I told him.

"Fine be that way" he muttered and hung up.

I was suddenly glad I hadn't invited him to Renesmee's wedding. I was ashamed to call him my boyfriend, not that I considered him my boyfriend anymore. The wedding was the day after tomorrow. My Aunt Alice was still making last minute adjustments to the day. It was funny watching her run around the house talking into a phone, writing on a note pad or bugging Renesmee for her opinions.

"Hey" I greeted Pancrazio in the living room.

"Hey!" he said much more enthusiastically than I did. I smiled at him; I loved the way I could make his day by talking to him. I kind of liked it but I was quickly coming aware that maybe it wasn't a brother/sister thing we had going. He was only 12 which meant that it was wrong as well as just plain weird for anything to happen but believe it or not I wasn't sure how I felt about him.

"Wanna play?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I was no good with the video games. I was aware he spent most of his day on them or he'd play board games with me or play the piano with my Uncle Edward. Edward had been teaching him to play. It seemed customary for the Cullen children to be able to play the piano now; first with Renesmee, then me, then Eddie and now Pancrazio. I played the racing game with Pancrazio and failed miserably.

"Aw damn, you need some lessons!" my dad boomed walking in. "you put me to shame daughter" he said sitting next to me. I laughed.

"I'm a girl, I'm not supposed to know how to play it" I told him.

"That's wrong. I've known a few girls that play video games. The only reason you don't know how is because you're Rosalie Hale's daughter. I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if she caught me teaching you how to play this" he said. I rolled my eyes at my dad.

"What's so great about it anyway?" I asked handing him the remote.

"Watch the experts" he said with a laugh. I watched as Pancrazio and my dad raced each other on the screen. They were fighting for first place, at the last minute Pancrazio over took my dad and passed the finish line, he jumped up and cheered.

"OH YEAH!" he shouted. I laughed and my dad narrowed his eyes. "And the student surpasses the teacher…" he said taking a bow towards us. "Thank you thank you" he said, even though we weren't applauding him. I laughed again and ran my hand threw his hair.

"Good job Zio" I said standing up.

"Stop shortening my name" he moaned after me as I walked out.

"Sorry Razzio" I replied.

"Chantelle" he moaned. I grinned and walked out the room. I walked into the music room where I could still hear music echoing from. I recognised the songs being played. First was the lullaby my uncle had written for my aunt and then it morphed perfectly into the one he had written for Renesmee.

"Hey" I said walking in. He didn't say anything to me he just smiled. No one else was in the room so I walked over and sat next to him on the bench. I watched his fingers run over the keys, barely touching them. He began playing Clair De Lune, he knew this was my favourite song on the piano to play, he moved his hands down to the end of the piano, giving me room to play next to him. I hadn't played the piano in a while but it wasn't something that I could forget, after all, I was part vampire. I played alongside him, every note was perfect and I grinned to myself, glad I didn't mess up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Bella, your mother, Jasper, your grandmother, Renesmee and Jacob are out hunting. Your grandfather is at the hospital, Eddie has taken Chloe out for the day and you've just come from the living room where your father and Pancrazio are." He answered me.

"And you're here" I grinned.

"And I'm here" he said with a small smile. I was almost a sad smile.

"Why aren't you out hunting with the others?" I asked, it was obvious that my uncle felt lost without my aunt at his side.

"Because I wasn't thirsty and I needed to talk to you" he said.

"Oh" I answered. I already knew what it was about. Alex.

"Yes" he answered my thoughts. "I'm not your father Chantelle but I still care about you. I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't be doing but Alex isn't a good person. I suspect you know that. I need you to think about breaking up with him, I'm aware you've been drifting apart. He is dangerous, and a lot stronger than you. I don't want you hurt." he told me.

"You were meant to be my father" I said. His lips twitched into a smile.

"Yes I was but my sister longed for a daughter so much. Bella and I already had ours so it was only right for us to let her have her chance." He told me. I nodded.

"It doesn't mean I don't see you as my second father and I'll think about what you said. I don' really think what we have is a relationship anymore anyway" I told him.

"Well I didn't tell your parent about this. I don't like to invade people's privacy the way I do but this is a matter of your safety. If I need to, I will tell your parents." He told me. I nodded.

"I understand" I said. He smiled at me and leant over to kiss my temple.

"Good" he whispered and pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. I wanted to know how he felt about Renesmee getting married but I thought that it might not be my place to know.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It's strange for me. My daughter isn't a little girl anymore, and yes I miss that. More than anything in this world. I miss being able to hold her in my arms and see her tiny little hands reach for my face… but things change. Renesmee grew up and I have to deal with that" he said to me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. That we grow up so fast.

"It's ok. You girls wouldn't be you without it. Sure I'd like it much better if you were both still children like you should be at age 7 but then we wouldn't all be together forever. That's the price I have to pay." He said to me. Thanks. I said in my head. For telling me what you think. "You're welcome" he laughed.

The door suddenly slammed and my head shot up towards the door.

"CHANTELLLLLLEE!" I heard the familiar voice call. Oh crap. I leapt off the seat but my uncle caught my arm.

"Behind me" he hissed. I followed him out to the hall.

"Eddie boy, you seen where my woman is?" he asked. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Alex, I'm going to ask you to leave" my uncle said.

"No!" he shot back. I peeked around my uncle. "There you are baby!" he said walking towards me. My dad and Pancrazio had appeared in the hall. My dad gripped Alex's shoulders. "Hey! Let go of me!" he spat at my dad.

"You're leaving" he said back.

"No... I'm here to get my girl" he slurred.

"You're going nowhere near her" my dad fought back and dragged Alex to the door.

"No!" he said trying to get out of my dad's grasp. "Huh? Why can't I move?" he asked.

"You may be on human blood but you're also blind drunk. The alcohol weakens your senses, weakens your strength. Making it very easy for me to kill you" my dad said.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't kill him. He's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing" I defended him, I didn't like what he was becoming but I didn't want to live with the fact my father had killed my first boyfriend. My dad sighed. Alex tried once again to run towards me. Pancrazio was at my side in a second, taking my hand in his. My uncle positioned himself better in front of me.

"Hey you! Devil spawn, hands off my girl" he said to Pancrazio. Pancrazio just tightened his hand on mine.

"Don't call him that" I shot at him.

"That's what he is! His father was evil, his father tried to destroy this family, he's going to turn out exactly like him!" he said with a laugh. Pancrazio flinched slightly but straightened out defensively.

"That's wrong! I'm nothing like Aro. I love the Cullen's, they're my family and I would never do anything to hurt them!" he said back.

"That's enough. Alex I don't want to see you around here again do you understand me?" my dad interrupted. Alex sighed then stopped glaring at Pancrazio to look at my dad.

"Sure poppa bear…. Just tell goldilocks to give me a call" he said and left the house but not without glaring at Pancrazio on last time and he mouthed 'evil'.

"Chantelle I don't want you seeing him anymore" my dad said to me the minute the door closed.

"Don't worry. I won't be" I told him he relaxed his shoulders and let out a small smile. He walked over to me and my uncle and Pancrazio moved out of their protective stances to let my father reach me. He pulled me into his giant arms and kissed my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Good" he whispered into my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the world could explode and I'd still be safe in my father's arms.

I pulled away to see Pancrazio standing by me, he looked like he was staring at something that wasn't in front of him. I walked over to him and without thinking pulled him into a hug. He was the same height as me and quickly growing taller. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're not evil" I whispered to him. My dad ran his hand through Pancrazio's hair.

"Yeah kid, we know you're nothing like Aro. Ignore the drunken idiot, he's delusional. He doesn't know you like we do" my dad said. I pulled back and kissed his cheek. I then smiled at him, his lips finally twitched into a smile, as if he couldn't resist.

"Alright, enough staring at each other." My dad said getting uncomfortable now. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm gunna get something to eat" I told them.

"Can I have some blood?" Pancrazio asked my uncle. My uncle sighed.

"You should have gone hunting with the others." He said.

"I wasn't thirsty then" he said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes at his poor excuse to avoid animal blood and went to find myself something to eat.

I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that that wasn't the last I'd see of Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chloe and Eddie's little date from the last chapter. It's an exciting step :) … Wedding is next chapter! :D soooo excited.**

**Chapter 9: best day ever**

**CHLOE'S POV**

I heard a knock on the door. I was aware my mom was out grocery shopping so I jumped off the couch and went to answer it myself. A huge grin spread across my face when I saw Eddie standing at the door. I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He was reluctant at first but his body relaxed to me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back just as forcefully.

"Well hello to you too" he grinned as we pulled away. I smiled and took his hand pulling him into the house. "Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Out" I told him.

"Oh" he said and followed me into the living room.

"How come you came to see me today?" I asked taking a seat back on the couch; I reached for the remote and turned the TV off, giving us no distractions.

"I want to take you out" he said with a smile pulling me across his lap.

"Where?" I asked playing with the collar of his shirt.

"You promised me you'd let me see you ice skating" he said.

"I did?" I asked I didn't remember that.

"Mhmm, it was a long time ago now but I was bored and I decided that I'm going to make today the best day you've ever had. I have a few things planned." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Can't I keep some things a surprise?" he asked with a smile identical to the one his father did.

"Alright" I laughed.

"You will need a change of clothes though" he whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily, and it wasn't from the temperature of his body.

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Cos you're staying at mine. I don't care what your mother says, I'll kidnap you if I have to" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine. I was going to come over anyway. My mom is staying at her boyfriend's tonight" I said. He smiled.

"That's good then" he said and leant forward to kiss my temple. "Go get your skates." He said and smiled again. I moved to get off from his lap but he tugged me back in. I giggled as he kissed my lips lightly before he let go of me. I ran up the stairs into my room and collected the things I might need for the day and get changed. After nearly 15 minutes I made it back down the stairs. Eddie was standing with his back to the door facing the fireplace. I placed my bags down and walked over to him. He had a photo frame in his hand. It was of me and my mom when I was around two or three years old.

"I was an ugly kid wasn't i?" I asked. He smiled but didn't take his eyes off the picture.

"No you weren't" he said and placed it down, his eyes scanned over the other pictures placed on the top of the fireplace.

"Compared to the pictures I've seen of you and Nessie, yes I really was" I laughed. He sighed.

"Stop comparing yourself to us." He said and turning to look at me. "You were beautiful and still are, please stop doubting yourself" he whispered painfully, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I won't have to for long. 1st of August is becoming my best friend" I answered him. He rolled his eyes.

"More like the 4th of August is. You're not going to like the first 3 days." He said to me.

"I'm ready for it" I assured him. I would pay the price, as long as I had Eddie forever.

"I'm not" he whispered. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I'll be fine. It's only a few days and Carlisle said he's going to keep me dosed with morphine, it might not even be that bad." I told him. I didn't let him see how scared I was. Bella had told me that even though she was dosed with morphine she felt every second of it, but she managed to keep from screaming. I hoped that I would be strong enough not to scream as well, I didn't want Eddie in pain watching me. He nodded. I kept my thoughts positive in case he was listening to them.

"Now come on. Let's have fun" I told him with a genuine smile. He smiled back and we dropped our hands to entwine them together. I quickly wrote a note for my mom and he picked up my bags. We walked out the house and over to his car.

When we arrived at the ice skating rink we paid for our entry and had to get rental skates for Eddie. I placed mine on and waited for him to walk over with his. When he had his successfully on his feet and tied we walked over to the ice.

"You ever done this before?" I asked him.

"Nope" he said. I stepped over the threshold and onto the ice. I skated backwards a little to give him some space to step on.

"How's your balance?" I asked.

"It should be amazing" he said. Oh right of course. Vampire.

"You're good at everything so I imagine you're going to pick this up pretty easy" I said to him. He finally stepped onto the ice. He didn't stumble or grip the sides like a normal beginner would.

"You do it first; I want to see what you do." He said to me standing still. I laughed and span around so I had my back to him. I began skating around the outside of the rink, avoiding anyone who was holding tightly onto the sides. I picked up my speed and when I was close to lapping him I slowed down to almost a stop. I then twisted so I was facing him but skating backwards. I took his hands and pulled him with me. He began skating perfectly so I let go of his hands and continued going backwards in front of him as he skated forwards.

"Yeah, not as hard as I thought" he said smugly.

"Nothing is hard for you" I told him with an eye roll. He just grinned; it almost made me lose balance.

"Don't fall" he said again.

"Don't dazzle me then" I told him. He laughed.

"You sound like my mom" he said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I have quite a lot of things in common with her" I told him.

"That you do. Although I think she may have died if she had to skate like this. At least you're not clumsy" he said. I smiled at him and twisted my position so I was now at his side skating forwards.

"Wanna go faster?" I asked him.

"How do you stop?" he asked.

"Like this" I told him, moving my feet into a T. he observed me and then copied me perfectly. "Or if you're going at a high speed, you can do it this way" I told him picking up some speed before I extended my foot to break. He caught up with me and did exactly the same thing. "Perfect" I told him. He grinned at took my hand. We started skating hand in hand a lot faster than before, at one point I had to pull him over to the left to dodge a grove in the ice, it looked like someone had fallen over and the toe of their shoe had gouged out the ice. I didn't know whether he noticed it so to be safe I manoeuvred us around it. It wasn't long before he was skating backwards with me. He also wanted me to show him a few tricks and jumps. He didn't try any himself but he liked watching me.

After an hour and a half of skating and playing on the ice we came off. He gave his skates back and we walked back out to the car. It was dinner time now and I was starving. He took me to a Mexican restaurant in the centre of Seattle.

"So how long have you been skating for?" he asked after the waiter disappeared with my order.

"Since I was 8." I told him.

"That's a long time" he noted.

"I guess" I replied.

"You're good. Very good. Why don't you do it more often? Go professional?" he asked. I took a sip of my drink.

"Because it's not what I want to do. I love skating but I don't want it to be my career, I like it as a hobby" I told him he nodded in understanding.

"What _do _you want to be? I don't think I've ever even asked you." He said. I shrugged.

"I always wanted to be a pediatrician… but I'm not that smart so I don't think that's a possibility for me anymore" I told him.

"You can be whatever you want to be if you put your mind to it" he said to me.

"I guess" I answered looking down.

"Carlisle would help you, and fees to schools aren't a problem" he said to me. I looked up then.

"What?" I asked, kind of shocked, had he just offered to pay for college?

"You're a Cullen now. Well not officially… yet." He said cocking his eyebrow slightly before dropping it. "But you know we're rich" he laughed.

"I guess… I just… I've never thought about that" I said.

"Well get used to it." He grinned.

"You know when I'm a vampire?" I asked changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah..." he said prompting me to continue.

"How long is it going to take before I can go back to school?" I asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how you take the change. My mom was around humans a week later. However it could take years" he told me.

"Well I would like to have some profession. I guess it doesn't matter just yet, I mean I do have forever but eventually I want to say I have a degree in _something_" I told him. He smiled.

"I agree" he answered just as my food came. I ate my food quickly since I was absolutely starving. I didn't have a desert, it's not like I was watching my weight or anything but I just wasn't in the mood for it. After Eddie paid for the food and drinks he took my hand and led me back to his car.

"So where now? Home?" I asked.

"Not yet. One last place" he told me as he drove back towards La Push and Forks. I recognised where we were going before we got there. He drove up the drive of his old house. The one the Cullen's lived in before I knew them, but I had been here when the Volturi were after Renesmee and we went into hiding. We didn't go into the house though as I thought we would he took my hand and pulled me onto his back. He grabbed my bag in his hand and began running. I loved it when Eddie ran like this. I loved feeling the wind on my face, I admit I was kind of scared he might run into a tree or something but I still felt safe. We reached the familiar cottage in just a few short seconds.

"Why are we here?" I asked him. He helped me off his back and took my hand in his. He then brought me towards the cottage and opened the already unlocked door. He walked inside without saying anything and I followed him. He placed my bag on the couch and turned back to me.

"Wait here" he whispered before kissing my forehead and disappearing somewhere. I waited, looking around the room. The cottage looked habitable again. All the white dust sheets were gone and things looked homier than the last time I was here. I noticed there were a lot more childhood pictures of Renesmee here. I smiled at them as my eyes drifted over the frames. She was so beautiful as a child and she looked so happy. In every single one. Despite the troubles they had she was still happy.

I suddenly felt Eddie's hand on mine, I jumped in fright. He chuckled slightly and turned to face me. I relaxed with a sigh.

"I have something for you" he told me. He let go of my hand and pulled his other from behind his back. He held his hand up in front of me and I noticed the silver chain dangling from his fingers. At the end of the chain was a locket. It had an intricate pattern on it, it was beautiful. I gasped and reached for the locket to open it.

"Its white gold. It was my father's birth mothers. He planned on giving it to my mom but he thought that I might like to give it to you instead" he said. I opened the locket to see I Love You, Always carved into the left side. On the right was a picture of me and him. It was only small and one of the very few we had together. I felt the tears in my eyes abruptly fall over.

"Thank you" I whispered, barely audible but I was sure he heard it. He smiled widely and placed it on my neck. He then reached forward and pulled me into a hug. I held onto him tightly, scared that he would suddenly disappear from my arms, scared that he was too perfect to exist. He reached down and placed a kiss on my head. When I pulled back he kissed my forehead, then my nose before his perfect lips found mine. He kissed me sweetly at first. It was so full of love that I almost started crying again. He caressed my cheek with his thumb as we stood there pouring our love for each other into our kiss. When he pulled away and took my hand it suddenly came to me what he was planning for tonight. He pulled me into the giant white bedroom and began kissing me again. This time more forcefully but with an equal amount of love. My breathing hitched, I tried to remain calm before I had an asthma attack and spoiled the mood. I knew exactly where my inhaler was, just in case. His hand fell to my waist and I dropped mine to the waistline of his jeans and tugging open his belt, telling him what I wanted. I opened my eyes, his were tight shut, his mouth stiffened and he pulled away from me. Maybe I was wrong when I thought that sex was his plan for tonight. I felt a wave of rejection wash over me and I fought back the lump in my throat.

"Chloe…" he whispered, his voice was different, I'd never heard it like this before. It was full of desire but he seemed like he was fighting with something. "I just… I need to make sure" he said and paused.

"You don't want to do it tonight?" I asked, barely controlling my voice.

"No I do. That's why I brought you here. I just… I just need a second to compose myself. Im a lot stronger than you" he whispered with a nervous chuckle.

"You won't hurt me" I assured him, I was surprised by the confidence in my voice. He nodded slightly and there was nearly a minute where he didn't say anything or even move at all.

"My dad also told me you're on the pill. Is that true?" he asked for confirmation. I nodded my head, trying to forget the fact that Eddie's father knew about that and about what we were doing tonight.

"I used to get really painful periods" I told him. He didn't say anything. His eyes just flashed open and he stared at me. He brought his lips back to mine in a slow sweet kiss. I wasn't in the mood for slow. I had been burying my needs for him for 2 years. I quickly undid his belt and then the buttons of his jeans, pushing my tongue in his mouth, making the kiss more forceful. He followed my lead, abruptly pulling my shirt above my head, only breaking our kiss for a second; his hand covered my lower back, pulling me towards him. We made out heatedly for a minute

"Eddie" I tried to say but it was getting harder and harder to think of anything else other than him. He was everywhere, he was consuming me, all I could think of was him, and all I wanted was him. His lips moved to my shoulders and his hands were moving further up my back to the back of my bra. All I wanted to say was that I loved him but I couldn't manage to get it out.

"I love you too…more than anything" he whispered into my skin as he kissed my collar bone. It made me tingle with anticipation. His breath was sending goosebumps over my entire body. "I love you" he whispered again with so much emotion my whole body exploded and felt like it was on fire.

"I love you too" I finally answered aloud him before I fell into complete and utter bliss.

He was right, he did make today the best day I've ever had.

* * *

**Credit: Callie for the idea of the cottage and the jewellery.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm posting two chapters today because I realised I promised you the wedding... however the little part I had in Chloe's pov was a little too long to be on the front of the wedding... so instead of a REALLY long chapter I split it into two.**

**Chapter 11: Aftermath **

**CHLOE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling very very tired. I knew what happened the first time Edward and Bella had sex so the first thing I did was check my body. I could feel every muscle aching but there was no visual wounds or bruises. I then turned over to see Eddie fast asleep next to me. I smiled at his still face. I loved watching him sleep, it was rare that I could catch him like this, in his most innocent state. He almost looked like the child he should be at 6 years old. It wasn't long before his eyes slowly opened to look at me. I smiled at him.

"Good morning" I greeted him.

"Hey" he whispered sleepily. He moved his lips to my face and kissed my cheek, then my temple. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Amazingly so" I replied. He chuckled.

"It wasn't so bad myself" he whispered. I smiled and moved my head into the crook of his neck so I could reach his chest. I placed a few kisses there before I spoke again.

"Can we stay here forever?" I whispered into his skin.

"We can stay here however long you want. Although I'm pretty sure my family are going to be wondering where we got to" he answered.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked after a while.

"Anything" he said.

"Your parents… they know right?" I asked.

"Yes" he whispered to me. "I had to ask permission for the cottage and even then I really needed to talk to my dad about it. How do you feel?" he asked. I knew what he was referring to.

"A little sore but no bruises or broken bones." I told him.

"You have to tell me if I ever hurt you" he whispered. His voice seemed pained. I pulled my head back to look at him.

"You won't" I assured him again. "You _didn't_" I said. He sighed and placed a kiss on my forehead. We didn't say anything else; we just lay there in the heat of the sun blazing through the windows. It must have been less than 10 minutes of silence before I heard Eddie's phone ring and groaned. I felt him move out of my arms but he was back before my arms dropped to the bed.

"Hello?" he answered. It was quiet in the room and I could hear Renesmee's voice perfectly on the other end.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Erm… out why?" he asked.

"Well Chloe isn't answering her phone. I assume she's with you?" she asked.

"Yes" Eddie said tightening his arm on my waist; his finger began tracing patterns on my hip.

"Well can I talk to her please?" she asked.

"It's Nessie…" he said handing me the phone.

"Hey Ness" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Hey…" she said. "My aunt wants you to come put your dress on. She's making last minute alterations; she's changed her mind about something or other. I have no idea" she said, I laughed.

"Its last minute alright. Your wedding is tomorrow." I told her.

"I know" she told me. "Like I said, last minute. She needs you here. Where are you?" she asked. I looked at Eddie briefly.

_Say your house._ He placed in my head.

"My house" I answered.

"You're lying" Renesmee said immediately.

"I'm not" I told her.

"You're my best friend Chloe. I know when you're lying. Don't lie to me, where are you?" she asked.

"I…erm… I'll explain later, I promise" I told her. She huffed.

"You better" she answered.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes Ness" I told her.

"Alright, bye" she answered.

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone.

"I knew I wouldn't have been able to lie to her. She knows me too well." I told Eddie handing him his phone. He placed it on the bedside table and rolled back over towards me, pulling my body against his.

"It's not like I was planning on keeping it from Jacob for very long so I have nothing against you telling Renesmee. It's not really a secret" he said to me.

"I guess" I told him.

"This way, no one will be surprised if we do it at my house" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm gunna have to think about that" I laughed moving out of his arms, I didn't know if I was comfortable having sex in a house full of vampires, he pouted at me as I climbed out the bed. "I have to go remember? Your sister is getting married tomorrow" I told him.

"yeah yeah" he said with a sigh, he moved his arms above his head, his chest stretched and I couldn't take my eyes off his abs. "see something you like?" he asked me raising his eyebrows. I blushed violently before making a quick run for the bathroom. I heard him laugh as I went to lock the door. I paused. I didn't really need to lock it; it wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked.

I got a nice warm shower and took the time to assess the true damage to my body. I was definitely in some pain. I didn't know what the pain was though, was it because he was a vampire and he was too rough? It hadn't felt rough... or was it always like this for your first time? I knew I'd have to ask Bella, she would know the answer; she knew the answers to all my questions. I didn't even feel embarrassed asking her about it because I knew she'd been in the exact same position. It was comforting.

After I was dressed and ready. Eddie took me back to the main house and we got into the car to drive back home. When we got there we walked into the house hand in hand. I noticed Edward and Bella look over to us from the alcove into the living room. I locked my eyes on Bella, trying to tell her I wanted her with me eyes. She watched me; I moved my head slightly, indicating for her to follow me. She noticed and stood up from the couch, she moved Edwards arm from around her waist as I let go of Eddie's hand. Bella walked over to me and took my other. Eddie caught me though, taking my hand back in his and looking into my eyes.

_Are you ok?_ He asked in my head. I nodded and smiled at him_. I just need to talk to Bella a minute_. I told him. He nodded understandingly and reached forward to kiss my forehead before he dropped my hand and walked into the living room. Bella tugged me lightly and we walked up the stairs into her room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked going straight into her bathroom.

"My body is aching and I'm in quite a bit of pain" I told her. She nodded as she came back out; she had a glass filled with water in one hand and painkillers in the other. "Thanks" I told her and took the painkillers swallowing them both with a gulp of water. She walked over to my side and sat down next to me.

"Do you have any marks? Bruises?" she asked, I could hear the protectiveness and the worry in her voice. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"No" I told her.

"Alright" she said although her eyes were scanning any part of my skin that was visible.

"Like I said, I'm just really achy, and tired" I said placing the glass on her bedside table.

"Do you… I don't know… have any questions?" she asked.

"Not really. Except I hope it doesn't hurt like this the second time" I told her. She smiled at me.

"It shouldn't do. Edward was better after the first time" she said.

"Was it already too late by then?" I asked her. She knew I meant was she already pregnant by then.

"Yes I think so. I was showing signs of pregnancy only a few days after the first time" she said. "Edward wouldn't have sex again for a while. He didn't want to hurt me again" she said.

"Did you seduce him or something?" I asked wondering why he gave in.

"Yes" she grinned and I laughed.

"I think I'm going to be ok now." I told her she nodded.

"You're in better shape than I was. I should give my son more credit. It could have been worse" she told me. I smiled slightly, not wanting to imagine how badly it could have gone. "Just be careful" she told me standing up to face me. I nodded and stood up from the bed. We walked over to her bedroom door and walked out. I was faced with Renesmee; her arms were crossed across her chest.

"You had sex with my brother?" she asked her voice rising a little. Oh boy. I smiled weakly at her. "And you told my mom before me?" she asked.

"What? No. she already knew. Eddie told her before we did it. It wasn't me" I said trying to defend myself.

"That fine, I'm just joking... Tell me all about it… Well not the details, I don't wanna know them but other things" she said with a smile and took my hand tugging me towards her room. Bella let out a small laugh before walking down the stairs.

"Well?" she asked closing her door.

"There isn't much to say. We had sex. That's it" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Ok... you can talk to my mom about it but not me?" she said pouting.

"I can it's just... well he's your brother" I said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm a little pissed he lost his virginity first, I'm probably never gunna hear the last of that one but I don't really care at the moment." She said. I laughed.

"Well... it was amazing" I said shrugging.

"Ugh I can't wait" she moaned throwing herself onto her bed. I laughed.

"Only have to wait until tomorrow girl" I laughed falling down beside her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked suddenly looking at me.

"Erm yes sort of. But I had sex with a vampire. Jacobs all squishy and soft. He isn't gunna hurt you" I pointed out. She rolled her eyes. "I don't think-" I began but she cut me off by putting her finger against my lips.

"Come in Jacob" she shouted.

"That's freaky" I mumbled. She laughed and Jacob walked into the room.

"Hello ladies" he said walking over to the side of Renesmee's bed. He looked at me and grinned widely. I blushed looking down. He laughed and leant over Renesmee to peck her lips.

"Alice wants you both" he said. Nessie groaned.

"Come on Ness... only one more day" I reminded her again. Both she and Jacob smiled. I leapt off the bed but nearly stumbled, Renesmee did the same but her vampire grace shone through as she landed perfectly. I huffed and walked out the room with her laughing behind me.

I couldn't _wait_ to be a vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pictures of Renesmee's dress and the bridesmaids dresses are on my blog + bouquets and pictures of Alex and Chantelle. Link for my blog is on my profile or you can just copy and paste this into your browser (take out the spaces) - BellaNessieCullen . blogspot . com**

**Chapter 11: The Wedding Part 1**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

My wedding was tomorrow. I was lying on Jacobs lap in the living room when it suddenly hit me that I was actually getting married tomorrow. All these months of planning were finally over and as of tomorrow I'd be Renesmee Black.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob whispered to me his finger tracing over the frown on my forehead.

"Tomorrow" I told him. "It's come so soon" I said. His face was unreadable.

"Do you wish it wasn't tomorrow?" he asked carefully.

"No no! I don't mean like that. I want to be married to you... I do. In fact I can't wait... but I can't believe it's finally here" I said to him smiling. I sat up and moved back over to him so I was sitting on his lap. He smiled back at me.

"Neither can I" I heard my dad say as he walked in. I turned to look at him with a smile. My mom walked in soon after and took her place next to him. I crawled off Jacobs lap and walked over to them. I took my place on my father's empty lap.

"I'm still your little girl" I said to him pulling his torso into a hug and resting my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me and he sighed.

"I know" he said.

"Ill always be your little girl" I assured him and pulled back to smile at him. "Even when I have kids of my own and I'm old and grey" I said to him. We knew I couldn't get old and grey but it was to make a statement. He laughed and kissed my nose.

"I'm glad to say that you will never be old and grey" he laughed.

"Nope. You're stuck with me forever and that's all your fault" I said to him with a smile. His sad face had now transformed into a happy smile.

"I'm not complaining" he said to me. I kept smiling at him. I didn't want him to be sad I was getting married. I understood why he was but I wasn't ready to give him up any more than he was ready to give me up. Just because I was going to be married to Jacob it didn't mean I wasn't any less his. I was going to be his little girl forever and I would continually remind him that for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you, I hope you do" he said with another smile_. I love you daddy. Forever_. I thought and pulled him back into a hug. He let out a shaky sigh and his arms tightened around me slightly.

"Jacob why are you still here! Go home!" my aunt called walking into the room. I pulled away from my father to see Alice hovering over Jacob who was sitting on the couch watching me. He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Have I ever mentioned how irritating you are?" he said.

"Yes Jacob, too many times for me to count but I'm the one that's making your wedding perfect. Now go home. You'll see Renesmee tomorrow... She'll be the one in white." She added. Jacob rolled his eyes but made a move to get up. I quickly climbed off my father's lap and walked over to him. I took his hand and we walked out into the hall. We stood at the front door holding hands and he leant forward and gave me a quick kiss. He left his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight" I mumbled, I hadn't slept without Jacob in a very long time. I didn't know if I was going to be able to survive the night without his steady breathing next to me.

"I know me neither" he whispered.

"Cant you sneak into my room?" I asked rather hopeful.

"No don't you dare!" I heard my Aunt Alice call. "He's not supposed to see you again until you walk down the aisle. No breaking any rules." Jacob sighed and kissed me again lightly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said.

"Yeah" I mumbled still staring at his lips. They stretched into a smile and he kissed me again.

"Bye" he whispered pulling away.

"Bye" I said after him sadly as he walked out the house and began running down the road back to his house. I sighed and closed the door.

"I'm going to bed" I mumbled into the living room and walked painfully slow up the stairs. I stripped down into my underwear and climbed into my bed; I relaxed and allowed sleep to take over.

I woke up for the 7th time that night. I just couldn't stop having nightmares. What if my dress got ripped? What if Pancrazio lost the rings? What if the cake isn't right? So many situations were running through my head that could go wrong. I sighed, collapsing back onto my bed. I turned to the left side where Jacob would normally be. I grabbed his pillow and held it tight against me. It wasn't him but it had his scent on it which made me much calmer. By the time it was 9am I decided now was a good a time as any to get a shower. I let the warm water calm my tense muscles; I shaved my legs, regretting it immediately. I cut my right calf; it stung as the water flowed over it. I sighed in frustration and climbed out the shower. I got dried and stuck a bit of tissue over the cut.

"Good morning!" my aunt called walking into my room.

"Hi" I muttered. She caught the sight of my leg.

"Oh Renesmee…." She muttered walking over to me. She pushed me onto my bed and lifted my leg. She took the tissue off. "Oh it's ok. It's already healing" she said and dropped my foot from her hands. "Ok! Lots to do! Are you excited?" she asked me. I smiled at her and nodded.

We spent the entire morning, doing my hair and makeup. Chantelle and Chloe also joined us and my mom and Aunt Rose did theirs.

"Are you nervous?" my mom asked me, sitting down next to me on my bed. I shook my head. I was lying though, I was nervous, just slightly. She smiled and reached forward towards me. I didn't notice what she had done until I felt a heavy gold locket against my chest. I gasped as I looked down. It was the locket she had given me when I was only a baby. I had lost it a long time ago, I had cried for weeks.

"You found it?" I asked, my eyes welling up. She nodded.

"Last week I searched the cottage and the old house and I found it. I wanted you to have it on your wedding day." She said. Her eyes looked sad as if she was about to cry. I swallowed back my tears and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you momma" I whispered.

"You're welcome baby" she said to me wrapping her stone arms securely around me.

"Don't make her cry Bella, her makeup will smudge" Alice said turning from Chloe's hair to look at me. My mom and I laughed as we pulled away.

"Sorry Alice" my mom said. "It's going to be a very emotional day. She should be wearing waterproof mascara" she laughed. I smiled and took her hand in mine. She squeezed it lightly.

When Chloe and Chantelle were done with their makeup and hair we still had about half an hour until it was time to get into our dresses. As the time came closer my heart was picking up. I never moved from my mom's side, I was always touching her. I knew it wasn't as if she would be leaving my life the moment I was married but it felt like I was giving something up. I was getting married… I wasn't going to be a Cullen anymore, and whilst I liked my new name it still made me sad to know I wouldn't be Renesmee Cullen again, at least not at home I wouldn't be, in school I was still Renesmee Cullen and I liked that even though I was going to be married to Jacob I still had a huge part of my old self still to go back to.

My mom pulled our hands to her lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"It's time" she whispered. I looked at her shocked. Was it? Already?

"Come on Ness, you should be excited!" Chantelle called. I smiled at her.

"I am but I'm nervous too" I said.

"Why? It's not like Jake's going to stand you up. He would wait at the altar forever for you. You know that" she said. I smiled at her and nodded, feeling a little better. She was right. Jacob loved me with everything in him. There was nothing to be nervous about.

"Thanks" I said to her, she smiled warmly as my aunt did up the zip of her dress. The bridesmaid's dresses were simple. They were a musky light pink; they flowed to the floor and the front had crossing ruffled material with a flower at the side.

I pulled my dress on and stood in front of the mirror as my mom tied the back. Mine was simple too. The back of the dress was a corset style back, it was satin and the front had very little detail on it. There was a broach in the centre made with diamonds and the train ran a few feet behind me. My hair was left mostly natural, with my curls loose down my back. My hair was clipped slightly off my face with another broach of diamonds. I tried not to think about how much money I was wearing. I was also bare footed. I requested that I didn't have to wear shoes. I didn't want my mother's clumsy human side of me falling down the aisle made of sand in 6 inch stilettos. My Aunt thought it was a great idea for me and the bridesmaids to go barefooted, as we were on the beach it seemed natural. My bouquet had pink flowers that were a variation of the colour of the bridesmaids dresses where as their bouquets were white, the colour of my dress.

My mom and my aunts were in simple but stylish summer dresses. They were all similar but not the same and all three of them were different colours.

There was a small knock on the door and my heart hammered loudly in my chest. My aunt opened it to reveal my dad. He caught sight of me and his breathing hitched. I noticed his eyes seemed to well up but he swallowed loudly. He didn't say anything; our eyes were just locked in a gaze.

"Hi daddy" I whispered, barely audible. His face broke into a smile.

"You look beautiful" he said to me making his way over.

"Thanks" I smiled, tears already threatening to fall.

"I can't decide who was more beautiful on their wedding day" he said taking my mom by the waist.

"Renesmee. Without a doubt" my mom said with a smile. I smiled slightly at her, too emotional to argue.

"Are you ready?" my dad asked me. I nodded nervously and took his hand. Our house was less than a mile to the beach so we decided to walk. My mom held my train up as we made our way through the roads to the beach. As we reached the opening my heart picked up in pace. Pancrazio was standing at the entrance to the beach. He smiled at me before running off down the beach. My breathing picked up.

"Renesmee. Calm down." my dad laughed he secured my arm in his. When Pancrazio reappeared he walked up to me.

"Your husband to be is ready and waiting patiently for you" he said to me with a smile. I smiled back, suddenly wanting to be in Jacob's arms more than anything.

"We'll see you after." my mom said kissing my cheek. I let out a small squeak as she walked away from me with my aunts. Alice did last minute touches to my dress before catching up with my mom and Rose.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" my dad asked. I looked up into his topaz eyes and smiled.

"Yes" I said feeling a lot more confident than I was before.

Pancrazio ran a head slightly before returning.

"They're all seated and ready. Let's go" he said and walked a head of me. I waited until I heard my Aunt Rose start to play the piano. I took in a deep shaky breath and watched Chantelle and Chloe slowly start walking a head of me. Chantelle was in the front as she was the youngest and then Chloe a few feet behind her before my dad started tugging on my arm to walk forward. My feet obeyed him. We walked painfully slow down the beach towards the canopy set up. I could see the rows of guests and my grandfather at the head. I could also see Jacob standing with Eddie and Pancrazio. They were all smiling at me as I made my way through the aisle of people. I could feel the sand between my toes as I counted the steps to the altar.

When we finally reached the altar I handed Chloe my flowers.

"We are gathered here today to join together Jacob and Renesmee in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" my grandfather said as everyone took their seats.

"I do" my father said, kissing my hand he held before placing it in Jacob's. My dad stepped away and moved over to sit next to my mom on the front row.

As my grandfather went through the process of marrying us, I stared at Jacob like he was my lifeline. I didn't think I could stand up here and breathe if he didn't have his hand tightly wrapped around mine.

"Do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedding wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" my grandfather asked.

"I do" Jacob said proudly and confidently, although I saw the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedding husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" my grandfather asked.

"I do" I said barely audible. Tears were silently falling from my eyes as I stared at Jacob's watery ones. It wasn't until my grandfather announced us husband and wife that I saw the tears finally fall from Jacobs eyes. Our tears joined together as he kissed me for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

**That's not the end of the wedding! It carries on in the next chapter; it was just getting too long.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Speeches and dancing**

When we pulled away from our kiss I chocked slightly on my small sobs. I tried to catch my breath as we grinned widely at each other. Everyone stood up to applaud as we walked back down the aisle.

At the end of the aisle Chloe was the first to hug me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Congratulations" she grinned.

"Thank you" I told her with a smile then looked over to Eddie. He pulled me into a hug. _When are you going to ask my best friend to marry you?_ I asked in his head. _Soon._ He said pulling back to grin at me. I then got a hug from Chantelle before all the other guests came to congratulate us.

I was hugged by every single person there. I must have said Thank you about one hundred times, if not more.

There was a rare moment that I was alone with Jacob.

"You look beautiful by the way" he whispered into my ear. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My chest was against his and I had my arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks" I said to him looking up and smiling at him.

"I love you so much" he whispered and kissed me. When we pulled away I was smiling widely at him. I looked to my left to see my parents talking to Stephanie, I noticed my dad look at me and smile. I'd have to remember to talk to Stephanie later, I hadn't seen her in a long time and I was happy she came to my wedding.

"If you would all like to follow me, there has been a banquet set up down the beach" my aunt called and everyone followed her to where the food was set up. It wasn't far down the beach. There were tables all set out including a head table. Only my aunt would do this, it looked incredible and the fact it was all on a beach made it even more special.

The banquet was literally that. There was EVERYTHING. I didn't think I could name one thing that wasn't on the giant table.

After guests had eaten, it had come to the most interesting part of the day. The speeches, I was aware Eddie, my father and Jacob had all written speeches as traditionally expected from the groom, best man and father of the bride but I was suddenly nervous as to what he was going to say.

"Can I have your attention please?" my dad asked. I groaned. Uh oh. He laughed at my side but continued with his speech.

"This isn't going to last long don't worry" he said to me with a smile. Then looked up at the audience. "I'm not going to lie to you. I haven't always been forthcoming about Jacob being with my daughter. The day I found out he had imprinted on her I wanted to rip him to shreds…" he said looking over then turning to my mom. "I wasn't the only one either… From the day Renesmee was born Jacob owned her. He had her in a way Bella and I never could. He was a part of her and she was a part of him. I understood it but I didn't like it. I knew it was inevitable though… it was going to happen whether I liked it or not. I had seen it with Sam and Emily and with Paul and Rachel. I had also seen the way Quil was with Claire. I knew Jacob didn't see my daughter romantically but I didn't like that he had claimed her before her mother even knew her. Renesmee was our miracle baby but she wasn't just ours. It wasn't until Renesmee was a few months old that I accepted the connection they had. I had to consider giving her to him completely. The Volturi came to kill her but the one thing I was sure of was the fact Jacob would keep her safe. Bella planned for them to run away and the moment it came I was glad. I was glad that someone loved her as much as Bella and I, I was glad Jacob was there and I trusted him to take care of one of my most precious possessions. Jacob and I have a rough history but it's nice to be able to call him my son, because Jacob… you are, and I'll be forever grateful for _everything_" he said with emphasis on everything. He also lifted my mom's hand in the air, signalling he meant her "you have done for me. Thank you and I wouldn't want anyone else for my daughter. I've watched your relationship grow into something I never imagined, the relationship you hold with my daughter should be cherished, and I know you will cherish her for the rest of eternity. I wish you the best of luck in married life because if she's anything like her mother, you're gunna need it" he said with a smile. My mom slapped his arm and the audience laughed.

"Thank you Edward" Jacob said sincerely, coating his voice in devotion. My dad nodded and sat back down next to me. I reached over and took his hand before I kissed his cheek. _Thank you daddy. _I placed in his head; he turned to kiss my forehead in return. Next to stand up was Jacob. He dropped my hand that was by my thigh and put his champagne glass down on the table.

"I haven't really prepared a speech. I know I was meant to" he said turning to look at my aunt. My aunt sighed. "I just want to use this time to thank you all for coming. I know a lot of you came a long way to be here today and I want to tell you how much my _wife_" he paused to smile and a few people cheered before he continued "and I appreciate that. I also want to thank Alice for making this day perfect. Your obsessive planning and your persistent determination to get Renesmee's views on things paid off." Everyone lifted their glasses to toast to Alice. I just smiled widely at my aunt and when I caught her looking at me I winked. "I also want to say how beautiful the bridesmaids look. Well done Alice again" he said. A few laughed.

"And I want to say thank you to both Edward and Bella for giving me their only daughter I will be forever grateful and yes Edward. I will cherish her for the rest of eternity. Thank you." he said looking at my parents then down at me to smile. Everyone applauded and he sat down. My mom reached across my father's lap and mine to take Jacobs. She squeezed it as they stared at each other. I knew they were having one of their best friend telepathy moments.

Next Eddie stood up. I sighed and Jacob wrapped his hand around mine tightly.

"I've been told by my aunt this is the part where I have to talk to you and embarrass the groom, but to be honest since the bride is my sister I would much rather embarrass her" he said turning to me and grinning. I rolled my eyes; there was a small wave of laughter from the people watching. "There are a lot of stories I could tell you about Renesmee _and_ Jacob... but I would really like to make it through this day alive." He said, some laughed and I again rolled my eyes. "As you all know Renesmee grew up with Jacob. He imprinted on her as a baby and whilst I know my parents really did not like that…" he said looking to my mom and dad on the other side of me. "I don't think that even they could deny the fact that these two were meant to be together… When I was writing this speech I had to really think through some things. Firstly I had to be reassured you all knew about us otherwise telling you that I was only 6 years old would be quite a shock to some of you, but that doesn't mean that I haven't learnt in 6 years what siblings learn about each other in 18, 20, 25 years. I know my sister better than I know pretty much anyone. When I was younger the only way I would communicate was through my gift, and one of my most treasured childhood memories is just talking to Renesmee, she was there for me through anything and as my _big_ sister I love her more than you could ever imagine.

"Secondly, I actually had to take a long time to think about how I could even begin to explain my sister and Jacob. I know they're not the first couple to have imprinted" he said looking at Emily and Sam only a few tables away from us. "But they are unique. There has never been a couple like Renesmee and Jacob. Their love brought together two rivalling species, their love made us all family and I think that deserves recognition of its own. If it wasn't for these two we wouldn't all be here today. In fact I don't even think my family would still be in this town anymore and so I thank you." he said then looked directly at me. "I exist because of you and I'm pretty sure you still exist because of Jacob… and I guess our parents played a small part in that too" Eddie said, guests laughed and my parents smiled. I remembered when Jacob told me about the treaty that used to bind my family. If it wasn't for Jacob imprinting on me the wolves would have went to war with the Cullen's after my birth.

"Now as the best man I am meant to be talking about Jacob specifically… so here it goes… I never knew that he would become my best friend. When I was younger I wasn't really that close to him. He was always around of course but I never spent actual time with him unless Renesmee was with us. In the past year or two I guess you can say we "bonded" – at least that's what girls call it" I smiled, and a lot of people laughed. "Either way, I don't think I would want anyone else as my best friend. With Nessie and Chloe so close it was bound to rub off on us and I couldn't think of anyone better to spend the rest of my very long life with than them three.

"Renesmee and Jacob have a relationship I've never seen before. They love each other unconditionally, and their love radiates off them and captures anyone around them. They get through anything that stands in the way, anyone who threatens to destroy what they have and they overcome it.

"As her brother I couldn't imagine anyone else for Renesmee." He said, tears were already falling from my eyes. "And just one more thing before I stop talking." He said taking Chloe's hand in his who was sitting next to him "Thank you for giving me your best friend" he said, reaching over towards me to kiss my cheek. I grinned widely.

"You're very welcome" I replied. He laughed. The audience applauded and he sat down.

"If you would all like to make your way to our house. The evening reception has been set up." my aunt said standing up from her seat to address the guests. She then walked over to me.

"You and Jacob have an hour to be together. Then I want you at the house in the living room ready for your first dance ok?" she asked with a smile I nodded at her and mouthed thank you. She reached over the table and kissed my forehead. "You're welcome… Bella, Chloe, with me please" she said motioning to my mom and best friend. They groaned and followed Alice away from the table. Everyone started walking away from the beach and towards our house. My dad and Eddie gave me a quick kiss before they followed the crowd away. Jacob just took my hand and led me in the opposite direction. I let out a small giggle when I realised where we were going. We walked down the beach a little longer until we reached our 'bench'. He walked over and sat down.

"Can I sit on your lap please? I don't want to ruin this dress" I told him he smiled at me and opened his arms. "Thanks" I giggled and sat down. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to him.

"Your dress is beautiful by the way" he whispered into my temple.

"thanks." I said.

"_You_ look beautiful. I always imagined this day… and how you would look but it doesn't compare" he said pulling away. His eyes looked down my torso and back up again. I was pretty sure I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a smile. I loved Jake in a tux… sure I liked him shirtless and in just his shorts too but the tux just made him look incredible. He smiled at me.

"God I love you" he mumbled before crushing his lips to mine. I smiled against our kiss.

"I love you too" I laughed as he began attacking my neck and shoulder with kisses.

The hour we had together went way too fast. Before I knew it we were on our way back to the house. I couldn't wait to be alone with Jacob again. But I also wanted to spend time with my family and for today never to end. Jacob stayed by my side the entire night. Never moving, always touching me some way. The only time he wasn't touching me was when I danced with my dad and Eddie. Which during that time he danced with my mom, I quickly danced half a song each with the other male members of my family before I was returned back to Jacob by my grandfather.

"Thank you Carlisle" Jacob said with a smile. He reached for me and I practically leapt into his arms. I just needed him touching me again. My grandfather smiled and kissed my forehead before walking away. I socialised until around 8pm. I was just about to walk over to where Esther was talking to my brother when I heard my aunt call out to me.

"Renesmee" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me. I need to get you ready" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Your honeymoon" she grinned. My eyes widened.

"What we're leaving tonight?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"It's the only flight available to where we're going in the next 2 days" he said to me.

"Oh" I mumbled and turned to Alice. "Ok" I told her. She grinned and grabbed my hand before tugging me away. I walked into my room to see my mom and Chloe there. My mom was hovering over a suit case on my bed. Alice pushed me down into my dressing table chair. I was tempted to tell Chloe that Eddie was talking with Esther but I let it go. Ever since Chloe and my brother had… made love… Chloe had little self issues when it came to Eddie. I was pretty sure she still felt a little self conscious around other girls but I knew she wasn't so unsure when it came to how much Eddie loved her now.

"Do you know where I'm going?" I asked my aunt.

"Yes" all three of them answered. I sighed, of course they all knew.

"Do you know how long for?" I asked.

"3 weeks" my aunt answered. She was busy brushing through my hair.

"3 weeks?" I asked my voice rising. I looked between my mom and Chloe in the reflection of the mirror. I couldn't go 3 weeks without seeing them or any member of my family.

"It's ok. You'll see your parents and Eddie and Chloe after the second" Alice said.

"I will?" I asked.

"Yes" she grinned. I didn't understand why. Were they going to come and visit me on my honeymoon or something?

"Something like that" my dad said walking in the room. "You're not just going to one place" he said.

"Edward!" my mom scowled. Chloe and I laughed.

"Well, she was confused. We'll be meeting you somewhere. It's a surprise" he grinned and kissed my temple. I stood up from the chair and smiled at him, then turned to Alice.

"Do I have to change?" I asked. Alice sighed and looked up and down my body.

"It does seem a shame to have to take that dress off so soon. I guess not but let me make some adjustments to the train so you won't get it caught anywhere" she said.

"ok" I told her and stood very still as she came back in with a mini sewing kit and got to work on my train. I wondered if she was ruining the dress but then I realised what she was doing. She sewed a loop of material under my dress so that she could connect the end of the train underneath. She was simply folding it in half to make sure I didn't step on it.

"Alright all done" she said and stood up.

"Thanks" I told her.

"You're welcome" she said.

"And thank you for making everything today perfect" I said with a smile. She smiled back and I pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome" she said and pulled back. She then took a glance at Chloe who was helping my mom pack my suit case. "I hope I get to plan another soon" she whispered to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"I hope so too" I said and looked over at my best friend. She hadn't heard us; we had said it too low and too fast for her to catch. Although soon enough she'd have senses as sharp as ours and we wouldn't be able to whisper without her hearing. "Wait… am I going to be back for when Chloe turns?" I asked. Chloe turned to look at me then.

"Yes you will. You'll be back by the 30th of July. That's as long as nothing goes wrong… like I don't know… getting pregnant" my aunt said looking at my parents. My mom laughed and a smile escaped my dad's lips.

"Please not yet. I'm not ready to be a grandfather" my dad said.

"Don't worry dad. I'm not ready to be a mother either" I told him.

"Neither was I but things happen" my mom said walking over to me.

"Well grandpa put me on the pill 2 months ago. I definitely won't be coming home pregnant" I said to them. My mom smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know." She whispered and pulled me into her chest. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. I didn't know how I was going to last 2 weeks without my mom.

"Your husband is getting impatient" my dad said. I noticed the tone of voice as he said 'husband' I pulled away from my mom to smile at him.

"Alright. Let's go" I said. My dad grabbed my suit case and we all walked down stairs. Most of the guests were all in the hall waiting for me to return. Jacob was at the bottom step smiling up at me. My heart involuntarily skipped a beat when I saw his beautiful smile. I said goodbye to all of my family and friends. I realised I hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Stephanie as much as I had hoped so I made her promise to come visit me after I got back and she agreed gleefully. I was hugging Chloe when I could feel tears falling from my eyes.

"Ness it's only a few weeks." My brother laughed from her side. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know" I said but didn't pull away from Chloe. She laughed slightly but I heard her intake of breath. She was struggling not to cry too. I laughed and pulled away from her.

"Ill see you soon" I said to her with a smile. She nodded in agreement. I then turned to my brother. "Look after her."I told him sternly.

"Always" he grinned and pulled me into his chest. I sighed taking in my brother's scent. I held onto him for a long time. Jacob started tugging on my waist.

"We have a flight to catch Ness" he reminded me.

"Ok" I said through my tears pulling away from my little brother. Eddie kissed my forehead and I leant away from him. I said one last goodbye to my friends and family before getting in the car with Jacob. As he drove away I took a glance back at my family standing outside the door. My mom was wrapped up in my father's arms. He had his head resting on her shoulder and I could see him whispering something to her. Chloe had hold of Eddie's hand and I could see her eyes all red from her tears. Chantelle was wrapped up in my Uncle Emmett's embrace and my aunt rose was combing her fingers through Chantelle's hair. Pancrazio had his back against Jaspers chest and Jasper had his arms draped over Pancrazio's shoulders with Alice at his side. And my grandparents were waving goodbye to us. I finally brought myself to look ahead at the road as we sped towards the airport.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. He reached for my hand and settled them in between the seats.

"Yeah" I whispered. He lifted our hands and kissed mine.

"You'll see them soon" he told me.

"I know" I said with a smile. I knew I was being irrational. It was only a few weeks. A few weeks was nothing compared to forever. I shook off my sad feelings and started thinking about what the next few weeks would be like and _where_ we would spend them.

* * *

**I suck at speeches.. im sorry. I tried my best. So much lovey dovey squishy stuff I had a lump in my own throat :P Next chapter = the honeymoon ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update. i tried to get it up last night but my internet was failing constantly. the internet has only JUST come back up after about 24hours. sorry about that.**

**Chapter 13: My everything.**

We stayed silent for a long time; it wasn't until we reached the airport that we even said anything. I scanned the departures board.

"Which one is us?" I asked him my hand still tightly wrapped around his. We had been through security and handed our bags over; Jacob had managed to keep my ticket and our destination hidden the entire time. He pulled my body closer to his, dropping my hand and threading his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder kissing just below my ear before he whispered into it.

"You'll have to wait and see"

His voice sent shivers all over my body. He chuckled kissing my ear and my neck again. I noticed a young girl, maybe 15 or 16 looking at us. I caught her eye and she looked away to her mother sitting next to her reading a magazine.

"Don't stare Jessica, its rude" I heard her mother say.

"sorry mom, they just seem so in love and she barely looks older than me" the girl replied to her mom, I looked away from them now but still concentrated on their conversation, of course I wouldn't have heard it if I didn't have advanced hearing.

"Yeah well she looks barely older than 17. They won't last" her mother muttered. I narrowed my eyes. If only she knew.

"How do you know that? You don't even know them, they might always be together" Jessica defended us. I smiled slightly.

"You said it right there Jessica. _Might_. Young love doesn't last. Learn that and remember it. I don't want you coming to me in a year's time saying you're getting married. I'm certainly glad I'm not that girl's mother" she shot back. I laughed slightly to myself. If that woman saw my mother I was pretty sure she _would_ be wishing she was her.

I felt Jacob tug on me turning me around to face me.

"Don't ease drop." he said with a smile.

"How did you know I was ease dropping?" I asked him.

"Because I _know_ you" he replied moving towards me to kiss me.

"They look sooo in love" I heard Jessica say again with a sigh as we kissed. I was guessing she was watching us.

"They won't last" her mother said again with a snotty tone to her voice. I smiled against mine and Jacobs kiss. If only I was allowed to prove her wrong. She obviously didn't believe in true love.

Jacob pulled away with another smile on his face.

"Flight 813 to Paris now boarding. May any first class passengers please make their way to gate 7." I heard over the intercom.

"Come on" Jacob said.

"We're going to Paris?" I asked my voice rising in excitement.

"That's only one of the three places I'm taking you two, the others are still surprises" he grinned.

"Paris?" I asked my voice even more excited. I'd never been to Europe and I was suddenly beyond excited to go to France. He picked up our carry ons and grabbed my hand. I practically skipped with him to the gate. He handed our tickets over and we sat down in our first class seats.

"Here" he said handing me an envelope. On the outside was _Renesmee_ written in my mother's writing. I opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Hello sweetheart,_

_If Jacob has done as he is told you should be on the plane to Paris by now, but knowing him he might have already caved by now. I hope he hasn't because I wanted this to be special for you. Your father and I just want to say how unbelievably proud we are of you, you have grown into an amazing, beautiful, caring and compassionate woman and your reward for being the perfect daughter is this. Your perfect honeymoon. All expenses have been paid for, and whilst, yes you know it isn't much for us, I want you to know that we did this out of our hearts, not because we could. Even if we weren't rich, your father and I would have found a way for this to happen for you. You will be staying in 5 star hotels and travelling first class to all your destinations. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon Renesmee and don't miss us too much._

_We'll see you soon; we have another surprise for you when we see you in two weeks._

_I love you my little nudger._

_Mom._

_P.S. don't be coming back with your own little nudger; I don't want to be a grandmother just yet ;)_

I smiled through my tears at her last statement.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. I nodded looking up at him. "Can I read it?" he asked. I nodded again and handed the letter to him whilst I wiped my tears away. He let out a smile laugh. "That's my Bella" I smiled at him as he put the letter back in the bag.

I slept through most of the flight, not even sitting in my seat. I was curled on Jacob's lap the entire flight. When we arrived in Paris I was positively glowing. It was night time, the next day in Paris now, the time difference was weird to me but it still looked amazing, even at night. Jacob collected our bags and we walked out the airport. There was a man standing with a piece of paper saying Mr and Mrs Black. I laughed as we walked over to him. It was going to be hard getting used to that.

"Mr and Mrs Black?" he asked, his voice heavy with an accent. I was suddenly glad I could speak fluent French.

"Yes" Jacob answered. The driver led us over to a limousine. I laughed again, my parents really had gone all out. "I don't even know half of what they planned by the way, so this is going to be an interesting 3 weeks" Jacob whispered to me as we climbed into the limo. I kept my hand in Jacobs the entire way to the hotel. When we parked outside I gasped. It was beautiful. Even at night, the place was lit up like a Christmas tree. It looked incredible. The fountain outside was spraying water and I was mesmerised by it.

"Would you like me to carry these to your room sir?" someone asked walking up to us from outside the hotel.

"Er yes please" Jacob said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards the hotel. Some guy in a suit and a weird hat opened the door for us and welcomed us to the hotel; we were followed by the man with our bags. Jacob walked up to the front desk.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" the lady asked with a strong French accent.

"I have a room, I believe it's under Black?" he asked unsure.

"Ah yes. You have the deluxe VIP suite. Your waiter and maid will be waiting upstairs ready for you to direct them. They will explain how things work. Welcome and thank you for staying with us" she said with a very happy smile. "Here is your card. Your suite is on the 79th floor. Your elevator is over there to your right" she said to us.

"We have our own personal elevator?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. It goes straight to your room without stopping on other floors. That is of course unless you request to visit another floor" she said with a smile.

"That's cool" I said. Jacob laughed.

"Thank you" he said to the lady taking the card from her hand and leading me over to 'our' elevator. The luggage man followed us inside. Jacob stroked my hand with his thumb the entire way up. When we reached the floor the doors opened with a ping. I stepped out and a young girl of maybe 19 and a man in his early 20s were standing there they greeted us warmly.

"My name is Gusto. This is Reinette. We are here at your service. If you ever wish for our assistance you may press this button. I am here to wait on you, anything you need give me a call and I will be straight here. Reinette is your maid, she will come and go at your request, and she is also here for when I am not. We work on alternating shifts so you have assistance 24 hours of the day." The male spoke.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Jacob and this is my wife Nessie" he said with a smile. When gusto and Reinette looked at me I smiled warmly.

"Enjoy your stay" the luggage boy said as he placed our bags down.

"Wait!" I called as he went back to the elevator.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"What is your name?" I asked. I didn't like people doing things for me like a servant; I liked to know people's names.

"Roberto" he answered with a smile.

"Thank you Roberto" I told him, he nodded at me and stepped inside the lift. Then I turned back to our waiter and maid.

"Thank you for your kind welcome, I don't think we need anything right now" Jacob answered.

"Very well. If you need anything do not hesitate to call." The male said and he and Reinette began walking over to the elevator.

"Thank you, we will" Jacob answered and we watched them take the lift down. I turned to look at the room properly.

"Wow" was all I could say. I let go off Jacobs hand. The room was huge, and I mean huge, I think it might have been bigger than my whole house and that was saying something. It was very open planned. There was a wall separating the bedroom to the entrance way. The entrance way had a small cream coloured couch; next to the couch was a giant arch way with curtains tucked to the side. We stepped into the actual room and noticed that there were more couches, there was also a mini kitchen, a giant plasma TV and loads of other entertainment features. It looked out to a glass wall which connected onto a balcony. We walked over to the door and walked out into the night sky. The balcony seemed to look over the entire city. It was amazing. There were no words to describe how beautiful the view was. Back in the room there was a set of giant double doors, Jacob and I entered to see an enormous bed in another room. This room too had a plasma TV, couches and another mini bar. There were doors on the far end and we went to go explore. The left door, the one furthest away from the double doors entering the bedroom, was a giant closet. It wasn't as big as mine at home but it was still big. After all, guests didn't actually live here so they wouldn't bring their entire wardrobe to stock the closet with. The next door led to the bathroom.

I had never ever seen a bathroom like it. There were two baths. TWO. They were both Jacuzzi baths the size of a double bed. There were also two toilets. The opposite wall to the door was just counter tops. With four sinks spread out along the length of them. I noticed the showers had no cubical; they were just attached to the wall. I also noticed another door. I opened it to see a sauna room tucked in the corner. I laughed slightly walking back out to notice another door. I opened it and realised it lead you back into the living area where the balcony was.

"This place is amazing" Jacob said.

"Tell me about it" I muttered. I walked back into the living room and started looking through the things in the kitchen. The cupboards were fully stocked and they had everything. Sure everything was in French but at least I understood it.

"Do you know we have our own personal swimming pool?" Jacob asked his voice rising.

"We do?" I asked looking at him across the room reading a piece of paper.

"Yeah it says that we take the elevator to the ground floor turn right through the Pool door and we reach our own pool." He said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked kissing his back. I really hoped he had other things planned. He turned around to look at me, pulling me into his chest. He rested his head next to mine. His lips right next to my ear again.

"I have other plans right now. Maybe in the morning" he whispered to me. It made me shiver again and he laughed. "I love how I can do that" he said against my shoulder as he trailed kisses from my shoulder to my neck and back again.

"You certainly use it to your advantage, that's for sure" I mumbled, trying so hard to keep my breath steady.

"Mmmm" he mumbled reaching my neck again. This time he brought his face round to face me and his lips met mine. At first they were sweet and caressing, they were so full of love, as they became more urgent, our height difference was starting to annoy me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tugging him slightly; he knew what I meant without even me having to show him. As our kiss became more heated his hands fell to my hips and he straightened his back slightly. I used the leverage to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He moaned in response and started attacking my lips again. We made out for a long time, a lot longer than I planned for.

"Take me into the bed room" I managed to say through my panting. He didn't need me to tell him again. He carried me over to the double doors, swinging them open and walking over to the giant white bed. He pulled the canopy back and we fell onto the bed. His breathing was unsteady as he continued to kiss me, I guessed he was nervous because he was taking things ridiculously slow. I pushed my hands under his shirt. Feeling his tight muscles under my fingers. I kept going until I reached his shoulders. He moved so I could take his shirt off but he didn't return his lips to mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He stared at me for a while just lying there under him. His face broke into a smile.

"Nothing" he said and went to kiss my neck.

"Tell me" I said, stopping my hands from doing anything else.

"I was just thinking how incredibly beautiful you are and how insanely lucky I am" he whispered into my skin. It was like a bolt of electricity, it charged my body. His hands reached my thighs and he tugged my dress up. "Its such a shame to have to take this dress off" he murmured and looked at my face. I pouted at him slightly. He kissed my bottom lip before pulling away again. "It doesn't mean I won't though" he grinned and sat up to help me take my dress off. When I was in just my underwear I started to undress him again.

"I love you" I whispered breaking from his lips to catch my breath.

"I love you too, forever" he whispered huskily before he brought his lips back to mine.

I don't think in my 7 years of life that I ever felt as complete as I did at that moment. Jacob was my life. He was my everything and to know that I was his made me _the_ happiest girl in the entire universe. It felt like no one could ever experience the love I had for him, it was so much that I felt like I was going to explode, my body couldn't contain it anymore so I poured it out to him, giving him everything. My heart, my body, my soul… my existence. Because that's what he was, he was the rest of my life.

He was mine and I was his. Forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've placed a poll on my blog about Chloe and Eddie. I need your point of view on whether you want them to have children. I just want to make it clear; it's not going to be for a while yet. This chapter sort of sets up the possibility of children but I'm still in the planning stages of their baby future, like I said, I haven't even decided if I want them to have children yet, that's why I'm asking you guys. So far the votes are pretty even. So those who haven't voted please go over to my blog and post your thoughts. Thanks.**

**Bellanessiecullen . blogspot. com**

**Chapter 14: wasn't expecting that.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

It was the day after Renesmee's wedding. Most of the guests had gone; even Chloe had to go home early that morning. I finally found the effort to climb out of my bed and go down stairs. I walked into the living room and did a double take when I saw Esther sitting on the couch next to my mom.

"Oh, hi Esther" I greeted her. She smiled at me widely, as if seeing me made her happy.

"Hello Eddie" she said. I walked over to them and sat down next to my mom.

"I thought you left" I said to her.

"I have some news for you. Where is your mate?" she asked.

"She's not here right now" I told her. "What is it?"

"Well it's about your reproduction capabilities" she told me. I nodded slowly. Not really liking this conversation but suddenly curious as to what the answer was about whether I could have children or not. "I think it would be best if your mate is with you" she said.

"I'll tell her later, she… well she doesn't really like you" I told her. She smiled slightly.

"Ok. I understand. Well to start with I should probably explain that I have a gift whereby with one touch I can see any objects past. Where that object or person has been at any point in their life or however long they've existed. It's a very complicated gift, and I've only just started to be able to understand it. You see when I replicate abilities, it doesn't come naturally to me, and it's not the gift I was born with so I have to learn the 'mechanics' of it.

"Anyway, after I left you last time I went out to search for some answers. I went back to the grounds that I was conceived, born in and the grounds were I was experimented on and I started exploring. I mostly saw memories, scenes of my past. I watched my entire childhood, I watched my parents and what happened to them, but I also saw 2 other vampires, another moon pool child was produced there.

"After the two vampires conceived the child, the woman came back to the moon pool to give birth to her son. I watched the son and mother come back to the moon pool over various years, I watched the boy grow up. The moon pool was his second home, he loved it.

"This moon pool child came back to the moon pool a lot, and still does. He also has a wife and children" she said pausing to smile at me.

"Children?" I asked. She nodded before continuing.

"I was curious so I went to find this child and after I explained who I was he willingly told me everything he knew. The only way for you and your mate to have a child between you is if you go back to the moon pool you were conceived in. This man's wife was a vampire when she conceived their first child and she hadn't had a child before she was turned either. I'm not sure how that works and neither does the man I spoke with. It must be something in your reproductive system that allows your mate to conceive. Either that or it's the magic of the moon pool."

"Thank you" I told her.

"You're welcome" she said to me with a wide smile.

"So Eddie can have children but he just has to conceive them in the moon pool Edward and I went to?" my mom asked. Esther nodded to her.

"Yes." She said.

"So, I can't get Chloe pregnant without being in the pool? So we can… have sex and not have to worry about anything?" I asked.

"Yes you can" Esther said to me. "Can I ask you where you conceived Eddie?" She said turning to my mom.

"It was on an island off the coast of Brazil." She said. Esther nodded.

"Ok, I am going to spend my new freedom searching for the moon pools of our kind. I'm pretty confident of the characteristics I'm looking for. I want to count up every member of our kind. I don't know how many of them are still alive but it's worth knowing how many there could be of us. In over 3500 years only one other moon pool child was born in my moon pool so I don't expect to find many more than the three of us" she said to me. I nodded.

"I can show you where we went if you want" my mom said.

"You can?" she asked. "That would make it much easier if you could"

My mom smiled. She stood up to go and made her way over to the photo albums.

"Wait" I told her and reached for her hand. She frowned but took it. "I can do one step better than showing a picture. Think of your island ill try to show it to Esther" I told her. I had a theory, that because Esther was exactly the same as I me, I might be able to use my gift on her. I took Esther's hand in mine, ignoring the jolt of electricity that charged me as we touched. I then closed my eyes and concentrated.

_What is he doing?_ I heard in her head. I opened my eyes and smiled widely. _I'm trying to read your mind._ I placed in her head_. Oh!_ She chimed and smiled back at me. _You can talk to me in your head._ She observed. I nodded then squeezed my mom's hand slightly.

"It works" I said out loud. She smiled and I felt her shield move from her mind. Her thoughts filled with images of a beautiful island, she showed us how Esther needed to get there, she showed the out skirts of the island, and then the beach, the beach was moving fast and I realised that someone else was in the image. I soon realised it was a memory she was showing us. My dad had hold of her hand as they ran along the beach. My dad stopped them and they walked slower around to a cave. Inside the cave was a small pool of water. Above was a giant whole in the ceiling where the night sky and the stars shone through. The walls glistened and as the moon rose over the cave the walls sparkled, the rocks and the stones bounced the light around the cave.

The memory suddenly cut off. _You don't need to see the rest_. My mom said. I laughed and let go of both of their hands.

"Thank you Bella, I believe I know where to go now" she said with a smile. "Would you know who owns the island? I believe I can't just walk onto a private island without breaking laws." She said.

"I own it." my mom replied with a smile.

"Oh" Esther laughed.

"And I give you permission. It's fine" she told her.

"Ok, thank you" she said and stood up. "That is all" she said and walked over to me, She leant forward to hug me and I held her in my arms for entirely too long for just a friend. I breathed in her scent, the scent I will always identify with my kind. I pulled away finally ignoring the pull I had towards her.

"Bye" I told her. She waved and smiled at me delightfully before disappearing in a blur. I sighed and turned around. My mom was watching me with a strange expression on her face. "What?" I asked, suddenly getting defensive. She shook her head. "What?" I asked again.

"Nothing" she whispered standing from her position. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Whatever" I said and walked out the room. I know she had noticed the moment between Esther and I. I paused at the kitchen door, watching my mom walk into the music room where my father was playing the piano. I sighed, walking into the kitchen. "Hey kid" I said sitting next to Pancrazio whilst he was eating his breakfast.

"Hi" he answered.

"So did you enjoy yesterday?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"It was really fun" he said.

"It was. Glad you enjoyed it" I laughed.

"Are you getting married soon? I know a lot of people were talking about it" he said putting his cereal in his mouth but he pulled a face and spat the cereal back out.

"I don't know yet." I told him. I had no idea if I was going to propose to Chloe yet. With all the drama of her transformation only weeks away and now with the added information about the possibility of children I wasn't thinking about marriage.

"EDDIE!" I heard a sudden cry. It was Chloe, except she was sobbing.

"Chloe?" I asked running into the hall.

"Eddie" Chloe cried, her face was red, covering in tears. She ran straight into my chest and broke out into sobs.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her pulling her into the safety of my arms. My eyes shot to the door, waiting for the danger to follow. "Chloe?" I asked panicking; she was shaking in my arms as she sobbed. I moved her so I could look at her face; I took it in my hands and forced her to look at me. I scanned her mind. _She's dead. She's dead_. Thoughts were running through her head. "Who?" I asked her, she was barely giving me any information. Tears just streaming down her face.

"Eddie" I heard from the top of the stairs. My aunt Alice was standing looking down at us.

"Yes Alice?" I asked impatiently, I was trying to deal with Chloe and if she had any information she needed to say it as quickly as possible.. Only she wasn't speaking, she was just staring at Chloe crying in my arms.

"Eddie" this time it was my dad.

"What?" I shouted. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" I shouted. Chloe flinched at my raised voice but I was guessing she needed the comfort of my arms because instead of recoiling from my anger she fell back into my arms sobbing. I tried to comfort her through my anger but I needed to know what was going on.

"Chloe's mother was in a car accident… she's dead Eddie" my dad said, the end of his sentence signalled another hysterical cry from the weeping girl in my arms.

* * *

**Predictable? Not? I had to give Chloe a reason to move in with the Cullen's eventually didn't I? But it's not ending here; Chloe is going to have a **_**very**_** hard time with this. Im going to be jumping between the Cullen's and Renesmee and Jacob so you still get all the honeymoon goodness :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Midnight swimming**

**Jacobs POV**

I had never been so peaceful in my entire life. I was barely awake but not asleep, more like in a semi unconscious state. I could feel Renesmee's slow steady breathing next to me. Her arm was across my waist and her head resting on my shoulder. Her bronze hair was sprawled out on my chest. I brought myself to open my eyes and look down at Renesmee next to me. I smiled at her sleeping face. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and she was mine. She had only just fallen asleep but I didn't want to wake her for the world. So the sounds of two irritating phones were not the sound I wanted to hear at one in the morning. Renesmee moved in her sleep she groaned and rolled onto her back. Before I managed to even climb out of the incredibly comfortable bed Renesmee was standing up and wrapping the silk robe around her body and walking out the room. I crossed my arms behind my head just waiting for my wife to return to me. When she didn't after nearly 10 minutes I decided to move from the bed. I pulled on my boxers before walking through the double doors to the living area. Renesmee was standing out on the balcony. Her silk robe moving in the breeze as she leant over the railing, I walked out onto the stone floor and walked over to Nessie. She didn't turn around to look at me; she just had her hands together with her phone clutched in between them hanging over the balcony edge. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her tiny shoulder. It took me a minute to register her cheek against mine was wet.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I asked her moving her to look at me. Her face was sad as she stared at me. "Ness?" I asked, she was starting to worry me.

"That was my dad" she said. "Chloe… her mom was in a car crash… she's dead"

My face dropped, I understood why she was crying. She was imagining the pain Chloe must be going through right now.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"My dad told us to stay here. At least until we leave Paris, he told me to get you to ring him. He has an idea that we meet up with them next week instead of the week after. That way I get to see Chloe but we're still on schedule. Reasonably anyway" she said, her voice was still sad.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure Chloe will want her best friend. I don't mind if you want to go home" I told her studying her face.

"No. its fine. Chloe has Eddie at the moment. My dad said she hasn't left his arms the minute she walked through the door. She doesn't need me right now. She needs him" she told me. I nodded and smiled a little, I was glad I was still going to get my honeymoon with Renesmee but the concern for Chloe was lingering in my mind. She reached the phone towards me. "Ring my dad" she said. I nodded and kissed her forehead as I took the phone from her hand.

"Go back inside its cold" I told her. She nodded at me and smiled slightly, reaching for my face.

"Ill be waiting in the bed room" she said, raising one of her eyebrows before walking away from me. It took everything in me not to follow her inside. I dialled Edwards number and waited for him to answer. It was the second ring when I heard his familiar voice.

"Hello" he said.

"Edward it's me" I said to him, leaning on the banister of the balcony just as Renesmee had.

"Jacob" he sighed in relief.

"What's going on? Is Chloe ok?" I asked.

"No she's not. She's distraught; I've never seen anyone like it. I knew she was close to her mom but this is unreal. Jasper is almost as bad, he can't get away from her pain. Even I am having a hard time hearing her thoughts." He said.

"She's only a girl Edward. I think we forget she's only 16" I told him.

"We do. I know. But that's a problem in its own"

"What do you mean?"

"The police are asking for us to hand her over. She's still a minor. Until family members can be contacted or the finalisation of her mother's will she is to be placed in foster care" he said, I could hear the sad tone in his voice.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Very. Carlisle is trying to reason with them, Charlie's helping out too" he told me. I couldn't imagine what Chloe would feel like being away from Eddie. He was the only comfort she had, him and Renesmee except Renesmee was here.

"Are you sure you don't want Renesmee and I to come home? I mean she's her best friend, she needs her. I know if my… if my dad died I'd need Bella just as much as Renesmee" I admitted to him.

"I know" he said, it wasn't in a jealous, hateful or even in a pained tone. "I have it sorted. Instead of going to Jacksonville for your third destination, I'm changing the flights so we'll be there Saturday. Renesmee will be with Chloe and we can go from there. If Chloe wants Renesmee to stay with her then we'll all head home to Washington, if she thinks she can last another week then you can finish your honeymoon before you come home" he said to me.

"Alright, does Renee know the change of plan?" I asked. Jacksonville was a surprise for both Renesmee and Eddie. They had never actually met Renee and Renee didn't even know about them. Bella and Edward decided it was time to introduce them. It was going to be a tough conversation but Bella was certain her mother would come around eventually; she didn't want to hide her children anymore.

"Yes I rang her after I hung up with Renesmee" he said to me.

"Alright. Did you let Chloe speak to Ness?" I asked wondering if Chloe at least got to hear her voice.

"No. Chloe doesn't know I've told you. She asked me not to. She didn't want to spoil your honeymoon."

"So why did you?" I asked.

"Because I'm not keeping secrets from my daughter. She would have killed me when she got home. Plus I had the idea to switch Jacksonville to next week and I had to tell you the reason."

"Ok I understand. Will you let us know if anything happens with the custody?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said, I then heard hushed whispers on the other end.

"Hey Jake" I heard Bella's chime voice over the phone.

"Hey bells"

"Did you give Ness my letter?" she asked.

"Of course I did. She cried, as expected. She loved it." I told her. I could literally hear her smiling.

"Good. Well I'm glad you're there safe. You like the room?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, it's incredible" I laughed, we hadn't really spent much time out of the bedroom but I wasn't telling her that.

"Alright I get the message" she laughed; I was guessing my best friend knew me all too well. "Tell Nessie I said hi. We'll call you regarding Chloe as soon as possible" she said.

"Alright… Bella?" I asked. Pausing, I wasn't sure whether it was my place to say it.

"Yeah Jake?" she asked.

"Why don't you and Edward or Carlisle and Esme adopt her or something? I mean that way she can live with you and stay with Eddie" I said.

"We're trying Jacob but it's a little more complicated than that. It's alright, Carlisle and Edward are doing everything in their power to make sure she isn't taken away from us, you don't need to worry. She'll be there Saturday and ready to welcome you home after your honeymoon. I promise" she assured me.

"Alright Bella, I'll see you Saturday"

"Bye Jake. Look after my girl" she said with a giggle.

"Always" I told her and we hung up. I walked back into the hotel room and placed the iPhone on the couch before walking back into the bed room. Renesmee was curled up in the middle of the bed. I walked over to my side and crawled onto the bed next to her. I heard her sigh and her brown eyes opened to look at me. I smiled at her and her lips twitched in return.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded as I shuffled down the bed so I was lying on my side facing her. "Did your dad tell you everything?"

"You mean about Chloe being taken away from us? Yeah" she whispered. I reached out to put my hand on her cheek. Her eyes closed and she sighed as her head tilted towards my hand.

"It will be ok. Your grandfather will just buy her if he has to" I said, her lips twitched into a smile. We didn't speak for a while. We stayed in silence for nearly 5 minutes, her eyes were closed and my hand was still on her cheek.

"Your mom says hi" I said in the silence she chuckled and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Lets go swimming" she grinned after a minute of silence. My eyes widened.

"Its 2am" I reminded her.

"I know" she laughed and climbed out the bed. "Jet lag... I'm not tired" she said.

"4 hours straight and you're not tired?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Her laugh bounced around the walls and I couldn't help but smile. She walked out the room and came back in with her suit case. She threw it on the bed and started looking through it.

"My mom has to have packed a bathing suit" she mumbled. I hope so. I almost said out loud. "Bingo" she said holding up a white bikini and grinning at me. She didn't do my heart any good as she stripped right in front of me to put her bikini on. I took a deep breath and went to find some swimming shorts in my own suit case. When we were dressed ready with towels and our room key we got into the elevator. I held her hand as we made our way down to the ground floor. We followed the instructions to our own pool. There was a sign to ask us to inform our maid or waiter we were using the pool, for safety purposes so after the maid was aware where we were I dropped my towel and so did Renesmee. She walked ahead of me and I took the moment to study her perfect body.

"Stop swooning over me and join me in the pool" she said. I laughed and happily walked over to her. She dived perfectly into the pool and she remerged at the opposite end. I was mesmerised as she appeared head first. Her bronze curls were now straight and clinging to her back. She turned to look at me. "Get in" she said to me.

"I can't dive as elegantly as you" I said to her. She smiled.

"Just jump in then" she said. I grinned at her. I calculated my jump perfectly and landing right next to her without hitting her. Causing her to be splashed by the water equalled to my body weight. She giggled and dived under the water and swam away from me. I caught up to her and grabbed her tiny waist. She squealed and squirmed as I tickled her. It reminded me of when she was younger and id take her swimming and id play with her all day in the water. I paused in tickling her so she could catch her breath. I leant back partly in a sitting position with Renesmee straddling my thighs. I floated around the pool as her sharp fast breathing became slower and smoother.

"You know I think out of all the members of my family you had to be the best tickler of my child hood." She said.

"Don't you forget it" I grinned at her. She watched me thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her my hands going to her hips and tugging her up my body so she had her legs around my waist and I was standing up straight now. She shook her head and rested her arms around my shoulders.

"Tell me baby" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck.

"I was just imagining you tickling our children the way you used to tickle me" she whispered.

"How many children do you see me tickling?" I asked her still kissing her neck and leading up to her jaw bone, her breathing sped up, a common reaction to me kissing her like this.

"Maybe 2 or 3." She whispered. Her voice was fast and uneven.

"Mmm" I mumbled against her skin, finding it hard myself to keep in control of my needs. I was actually interesting in this conversation. "Is that a limit or estimation?" I asked.

"Limit" she giggled.

"Your mother is going to kill you" I laughed.

"How do you mean?" she laughed. Her fingers running through my hair.

"She doesn't want to be a grandmother… at least not yet" I told her.

"We have forever. I'm not planning on kids in the next year" she laughed again. I stopped kissing her to really look at her.

"Do we have forever though?" I asked. Sure we would live forever but would Renesmee be able to have children forever? She shrugged.

"I don't know" she said barely perceptible. "Can we worry about that some other time?" She said bringing her lips to my neck and kissing my skin. I groaned, gripping her hips and pulling her out the water with me. She kept herself wrapped around me as I grabbed the towels and wrapping it around her body which was fused against mine. We only just reached the elevator and she continued to kiss me in ways she had never done before as we made it up the 79 floors.

"Ugh why is there so many floors" I moaned at the 50th. Renesmee laughed, still wrapped tightly around me. When the door opened I couldn't get to the bedroom quick enough. Renesmee giggled infectiously as I frantically attacked her glorious body with kisses.

**Back to Chloe drama next chapter. Thank you to all those that voted in the poll for mini Chloe's and Eddie's... There were a lot of votes so thank you it's helped in my decision.**

**POV credit: justandsimpleme**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is depressing but I think its needed. I hope to update Semper Fidelis sometime this week. Sorry for it being so late, Ive been neglecting it slightly.**

**Chapter 16: Helpless**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I felt helpless. Chloe just wouldn't stop crying. My father and my uncle weren't even in the house anymore, they couldn't handle it. I was suddenly glad that I could turn off my mind reading. I couldn't stand 5 seconds in Chloe's head. It broke my heart. I felt like I was in just as much pain as her. I was her boyfriend, I was meant to take care of her, protect her. But here I was completely and utterly powerless. I had taken her into my room and laid her on my bed; she curled into the foetal position and cried heavier. I took the hair that was stuck to her wet face and tucked it behind her ear. I kissed her temple.

"Ill be right back, only downstairs. Just call me and I'll be here in less than a second ok?" I whispered to her. She didn't nod or say anything just continued to cry. I kissed her temple again and disappeared down the stairs. I walked into the living room to see my grandfather on the phone. Papers and more phones sprawled out in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Child services want to put Chloe in foster care" he told me as he hung up with someone on the phone.

"What?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than normal.

"She's only 16 Eddie. Her only parent is dead, she doesn't have any other relatives except her father and we don't know where he is. By law she has to be taken into foster care until things are taken care of."

"She can't… she can't be taken away from me." I said sitting opposite my grandfather.

"I know Eddie. I'm trying my best but she's not legally allowed to live with us" he said.

"What if she's married to me?" I asked.

"In this state she needs to be 18 or 17 with parental permission" he mumbled. "I've already thought of that. I could marry you today if I was allowed. I still have my clearance from Renesmee's wedding but she has to be 18." He said. I sighed, feeling more helpless than ever.

"When is she supposed to go to them?" I asked wondering how much time we had.

"Now" he said looking up into my eyes. His warm gold eyes seemed like they were burning. He didn't want her to go anymore than me. "I will do everything in my power Eddie" he assured me. I nodded, I knew he would.

"What actually happened? Did my dad tell you anything?" I asked.

"Chloe and her mother were on their way home from going grocery shopping. Chloe's mom pulled over because one of the doors wasn't closed properly when they packed the car. As Chloe climbed out to shut it a truck, going way too fast turned the corner, lost control in the rain and slammed straight into the driver's side of the car. Chloe was perfectly safe on the sidewalk but her mother was crushed." My heart ached in my chest as my grandfather explained what happened.

"So she saw it" I whispered below my breath.

"Yes"

"She could have died too" I whispered again. I couldn't get over how close she was to dying.

"Yes. She was very lucky" he said again writing something else on his paper. I stared at the paper, seeing nothing but white. I couldn't process how close Chloe was to dying or being seriously hurt and that she had seen her mother die.

"Did she just come here?" I asked.

"She rang 911 and ran all the way here" he said to me.

"How did Chloe know she was dead then if the police didn't get there before she left?" I asked suddenly hopeful.

"Because she saw her Eddie. She saw her mother bloody and battered. No one could have survived it. Read her mind, I'm sure it will be forever etched in her memory. She'll never get away from seeing her mother so destroyed" he said, as he spoke to me there was a thick layer of sadness. "I know your father can't get away from it. He can feel her pain through jasper and see her pain through her mind."

"I can't… I don't know what to do grandpa… she's a mess" I said sadly.

"Just be there for her. Your father has arranged for you to meet Renesmee and Jacob in Jacksonville on Saturday. Maybe having Renesmee around her will help."

"She said not to tell her" I said remembering her still in the hall with me telling my dad not to ring Renesmee.

"I know but your father had to. He wanted to change Jacksonville to next week. It's all ok, it hasn't spoiled their honeymoon like Chloe worried it could." He assured me and I nodded. There was a sudden ring coming from a phone on the table. My grandfather picked it up.

"Hello Charlie" he said and paused. "Thank you. That's brilliant. We appreciate it." He said and hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"Chloe is allowed to stay with us. That's until her mother's will is finalised and we see who she planned Chloe to stay with" he said. My worries had lessened slightly. At least she got to stay with us, but what happened when she moved in with her new 'parents'? I shivered.

"I'm going to go back upstairs" I told him.

"Alright" he said starting to clear the papers up.

"Thanks" I told him sincerely.

"You're welcome. Chloe is a member of our family now. I didn't want to lose her either" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was still worried she was going to be taken from us.

"I know" I said, my voice cracking. I disappeared from the living room and walked into the kitchen; I got Chloe a glass of water and walked back into my room. She was still curled up on my bed. I walked over to her and found her asleep. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen. I gently lay behind her and rested my hand on her forehead. It was on fire, I curled into her back trying to make her cooler. I thought about taking her clothes off to make her cooler but thought it might have been inappropriate. I placed my hand slightly under her shirt on the skin of her waist.

It didn't take long before I saw it in her mind. The image of her mother broken and lifeless in the car. Her pain as she cried out for her mother to wake up, the pain she felt when she realised she was dead. In her nightmare she was running and running determined to get to me, all she wanted was to be comforted by me. To be in my arms but she was running and running down a never ending road. She was crying out for me. I noticed a real tear fall from her eye; I leant over and kissed her face.

"I'm right here" I whispered, hoping she knew she was safely in my arms, not running down a never ending road. She was still running continually going past her mother's crash. It was like she was running in circles, always passing it. I couldn't watch it anymore. I pulled my hand away from her skin and rolled onto my back and rested my arms behind my head. I stared at the ceiling feeling awful. I had no idea what so ever to help her. I wanted to but I couldn't, I couldn't say anything to comfort her. I've never lost my mother like she had.

Hours later Chloe was in and out of sleep. She continually had nightmares and I just couldn't bring myself to watch them anymore. At around 10pm there was a sudden vibration going through the bed. I knew I didn't have my phone in my pockets so I reached for Chloe's phone in her left front pocket. It barely woke her she just sighed in her sleep. I took it and saw Emma on the caller ID. I picked it up.

"Hey Emma" I greeted her.

"Oh hey. Sorry didn't realise you were with Chloe" she laughed "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked. How I wished she had.

"No you didn't" I told her glumly.

"Is everything ok? Chloe was meant to give me a ring an hour ago" she said.

"No. Chloe's mom was in a car accident. She's dead" I said glumly, looking at Chloe sleeping next to me. Emma gasped on the other end.

"Is Chloe ok?" she asked.

"She's fine. She wasn't in the crash but she witnessed it. She's a mess. She's just crying and crying and I have no idea what to do" I almost cried. I didn't know what else to do. Emma was her closest friend except for Renesmee, I needed to tell someone.

"Oh my god. I bet she is. Tell her I'm thinking of her." she said to me.

"I will. She's just going in and out of sleep at the moment, she hasn't said much. She just keeps crying for her mom" I said.

"Ugh I can't imagine what she's going through" Emma said, her voice broke and I knew she was trying to hold back tears.

"Neither can I. I saw what she saw. I mean I read her mind but I couldn't stay in there long. She… I can't describe it" I said.

"I'm so sorry" she said, this time I knew she was saying sorry to me.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Is it ok if I come see her tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah you can. I can't guarantee she'll say anything though" I told her.

"I know. I just want to see her. I want her to know I'm thinking about her" she said. "What about Renesmee? Does she know?"

"Yeah but she and Jake are staying in Paris" I said.

"That's good. At least they're still going to enjoy their honeymoon"

"Yeah" I said again, suddenly wanting my big sister here to help me deal with this.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" she said.

"Alright. See you" I said and we hung up. I placed Chloe's phone down next to mine and turned to see her looking at me. Her eyes were swollen and her mascara smudged all around her face as well as bright red. Her hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions.

"Hey" I whispered as sweetly as I could. Her lips twitched very slightly, I was guessing she was trying to smile. "One sec" I whispered and ran into my bathroom, I grabbed a towel and ran water over it to make it damp. I then ran into my sister's room, grabbing a hair brush and makeup remover before appearing in my room. It had only taken me 3 seconds exactly. I reached for Chloe to sit up. She obeyed but didn't say anything. I removed her makeup and washed her face, gently touching her features with the towel. She just sat there letting me take care of her. I then moved to sit behind her and began very gently and slowly brushing her hair. We sat there in silence as I took my time brushing her hair. I remembered her saying that when she was younger her mom used to brush her hair when she was sad and it would comfort her. I knew it was a long shot. After all it could bring back all those memories back but she really did need her hair brushed and I knew she wasn't going to do it herself. To my surprise she didn't cry, she sat there staring the wall opposite her. When I was done brushing her hair, I collected it in my hands and pulled it up into a pony tail the best I could. I'd never actually done anyone's hair before so it was a new experience for me. When I was done I wrapped the band around her hair and let her long dark hair fall down her back in the pony tail. I stayed behind her for a while. I placed my hands on her hips, I just needed to be touching her, and she couldn't see me behind her so I needed to let her know I was still here.

She stayed still for a long time and I was starting to get worried. I moved from sitting behind her to see her face. Tears were silently falling from her face as she stared at something that wasn't in front of her.

"Please take away the pain. Eddie…" she said looking directly in my eyes. My heart broke inside me the minute the words left her mouth. "Take all this pain away. I don't want to feel it anymore…." She said a sob suddenly choking her. "Please… take the pain away" she cried and her face fell forward, resting her forehead against mine.

"What can I do? I'll do anything baby, just tell me what I can do to make it go away" I said. I lifted my hands to her face; resting them either side.

"Make me forget" she whispered leaning forward and kissing me with little strength but I knew she was trying with everything in her.

"Chloe…" I said pulling away from her.

"Please…" she said tears falling from her eyes. Her fingers gripped my shirt and she tried to pull me down so I was hovering over her. I leant over keeping my hands on the pillow either side of her face. I stared at her face. Her hands had already undone the buttons of my shirt.

"That's what you want?"I asked. was making love to her right here right now even appropriate?

"Yes… I want to forget… at least for a while. I need to forget" she cried.

"Ok" I whispered to her. I leant forward and kissed her swollen cheeks. "Ok" I whispered again. If that's what she wanted I would give it to her. I didn't know what else to do. She was just so broken. I didn't understand how it would make things better but I'd try. I wanted to help her in any way I could.

This was only the second night we had made love to each other. This time was different though. All times we made love that night at my parent's cottage were full of love and most importantly… happy. This was not; it felt like Chloe wasn't even there. We didn't say a word to each other and it felt wrong.

I lay next to Chloe, her hands running through her hair as her chest rose and fell, determined to get oxygen to her body. I watched her as she struggled to breath. I leant over to the drawer by my bed and pulled out an inhaler that Chloe kept here and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she whispered barely audible, she brought it to her lips and took a breath. I rested my head near hers, my lips on her cheek.

"You ok?" I asked. She never normally let herself get so worked up, she was very careful when it came to her asthma. The night we first spent together she had mastered how to keep calm but tonight she didn't even bother.

"I can breathe" she said avoiding the question and handing the inhaler back to me. I put it down on the table and moved back over to her.

"Did it make you forget?" I asked, I reached across her tiny waist to trace patterns on her side.

"For about 7 and a half minutes" she said with a sigh. We lay there for a while, I watched her as she stared at the ceiling. "I want to be turned" she whispered.

"I know you do. Only a few more weeks" I told her.

"No I want to be turned now" she commanded me. She looked at me, her eyes full of pain.

"It's not like the vampire diaries love. You can't turn off your emotions" I told her reaching up to put my hand on her cheek.

"Ugh that sucks. Their vampires are so much better than you guys" she mumbled. I laughed; glad she was actually forming more than two words in a sentence. I kissed her cheek, breathing in her sweet scent in the process.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered into her skin. She let out a sigh.

"I know you are... Thank you" she said turning her face to look at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here" she said a small tear escaped her eye. I leant forward and kissed it away, savouring the taste of her tears on my lips.

"Ill always be here" I whispered to her pulling back slightly to see her face. She half smiled; it was the closest I had seen to a smile in the past 12 hours.

"I'm so exhausted" she said, our eyes were fixed.

"I can imagine so. Why don't you get some sleep?" I asked her softly.

"I don't want to" she said.

"Why not?" I asked, although I should have known the answer.

"Every time I close my eyes I see her. I see her broken…. Dead" she whispered. She was finally speaking to me about it; I was surprised she wasn't crying.

"I know. I saw it in your mind, I can't- I can't imagine… I'm sorry" I said, I frowned, I couldn't stop apologizing, I just didn't know what else to say to her.

"You don't need to apologize." She said, her hand reaching up to rest on the side of my face.

"I know but I will, for the rest of eternity. I never wanted you to experience this sort of pain. I want to protect you from it not watch you suffer" I said painfully.

"I know" she whispered moving her head so our foreheads were touching. "But you couldn't do anything" she said.

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't have tried"

"You couldn't have known" she argued. I sighed in defeat, I was trying to put the blame on me but she wasn't having it. We stopped talking for a minute. Just looking at each other. She let out a shaky sigh. "Is it possible to run out of tears?" she asked. I let out a small laugh.

"You're asking the wrong person. I've never been human. I wouldn't know"

"I'm way too exhausted to cry anymore." She sighed again. "Have you ever cried?" she asked me. "You were sort of human once… when you were a kid" she said.

"Yes. " I answered her.

"Can you still cry?" she asked.

"I don't know" I told her. In all honesty id never been in that much pain for me to cry.

"Would you cry if I died?" she asked.

"Most definitely" I told her. "But that won't be happening"

"How can you be so sure? I could have died today" she whispered. She had me there. I didn't say anything to her; a small smug smile appeared on her face.

"Only a few more weeks" I reminded her. She could stay alive until then. I would make sure of it. She nodded, her eyes drooping closed

"I think I'm ready to sleep now" she whispered. Her hand falling from my face to rest against the pillow between us. I placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling it against mine. She sighed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

I watched her sleep the rest of the night, her nightmares returned to her throughout the night. I continued to watch her face as she slept tracing patterns all over her body with my fingers in a soothing motion. Tears also fell from her eyes throughout the night. I guessed her theory about running out of tears was wrong. She continued to cry as I lay there holding her helplessly.

I knew our conversation wasn't the end of all her pain. She would be different now. The death of her mother had changed her but it was a start at least she was talking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Jewellery, candy and little French cafes**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Jake?" I mumbled in the dark

"Mhmm" he answered. I knew he was moments away from sleep.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Whatcha mean?" he asked.

"I mean, can we go look around Paris? As much as I love being here in this room with you I would like to say to my family we saw more than just the bedroom walls" I said. He chuckled, his whole body vibrated under me.

"We can do whatever you want" he whispered; his hands running through my hair.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" he mumbled. His breathing was slow and I knew that he was almost asleep. I kissed his chest.

"I love you" I whispered into his skin.

"Love you too Ness" he mumbled thick with sleep. I giggled before closing my eyes to get some sleep myself.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs. I rolled over to see Jacob not on his side of the bed so I climbed out and wrapped the silk robe around me before walking out to the living area.

"Something smells good" I said approvingly.

"They're not your dads eggs but they're eggs" he grinned and motioned for me to sit down.

"It's not blood either" I moaned. I was craving blood more than I ever had before. I didn't tell Jake this because I didn't want to ruin anything, plus I could live on the human stuff for a while.

"Sorry" he said sympathetically.

"Itsk" I mumbled picking up the fork. He placed a glass of orange juice on the table. "Thanks" I said as he placed the plate down. I started eating the eggs. He was right it wasn't my dad's eggs but they'd do.

"You wanna go hunting later?" he asked.

"Around Paris?" I asked.

"I'm sure we could find some animals somewhere" he noted.

"Nah I'll wait. I can be human for a week" I replied and he smiled at me.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked sitting down opposite me and started eating. I shrugged.

"See the Eiffel tower that sort of thing."

"Alrighty then" he grinned.

I got dressed in a pink summer dress my mom had packed me and wore some white 3 inch heels. The plus side of being half vampire, my feet never got tired so heels didn't hurt. It would also make me a little taller which was always a good thing with Jake standing next to me. Jacob wore khaki shorts and a plain white top, i could see his chest muscles prominently through the shirt.

"Sexy" I winked at him. He chuckled.

"I could say the same to you" he said walking over to me and pulling me into his strong arms. I giggled and wiggled my way out of them before he could start kissing me and we wouldn't get anywhere.

"Let's go" I ordered him. I grabbed my matching white purse, made sure my phone and some money was in it before I grabbed the room key. He followed me into the elevator and we made our way down the stairs. Jacob took my hand and we walked out into the sun.

"Huh. It feels like days since I saw the sky" he said as we hailed a taxi outside the hotel.

"That's because it has been days" I answered him. He laughed slightly as we got into the cab.

"Ou aimeriez-vous aller aujourd'hui?" the driver asked. Jacob turned to me, his eyes wide. I laughed at him and patted his leg.

"Champ de mars" I answered him back in French. The driver began driving and Jacob turned to me.

"I'm so lucky you're here. I have no idea what he said" he mumbled.

"He asked where do we want to go and I told him the place where the Eiffel tower is" I said to him.

"Ah" he replied. "At least you're here. With your giant brain and 50 languages." He replied with a smile.

"I only know 3 Jacob" I told him.

"You could still speak them fluently by the time you were 5" he mumbled. I chuckled.

"True"

Jacob and I continued to small talk on the journey there. When we arrived I paid the driver and we climbed out.

"So this is the Eiffel tower?" he asked.

"Yup" I replied, tilting my head to see the top of it.

"Huh" he mumbled squeezing my hand slightly. "Well that's boring. Let's go find something else to do" he replied and started tugging me down the street. I laughed and moved into his side, wrapping my other hand around his bicep in attempt to hug his arm. I noticed a few girls staring at us as we walked past. Specifically at Jacob, I growled slightly involuntarily and Jacob laughed, he moved our entwined hands so he let go and wrapped it around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. He then kissed my head as we continued to walk along the street.

"So where are we going Saturday?" I asked. He laughed again and cut across the very large road.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"But my parents and Eddie and Chloe are going to be there?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied as we reached the other side of the road.

"Why? It's still our honeymoon right?" I asked.

"Of course. It's just a little break. It was meant to be at the end of the honeymoon, that way it felt like we had already had our honeymoon and this was a little extra surprise but now with Chloe's mom, your dad decided for Chloe's sake its best we move it to this Saturday." He answered.

"Are they even allowed to take her out of the country? I mean she's not meant to be with us right?" I asked just as Jacob pulled me into a jewellery shop.

"They're not taking her out of the country" he answered. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We're having our honeymoon in Washington?" I asked. He laughed.

"No. it's in another state" he chuckled.

"Oh" I mumbled, he pulled me to the counter in the shop. "Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Because I have to pick something up" he grinned at me.

"Seriously?" I asked. Looking around the room; this place seemed expensive, the prices on the jewellery were 4 figure numbers and higher.

"Yup. It's for my girlfriend" he grinned. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was joking.

"Bonjour" the lady behind the desk greeted him.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black, I rang last week" he said.

"Ah yes, Mr Black." She said with a heavy French accent. "One minute"

The lady started typing on the computer. Before printing something off.

"I need you to sign this and I'll go and get your goods" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" he replied and using his right arm that wasn't tucked tightly around my waist he signed the paper and handed it back to the lady. She smiled and disappeared through a door. Jacob turned to look at me. "Before you ask, I did pay for this myself. This is one of my own surprises, not your parents." he grinned. "I was planning to slip out one morning whilst you were sleeping to get it but I thought I may as well get it now"

"Get what?" I asked.

"You'll see" he smiled. He knew I loved jewellery and the suspense was killing me. The lady came back out with a long box and handed it to Jacob.

"Thank you" he replied and we left. He tucked it in his pocket as we walked down the street.

"Don't I get it yet?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Nope" he replied. I pouted as I stared at his face. He bent down and kissed my bottom lip. "Not yet" he said. I frowned as we walked down the street.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I don't know you pick" he replied, dropping his arm from my shoulders to take my hand again. I skipped alongside him slightly; I couldn't help the bounce in my step. I was just unbelievably happy.

"There!" I said pointing at a candy shop across the road.

"You're such a child" he moaned.

"I'm only 7" I told him. "Let the 7 year old in me come out and play" I teased. He chuckled.

"You make me sound like a pedophile or something" he moaned as I pulled him across the road.

"You are" I grinned at him.

"No I'm not" he pouted.

"You fell in love with me when I was a baby. That makes you a pedophile." I teased.

"I wasn't in love with you. I imprinted on you" he moaned defending himself. I laughed, enjoying the banter.

"You knew when you saw me that you were going to marry me one day. That makes you a pedophile" I said again.

"Stop throwing that word around like it's nothing" he scowled me.

"Sorry daddy" I teased. He rolled his eyes as we reached the door of the candy shop.

It was amazing; I actually did feel like a 7 year old in a candy shop. There were so many different kinds of candy. It was incredible. I picked up a basket from the door and dropped Jacobs hand so I could help myself to stuff I wanted.

"Your parents are going to kill me" he moaned.

"Why? I'm not a child anymore I can do what I want" I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and caught up with me, his lips at my ear.

"You're 7. That makes you a child"

"Woah woah. You're going straight back into pedophile territory now. Be careful old man." I told him. He just grinned and moved away from me so I could continue to collect my candy.

When I was done getting what I wanted I walked up to the counter to pay for them. It came to a huge 26 euros which was about 38 dollars but I didn't care. It had to last me the rest of the week. I handed Jake the bag of candy and he laughed, taking it in his left hand as he took my hand in his right.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" he asked. It was early afternoon; we had been out for a good 4 or 5 hours now.

"Yeah" I replied. I wasn't but I knew Jake was. We picked a tiny little typical French café. Everything was French, nothing English. It wasn't built for tourists.

"I can't understand a word" Jacob moaned. "Maybe I should have learnt some French before we came here"

"It's fine. You have me, your own personal translator." I grinned.

"It's not fair. You've learnt 3 languages in 7 years. I'm 24 and I only know one" he moaned.

"17 years is quite the age difference" I said, suddenly working out how much older he actually was. He just smiled at me. He knew I was referring to the conversation we had earlier at the candy shop.

"What's that?" he asked me pointing at something at the menu.

"Er... it's like a chicken sandwich" I told him.

"Ok I'll just have that then" he said putting the menu down. I picked a caesar salad and as we waited for our food Jacob finally went into his left pocket. He pulled the jewellery box out and placed it down in front of me. I looked at his eyes waiting for permission; he nodded so I reached out to open the box. Inside was a bracelet. But it wasn't just any bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, with already 5 charms on it. One diamond heart, which I immediately recognised as one similar to my mom's that symbolised my vampire family; a wooden wolf, the same as on my mom's bracelet obviously to symbolise Jake and our wolf friends. I let out a small laugh. There was also a mini Eiffel tower hanging from it; and something that looked like a snake or something.

"What's that meant to be?" I asked.

"The loch ness monster" he said with a goofy smile. I laughed at him and looked back at the bracelet. Lastly there was a butterfly. I didn't know if that symbolised anything, I ran my finger over the wings, they glistened in the light, and it was by far my favourite charm.

"The butterfly symbolises me… sort of" he said with a smile. "A caterpillar works its way to becoming that. Before you were born I was a caterpillar. I went through my life, not really knowing much. Then as a cocoon I met your mother, I was trapped in that space, unable to get out. I thought I loved her so I never wanted to leave her but really it was you that was holding me to her. The butterfly is when I saw you for the first time. The second I imprinted on you was the caterpillar breaking out of the cocoon and becoming a butterfly" he said sweetly. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I stood up from my seat and walked over to him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he hugged my waist.

"Thank you. I love it" I whispered into his neck.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it" he said as we pulled back, I kissed him, it wasn't forceful or demanding, it was gentle and full of love. Jacob wiped the tear from my cheek with his finger.

"I love you" I whispered to him staring into his eyes.

"I love you too" he replied with a smile. I went to sit back down and put the bracelet on my wrist just as our food came over.

We continued to talk as we ate. He said that I would be getting a new charm at our next two places but he couldn't tell me what because that would give it away.

As much as I loved Paris I was desperate to see me family again. I was glad that we had moved seeing them to this Saturday. I enjoyed every second of my time with Jacob in Paris and it was sort of bittersweet when we left. I knew I would definitely miss that hotel room. After saying thank you and giving out waiter and maid a little gift each we left the hotel and made our way to the airport to our next destination. I was excited that on the other side of this plane ride was my family.

"Here" Jacob said handing me an envelope, again with my mother writing on. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm giving you them in the wrong order but i dont think it gives anything away" he said. I smiled and tugged the envelope open again.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I hope you had a wonderful 2 weeks and I'm so excited to see you. As Jake should have already explained to you you'll be seeing your father, your brother, Chloe and I in just a few short hours in Florida. I know we've taken you to Florida before to disney land when you were younger but this is different. Your father and i have brought you here this week for an important reason. I've never really spoken about her but we want you to meet your grandmother - my mother. It's going to be hard to explain but i want her to know you're my daughter, i want her to have a chance to know you and Eddie. Its going to be a long shot but i don't want to pretend you're not my daughter anymore. Ill explain more later. Have a safe flight my little nudger._

_Mom._

I wiped the tears again from my eyes. Jacob chuckled next to me and i couldnt help but smile.

I was going to meet my grandmother and i was more than excited to finally meet her.

* * *

**Sorry for my french... blame google translator if its wrong**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: telling my mother**

**BELLA'S POV**

It was finally Saturday. Edward, Chloe, Eddie and I were all catching a flight to Florida early morning to meet up with Renesmee and Jacob.

Chloe was better, if that was a word associated with this situation. She still wasn't moving from Eddie's room, and she hadn't spoken to anyone but him since the day of her mother's crash but she was at least talking to someone. We hoped that seeing Renesmee would make her feel a little better.

I was sitting in the kitchen with Edward as we waited for Eddie and Chloe. When they finally arrived Eddie had his arm around Chloe's waist and a suit case in the other. He dropped it in the hall.

"We're ready" he announced. Chloe was looking around the room, not an anyone in particular; I could see she tried to cover her dark eyes in makeup. She had purple and black marks under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Eddie had told me she wasn't getting much because of nightmares. She looked bad… she looked ill almost.

"Alright then." Edward said and stood up from next to me. Emmett and Edward piled the suit cases into the car and we all drove to the airport.

The flight to Florida was long and boring. The closer we got the more nervous I was becoming. What if my mom freaked out? What if she realised what I was now? What if she didn't believe that Renesmee and Eddie were my children? Edwards hand was tracing soothing circles on mine.

"It will be alright love" he whispered to me. I turned to smile at him the best I could.

When we finally arrived in Florida we waited in the airport for Jacob and Renesmee's plane to land. We were lucky in that our planes were only half an hour apart. We would all make our way to my mom's house together.

Luckily the flight was running 10 minutes early. I was excited to see my daughter again. It felt like forever. The minute I saw her flaming hair I knew it was her. They both walked through the arrivals door with smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined. Renesmee's eyes fell on mine the second she noticed us, a smile spread across my lips. Her eyes flicked to Edward, Eddie and Chloe then back to me. She didn't know who to greet first so I inclined my head, a small nod towards Chloe who was standing between Eddie and me. She dropped Jacob's hand and walked reasonably fast towards us. She pulled Chloe into a hug and Chloe wrapped her arms around her best friend. I gripped Eddie's wrist who still had his arm around Chloe's waist. Let her go. I said in my mind, moving my shield so he could read it if he wanted. He looked at me and moved his arm so Renesmee could hold her friend better. Renesmee moved her arm so it was now securely round her best friend's waist as they stood there hugging. I noticed tears running down Chloe's closed eyes as she held her best friend. Jacob dropped the suit cases just before us and pulled me straight into his arms. I laughed.

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Hi" he said with a smile pulling away.

"Have fun in Paris?" I asked, Jacob blushed involuntarily and both Eddie and I laughed. I saw a smile on Edward's face next to me. I reached out and took his hand in mine. There was still a part of him getting used to the fact his daughter was now a married woman. Renesmee finally pulled away from Chloe and I realised that Renesmee had been crying too, she then turned to Eddie to hug. Jacob walked over to Chloe and pulled her into a hug. She let out a small, quiet giggle as he consumed her in his large arms before her smile fading and she returned the hug. Their hug didn't last as long as Chloe and Nessie's and they soon pulled away.

"Are you all ready?" I asked after Renesmee had greeted both Edward and i.

"Yep" Renesmee grinned. I could see a new glow on her face. She was so happy that it simply radiated off from her, causing anyone around her to be happy too. I hoped she could work her magic on Chloe a little.

"Let's go" I said shakily. Edward pulled me into his side in a side hug as we made our way out of the airport. Renesmee and Chloe were holding hands and Eddie and Jacob hand their arms around their waists. Edward called 2 taxis and gave both drivers my mom's address before we separated into the two cars. Edward and I in one the others in the other.

"How do you want to do this?" Edward asked me on the way there.

"I think me and you should see her first and then introduce Eddie and Nessie" I said.

"Ok" he whispered and kissed my forehead in attempt to calm me down. He went into his pocket and pulled out some brown contact lenses. I sighed and slipped them into my eyes. We thought it was best to keep my eyes the colour they used to be. My mom would notice the change in my skin and the eye colour might have been a little too much for her to handle so we thought it was best to keep them brown. Edward smiled at me.

"Not the same but they'll do" he said to me with an adoring smile as he stared into my eyes.

When we arrived Renesmee, Eddie, Jacob and Chloe weren't far behind. I took in an unnecessary breath as I stared at the house. I hadn't seen it since I was a vampire. The human memories were fuzzy from the last time Edward and I were here.

"Ok you four just stay here for a minute. Your mother and I are just going to talk to Renee and Phil for a sec. when you hear your names, walk towards the door ok?" Edward said. They all nodded and Edward and I began walking towards the house. Edward squeezed my hand and lifted his other to knock on the door. A few minutes later it swung open and my mother was standing there. Her face lit up.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Gosh it's been way too long since I saw you both" she said and pulled me into a hug. "I swear being in forks has made you paler Bella." She scowled looking at me more. "But you're still just as beautiful" she cooed pulling me back into her arms. I laughed and we pulled away again. She then pulled Edward into a hug. "Oh my handsome son in law. You haven't changed at all." She said with a huge smile on her face. Edward wrapped the arm that wasn't holding my hand around my mother's waist in a slightly awkward hug. "Oh it's so nice to see you both. I've missed you so much!" she said with a huge smile as she looked between Edward and i.

"I've missed you too mom" I said, trying my best to keep the bells from ringing in my voice.

"Anyway… come in come in. I'm so excited that you're going to be staying. Didn't you say another 4 people were coming with you though? Where are they? Are they your siblings Edward?" she asked. When we had planned this we told my mom that she would need to accommodate 6 of us, not 2. She didn't know why but we said we'd explain when we were there.

"No mom… that's why we need to talk to you. Just before we go in we need to tell you something" I told her.

"Oh you're pregnant aren't you?" she asked her voice rising in excitement.

"No" I laughed. Her face dropped. "But that doesn't mean I'm not a mother" I added. A frown appeared on her forehead. "I'm sorry that I've kept you from this for so long but you'll understand when you see them. Mom, Edward and I both have children, and I'm so sorry that I kept you in the dark, I know you would have loved to see your grandchildren grow up but that's the thing." I said. She continued to stare at me.

"I have grandchildren?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her with a sigh. "Their names are Renesmee and Edward." I told her. "I named Renesmee after you and Esme. Both of your names are in hers" I said with a smile hoping shed see that.

"You have 2 kids and you never told me? How old are they? Are they here?" she asked, scanning the area behind us.

"Yes. But you have to keep a very open mind when you see them mom. You're not going to expect what you see" I told her.

"What do you mean? Are they handicapped or something?" she asked.

"No. nothing like that" I said and turned to Edward. He smiled slightly.

"They're not going to be as young as you expect" Edward said to her this time.

"How do you mean? I haven't seen you in 7 years, where you pregnant on your wedding day and you didn't tell me? where are they?" she asked.

"Renesmee… Eddie…" I said, calling them out to us. Both Nessie and Eddie walked over hand in hand. I saw the recognition in her face. She knew they were my children, she couldn't deny the similarities between Edward and I and Eddie and Nessie but she didn't understand how they were so grown up. She was counting 18 years, trying to fit it into 7.

"I know it's very hard to get your head around mom. But they are my children." I said to her.

"But… yes but… I can see the resemblance… they're exactly you and Edward but…" she said, Eddie and Nessie were now at our side, smiling warmly at my mother. My mom was narrowing her eyes, her forehead frowned, and she then straightened them and tilted forward then back, trying to get a better angle at them. "I don't understand" she said looking back at me.

"I know it doesn't seem to be possible but they are completely and utterly our children. We are sorry we kept you from the truth for so long Renee but we thought it was time you should know about them" Edward said to her.

"You're only 26 Bella. You can't have teenage children" she said staring at Eddie and Nessie.

"They are mine" I told her again. She changed the subject slightly.

"Who are the other two you spoke of? Do you have more children?" she asked accusingly although her voice seemed softer, as if she just wanted to know more, not scowling me for hiding this from her.

"No. The other two are Nessie and Eddie's partners." I said.

"Partners? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well Renesmee's husband actually, but Eddie isn't married" I told her.

"I missed your wedding?" Renee asked looking at Renesmee, her eyes welling. She didn't seem to care that her 7 year old granddaughter looked 18 she was upset she had missed her wedding.

"I'm sorry Renee… you didn't know… it's just… I'm sorry" Edward said. My mom shook Edward off and walked up to Renesmee and pulled her into a hug. Renesmee was reluctant at first but a huge smile spread across her face and wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

"Congratulations" she said to her.

"Thanks" Renesmee said and pulled back to look at her grandmother properly.

"I don't understand why, I don't know how and I don't know if I will believe the explanation but I can't deny that these beautiful children are my grandkids." My mom said to me. A smile grew on my face. She had accepted it. Just like Charlie had when he first saw Renesmee. She didn't know how, she didn't know why but a part of her knew they were her grandchildren and she wanted to know them. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me how… and I don't mind, I just don't want to miss anything else ok?" she asked us pulling Renesmee's hand in her own and placing it against her heart. Edward and I nodded. She turned back to look at Eddie and Nessie with a smile.

"Come on kids" she said motioning for us all to go into the house.

"Jacob, Chloe" I called and Jacob and Chloe walked up to us.

"Oh, I guess the husband and the girlfriend?" my mom asked. We nodded and she smiled at them. "Nice to meet you" she said. Chloe let out a small forced smile. I knew my mom noticed it but she ignored it and we all walked into the house. We all congregated into the living room.

"Well then… I guess we have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" she asked sitting down in a seat. I sat down next to her with Edward on my other side. Nessie, Jacob, Eddie and Chloe went to sit on the three seater. There wasn't much room so Nessie sat on Jacob's lap. I noticed the way he traced patterns on her thigh and I felt Edward let out a long sigh next to me. I turned to see him looking at Jacob. I rolled my eyes; clearly Jacob was thinking about something that Edward wasn't exactly happy to hear. I noticed a little wordless exchange between Eddie and Chloe. It was Eddie that spoke up.

"Erm Ren- grandma?" he asked unsure what to call her. Renee's face lit up.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked.

"Is it ok if Chloe uses your bathroom, it was a long flight" he said.

"Of course dear. It's down the hall, first left" she said to Chloe with a smile. Chloe let out another forced smile and stood up from the couch. I watched Eddie's eye linger on her back as she walked out.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but does she not like me?" Renee asked in a whisper, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Oh no it's not that" I said trying to reassure her. "Chloe doesn't mean to be rude; she's going through a tough time at the moment. Her mom died last week. She hasn't been out of Eddie's room ever since. This is the first time she's interacted with anyone other than my son since then. She's still adjusting" I told her. Renee's face dropped.

"Oh dear. Poor girl" she cooed and looked to Eddie. "I'm sorry" she said. Eddie let out a small smile. Nessie reached from her position on Jacob to take his hand in hers. Renee didn't know she was initiating a secret conversation but the rest of us did. I leant over to take my mom's hand in mine. I couldn't imagine losing her so early like Chloe had lost hers. My mom smiled at me and patted my hand.

"I can't believe you're so cold Bella. It's a lovely day outside. I would put the heating on for you, except we don't have any here" she laughed. I smiled and withdrew my hand, I had forgotten about the change in my skin temperature.

"It's ok" I told her with a nervous laugh.

"Would any of you like a drink? Lunch? You must be all starving" she said.

"I could do with some food" Jacob grinned. I rolled my eyes at my new son in law.

"I'll help you" I told my mom standing up with her. We walked into the kitchen and she started getting ingredients out the cupboards.

"Get the bread from over there please sweetheart" she said pointing at the bread bin. I pulled the white loaf out and put it on the counter.

"Jacob will have 4, Renesmee 1, Chloe 1" I told her.

"What about you and the boys?" she asked.

"Not hungry" I answered.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes" I smiled at her. Trying to act human as possible I moved my feet slightly and rested my hands behind me on the counter.

"So Bella…" she began buttering the bread.

"Mhmm?" I asked, dreading the questions.

"Do you have any pictures from when they were younger?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Yeah I do, I've brought them with me." I told her, she smiled at me and continued to do the sandwiches.

"Well this is exciting!" she said. I smiled at her enthusiasm; she was still the same old Renee, childlike in the centre. "I'm very sad you didn't tell me about them earlier but it was a wonderful surprise" she said.

"I know and I'm very sorry I never told you. It was… complicated. I …" I began, I just couldn't explain to her.

"It's ok Bella… does Charlie know?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her.

"Did he know them when they were little?" she asked looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Yes" I said again, she nodded and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry… it was just easier. He was there in Forks and I couldn't hide him from it" I said.

"That's ok" she said and turned to look at me with a smile.

Thanks to my vampire mind and hearing I was able to process two conversations at once. The one I was having with Renee and the one Edward was having with the others.

"Does she think we're weird?" I heard Eddie ask Edward.

"No. her mind is confused, she's formulating an explanation herself. She just can't get her head around how old you both are"

"But she's accepted it right? I mean she hugged me" Renesmee said.

"Yes. She knows you're her grandchildren."

"So this is it? We act human for the next week just so she gets a chance to spend time with us?" Eddie asked.

"Yes"

"Then we go back on our honeymoon?" Nessie asked, I was guessing to Jacob.

"Yes" Jacob said and I could tell he was smiling behind the answer.

"You have a choice. You two can either stay here with us or there is a hotel only a mile down the road. If you want to be away from us you are welcome to continue your honeymoon there." Edward answered them.

"Can we stay here? I kinda missed them" Renesmee said.

"Of course" Jacob answered.

"Do we get to stay in the same room if we stay here?" she asked.

"Yes you do" Edward answered. "So do you and Chloe"

"Good" Eddie answered and I heard the smile in his voice.

When Renee and I were done with making lunch we walked back into the living room. Jacob ate his sandwiches in the length of time it took Renesmee and Chloe to finish their one.

"So can I ask how old you all are?" Renee said timidly. Renesmee looked to me, panicking.

"Renesmee is 7, but physically 17, Eddie is 6 but physically 18. Chloe is 16 and is actually 16 and Jacob is 24" I told her.

"7…" she said trailing off and shaking her head. "That's so strange, you should be a little girl" she said looking at Renesmee still sitting on Jacobs lap. "And you let her get married so young?" she asked turning to look at me and Edward.

"It's complicated" I said again.

"But… no offence to you Jacob" she said looking at Jacob before turning back to me. "How do you know he's the one she's meant to be with, what if she meets someone new but is tied to Jacob? I knew you two married young but I didn't expect you to let your daughter follow in your footsteps" she said.

"It's not like that. Renesmee isn't going to leave Jacob for someone else. There will never be anyone else for them both. They are where they're meant to be. I can't explain why we let our daughter go so soon but we did because we know that Jacob will take care of her. She is _meant_ to be with him" I assured her. Her eyes softened and she turned back to Renesmee and Jacob.

"Alright… I accept your judgement. Parents make mistakes Bella, I just hope this isn't one of yours" she said.

"It's not" I told her. I felt Edward squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Ok ok." She said with a sigh before her face lit up. "I want to see pictures" she said. I laughed and stood up from the couch to go into our suitcase where the photo album was. I took the opportunity to put new contacts in my eyes as the last pair disintegrated as I walked out the room. I walked back in and handed her the photo album.

She flicked it open and gasped.

"Oh you were so beautiful Renesmee" she cooed, seeing the picture taken the day of her birth after she was cleaned and dressed. "You still are" she said smiling at her granddaughter. "But as a baby, I've never seen such a beautiful child… and that includes you, sorry Bella" she said to me. I laughed, that was exactly the same thing Charlie said.

"I agree" I said with a smile. She went through a series of 'oh's and 'aw's and gasps as she looked through the pictures.

"You all look so happy" she said with a smile and looking up at me, her eyes were welling up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and rested my head against hers so I was looking at the pictures with her. "Eddie you looked so much like your mother when she was a child" my mom said looking up at my son. Eddie smiled at her then his eyes flickered to mine. "Oh wow. Especially there. He's just a male you" she laughed and looked at me.

"I know" I smiled.

"I see a lot of you in Renesmee too. Especially this picture. The only difference is the hair" she said pointing at a picture of Renesmee on her first day of school. "I know!" she said and jumped off the couch. She placed the album on my lap and went over to the cupboard at the far end of the room. She pulled out another album. "Look" she said and pulled a picture of my first day out. I laughed awkwardly. This was going to get embarrassing. Edward chuckled next to me and reached for the picture. He took the one of Renesmee and the one of me and held them next to each other. Then he turned to me.

"And you say she looks more like me" he laughed and showed me the comparison.

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled. He handed the pictures to Renesmee and she laughed.

"He's right mom. I was identical to you" she said.

"You look more like your father in my opinion" I said as she gave them to Eddie.

"Wow" he laughed. "And I thought I was the one that inherited your looks" he said smiling at me.

"Oh! This one too!" Renee said. Taking another two pictures to compare.

The whole afternoon was spent with Renee comparing pictures of me as a child with my children. I got embarrassed with a few of the pictures of me but everyone was fully enjoying seeing the photos, especially the ones of me as a child. Even Chloe was smiling and began to interact a little later on. When it came to dinner time I heard Phil walk in the house.

"Hello!" he called from the hall. I sighed, here we go again. Edward leant forward and kissed my temple ever so slightly before standing up and pulling me with him.

"Phil" my mom said walking a head of us. "Bella and Edward are here" she said with a smile. I walked out to the hall with Edward.

"Oh hello Bella" he said with a smile, he came over to hug me. "You've changed" he said with a smile. "In a good way" he laughed. I smiled at my step father.

"They also brought their children with them" Renee said, her voice excited like a child's.

"Children?" he asked.

"Yes. They're a little older than we imagined but they're here" she said and took her husband's hand. We walked back into the living room and Phil gasped when he saw the four faces on the couch.

"Oh… well…" he said stumbling over his words. "But…" he began.

"I know it's hard to get your head around but they're definitely Bella's kids. Look" Renee said pulling the pictures back out to compare.

Phil adjusted better after some encouragement from my mom. My mom was just too excited to accept that they weren't what she expected but I was happy. Happy that now I didn't have to hide as much. Happy that everyone in my family knew about my children.

* * *

**Next chapter = a little insight into Chloe's mind.**

**Sorry I've been behind on review replies, been really busy recently and haven't had much time to reply. I still read them though so your thoughts and suggestions aren't going by without being noticed. And just so you know, I set up a twitter a while ago, I'm starting to actually use it now so I thought I'd let you guys know about it. I follow back too :) follow BellaNessCullen **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sabbi, chapter 21 is in Chantelle's POV back in Washington so they'll be in that chapter :)**

**Chapter 19: adjusting.**

**CHLOE'S POV**

Going to Florida was a nice change. Washington had so many memories. I tried to stay in Eddie's room the entire time, afraid that if I saw a glimpse of something it would remind me of her. Eddie was the perfect boyfriend as usual. He was always there, had whatever I needed and always comforting me but still giving me the space I needed. I knew towards the end of the first week he was getting tired. He felt so helpless and I wish I could tell him how to make it better but the only way it could was if my mom came back to me… which couldn't happen. We had vampires, werewolves, witches and demons but we couldn't bring people back from the dead. Which really sucked.

Seeing Renesmee helped slightly, when I smiled I felt like I meant it again. I didn't smile often but when I did it was sincere again. I was still plagued at night by the memory of my dead mother but the day time was a little brighter now. I had Eddie at night, lying with me, warding off the nightmares and in the day I had Renesmee, my glowing, bright, bubbly best friend. The week in Florida was exactly what I needed.

I was standing out in Renee's back yard. Soaking the sun up, feeling the heat on my skin.

"Hey" I heard from behind me. Renesmee walked out and sat down next to me. I saw her glowing skin.

"What if your grandmother sees you?" I said scanning the back door for signs of Renee.

"It's not that noticeable. You only see it cos you're so used to it. Its fine" she said with a smile.

"When you're sitting next to me it's very noticeable" I told her.

"Hey, what's gunna happen when you sparkle? I'm gunna look very normal next to you then" she said with a laugh. I let out one of my more genuine smiles. Her face dropped into a smile as she stared at my lips. "It's nice to see you smile. I can't imagine what you're feeling" she said. My smile dropped then.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice cracking. Tears had fallen from her eyes and that was enough to set the water works off inside me.

"Thanks" I whispered as we stared at each other. She chuckled and wiped her tears away before reaching out and stroking the ones off my cheek.

"I know it's not the same but my mom died too. Obviously she wasn't gone forever but she still died and I was the cause of it. That haunted me for a while, I knew I was the reason she was forced to become a vampire. I didn't know until later that that's what she wanted more than anything in this world" she said to me.

"She still here though" I argued.

"I know. And that's why I said it's not the same. I don't know the pain you're going through Chloe. I can only imagine it but I have felt to some extent the loss. My mom did die, she just came back 3 days later." She said.

"I know" I said, I got what she was saying, she understood. To a small extent but I couldn't help but be insanely jealous that she got her mom back after she died and I didn't.

"I hope my brother is being kind to you" she said to me.

"He's being amazing. I know I'm putting him through the same pain as I'm experiencing and I'm trying really hard Nessie. I'm trying to stay strong. For him. He reads my mind, I try to stop him but he insists he would feel the pain even without it, he just wants to know how I'm feeling." I told her.

"My brother… the hero" she laughed. I smiled again for the 7th time since my mother died.

"I don't know how he has so much patience" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've put him through all this pain but he's still here. Right next to me, taking it as it comes" I told her.

"He loves you. More than anything. Even more than me" she said with a nudge and a smile. I didn't smile.

"He loves us in different ways" I assured her.

"I know" she said with a smile. "I should hope so" she then laughed. I let out another small smile. I couldn't help it when I was with Renesmee, she was just so happy right now; it radiated off her and was drawing me in.

"Keep talking" I heard behind us. We turned to see Eddie and Jacob walking over to us.

"why?" Renesmee asked her brother.

"Because I haven't seen Chloe smile like that since last week" he said sitting down behind me with his legs either side of my body. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my head.

"Oh" Renesmee said as Jacob sat down next to her taking her hand in his.

"You underestimate the power you have on people." Eddie said to her with a smile. She smiled back at him then looked down at me.

"What's going to happen?" Nessie asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know" I answered her. I knew what she was talking about. Who I was going to live with. That was until next week. Would my scheduled transformation even happen now? Did my mom even request who I stayed with? Or did she just leave me to be taken into foster care? We were meant to be finding out sometime this week, Carlisle was going to give us a call and let us know what was happening. Was this week the last week id get to sleep in Eddie's arms?

"No" Eddie whispered into my ear. "Where ever you go ill follow you. You will not lose me" he assured me. I moved from my sitting position to kneel facing him. I leant forward and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks" I told him with a smile, his lips moved into a smile too, mirroring mine.

"So I heard you two can have kids" Renesmee said turning to smile at us. Eddie laughed under me as I moved back to my previous position.

"Yes" he said kissing my neck quickly.

"Are you gunna?" she asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe. I dunno. We have all the time in the world" I said. "Are you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Renesmee's blushed and Jacob chuckled.

"We'll see" he said, his arm winding around Renesmee waist. I stared at Renesmee's face.

"You already have names don't you?" I laughed; the sound was foreign to me. It felt like I hadn't laughed in forever. She blushed again, looking down at Jacobs hand entwined with hers.

"No" she said defensively. I let out another laugh and I could see Eddie smiling widely behind me.

"Can I know at least one?" I asked.

"No" she said again looking up at me. Jacob, Eddie and I laughed again at her defensiveness.

"That's ok babe. You can name our kids all you want. As long as they're nothing like Fredrick or Melinda." Jacob said to her. She smiled up at him.

"Would you object to Elizabeth for a girl?" she asked. Jacobs face softened.

"There a meaning behind it?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was my father's mother's name" she said. Jacob smiled.

"Then I love it." He said. She smiled at him then looked at me and Eddie.

"It was going to be your name, if you were a girl" she said to Eddie. "Elizabeth Marie" she recited. I actually thought that was adorable. That she would name her daughter after her grandmother.

"I love it" I told her with a smile.

"You're not even pregnant and you're talking baby names?" Eddie asked.

"We're girls. It's what we do" I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you naming _our_ kids then?" he asked me. I blushed immediately regretting what I said.

"I… er… I don't know… I keep changing my mind" I told him. He smiled at me adoringly.

"What if we have a boy first? What's your boy name?" I heard Jacob ask. I took the distraction and listened back into their conversation. Renesmee shrugged.

"I was thinking William. After your dad" she said. Jacobs face lit up and his smile was huge.

"Love it" he said and placed kisses over her face. She giggled.

"You're going to make me a great grandmother so young?" I heard Renee ask as she walked out.

"Crap" I heard Eddie mutter. I hadn't realised until then that he was sparkling. Renee's eyes fell on Eddie, her eyes wide.

"You… you're…" she said. She was lost for words. "You're beautiful Eddie" she said and a smile formed on her lips. Eddie relaxed slightly.

"Yeah… erm… this is what happens when I'm in the sun." he said nervously.

"It's strange, it's like a million diamonds in your skin" she said reaching out to touch his face. I looked at the back door to see Edward and Bella standing just out of the sun. Watching us, both concerned and cautious. "Another thing I don't understand." She said with another giggle. "What are you?" she asked.

"Mom" I heard Bella say from the door. Renee turned to look at Bella. "Can we talk to you please?" she said.

"Yes" Renee answered and dropped her hand from Eddie's face to follow them inside the house. Eddie dropped back down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and tugging him to his chest. Like I was a teddy bear he was cuddling after he had been told off for something he did wrong. I rested my hand on his thigh, trying to sooth him.

"So they are going to tell her now? What we are?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know" Eddie said, his head resting on my shoulder.

"It was kind of an idiotic thing to do though wasn't it?" she asked.

"I'm not used to acting human Nessie. I'm not used to hiding from the sun." he said defensively.

"I know" she sighed. Eddie never had to keep up a human façade before.

"You could have reminded me" he said to her.

"I'm sorry that I can't think for everyone here." She said with a glare. Both Jacob and I looked at each other. We knew one of their sibling fights was brewing.

"I can't see myself sparkle, you could tell me when you saw it" he argued.

"Well sorry little brother. I have other things on my mind as to whether my brother sparkles or not" she shot back.

"Okaaaay" Jacob said standing up. He put his hands on Renesmee's waist and pulled her onto her feet, he then took her hand. "Let's go hunting" he said to her. They exchanged a little eye to eye telepathy moment and Renesmee nodded. "Tell Edward and Bella we'll be back before dinner" Jacob said, to me specifically. I nodded and they walked around to the front of the house. I turned to Eddie siting behind me, still with his arms wrapped around me like a teddy bear. I shifted out of his stone arms so I was facing him. I moved my legs so they were either side of his and he closed them so I could sit on him properly. His face was still, staring at something that wasn't there. His arms still around my body, now resting against my lower back.

"You ok?" I asked him, my fingers running over his cheeks. He pulled his brown eyes away from whatever he was seeing to look at me. When he saw my face a smile grew on his lips. He nodded and brought his face forward to mine in a sweet kiss. "good." I told him. I needed him to be strong for me. I couldn't get through the day without seeing his smile. I didn't want him and Nessie to be fighting because it would just make me worse.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok" I told him with another smile. I felt like I had smiled so much today. He looked down at my lips and gave me another little kiss.

"It's so nice to hear your laugh again" he said

"It's nice to _be_ laughing again" I told him.

"All you needed was Renesmee" he said then let out a laugh. "Should have known"

"I needed you too" I assured him. My hands moving around to the back of his neck and up into his hair. "I still do" I said, tears welling up in my eyes, as I thought about how I would get through this without him. His hand moved from my lower back, up to the middle of my shoulder blades. He pulled my chest against him and kissed me, this time more than just a peck. We broke away when I needed oxygen.

"I'll always be here" he whispered to me and pecked my lips a few more times. "I promise" he said.

"Good. Because I think I might just die without you" I told him sincerely.

"We can't let that happen now can we?" he said staring into my eyes as he smiled. I couldn't look away from him at that moment. If a nuclear bomb hit the house behind us, I still wouldn't notice anything but him. I sighed and broke eye contact, falling against his chest and wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I rested my head next to his. He hugged me against him for a long time. We just sat there holding each other in the sun. It felt amazing. I was just glad I was feeling something again.

It wasn't the end of my pain and grief. I still felt the giant hole where my mother should be, aching and tearing me from the inside out but the edges were fuzzy, they weren't destroying me anymore. They weren't growing and consuming me completely. They had been paused in their path of destruction. The love of the man holding me right now was healing me. Ever so slightly. Bit by bit. As long as I had Eddie I would get through this. Eddie with a little bit of Renesmee on the side.

* * *

**My exams are coming up so i cant guarantee that chapters will be updated 3 days a week. i might be updating tuesdays and saturdays from now on until ive finished my exams sorry about that but i need to put school first.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hunting**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Jacob led me towards the closest forest he could find. Jacob stripped down so he could phase and we then started running deep into the trees. I smelt my first kill and lunged towards it, I hadn't had blood in weeks and I was suddenly excited to feel the familiar warm liquid run down my throat. I sank my teeth into the elk, draining its life force and collected it for my own. After I had finished the elk I continued to drink, 2 more elks, a mountain lion and half a bear. I noticed Jacob flinch as he watched me fight the bear to its death. I had to snap its neck before I could drain any of its blood. When I was done I stood up and turned to see my favourite wolf watching me. He hadn't hunted anything but he was in wolf form for protection and speed. I wiped my mouth clean of any blood before I walked over to him. I threaded my fingers in the fur on his head. I loved feeling his soft fur in my fingers. I barely got to see wolf Jacob but I loved it. I buried my face in his neck, feeling the fur against my skin. I heard a low growl from his throat, one of pleasure not anger. I gently massaged the skin on his shoulder as I stood there hugging him. He nudged me away slightly, so I was a few feet away and he phased back into his normal self. I pouted.

"I like you as a wolf" I moaned. He chuckled and walked towards me. Not even putting his shorts back on. "I don't get to see you like that often" I said, he pulled me down on his lap against a tree.

"I like to hold you though" he said.

"I guess" I said; resting my head on his shoulder, feeling content even though we were in the middle of nowhere.

"It's nice not to have to hide behind a tree every time I phase though" he laughed. I turned to smile at him.

"You never had to" I told him.

"You'd never seen me naked before. I found it weird" he told me. I laughed and turned to place a kiss on his cheek. I let my hands slip down to rest on his thighs either side of me. His arms tightened around my waist and he placed kisses on my shoulder below him.

"Where are we going next week?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm not telling you" he said into my skin.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a surprise Nessie." He said his lips moving to my neck and then to my jaw. He reached down from my waist with his left hand to take mine in his. Our rings touched and made a clinking sound. His fingers moved in-between mine and he closed his hand. I bent my fingers, in an attempt to grip his fingers before i brought out hands up to kiss the back of his hand. We stayed there for nearly 10 minutes. "Are you full?" he whispered into my skin.

"Yeah" I sighed; he dropped his grip from me allowing me freedom from his arms. I couldn't help but want to be back in them as soon as I stood up. He moved a safe distance away from me before he phased. He waited for me to start running.

"Can I go on your back?" I asked. I wanted to feel him under me again. He lowered his back to the floor. Allowing me to climb onto him. I smiled as I brought my leg over so I was straddling his back. I leant forward so my chest was against him and threaded my fingers in his fur. I sighed in content as he ran us back.

When we reached the house I waited for Jacob to phase and gave him his shorts before we walked into the house.

"Nessie, you're back. Are you hungry?" my grandmother asked.

"I erm… I just ate" I told her. "Where is my mom?" I asked I wanted to see her and ask what they told Renee about Eddie being a sparkly diamond.

"Your parents went down to the store." She answered.

"Ah ok" I replied and Jacob started tugging on my hand. I looked at him. _What?_ I asked through our touching skin. He looked up towards the ceiling and I rolled my eyes. He moved his other hand up my shirt, when his skin touched mine my breathing hitched. His hand travelled further up my back as his fingers reached my bra I span around to glare at him. He was smirking at me, the smile made my legs weak and I knew I was going to give into him eventually. I disappeared out of the room in vampire speed when my grandmother's back was turned. I heard a chuckle and then Jacob appeared next to me in the room we were sharing. His hands were back on my body as he kissed me forcefully.

We fell onto the bed and the need over took us.

Luckily my parents were out. We knew this trip to Florida was still our honey moon but out of respect for my dad and mostly because my parents could hear everything in the house, we hadn't had sex since we'd been here. Which was 2 days, by now the craving for each other was too strong to ignore so taking advantage of the fact they weren't here was inevitable.

I did, however, forget my brother was.

I was breathing deeply, resting on Jacob's chest when there was a banging on our door. I flinched and fell onto my side beside Jacob. Jacob tugged the covers over my body.

"What?" Jacob said, sitting up to block the view of the door from where I was.

"Dinner is ready" Eddie said. I heard the chuckle behind his voice.

"We'll be down in a minute"

"I get you're making the most of not having the parents but please remember I can hear too" he said and I heard the door shut. Jacob turned around to look at me. I had the covers pulled up to my mouth with my hands. Oops. Jacob mouthed. I giggled as he leant over me and placed butterfly kisses on my face.

"JAKE" I heard Eddie shout. Jacob and I erupted into laughter and I finally got out of the bed to dress. We arrived down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally, they emerge from their room" Eddie said watching us walk into the room. Before we sat down Jacob unexpectedly took my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. It knocked me off balance so Jacob dropped one arm and wrapped it around my waist to hold me up. It wasn't a long kiss but it was a powerful one. Jacob laughed as he pulled away and guided me to my seat. Eddie rolled his eyes and Jacob was grinning like a fool.

"She's my wife" he reminded Eddie.

"She's my sister" Eddie argued.

"Ok ok. Settle down. Time to eat" my grandmother said placing the food in front of Jacob and Chloe. My grandmother left the room and Chloe nudged Eddie before she began eating. He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for Renee seeing me" he said.

"I forgive you" I said to him with a smile. I was used to Eddie taking things out on me, he always apologized after. His eyes were locked on mine. "Sorry I snapped at you. Do you know what mom and dad said to her?" I asked.

"Apparently they just told her it was a part of what makes me 'special'" he said lifting his fingers and quoting the word special.

"And she went for it?" Jacob asked stuffing a fork load of food in his mouth.

"Yep" Eddie said. "Although I think she's going to start asking more questions as the week goes on. Something else is going to slip. We're not used to being humans, at least I'm not. I'm scared every move I make gives us away" he said. I looked at him sympathetically.

"I know. I get it. I don't know why they won't just tell her" I said.

"Maybe by the end of the week they will" Chloe said.

"Yeah maybe" I answered and turned to look at Jacob who was stuffing his face.

"You're gross" I told him. He turned and grinned at me.

"You still love me though" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah well no one is perfect" I said running my hand through his hair. I noticed Chloe smiling at us. She caught me looking and carried on eating her food.

After Jacob and Chloe ate, we all spent time in the living room talking. It was nice to be spending time with my family and getting to know my grandmother was great. I loved hearing stories of my mom as a child, I loved hearing about her life and we exchanged stories from when Eddie and I were younger. It was a fully enjoyable evening for everyone and every time I saw Chloe smile I smiled wider. It wasn't until the phone rang that our happiness was crushed.

"Hello?" my grandmother answered. "Oh hello Carlisle, yes of course" she said and handed the phone to my dad. He took it and placed it to his ear. As he listened I watched his face, his eyes were on Chloe the entire time.

"Thanks yeah see you then. Bye" he said then hung up. He kept the phone in his hands as he looked at Chloe.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said painfully.

* * *

**… remember cliff hangers are all a part of the fun :) sorry for the short and late chapter, like I said next few weeks are really rocky for me, just bare with me for a while.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are gunna hate me. I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow to make up for no answers in this one.**

**Meryn, yes im still writing this story, i was going to message you on facebook but i didnt know which one you were xD**

**i love bnc, its Pancrazio :)**

**Thank you for those who understand my situation, im trying my best to keep you updated but i just got a new puppy too so its hard work at the moment. Thank you for all the support though, it means a lot.**

**Chapter 21: Angels and Demons**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

I was 90% sure I was dreaming. I was walking through a bright green forest. Brighter and more radiant than the one I live around. The flowers around me bloomed as I walked past them, as if I was giving them life. I looked down my body, my blonde hair was longer and brighter than usual, and it reached almost to my hips. I was wearing a pure white dress; it sat just off my shoulders and ran down to my feet, which were bare. I continued to walk through the bright magical forest until I came to a clearing. The place was amazing, I wished it was real. I walked out into the sun that was dancing around the clearing. I watched my skin glow in the light, I span around in the rays of the sun, smiling at the heat. The way I was glowing and the clothes I was wearing made me think of Esther. It made me think I was an angel. There was suddenly a pillar of light that beamed down in the centre of the field. It was so bright I couldn't bring myself to look at it. Even with my vampire eyes I had to shield myself. When the light started to dim down I could make out a figure appearing. The light slowly disappeared leaving a woman standing there. She was beautiful; her hair was blonde, and the exact same shade of mine. I took a step toward her, slowly. Her perfect face was smiling at me.

"Are you an angel?" I asked her. That was the only explanation I had for her. She nodded at me. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"Chantelle, sweetheart you have to listen to me." she said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her. I walked closer to her now, really seeing her face. She had the same blue eyes as me, the same mouth, and the same hair.

"Your name is Chantelle Lauren Cullen. I know because I was there when you were named" she said with a smile.

"Momma?" I whispered. It was barely audible; I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. She smiled widely at me. "Momma?" I asked again, this time tears were falling from my eyes, I walked forward reaching for her face. Her skin was soft and warm.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl" she said with a perfect smile.

"wh- am I dreaming?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart you are." She said soothingly.

"Are you real?" I asked. "I mean, are you my imagination or are you really talking to me?" I asked her but before she could answer me the dream unexpectedly changed, the forest was darkening and there was a strike of lightening in the distance.

"Chantelle you have to listen to me. I can't stay. I swore to look over you and Renesmee and I have, your entire life I've looked over you. I've seen everything you've all been through and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry baby girl. I only have one chance to see you and I used it now because you're in danger sweetheart and Alice won't be able to see it happen to you because you'll be on your own. You…" her voice faded and she looked around the clearing. She was speaking fast but my vampire mind could separate the words perfectly. "Sweetheart you have to stay away" she said as the lightning struck her.

"Mom!" I screamed.

"Chantelle stay away from him. Please baby girl. Stay away" she cried as she abruptly faded into the lightening. The entire clearing lit up in flames. The whole place was blazing. My dress was now black, the ground was burning under my feet and it hurt. I cried out for my mom as my body started to burn.

"Chantelle I'm here" I heard. My eyes snapped open to see Rosalie hovering above me. My sobs erupted from my chest and she pulled me into her arms. I breathed in her comforting scent, clinging onto her as I cried. She soothingly stroked my hair until I calmed down.

"I saw Lauren" I told her pulling away. Her face dropped.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"In my dream, she came to me. She told me to 'stay away from him'" I said.

"Stay away from who?" she asked, her perfect eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why were you crying?" she asked.

"Because something hurt her. She was taken away from me before she had the chance to finish her message to me" I said still feeling very sad. My mom's face went blank, showing no emotion. I suddenly realised that she had heard me call out for my mom and she knew I didn't mean her. "I'm sorry. They were hurting her… I didn't want to call her Lauren... I… You are-" I tried to explain.

"You don't need to explain sweetheart" she said. I felt my heart tug as she called me sweetheart, just how Lauren had.

"I love you" I assured her. She smiled at me.

"I know you do" she said and kissed my forehead.

Over the next few days I was on full alert. I had no idea who Lauren was talking about so I tried to stay with someone at all times. After nearly a week passed I was starting to think that I had just imagined Lauren, that she never actually came to see me.

"I'm going to go pay for these." My aunt Alice said. We were in a store in Seattle. It was just me and her out shopping.

"Alright" I said and decided to walk around the ladies section again.

I turned the corner and I practically jumped out my skin. Alex was standing right in front of me.

"Jesus Alex. You frightened the life out of me" I said to him. He smiled slightly.

"Come with me" he said.

"What?" I asked, he took my hand in his.

"Come with me" he said.

"No!" I told him, using my ability to stop him from forcing me. The only thing was it didn't work. I tried again, staring into his eyes. "Alex let me go" I told him he just grinned and started tugging me with him, I opened my mouth to scream for my aunt but his cold hand clamped over my lips, stopping me from speaking. He pulled me out of the store and down the street. I was praying my aunt realised I was missing but I was being a fool. She couldn't see me. I was aware there was someone else behind us as Alex dragging me down the street. I turned around to see a tall black man staring at me.

"Alex who is that man?" I asked him.

"He's the one stopping you from controlling me" he grinned. I frowned at him.

"What-?" I began.

"His ability is to temporarily stop an ability from working. The minute he is out of range of you you can use your ability again. But right now I need you to be a good girl for me" he said pulling me to a car. I felt a tear fall from my eyes.

"Alex. What are you going to do to me?" I asked. He laughed slightly and pushed me into the back of a car. I abruptly reached for the other door but it was locked. Alex climbed in the passenger seat and the black man sat in the drivers. I felt the fear rising in my chest; my eyes were welling up with tears. I couldn't get out of this, I was trapped, my ability was useless and I was half human.

"_Stay away from him. Please baby girl. Stay away"_ ran through my head… my mother's warning in my dream. She meant Alex.

I took in a sharp breath, keeping my tears inside.

"We're here" Alex sang and pulled me out the car. He dragged me into the house and pulled me into a secluded room.

"Alex" I sobbed. "What are you doing?" I asked, I couldn't understand how someone who claimed he loved me was being so mean.

"See Chantelle… I really don't like your little demon friend. He loves you and I don't like it" he said. I was confused by his words…the only demon I knew was him.

"Pancrazio?" I asked.

"Yeah, the devils kid" he said. He started pacing in front of me.

"He isn't in love with me. He's only a child" I argued.

"Not for long though right? He's barely a year younger than you. You've just had your 7th birthday right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Then he isn't far behind. He's going to be 17" he answered. I shook my head.

"He isn't. He'll be older" I told him. He looked at me confused.

"His father was in his thirties. His mother maybe 20s. Pancrazio will be in his early 20s when he's fully grown. That's why he seems to be growing faster than Renesmee and I did." I told him. Pancrazio now looked 15; he had only been with us a year and he had grown at least 7 years physically. My grandfather thought it was because Aro was so much older than mine and Renesmee's parents.

"Huh" Alex mumbled.

"Is that what this is? You're jealous?" I asked. He turned to glare at me. It was at that point that I actually wished Pancrazio was here, he was a child still but he made me feel safe. He made me feel normal and at the moment I was alone.

"No. I'm not jealous of the child. You're mine. You always will be" he said. I groaned. Great. I had to pick the possessive controlling guy to be my boyfriend didn't i?

"So you heard from your hybrid siblings recently?" he asked casually.

"A little. Why?" I asked. Lizzy had only called last week to ask how I was and how things were going in Italy.

"I was just wondering." He mused and came to sit down next to me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him.

"No babe, I love you, I'm not going to kill you" he replied. I held back my laugh when he said he loved me.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

"Only if you don't do as you're told" he answered. I whimpered slightly, how was I going to get out of this?

There was a sudden bang somewhere in the house.

"What's going on?" Alex shouted. There was no reply. "Don't think about running" he warned me and stood up. He walked out the room. "What's going on? Who are you?" I heard him ask someone. There was some more banging as whoever entered the house continued to make their way around.

"Leave" I heard a voice say. He was coming closer to the room I was in. The door opened and a tall gangly vampire stood there he barely looked 20 years old but he looked strong and he looked like he knew what he was doing. "Leave" he said to me. I quickly got on my feet and walked out the room. There were 3 other girls coming out of various rooms. I wondered what sick games Alex and his friends were playing.

"Leave" the man ordered again. I noticed the black man dismantled on the floor.

"Wait" I said. He turned to look at me. "Who are you?" I asked. He didn't answer; I just felt a sickly motion, as if looking at him made me sick.

"Leave" he said again. Before I was physically sick I ran out the house I ran as fast as I could home.

When I got there I composed myself. I couldn't get over what I saw today.

"Chantelle?" Alice asked running out the house. She collided with me, hugging me. "Don't do that! Your parents nearly killed me. You have no idea how worried I was." She scowled at me.

"I'm sorry" I told her as we walked into the house. My mom and dad were standing in the hall. My mom had her arms crossed over her chest and my dad had his in his pockets. They were both staring at me angrily.

"I'm sorry" I said to them.

"What happened?" my mom ordered.

"Nothing, I just took a walk. I should have told Alice first I'm sorry" I said to them.

"You took a walk?" my dad asked. "I don't believe you" he said. I stared at my angry parents and sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely. Hoping I wouldn't have to use my ability on this one.

"We forgive you. Just don't do that to us again ok?" my mom asked walking towards me. She pulled me into a hug.

"I promise" I told her. Suddenly glad my uncle wasn't here to read my mind and know what really happened. I held my mom, glad to be in her arms again. She moved the hair from my face.

"Chanti?" I heard a panicked voice ask. Pancrazio leapt down the stairs and literally yanked me away from my mom. I wrapped my arms around him and taking in his scent.

"I'm fine" I assured him. It was strange not hugging the 10 year old boy I was used to. Pancrazio was my height now and swiftly growing taller. He pulled away and tucked a stray bit of hair behind my ear, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh at his goofy grin.

"Chantelle are you hungry dear?" my grandmother asked. I turned to look at her.

"No not really. I think I'm just going to go to bed" I told her.

"Ok" she said with a smile.

"Night" I said to everyone as I slowly made my way to my room. I fell on my bed and kicked off my shoes and socks before I tugged my hoodie over my head. I sighed as I climbed under my covers, I couldn't be bothered changing properly.

I was scared. Scared of a 13 year old boy. I looked down at my arm, the bruise of his hands on my body. I cringed, hoping my accelerated healing would kick in and it would be gone before morning.

I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe I got to see my mom again.

That morning my eyes snapped open to hear laughing in the house. It was strange having half our family gone but it didn't mean it wasn't as loud. I groaned and climbed out my bed. I checked my arm and sure enough all the bruises were gone. I sighed in relief and went to get a shower. I noticed the gouge in my waist. I cringed seeing it. It was healed, no blood but there was still a mark, a very big mark. I remembered it must have been when Alex threw me into the table in that tiny room.

I dressed ready for the day, not really seeing what I was wearing and walked down the stairs.

"Ok what is wrong?" my aunt asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have better fashion sense than that… what are you wearing?" she asked.

"I erm… I couldn't be bothered deciding today so I threw on anything." I told her.

"You're meant to be Rosalie's daughter not Bella's" she whined as I walked into the kitchen. I didn't let out a laugh like I normally would. The subject of mothers was touchy with me right now.

"Leave her alone" my dad said walking into the room and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning" he said to me.

"Morning dad" I said and poured my cereal into my bowl.

"Well I say there is something wrong. The Chantelle I know would never dress like that." Alice mused and walked back out the room. I rolled my eyes and started eating my cereal.

"So what are you doing today kiddo?" my dad asked me. I shrugged. Sulk. Stay in my room. Do some more sulking. "Do you miss Nessie?" he asked. I took this as an opportunity to hide what was really wrong. I nodded to him. It wasn't a complete lie. I did miss Nessie, it's just other things were on my mind as well.

"Hey Chanti" I heard from behind me. Pancrazio walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"What makes you so happy this morning? Your laughing woke me up" I said to him, not giving him my usual smile.

"Sorry" he said taking a seat next to me. "I was arm wrestling your dad" he grinned. "And jasper"

"Who won?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Them of course but it's fun all the same" he grinned. "You wanna go hunting today?" he asked.

"No" I answered. I didn't want to be reminded of vampires and blood right now. Yesterday was still burning in my mind.

"Oh ok" he said. "You wanna do something else?" he asked.

"No" I told him finishing my breakfast. I stood up from the chair and began walking out the room.

"What did I do?" I heard him say.

"I don't think it's you kid" my dad said in return. I walked into my grandfather's office and up to the book shelf. Occasionally I liked to pick a book and read it. I was incredibly bored anyway so it seemed like the best idea. I didn't want to spend time with anyone today, I realised I was being rude and I had been mean to Pancrazio but I just didn't want to have to talk to people.

It came to about midday when the door of the study opened. My grandfather walked in and over to his desk.

"Hello Chantelle" he said.

"hey." I said and began to stand up.

"No its ok. You can stay" he said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks" I said and sat back down in the chair in the corner of the room. My grandfather took his seat and started going through some papers on his desk.

We didn't say anything but it wasn't an awkward silence. I continued to read my book as he did work.

"Grandpa?" I asked suddenly, looking up from my book.

"Yes?" he asked looking up at me.

"Is there any such thing as angels?" I asked. He frowned slightly and put his pen down on his desk before putting his hands together.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well… I think I met one" I said sheepishly. I knew that my grandfather of all people would believe me but it still felt weird saying it out loud.

"Are you talking about seeing Lauren in your dream?" he asked. I nodded. My mom must have already told him. "Well there are witches, demons, vampires and werewolves in our world so I wouldn't say no to angels. Whether it was really Lauren coming to see you in your dream I don't know but you can always hope. It would be nice if the dead had a way of contacting us." He said.

"I agree" I said with a smile.

"Do you believe it was her?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered him, I was more sure now than ever that Lauren really did come and see me.

"Then I believe it was too." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Do you believe in the devil?" I asked now.

"Yes" he told me.

"I think that something was trying to stop Lauren talking to me. In my dream, she said she wasn't allowed to stay and talk to me for long, that she only had a chance to do it once. There was lightening and she seemed to be looking at things around her that weren't there. I think someone was forcing her out of my dream."

"That's interesting. Did she say anything else?" he asked.

"Only that she looks over me and Nessie, that she's seen everything we've been through" I said. He smiled.

"That's a nice thought. That you have a guardian angel. Bella asked your mother to watch over you and Renesmee after she died. She must have heard her." He said to me. I smiled. "Do you think Chloe's mother is watching over her?" I asked.

"Maybe" he said. "Maybe you should tell Chloe about your dream, and then she might not feel so sad"

I nodded and closed the book I was reading. I put it back on the bookcase.

"I'm gunna go see what the others are doing" I told him.

"Ok" he said with a smile and I left the room. I walked into the living room to see Jasper and Pancrazio laughing. They were playing on one of the video games. I smiled at them from the door. It was sweet how attached they had come to each other. Pancrazio needed a father like Jasper; it would be good medicine for him. I turned out the room and walked into the back yard. I sat down on the edge of the patio.

"Are you going to tell me now?" my aunt Alice said, walking out and sitting down next to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Where did you go yesterday?" I sighed; of course she knew there was something wrong.

"I'm fine" I told her.

"What did he do to you?" she asked.

"What?" I said turning to look at her.

"I may not be able to see your future Chantelle but I can see Alex's. His disappeared the moment you left me in the store" she said.

"Oh" I mumbled feeling like an idiot. There were always loop holes in my aunt's vision. She always knew.

"Well?" she asked.

"He took me to a house" I said and then paused. "My ability didn't work. There was this vampire that disables abilities." I told her and paused again. "I couldn't get away"

"How did you?" she asked carefully.

"Some guy came in. he was big and looked strong. He told all the girls to get out. Including me. It was weird. Like I didn't want to look at him, like looking at him made me sick" I said.

"Strange" she whispered. "So he saved you?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Did you know his name?" she asked.

"Nope" I answered.

"Well I'm glad you got out. We wouldn't have known where you were if you hadn't" she said.

"Yeah me too, I was scared. I think he was going to hurt me or something" I told her.

"I think we need to have a word with him" she said.

"Yeah" I whispered although I wasn't counting on it.

"I think you should tell Carlisle and your parents" she said to me.

"I guess" I said. She watched me carefully before speaking.

"Did he do something to you?" she asked then.

"No" I lied. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright but if you see him again please let us know ok?" she asked. I nodded in response still staring out at the forest. She stood up and walked back into the house. Leaving me outside alone again.

After sitting out side for a while I decided to go back into my room. I literally spent the day doing nothing at all. At around dinner time I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in" I mumbled. I was lying on my bed reading another book.

"Hey" Pancrazio whispered. I looked up from my book then back down again. Not saying anything. He walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked again.

"No" I whispered.

"Is it about yesterday? Did something happen?" he asked.

"No" I whispered again.

"Chanti, I know we're not as close as you are with Nessie; I'm not your best friend, I haven't known you my whole life but it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm willing to listen, I'm not going to judge, and I won't tell anyone. I won't do anything you don't want me to, but please let me in" he said taking my hand. I sighed and put my book down, looking at our entwined hands.

"It was Alex" I told him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice and not trusting my families hearing range, he caught onto what I was doing. Where? He mouthed. I looked down at my arms then lifted my shirt so he could see my waist. Pancrazio's eyes widened. He reached out and placed his hand over my waist that was still healing. I winced slightly and he dropped his eyes sympathetically.

"Please stay away from him" he whispered extremely low. I nodded at him.

"I will be" I told him. He smiled slightly; I decided I wouldn't tell him of the vampire that stopped me from using my ability.

"You have a bad choice in boyfriends" he laughed. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah it seems that way" I told him. My eye locked with his and we stared at each other for what felt like forever, it was like I was seeing inside him. Seeing his soul.

"Well erm…" he said awkwardly pulling his hand back from my skin and breaking eye contact by standing up. "Dinner is ready if you want any" he said.

"Ok thanks" I said watching him walk to my door.

"Cya" he said and disappeared from my room.

"Bye" I said a little too late.

It was that moment that as Pancrazio walked out my room that I didn't see him as a child anymore. He _wasn't_ a child. He was quickly reaching my age and that was playing on my mind more than anything else in the world.

* * *

**some of you may recognise the vampire that saved Chantelle? If any of you have read the Bree Tanner book you may know who im going to be introducing :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Meryn, yes that's me :) you've disabled the private messaging to non friends so I couldn't tell you who I was.**

**Chapter 22: Bringing up the past.**

**JACOB'S POV**

"What's going to happen?" I asked. Suddenly worried.

"They said no." Edward said.

"No to what?" Nessie asked. I ran my hand up her arm, a small but I hoped comforting gesture. She was petrified of losing her best friend.

"Staying with us. Her mother said in her will that she was giving custody to Richard Williams. Apparently he was her boyfriend?" he asked. Chloe's breathing hitched and tears were welling in her eyes.

"No. I'm not living with him. I don't even like him" she said

"You have no choice. It's what she wanted" he told her.

"Why didn't she give Carlisle custody? She knew how close I was to you!" she said, I could see her getting angry.

"Because she didn't know us Chloe. She didn't have anyone else to give you too" Edward said.

"But I don't want to live with him. We hate each other." She cried. Eddie pulled her against his chest, his hand on her hair as the tears silently started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Edward chocked out. "We have to bring you back to Washington in the next 3 days" he added.

"What?" Renesmee asked. "But that's Thursday. You're meant to be staying a week"

"I know" he answered. Nessie let out a shaky sigh as she looked over at her best friend crying in her brother's arms.

"Cant you talk to him? I mean if he doesn't like her either he would try and get rid of her right?" Renee mentioned.

"We could try" Edward said. Chloe looked up at that point.

"Please" she said. Edward stood up and walked over to her.

"Chloe listen to me… I'm not going to let them take you away from us. You are our family and I'm not going to let anyone change that. You will still be turned in two weeks, exactly how we've planned. You will get to stay with Eddie and you will get through this. I promise" he said kneeling in front of her on the couch. She smiled at him through her tears.

"Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome" he said to her with a smile. Eddie ran his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"What's going to happen though?" Nessie asked. "Do we have to go home?"

"We do. You don't. You and Jacob can continue with your honeymoon and we'll let you know how things go" Edward said.

"Ok" she mumbled. I knew she was torn, she wanted to stay here with me and then go to our last destination but she also wanted to be with her best friend.

"We don't have to go" I whispered in her ear trying to give her the option.

"No its ok. I want to" she told me.

"Ok" I whispered still unsure.

"Well I'm gunna go to bed" Chloe said moving off the couch.

"Yeah I think I'm going to too" Renee said standing from the couch. Phil moved with her and in turn everyone else. We all said goodnight and Nessie and I made our way to our room.

"I can't believe Chloe isn't getting to stay with us" she mumbled collapsing onto our bed. I sat down on the bed next to her and put my hand on her lower back.

"She will. She'll be fine" I said to her, trying to soothe her. She sighed again and rolled over; I kept my hand in contact with her, it now resting on her stomach. She stared into my eyes and we stayed there for a while just looking at each other. "Come on" I whispered moving my hand under her shirt to hold her waist; I leant forward and kissed her lips lightly. She pouted when I pulled away; I just smiled at her and crawled off the bed to get changed. I pulled off my shirt and trousers and crawled into the bed as she began stripping down. I watched her carefully, memorising every movement she made, every line, every corner of her body. I had it pretty well memorised already but I just couldn't get enough of watching her. She climbed into the bed next to me and curled into my side. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I miss Paris" she mumbled, sleep already taking her over. I laughed slightly.

"So do I" I admitted. I loved being with the others, they were our family and I could see how happy it made Nessie to be with them again but I missed being alone with her. Being able to stay in bed all day and not have to worry about anything because we were in our own little world. I just couldn't wait until next week, if we still went, to be like that again. Before I fell asleep I made a mental note to start house hunting in La Push. As much as I loved the Cullen's, which I did… not that id admit that to them, I wanted to be in my own house with my own wife. At least from time to time. Somewhere to escape too, just like Edward and Bella had the cottage. "I have something for you" I whispered before she fell asleep.

"Hmm?" she asked not moving. I managed to move from her arms and over to my suit case. I went into the little pocket I kept her charms in and pulled out the right one. I then came back over to the bed and took her wrist in my hand. I placed the charm on her bracelet. She looked down at the silver Mickey Mouse head and smiled at me.

"Mickey mouse for Disney world Florida?" she asked. I nodded at her.

"I didn't know what else to use for Florida" I told her.

"I love it. Thank you" she said placing a kiss on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair.

"You're welcome" I whispered to her before sleep finally took us over.

I woke up to find Renesmee still fast asleep. She was sprawled out across her half of the bed, her hand touching my side. It was always ridiculously hot in this room, with our combined body heat and the sunny days it was a lot more than we were used to. I gently moved out of the bed and pulled on some clothes, Nessie was still fast asleep when I finished so I quietly left the room. I made my way down stairs.

"Good morning Jacob" Edward said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"What would you like for breakfast dear?" Renee asked me.

"Erm… I don't mind. What evers cooking" I told her, still partly asleep, I looked out the back doors to see the back of Chloe. She was standing on the patio, leaning on the banister.

"How's she doing?" I asked nodding towards her, my eyes still on her back.

"Not good." Edward replied. I frowned sympathetically. I knew exactly what she was going through. My mother had died in a car crash, I was only young though, and it didn't affect me as bad as it hurt my sisters. I decided that maybe I'd tell her, not many people knew about my mom. "You should" Edward said. I nodded and stood up. "Bella" Edward said pointing at her cardigan she was wearing, I assumed for cover purposes. Bella took it off and handed him it. "Take her this" he said to me.

"Kay" I mumbled and took it from his hands. I walked out slowly to Chloe. I had never really had a one on one talk with her; I hoped it wouldn't be awkward. We were always friends but we only ever teased and joked with each other, never as serious as this was going to get.

"Hey" I said, trying to announce my presence. I knew I was a lot quieter than I used to be. She was only human after all; I didn't want to frighten her. She jumped anyway and turned to look at me.

"Oh hey" she said, her arms crossed over her chest. I could see the goose bumps on her skin.

"Here" I said handing Bella's cardigan to her.

"Oh thanks" she said taking it and putting it on. The air was cold, but the sun was quickly heating the place up. Renee's back yard was like a sun trap. I knew Chloe wouldn't need it for long. I walked over to her and stood next to her, mirroring her stance and entwining my hands together to rest over the barrier.

"I was 9 years old when my mom died. She died in a car crash like yours. Her body was so mangled that they had to nail the coffin shut at her funeral" I said. I didn't want to tell her I was sorry for her loss, I had been in her position and whilst I barely remembered it my father had talked about it. People always told me sorry when they found out my mom had died. "I didn't have 17 years of my mother, I don't remember her very well but she was still my mom and I still lost her" I said pausing.

"I didn't know" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah. I don't talk about it. Ever. Not even with Renesmee" I replied.

"So why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Because…" I said then paused. "I know what you're going through… to some extent, at least a lot more than the others. I want you to know that you're not alone. I only lost one parent, I had my father but I did lose my mom and my sisters. I wasn't completely alone, you are."

"Well thanks for telling me that" she said.

"You're welcome"

"And thanks for not saying you're sorry" she added. I turned and smiled at her.

"It doesn't help. I know" I told her.

"Its like no one knows what to say to me, that whatever they say is going to make me break or something" she said.

"I know"

We stayed in silence for a while. I was glad it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"We should probably go back in" I mentioned. I could literally feel eyes on my back.

"Yeah" she mumbled and turned around. I followed her into the house and Nessie smiled at us.

"Good morning" I said walking over to her and kissing her temple.

"Hey" she said. I sat down next to her. What was that? She placed in my head, signifying the exchange I had with Chloe.

"I was trying to make her feel better. I told her about my mom" I said quietly. Everyone was too preoccupied eating or talking to hear us. Thank you. She put in my head. "No problem" I grinned at her. She smiled and leant forward to peck me on the lips. I took her tiny hand in mine, needing the physical contact.

"So the flights are booked for tomorrow." Edward said to the table. Chloe was eating her breakfast, not really paying attention.

"Ok" Eddie answered.

"I don't want to go home" Chloe whimpered. "I want to stay here, it's so much nicer here" she said a little louder. Eddie pulled her onto his lap and held her in a hug. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder

"I know Chloe. And I'm sorry but we have to take you back" Edward said painfully. Chloe nodded slightly, not moving her head from Eddie's shoulder.

"Can you ring us? Tell us what's going on?" Nessie asked.

"Of course" Edward assured her.

"Thanks" Nessie mumbled looking over at Chloe. I stood up, still holding Nessie's hand and pulled her out the room. "Jake?" Nessie asked. I pulled her into the hall and turned around to look at her.

"Be honest with me. Do you want to go home?" I asked her. Her eyes softened and she looked down.

"I'm not going to be mad with you" I whispered to her. I lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek. "We can always go to the last place another time" I said trying not to give away where we were going.

"I guess" she mumbled.

"You don't know what you want do you?" I asked her. I knew her all too well. She finally looked up at me and shook her head. "Ok then I'm making the decision for us. We'll go back to Washington with the others. We'll be there for Chloe. Wait until everything is settled and then finish our honey moon ok?" I asked her. She smiled at me. I knew that's what she wanted to hear but she just couldn't say it out loud to me. That was something we had to work on. "You can tell me anything that's on your mind. You _know_ that" I said to her, trying to get through.

"I know. I'm sorry" she whispered. I leant down and kissed her lips before pulling away and resting my forehead against hers.

"You're still my wife where ever we are" I said smiling. I hadn't quite gotten used to saying that yet. She smile and looked up through her long eye lashes at me.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Right back at ya baby" I grinned. She laughed before placing another quick kiss on my lips and pulling away. We walked back into the kitchen.

"Already on the phone" Edward said his cell phone at his ear pacing the room.

"You're coming back with us now?" Chloe asked. Both Nessie and I nodded. "I don't want to ruin your honeymoon. You've only had a week" she said.

"Don't worry about it. Its fine" I said to her with a smile. "We'll get our honeymoon. You're more important to us. And we'd only be worrying anyway"

She smiled timidly at me before looking at Nessie.

"He's right. I can't enjoy myself when I'm worried about my best friend" Renesmee assured her.

"Kay" she mumbled still looking between Nessie and me.

It wasn't long before we were on the 5 hour flight back to Washington. Nessie spent the entire flight on my lap curled into me. Chloe was the same with Eddie, although their embrace was a lot different than mine and Nessie's. Theirs was longing, as if they were scared they were going to be parted.

I didn't like seeing them like that. Their relationship was as stable as mine and Nessie's; I never imagined them ever apart. You couldn't have one without the other. Sometimes I wondered why Eddie ever kept himself away from her for so long. I couldn't keep my hands off Nessie the moment she matured fully, I had no idea how Eddie had that kind of restraint. Even now. I wondered how different things would be when she was a vampire.

I looked down to see Renesmee asleep on my chest. I smiled at her sleeping form and even though I wasn't tired I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her so close to me. Visions of her on our wedding day filled my head and I lay my head against hers trying to get sleep to take over me.

* * *

**I don't know when my next update will be, ill post the day on my twitter when I have an idea. It won't be any longer than a week.**

**Twitter: BellaNessCullen**

**Blog: BellaNessieCullen. blogspot. com**

* * *

**EDIT - just realised americans might not know what a cardigan is.. i think you guys just call them sweaters. google image it, you'll know what i mean.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't make you wait that long now did I? Chapters should be back to normal next week. Only 1 exam left :D**

**Chapter 23: leaving my comfort zone.**

**CHLOE'S POV**

Stepping off the plane in Washington was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I didn't want to return to this place, there were so many memories here. Memories of my mother, of my childhood, of everything.

Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as we made our way through arrivals. The Cullen's were all waiting for us and the minute we saw them Renesmee ran straight to Chantelle and pulled her into a hug. After hugs were exchanged we all made our way back to the house. Even being in the Cullen house it brought back memories from before she died, when I was happy.

I used to hate her for keeping me away from this house. I hated that she grounded me constantly for spending too much time with Renesmee, when really I was with Eddie most of the time. I never even introduced Eddie and my mom. She never saw the man I was going to marry, the man I was going to spend forever with. She didn't know. She didn't know I was happy before she died. That one day, I'd be ok.

Eddie had his hand tightly around mine as we walked into the Cullen house. I gasped when I saw him in the living room… Richard…

"Hello Chloe" he smiled. He was sitting next to Charlie, Bella's father and some woman I didn't know.

"Hi" I mumbled. Taking a step closer to Eddie's side.

"Hello Chloe, my name is Diane, I am from child services" she said holding her hand out, I didn't shake it. I didn't want to touch the woman who was taking me away from my family. She dropped her hand and walked over to the table between the couches. "This is a copy of your mothers will. She made it a while ago, in case anything happened to her." I scoffed slightly as she handed me it. I took it and began scanning over the writing. "She left everything to you; everything she's ever owned or does own is yours. However you will not have access to anything she has handed down to you until you turn 18. Until then Richard here will be taking care of you" she said, her voice was trying to be sweet and caring but I couldn't help the fire burning inside me. I'm a very shy person, I do as I'm told and get on with it. I don't argue, I don't fight. I simply do. Everyone around me knew this about me so my little outburst was shocking to more than just myself.

"Why?" I nearly screamed at her. "He hates me. And I hate him. He was only around to screw my mother! He's never said anything more than 2 words to me! Why did she give him custody? Why him?" I said. My voice angry. Diane stared at me shocked. I saw Richard shake his head in disappointment. I felt a snarl erupt from my throat. Eddie's arms wound around my body, holding me back.

"I'm sorry how old are you?" Diane asked Eddie, completely ignoring my outburst. Eddie's eyes shot to her.

"19" he answered. Ish. I added in my head. Her eyes dropped to where his hands were on my body, he had one wrapped around my waist, holding my back to his chest whilst the other made circles on my hip bone. He was trying to sooth me without it becoming too provocative.

"Well she's not" she mentioned looking back up at his face.

"What does that matter? I'm 16. Its legal and we're not even meant to be talking about that, were talking about who I'm going to live with." I said to her. She looked back down at me.

"Even if it was possible. I couldn't allow you to be living with a 19 year old man you are sexually involved with. You have to go and live with Richard. I'm sorry, it's the law" she stated, I could see my anger was fuelling hers. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're going to have to make me" I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. She sighed.

"Chief Swan" Diane said.

"I'm sorry kiddo" Charlie said to me. "I'm going to have to take you with me."

"But Charlie he doesn't like me!" I tried to reason with him. I wasn't close to him, but we had friends… family in common. I was his future granddaughter in law for Christ's sake. "Richard!" I screamed at him. Charlie had his hands on my shoulders trying to pry me from Eddie's grasp. It was times like this I wish I was a vampire and I could hold onto Eddie for dear life without it hurting me. _Don't you dare let them take me._ I sang in my head. Whether Eddie heard it or Edward. I didn't care; I wasn't leaving this house.

"Come on kid. Let's get this over with" Richard said with a sigh standing up.

"Why are you even saying yes? You hate me! I know you do. I was always in the way. I was just some mistake my mom made. I'm nothing to you" I fought. He sighed and his eyes locked with mine.

"Its what your mother wanted" he stated.

"Why does what she want matter to you?" I said, becoming infuriated with the fact he was lying… to everyone.

"I loved your mother Chloe. You're not the only one that's lost someone dear to you. I'm only trying to fulfil her dying wish." He said. I could see it in his eyes then that he did love her. I knew he loved her but he didn't love me. He didn't once think about me as his daughter… because I wasn't and I never would be.

"Please Richard. I want to stay. Can't you just hand the guardianship over to Carlisle?" I asked. I whipped my head back to see Carlisle, suddenly wondering if he actually even wanted to adopt me. "That's… well… if you…" I stuttered. Esme walked up to me and her hand ran over my hair soothingly.

"Of course we do Chloe" Esme whispered. Carlisle smiled at me. I turned to look at Richard.

"Please. They're the closest thing I have to parents. The Cullen's are my family. Let me stay with them" I practically begged. It wasn't a lie, not fully. I mostly saw Edward and Bella as the parents I never had, not Carlisle and Esme but they were still pretty damn close. I loved each and every one of the Cullen's. Even selfish Rosalie and her mini self, Chantelle. I loved Emmett and Jasper, they were literally the big kids of the family, always teasing and playing games with Pancrazio, the real kid of the family. The one that so desperately wanted a childhood. Esme and Carlisle were the glue in the family. Without them no one would be standing here right now - except maybe Charlie, Bella and Jacob. I could just imagine Bella pregnant with Jacobs 10th kid or something. I shook off the disturbing alternate universe and I heard a chuckle from Edward -There was Renesmee and Jacob, who were simply my best friends. They were everything to me. There was Alice, the insane Tinkerbelle like pixie that shot around the house like a bullet doing everything and anything. There was Edward and Bella, the most kind, loving, supportive parents I've ever seen in action. And then there was Eddie. My life, my soul, my rock. My everything. I couldn't lose any of them. I would die if I did.

"Look Richard. Surely we can make an arrangement" Carlisle said finally, moving towards the man carefully as if this wasn't his own living room.

"I'm afraid that-" Diane started.

"No Diane. Richard has full custody of the girl. Correct? Anything involving her, decision wise falls to him am I correct?" Charlie asked. Diane nodded reluctantly. "Very well. What do you say Richard?"

Richard looked to me. His face torn.

"I don't hate you Chloe. I've never hated you. I'm not going to force you to come with me. I see how close you are to these people. I don't know you very well and I'm sorry that you thought I was simply in a relationship with your mother for the sex." He said softly to me. I don't think I'd ever heard him speak more than one sentence to me. "Ill give you custody Carlisle because I want her to be happy" he said. My eyes softened. Why was he being so nice? Why didn't he just tell the truth and say that he didn't want to have to look after me. That's clearly why he was handing me over. Not for my happiness.

"Are you sure about that Richard? Given your… circumstances" the woman said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She ignored me, still looking at Richard.

"I'm sure" he said, his eyes locked on my face.

"Alright" she sighed. She went over to her briefcase and pulled out a file. Carlisle brought a pen over and she began filling it out.

"Richard I'm going to need you to sign here." She said. Richard walked over and signed his name. "Carlisle" she said and Carlisle took his turn. I took a peak over at the contract on the table just to make sure it was true. That this was actually happening; that I got to stay with the Cullen's when I saw something that didn't quite register in my head. I looked over to where Richard had signed and I had to read the words 5 times before they registered.

He hadn't signed under 'given guardian'.

When I heard my mom had given custody to Richard, I was shocked; well shocked was an understatement. She had only been dating the man a few months and she was willing to hand her only daughter to him in the sake of her accidently dying? The fact that she even had time in those few months to write him into her will was beyond me… it wasn't until I saw his signature under 'father' that it really hit me.

The reason he was on the will was because he was my birth father. The man who knocked up my mother when she was only 16 and left her. The one who ran away from the impending doom of becoming a father. The one who had come back into my life and didn't even tell me who he was.

My mom didn't make her will in the last few months. Richard had always been her back up if anything happened to her. I just didn't understand it. I didn't understand why he was here now if he had run out on us before I was even born.

I looked up at him and his eyes locked with mine… my eyes. My mother was blonde and blue eyed. I never looked remotely similar to her but staring at Richard I suddenly saw myself. His dark hair and dark eyes were the same as mine. He was right down to the tiny atoms that made us up; my father.

* * *

**Dun dun dun… I know I'm turning my story into a soap opera but ahh well… it came to me and I had to put it in, a few people asked what happened to Chloe's father and I always thought I'd bring him back eventually. Whatcha think? Drama's not over yet, nor have I forgotten about Chantelle and her little boyfriend problem.**

**Twitter: BellaNessCullen**

**Blog: BellaNessieCullen. blogspot. com**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update. I'm a bit of a mess right now. im going to change my update day from Tuesday to Wednesday. It will just be a little easier for me. So from now on it will be Wednesday/Friday/Sunday.**

**Chapter 24: rebonding**

**EDDIE'S POV**

Oh boy.

I put the pieces together just before Chloe did.

"You're my dad?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. I reached for her, automatically. Over the past few weeks I was there to comfort her, I was completely in tune with her emotions, her needs, her everything. My hand secured around hers and she stepped back into my arms. Richard's eyes flew down to where Chloe was touching me.

"Yes Chloe. I- your mother and I were- we were going to tell you" he told her.

"A year! You've been dating my mom for a _year_ and you couldn't even tell me? You saw me nearly every day and you couldn't tell me? You never spoke more than 2 words to me! Why? I thought you hated me." she asked, tears were falling freely from her eyes as she stared at her father. She was shaking with anger. The shy Chloe we were all used to was breaking out of her shell.

"Chloe, I can't tell you how sorry I am… I-" he began, his face twisted as he stared at his daughter.

"No! You're not sorry! You left us; you left us when I wasn't even 1 years old for some new younger blonder version of mom! You left me! How could you leave me?" she said as she so desperately held back her crying. I supported her in my arms; she held herself up though and shuffled away from me. _I'm ok._ She thought although her thoughts were flooded with anger and betrayal. I dropped my arms and she stood in the centre of the room. Me behind her and her father in front.

"Chloe… I am sorry, I am so sorry. I know I was an idiot. I shouldn't have left your mother when you were so young and you can hate me, you can forget about me, you can do whatever you want. Just know that I never ever forgot about you."

"You left me!" she snarled at him. It was suddenly hitting me that Chloe was going to be one feisty newborn. I could see her breathing become uneven, her anger was fuelling her asthma. I looked over at my uncle and signalled for him to calm her down. I put my hand on her arm. _Calm down babe. You're getting yourself worked up_. I let my hand drop and she let out a long shaky sigh.

"I didn't leave you for a younger version of your mom. It's more complicated than that sweetheart" he said oblivious to our exchange.

"Don't speak to me like I'm 5." she said although she was much calmer now. He sighed.

"Maybe this would be best without such a large audience. Maybe we could go out for lunch tomorrow or something?" he asked.

"I think that's a good idea." My grandfather added. Chloe looked over to my grandfather then over to Richard.

"Ok" she said to him her eyes still flaring with a hint of anger. "Only because this is between us, no one else should have to witness it" she said then took a deep breath before turning to Diane. "I get to stay here right?" she asked. Diane nodded.

"Your father gave custody to Carlisle. That means he is your legal guardian and you are allowed to stay… although I don't like the idea of…" she said trailing off and looking at me.

"They don't sleep in the same bed. I have rules my children and their partners have to follow" my grandfather said, saving the day. Diane turned to look at him and nodded approvingly.

"Ok I think we're done here… Chief Swan" Diane said motioning for the door.

"I er… think I'm going to stay…" my grandfather said looking at my mom.

"Oh. Erm ok. Well I think my job is done. If you change your mind, give me a call" she said looking at Chloe and then Richard. Chloe nodded at her and she left.

"Ill erm… see you tomorrow?" Richard asked. Chloe nodded.

"Do you mind if I bring someone?" she asked suddenly timid before she put the walls back. "Well ill be bringing someone anyway but I thought I'd ask you first" she added.

"I don't mind at all." he said looking at me with a smile.

"Thanks" Chloe replied.

"Ok so noon tomorrow? I'll come and pick you up"

"Ok" Chloe replied.

"Oh and Chloe?" he asked stopping at the door to turn back.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. We were so close to becoming a family again" he said. She nodded but didn't reply. Fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Richard left and Chloe let out a huge sigh. I had my arms around her in a second. She relaxed into me.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events" Pancrazio whispered to Chantelle in the silence. No one replied to him, everyone just made their way out of the living room leaving Nessie, Jacob and I with Chloe who was perfectly still in my arms. My eyes were locked with Nessie's; it felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, like I had been through all this without her, being in Florida was less stressful, Chloe was calmer, happier there than here. She smiled slightly at me before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders in a hug. I loosened my grip, allowing Chloe to move again. She turned around and smiled weakly at her best friend before letting out another long sigh.

"I think I'm gunna go to bed. This is all a bit overwhelming." she said pulling out of mine and Nessie's embrace completely.

"Ok" Nessie whispered, although she was watching Chloe with careful eyes.

"Ill see you when you come up. Don't rush. You need to see your family" Chloe said turning to me.

"I see them everyday" I argued.

"With me glued to your hip." She said rolling her eyes. "Good night guys" she said.

"Night" Nessie and Jacob replied to her before she made her own way up to my bed room.

"Just go" Nessie said nudging my arm. "Its not like I haven't spend 3 days with you" she said. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into my chest. I knew she was only joking and giving me the signal to follow Chloe up but she was right. I hadn't spent time with her in a long time and Chloe needed the space. I had to stop being so overbearing. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm gunna go… see what Bella is doing" Jacob said pointing to the door before walking out. Renesmee laughed and pulled away from me, she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"You can go up you know." She said. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side. She curled into me willingly; it had been a long time since I spent time with just my sister. It felt like things were always in the way and we never got a chance to be close anymore.

"Nah. She needs some time. Like she said, we've been glued to each other's hip. She needs space. Especially after just finding out about her dad." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

We were both focused on the TV when Chantelle came skipping into the room. It was so strange to see her so old. I was still used to seeing the 10 year old and yet here she was all woman sized.

"Hey" she said and sat down on the other side of Nessie. Nessie reached out and put her arm around Chantelle.

"Aw, just like old times, my little buddies. You were both so cute when you were little" Nessie suddenly said. She pulled us into her, cradling us in each arm. Chantelle and I laughed.

"I'm sure that was much easier when they were younger. Why so nostalgic Ness?" Pancrazio asked walking in to the room.

"I dunno, a wave of déjà vu hit me. I remember sitting here all the time, them on either side of me as we watched TV" she said. I chuckled slightly, as did Chantelle. I looked over Renesmee's body to Chantelle and we locked eye contact, I nodded at her and she knew what I was hinting. We both leant over to place a kiss on Renesmee's cheek on either side. We made a point of making it a big sloppy one. She giggled then moaned as we pulled away. She wiped each of her cheeks, then her eyes. I didn't know why she was being so emotional but i found it cute. Renesmee was always the big sister, she was the eldest after all. It wasn't until I over took her in age that the roles started to reverse.

"I remember that too" she laughed. Chantelle and I laughed before falling back in our sitting positions. Pancrazio was smiling as he went to sit in the arm chair.

"You guys are cute. I wish I had siblings growing up. It might have made it easier" he said. I looked over at him sympathetically. I couldn't imagine the childhood he went through.

"You have us" Nessie smiled. He smiled back at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

The next day I went with Chloe to see her father. Of course I didn't eat and throughout the lunch I was thinking maybe Renesmee should have gone with them. I came up with a lie and said I had eaten before I came, forgetting entirely all about the lunch until Chloe reminded me. I noticed Chloe barely ate anything, whether it was out of nervousness or anger I didn't know. Every now and then Richard would say something that would stir her. It was generally when the topic of him leaving came up.

"So how long have you two been dating?" he asked after a while of silence. Chloe finally began to eat her food.

"Er… nearly 2 years" she said.

"That's a long time for someone so young" he noted. Chloe shrugged.

"I love him" she said. Her hand moving under the table to rest on my thigh.

"Do you? I mean you're both very young. How do you know what you're feeling is love?" he asked his eyes narrowing. I think he was trying to make me feel threatened but it really wasn't working.

"No" Chloe said, her anger flaring. "You don't get to be the concerned over protective father. You haven't earned that yet" she said. Catching his attention.

"I can't help but evaluate him Clo. Any boy you're going to date will still have to live up to my standards" he said.

"There won't be any more boy's dad" she said. Both Richard and I were shocked when she called him dad. She hadn't once said it without a sarcastic or mocking tone. That was the first time it sounded normal coming out her mouth. It was the first hint that she had accepted this as reality. "Eddie is… the one. However cheesy that might sound." she said.

"You can't know that at your age." he said.

"Oh yes I can" she muttered.

"I think you're a little too young to be having sex though don't you think?" he asked. he was becoming braver and it only made Chloe more furious.

"You don't know him. Or me. Where were you when I dated my last boyfriend? Where were you when I got my first bra or started my period? Nowhere. You don't get to make judgements on who I'm with romantically or anything involving what I do with my boyfriend." she said sternly.

"That's different. I'm here now and I want to be in your life. As much as you'll let me. I know you think you hate me but you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't want the same thing" he noted. She sighed. I dropped my hand to cover hers that was still on my thigh.

"You're right… sort of. I want to know you. I can't lose another parent. But it doesn't mean I'm going to be so willing to forgive you Richard. It's going to take time." she said. He smiled widely at her, as if she just gave him the best news in the world.

"I understand" he said, the smile still plastered on his face.

As I sat there and observed Richard I sort of felt sorry for the guy. He was trying to make up for his past mistakes and he genuinely seemed to want to know his daughter. I mean he was still an idiot. Walking out on his 6 month old daughter and not returning until she was 16 years old was inexcusable but he was trying and I was secretly proud of Chloe at how hard she was making it for him. She was being a bitch to him, most of the time, they had a few moments where it would seem like they've known each other for the 16 years like a father and daughter should but I could see what Chloe was doing. She was keeping her guard up. She didn't want to get hurt again, after losing her mother so quickly she didn't want to let anyone else in to lose. She was testing his determination. If he really wanted to get to know her and be in her life then he would persevere and they could get through this.

The only problem I saw in this plan of getting to know her father was what was Chloe going to do in a week's time? Her scheduled transformation was a week away. Was she still going to go through with it? Or was she building Richard up just to send him crashing?


	25. Chapter 25

**Long A/N sorry, need to reply to these reviews here to make sure they see the answer.**

**JLBB: Hey, thanks so much for reading my stories, I'm so glad you're enjoying them. I welcome constructive criticism so thank you for your comments! As for the grammatical errors etc, I have no beta, I did but she kinda stopped replying to me so it's hard for me to beta my own stories, I just pass over the errors, not realising they're there. If anyone has enough time on their hands to beta my stories I'll be very interested but so far I haven't found anyone that can fit my schedule. Also, this is fiction, I know it's good to have it as close to real life as possible but I am British and have never even been to Washington so it's hard for me to really relate and know a lot about the state. I've done as much research as I can but it's not really my main priority. Just remember its fiction and it doesn't really need to match the real Forks exactly.**

**Volley ball bombers: I did not assume you were 'dumb' I am sorry if that comment offended you in anyway but I did say '**might** not know what it is'. I actually have an American friend and I asked her if she knew what a cardigan was and her reply was she didn't before she moved to England, she said she'd call it a sweater. So I added it just to make sure. No need to get so upset about it. But still… thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot.**

**Chapter 25: No more worrying**

**PANCRAZIO'S POV**

Things were tense around the house. Chloe was still depressed, even after finding out about her birth father. Eddie seemed as helpless as ever but he was supporting her. Ever since Chloe lost her mother I saw Eddie in a new light. He truly proved to me how good hearted he was. There was no doubt that all the Cullen's were good. They were all good right down to their souls, but the patience, the support, the endless love Eddie had for Chloe really stood out to me, it was special and I was happy that Chloe had someone like that; I knew she'd be taking this a lot worse if she didn't.

Apart from all the drama that included Chloe and Eddie I was still focused on just being a kid. That's all I ever wanted, and being with the Cullen's really did show me the difference in what being a kid was like. I was definitely the child in the family, and whilst it was evident how fast I was growing I was still treated like the 8 year old that came to live with them after his family was killed. As much as I loved it, I kind of wished it would stop. I wasn't a child anymore, I had had my childhood and I was grateful to the Cullen's for giving that to me, but I was now at least 15, with my 7th birthday fast approaching I could see I was growing a lot faster, as if I was trying to fit the rest of my life in the 6 months I had left.

I hadn't decided if I was going to return to Italy yet. When I agreed to come live with the Cullen's I always imagined that after I had the childhood I so desperately wanted I would return and help the other hybrids to control the vampire world. So far they were doing great. They often called to talk to Chantelle and sometimes even me. They had gained power already; most vampires's seemed to respect that they were now in charge. While most were glad the Volturi were dead some didn't like the fact hybrids were now in charge. There was always going to be problems but they were handling it well.

It was the day after Nessie, Jacob, Chloe, Eddie, Bella and Edward had returned from Florida. It was weird having so many people in the house again. When they were gone it was a lot quieter and there was a low chance you were going to run into someone in the hall or on the stairs, now there was someone wherever you went. I loved that the Cullen family was so big, I knew if I were ever to have children id definitely be having a big family, after my childhood, I definitely wanted my children to have the chance at having a real one, one that lasts much longer than mine did.

"Hey" I heard her perfect voice as she sat down beside me. I turned to look at Chantelle next to me.

"Hey" I said, I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face. I was fully aware that what I felt for Chantelle was not a sibling love. I think everybody else knew it too. I had feelings, strong feelings for her and whilst I was younger than her I wasn't sure she saw me that way anymore. So far from what I've seen, the feelings I have are mostly one way but I wasn't always sure. Sometimes she'd look at me or smile at me in such a way that I thought maybe she didn't see me as a younger brother anymore.

"Can you put the game away for 10 minutes and just talk to me?" she asked irritated by the fact I was playing on the video games again. I laughed and placed the remote next to me. She shuffled so she was cross legged and facing me. I turned and did the same so I was facing her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno anything. I'm bored." She said. I smiled at her. "Are you going to start school with us in the fall? I know you've always been homeschooled but it would be cool to have you in school" she said.

"I dunno. I guess. I haven't really thought about it" I admitted to her. It didn't really appeal to me. I knew everything I needed to know but if Chantelle wanted me to how could I deny her?

"Kay" she mumbled just before the door bell rang.

"Ill get it!" Chantelle called to the residents of the house as she leapt off the couch to get the door. I recognised his voice the minute I heard it.

"Hey Chan" he said. I jumped from my sitting position and was next to Chantelle in a flash. Guarding her from Alex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you've grown" he mused looking up and down my body.

"You haven't" I shot back at him. His eyes narrowed then he looked to Chantelle at my side.

"Can I talk to you please?" he asked. She nodded.

"No" I answered.

"Zio just give me a second with him ok? I'll be ok" she said her hand resting on my arm. I looked down at her skin against mine then looked into her eyes she stared at me, I thought she was using her gift but I knew what it felt to be under her compulsion and this was not it. She was giving me a chance to change her mind. I sighed.

"5 minutes" I said to her. I leant towards her so my lips were by her ear. "If he so much as touches you I want you to shout for me. I'll be watching" I whispered to her and pulled back she nodded at me. I noticed Alex's eyes narrowed at me. Chantelle's hand slipped down my arm to my hand, she squeezed my hand before walking out the door with Alex. I watched them closely before closing the door.

I ran into the living room and sat at the bay window watching Chantelle follow Alex to the edge of the front yard. I couldn't hear them through the window but I could see just fine.

They spoke to each other for a minute. I noticed with them standing next to each other that Chantelle was now the same height at him, if not an inch taller. I noticed their conversation get heated, he pointed at me in the window and I could tell by his face he was getting angry. I tensed in my sitting position, watching where his hands went. I saw his hand lift in slow motion, whatever she said really pissed him off, his hand hit the side of her face in a slap and then he grabbed her roughly by the arms to steady her. I was out the door before I could even take another breath. He started pulling her towards the road.

"Let her go!" I shouted at him running over to them. He stopped and pulled her closer to him. "Let go of her!" I screamed and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Why should I?" he asked. "She was mine first!" he snarled.

"Yeah well she's mine now" I replied reaching out to take his other arm. I didn't know why I had said what I did it was instinct.

"That's sick, aren't you meant to be her brother?" he asked.

"No I'm not her brother and never will be but I care about her and you're hurting her!" I said pulling his arm away.

"Get away from me hybrid before I rip your head from your shoulders." He threatened.

"Let go of Chantelle!" I shouted at him. Chantelle was almost whimpering next to me. I wanted to comfort her but right now I needed to get rid of her abusive ex boyfriend.

"_You_ let go of _me_!" he roared.

"Alex calm down. Pancrazio go back home" Chantelle said in attempt to control the situation.

"I'm not leaving you" I said to her.

"Aw her prince charming come to save her…. kid I was her prince charming first so go away" Alex said to me.

"You're just jealous that you're not the only guy in her life that isn't related to her! I don't think I need to remind you that you are forever stuck at 13. Chantelle is 17 and I'm not far behind. Do you really think she would come back to you? You're the child. Not me."

"I'm also a vampire who is twice as strong as you" he muttered letting go of Chantelle and gripping my shoulders tightly.

"And you used that strength on a 17 year old girl… did it make you feel strong? Manly? When you threw her into the table? When you bruised her body with your hands? You're a monster." I shouted at him, venom pooling in my mouth. I wanted so much just to kill him but he was right. He was stronger than me, I just hoped the men in our house had caught on to this and were coming out now. I just needed to stall Alex before they got here. Emmett wouldn't let him live. Not after finding out what he did to his daughter.

"You little-" he began, his arms tightening on mine and I could feel the bruises already starting to form. I interrupted him, realising this was about to get violent.

"Chantelle go back inside" I ordered her, I looked over to her to see her crying, all her makeup had run slightly down her face. "Chantelle!" I practically shouted at her.

"No" she whispered. "I'm not leaving you" she said plucking up the courage. "ALEX!" she screamed getting his attention. "Let go of him" she ordered her eyes boring into his. Alex involuntarily dropped his grip from my shoulders; I shook the pain off and walked over to Chantelle's side and took her hand in mine. He groaned in frustration of being under her compulsion.

"Don't you dare close your eyes" she said, the tone of her voice was threatening. Powerful. "Stay exactly where you are." She ordered and he did. She then reached into her pocket to pull her phone out.

"No need for that Chantelle, we're here" Edward said from behind us. We both span around to see Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Eddie and Jacob making their way over. Chantelle sighed realising her hold on Alex and walking straight into my arms. Initially I was shocked by the gesture but I put it down to the fact she was scared and wrapped my arms around her.

"No. please" Alex said trying to move from his spot. Emmett gripped hold of the kid, as did Jasper. Eddie and Jacob stood behind him and Carlisle and Edward in front. Rosalie, Esme and Alice were out shopping and Bella must have stayed inside with Renesmee and Chloe

"You had to have known we would kill you if you hurt her." Carlisle said. "No one hurts my family"

"Especially my daughter" Emmett added.

"All I wanted was her back with me. I love her!" he shouted looking at Chantelle in my arms. "She's choosing Aro's kid! He's the devil spawn! Why _him_?" he asked.

"Because he cares about me and would never hurt me" she said to him. I smiled to myself.

"He's meant to be your brother. That's disgusting" he said.

"I'm not related to her" I shot back.

"What happens between my daughter and Pancrazio has nothing to do with you. It's our family not yours." Emmett shot back at Alex. I could see his patience wearing thin. His grip was tightening on the boy. "Can we kill him yet?" Emmett asked looking at Carlisle. Carlisle just nodded as he stared at Alex. Emmett and Jasper started to pull the limbs from Alex's body. Alex began screaming and Chantelle whimpered and turned into my chest. I wrapped her up in my embrace and held her away from the burning fire.

I led her into the house leaving the others outside. She let go of me and ran into Renesmee's arms.

"Chanti why didn't you tell me?" Renesmee asked her. Chantelle just sobbed into her shoulder. I was guessing she had heard the commotion outside.

"She was scared" I said, Renesmee looked at me.

"Thank you" she said, I nodded. She was saying thank you for me trying to save her.

"Ness?" Chantelle asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight please? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course" Renesmee said and pulled away and smoothened Chantelle's hair from her face.

"Thanks" she murmured. Renesmee took her hand and led her up the stairs. I walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

"Hey you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Jasper asked coming into sit next to me.

"I'm fine" I replied, my arms were aching but I knew my accelerated healing would kick in soon. "Thanks" I added, Jasper was more of a father to me than my original one ever was. It was poetic really, being as close to jasper as I was. He was a fighter, the real commanding officer of the Cullen's. He knew everything and anything about vampires and if you wanted to learn how to fight, he was the one you went to. Although I was pretty powerful with my gift, I was pretty useless when it came to fighting. My father never taught me how to protect myself, only to use my gift. Jasper had been teaching me a lot, just the basics and I was finding it fun to learn all these new things. It wasn't like we were in any danger. With the Volturi gone there was pretty much no one else in the world able to defeat us but it was still fun to learn.

"Alright" he replied. "Wanna go on the ps3?" he asked. I laughed.

"Sure" I answered and he walked over to the TV to get the game ready just as Jacob walked back in with Edward, Eddie and Emmett.

"Your wife's having an affair" I told Jacob.

"What?" he asked, not quite realising what I had said.

"Your wife is sleeping with Chantelle." I grinned. He rolled his eyes. "Just saying" I said to him with another smile as Jasper handed me the remote.

"Talking of wives, I'm going to find mine" Edward asked walking out the room in search for Bella.

"I'm going to find my… girlfriend" Eddie said.

"Aw can't call her your wife yet" I said pouting at him.

"Shut up. You don't have one either" he replied.

"At this rate, I'll be getting married before you!" I shouted to him as he walked out the room.

"At least I'm getting laid" he shouted back proudly. Everyone burst out laughing and I distinctly heard a slap and Chloe moaning that he shouldn't shout that around the house.

"Who are you planning to marry Pan? Chantelle?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows. Ignoring his name for me, I only let Chantelle call me nick names, anyone else and I hated it. I also think I blushed slightly.

"No" I replied defensively. Jacob and Jasper laughed. Even Emmett let out a smile, I didn't know what he thought of mine and Chantelle's growing friendship. Anyone could see there was something between us. I just tried to avoid Emmett as much as I could.

"Hey at least if you get married, Chantelle won't have to change her surname" Jacob joked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Clever dog" I replied.

"Shut up Raz. I'm older than you" he reminded me. Again I rolled my eyes at the nick name.

"I'm part vampire. I'm pretty sure I'd win in a fight" I argued back.

"Whilst I'm human maybe." Jacob shrugged. "But I've lost track of how many vampires I've killed as a wolf… and they were full vampires, you're only half of one" he grinned like I was half as good.

"Carefully what you say mutt. Your wife is what I am." I grinned. He narrowed his eyes at me then straightened his face and shrugged.

"She knows I love her. Plus I mean Cullen's, not Black's" he grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"Renesmee used to be a Cullen you dumbass, the way of life is still the same" I argued. "She still lives in a Cullen house and just because you changed her surname doesn't change who or what she is."

"Yeah yeah" he replied, I smiled at the fact I stumped him and turned back to play my game. I was feeling compelled to go upstairs to see how Chantelle was but I restrained my need. I needed to give her some space. She had been so scared for so long and now her nightmares were finally over. I knew she was ok with Renesmee but I still wanted to talk to her and ask why she hadn't told anyone before now. Edward, Emmett and the others could have dismantled the kid months ago without a blink of an eye. It wasn't a secret none of us had never liked Alex but we respected him because Chantelle liked him. When I found out about what he had done to her I wanted to kill him but I knew I didn't stand a chance. Now he was dead I was overcome with gladness. Chantelle didn't need to worry anymore. No one else would hurt her and I was going to make sure of it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Family hunting**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I led Chantelle up to her room and sat on her bed. She didn't say much she just crawled under her covers and laid there. I was going to ask her if she was ok but that was a stupid question. I lay down next to her and she rested her head on my chest, curling into my side, she sighed deeply and I could feel the tears covering my shirt. I wrapped my arms securely around her and held her as she cried. I didn't know how much time had passed but we heard the most random thing. Eddie was shouting; seemingly back to someone in the living room. He said 'at least I'm getting laid'. Both Chantelle and I started laughing.

"Bet he'll get a beating for that" Chantelle murmured.

"Either that or he _won't_ be getting laid for a week" I laughed. She smiled slightly before it dropped again. I stroked her hair.

"He wasn't the one for you" I assured her.

"I know" she whispered. "But he hurt me. I never thought he would"

"Do you remember your first kiss?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"You told me he forced it on you"

"Yeah"

"Well I think that was the first sign. He wasn't a nice guy when he was human, everything is magnified when you're a vampire, maybe his violence did too." I told her.

"But I've known him for 2 years. He hasn't shown that much violence towards me."

"He's only been a vampire for a year and a bit Chanti and with all that drama with the Volturi, you didn't really spend that much time with him, and when you did it was in your own home. He wouldn't dare to try anything with 9 vampires, a werewolf and 2 hybrids in hearing range" I told her.

"I guess" she said her voice still shaking with tears. She let out a long shaky sigh. "I wish I'd stop crying. I mean he's dead. He can't hurt me anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said trying to laugh. I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay to cry." I assured her.

"Have I ever told you you're the best sister ever?" she said looking up at me. I smiled at her.

"Right back at you" I told her, she smiled slightly.

"I'm not that good of a sister." She replied putting her head back on my chest. I threaded my fingers in her hair and gently massaged her scalp.

"You're the best." I whispered in her ear. "You are the closest I have to a sister. You _are_ my sister. The only thing I really wanted when I was little was another sibling and sure I have Eddie but he didn't come until later. You are my little sister, you were the best thing I was ever given," I told her.

"What about Jacob?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I wasn't given him. He always belonged to me," I told her.

"That's sweet," she answered. "Eddie?" she asked. I laughed.

"I guess but you were first," I told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you" she said. I reached to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Chanti and I'm sorry that this happened to you" I told her.

"Love you too Ness, you have no idea," she replied and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

There was a soft knock on the door and Chantelle told my dad to come in.

"Hey" he whispered with a smile and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I know now isn't really the time but Alice told me about the other day when Alex took you to that house. I want you to think about the man that saved you. What did he look like? Did he tell you his name?" he asked. Chantelle moved from my arms to sit up.

"I don't know is name though" she answered after a while. My dad nodded slightly.

"I think I know him"

"What?" I asked. "Who saved you?" I asked Chantelle. She shrugged then looked back at my dad.

"His name is Fred. I remember him from Bree's thoughts. Bree was the newborn we tried to save after Victoria came to kill your mother. She never hurt anyone and she was only a child. She was killed by the Volturi but not before Bree told me everything she knew. She told me that the Volturi were in on the whole newborn thing. They hoped the newborns were going to be successful in destroying us. They _allowed_ them to try. Bree told me about her friend, Fred. He had escaped from the army and had gone off on his own. She told us to be nice to him," my dad said adding a chuckle. "I never expected us to run into him. I would like to meet him, let him know what happened to Bree and Riley."

"I don't know why he was there" Chantelle said in a whisper. As if she was in awe of the story.

"Neither do I but I would like to go to the house in a few days and see if I can track his scent. He might be gone but I have to try."

Chantelle nodding in agreement.

"I'd like to say thanks properly to, I could have died there. I was helpless" she whispered again. My dad leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry I'll find him" he said with a smile and then placed a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight girls" he said.

"Night dad," I said just as Chantelle said goodnight. He stood up and closed the door behind him.

I stayed in Chantelle's room that night. I admit it was hard to sleep though. I hadn't spent a night away from Jacob in nearly 2 years but I finally drifted off early in the morning. When we woke we got ready and went down stairs. Jacob had his arms around me the instant I stepped off the bottom step.

"You have no idea how hard it is to sleep in your bed without you" he whispered into my ear. I smiled at him and mouthed sorry, I then placed my hand on his cheek_. If it's any consolation I had a hard time too. _I told him, he smiled and brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Mmmm" he murmured and his hand tightened on my hips, pulling them against his so the lower halves of our bodies were touching. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Later" I told him and grabbed his hand to pull him into the kitchen.

"Good morning" my grandma said to me.

"Hey" I answered sitting down on the only seat still available. Jacob stayed standing behind me and played with the strands of my hair. Pancrazio came in soon after and sat down next to Chantelle, their hands entwined, as if it was customary. I smiled at them; I hoped the incident yesterday had brought them even closer. It was strange the fact Aro wanted so much for his son to have a companion the same as him and even though his first choice was me, Chantelle was the next.

We ate breakfast with light chatter. No one really mentioned what happened yesterday with Chantelle or with Chloe. It was nice to be slowly returning to normal.

The next few days were literally that, returning back to normal. Chloe was still quiet but according to those who were here when her mom had died, she was much better. She came out of Eddie's room everyday now, which apparently was a huge improvement. She had crawled back into her shell though after just having had a breakdown in front of everyone, including my grandfather and the child services woman. I was there for her as much as I could; I'd often catch her crying silently in my room or Eddie's room. I always felt so helpless seeing her like that. I wanted more than anything to take her pain away, I just couldn't and it was killing me.

"Nessie, we're going hunting, do you want to come?" Pancrazio asked, interrupting my thought process.

"Erm yeah sure. I could eat" I said standing up from the couch.

Nearly the whole family went hunting. It was just Eddie that stayed back with Chloe. I couldn't believe that Chloe would have been with us right now if she hadn't chosen to postpone her transformation. Chloe was only just getting to know her birth father, and although she was still cautious about him I could tell she was happier with him in her life, as happy as anyone who just lost their mother could be. She and Eddie had agreed that they'd wait until the end of the summer. We already had her story set for school and she wouldn't be returning for her junior year. That was unless she had magical self control like my mom had. We had to wait it out and see if she could be controlled and taught.

Running as a family felt amazing. All in a line running through the forest felt like nothing could get in our way, we were powerful and it was incredible to be a part of that. We all started to split up to hunt our own choice of animal. Jacob, my parents and I all raced together towards a herd of elk east of where everyone else was heading. Jacob once again stayed back and allowed us to drink. I didn't think he liked to hunt with us; eating raw meat wasn't what he enjoyed doing the most.

I sunk my teeth into the elk and started to drain the blood, feeling the warm liquid hit my throat felt comforting but the minute it entered my stomach I felt a churning and it fired back up my throat. I jerked away from the elk, dropping its limp body and turning to allow the blood to escape my lips. I noticed my parents pause in their feed to look at me curiously. Jacob moved from his sitting position over to me, his head nudged my shoulder.

"I'm fine Jake" I mumbled wiping my mouth. My parents dropped their hunt to walk over to me. My dad walked over to the elk I had caught and smelt it before licking a drop of blood.

"It's a perfectly good elk Ness." He said.

"I don't know what's wrong. It just wouldn't stay down" I said recovering and standing up. My parents watched me warily. "I'll be ok. Carry on drinking. I'll just sit out and eat human food when I get home. Maybe I have food poisoning or something" I told them.

"Alright. Jacob said he'll take you home" my dad said. "I want you to go to bed ok?" he asked, his hand reaching to my forehead.

"Ok" I told him. Jacob whimpered next to me, nudging my side again. I turned and leaped gracefully onto his back before he ran me back home.

* * *

**A huge thank you to Jess, my new beta :)**

**Also I just want to say thank you to Kate (katerina1013) for being my consultant :) I can always rely on you to be the voice of my readers, and it always reassures me if im planning a big plot twist if you like it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The first half of this chapter is especially for those Edward and Bella lovers that have been craving a little lion and lamb loving :)**

**Chapter 27: overreacting **

**BELLA'S POV**

I watched Jacob run through the trees with Renesmee perched on his back. I looked at the blood soaking the grass in front of me. Remembering the day on Isle Esme when I found out I was pregnant with Eddie and did exactly the same thing. I kept my thoughts private, suddenly glad Edward couldn't read my mind. I felt his warm hand on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly. I hadn't realised I was stood still staring after Renesmee and Jacob. I pulled my eyes from the trees to look into my husband's burning topaz eyes.

"Nothing" I mumbled, breaking our eye contact and turning back to my hunt.

"That's not fair" he complained as I finished off my hunt.

"Get over it" I told him with an eye roll. His lips stretched into a smile. I moved over to him and took his hand. "Let's find the others" I said and we ran off towards where the others disappeared to.

"Where is Ness and Jake?" Chantelle asked when we appeared alone.

"Renesmee wasn't feeling well, so Jacob took her home" Edward answered.

"Oh dear" Esme cooed, already incredibly concerned for her granddaughter.

"I guess we should head back then?" Alice asked, looking at Carlisle. He looked over to us.

"How serious?" he asked.

"She was puking up blood" I commented, almost disgusted at the thought, remembering all too well how horrifying the sight of my daughter in that state was. Carlisle frowned in thought.

"Alright, lets head home then" he said taking Esme's hand and we all ran back home.

We walked in the door and all headed into the living room. Renesmee was curled up on Jacob's lap. I could hear Chloe in the kitchen getting some food and Eddie was sitting on the other end of the couch Jacob and Nessie were on. Carlisle walked straight over to her and knelt down on the floor in front of Jacob's legs.

"Nessie" he said softly. Jacob opened his legs, allowing Renesmee to fall down and to move so she was sitting at the edge of the seat. Jacob kept his arms around her waist as Carlisle reached for her face. "Do you feel ill?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Not really"

"Do you know why you were sick?" he asked again, his hands falling to rest on her neck. She shook her head. "What were you doing before it happened?"

"I was drinking" she replied. Carlisle kept a straight face as he stared at Renesmee.

"Are you thirsty now?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm hungry" she answered just as Chloe walked in with a plate of sandwiches. "Thanks" she said taking the plate and putting a half in her mouth.

"Hmm" Carlisle murmured standing up. "I'll check on you in an hour or so. If you're sick again let me no ok? And if any other symptoms appear"

"What's wrong with her doc?" Jacob asked looking up at Carlisle. Carlisle just shrugged.

"I don't know Jacob. We have to wait and see if anything else happens" he said, Jacob nodded before looking back at Nessie stuffing her face with bread. Everyone else went off to do their own thing. I stayed standing there watching my daughter.

"Mom I'm fine" she sighed, sensing my stare. She put the plate down and settled back into Jacob. I didn't reply to her. I just walked out the room and up to my bedroom. Edward followed me, naturally.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as I climbed onto our bed. I sat in the centre and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. He crawled onto the bed next to me and sat cross legged facing me. "Please let me in your head" he said painfully after a minute of silence. I pulled away my shield, allowing him to see my thoughts. I remembered the day I found out about Eddie and how I had thrown up my hunt, just as Renesmee had. Edward sighed. "It's not the same. Renesmee's human, it's very unlikely she would be showing signs after only 2 weeks."

"Some women do" I commented, again remembering both my pregnancies, and also mentioning that Renesmee was part vampire, meaning her child could be too.

"Bella, Nessie and Jacob are more human than anything else. The chances of them conceiving a vampire child are slim"

"But not impossible" I said out loud, finally turning to look at him. He sighed and reached for my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, tucking my face into his neck and let him hold me.

"I guess we'll have to see. It's only happened once and there are no other signs of pregnancy. Carlisle didn't even think of her being pregnant when he was looking at her" he assured me.

"Oh" I mumbled. Maybe I was just overreacting. "Sorry" I said after a while.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked placing his lips on my head before he kissed me.

"Because I overreacted."

"You're a mother, that's what you do" he said. I smiled slightly before moving to look at him. He was staring at me, with so much emotion it made my heart swell. It was moments like these. Just tiny moments where Edward would look at me and I didn't feel like a mother of two well on the way of being a grandmother. I felt like the 17 year old I was when I first saw Edward in the cafeteria of Forks high school. I leant forward and ever so slightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled against the kiss. The one thing I did like about being much older now was that we could sustain and control the urge for each other. We could have sweet loving moments like these without ripping each other's clothes off. There was definitely still a lot of that too but there was more of a controlled balance and I was glad that this would last forever.

Edward held me in his arms most of the night. We just talked and laughed and it was perfect.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Today was the day Chantelle and I were going to see if we could find Fred. In all honesty I wasn't expecting us to find him but I wanted to try. He needed to know what happened to his friend. To his enemy.

Bella said she'd come with us, mostly for protection, we didn't know if Fred was going to be hostile when he found out who we were. Emmett didn't really like the fact I was taking his daughter back to the place she could have been seriously hurt but Bella assured him that she would protect Chantelle if anything happened and Emmett couldn't deny his little sister. He finally agreed.

It was Chantelle's idea that only a few of us went, she thought it would be less intimidating and that with Bella we'd be as safe as we were if everyone came. I agreed with her whole heartedly and it was kind of nice just to go out as the 3 of us. Yeah sure we were going to track down a vampire to tell him some bad news and then thank him for saving our family member but I saw that Chantelle was secretly excited to go out with us. I saw how much she adored Bella and me in her mind. She really did think of us as her second parents. I think knowing the fact, originally we were going to be had affected her in some way. She still loved Emmett and Rosalie with everything in her, they were and always will be her parents but with all the events that had happened in the past few weeks I could tell she was making the most of having us and the other couples in the family nurturing her. Although she was physically very grown up her head was still very childlike. It was almost opposite to Renesmee. Renesmee was forced to grow up faster whereas Chantelle was kept young for a very long time. She always had a thing for Bella and I, even when she was a baby and we went on holiday, she didn't like the fact her family had split up. Even for a few minutes, she'd cry until she saw us again. Then again she'd do the same for anyone leaving the room.

We all climbed into my Volvo and I raced towards Seattle. Chantelle directed me to the house that was used by Alex and his friends.

When we arrived we all walked towards the front door.

"Do we knock?" Chantelle asked. Bella shrugged.

"I don't know" I laughed but went for the door knob anyway. I saw Bella take Chantelle's hand and we stepped inside.

"Is he here?" Chantelle asked me. I focused on any thoughts around us. There was nothing. Silence. I shook my head. I could smell the stench of rotting dead bodies. We stepped into the hall and Bella gasped behind me. The place was awful. Dead bodies everywhere, all with their necks ripped out.

"Oh my god" Bella mumbled and turned for the door. She was out before any of us. Chantelle soon followed; as did i. Bella was standing at the car. Her hand over her mouth and her head resting on her arm against the car. She was looking away from the house. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed tearlessly.

"All those girls…." She said before pausing. "Each one of them is someone's daughter." She cried looking up at me. I stared at her sympathetically. "What if Nessie had-" her sob caught in her throat. "Chantelle….." she said it suddenly hitting her, she turned to Chantelle and she automatically pulled her into a hug. I could see Chantelle's eyes welling up. _I should have told them before now. I shouldn't have hid this from them. I'm an idiot. I wonder how many girls have died because I was too scared to tell anyone. _She let out a sob as her thoughts crashed down on her. I walked over to the house. Suddenly grateful it was a detached house. I made very sure no one alive was left in the house before I walked inside. I found the kitchen and turned the stove on. I then walked towards the living room to turn the fire on, continuing over to the drapes that were dirty and ripped, I pulled out my lighter and set alight to them. I continued to walk into all the other rooms on the ground floor and set a light to anything I could. I finally walked casually out the building and over to my wife and niece still hugging and pulled them into my arms. They hugged me as we watched the house burn. I realise that maybe we should have just called the police. I was destroying evidence but it wasn't like they were ever going to find the girls killers. It felt like it needed to be done. That the house was so impure that it was evil of some sort. It needed to be purified. It became evident we needed to leave before the fire department got there to distinguish the fire. We all climbed back into the Volvo and I parked it around the corner on a well-populated street. We climbed out and returned to the house to follow the scents. I didn't know which one was Fred but there was definitely distinctively 6 different vampire scents, one Alex and 5 I didn't recognise. Chantelle assured me that Alex only had 4 friends including the man that stopped her ability, meaning the odd one out was Fred. She said she recognised each of them from the time she had met them so we began following the one she didn't. We all broke into a run, desperate to catch up to him. Every time we reached a house we'd see if his scent lead anywhere else. It seemed he was looking at abandoned houses, old churches, graveyards, even the sewers. The girls didn't appreciate that at all. The scent was growing stronger as we followed it, but it was still feint, we could have been following standard humans at this rate. It wasn't until we reached an old looking warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle that it became obvious someone else was there with us. I pulled open the giant doors just enough for us all to get inside.

That's when it hit us, the intense feeling to run, the repulsiveness and the need to be sick. Even Bella was keeling over gagging. Chantelle had her hand over her mouth.

"FRED!" I shouted. "We're not here to hurt you" I shouted into the dark. I turned to Bella. "Shield?" I asked. It would be a lot easier if his gift wouldn't work on us. She nodded slightly and stood up. She breathed in deeply and the familiar white ring appeared around us. It then expanded into the bubble that has protected us so many times already. I felt relieved when I wasn't compelled to look away from the corner. It was dark but I could see perfectly. There was a man sitting against the wall. He was glaring at us as we walked over to him.

"Who are you?" he ordered, standing up to face us.

"My name is Edward Cullen, we're not here to hurt you." I said holding my hands up.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the bubble.

"It's my wife." I said pulling Bella from behind me into my side. "This is Bella, her gift is the shield. We just want to talk to you, we're not here to hurt you, it's just very hard when you're repelling us like that" I said.

"You're wife?" he asked staring at Bella, I could see in his head, the connection he was making. He'd never seen Bella before but he had _smelt_ her. Her human scent wasn't that different to her vampire one, it was still floral and beautiful. It just wasn't in a tempting; I want to drink your blood sort of way.

"Yes, this is the human girl you were told to find by Riley all them years ago." I told him, he frowned at me.

"Mind reader" he hissed. _What were they doing? Had the army failed? Where they here to destroy me too?_

"No. I promise you we're not here to hurt you. We're here to thank you, and to tell you about Bree" I said.

"Bree?" he asked. "Is she ok? What about Diego? Did they get away? Did you kill them?" he asked, his questions getting angrier.

"Bree is dead. So is Diego but it wasn't us that killed them." I assured him. Sadness replaced his anger. That was what he was here for. After the years he decided to return and see if he could find Bree and Diego, he hoped they had survived. "I'm sorry. The Volturi they killed Bree. We tried to save her; she didn't try to hurt us like everyone else did. We gave her a chance but the Volturi didn't like that we had won and they killed her. We couldn't stop them. I'm sorry" I said. He nodded. _It's good to know either way._

"And Diego?" he asked.

"Riley killed him a few days before the attack." I said. He sighed._ I thought so. I tried to tell her. I wonder who killed Riley, is he dead? _"Riley is dead, so is Victoria, your creator. I killed them. They tried to hurt Bella and I wasn't going to let them get away with it." _Well I guess that's good. _He finally turned to look at Chantelle.

"I know you…" he trailed off. She nodded slightly.

"You saved me. That's the other reason we're here. You didn't let me thank you" she said stepping to my side.

"You were in that house… that group of young idiots were making a name for themselves. They were moments away from causing a riot. I saw all those dead bodies and thought how disgusting they were. I mean I get that we live on blood and everything but they could live with a bit of dignity, they didn't need to live like that, it was appalling. I decided in my process of finding my friends I may as well do some good while I was there. I nearly died because of it though, lost an arm and almost my leg. Luckily I got away, but I was forced to leave them alone, of course I got you and all them other girls out first. Why were you there? You didn't seem like the type to walk into a trap like that. I could tell you were different, you're not human are you?" he asked her.

"No I'm not. My exboyfriend was one of them idiots. He kidnapped me because he was jealous of who I hung out with. He tried to hurt me; I couldn't even use my ability to get away because of that tall black man"

"Yeah I managed to take him out. But it wasn't long before the other 4 attacked me"

"Well I'm glad you showed up, none of my family knew where I was" she said, he let out a small smile.

"You're welcome" he said. _She's pretty._ I heard in his head.

"Okaaay" I mumbled breaking his thoughts. "Well it was nice to meet you Fred; we thought you deserved to know what happened to your friends"

"Thank you" he said reaching out his hand. We shook hands before dropping them.

"I guess we'll see you around" I said to him with a friendly smile.

"Yeah… thanks for coming to find me. I think I'm going to stay in Seattle. Since I know its safe here now." he said I nodded.

"You're welcome. Thank you for saving our niece, it means a lot to us. Knowing what could have happened" I said. He smiled.

"No problem" he replied.

We said our goodbyes and headed out of the warehouse and back towards the car. The house was no longer on fire. There was a news crew there, the fire department as well as the police. I knew there would be a big thing on the TV tomorrow about it. We all climbed into the car and headed home.

* * *

**Not the last of Fred… just saying :) I know a lot of you want to know if Nessie is pregnant or not, you're just gunna have to wait a little longer to find out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: biggest bitch in the world**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I felt like crap.

I just didn't want to tell anyone.

I kept very still in my bed, afraid that any sudden movement would cause me to throw up again. My grandfather assured me that there wasn't anything wrong, maybe it was because I hadn't hunted in a few days that I rejected it.

Honestly, I didn't believe that for one second.

Vampires don't go off blood.

I lay in my bed looking at the wall, I had gone up earlier than anyone else and it wasn't to get away from their concerned looks either. I truly was exhausted and I had no idea why. It didn't help that I was still hungry when I went to bed either.

I managed to get past it and I eventually fell asleep. I was woken momentarily by Jacob climbing in next to me but it wasn't enough to fully wake me, I slipped back into unconsciousness immediately.

The next morning I woke at what felt like 7am but I was being shaken awake and it was getting me angry.

"What?" I growled, I was so deep in sleep that I hadn't realised Jacob had even gotten out. He was fully dressed and leaning over me.

"It's 1pm Ness, don't you think it's time to get up?" he asked. I moaned and rolled back over, pulling the pillow into my chest.

"No" I mumbled and closed my eyes. It didn't _feel_ like 1pm. I felt a sudden breeze of cold air hit me and I realised that the cover was gone from my body. Jacobs hands were around my waist, tugging me over to his side of the bed. He snatched the pillow out my arms and with a huge smile on his face he picked me up effortlessly and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked. "JACOB BLACK PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. Luckily he didn't leave the room with me; I was still in just my underwear and a small lace tank top. He began tickling me, allowing me to fall down from his shoulder but not letting me touch the floor. "JAAAAAAAKE!" I screamed, losing my breath.

"I said get her out of bed, not murder her," I heard my mom from the door. Jacob's tickling finally settled and he placed me on my feet. My top had moved out of place, revealing all too much of my stomach. I tugged it down and settled it into place before I leant forward and slapped Jacob on the arm. He just grinned.

"OW!" I moaned. I had hit him hard, yet he didn't seem to flinch at all. "Ugh! You're indescribable!" I yelled at him. He laughed as he watched me storm into the bathroom. I didn't understand what was so important that I had to get out of bed. I wanted to stay there so why couldn't i? Jacob didn't need to attack me like that. I accept maybe I shouldn't have slapped him since he was only playing, but it was automatic. It also might have been worth it if I had actually hurt _him_ instead of _my_ hand. I yanked my tank top up again to see my stomach. Sure enough there were red marks already forming where Jacob had tickled me too hard. It wasn't much, nothing more than what he used to do when I was a child. I'd always have light red marks on my body after being tickled to death by Jacob. The only difference was when I was a child I laughed when he did it, this time I couldn't help but scream at him. I walked back out the room, to see my mom and Jacob still standing there. They were laughing at something. I walked over to my closet and pulled out anything I could wear, and pulled it on. I then walked over to my husband and mother; I interrupted their little giggle fit, over something about a punch and a broken hand.

"You hurt me!" I snarled at Jacob. I stood there long enough to see his smile drop before I walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Nessie…" I heard him say. I ignored him completely, walking into the kitchen. I noticed Chloe sitting on the edge of the counter with a piece of pizza in her hand. Eddie was standing next to her leaning against the counter. Their heads shot up when they saw me enter.

"Is there any more of that?" I asked Chloe pointing at the pizza.

"Er yeah... in the refrigerator," she said. I walked straight over to it and pulled open the door as roughly as I could without pulling it off.

"Renesmee…" I heard Jacob say. I took the pizza out as well as a can of diet coke. I completely ignored him as I walked out the room with my pizza and coke.

"What was that about?" I heard my brother ask.

"I don't know," Jacob answered before I heard him follow after me. I walked across the giant hall into the cinema room and leaped onto the recliner. I switched the sound system and projector on and waited for it to load. I wanted to be left alone for a while, but I knew I wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Renesmee…" I heard again from the door.

"Go away Jake. What part of I'm mad at you don't you understand?" I asked him without turning to look at him. I heard him sigh and the door close. I concentrated on the screen in front of me as a bunch of trailers started to show before the film. I had no idea what movie was going to play; it was going to be whatever one was last watched.

"Why are you mad?" he asked gently as he sat down next to me. I ignored him until I had finished my pizza. I took a drink of my diet coke before I placed it in the cup holder on the arm of the chair. I finally turned to look at my husband. The second I did all my anger evaporated. I sighed as I looked at his worried face.

"I always tickle you… I get that maybe it was the wrong time since you had only just woken up but I wanted you to get up. I was bored without you" he said softly.

I immediately felt like the biggest bitch in the world.

"I'm sorry" I said with as much sincerity I could. His face softened from his worried stare into his signature smile. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry" I said again. His arms wound around my waist and he pulled me into his warm body. I sighed, taking in his scent. The one that comforted me so deeply.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too," he whispered. He moved the hair from my face.

"Don't apologize. I was being an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you," I said holding back the sobs that suddenly threatened to fall.

_What the hell was wrong with me? _

"I love you," Jacob whispered into my ear. It made me shiver; I placed a kiss on his shoulder, the closest part of him to my lips.

"I love you too" I said into his chest.

"Did I really hurt you? I'm sorry if I did. How is your hand? You know when your mother tried to hit me like that she broke her hand," he said, his face buried in my hair. I laughed slightly, just imagining my mom breaking her hand trying to hit Jacob.

"I'm fine. Just the usual red marks on my stomach. Although my hand really does sting," I admitted. He let out a small chuckle as he pulled away from me slightly. He rested his hand on my stomach and moved my t-shirt up. He leant down and placed a few kisses on my skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my belly button, the way he said it made my heart break. He hadn't meant to hurt me, and it was just me overreacting. He then moved his lips to place a kiss on my left hand that was still red. He placed another kiss on my wedding ring before placing another on my palm again. I moved my hand round to thread in his hair, forcing him to look up at me. I leant forward so our lips met. It was a slow sensual kiss. We broke away and he rested his head against mine. His fingers entwined with my left hand and his eyes locked with mine. I think if my heart could explode, it would have done just that. The tears I tried to hold back fell over.

"Babe, why are you crying?" he asked, suddenly worried again.

"I'm a sucky wife," I said. I still couldn't take my eyes off him.

"No you're not," he whispered.

"Yes I am," I argued.

"You're the best wife in the entire world and I wouldn't want anyone else as mine," he said. That only made me cry harder. I was going to say I love you, but the part of my brain that controls my physical urges took control. I crushed my lips to his. Tears still falling from my eyes as I kissed him.

He was the first to pull away, his thumb running across my cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"What's gotten you so emotional?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, finally breaking eye contact and resting my head against his shoulder again, I briefly looked at the screen in front of me. I noticed that Julie Andrews was singing 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' on a mountain.

"Who has been watching the sound of music?" I asked.

"Probably Esme" Jacob laughed. I smiled at the thought although I knew my grandmother didn't watch a lot of TV she did occasionally like to sit down and watch an old movie. Only ones made in the 20th century.

Jacob and I stayed in the cinema room, and watched nearly half of the sound of music.

I sang along to 'favourite things' remembering my grandmother singing it to me when I was a child. Jacob laughed listening to me sing and it was strange that we enjoyed watching such an old fashioned movie but it was one of those moments I'll never forget.

* * *

**If you haven't guessed it yet, which most of you have, I'll be surprised. I'm not even trying to hide the next big plot line in my story… All will be explained so I don't need the reviews saying 'but she was on birth control'. Some of you want this to happen, some of you don't. I always planned it to happen so I'm going with my original story line, I can't make everyone happy and for that I'm sorry.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Review replies will be up tomorrow on my blog... I know I haven't done it in a while but I've been really busy. **

**I've**** noticed a lot of new readers reviewing my story and I just want to say a huge thank you to each any every one that has taken the time to read this story, if you've read the others that's even better, so thank you, all your kind words mean so much! Go to BellaNessieCullen. blogspot. com (remove spaces) to see if i replied to your review tomorrow.**

**Chapter 29: Sanctuary**

**CHLOE'S POV**

"Wake up," I whispered into Eddie's ear. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, with his head tilted to the side. His back was bare, since he didn't have a shirt on, and his arms were placed on either side of his head. He looked like the 6 year old he should be, it was kind of cute. "Babe, wake up," I said again, this time he shifted slightly. He had been sleeping a lot more now, since we were always in the same bed, I guessed he got bored of lying there next to me so he just decided to sleep with me. We all knew he didn't actually need any of this sleep, Esther had told him so. I reached out and ran my finger down the middle of his back, and back up to trace patterns on his shoulder blades. "Eddie," I whispered again, this time placing a kiss in between his shoulder blades and just below his neck. He groaned and moved too fast for my eyes to see. He had flipped over onto his back, his arms were tight around me and he cradled me in his arms. I giggled and pulled away. He frowned.

"Why are you dressed?" he asked.

"I want you to come with me," I told him with a smile. His frown deepened, his eyes shifted to the clock. It was 5am. "Please?" I asked him with a smile. He moved out of the bed and headed over to his closet to put some clothes on. When he was done he walked over to me.

"Where are we going Miss. Elliot?" he asked holding out his hand.

"It's a surprise," I grinned at him and took his hand. I dragged him out the room, walked down the stairs and out the door. Eddie walked silently next to me. I reached First beach and I could see the frown on his face.

"You're going to find it difficult to sunbathe in the middle of the night love," he said with his cocky tone of voice. I laughed but didn't reply. I just kept walking. When I reached the cliffs at the end of the beach, I ducked under the bushes to dip into the forest momentarily, I kept walking until I found the part I recognised, and moved the tree branches out of the way. I carefully walked down the steep muddy hill; Eddie was still at my side, and clearly not having nearly as much trouble as I was. It was times like these, I regretted postponing my transformation. When we arrived at the bottom of the hill I found the next and final entrance way to my secret place.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to him before leading him to the place I wanted. He frowned slightly but did as I asked. I smiled and reached up to peck his lips before taking both his hands and walking backwards to lead him into my favourite place in the world. "Ok. Open them," I said with a smile. His eyes shot open, they focused on me first before they began scanning the area we were in.

"Wow," he whispered, dropping one of my hands but keeping the other firmly in his.

I had taken him to my favourite place as a child. It was a very small section of First Beach; it was on the other side of the cliff and 20 metres below it. It was incredible, especially at dawn. The sun was just rising above the horizon, and the way the light bounced off the edges of the cliff around us made the place glow. I found it one day when I was 8 years old. I was with my cousin Holly and we were hiking in the forest surrounding La Push. We lived in Forks but my mom often used to take us to the beach. I hadn't seen my cousin since my mom died. We used to be very close as children, but as we grew up we grew apart.

"This place is amazing," Eddie whispered. I leant into his arm.

"I agree," I replied, glad that I was able to share it with someone else, someone special to me. I hadn't even told my mom about this part of hidden beach. It was mine and Holly's place. She didn't come back as much as me though, it meant a lot more to me than it ever did to her. It was a place to escape to, a sanctuary. Eddie turned to wrap his arms around me before pulling us both down on the soft sand. He pulled me into his arms and held me against him as we watched the sun rise.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, I went through the full story of Holly and I exploring the forest, even though we weren't allowed because there were wild animals in the trees.

"I wanted to share it with you." I told him

"How come?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" he asked in a whisper.

"For being amazing," I replied, I wasn't looking at him, both of us were facing the horizon, I was sitting in between his legs with his arms around my waist holding my back against his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"The past few weeks, you've done nothing but be there for me, I shouldn't have expected you to be there all the time but you were. Even when I needed some space, you knew, and you allowed me to be alone. I just wanted to say thank you because without you, I don't know how I would get through this," I said, my voice broke on the last sentence, tears already threatening to fall. I paused and Eddie placed a kiss on my neck.

"You're welcome," he whispered into my skin. I twisted around so I could see his face.

"I love you,"

"I love you too and I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. I just hope that me being there helped somehow, I felt so helpless, I _still_ feel helpless, I know you're not finished grieving for your mother, I know you still have the nightmares and I just wish I could take away your pain."

"You're already doing enough, I couldn't ask for more. Really… thank you" I said, my voice breaking again and a tear escaped my eye. He reached up and wiped it away before he closed the distance between our lips. We kissed slowly and sweetly for a few seconds, before we pulled away. I held back the tears again and turned around to watch the sun rise again.

We stayed there on the tiny beach for nearly two hours. The sun was fully up now and the fancy colours were gone but it was still special.

"Thank you for showing me your secret place," Eddie said softly after an hour of silence.

"You're welcome," I replied as I moved to stand up, I held out my hand for him and he chuckled as he took it and stood up. He dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist as we found our way out of my sanctuary. We arrived back home and Alice greeted us with a squeal. She hugged me straight away.

"Err… good morning Alice," I said as i hugging her back with my spare arm. She frowned at me and pulled back to look at Eddie with a frown.

"You didn't ask her!" she said.

"Ask me what?" I wondered looking up at Eddie. He rolled his eyes.

"Aunt Alice, you shouldn't rely on your visions to tell you the truth. I've thought about it but it's still not the right time," he replied. Alice's frown deepened.

"You guys are boring, Renesmee and Jacob are gonna be married for 20 years and on their 10th kid by the time you two get married!" she moaned and walked away from us. I turned to Eddie.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" I asked, it was word vomit, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"No… well yes… but no, not yet. I mean I didn't think… oh I don't know," Eddie said looking away from me.

"Eddie" I whispered getting his attention. I wanted him to tell me, we shouldn't be afraid to tell each other anything. "Tell me," I told him reaching up to place my hands on either side of his face so he was forced to look at me.

"I just… you've only just lost your mother. It's not the right time. We seem to be doing everything backwards and I just wanted to correct that." he said smoothly, I reached up to peck his lips slightly.

"I don't know if I can get married with knowing my mom isn't going to be there yet, but thank you, we will one day… I just need to… I just need to come to peace with what happened before I can begin to think about being happy again ok?" I asked him carefully; petrified I had hurt his feelings. His hardened face softened.

"I understand. That's why I didn't say anything. Alice is a pest," he mumbled. I laughed and dropped my hands from his face to wrap them around his waist and I pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug and placed a kiss on my head. I noticed Renesmee walk down the stairs. She looked… well she looked awful. I had never seen my best friend so far from glamorous before.

"Ness, are you ok?" I asked her, she did a double take when she saw me standing there, still being hugged by her brother.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"You don't look it," Eddie said, he let me go from his embrace and we followed Renesmee into the kitchen.

"I was sick," she replied.

"Oh," I mumbled and sat next to her. She placed her head in her hands.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I was coming on my period but I still have two weeks left of my pill to take. I'm as moody as hell and I'm feeling like crap all day" she told me. I reached out to put my arm around her shoulders, resting my head on my arm in a hug.

"You could just have a bug. Did grandpa say anything?" Eddie asked.

"No I was going to ask him today,"

"You'll be fine," I told her.

"What's going on?" Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"I feel like shit" Renesmee replied. Carlisle frowned at her. "Sorry, I feel like crap" she said again, his frown didn't drop. "No other word is strong enough for how I feel!" she almost shouted. I flinched away from her. She sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled turning back to the table and putting her head in her hands.

"Let me see you," Carlisle said sitting down next to her. She turned to look at me. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"I was sick again this morning," she told him as Jacob walked into the room.

"Yeah… not nice. I preferred it when she was puking blood." He said coming to stand next to his wife. Carlisle reached towards Renesmee and took her face in his hands. He stared at her closely. He opened his mouth to speak but hurricane Alice interrupted.

"This is SO EXCITING!" she sang, coming into the room with a huge smile on her face. "I told you so!" she said to me and Eddie.

"Told us so what?" I asked, looking at the pixie like she had gone completely off the deep end.

"Renesmee's pregnant!" she grinned just as Edward and Bella walked into the room.

"What?" All of us said in synchronisation, completely stunned by Alice's accusation. I looked over to Renesmee who was staring at her aunt in complete shock.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: In shock.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"What makes you so sure? You can't see Renesmee," Eddie said. I was still processing my aunt saying those words to me. Was I? Did I feel pregnant?

"Well I can't see Renesmee specifically pregnant, but my visions, they're shifting, changing, I just know there is going to be a baby, I see Bella holding a baby, and then passing it to Chloe, who is a vampire." She said. "I assumed it was her grandchild, who else's could it be? It looks like Renesmee but the skin is dark like Jacob's," Alice said, I watched my dad's face as he watched the vision in Alice's mind; he then turned to Jacob and I. I expected him to be the first to speak but my mom appeared at my side in a second.

"Renesmee… with me. Now." My mom said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the seat.

"I'm not pregnant mom. It's not my kid," I told her but I looked back at Jacob suddenly worried. I couldn't be pregnant, that's not what was wrong with me, I was ill or coming on my period or something. I couldn't be pregnant, I was on birth control, more importantly I wasn't _ready_. I was nowhere near ready.

She pulled me into her bathroom and opened the cabinet on the wall. She rummaged through it until she found what she wanted. She then handed me a blue box.

"Go do it," she told me. I took the box from her.

"Mom… I'm not pregnant, I'm on the pill," I told her.

"Go do it," she ordered again.

"Why do you have pregnancy tests anyway?" I asked. She didn't reply she just glared at me. "Fine," I sighed, and pointed to the door for her to leave. She left and I locked the door behind her. I opened the box, and read the instructions. I followed the instructions perfectly, and sat on the edge of the bath, waiting for the results.

"Renesmee…," my mom said impatiently from the other side of the door. I watched my phone until the five minutes was up, and then I turned to look at the stick in my left hand.

Shit.

Pregnant.

No not me. Please not me.

But the word so clearly written were staring me in the face. I tilted the stick, trying to see if the word 'not' was somehow hidden under the plastic.

It was nowhere to be seen.

Crap.

I stayed still for a very long time. I was aware of my mom banging on the door.

"Open it or I'm knocking it down." She ordered. "RENESMEE! I don't want to ruin Esme's door!" she screamed. I still didn't move. I heard a snap but I didn't look up. My mom's cold hands were reaching for me; she kept her left hand on my face as she took the stick out my hand.

"Oh no…." she grumbled. "Ness…" she whispered. I still couldn't bring myself to look up. "Ness look at me" she cooed. My eyes flickered to her face. She looked sympathetic. "It's going to be ok," she told me and kissed my forehead. She kept her lips on my head. "I promise," she whispered

"Ness?" I heard from the door, I looked up to see Jacob standing there. He must have taken in my solemn expression because his face dropped.

"What?... How?" he asked.

"Well… when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they get together and…" Eddie teased from behind Jacob, I shot daggers at Eddie.

"Eddie shut up," my mom said sternly not looking away from me.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "This is awesome, I'm gunna be an uncle!" Eddie said. My eyes were now locked on Jacobs. We stared at each other for a good few minutes. My mom stayed kneeling in front of me with her hands on my face as she watched me.

"Oh come on, why are you so sad?" Eddie asked. I tore my eyes from Jacob to look at my brother.

"When you're in my situation Eddie, you'll know how I feel," I told him.

"I'll take it better than this," he said to me.

"Shut up," I told him.

"She's not sad Eddie, she's in shock," I heard my dad's voice. "They both are," my dad walked into the room then, and reached me.

"Your mom's right, everything will be ok you know," he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled briefly at my dad before I looked back at my husband standing perfectly still with his eyes still locked on mine.

"I… erm… I… I have to go," Jacob suddenly said and left the room in a blink of an eye.

"Jake!" I shouted after him standing up way too fast and losing my balance. My mom caught me and held me upright.

"I'll go after him, stay here, I'll bring him back to you," my dad said kissing my forehead again and leaving the room. I fell into my mom's arms, and started crying. Jacob didn't want this kid; he was leaving because of it. I was so caught up in Jacob's reaction that only a part of me noticed my dad's, he seemed ok with this… was he? It was certainly not the reaction I was expecting from him, I was suddenly worried he had gone to rip Jacob's head off, instead of bring him back to me. Eddie and my mom caught me. My mom dropped her hands, and Eddie held me securely in his arms, and then walked over to our parent's bed, and laid me down. My mom lay down next to me, and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Ness… he will bring him back. Dad doesn't hate Jacob as much as you think." Eddie said, much calmer now. He lay down on my other side and reached across to put his arm around me, and rested his head by mine. I stayed in the comfort of my mother, and brother for a long time. I was pretty sure everyone down stairs was waiting for a verdict.

"I don't want to tell anyone," I said. Not that everyone didn't already know, thanks to my aunt, I just didn't want to confirm it. I couldn't say the words out loud yet.

"You don't have to tell anyone sweetie," my mom cooed.

"When you start getting fat though I'm pretty sure people will start noticing," Eddie whispered from my side. I was pretty sure it wasn't meant to be snarky or a joke but I laughed anyway.

"Thanks Ed," I told him.

"I was being serious. No joke intended," he said honestly. I smiled a little.

"I know. And I know that. I mean I don't think I can say the words out loud yet. I want our family to know but I'd rather if you say it," I said to my mom. My mom nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Ok," she answered.

"Do you think Jacob hates me?" I whispered after a long silence.

"No," both my mom and Eddie said at the same time.

"Why did he run out like that?" I asked, my voice rising in hysteria, as the tears threatened to fall again.

"He's in shock Renesmee. You know... When I found out I was pregnant with you your dad went into shock too. It's not an easy thing to hear, especially not when you haven't planned it." My mom said.

"Yeah but dad was happy after. Jacob doesn't seem to be."

"You don't know what Jacobs thinking," she said.

"I saw enough in his face to know what he was thinking," I argued.

"I know you don't like to be reminded of this but Jacob is my best friend. I've known him for a very long time. A lot longer than you and I know him better than he knows himself. He was in shock Renesmee and when it finally sinks in, he's going to be the happiest man in the world. Just you wait," she said to me. I sighed.

"Mom is right." Eddie said to me. "You know when I found out I could give Chloe children?" he asked, I nodded at him. "Well I was a little overwhelmed, not really accepting that maybe I could be a father and not really knowing if I wanted to be. We sort of had a male bonding session. He was the only one, other than dad that could make me feel better. He told me that the day you get pregnant will be the happiest day in his life, apart from the day his child is born. He loves you Renesmee and he already loves your baby. He is just processing the information." He said to me.

"He really said that?" I asked a little happier. Eddie smiled at me and nodded, I sighed slightly I felt a little better but I just wanted Jacob. I needed to talk to him I wanted to hear that from him.

There was a small knock on the door, I was hopeful; if it was Jacob I didn't think I could stop myself from running into his arms.

"Come in Chloe," Eddie said. Oh. Chloe walked in and closed the door. She saw us all curled up together on the bed.

"Hey…" she said pausing at the door. I moved to sit up on the bed and held my arms out to her, I think she saw my blotchy face because she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. My best friend hugging me was one of the few comforts I had.

"Do you know how far?" she asked pulling away from me. I shook my head, I wasn't really thinking about that.

"This will explain why you've been eating more human food recently, all your mood swings and your maternal side has kicked into overdrive with Chantelle." My mom said to me reaching out to comb her fingers in my hair. I nodded slightly and moved back to my lying down position. Chloe came to sit with us and I shivered from being around vampires. My mom tugged her covers over me, keeping me warm.

"Thanks," I mumbled but still reached out for those closest to me. I lay there for what felt like forever before there was a knock at the door. My head shot up, hoping it was Jacob.

"Come in," I shouted. The door opened and my grandfather stood there looking at me. I dropped my head back on the pillow. He came over to me and sat on the edge. Chloe moved to sit over by Eddie, giving me room to see my grandfather.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded slightly. He let out a small sigh. "I don't know why I didn't make the link. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I just didn't even let the idea come into my mind. It didn't occur to me. You shouldn't have found out like that. I told Alice it was wrong and she just hopes you're ok." he said to me.

"I forgive her…" I said then paused asking the all important question. "But I'm on birth control, granddad how can I be pregnant?" I asked. He sighed before he took my hand in his.

"Birth control isn't 100% effective. That and I told you when I gave you it, I wasn't sure it was going to work with you. You're not human Renesmee, you're different. You're a vampire, I thought since you have a monthly menstrual cycle that your reproductive system was human but maybe it isn't." he said to me. I sighed and let my head fall back against the back of the headboard. He let go of my hand and sat back slightly.

"So how do I stop from being pregnant in the future?" I asked, moving my head to look back at my grandfather.

"There are other birth control methods that we could try. We'll discuss that when we need to," he answered.

"You could always stop having sex," Eddie said, I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky; you're infertile unless you're in the magic pool."

He laughed and kissed Chloe's shoulder. I leaned over to my mom, and rested my head on her shoulder. Her arm wound around me and moved the hair from my face, and soothingly stroked it. My grandfather leant over and gave me a kiss on the forehead before standing up.

"Would you like me to tell the others? Chantelle is bouncing on her feet right now," he said with a light chuckle at the mention of his granddaughter.

"Yeah you can. I just don't want to see anyone yet until Jacob comes back," I told him. He nodded.

"Carlisle…" my mom said as he reached the door.

"Yes Bella?" he asked turning around.

"What is it going to be?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said in a whisper his eyes flickering to my stomach.

"What do you mean _what is it going to be_?" I asked looking up at my mother. My hand immediately fell to my stomach.

"She means is your baby, vampire, human, werewolf or a mix" my grandfather answered for her. I turned to look at him. I hadn't even thought about that, I just assumed it was a human baby. When I was with Jacob that's how I felt. Human, it barely occurred to me who I really was, who Jacob really was.

"I'll do an ultra sound tomorrow and see if we can get anything. But we're just going to have to wait it out. I don't know the day of contraception. She could have conceived on the first night or last week. Each woman is different; she could be a month along or physically 3 months. We'll just have to wait and see if she progresses at a faster pace than usual," he said. I saw my mom nod next to me. My mind was focused on the possibilities, what if my baby was vampire? Or some strange hybrid? Was I going to have a limited amount of time with my baby like my parents did? Was it going to have a 7 year childhood and then get married like I did?

Too many questions were running through my head. I just sighed and lay back down on the bed, hoping that Jacob and I could get through this. Tears fell over imagining him telling me he didn't want this baby, I clung to my mom tighter, waiting for the moment Jacob came back to me.

* * *

**Jacob's reaction next chapter, this one was getting too long.**

**In case no one knew what pregnancy entails; hunger, tiredness and a LOT of mood swings, so yes Nessie is going to get emotional - like this chapter - shes going to have crazy mood swings - like the last - but its all a part of the experience.**

**Thank you so much for all the support, a few people dont like where im taking my story but there are still a lot of people supporting me unconditionally, thank you, you mean so much to me! Also thank you for the 500 reviews! it means everything to me and theyre a great motivational tool for me to write.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the endless support! I can never express how much that means to me.**

**Chapter 31: Processing the information **

**JACOB'S POV**

I began running out the house. Renesmee was pregnant. She was pregnant. With my kid. She was pregnant.

The words kept running through my head. I refused to believe it yet it was so blindingly obvious. Her mood swings, her appetite, her everything. I began running until my legs couldn't take me any further. I wanted to stay out of my wolf form so the others couldn't hear my mind. I needed to be alone. Of course I wasn't in luck. I heard Edward approaching almost immediately.

"Leave me alone," I muttered. He ignored me and came to sit next to me against the tree. We didn't say anything for a while but I didn't move either. I knew he'd just follow me.

"The day I found out Bella was pregnant, I went into shock. I sat there motionless, thinking over and over, how could she be pregnant? Something must be wrong with her. She couldn't be pregnant." he told me. "Now I know that's not what you're thinking at the moment. You're denying the fact she is, not how." he said. I stayed silent not replying for a while. I was still in shock. She was meant to be on birth control.

Had she forgotten to take it? Or had she lied and not taken it at all?

"It doesn't matter now. She's pregnant. Your child is on its way." Edward said. I was petrified. I couldn't be a father. Not yet, I was barely married, I was not ready.

"Do you think I was? When Bella became pregnant? Not a lot of people plan this Jacob, and sure yours really was a mistake, Renesmee shouldn't have gotten pregnant now. You had planned it for much later but it did. Your wife is pregnant and you have to deal with it. It's tough, I've been there but it's happening."

"You weren't afraid of being a dad though, you were afraid it was going to kill Bella," I said.

"True." He admitted. "I didn't care that there was a creature with a soul inside her. I just wanted it out, and I will forever regret ever thinking Renesmee was evil for hurting her mother. But I will remind you, you thought the same thing," he said to me.

"Yeah I know. Just don't ever tell Nessie that," I laughed. My laugh sounded foreign. I shouldn't be laughing in a situation like this.

"Oh I won't," he said with a smile.

"I don't know if I can do it Edward. You made it look so easy. And sure you did things that I wouldn't, but you were still and still are an amazing father to Nessie. How can I be anything close to what she had for a father?" I asked, I didn't care what I was saying at this point and who I was saying it to. These were my thoughts, he was going to hear them anyway and I did think highly of Edward, I just didn't like to admit it a lot of the time. Edward didn't snicker or laugh or even comment on exactly what I was saying about him, he just sighed thoughtfully.

"You're not going to be me Jacob. Everyone takes this differently. No one is the same and like you said you will do things differently. I'm not going to tell you how to be a father, because to be honest it doesn't work like that. It comes naturally. When you have your child in your arms, for the first time you will know. It just takes a little time."

We sat in silence for a little while; things were starting to sink in now. Why was he sitting here so casually with me? Why was he giving me advice and comforting me, when I just got his 7 year old daughter pregnant?

"Why aren't you ripping my head off for getting your baby girl pregnant?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"You may find this hard to believe Jacob but I came to terms with you and my daughter a long time ago. It was going to happen eventually, I would never do anything to hurt you. It would cause my family a lot of grief. You may be surprised at who _would_ be sad," he said. I laughed slightly. "You're a Cullen now. Whether you like to believe it or not. You're my son and whilst I'll never forget our past I will never hold it against you again."

"Thanks for letting me in your head for once." I chuckled. "If our old selves could see us now I think we might have killed ourselves," he let out a short laugh.

"You're probably right … now compose yourself Jacob. Your wife needs you," he said to me standing up. I let out a shaky sigh and nodded. He held out his hand towards me, and I didn't even hesitate; I took it and stood up.

I don't know what, but something shifted with Edward and me that day. Something that had been wedged between us was removed. Maybe it was the unspoken fact that we didn't actually hate each other anymore. I didn't know but we both knew that it hadn't been like that in a long time, and I was suddenly grateful, that even though I tried to steal his wife, and knocked up his daughter he _didn't_ hate me.

We made it back to the house and I went straight up the stairs and into Edward and Bella's room. Renesmee was curled up in a mountain of bodies. Chloe, Eddie and Bella all had their arms around her, comforting her. My heart broke at the sight, her brown eyes caught mine, and I knew she had been crying. She moved out of the protection of her bubble, and took in a shaky breath as she stared at me. I wanted her to be in my arms, I wanted to comfort her myself, and tell her I loved her, and how much she meant to me. But I didn't know if that's what she wanted, I stood there by the door with my eyes locked on hers. I saw Eddie move his hand, a motion for me to come over. I also noticed his other hand on her arm. I took that as a signal, that she wanted me near her, and walked slowly towards the bed. She was kneeling up near the edge of the bed, I sat down next to her, not making a move to hold her, but being close enough to be able to feel, and smell her. I slowly reached out towards her, and placed my hand on her cheek. The moment our skin touched her sobs started again, I stood up and faced her on the bed, wanting to hold her so bad I could barely breathe. I reached for her waist. She latched onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She cried into my shoulder and it took nearly everything in me not to cry with her. I stared at Bella sitting on her bed; she was watching me as I looked at her. Her face was a mix of emotions, and full of concern, for her daughter. Renesmee remained clutched onto me_. I want to go to bed_. She placed in my head; I nodded and ran my hand up and down her back.

"I'm going to take her to bed," I said to them, even though it was early afternoon, they nodded and I turned away from our family and walked out the room. I carried Renesmee down the hall and into our room. I didn't pull away from her; I just lay down with her resting on my chest. I stroked up and down her back continuously. I was oddly reminded of the times Renesmee would have a nightmare when she was little, and she would lie on my chest so she could fall back asleep. It felt strange, Nessie felt so much like a child, as she lay against me that I really did feel like it was 7 years ago. The weight of the present crashed down on me when, she lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me. She leant forward, and rested her head against mine. Her breathing was slower, as it spread over my face. It took a lot of my self-control, not to get lost in her as I stared into her eyes. I ran my hands along her sides, and leant forward to place a kiss on her cheek, beside her nose.

"We'll get through this," I barely whispered. She nodded with her forehead still on mine.

"Do… do you… want this… baby?" she said shakily. My face broke at her words. She thought I didn't want it?

"Of course I do," I told her resting my hands on her hips. Close to where her stomach was pressed against mine.

"Then… then why… why did you leave?" she asked. Her sobs were gone now but her breathing was still uneven and the remains of her cries where still there.

"I'm sorry I left. I just needed some air. I needed to process the information," I told her suddenly regretting it, is that why she was crying?

"Is that why you're crying? Not because you don't want it but because I left?" I asked, she nodded.

"I admit it's a little early and I wanted us to plan this better, but I'm not crying cos I'm pr…pregnant" she choked out the word, for I'm guessing the first time.

"I thought you were going to leave me," she said, a small sob breaking. I secured my arms around the small of her back, her face fell back into my shoulder and I brought my lips to her ear.

"I will _never_ leave you Renesmee. It would cause me so much pain to be away from you. You're stuck with me forever," I said to her. I felt her lips on my shoulder as she kissed me; I also felt her tears on my skin. I moved us so we were the opposite way around, I put her back on the bed and hovered over her. She kept her legs tight around my waist, but loosened her arms on my neck. I kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her chin, and finally her mouth. "I love you so much," I whispered as I unwrapped her legs, and moved down her body, to her stomach. I kissed just below her belly button where I knew our baby was. I kept my lips against her stomach for a few minutes, her hands threaded through my hair and she held me against her. When she let go of my hair, I moved back up to her face. "I love you," I told her again. She smiled, a seemingly happy smile, her face was less blotchy, her breathing was steady, and there was a hint of a glimmer in her eyes.

"I love you too," she told me. I leant forward, and kissed her lips gently, before I smiled and pulled away from her so I could see her face.

"Are you happy yet?" I asked her.

"Yes," she grinned and moved her hand down to her stomach. "I have faith that we'll get through this," she said and kissed me again. My smile grew wider and wider, I moved my hand to put it over hers. "And the best part is, I won't have to do my junior year without Chloe," she grinned. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well that's the best part isn't it?" I asked her, she let out a laugh. It was the first time I'd heard her laugh since we found out.

"Yep," she grinned. "And that people will be extra nice now, because I'm pregnant and very sensitive. Plus I can get whatever I want, or just throw a temper tantrum," she grinned, I smiled back at her, I couldn't wait to see her try to use _that_ on her family. "You wanna know the best part for you?" she asked her voice dropping seductively.

"What?" I laughed.

"Pregnant women are known to want a lot of sex," she whispered. I laughed and pulled my hand away from her stomach to her waist; I squeezed it slightly and hummed in her ear. She laughed and pulled me closer to her body.

"It's going to be interesting when you have a belly the size of a soccer ball," I said to her. She let out a small laugh, and began kissing my shoulder that was right next to her lips.

"I think the whole experience of being pregnant is going to be interesting," she giggled as she wrapped her body around me in a way that I simply couldn't deny her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: some answers.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Renesmee, Jacob, would you like some dinner?" my grandmother asked, she was knocking on the door. I looked up at Jacob allowing him to answer.

"We'll be down in a bit," he said but not taking his eyes off mine. I heard my grandmother walk away from the door. Jacob leant down to give me a quick kiss before he moved from my arms. I pouted as I watched him get dressed. My hormones were going crazy; the last 2 hours were on constant repeat in my head. Jacob threw some clothes at me. I groaned and reluctantly and got dressed.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen. Chloe noticed us and was grinning widely. I felt a cold pair of hands on my waist and my dad's lips at my ear.

"I get you're married and pregnant but please for the sake of my sanity stop thinking about Jacob naked," he whispered, I jumped. _Oops. Sorry._ I said blushing. Jacob chuckled from my side; he had been close enough to hear what my dad told me. Jacob squeezed my hand and my dad let go of me to help my grandmother with the cooking.

"Nessie… can you come here a minute please?" my grandfather asked. I turned to face him.

"Sure," I said, walking over to him in the hall. He was sitting on the stairs with a tape measure. I groaned. "I'm not even showing," I mumbled.

"I know. I have to do this every day to see if you're growth is as quick as your mothers." He said and placed his hands on my hips. "Your hips are definitely wider… why didn't I notice that?" he mumbled to himself. He then took the tape measure and wrapped it around the lower half of my stomach.

I turned to look at Jacob, watching my warily. I don't know if it had occurred to him what our baby _was_ yet.

"Is it going to be half vampire like Renesmee?" Jacob asked confused as he walked over to us.

"I don't know Jacob," my grandfather answered honestly.

"But I'm not a vampire, how can a human have a vampire baby when her husbands a werewolf?" Jacob asked with a slight chuckle.

"She's not human Jacob," my grandfather reminded him.

"Her reproductive system is."

"No its not. At least I don't think it is. Birth control didn't work on her."

"She could have just missed a day."

"I didn't," I argued. My grandfather sighed.

"Go eat, now isn't the time. I'll do an ultra sound tomorrow to see if I can get anything, let me have a think, I have a few theories but I need more time." He said and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I walked with Jacob into the kitchen. I was intercepted by my aunt Alice. She looked sad, almost guilty.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I shouldn't have told you like that. I thought that maybe you knew. I couldn't hold my excitement in. Carlisle's already told me how wrong it was, I'm just really sorry," she said. I pulled my tiny aunt into a hug.

"I forgive you," I said to her. I could literally hear her smile.

"Thanks," she said pulling away. "Do you realise how exciting this is? I can buy baby clothes; plan your baby shower, the first birthday, the second, the third! It goes on forever!" she grinned. I laughed.

"Glad you're excited Aunt Alice," I smiled at her. She giggled and did a little jump.

"I'm going to start planning the shower! You don't know how long you're going to be pregnant," she said a little too excited and ran off into the house. I sighed.

"I hope she doesn't rub off on our child," Jacob said to me.

"Like she rubbed off on me?" I laughed.

"Yeah… I don't want my son being excited to go shopping," he mumbled.

"Who says it's a boy?" I asked him sitting down at the table.

"I do," he said and my grandmother put our plates in front of us.

"Well I think it's a girl," I told him.

"We'll have to wait and see wont we?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Oh! Let's all bet!" I heard my uncle Emmett chimed He walked into the kitchen with a piece of paper and a pen. "So Jacob says boy, Nessie says girl, I say boy, what about you babe?" he asked turning to Rosalie.

"Girl," she grinned. I smiled back at her.

"Ok… Bella?" Emmett continued. My mom shrugged. "Oh come on you have to make a guess,"

"I'll go with girl," she replied.

Everyone continued to predict the gender of my child; we came down to 4 for a girl and 6 for a boy; my grandparents refused to take part, and Alice, and my dad said, since they already knew they wouldn't give it away.

The next day I was lying on the hospital bed set up in my grandfather's study. The good thing about this house was, his study was downstairs which meant when I got bigger, I wouldn't have to go up all those stairs to see him. He put some gooey liquid on my very flat stomach. My parents and Jacob were the only ones in the room with my grandfather. He turned on the monitor, and we waited. He sighed.

"I can't see the baby," he told me. I was instantly disappointed. I wanted this to be a normal pregnancy, or as normal as it could be. "That doesn't mean the baby is a vampire though. It might be your skin that is blocking the way," he informed us. I nodded slightly, staring at the blank screen. I felt tears in my eyes; I wanted so desperately to see my baby.

I felt Jacob's warm hand take mine. My grandfather wiped the nasty gooey stuff away, and Jacob helped me off the bed. We sat down on the edge, and my grandfather walked around to face me. He took a seat.

"You have to understand since your situation is so unique I can't give you definite answers, and for that I am sorry. I'm going to try and get in contact with Nahuel, and his sisters, and talk to Chantelle's siblings in Italy. As far as I know, they haven't had children, but they might know about your reproductive system, or even how long you can have kids.

"As for what the baby is… I've been studying chromosomal pairs and how life is created in quite detail. You're both compatible because you have 24 pairs. I imagine if the gender balance was switched and Jacob was a full vampire and Renesmee was a wolf it wouldn't happen. The fact vampires have more pairs than you would mean that extra gene would have nowhere to go," he said, Jacob interrupted him.

"What about with humans though? We can reproduce with humans, look at Sam and Emily," he said.

"I know… that's because that extra gene is the wolf gene. That gene is made to be the extra one. It's what carries on your tribe. The difference with Renesmee is that gene will fuse with hers. Renesmee is half vampire and half human. Exactly half her genes are human, half of them are vampire. That includes the 24 pairs, so it depends which genes fuse with yours. Your children are always going to have part of the werewolf gene in them, it just depends on whether the vampire gene is dominant, or not. I am guessing yes. I don't know if this is certain, but its split into thirds. You have 33% chance your baby is going to be werewolf, 33% chance fully human and 33% chance half vampire." He informed us.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"The baby will always have the werewolf gene; it just depends on which ones from Renesmee they get."

"Can I ask something?" my mom added. My grandfather nodded. "If we have 25 and humans have 23. How was Renesmee created? Where did the extra 2 pairs go?"

"I haven't quite worked that out," my grandfather answered. "I don't know much about the vampire side of it all. I have been concentrating on the wolves more than anything."

My mom nodded. My grandfather turned back to me.

"If its vampire we will know pretty quickly, I expect the baby will grow fast like you did. If its werewolf, we'll have to wait a little longer to find out. I expect since the baby will be around us, any signs of it becoming a werewolf, we will see after 9 or 10 years. If the baby is a boy you could probably, safely assume he will be a wolf. Then again with Leah and the other girls in the tribe I could be wrong."

"Thank you," I said to him. I was still processing the information, but if he was right I had to prepare, for the likely hood of my child being like me.

"You're welcome. Like I said, it's not definite. You could just have all human children... I don't know."

I nodded and Jacob stood up and took my hand, we all left the room and I walked straight into the kitchen, to feed my hungry baby some lunch.

* * *

**Theres a few answers for you... i could have the chromosome thing completely wrong, if i do i am sorry. i had to finish it to get it to my beta.. i was going to check over it again but i ran out of time... if anyone thinks my theory could be wrong or you've noticed a flaw in it let me know and ill change it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I apologize profusely for the late update. I've been really ill and haven't been in the right mind to do any writing, I'm still bed bound but I've now finally managed to find the energy to do something productive. Full explanation is on my blog.**

**Chapter 33: Concerns and Solutions.**

**JACOB'S POV – this was originally on the end of chapter 31 but I decided not to use it because I wanted to write about what happened with the ultra sound but then I decided it was too cute not to include. – Rest assured I haven't fully decided how many kids they're actually going to have yet and I probably won't be writing out all the births and pregnancies either, because I know that's just going to get boring and repetitive.**

I didn't expect this to hit us so soon. I wanted Renesmee to have more of a chance at life before she was tied down by children but I was pleasantly surprised at the way she was taking it. She loved being pregnant, it came up in nearly every conversation and she just smiled all the time.

It wasn't long before I realised how much she wanted to be a mother. She wanted this more than anything. She wanted kids, and a lot of them.

Late one night we were talking about how things were going to be like.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked her. She hummed; I could feel her warm breath spread over my bare chest.

"Like 6" she said then moved to look at me, a smile covering her face.

"Really? What happened to a maximum of 3?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of siblings growing up. That wasn't my parents fault of course. Eddie was a miracle and I had Chantelle and you to play with but I always thought that I'd give my children more siblings and I've changed my mind, I'll probably change my mind a lot but I want at least 3 now," She said. I smiled at her.

"Alright. That's fine by me. You're the one that has to give birth to them all," I laughed. She smiled.

"You're the one that has to deal with pregnant mood swings." She said.

"I can deal," I grinned.

"I hope so," she smiled back.

"You're glowing, you know that right?" I asked her; completely awed by the way she looked staring up at me.

"It's been known that pregnant woman seem to glow." She said matter of factly.

"No, you really are though" I said to her. She smiled again and my heart hammered against my chest, I don't think she's ever been so beautiful in her entire life and she was beautiful every 7 years and 11 months of it. I leant forward and kissed her ever so slightly before she pulled away and with a little sigh she rested her head back against my chest so she could fall asleep.

**RENESMEE'S POV**

The next day I climbed out of my bed, abruptly aware of the very small palm sized bump between my hips. I smiled and reached down to touch my skin.

"Hey baby" I cooed. I lifted my shirt so I could see my bump better, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Jacob was right about the glowing thing, I really did feel like I was as I made my way down the stairs, I collided with Alice and she began talking as soon as she saw me.

"Oh hey Ness… So I had another vision and I don't think there is just 1 kid in there" Alice said.

"What?" I asked, my hands falling to my bump. I couldn't handle twins, at least not for my first child.

"Well I see another baby. But the only thing is it doesn't really look like your other baby. So I'm confused. This one looks more vampiric, maybe this one got your vampire genes I don't know." she said to me.

"Eddie and Chloe" my dad said walking up to us.

"Huh?" we said in unison.

"That's Eddie and Chloe's child. Not Jacob and Renesmee's"

"Really? Chloe is pregnant too?" I asked, my voice coated in shock.

"No she isn't. But one of them must have decided something that results in it, or at least the track they're on now will mean the birth of their child will coincide with yours. I wouldn't keep my hopes up though; Chloe changes her mind about things every day. It's quite entertaining actually." my dad answered.

"Well that's cool" I said with a smile. My child would have someone to play with. I caught Chloe walking from the living room to the kitchen. I ran around my family and towards her. I slipped my hand in hers.

_So I hear you're thinking about having a baby._ I thought to her.

"What?" she asked. I smiled. _Alice saw a vision of my child and your child together. They were both babies so I'm guessing you have yours at the same time as me._ "I'm not pregnant Nessie" Chloe told me.

"Who-what-why are you pregnant?" Eddie asked his eyes flaring back and forth between Chloe and me.

"I'm not!" Chloe told him.

"We'll see" I grinned at them.

"We have to go to isle Isabella Nessie, she isn't pregnant" Eddie told me, his voice relaxed.

"Oh I know but one of you decided in the coming 9 months that you _will_ be going to isle Isabella. Resulting in a little woowho in the moon pool" I said giggling. Eddie rolled his eyes at my analogy for sex.

"I'm actually quite excited" I said with a huge smile. Chloe groaned a little at my side. _Go talk to Eddie._ I placed in her head_. And please then tell me you've discussed it and you're going to isle Isabella next week to make sweet sweet love… and babies._ I thought whilst I grinned at her.

"You're such a child" she told me.

"I'm 7, what do you expect" I said to her.

"You must be the youngest woman in history to ever to be a mother." she laughed.

"Probably" I told her with a shrug. I noticed Jacob standing with his arms crossed as he leant against the door frame. He had an amused expression on his face. I hadn't noticed him come down so I walked over to him. He opened my arms and I took my place against his chest.

"It's not happening Nessie." My brother told me, he looked briefly at Chloe before turning back to me. "We're not married and Chloe isn't even a vampire yet. That child wasn't ours," he told me. I shrugged, believing what I knew.

"You don't need to be married to get pregnant." I told him.

"Well I'd like to _be_ married before she is" he said to me.

"Why what does it matter? You've already had sex… which was before marriage… which by the way… parents, why wasn't he ever grounded for that? If it was me and Jacob you would have gone crazy." I said folding my arms over my chest looking backward and forward between my mom and dad.

"I lifted the rules. You chose to wait until you were married. Eddie didn't." My dad told me with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I thought that one still remained. I mean… it's kind of big" I said.

"It's not like he was sleeping around with 10 different women. If it was anyone other than Chloe we would have stepped in," my mom added.

"He's 6…" I added.

"And you're 7. Well done Nessie you know your little brother's age" Eddie chimed. I rolled my eyes at him, was the sarcasm necessary?

"Your ages don't matter. You were both mature enough, why did you think we allowed you to marry Jacob?"

"Because mom persuaded you with happy time?" I asked. My mom glared at me and my dad held back a laugh.

"No she didn't. I made that decision on my own accord. I was ready to accept you belonged to him and I wasn't going to hold you back" he said.

"Well I guess that's something," I mumbled.

"Renesmee are you going to eat breakfast?" my grandmother asked.

"Yeah" I told her and made my way into the kitchen. Nearly everyone piled into the kitchen and I scanned the room. What was with the congregation? It was very rare that everyone was in the same room at the same time; I did notice Chantelle and Pancrazio weren't here though. My grandfather positioned himself so he was facing everyone.

"As you all know Chloe wishes to be turned," he began. I paused in eating to look at my friend. "I need to voice my concern about this subject," Everyone was shocked as they stared at my grandfather; no one was against turning Chloe, not even my aunt Rose, why did he suddenly have concerns? "I will not stop you from becoming a vampire Chloe but I think we need to do it sooner rather than later. Renesmee is pregnant, with a human child. If the baby was part vampire she would already look 6 months pregnant by now. It is clear the baby Renesmee is carrying will be human, at least for the next 10 or so years. We need to take precautions and think about the child above everything else. There can't be any newborn vampires around the baby when it's born" he stated. I relaxed, I hadn't once thought about that. Jacob stroked my hand slightly.

"Oh" Chloe mumbled. "I thought you were going to say you weren't going to turn me anymore" she chuckled nervously.

"No Chloe, I just think it needs to be soon. You need to have as much self control as you can around Renesmee's child. I don't want to risk his or hers life." He explained, his voice was soothing.

"I understand." Chloe said with a smile. "So who's going to do it?" she asked her head turning to Eddie immediately.

"Ugh… I don't know if I can… I mean, even if I did have venom I don't know if could stop… your blood. I don't know," he stammered.

"I've been talking to Esther, from what she knows, you're not venomous Eddie. Both herself and the male moon pool child she met are not venomous, so you can't turn her, I'm sorry" my grandfather informed him. Chloe's face dropped, I reached out to take her hand in my spare one.

"Who else would you want to turn you? Besides me?" Eddie asked her. Chloe scanned the room and shrugged.

"I don't really care. Just someone" she said. I could see her linger longer on my mom.

"Bella," my dad answered.

"No no no" my mom argued. "Sweetie I can't… I don't have that control; I've never turned anyone before"

"Please?" Chloe asked her. My mom sighed, her face torn.

"Bella you could do it. I know you could." my dad assured her. My mom was staring at Chloe, her face still torn but I could see her considering it.

"Can't you do it?" she asked my dad.

"Its Chloe's wish."

"Well I don't really mind. I guess you two are the closest to Eddie there is. Except Renesmee but I know she's not venomous" Chloe answered.

"Bella if you don't want to… _bite_ her, why don't you just inject the venom into her like you did with Bella?" Jacob asked looking from my mom to my dad. I could see him stutter at 'bite'; even though he lived around vampires he wasn't really used to using the word so casual.

"Yeah let's do it that way!" My mom quickly agreed.

"Well done dog, you've finally been proved useful" my aunt Rosalie said. I glared at her.

"Thanks Blondie" Jacob grinned. I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Alright now we have who sorted, we need a when" my grandfather said.

"How quickly can you do it? I'd like to think of an excuse for my father though. I don't know how I'm going to hide from him for a year or however long it takes for me to be ok around humans" Chloe asked.

"We can turn you in an hour if you wanted but I understand you want to talk to your father. What about next week? Shall we say Friday afternoon?" my grandfather asked. Chloe nodded.

"Ok. That gives me 6 days to think of what to say to him"

"You never know. You might have super self control like Bella did" Jacob mentioned.

"It will be interesting as to whether the self control Bella experienced was an extra ability or whether it was because she was mentally prepared. It will be good to see if Chloe is the same" my uncle Jasper mentioned.

"I agree" my dad said to him before he wrapped his arm around my mom's waist. I looked over at Chloe trying to imagine her as a vampire. I studied her face closely and tilted my head to the side, trying to imagine her pale; her skin was naturally tanned so seeing her white was very hard. I heard my dad chuckle.

"What?" Chloe asked self consciously.

"I can't imagine you as a vampire" I said honestly.

"Ill just be paler and pretty… I hope" she laughed. Everyone smiled at her.

"You're more than just pretty" I heard my brother whisper. It was quiet enough for just me and her to hear. She turned to smile at him.

"You're sweet" she whispered. He smiled back at her; it was a moment where you felt like you were intruding if you were watching.

"They're gunna be worse than you two aren't they?" my uncle Emmett asked my parents. My dad laughed and my brother and friend looked at him confused.

"Probably. We need to get them a house" my dad said.

"Eh hem! Us first!" I interrupted as I held up my hand. My parents just smiled.

"I was kidding" my dad told me. "And we'll see about the house" he added as he led my mom out the room. Everyone made their own way out the room. Jacob and I were left eating breakfast with Chloe and Eddie.

"Do you really think the parents are going to buy us a house each?" Eddie asked. I shrugged in response.

"I dunno… I think they're still getting used to the fact we're not kids anymore to be honest. Dad says that's he's gotten used to the fact but sometimes I think maybe he wishes we were still little again. When Alice told me I was pregnant, my first thought wasn't 'is she serious?' or if I was happy or not, it was what mom and dad's reaction was going to be. I wish we were the ages we should be, for their sake." I told him.

"I agree" he replied with a smile.

"I don't." Chloe added. "I'm sorry but I'm not like Jacob, I wouldn't have been able to wait forever for you to grow up" she added looking at Eddie. We all laughed.

"That's true. We would never have known you if we looked like our age" I admitted.

"So at mom and dad's loss, Chloe gains" Eddie grinned.

"And so do I. I would have hated to wait 18 years for you" Jacob said placing a kiss on my temple.

"At least you would have _known_ her" Chloe argued.

"That's true"

"Ah well, no point in thinking about something that never happened." I dismissed the conversation topic. We continued to talk over breakfast. Chantelle and Pancrazio came into the room hand in hand almost an hour later. My eyes locked on their joint hands before I looked up at Chantelle's face. I raised my eyebrows and I saw the blush appearing in her cheeks. I smiled slightly, they were inseparable since Alex was now gone from Chantelle's life. It was cute. Chantelle looked away from me and dropped Pancrazio's hand as she reached for the food on the table. Pancrazio's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm not eating this" he stated as he sat next to Chantelle. Chantelle shrugged and began eating the food. "Can't we go hunting?" he asked her.

"Later" she told him, he groaned

"I miss the donated blood" he pouted. Chantelle slapped his arm.

"You've been here for over a year and you still want human blood?" she asked.

"When you put stuff like this in front of me… yes" he answered her.

Eddie, Chloe, Jacob and I stayed silent through Pancrazio and Chantelle's banter. I lost track of the conversation and was silently enjoying Jacob holding me against him. I was just thinking about what our baby would look like when I caught back onto the conversation.

"Stop being mean" Pancrazio moaned.

"No you said you didn't want any"

"Well now I'm hungry" he replied.

"Nope all mine" she grinned. He playfully pouted at her.

"You're mean woman" he said. She chuckled and handed him the bagel he so desperately wanted.

"You know I love you really" she replied. All five of us, including Pancrazio stared at Chantelle. She blushed slightly. "Well you know… in the friend sort of way" she defended herself. I continued to stare at her, not believing it one bit.

"Oh shut up" she mumbled and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Pancrazio!" I heard my Uncle Emmett boom. Uh oh. He came marching into the room. Chantelle practically cowered into her chair; she slumped over her breakfast, avoiding her father's gaze. "Dude, you coming to play? You haven't had your daily dosage yet" he said, his hand making contact with Pancrazio's shoulder.

"Er… well, I was going to spend the day with Chantelle actually" he stammered out not looking at Emmett.

"Oh right" he replied, he looked over to Chantelle.

"If that's ok with you I mean… sir." Pancrazio added, his voice very weak.

"Yeah dude. That's fine. And don't call me sir, I get you're crushing on my daughter but I don't need your weird Italian politeness" he said, giving Pancrazio another little punch on his shoulder. He kissed the back of Chantelle's head. "Have fun" he said to her then turned to Pancrazio. "Don't be taking my daughters innocence away," he warned him. Both Pancrazio and Chantelle blushed.

"DAD!" Chantelle whined as embarrassed as she could be. Emmett grinned as he walked backwards out the room.

"Just saying! I will hunt you down and kill you if you do." he boomed with a laugh as he walked out of sight. Chantelle groaned and rested her head on the table. I giggled slightly.

"Your dads worse than mine" I grinned. She looked up at me, her face mortified.

"I never even considered he wasn't. Ugh its times like these I wish your dad _was_ my dad" she mumbled back into the table.

"Edwards had his fair share of embarrassing Nessie," Jacob added.

"Has he ever said that to you?" she asked.

"No not exactly that but he did tell me I wasn't allowed to touch Renesmee until we were married. Edward was just more polite about it." Jacob said with a laugh.

"What did he say about getting her pregnant?" she asked her eyebrows rising.

"He wasn't mad. He was surprisingly ok with it. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"That's probably true" she answered and turned to Pancrazio who had been quiet since Emmett was here. "Let's go" she said taking his hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked them.

"Out" Chantelle answered as they walked out the room. I stared after them, since when didn't she tell me stuff? I sighed.

"Come on." Jacob said taking my hand.

"Where are _we_ going?" I asked him.

"To my dad's" he answered. "We need to tell him." He added abruptly as we closed the door behind us.


	34. Chapter 34

**Again I'm sorry for the late update. I had to go back into hospital for some tests. Then on Sunday I found out I'm allergic to mosquito bites, my right arm has swollen to twice the normal size and its itchy and very painful, just bare with me. Thank you for your patience I can never express how much your kind words mean to me. Chapters **_**should**_** be back on track this week. I hope so anyway, unless something else happens to make my month even worse.**

**Also I'm aware I mentioned a while back that Emily was pregnant and I left it for a long time not even mentioning when their baby was born, I realise I should have but I can't go back and change that now, I decided to introduce their child into this chapter as I do have plans that involve her very soon. I named her Kayleigh and she's roughly 2 years old… I think I will go back and check that but I wanted to get this out to you all asap. Also be aware Paul and Rachel are now married, I know I'm a sucky author for not including all this but my mind focuses so much on the Cullen's I sort of forgot about the wolves.**

**Chapter 34: Telling everyone**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Jacob and I arrived at his father's house within minutes, I was suddenly nervous. We walked up to the door and he just walked in.

"Dad?" he called out.

"Jakey!" I heard a shrill voice from inside the house.

"Hey Rachel. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to see dad, I'm the good kid now, he sees me more than he sees you" she told him as she appeared in the hall. It had been way too long since I saw her. She smiled at me and came over to hug us both. "Did you decide finally to come out of leech town and rejoin the home team?" she asked. Jacob was the first to pick up on her nickname for my family.

"You spend way too much time with Paul. You shouldn't call them that." He said as he led me into the living room. Paul was lounged across the couch.

"Hey man!" Paul called out to Jacob. "Hey Nessie" he greeted me with a smile. I smiled at him timidly; he wasn't my favourite of the wolves, even if he was my brother in law.

"Dad!" Rachel called out, "Jacob and Nessie are here"

Within seconds Billy wheeling into the room.

"Hello son! I didn't realise you got back from your honeymoon" he said as he reached us. I leant over to hug him.

"Yeah we got back a while ago actually; it had to be cut short. We're sorry we haven't come to see you, we've had a lot on" Jacob answered as he greeted his father.

"That's ok. I understand newlyweds are always busy" he said with a chuckle. I think I blushed slightly.

"Well I'm glad you came to see us little brother" Rachel said, still smiling widely at Jacob.

"Yeah I missed you guys" he said as he sat down, he pulled me onto his lap and purposely rested his hands over my stomach.

"We should get the pack together, welcome you back to the land of wolves" Paul grinned.

"I haven't been gone that long dude" Jacob answered.

"You haven't phased in weeks. Your pack were starting to get worried, there is only so much of Leah they can take, why did you leave her in charge man? Even Seth would have been better" he said to him. Since Jacob and I became serious Jacob had cut back on his alpha duties, leaving Leah, his beta in pretty much full control of his pack. He gave them all an option to join Sam's pack since he had more important things to do. Jacob chuckled.

"They have the option to leave at any time" Jacob reminded him.

"I know but I'm pretty sure they would like to have their alpha back"

"I know... but it's going to be even harder than ever now to get back into that" Jacob said, I could see him starting to drop hints.

"Ok I get that you're newly married and everything but you don't need to have sex every second of the day" Paul boomed with a laugh. He reminded me so much of my uncle Emmett. Rachel reached out and hit Paul upside the head.

"That's not what I mean" Jacob defended us.

"What _do_ you mean Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Well we have something to tell you, this is the whole reason we're here" Jacob began. I made sure I wasn't looking at anyone before he said it. "Renesmee is pregnant"

Everyone's face was a picture, especially Billy's.

"But you're like 8!" Paul was the first to speak.

"Not physically" I told him, my voice weak and quiet.

"Congratulations!" Rachel told us with a huge smile. She came over and hugged us both.

"Thank you" I said to her with a smile, at least one person was taking it well. My eyes moved to Billy.

"Well I guess a congratulations is in order." He said, his shocked face melting into a smile. I smiled widely at my father in law. "You two will be amazing parents" he said his smile widening. I moved from Jacob's lap to hug him.

"Let's go tell the others! I'm sure Sam and Emily will be happy. Maybe their annoying kid will get someone to play with" Paul chuckled.

"Aw Kayleigh is not annoying, she's adorable. She's just like any 2 year old would be" Rachel defended the child.

"Can't wait to see what you're like with your own kids" I laughed at him.

"Yeah well, I'm not a huge fan of the things" Paul said. I saw Rachel look over at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Hey… I'm having at least 1" she told him.

"Let's hope it's a boy. That way I won't be pulled into playing pretty pretty princess with it" he said his face twisting in disgust. Jacob and I laughed.

"Well you never know. If he's gay he might just want you to play pretty princess with him" Jacob laughed. Paul looked horrified at the idea.

"My son will not be gay" he said proudly.

"Just wait and see" Jacob grinned with another snigger.

"Even if he is, we will love him all the same" Rachel insisted as she glared at Paul.

"Yeah yeah of course I will. I just _really_ hope he's not" Paul admitted with a smile at his wife.

"Well I think it's a great idea, why don't we head round there now? We can let everyone know, I'm sure they'll all be excited" Billy smiled. I smiled back; I was so happy that he wasn't mad about this.

"Thank you for being so understanding Billy" I said to him.

"You're welcome Nessie, just wait until you see Charlie's reaction" he said with a small laugh as he wheeled out the room.

"Oh crap" I murmured. I hadn't thought about my grandfather.

"You have to ring Renee too" Jacob whispered into my ear. I groaned and dug my face into the crook of his neck. He laughed as he stood up, me still cradled in his arms.

"Let's go" he called, he let me down onto my feet and we all walked out the house. Billy followed us not long after and we all began walking towards the Uley residence.

"Knock knock" Paul boomed as he opened the door.

"Uncle Paul!" I heard a small voice call out. A 2 year old little girl covered in white flour came running full speed into us. Instead of going to Paul she collided with Jacob. "Uncle Jakey!" she said. The last time we saw her was at our wedding and in the few short months she had grown like a weed.

"Hey kid" Jacob greeted her and lifted her into his arms.

"Pretty pretty princess pretty pretty princess" she called as she jumped up and down impatiently in his arms.

"What's pretty princess?" I asked Paul.

"A game she got last week that she insists everyone plays with her." Paul answered.

"It's a board game. You make your way around the board putting on pieces of fake jewellery. The person that finishes with the crown is the winner." Rachel informed me just as Emily showed herself.

"Oh hey guys!" she called out, she had an apron on with flour covered all over her. I guessed Kayleigh had been helping her bake. "Come in." she said as she tried her best to wipe the flour from herself.

"Pretty pretty princess pretty pretty princess" Kayleigh was still calling to Jacob.

"Kayleigh Jacob doesn't want to play with you right now. He's only just got here" Emily told her daughter. Kayleigh pouted and her little face would get to anyone's heart. Clearly Jacob was affected by it.

"No its ok. I'll play with you" he said to her, her face lit up into a smile and she squirmed out of his arms. He placed her on the floor and she took his hand. He looked back at me quickly before he was dragged off into the house by the impatient 2 year old. Emily laughed and came over to hug me.

"It's so nice to see you. You look so happy" she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I am" I told her as we made our way into the kitchen.

"I apologize for the mess, Kayleigh and I have been making muffins" she said as she took her apron off and hung it on the door. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well… where is Sam?" I asked.

"Oh he's in the study. I'll get him" she said as she walked out.

She came back with Sam behind her.

"Well erm… we actually came to tell you that…" I stuttered, I wasn't used to not having Jacob at my side. "I'm pregnant" I managed to get out. Emily's face lit up.

"Oh how exciting!" she called and came over to hug me. "Congratulations honey" she smiled.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Congratz Ness" Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Oh this is brilliant. We need to have a party to celebrate." Emily grinned.

"Sounds great" I grinned.

"We could organise it for tonight. Have you told anyone else?" she asked.

"No just these three and you. Outside of my family that is"

"Well that's good we can let everyone else know at the party." She said her voice excited.

I spent a lot of time with Emily and Rachel in the kitchen. The men went off to do their own thing. I assumed they had rescued Jacob from Kayleigh but when it came time to leave I found him in Kayleigh bedroom with her. He was lying on his front with his head resting on his hand. His other hand was holding onto another piece of jewellery ready to put it on. I held back a laugh as he put the bracelet on his wrist so I could enjoy the scene. Jacob was smiling as he watched Kayleigh giggle and talk.

If I ever had any doubts what so ever about Jacob being a good father they were now completely gone. Watching him interact with Kayleigh assured me completely that Jacob was going to be an amazing father to my child. I suddenly felt tears welling up in my eyes; i knew it was down to my raging hormones.

"I know you're there Nessie" Jacob said without turning round. "I could feel you a mile away" he said finally turning to look at me. I let out a giggle when I saw he had fake earrings on. I wiped away my tears.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him. I came over to sit cross legged next to him.

He sat up and ran his thumbs under my eyes.

"Why were you crying?" he asked concerned. I shook my head.

"Hormones" I assured him. He was still confused. "I was watching you with Kayleigh and I can't wait to see you like that with our baby" I told him with a small smile. He smiled widely.

"Nessie play!" Kayleigh called out, I turned to look at the tiny girl in front of me.

"I can't sweetheart I'm sorry. Jakey and i have to go now." I told her sadly, she pouted. "We'll see you later though on the beach. There is going to be a party" I told her with a smile. Her pout fell and she smiled back.

"Yay!" she called. "I'll go and get daddy to play with me" she said and began running as fast as her little legs could carry her out the room. I smiled after her longingly; I couldn't wait to see my child run like that to her daddy. Jacob caught me looking and pulled me into his chest. He placed a kiss on my head.

"Soon" he whispered. The truth of that word made me smile.

* * *

**Chantelle's POV next chapter, a few people wanted to know what Chanti and Zio got up to.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you all for your patience with me. I promise things will be back to normal this week, sent the next 3 chapters to my beta and ill update them when I get them back. Huge thank you to Jess for all her work, I know you've had the last few chapters 'off' since I haven't been updating usual times but you stuck with me so thank you. And of course a massive thank you to my readers. I love you guys! **

**Things are also going to start getting exciting in my story now :) Just note, the start of this chapter took place the night before the breakfast with Renesmee, Chantelle, Eddie etc.**

**Chapter 35: Midnight bonfire talks**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

Being out of the house felt strange. I hadn't really brought myself to get out much since what happened with Alex, I was scared that maybe he'd hurt me again. I knew this was irrational. I had seen my father and uncles tear him apart but there was still that insecurity inside me, if he could hurt me maybe someone else could.

One night I was lying on my bed in my room, I heard him approach my room before he knocked.

"Come in," I told him. Pancrazio smiled as he entered. He closed the door and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"When are you going to leave this house?" he asked. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"When I feel safe again," I told him.

"Why don't you feel safe?" he asked.

"I feel safe now; I'm in a house full of vampires. I just don't feel safe on my own," I admitted. I looked away from his face to the opposite wall, there was a picture hanging there of Renesmee and me when I was about 5 years old, she was around 9.

"Why don't you feel safe on your own?" he asked.

"Alex," I whispered his name so quietly I wasn't sure he had heard it. I heard him sigh gently, I felt him move to sit next to me on my bed.

"He's dead," he reminded me.

"I know."

"So why are you scared of him?"

"Because there could be others like him," I admitted.

"All you need to do is tell him to go away and he will."

"I know but what if there are others like that man that could stop my power? What if I'm completely useless and alone and someone hurts me," I threated.

"Chanti…" he sighed; he adjusted himself to look at me. "Everyday girls go out alone. There is always that threat that someone is going to hurt you but you need to realise that that's not going to happen to you again. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again. If I have to spend the rest of my life protecting you, I will. Plus, you're special," he said with a smile. "You can protect yourself better than anyone else." He assured me.

"How do you do that?" I asked him. His face dropped in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Make me feel better," I said. His lips twitched into a smile.

"I'm special too," he grinned. I laughed at him as he sat back next to me. "I'm glad I make you feel better," he said.

"You make me feel safe too," I told him. He didn't reply, I just saw the smile on his face. I let out a sigh and moved to rest my head on his shoulder. His right arm moved behind my back. "Will you come out with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Where to?"

"I don't know, anywhere. Seattle, Port Angeles, I don't care."

"Sure," he whispered his reply.

The next day after being embarrassed by my dad, Pancrazio and I spent the day in La Push. We saw Nessie and Jacob around but only really spoke to them once. They were telling all the wolves about her pregnancy and she said they were having a bonfire later that we could go to if we wanted.

It was very late at night and everyone was congregated on the beach, there was a giant bonfire blazing and tonnes of people laughing and talking. Pancrazio and I made our way a couple of yards north so we could be alone. We sat down on the sand and watched the sunset.

"Do you feel safe now?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted. I always felt safe with him.

"Good." He answered; I felt his warm hand take mine. I welcomed the feeling of his touch.

"Are you going to start school with me?" I asked him.

"No not this year." He replied.

"Why not?" I pouted. He chuckled slightly.

"I'm not ready yet," he replied in a whisper.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I said honestly. His hand tightened around mine briefly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"About what? School?"

"Yeah."

"A little. It's going to be weird not going in with my friends." I looked too old to pass as a freshman now so I was skipping a few grades and entering what would have been Renesmee's grade.

"I'm sure you'll make new ones very quickly." He mentioned. "You have a way of making people like you."

"I get that from my birth father I think and maybe Rosalie," I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Probably, Rosalie does like the attention."

"If you're not going to start school with me can you at least go to a party with me?" I asked looking down at our entwined hands.

"A party?" he asked.

"Yeah… it's my friend's birthday and it's probably going to be the last time I see them for a while since I'm not starting high school with them," I said slowly.

"Yeah ill go… but what exactly do we do there?" he asked, I let out a chuckle.

"You know, socialise, dance, have fun." I said with a giggle.

"Dance?" he asked, his face looked horrified. I smiled at him.

"Its not that hard you know. And you don't have to dance if you don't want to," I told him. His face relaxed.

"I don't dance," he told me.

"That's ok," I said with a laugh. I moved my head back to rest on his shoulder.

We didn't talk for a while after that, I was enjoying the moment.

"Out of the couples in our family do you see any as your parents?" I asked in the silence, we could just hear the faint chattering of the guests at the bonfire. I always wondered if he favoured a couple in our family more than others so I decided to bring it up, I knew it was a random question but Pancrazio was used to my random thoughts now.

"I used to see Bella as my mother. Not so much anymore but when I was a child and I first met your family I adored Bella because I knew she could have been my mother, my mother could have survived like Bella did. I didn't hate myself as much when I saw her because I realised that it was my father that killed my mother not me. Before I met you all, I did as my father said, I knew I was evil, I was created for evil, and I was created to destroy others-"

I went to interrupt him but he cut me off.

"Let me finish… When I met Bella and my father asked me to destroy her shield I watched her fall to the ground. I watched her son wrap her up in his arms and watched his face as he stared at his mother in pain. I instantly regretted it. I was hurting someone's mother, someone who could have easily have been my mother. I watched Eddie's concern for Bella and it was actually that point that I stopped trying to hurt her. I kept the pressure on so it seemed Bella was in pain but I had no plan what so ever to destroy her ability as my father wished. I allowed Bella to fight back. Of course I didn't realise that Eddie was going to combine his power with Bella's and nearly kill me but when I was lying on the floor practically dead I was glad, glad that I hadn't destroyed the family my father so desperately wanted dead. It was that day on that I realised who and what my father was. He was evil, hidden beneath his charm and little compassion he had… he was evil." He finished before he paused. "And in answer to your question, at first I saw Bella and Edward as my parents, or as close to parents as they could be. Then it was mostly Jasper and Alice. Bella and Edward had too much to deal with with Eddie and Renesmee, they couldn't give me as much attention as they were giving their real children, I didn't mind, I just distanced myself away from them so they didn't feel pressured into being my parents. Jasper and Alice were always happy to spend time with me and Jasper has taught me a lot. I really do wish that he had been my true father."

"I thought so," I answered. "Did you ever find anything out about your birth mother?" I asked.

"Only her name and the fact she was very beautiful and was very persuasive. I guess that's how I got the ability to destroy others power."

"What was her name?" I whispered.

"Sophia," he answered sadly.

"I like that name," I told him.

"So do I," he replied, his voice quiet and distant.

"I wonder if she'll ever come and see you," I said remembering when I met my birth mother in my dream.

"I don't think she will."

"Why not?"

"I was the worst thing that happened to her."

"I don't agree," I argued.

"My father raped her and kept her in a dungeon with little food and water for a month. I put her through an incredible amount of pain. I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"I disagree," I whispered. I moved so I was kneeling facing him instead of next to him. I could see his face. "I think that she would be proud of you. You are still her son. It doesn't matter who your father is you were still her son. I think she loved you, just like my mother loved me, just like Bella loved Renesmee. We all killed our mothers but not one of them tried to get rid of us. They all loved us. I think that your mother would be very proud of who you are. You didn't turn out like your father; even though you were raised and taught his ways you saw the wrong and you corrected yourself. You didn't kill Bella, you never hurt us. You chose us over your own family and you chose good over evil. Your mother would be more than just proud. I'm sure she's looking down on you and maybe even me now and smiling because there is no way that she hates you." I told him sternly. I felt a lump rising in my throat. I couldn't justify why anyone would hate this man. He was good. He had the worst childhood and yet he was good. He smiled at me and sat up to face me. He was centimetres away from me and I knew if I moved an inch forward our lips would touch. Was it wrong that I wanted to kiss him? I had never felt like this for anyone, and definitely not Alex.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Do you like me?" he asked. In either context the right answer was yes.

"Yes," I said, my eyes fell to his lips.

"I like you too," he said and smiled. I smiled back.

"You've liked me since you were 8," I grinned, it was clear he had a crush on me as a child; he's _always _had a crush on me. It had only been recently that I started returning the feelings. He was a man now, literally, he even had a little facial hair growing, he was certainly not the 8 year old boy that came to live with us over a year ago. I debated about leaning in to kiss him; I wanted so much just to feel him close to me.

"Chantelle!" I heard someone call. I pulled away from Pancrazio immediately. "Oh sorry…" Nessie trailed off. "Ill just…" she said turning back.

"No Nessie what's up?" I asked her. She turned around looking awkward.

"I er… I was just telling you that Jacob and I are going to head home now" she said her eyes flickering between Pancrazio and I.

"Ok," I said standing up. I brushed the sand from my body and started to walk over to Renesmee, Pancrazio followed and we caught up to Jacob to walk home.

I felt a strong longing as I walked next to Pancrazio and I knew I was ready to admit my feelings for him I was just scared at how it would change everything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Secrets**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

The party went great; everyone congratulated us, and wished us the best. Seth and Emma were the only two, that didn't know. They had gone out for the day, and hadn't returned by the time we left so Jacob and I decided to invite them round the next day.

My grandfather took it surprisingly well. He didn't really like the fact I was making him a great grandfather, but he quickly came around. I was pleasantly surprised; I was expecting him to arrest Jacob or something. I still hadn't called my grandmother, but I decided to put that off for another day. I had had enough of saying "I'm pregnant," for one day.

The next day my grandfather was going to be at the hospital all day, Chloe, my aunts, Chantelle, my mom and grandmother all went out shopping. My mom was not happy, nor was Chloe, but they tagged along anyway since all the men went out on a hunting trip in California.

The doorbell went off whilst Jacob, and I were in the kitchen making some lunch. I stood up and went to answer the door. Jacob refused to let me make lunch, and I had to sit and watch.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth called, and pulled me into a hug. I laughed.

"Hey Seth," I greeted him with a smile. Emma then hugged me, and I motioned them inside. I made sure to wear a loose top so they wouldn't notice straight away. I led them into the kitchen, Seth greeted Jacob with a slap on the back and Emma just smiled.

"How you doing man?" Jacob asked Seth.

"I'm good, although I never thought I'd see _you_ making lunch as your _wife_ sits at the table. Isn't that what they're for?" he asked, I could tell he was joking. Jacob laughed.

"I know right?" he laughed. He lessened his giggles to speak. "Nah, there is a perfectly good reason why I'm doing it."

Emma looked from Jacob to me, her eyebrows rising in suspision. I avoided her gaze, my eyes on Jacob's back.

"So how come you didn't go hunting, or even shopping with your family Ness?" Seth asked changing the subject, and sitting opposite me.

"I erm… can't really do much exercise, and I'm not too keen on the blood diet anymore," I admitted, I could feel the blush coming.

"Er…. Since when?" he asked.

"Since about 3 months ago," I told him. I could see Jacob smiling as I tried to drop the hint.

"Why 3 months?" Seth asked. Jacob came over with a giant plate full of sandwiches.

"She's pregnant Seth," he blurted. Both Emma and Seth looked up at him, even I looked up. Actually I glared at him; he couldn't have been less blunt about it?

"Seriously?" Seth asked looking at me. I nodded shyly. "My niece is having a kid before me? Ugh that sucks," he moaned. Both Jacob and I laughed.

"Thanks for the congratulations man," Jacob said slapping the back of Seth's head.

"Oh right." He said turning to look at me with the biggest smile. "Congrats," he grinned then looked at Jake.

"Both of you."

"Thanks," I mumbled before turning to look at my friend sitting at my side. She was staring at me in shock.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded as I waited for her to say something more. "Well congratulations I guess," she said although her voice didn't sound so sure.

"I know it's strange from your perspective. In your society you're so used to teenage pregnancy being so wrong, but in mine it isn't. I'm not a child, or a teenager. I'm fixed at this point for the rest of my very very long life. I'm as mature as I'm ever going to be, and I'm as developed as I'm ever going to be. You know my real age, and that might freak you out more but it's happened, and it's not that different to anyone else. I have the mind of an adult; I'm even more mature than you." I said giving her a nudge and a smile.

"I can do this." I assured her. Her concerned frown fell into a smile.

"As long as you're sure. I certainly wouldn't be ready," she laughed. "Are you going back to school? You do realise you're going to get slaughtered by Amanda if you do," she said.

"I'm not going back. Neither is Chloe." I told her. Her face fell.

"Oh right." She mumbled.

"Chantelle is going into our year though. She's too old to pass as a freshman now."

"Well I guess that's something. Although I don't really talk to her," she said.

"I'll be back for senior year… I hope," I told her.

"You just going to skip junior year completely?" she asked

"Yep. I already know it all and my dad can always home school me," I said.

"Why isn't Chloe going back?"

"She's getting turned next week," I informed her.

"Oh that's still happening?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought cos her mom died…"

"Yeah well she doesn't want to put it off for any longer; she knows she needs to move on so that's what she's doing. That… and I don't really want a new born vampire, around my new born child."

"Well I guess that's good. It's going to be so weird seeing her as a vamp though," she laughed. I smiled.

"I agree, I can't wait though."

"Let's just hope she has magic self-control like Bella, otherwise she'll be eating your husband for an afternoon snack." Seth grinned at me as he stuffed his mouth with sandwiches.

"Ha ha," I muttered sarcastically. "If he didn't smell so bad to them, I would be worried but I know she won't go anywhere near him," I told him

"Bella does," Seth observed.

"Bella is Bella." I said. "My mom is different."

"Well we'll see wont we? If I remember rightly, no one will be able to hold her back, if she tries to go for someone. Newborns are stronger right?" Seth asked looking at Jacob. He nodded.

"Chloe won't try, and eat me though, like Ness said, we smell just as repulsing to them as they smell to us."

"I don't think they smell that bad," Seth defended my family.

"I do," Jacob said. I glared at him. He noticed my glare. "Well I used to..." he trailed off his eyes locked with mine. "Oh come on Ness, you know you don't smell like them," I rolled my eyes.

"It's still her family," Emma mentioned.

"Well they're practically mine too, you don't always like your family," Jacob told her. She shrugged.

"You don't like them?" I asked shocked. He sighed.

"You do not understand what I'm saying. Of course I _like_ them, but there are parts of life you don't like, and their smell is one of them. I stand it because I live here. It's not as bad as it used to be. When your mom was pregnant, and I used to spend a lot of time here it was almost unbearable. Now you're here it's not as bad." He said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, like when we used to take turns keeping Bella warm," Seth said.

"You kept Bella warm?" Emma asked. Her right eyebrow rising. "How did you do that?" she asked. Seth looked over to his imprint.

"Well you know… it was a long time ago, she's a friend…. Hey at least I didn't make out with her like Jacob," he argued. Jacob and I glared at Seth; Jake slapped him upside the head.

"That was even longer ago," Jacob said.

"Wait you made out with Bella? Your wife's mother?" Emma asked. I groaned. I so didn't want to have this conversation.

"Yeah," Jacob admitted awkwardly, he looked over at me. I was staring down at my hands as I rested them over my stomach.

"Yeah, he was in love with her for quite a while. Totally hated it when she got pregnant with Edwards kid, he wanted to kill Nessie, so did Edward. It wasn't a good time to be in Jacob's head. All that pain he suffered seeing the girl he loved in pain-" Seth said. My head shot up.

"What?" I interrupted. Did I hear what he had said right?

"Oh god. SETH!" Jacob said once again hitting Seth.

"You wanted me dead?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Oh you didn't know that?" Seth asked. I didn't answer him.

"No she didn't," Jacob said, his voice was sad as he stared at me.

"What did you mean _'so did Edward?'_ Did my dad want to kill me?" I asked.

"Well not really kill you… he wanted to terminate Bella's pregnancy because you were killing her…" Seth trailed off.

"So basically he wanted to kill me!" I nearly shouted at him.

"Ok yeah I guess… technically, but he didn't know who you were then, he only cared about Bella." Seth said. The more he spoke the worse it got. I think Jacob noticed too.

"Seth just shut up." Jacob told him. He didn't look away from my face. I felt the tears already falling from my eyes. My emotions and hormones were heightened, and hearing two of the most important men in my life wanted me dead, at one point completely shattered my heart. Jacob stood up and walked over to me. I was frozen in place. He reached for my face but I flinched away from him. His face dropped.

"Renesmee… you have to understand that that isn't who I am now. That was a long time ago and I was different then," he said. I wasn't looking at him but I could see him in the corner of my eye. He started to blur as the tears poured out again. "Sweetheart please don't cry" he said, his voice cracking. I took a deep breath. "It wasn't me; it isn't who I am now. That wasn't your Jacob." He tried to persuade me.

"It was Bella's Jacob right?" I asked, I didn't mean for it to come out harshly, it just… did.

"You could put it like that I guess." He said, I felt his warm hand rest on my back and I was surprised I didn't flinch away. "It's not who I am now. I would **never **ever wish that on you. You have to realise that now, all the things I've done for you, all the times I've saved you, and your family. All the things I've done to make you happy. I would die to protect you now and I will never ever, in my very long life forgive myself for what I thought back then." He said. This time I managed to look into his eyes as he spoke to me. How could I be mad at him? He was right. He had given everything up to be with me, he _did_ everything for me. I nodded slightly and I reached my hand to his cheek to gently caress his skin.

"I forgive you," I whispered; my tears drying. His smile lit up my world. As if it was a nudge of encouragement I felt my baby move for the first time inside me. I smiled widely and reached for his hand, I placed it over where I felt the baby and waited again. The baby moved again and Jacobs smile was so big it was covering his whole face; he leant forward to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"There better not be any more secrets because I don't think I can handle any more," I told him, back tracking a little to our previous conversation.

"There aren't any more I promise," he said with a smile.

"Good."

"And don't be mad at your dad. He regrets it just as much as me," he told me. I could see the concern he felt towards my father, I smiled at the clear friendship they had for each other.

"I promise. I might use it against him but I understand that you didn't know. You both thought I was a monster for killing my mom and I don't blame you." I told him.

"Well they got a beautiful baby girl out of it though so it's all good," Seth grinned. I looked over to him, nearly forgetting he was here. Emma was sitting next to him now. I smiled at him.

"We did," Jacob agreed giving me a kiss on my temple.

"Alright let's have some fun." Seth called and stood up. I laughed as he tugged me into the cinema room.

Jacob, Emma, Seth, and I watched movies all day until my family started to re-emerge in the house.

**I was tempted to make Renesmee act all annoyed and storm off into her bed room just how a teenager normally would but I decided after I wrote it that I wanted to change it. I didn't want her acting like a spoiled brat running off to cry. I wanted to show how much she's grown as a person and that she isn't just a teenager anymore. Of course her hormones still affected her but not to the extreme. I might put the alternate version onto my blog soon. Next chapter is Chloe's POV, only a few more chapters until she's turned :D**

**As for those who are asking about Chloe being able to get pregnant, Chloe CAN get pregnant as a vampire, as long as it's with Eddie in the moon pool he was conceived in. That will be brought up again soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry this is later than usual; I went to see Harry Potter last night and updating completely slipped from my mind.**

**Dominique: Thank you so much for your review, I update Wednesday, Friday and Sunday or Wednesday and Saturday, depending on my week – like this one.**

**Chapter 37: Saying goodbye**

**CHLOE'S POV**

The week before my transformation went way too fast. It was the day before my transformation, and I still hadn't told my father. He had asked for us to have lunch together, and I was happy for the opportunity.

I simply had to tell him he wasn't going to see me for a year. I couldn't put it off any longer.

This time tomorrow I'd be lying on a hospital bed, withering in pain. I shivered at the thought of the next few days and what I was about to go through.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked me. I looked up from my seat to look at him next to me.

"Yeah," I whispered as I climbed out the car. Eddie appeared at my side. His arms were around my waist, and he pulled me into his chest.

"It will be fine," he whispered into my hair.

"I wish you could come," I said into his chest.

"I can't accompany you every time you meet with your father Chloe. He's going to start to think I'm strange." He chuckled. I smiled slightly.

"This is the last time," I said. I was abruptly aware at how sad I felt that I was going to have to stop seeing my dad for so long, I had only just gotten to know him as well.

"I know," he whispered. He pulled back and leant forward to give me a gentle peck. I sighed and stepped out of his embrace. "Call me when you want me to come and get you," he called. I nodded and walked into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the waiter asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He was young, maybe in his early 20s, dark brown hair and really tall, he reminded me of Eddie in a strange way. He was not nearly as handsome as Eddie was, but he had the same characteristics.

"My father booked a table, I don't know if he's already here though," I told him. The man walked over to the pedestal, and flicked open his book.

"The name?" he asked.

"Richard Williams," I said.

"Ah yes. Right this way Miss Williams," the man said.

"Oh er. My name isn't Williams," I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am," he said politely as he led me to the table. I saw my father sitting with a drink in his hand.

"Here you go miss," the waiter said.

"Thanks," I mumbled and sat down. The waiter stayed by my side, and handed me a menu with a huge smile on his face. My father cleared his throat, and sent a death glare at the waiter. The waiter noticed, and hurried off to another table. My dad shook his head in disbelief.

"You get that a lot?" he asked. I laughed awkwardly and dropped my eyes to the menu.

"Not as much as Nessie does," I told him. He took another sip of his drink and placed it on the table.

"So Chloe how are you? Sorry I haven't asked you out this week, I've been really busy with work." He said I was glad he changed the subject away from boys.

"I'm ok thanks," I told him; I noticed Spaghetti Carbonara on the menu, and decided on my order. I closed the menu, and put it down.

"Well good." He said with a smile. "How is Eddie?" he asked now taking my menu, and stacking it on top of his.

"He's fine." I told him just as the creepy waiter returned.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked us. We nodded, and after we ordered he walked away again, but not without a lingering stare at me.

"Maybe we can get a different waiter," Richard said almost incoherently. I laughed slightly.

"It's not that bad," I told him.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"You're meant to say that. You're my dad," I said. I was surprised at how casual that sounded. Over the last few weeks, I had been meeting up with Richard at least once a week. It was nice to get to know him, and it was obvious he wanted to know me as well. During that time I hadn't started calling him dad, or hugging him, or anything a normal father, and daughter would do. We were still adjusting, and getting to know each other. I mostly referred to him as my father, but I never really said it out loud to him before. He smiled at me, before taking another sip of his drink. The waiter returned with my drink and I did the same.

I was abruptly aware at how sad it was going to be not seeing him for a whole year.

"I need to talk to you about something," I mentioned, putting down my glass.

"Ok. I need to tell you something too," he said. My head shot up.

"You go first," I said.

"Alright… you have to realise that this is for your benefit, that I'm doing this, and if you would like you are welcome to come too," he began. My face dropped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been offered a job in California," he said slowly with a pause. "I realise it's far away from you, and I know you want to stay with the Cullen's, but the job is highly paid, they even offered me a 3 bedroomed apartment. They've said they would send you to the best school for free, and we'd be right on the beach! You could always bring your friends down, and they could stay for weekends. It's a huge opportunity for me Chloe; I could support you for the rest of your life. I want to pay for college, and your wedding, and I want to be there for all the things I wasn't in your childhood. A few years of this job will set me up for life," he rambled.

I stared at him in shock.

Trying to take in this information. I felt an immediate feeling of abandonment, even though he was offering for me to come with him I knew, and so did he that I wouldn't go. I would lose him all over again.

I fought back the tears threatening to escape. His hand reached out, and took mine across the table.

Feeling his warm touch made me realise something. He had just given me the ticket I wanted. He would be gone for the next year; I could be changed without my father wondering where I was for a year. I didn't have to lie to him and say we were moving away because he was the one moving.

"I want to stay here," I said weakly. He nodded slightly.

"I knew you would say that. I understand. Maybe you could come, and visit? And it will only be for a few years. I'll hopefully be back before you graduate." he said. I nodded slightly. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked. I let out a shaky sigh and smiled at him.

"Yes. I want you to go; it's a great opportunity dad. Don't let me ruin that for you." I told him.

"Did you just call me dad?" he asked completely astounded.

"Erm… I don't know? Maybe?" I asked running the last sentence over in my head. He smiled widely and let go of my hand to sit back.

"This went better than expected." He said. I smiled back, he had no idea how right he was. I was definitely upset that he was leaving me again, even if I hadn't planned on being turned I would have still stayed here, but I was glad that he was going to be safely away from me for a year. I could learn to control myself, and visit him when I wanted.

"When are you going?" I asked.

"Monday," he told me.

"That's really soon," I mentioned.

"I know this might be the last time I see you for a while. I have a lot to do before then. I might be able to come by on Monday before I leave if you want" he said to me.

"I er…" I stammered. I would be a vampire by then. "I'm going hiking with the Cullen's over the weekend. We won't be back until Tuesday," I told him, I tried my best to sound sad.

"Oh ok then. So I guess this is the last time I'll see you for a while," he said. I nodded slightly, looking down at my drink.

We ate our meal, and continued to talk about his work, and school and how we would work through the next year. I called Eddie as I ate my desert so he could come, and get me. My dad offered to take me home, but I told him that Eddie was taking me shopping afterwards anyway, so it didn't matter.

After the meal we walked outside to wait for Eddie. It wasn't long before he came around the corner in his shiny car and parked right by us. He stepped out of the car, and smiled at me. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips when I saw him.

I turned to my dad, and awkwardly pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you soon I hope," he whispered to me. I nodded into his chest. Feeling my father's arms around me was a strange comfort. One I had never felt before. He pulled away, and placed a kiss on my forehead. He then looked over to Eddie standing behind me. "Look after her." He ordered him.

"Of course," Eddie said strongly. His arms winding around my waist. My dad sighed and looked back down at me.

"I love you kiddo. More than you probably know." He said to me. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered. It was the first time I ever told my father I loved him. He was the only parent I had left; I wanted to hold onto him, but the stone cold arms around my waist reminded me of why I couldn't. Eddie had always been there for me, long before my father ever was and I was finally going to be like him.

To be like him I needed my father gone, not only to stop the unanswered questions and the confusion, but to keep him safe.

I watched him walk away from us, and over to his car. He climbed in and gave me a wave before he drove off.

**One more chapter of human Chloe… :D **


	38. Chapter 38

**Daniel S: Previews and Extras on my blog arent always the completed version. I will describe her much better in the coming few chapters don't worry :)**

**Chapter 38: The Start of a New Life.**

**CHLOE'S POV**

Today was the day of my transformation. I was nervous but excited too. I climbed out of mine and Eddie's bed and practically skipped into the bathroom. After I had my shower and brushed my teeth I walked back into the room with my towel wrapped around my body. Eddie was sitting up now, his chest bare and his arms crossed behind his head.

"You excited?" he chuckled. I grinned at him.

"Yes," I replied walking over to the closet to get some clothes for today. I was just about to change when I felt Eddie's arms around me. He was standing behind me so I couldn't see his face. His hand slipped under my towel to rest on my waist. He placed kisses on my bare neck and shoulders.

"Are you going to miss it?" I whispered.

"Miss what?" he asked between kisses. His fingers against my waist were tracing patterns.

"Me being human," I told him. He stopped kissing me, stilled his hand and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Mmmm… some things yes," He replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Seeing you sleeping, your warm skin, and your eyes. But it's worth it, I get to be with you forever," he whispered. A smile spread across my lips. I moved so I was facing him. His hand now resting on my back and the other by my face. I stood up onto my tip toes so I could kiss him.

"Promise me something," he said after he carried us over to the bed.

"Anything," I assured him, my fingers running over his naked chest.

"This won't change," he told me, his arms tightening slightly around me.

"It never could," I assured him and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Chloe…" I heard Bella's chime voice at the door.

"Yeah," I whispered and pulled away from Eddie slightly. Bella opened the door and smiled at us.

"Carlisle would like to run something through with you," she said.

"Ok," I mumbled and stood up. Eddie pulled on a shirt and followed close behind as we made our way down stairs. We walked into Carlisle's office to find a bed already set up.

"Why can't I be turned in my room?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Because that's still Eddie's room, I thought it would be best for you to be here so Eddie is able to sleep if he wanted," Carlisle explained.

"I won't be sleeping, I won't even be leaving her side," Eddie told him, his arm pulling me into his side.

"We can do it upstairs if you really wanted, that's not what I brought you here to talk about," Carlisle said. "I have Bella's venom ready to inject into you, it's all set up and ready and I have the morphine ready too…" he said and trailed off, I noticed him look at Bella very briefly before turning to me. I looked over at Edward; he was staring at Carlisle, his face seemed sad when he looked over to his wife.

There was something going on between them, I just didn't know what it was.

"I was just going to ask you if you had any wishes you want us to for fill when you are… sleeping," he asked me. I shook my head, still looking between Edward and Bella who seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Well I think that's all then. We have the transformation scheduled for 2pm is that ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah that's ok," I said. "Can we do it upstairs though?" I asked, I didn't want to be in this room, I wanted to be somewhere familiar.

"Yes of course," Carlisle answered with a smile. I smiled back and Eddie and I made our way out the room. I noticed Bella's gaze as I walked out the room, I immediately knew she wanted to talk to me.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked when I began walking back up the stairs.

"Bathroom," I informed him. He nodded and continued into the kitchen. I took the stairs 2 at a time and walked into Edward and Bella's room, I crawled onto the bed and sat cross legged as I waited for Bella to come up.

She smiled as she walked into the room.

"You're good," she said. I smiled at her.

"I think I know you more than you realise," I grinned. She kept her smile up as she walked over to me; she climbed onto her bed and sat opposite me. "Is this going to be about the silent conversation you and Edward were having?" I asked her.

"Yes… sort of," She began. "Chloe… I know Carlisle said that the morphine is going to take some of the pain away but I'm really sorry to tell you it probably won't work. It didn't work with me; I could still feel every moment of my change. The reason we are going to give you some is because Carlisle and I thought it was best to make Eddie think you weren't in as much pain as you could be. Carlisle said that it helped Edward get through the time when I was changing; thinking that because I wasn't screaming it didn't hurt as much. The truth is it did, I just restrained from screaming because I didn't want to hurt Edward," She explained, I nodded in response.

"Ok, I'll try to keep from screaming," I told her.

"That's all I ask, my son will be very distressed if he saw you were in pain."

"I know," I whispered my reply. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain I would have to go through in the next few days. I just hoped I could stay strong.

After my talk with Bella I went down stairs to find Eddie again. He was sitting at the table with Renesmee.

"Hey," I greeted them. Renesmee smiled at me.

"Last day," she sang, her voice excited. My excitement had died down since earlier, after Bella's news I was now trying to come up with ways to stop myself from screaming.

"Yup," I grinned back and taking a bagel from the centre of the table.

"Is it strange to think that you're never going to sleep again? That you're never going to eat?" she asked bringing her spoon of cereal up into her mouth. I shrugged.

"I guess… I haven't really thought about it," I told her.

I hadn't really thought about anything that would change.

It suddenly hit me that I didn't know really what changes I'd be going through or what I was really going to become. Was I ready to be blood crazed for a year?

No not really.

I turned to look at Eddie, my face obviously nervous. He smiled at me but his smile dropped when he saw my expression.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I smiled weakly, trying to cover up my concern.

"Yeah," I said, it barely escaped my lips. It only made Eddie more concerned. His facial features scrunched into a frown.

"Chloe… are you sure you want this?" he asked, his brown black eyes boring into mine. He was thirsty. I nodded this time, scared of my voice. "You don't have to do this you know," he assured me, his soft voice comforting. I noticed Renesmee staring at me, she had stopped eating to look at me, her face full of concern and worry.

"No I'm ok," I assured them both this time. I smiled the best I could.

I did want this. I wanted more than anything to be 17 forever and spend it with Eddie. I turned to look at him, putting my hands on his face.

My voice was strong as I said the words and for that I was glad.

If I wasn't ready, I would force myself to be. Renesmee needed me to be ready. My future niece or nephew needed me to be ready.

"I'm ready," I said firmly. Eddie's lips stretched into a smile. It was clear he believed me.

"Good," he said and pecked me slightly on the lips. Renesmee was smiling at us from the side.

"You guys are so cute," she mumbled as she chewed her cereal. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to eat my last ever breakfast.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked. I was lying on the bed, prepped and ready, I was dosed on morphine and Edward had a vile of Bella's venom in his hand.

"I'll put it directly into your heart, which should cut off a few hours," He told me. I nodded; Eddie had hold of my hand as I lay there. I was in a simple white t-shirt and sweat pants. "Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I nodded. I made sure the last face I saw was Eddie's. I felt Edward lift my shirt so he could inject the venom into my heart.

"Try not to scream," was the last thing I heard from Bella before my entire body erupted into flames.

I did my best not to scream I really did but I only lasted what felt like a second before my eyes shot open and I screamed out. I noticed Edward's hands wrap around Eddie's shoulders as he pulled him out the room. I could hear him screaming my name behind the door as Edward tried to calm him. Bella stayed with me and wrapped her hand tightly around mine.

"Chloe," she almost sobbed. I stopped screaming but my breathing was deep, I had to last 3 days like this?

"Chloe you'll fall asleep in a minute. You won't be able to open your eyes or even move, just try your best not to scream. Think of Eddie," I heard her whisper to me. I nodded slightly and took a shaky deep breath as I allowed the excruciating pain to induce me into the land of fire.

* * *

**Im going to hit 700 reviews on this chapter and i just want to say a huge thank you to all those who review, read and favourite my story. it means so much that you have all stuck with me through this. Im so happy i have such amazing readers. I love you guys and you are the ones that keep my writing so thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday. I sent it to my beta but she never returned my chapter. I decided I wasn't going to make you wait any longer so I updated the original version. I will still update tomorrow. I'll just post my version if I don't get the checked version back like this time.**

**Chapter 39: Most Painful Three Days of My Life.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I hadn't realised how much her scream would affect me. I was told the morphine would take away all her pain but clearly my parents were lying to me. I was being dragged out the room by my father as I screamed for Chloe.

"Eddie there is nothing you can do now. You have to get through this!" my father was coaching me. I heard Chloe's screams cut off and my mother's soothing voice talking to her. I relaxed in my father's arms; he was still holding me to his chest. We collapsed against the far wall facing my bedroom door. I felt my father's lips on my head as he held me. "I know how you're feeling. I've been in your position but she will be ok," he assured me. I nodded slightly, still watching the door. I couldn't hear anything anymore, just the steady breathing of my mother and the unsteady shaky breathing of Chloe and her thudding heartbeat.

I stayed with my father for what felt like forever, just staring at the door to my bedroom and feeling his steady breathing behind my back.

The door opened and my mom appeared. She stopped when she saw my dad's arms around me. I could see Chloe's still body behind her, her eyes closed and her hands relaxed at her side; her chest was rising and falling at a fast pace. My mom walked over to us and sat down next to me, her hand reached out and she entwined it with my own. We all sat there against the wall with the door open watching Chloe lie silently on the bed.

"The morphine didn't work did it?" I asked them.

"No," my mom whispered her reply.

"Did it work for you?" I asked, why was Chloe different?

"No it didn't," she told me. Oh.

"Why did you lie?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to believe that Chloe wasn't in any pain, I knew it would cause you pain to know just like it would have caused your father pain if I had screamed," She answered.

"Were you upset when you found out mom lied to you?" I asked my dad.

"I only found out today," he answered. "And no I'm not upset. It was a long time ago now, and I could see she only lied to protect me. I'm almost glad she didn't, it would have made them three days much more difficult than they were."

"I wish she hadn't screamed," I mumbled. I would have like to believe she wasn't in pain but her scream echoed through my head and it haunted me. It probably would for the rest of my existence.

"She tried not to," my mom assured me. I sighed.

"I know," i told her. My mom moved her head to rest it on my shoulder, she took the same hand she had in hers in her other hand, holding mine between both of hers as she tried her best to comfort me. I looked up to the door next to mine to see Renesmee standing there. She had tears in her eyes and her arms wrapped around her body.

"Of course she's going to be ok Renesmee. Your best friend will be a vampire in a few short days. You will have her forever," my father assured my sister. She walked over to us anyway and sat down next to our dad. The arm that wasn't wrapped around me wound around Renesmee and he held her against his chest.

We all sat there for a long time. It was nice to be able to share my pain with my parents and sister. I knew they didn't like the fact that Chloe was in pain either but as we all held each other I felt the unity in that moment, the strength I needed. I wasn't the only one that was going to be in agony as Chloe lay there motionless for the next few days. I had my sister and our pain was reflected in our parents.

After about an hour, I slowly began to stand up. I dropped my mother's hands and walked into my bedroom. Taking deep breaths, I pulled my desk chair next to the bed and sat down. I watched Chloe's face as she lay there, she seemed peaceful but I knew deep down inside me she was in the worst pain imaginable. I took her hand from the bed; it was still warm in my palms. I was about to reach out and read her mind before I heard my father's commanding voice.

"No! Eddie don't!" he ordered, he came into the room and put his hands on my face so I would look at him. "Don't read her mind," He said. I don't know how he knew that it was what I was about to do but I argued anyway.

"What does it matter? I already know she's in pain," I told him, my voice weak.

"I know son but I don't want you to be in that much pain. Neither would Chloe. Let her get through this, she knows you're here; let her deal with the pain herself. Don't put yourself through that," He coaxed me. I watched my father's face, I could see in his eyes how much he didn't want me to do it. He had to go through it because he didn't have a choice; I could almost see Chloe's pain in him, but I did have a choice and my father was trying to protect me from the pain he was suffering being near Chloe. My eyes moved from my father's face over to my mother and sister standing at the door. My mom had her arms around Renesmee's waist, holding her against her body. My eyes flickered back to my father.

"Ok," I assured him. He relaxed slightly and dropped his hands. "But can I still talk to her?" I asked.

"Yes, just keep it the one way ok? She won't be able to talk back to you," he told me. I nodded weakly and turned back to look at Chloe. _I love you_. I placed in her head. I used all my strength not to look in her mind for an answer. I just brought her hand to my lips and prayed that these three days would go quickly.

Being with her 247 I could hear and see the change in her every minute. After a day I could see her colour starting to fade. After a day and a half her heart beat was so weak it barely had a beat. By the end of the second day I heard the last ever thud of Chloe's heart beat and by the morning of day three her skin was the same temperature as mine, if not cooler.

I wasn't the only one that stayed with her most days. Renesmee sat opposite me holding Chloe's other hand a lot of the time. She still had to eat and sleep though so she couldn't be there 247 like me.

It wasn't until Renesmee went to get her lunch on the third day that I felt a change sudden in Chloe.

Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Dad!" I called. My father and mother were in the room in a second.

"No keep Renesmee out!" he ordered someone outside the door. Carlisle slipped in and took his place next to my parents.

I assumed it was safe to read Chloe's mind now.

"Chloe?" I asked her, her mind was confused; she was trying to separate the sounds around her.

_Eddie._ She said in her head. A huge grin spread across my face.

"Give her a minute Eddie," my father told me. I nodded towards him and turned back towards Chloe, I bent over her to give her a kiss on her forehead when her eyes shot open. I was startled by the blood red irises staring back at me.

There was a sudden force on my chest pushing me away from Chloe. I abruptly realised it was her that had pushed me away from her. I recovered myself.

"Chloe it's me…" I said carefully. Her wild eyes caught me 6 feet away from her. They scanned up and down my body before looking across the room to my parents.

I watched her as she adjusted to the room, looking at her pale skin and her beautiful face.

I had to admit I would miss her blush, her brown eyes and her slight clumsiness that came with being human but seeing her now, immortal and magnificent, had me smiling widely at the possibilities of our future.

**CHLOE'S POV**

It felt like an eternity that I was stuck in that position; burning. I had lost all feeling in my body, I couldn't move my hands, and I couldn't even feel if anyone was touching me. All I felt was fire and pain and more fire.

I got better at not screaming, the first few minutes were a shock but from then on I didn't do any more screaming, at least I didn't think I did. I continually thought about Eddie, his face, his smile. He was the reason I was doing this, this was all for him. I wanted to be with him forever and he wanted to be with me forever. The only way to do that was if I was a vampire. I also thought about Renesmee and what I'd look like standing next to her. I always felt second best, I knew it was irrational and she would still be my best friend if she was the ugliest girl in the world but I now hoped we would finally be equal. Best Friends Forever, literally.

I also saw Bella and Edward, I thought of them as my parents in many ways, Bella specifically but I also saw them as my friends. I thought about us all in 50, 100, 150 years and seeing us as best friends, all six of us.

Other visions plagued my mind though, nightmares. Every now and then my picture of Eddie or Renesmee or the Cullen's would slip and other things would come through.

The broken body of my mother, her body on fire and her scream. I knew none of this was true, after all her neck snapped and she died instantly in the car crash but I couldn't help what my imagination brought up. The nightmares were worse than the real thing.

I also had nightmares of seeing myself as a vampire, this crazed newborn that only wanted blood over anything else, over Eddie, over friendship, over love. I kept seeing myself around Renesmee's baby, feeling what I could only imagine as fire down my throat. And I could see myself killing Renesmee's child, in so many different ways.

I didn't know if it was the fire that was fuelling the nightmares but there was always fire involved in the dream. I never got away from it; even when I was thinking about Eddie.

After what felt like a month later I started noticing the pain was dying down, and for that I was glad. It meant it was nearly over.

The fire was lessening and I could hear voices around me and a warm hand clutching mine. I felt the hand squeeze around mine. I thought it was Renesmee at first but then I heard his sweet voice in perfect clarity.

"Chloe?" he asked. _Eddie_. I said in my head, I wasn't able to talk out loud just yet. I couldn't trust my voice.

"Give her a minute Eddie" I heard Edward say from somewhere in the room. I tried to focus on any other sounds I could hear. I could hear heart beats. five of them. Renesmee, Chantelle, Pancrazio, Jacob and the very faint but evident flutter that belonged to Renesmee's baby. I could also hear slow and steady breathing in the room I was in. I tried to separate them out. I couldn't tell who they were specifically but I knew there were 4 people in the room, all of them vampires. I could also hear various other noises in the house, mostly day to day sounds, like the TV, the churn of the radiator, the toaster.

I gently squeezed Eddie's hand gripping mine and felt someone hover over me. They weren't touching me but I could feel the presence of someone close. My eyes shot open, determined to protect myself from the opposing creature. I pushed against the chest of the person and jumped into a crouch on the bed.

"Chloe it's me…" Eddie said carefully. I scanned the room with my new advanced eyes and seeing everything so much clearly.

"Chloe," I heard someone say, I turned to see Bella walking towards me. "I know its disorientating. It's ok though. We're not going to hurt you," She said to me. I sat down from my crouch on the edge of the bed and studied Bella for the first time, really seeing her.

"Hey," she cooed with a smile. "Good girl," she said with a motherly smile. I looked over at Eddie who was watching me with careful eyes. He was about six feet away from me and I didn't understand it.

"Please don't be scared of me," I whispered to him. The sound of my voice startled me. He smiled slightly and walked towards me.

"I'm not scared. You're strong and it's just… different," he smiled.

"Chloe… are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and my hand flew to my throat. It felt like it was burning, like something was scratching away from the inside and I knew there was only one thing that could sooth the pain. Blood. I nodded furiously, practically clawing at my own throat to get to the thing that was burning me.

"Ok, then let's take you hunting," he smiled.

"Wait," I heard a sweet voice call out. I could smell blood by me. Renesmee came into the room, Edward and Bella immediately flew to her side.

My eyes flared with her scent.

"Shh... Chloe. It's not that bad. You can do this. You don't want to hurt her," Eddie was cooing to me, his hands and eyes on my face while mine were locked on Renesmee. She smiled sheepishly and walked towards me. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Carlisle were practically on top of her. My nose wrinkled.

"What is that smell?" I asked.

"That's Jacob. You'll get used to it," Eddie said to me with a laugh. I looked at Jacob, he always smelt so sweet when I was a human, almost musky. Now he reeked, and it burnt my nose.

"Here," Renesmee said holding up a hand sized mirror. "Don't you want to know what you look like?" she asked. I moved my eyes to the mirror and saw my reflection for the first time. My eyes were the most shocking thing I'd ever seen. I remembered seeing Alex for the first time when he tried to attack me on the stairs and I was horrified even then.

"They will get lighter with time. You will have golden eyes before you know it," Renesmee said to me with a smile. I didn't reply to her though. All I could do was stare at the red eyed creature in the mirror. That was me? I could still see my facial features. It was definitely me but I was a lot paler, my natural tan had gone, my hair line was still the same but my brown eyes had gone. They were bright red and blood thirsty.

"Ok time to drink something," Edward said nervously as he ushered Renesmee out the room. Eddie gripped my hand, his hands suddenly felt warm to me. I looked down at our hands entwined.

"It will feel weird for a while," Bella said taking my other hand. "You're so used to us being cold, now you're the same temperature as us so it's strange for you," she said to me with another one of her motherly smiles. I smiled back the best I could.

It did feel strange but it felt right too.

* * *

**I know this is the same thing twice but I really wanted to use both Eddie and Chloe's POV's. Let me know what you think, would you have liked her transformation to last longer than a chapter? Originally it was even shorter than this but I filled it out a lot more. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Hunting**

**CHLOE'S POV**

Eddie and Bella led me out the house and out into the forest. It was so different now. The trees were brighter, greener than before and I could hear _everything_. Everything was so much more enhanced, it was amazing.

"How did you guys fail to mention how much brighter and amazing things were?" I asked. They laughed at my side. I dropped each hand and started walking forward, slowly towards the trees.

"She's beautiful," I heard behind me. I knew they were talking in whispers but I could still hear them.

"She is," Bella agreed.

"I can hear you," I turned to smile at Eddie. He just smiled back.

"I know," he said. I laughed and turned back to the forest.

"Can I go eat something?" I asked, looking at the forest but not wanted to enter yet without someone else with me.

"Yes," Eddie said walking up to me with a smile.

"You're not coming Bella?" I asked who was still standing at the house.

"No," she said with a smile and turned back to the house. Eddie took my hand and began leading me to the forest. We walked in silence for about half a mile before he stopped me.

"All you need to do is let your senses take over. Smell and hearing specifically. Taste the air. Hear your kill," He said to me. I nodded and concentrated the best I could. I could hear some scurrying to the north. I could hear paws hitting the ground. I pointed in the direction of them. "Good. Now go after them. Just be warned, they're bears," he said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," I said, suddenly wanting to test my strength. I ran towards the sound of the heart beats. I crouched before I entered the clearing but before I pounced on the bear I could hear someone approaching behind me. I spun around and snarled to protect my back.

"It's just me," Eddie said holding his hands up. I relaxed.

"Sorry," I cringed. He laughed slightly.

"That's ok. Go drink," he said smiling encouragingly.

"Can I see you do it first please?" I asked.

"It's not that hard if you use your instincts but yes," he said with a smile. He crouched forward and his lips curled above his teeth. His eyes were set on the bear in front of us and he pounced forward. It was almost graceful. Like a cat. His teeth sunk into the bear and it began going limp before Eddie threw it to the side. He then turned to look at me. No blood on his mouth. His eyes seemed more red than usual though and his lips were darker. It was almost shocking, he looked…. Scary.

"You won't look like me when you've hunted. I'm different," he smiled slightly. He seemed more vampiric after he hunted. The smouldering eyes, the dark red lips, the paler than pale skin. I continued to stare at him. "Are you scared?" he asked carefully, not moving an inch.

"No," I whispered as he slowly started to walk towards me, it wasn't a full lie. His face slowly went back to normal. I could see the change in it every second. Closer and closer to my Eddie again. "It's just different," I said, repeating his words as I reached for his face with my hands. He was warmer, as if the blood was warming his body. I already knew about this but it was a lot easier to notice now.

We weren't far from each other now, I was staring into his eyes as he stared into mine. his face wore an expression of amazement and awe. I smiled at him as he tried to adjust to seeing me so much differently. I moved slowly towards him and crushed my lips to his; I could taste the blood in his mouth and it just made me hungrier for him. Eddie held me against him, tighter than he ever had. His lips were forceful on mine, needy. He pulled away and I pouted.

"It's nice to know you still want me babe but you really need to drink," he said soothingly; his fingers moving up and down my throat. I nodded and noticed an elk walk by the clearing we were in. I let my instinct take over and I reached for the elk. I sunk my teeth into its neck and began drinking its blood.

The blood running down my throat felt amazing. It was soothing the fire and made me feel more comfortable. When I was done I laid it down gently and stood up. I noticed that I had blood all down the front of me. I groaned. I also noticed that Alice had changed me from my sweat pants and top into a dark purple dress.

"It takes practice," he said behind me. His arms circled my waist and I instinctively moved away from him. I was in a crouch facing him in a split second. He was startled and his eyes refocused on me now four feet away from him. I immediately stood up.

"Sorry," I grimaced.

"It's ok," he laughed as he closed the gap between us. He pulled me into his chest and he began kissing my neck. "Are you still thirsty?" he asked. I nodded and caught the scent of another animal no more than a mile away. I shot off in the direction I knew it was in before I could even stop myself.

It was like I couldn't get enough blood in my system I ran from animal to animal. It felt like I couldn't stop. Eddie followed me everywhere, never saying anything, never interrupting just following. I was getting better and better at not attacking him when he ran up behind me. After nearly five hours Eddie finally said something.

"Not that I don't think you're incredibly sexy right now but I think you need a change of clothes," He said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to me after I had finished a mountain lion. I pouted and looked down. My dress was completely torn up. I looked up apologetically. "It's ok. Apparently my mom was exactly the same," he said with a smile.

We arrived back home and Edward came out with another dress. He also had a smile on his face as he walked out. He handed me the dress, without looking below my eyes and walked back into the house. I groaned and went to change behind a tree. Eddie was just smiling, he took my hand when I was done and we walked into the house.

I could taste Renesmee in the air again, it was tempting but not as much as before and I knew I had enough self-control not to hurt her. She was definitely part vampire; I could smell it, the mixed fragrance that was oddly familiar to Edwards, I could also smell a lot of Jacob around her as if all the time he has spent with her the past eight years had somehow changed the way she smelt, as if he was a part of her.

Eddie however was definitely a mix of both Edward and Bella; I guessed the human scent in Renesmee was the old Bella. Edward nodded to me as we walked into the living room. I began separating scents then; learning the differences between them. Jacob was the easiest. He really did smell repulsing. I didn't know how the others could stand it.

"With great difficulty," Edward laughed. I smiled slightly at him then looked over at Jacob and Renesmee who were staring at me. Renesmee was smiling enthusiastically. Jacob was cautious; his arms around Renesmee were protective.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"You stink," I told him as I wrinkled my nose.

"I've been told," he said with a smile. My eyes locked with Renesmee's then and we stared at each other. She was smiling widely at me. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was strange staring at her. Really looking at her for what felt like the first time in my life. My eyes dropped to her stomach, I could hear her child's heart beat so prominently, it was amazing.

"Can I?" I asked reaching for her. I had touched her stomach before but I wanted to see how different everything was as a vampire. Jacob pulled her closer to him.

"Sure," Renesmee said with a smile.

"She won't hurt her, move your arms," Edward ordered Jacob. Jacob slowly and carefully dropped his arms so Renesmee could move. I walked over to her and placed my hand over her stomach. I smiled, just as I placed my hand there the baby kicked. Renesmee smiled at me.

"Yes baby, that's aunt Chloe," Renesmee said. I giggled and pulled away.

Jacob's arms encircled his wife and unborn child again and pulled them against him. I turned around to look at the people in the room. Eddie was constantly at my side, a hand on me at all times.

I had good control, or so it seemed. There was definitely the temptation with Renesmee in the room but I knew I could handle it. I would make sure of it.

I was proud of myself for having such good self-control, in all aspects of being a vampire, not just thirst but my desire for Eddie and my anger too. I could balance all my needs and I knew that Jasper was just as astounded with me as he probably was with Bella. I hadn't met a full human yet, and when that moment arrives, that will be my true test; I just hoped it would be a long time coming.

It wasn't until Esther walked into the house calling for my boyfriend one day that my control started to slip.

* * *

**Semi cliff hanger… yes Esther's back but why? Dun dun dun… **

**Hehe in a funny mood today. **

**Thank you for all the reviews again! Had so many over the past few chapters and each and every one makes my day.**

**Also, added alternate chapter 36 onto blog!**

**Bamababe: Chanti and Zio will have a chapter soon don't worry :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**I apologize for this being a little late.**

**Chapter 41: Too much to handle**

**EDDIE'S POV**

Seeing Chloe as a vampire was very strange, I was so used to her being so warm, and soft that it momentarily shocked me when I touched her for the first time. Seeing her hunting was also too surreal for me to comprehend, when I watched her fight with a bear I felt my instincts fighting to protect her but in my head I knew she didn't need it anymore.

We kissed for what felt like the first time ever in the forest; it felt entirely new, something I couldn't wait to explore more.

When we got back Renesmee was all too willing to let Chloe go near her again. I knew she was around when our mother was a new born vampire so maybe she didn't know what a normal one was like but she was being very relaxed about the situation. Everyone, Jacob and I included, were on high alert as Chloe walked over to Renesmee sitting on Jacob's lap. His arms were a steel cage around her small body; ready to pull her behind him at any second. As Chloe knelt down and, reached out to touch Renesmee's stomach I held my breath, my hand on her back ready to pull her away from my sister. I didn't need to though, she seemed to have the self-control of my mom and everyone seemed to be relaxed enough after she had been so calm with Renesmee and Jacob. They weren't human though so the real test was still to come.

It wasn't until Esther walked through the door a week later that I felt Chloe start to lose her control.

"Eddie," she called as she walked in. Her eyes shot around the room until they landed on me. She strode up to me and, took my hand.

"I need to talk to you," she demanded as she tried to pull me out of the room. A hiss escaped Chloe's lips; I grabbed her hand to pull her with me. Esther's eyes dropped to mine and Chloe's hands. "Alone," she added and another hiss escaped Chloe's lips.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to piss off my girlfriend right now. She's only a week old." I told her.

"Alright she can come," Esther sighed. I looked back at my dad, standing near Renesmee and, Jacob. He caught my eye and shrugged. Whatever Esther wanted she was hiding it.

I allowed Esther to bring Chloe, and, me outside. The minute we were clear enough from the house Esther dropped my hand and turned to face me.

"I have something very important to tell your _boyfriend_, do you promise you won't interrupt or act like the jealous girlfriend? He turned you that should be enough to prove his loyalty." Esther asked Chloe. Her tone was annoyed. Chloe nodded and, I squeezed her hand slightly.

"Ok Eddie…" Esther said turning to me. "I went to your moon pool, there was only one other child produced in that pool. He was American, all I know is his parents took him to see the pool as a child but he never returned since. I don't know where he is now but the pool never saw anyone else until your parents. After that I decided to do more digging, I went back to Italy where I was conceived and Aleksandar, the moon pool child I told you about last time and I went to visit a very old friend of mine. She's the oldest living witch in the world I knew her before; I went into hiding over a thousand years ago. She doesn't have any powers anymore, not that of useful means but she still had her psychic ability. She looked into her crystal ball thing to find out more about our kind but she got something else." Esther paused, her eyes watching my face carefully.

"What? What did she see?" Chloe asked, she was as engrossed as a child with a story book. Esther didn't look over to Chloe; her eyes were locked on mine.

"The end of our kind," Esther said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I choked out. "No one can end our kind unless none of us exist," I reminded her.

"Exactly," Esther said, her eyes sad as she looked at me.

"Who?" I whispered.

"The new residents of Volterra," she told me.

"But… they're Chantelle's siblings. They would never hurt someone. They're there to keep peace." Chloe said, she couldn't believe it any more than me. Esther shrugged.

"If they're your family maybe you should talk to them," Esther said to her.

"How sure are you of this? We can't just waltz into Volterra and accuse them of trying to kill us when we have no proof."

"I'm very sure Edward," Esther told me, her eyes penetrating mine. Her hand reached out and took mine. "Read my mind."

I focused on her mind, reading it effortlessly; I watched the scene like a story book. My family at war again, this time against the people we sided with last time.

"That's not going to happen. We will sort this out in a civilised manner. There will be no war." I told her firmly, my sister was pregnant; my girlfriend was a new born vampire. I wasn't having either of them on the front line, Chloe would be too blind with rage to protect herself properly and Renesmee was too weak to fight. After what happened last time, Renesmee wouldn't be any safer on the side-line than if she was fighting, so there was no way I was allowing this to become a war.

"I hope so Eddie. I do not want our kind to only consist of 4 people," she told me. I nodded to her, agreeing.

"We need to tell the others."

"I will leave that for you to do. I have to go and find the other moon pool child that was conceived in your moon pool."

"Was he the only one?" I asked. She nodded. "He's dead then," I told her. She frowned.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because we have a witch friend too, when I met her she told me about a moon pool child she had met before me and about how he was murdered." I told her, her face dropped.

"3," she whispered the number sadly.

"Are you going to stay? I would be much happier if I knew where you were," I told her. I could hear the low growl come from Chloe. I didn't care what she thought; if Esther was in danger I would help to protect her. The future of my kind relied on us being alive.

"Yeah I'll stay," she replied with a smile. I smiled back and turned to walk back into the house. _I would be much happier if I knew where you were._ My own voice ran through my head. I knew it was Chloe, repeating my words in her head; I tried my best to ignore her as she rambled on about how wrong that statement was in her mind. _Chloe I love you. Shut up._ I placed in her head. _Why does she have to stay here though? I hate her_. She moaned. I sighed and, dropped her hand. I was in no mood for my jealous girlfriend.

I felt Chloe's hand slip back into mine as we walked into the house. _Don't you dare drop my hand when I'm angry_. Chloe's thoughts echoed. I rolled my eyes, keeping her hand in mine. _Calm down._ I ordered her. _Why do you care about where she is?_ She asked me. I span around to face her, putting my hands on her shoulders so she could see my eyes. _Let it go. We will speak about it later ok? I've got more important things to worry about right now, like saving my life._ I told her sternly. She sighed before she nodded, her red eyes looking to the ground. I turned around to look at my family. They were watching us concerned, my father more so than the others.

After Esther explained everything again my family began talking to each other, confused and hurt by our allies. I looked over at Chantelle sitting by Pancrazio. Pancrazio was watching her carefully and, Chantelle was just staring at Esther in shock. Her eyes caught me watching her and, she slowly moved to look at me.

"Why would they want to destroy the moon pool children?" "Why them?" "When is this going to happen?" "Why didn't I see this?" So many questions were being uttered around the room but the only thing I was concerned with was Chantelle, she was staring at me, she seemed shocked and sad, as if she couldn't believe it and just wanted to blink to make it all go away. After a few seconds of staring at me she sat up from Pancrazio's lap. Pancrazio immediately got up to follow her out the room. I dropped Chloe's hand and did the same. I caught Chantelle by the phone, tears where running down her face as she dialled, what I guessed as her siblings in Italy.

"Why? Why my brother?" she cried into the phone.

"What? Chantelle? What are you talking about?" I heard someone on the other line.

"You are planning to kill all of Eddie's kind. Why?" she said. Her tears silent as they ran down her cheeks. Everyone had congregated in the hall now, desperate to hear the conversation.

"Chantelle I don't know what you're talking about," the boy on the other end said.

"Jeremiah don't lie to me!" Chantelle practically screamed down the phone.

"Chantelle I don't know what you're talking about! Let me get Lizzy," he screamed back. There was a pause as we waited for Lizzy to answer.

"Chantelle sweetheart, what's going on?" Lizzy asked.

"Why do you want to kill the moon pool children?" she asked, her voice calmer from her tears but much, more, angrier. I heard a sigh.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked. Chantelle turned to look at Esther.

"A witch," she told her.

"A witch," Chantelle said into the phone.

"Chantelle, you have to listen to me. We never planned on hurting your brother. We don't hurt people you know that. We just want your brother to promise that he will not reproduce that's all."

"Why?" Chantelle asked again.

"There has been some… problems with a resident here in Italy. The father of the children is like Eddie, his children are part of what he is. The balance isn't the same with a moon pool child and a vampire. The children are different. Something new." I heard Lizzy explain, I turned to look at Esther, She must have been talking about the family that Esther had met. Esther held her hand out for the phone. Chantelle passed it to her without a word.

"Hello, my name is Esther; I was the one that informed the Cullen's on what I knew. I just want to clarify, the children you are talking about, their father is Aleksander Balev is he not?" she asked.

"Yes I believe his name is Aleksander. Bulgarian family with his 4 children here in Italy," she told her.

"I know that family and they're peaceful, those children are not trouble. They're the sweetest kids I've ever met. Why are you threatening them?" she asked.

"We are not. We do not wish to harm the moon pool children. We just wish to exercise control. These children are powerful and disrespectful. I understand we haven't been here as long as our… previous residents but we are nothing like them. We are willing to give them the benefit of the doubt but after continuous warning they will not settle."

Esther sighed and didn't reply to Lizzy, she just handed the phone back to Chantelle. I watched Esther walk out the house. I abandoned the conversation and followed her out.

"She's lying Eddie. I've met that family. They're not trouble makers." Esther told me, her back to the door. I walked over to her standing at the edge of the patio.

"I believe you," I told her, I didn't know why I did, I just did. She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks" she whispered. I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I span around to see my mother standing at the door; her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared at me.

"Would you both come in please? We need to talk."

* * *

**Uh oh… things are getting exciting, are you on Chloe's side or Eddie's? I realise they're both taking turns to be a little bitchy, and I won't lie when I say more will follow. This is leading up to not only a big climax in the moon pool child story line but also Chloe and Eddie's. I will just mention dawnmac who predicted my up coming Chloe story line, you're very in tune to my characters and i love that.**

**But nobody worry, I won't be splitting them up, they just have some issues to work out. Things will be explained in due course. In the mean time I'm probably going to end up converting Chloe fans to Chloe haters, sorry about that, just bear with her! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**I sincerely apologize I didn't update sooner. Ive been losing track of the days. I promise the next chapter will be up Friday as usual.**

**Chapter 42: Plans, Confessions and Arguments**

**EDDIE'S POV**

Esther and I walked into the house and followed my mother into the large dining room.

This room was only ever used for family meetings about something important.

"Nice of you to join us Eddie and Esther, we need to discuss some issues regarding the phone call with Lizzy," my grandfather said as we took our seats at the table. It was lucky that this table could seat a party of people, having all my family in the room plus Esther and Chloe meant we needed a lot of room. We were all spread out either side of the table with my grandfather at the head. "Lizzy has expressed some concerns with the idea of Chloe and Eddie reproducing, we already knew that they could but this is different. Esther I know you feel you know this family but Lizzy seems quite adamant they're causing trouble."

"I must be wrong then," she said quietly. She seemed upset as she said the words. I didn't realise how attached she'd become to the other moon pool child and his family.

"I wouldn't dismiss your warning completely Esther. I believe what you have told us but I suggest we proceed with caution. My sons, Jasper and Emmett, have volunteered to take a trip to Italy, you may wish to join them, to visit our, as I like to think, extended family, in Volterra and perhaps witness the moon pool family themselves. We will not rest until Lizzy's allegations are proven either correct or wrong," he said to her, his voice soothing and kind. I watched her face as she smiled slightly.

"Thank you Carlisle. I greatly appreciate that. I will come along if that's ok," she said. My head jerked to her direction and I reached under the table for her hand.

_No. Stay here._ I placed in her head. She turned to look at me with a smile. Her eyes locked with mine when she placed her own thoughts in my head. _Eddie, I will be ok. My presence here is not appreciated. _She said her eyes moving to look at Chloe and then briefly at my mom. I frowned. I didn't care what they thought. I wanted her to be safe. _I will be safe, your uncles will be with me, and I have taken care of myself for thousands of years. I can put up a fight, you shouldn't worry._ She said, her thoughts echoing with a light chuckle.

"That's settled then Esther, Emmett and Jasper will leave for Italy in the morning," My grandfather said and dismissed everyone.

"I'm going hunting who is up for it?" my uncle asked.

"I'll come!" Chloe beamed immediately.

"Of course you will miss newborn. Anyone else?" Emmett asked as he tucked Chloe under his arm. A few others took up the offer and my grandfather went to order the tickets for tomorrow. I decided to stay here. I watched Chantelle and Pancrazio walk up the stairs hand in hand. Chantelle still seemed upset. Renesmee walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom won't let anything happen to you," she assured me as she pulled away. She kept her hands on my arms as she stared up at me. "I think mom would keep her shield permanently up to protect you. You're her baby boy," she grinned at me. I smiled at her.

"Too right I would," I heard my mom say. She was still sitting at the table with my father. "I won't let anything happen to you Eddie, and Esther as long as you're here I would protect you too," she smiled. It was the first real sign of kindness I'd seen my mom portray to Esther. Esther smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you Bella, I have your protection where ever I go now though," she said with a warm smile. She was staring at Bella when the ring appeared around her body. It extended into the familiar bubble surrounding her. My mom gasped.

"You copied my ability!" she gasped.

"I copy anyone I touch. I didn't mean to take it. It took me a while to learn how to use it though," she said.

"That's why you put your thoughts in my head. You copied mine too," I said remembering her thoughts in my head without having to read her mind.

"No, I copied Renesmee's ability, I cannot copy yours," She said warmly, the bubble disappeared around her.

"Well I'm glad you're safe," my mom smiled at her. Esther nodded.

"Just keep your son out of trouble and we'll be fine," Esther joked. I rolled my eyes and my mom let out a small chuckle. She stood up from the table with my dad on her heels.

"I hope to see you soon Esther," she said to her. Esther smiled.

"I'm sure you will," she replied as my parents kissed mine and Renesmee's heads and walked out the room.

"Are you going to come back with my uncles?" I asked her as we walked out the house and into the back yard. We stood at the porch railing facing the forest.

"I might do. If you want me here," she mentioned.

"It will make me happier to know where you are. At least if there is still a threat to our kind," I admitted to her. I saw her smile briefly at my side.

"You are too sweet to me. I'm sure your mate will not like it if I stay," She said, humour present in her voice. I shrugged.

"Chloe is jealous of every girl that ever looks at me. You shouldn't let her get to you. If I want you here you should be allowed to be here without her saying otherwise," I told her.

"She shouldn't be jealous. If anything I'm the jealous one," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"She has you," she replied. If my heart could beat it might have just skipped a beat. I didn't like Esther in that way but there was always the nagging feeling that maybe she liked me like that, Chloe said she'd noticed it and I'm pretty sure my mom had too.

I didn't reply to Esther I just waited for her to say more. "Maybe if I hadn't been in hiding for so long I would have found my mate by now," she mentioned lightly. She moved forward to rest her elbows on the railing as she bent forward. "Two thousand years is a long time to be alone Eddie… Sometimes I think he's out there somewhere but then sometimes I think if I've waited this long for him I could be waiting another two thousand years before he's even born," she said sadly, "or maybe I'm meant to be alone; being the original moon pool child and everything. Maybe the witches made it so I could never find love," she said. A frown appeared on my face and I moved towards her. I took her hand so she'd stand up and I pulled her into a hug, I heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms around me.

"We were created so vampires could reproduce; there is no way them witches would make it so you had to be alone. You were created for life," I whispered to her. I heard her sigh and she tucked her head into my shoulder. "It will be ok" I whispered to her. It was strange to be hugging her like this but it didn't once occur to me what it would look like from the outside. I held her against me until I felt her breathing return to normal.

I felt her before I saw her. I knew Chloe was standing at the door watching me hug Esther. I sighed as I pulled away. Esther was reluctant and kept her hands on my chest. I tore my eyes from the girl in front of me to look over at my girlfriend fuming at the door. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Esther. I knew what she was going to do before she even moved. I pulled Esther behind my back and called out for my dad.

Chloe appeared in front of me within seconds. She was practically burning on the spot with rage. The fact that I put myself between her and Esther made her angrier.

"Eddie," she growled. I kept my hands behind my back; holding Esther's wrists behind me. My father was outside in seconds, he replaced me guarding Esther and I grabbed Chloe's wrist yanking her away the best I could.

"Chloe please come with me," I said to her as calmly as I could. She was sending death glares to Esther who had moved from my father's protection to his side. She looked almost guilty watching Chloe so out of control.

"Chloe…" she began.

"No! Don't you dare," Chloe snarled back.

_Chloe! Come with me… now!_ I ordered in her head. She sighed and allowed me to pull her into the house, up the stairs and into our bedroom. I locked the door and walked over to my bed.

"Chloe calm down. You're really starting to look like a vampire," I said to her. I sat on my bed as she paced our room.

"Calm down?" she asked, her red eyes glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" I let out a growl. It only fuelled her anger.

"She was all over you!" she screeched.

"Chloe!"

"No, don't! Don't put this on me!" she screamed her voice breaking, I knew if she was human she'd probably have tears falling down her face. "You like her!"

"What the f-?" I stopped my sentence before I finished saying the word. I ran my hands through my hair and rested my forehead on my palms. I couldn't justify why she would even think that.

I finally lifted my head to see her still pacing the room. Her breathing fast and she was moving in a blur.

"I don't like her," I said, my voice strained as I watched her move with impossible speed around the room.

"What was with the hugging then? And 'I would be much happier if I knew where you were'?" she asked, she paused in her pacing to cross her arms over her chest. I groaned. "I don't want you spending time with her anymore, you're mine!" she growled.

That did it. I stood up from my position.

"You're turning into a bitch, you do know that right?" I asked her, I never wanted to get this angry with her but I couldn't help it. Her face dropped, she was hurt by my words. "This vampire thing has gone to your head. You have been holding your insecurities inside you for the past 2 years and now they're finally coming out. You have always hated anyone that even looks at me, the only reason your only friend is Renesmee is because she's my sister. Do you think I'd have an engagement ring in my drawer if I didn't love only you? Do you think the times we've talked about our future I was lying the entire time and really imagined myself with Esther?" I was fuming and I instantly regretted it. I took a deep breath and secured her stunned face in my hands.

I was about to say something more when I heard my door open. Renesmee was standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Go away Nessie," I said as calmly as I could.

"Are you two seriously fighting because of Esther?" she asked.

"Nessie!" I growled.

"Ness, come on sweetheart. Let them work it out themselves," I heard Jacob urge her. His voice was strained and I could see him shaking. He was always nervous when Renesmee was so close to Chloe. I heard Renesmee sigh and allowed Jacob to pull her from the door.

"I need to cool down. I'm scaring Nessie," Chloe said without looking at me. She escaped my hold and walked out the door.

I watched her walk out and took a deep breath before I followed her out. I saw Renesmee standing at her door. She was glaring at me.

"What?" I snarled.

"I don't care that you're my brother, no one breaks my best friend's heart!" she snarled back. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I didn't break her heart. Stop being dramatic Renesmee," I mumbled.

"Ness, don't be mad at him," Jacob told her, she span round to look at him, I saw her eyes narrow.

"Don't be on his side," she told him. I raised my eyebrows at her. Jacob caught me looking at him and I could see the regret on his face. I mouthed 'pregnant' at him and he nodding, knowingly. Renesmee was still glaring at him. He sighed, knowing what he had done wrong. I felt a hand on my arm; I turned to see my mom standing by me.

"Give Chloe a minute to calm down," She told me.

"I don't want her out there alone. She's only a newborn mom," I told her, hoping she saw my worry for anyone she ran into. She nodded.

"I'll go after her. Just stay here, I won't let her hurt anyone I promise," she said gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and ran out the house after Chloe. I took a deep breath and sat down against the wall opposite Renesmee's door. I could hear her and Jacob arguing over the situation. I ran my hands through my hair and brought my knees up to my chest; hoping that this would all be over. I had never argued with Chloe before and it was the worst feeling I'd ever had.

I heard someone move in the corridor. I thought it might have been Renesmee or Jacob but I looked up to see Esther standing opposite me. She stood against the wall separating mine and Renesmee's bedroom doors and slumped down opposite me. The light shining through the window at the end of the corridor hit her as the sun broke through the clouds. It shone on her and made her look angel like. I remembered the first time I saw her and I thought she was an angel. I let out a quick awkward chuckle and put my head back in my hands. I didn't want to look at her. I heard her though, it was only a whisper.

"I'm sorry."


	43. Chapter 43

**A lot of my readers wanted to know what was happening with Chantelle and Pancrazio so I thought I'd but this chapter in… hope you Chanti/Zio fans like it. I'll be back to the drama next chapter!**

**Chapter 43: I'm Yours**

**PANCRAZIO'S POV**

There was so much drama going on in the house, I couldn't keep track of it all.

Chantelle was upset that her siblings wanted to hurt her family, Esther apparently threw herself onto Eddie and Chloe saw it. Eddie defended Esther and, now Chloe is mad at him. Chloe stormed out the house 2 hours ago, Bella followed, now Renesmee and Jacob are fighting and, Esther's back with Eddie again.

Honestly, it was too much to handle and I didn't even know if it was the whole truth, I was going based on what Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were betting on in the living room.

"Ten bucks says Chloe doesn't come home within the night." Jasper said, putting a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Twenty that she will, and her and Eddie will be back to puppy love and moon eyes by midnight." Emmett said putting another bill on the table.

"What are your bets on the issue with Esther?" Alice asked, she had a notebook and pen in her hand.

"Fifty that she doesn't come with us tomorrow, and wants to stay here!" Emmet boomed.

"Are you guys seriously betting on a family crisis?" I asked, astounded by them. They all turned to look at me. Emmett laughed, Rosalie and Jasper were smiling.

"Oh honey, this isn't a family crisis, trust us. Family crisis is when Bella throws a fit because she doesn't want to go shopping, or Renesmee giving birth. This sweetie, is good fun. We all know it will be back to normal tomorrow, no harm in a little fun watching it play out." Alice said to me with a smile.

Even though I was taller, and a lot bigger than her now she still seemed to see me as a child, I wouldn't change anything about it though, I loved Alice, as if she was my own mother so I wouldn't correct her. I let out a small smile at the tiny vampire.

"Okay… carry on with your betting," I told them and walked out the room. I walked upstairs and knocked on Chantelle's door.

"Come in," she mumbled. I walked in, and saw her crawled under her quilt.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She didn't even move an inch.

"Sulking."

"Why?"

"Because I want to," she replied, pulling a pillow over her head. I gripped the pillow in my hand and yanked it off her. "Hey," she moaned and looked up to pout at me.

"We're meant to be going out aren't we?" I asked her. Her face dropped.

"We are?" she asked. I smiled at her. I reached over to her bedside table and took her iPhone. She didn't even whine when I began looking through it, I found her calendar and brought up today's date.

Sure enough there it was. September 8th; Carly's birthday party 8pm to 12am. I held up the phone to her.

"Oh shit!" she said and leapt out of her bed. I looked over at the clock to see it was already seven-thirty. "I have to ring her to let her know we aren't going," she said taking the phone out my hand.

"What?" I asked, instant disappointment in my voice. She paused to look at me.

"Well… with everything that's happening, I don't think it's a good idea… I mean…" she said trailing off as she stared at me. "You want to go?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Well I've been practicing my dance moves," I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm just thinking about you," I said, seriously now. "You need to get out of here. You're sulking in your bed waiting for something that may never happen. The atmosphere around here is too tense, and I don't like it. I was hoping we could still go. Just go and get out of all this drama for a while." I told her. She sighed and looked at her phone in her hand before she looked back up at me. She then looked towards her closet.

"Can you give me 20 minutes? And can you get Alice? I'm gunna need help." She said. I smiled at her new enthusiasm.

"Sure." I told her walking towards her door. "See you in 20," I grinned and walked out. I called Alice up to help her, and went into my room to put on the clothes Alice had already set out for me a week ago to my request.

It was 7:50 and I was waiting by the door. Rosalie walked out the living room, and on the way to the kitchen she saw me waiting.

"Well don't you look handsome," she grinned. I smiled awkwardly at her. "Bring my girl back before midnight please Zio," she said with a sly grin. I nodded at her, as she walked into the kitchen.

Watching Chantelle walk down the stairs I realised, that I didn't have a simple crush on her. I was head over heels in love with her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was dressed in a dark pink dress, it came down to the middle of her thighs, and the top had one strap over her left shoulder, leaving her right shoulder bare. Her long blonde hair was flowing straight down her back naturally.

She looked stunning.

She caught me looking at her and smiled. I walked over to her, and held my hand out for her to take. She did as she stepped off the bottom step.

"Are you ready my lady?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Yes thank you," she replied and linked her arm in mine. We walked to the door and I led her over to the car. She giggled with delight when I opened the door for her. She climbed in, and I climbed into the driver's side. Since Eddie and Renesmee had gotten their licenses, the Cullen's saw it fit to give Chantelle and me one too, since we looked old enough to be driving there was no real reason not to allow us.

When we arrived I got out and held my hand for her to take. Everybody stared at us as we made our way into the house.

"Chantelle!" I heard a high pitched voice call. A human girl, about the size of a shoe came running up to us. The tiny girl pulled Chantelle into a hug. I was pretty sure she was a child, if not she was a little far behind on developing.

"Hey honey," Chantelle said with a smile as she hugged the small child. She couldn't have been our age.

"Honey go back to mom and dad," some girl with red hair said walking up to us. She was definitely our age.

"Bye Chantelle!" the girl said and skipped over to her parents.

"Bye Honey." Chantelle called after her.

"Oh her name is Honey? I thought you were just calling her that," I whispered to her she giggled a little and shook her head. The older girl pulled Chantelle into a hug.

"You look amazing Chanti… and who is your rather handsome tall gorgeous date?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I thought you were dating that guy that dropped out a few years ago… What was his name? Alec or something." she said. I stiffened at the mention of Alex's name. Chantelle stuttered her answer.

"Er… no... He erm… I'm not. This is…" she said pausing to look at me. "Well this is Pancrazio," she said. The red haired girl smiled and held out her hand. I shook it awkwardly.

"I'm Hannah." She said with a smile. I dropped her hand as quickly as I could. "Pancrazio… is that Spanish or something?" she asked.

"Italian." I told her.

"Ohh… are you Italian?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You don't have an Italian accent," she mused.

"I was taught English alongside Italian. I speak both fluently," I informed her.

"Well well, 2 in 1. I like," she grinned. I shifted my weight uncomfortably as she smiled at me.

"Han he's mine. Go find your own handsome Italian that speaks English," Chantelle said as she squeezed my hand. I smiled triumphantly. I had never heard her call me hers before.

"Aw Chanti, you're no fun," Hannah giggled, she linked her arm with Chantelle's

"Do you have a date?" Chantelle asked her as we continued towards the front door of the house.

"Yeah… Jason. But he's too busy talking to his friends," Hannah said rolling her eyes. We entered the hall, and I immediately noticed the large number of people congregated around the house. The house was big but, not quite as big as ours.

"Chanti!" I heard some other high pitched voice call. Another girl came running up to Chantelle, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey." Chantelle greeted the blonde girl.

"So this is your hot date you've been talking about?" she asked looking at me, I looked at Chantelle, and she blushed. "I've got to admit, I thought you were lying to us," she said smiling at me. I smiled awkwardly back.

"Pancrazio this is Emily. Emily, Pancrazio," Chantelle introduced us.

"Hi," I smiled.

"He's Italian." Hannah chimed in.

"Sexy." Emily grinned.

I think it was at that point that I was the one blushing.

"Chanti!" someone else called… Jesus how popular _was_ Chantelle?

"Hey Carl," Chantelle smiled. Some boys came over now followed by a bunch of girls. Chantelle began talking to them, and after introducing me I stood there silently. We eventually moved over the couches in the living room, and people literally moved to allow us to sit down. Chantelle continued to talk to her friends, and I sat patiently next to her, her hand in mine. I began playing with her fingers, specifically her ring she always kept on her right fourth finger. I don't think I had ever asked her about it.

"So Pancrazio… that's your name right?" Hannah asked. I nodded. "Were you born in Italy?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How come you moved over here?"

"His parents were friends with mine. When his parents died he decided to come over and live with us for a bit," Chantelle answered for me. I was glad she had a story because; I had no idea what to say.

"Oh. Sorry about your parents." Hannah said to me.

"Yeah thanks," I mumbled back. Not really accepting the sympathy, I was glad my father was dead, and had never met my mother.

"So tell me something about you Pan," she said. I was shocked at her nick name.

"Don't shorten his name. He hates it," Chantelle said. I smiled slightly; I didn't hate it so much when she did it.

"Oh sorry, I just thought it was such a mouthful. It's like your sisters name; I don't think I've ever called her by her full name before." Hannah laughed. Wait, was she talking about Renesmee?

"Yeah Nessie's name was shortened the day she was born," Chantelle laughed, Hannah laughed with her before turning back to me.

"So… tell me Pancrazio." She said.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Anything. What school do you go to?" she asked.

"I'm erm… I'm home-schooled," I told her.

"Oh… I thought you lived on your own."

"No he lives with me and my family. My parents home-school him. He never went to a school in Italy and he didn't want to start in a totally different country." Chantelle explained for me.

"Ah. Well you should go to our school," Hannah said with a huge smile. I mumbled something incoherent.

"We'll see," I said after.

"Well are you smart?" she asked. I shrugged; I didn't know what the average intelligence of a child my age would be.

"He speaks 5 languages fluently, and already has an international baccalaureate. You work it out," Chantelle said, her tone of voice was proud. Hannah looked at me stunned.

"Wow." She said.

"What subjects did you do?" some boy asked me.

"English, French, Mathematics, Geography, Biology and Drama." I told him.

"Awesome," the boy grinned.

"Oh I love this song!" someone shouted they grabbed Chantelle's hand and pulled her off the chair towards the dance floor. I let her other slip from my grasp so she could dance with her friends. She looked back at me as if she didn't want to be away from me.

"So was it hard?" someone asked me. I turned my attention off Chantelle to the boy.

"Er… yeah I guess" I told him. "I finished a year early though," If he had known I was 6 years old and had finished an IB diploma in a year I didn't think they'd believe me.

"So you're what 17?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Awesome," the boy said again with a smile.

"Pancrazio, come dance with your girlfriend," I heard someone say. The girl who had stood up with Chantelle was beckoning me over. I smiled slightly, but shook my head, I wasn't dancing. "It's a slow song, come on," the girl said again. The other people were getting up too; they took their dates and were slowly dancing around the room. Chantelle stood there looking as gorgeous as ever smiling at me. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the girls. The other girl giggled and walked off, probably to find her date.

"I don't dance," I told Chantelle. She already knew this.

"I know, it's not that hard though," she grinned. She reached up and put her arms around my neck. She reached on her tiptoes so her lips were at my ear. "Just hold me," she whispered. It made me shiver. I reached around her waist, and pulled her tiny body to me. I felt her kiss my neck, something I was not expecting. "Now just sway," she giggled into my skin. I did as she said.

She was right, dancing wasn't that hard. It was easier than the other dancing she did. The dancing that made my mouth hang open like a dog and gawk at her as she moved her body.

"See… you're doing it," she said with another kiss to my neck. I swear to god if she didn't stop that I would die right there. "By the way, there's a rumour that you're going to win the award for most handsome," she said with a giggle.

"What?" I asked. What was that?

"You don't need to worry. Carly has a tradition at her parties; there is always someone who gets named the handsomest male, and the prettiest female. I'm pretty sure I'll win prettiest anyway. Everyone here loves me. All you need to do is, accept the crown and walk away," she said. I pulled away slightly so I could see her face.

"Why would I be it? I'm not even in your school." I told her.

"You're the talk of the evening, have you seen how many of my friends are swooning over you. I'm getting a little jealous," she grinned. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Why?" I asked, my lips at her skin.

"I knew you first." She argued. I smiled and pulled away from her.

"And I'm yours?" I asked, trying to hint on what she said earlier.

"You heard that then?" she asked as she blushed. I smiled at her.

"Yes."

"Well. I was only saying that in the context of, you're my date," she said trying to defend herself, but her tone of voice and the blush betrayed her. I brought my lips to her ear.

"I am though… yours," I whispered to her. "In any way you want me to be."

"You shouldn't have said that," she replied. I chuckled slightly. "I don't think I'll ever let you go now," she said. I moved to look at her again, catching her eyes.

"What does that mean?" I asked softly, was she getting onto the fact she saw us together as a couple in the future? I know people teased us about it, and I didn't exactly hide the fact I had a crush on her, but were her feelings as deep as mine? She shrugged, and stretched on her tip toes. Her lips brushed mine in a small peck. It was quick, and she barely touched me but I noticed it. I smiled down at her. She blushed again, and tucked her face into my neck. I held her on the dance floor for a little bit longer.

"Thank you," she whispered after a while.

"What for?" I asked her.

"For making me come here tonight, I'm glad we did," she told me, I smiled.

"No prob," I laughed. She smiled and pulled away from me. She took my hand and brought me back over to the couches.

We sat down and continued to talk about various things. At about 10pm, Carly, the girl whose birthday it was, announced it was time for her infamous award ceremony.

The awards were silly really. One for best dressed, worst dressed, wildest partier, most drunk and then most handsome and prettiest. Chantelle predicted right, and we both won the crowns for the most handsome and pretty awards. In my opinion it was all pointless, but everyone seemed to have enjoyed it, Carly was clearly very good at hosting these parties, and the award scheme seemed to be a huge hit.

After that a huge cake was brought out, and we all sang happy birthday to Carly. One of the boys decided to throw cake in her face, and the entire room erupted into laughter before a food fight broke out.

I had to admit, I wasn't expecting to have as much fun as I did. Chantelle, and I joined into the food fight, but we were manly only trying to get each other. I hated to get cake over her gorgeous dress, but I was comforted in the fact that Alice wouldn't really care, since she probably owned another three of them.

A lot of other boys tried to get in on mine and Chantelle's little game that was separated from the one big one going on, but I was delighted that Chantelle didn't seem to give them any attention. She playfully pushed them away when they tried to get close to her, and she'd come after me instead.

The food fight died down after half an hour, and everyone was laughing and dancing again, this time with food smeared all over the furniture, and the nice dresses.

Chantelle and I got home just after midnight. She went straight to bed after giving me a kiss on my cheek, and another thank you. I watched her walk up the stairs and out of my sight before I let out a small sigh, and walked into the living room. I saw Emmett sitting alone in the room. I suddenly felt awkward, and began walking back out.

"Thank you Pancrazio," he said as I reached the door. I stopped and turned to look at him. He was looking at me.

"What for?" I asked suddenly nervous. I always got like this around Emmett. I could see how protective he was of his daughter, and I was never quite sure what he thought about Chantelle, and me.

"For getting her out of the house, for making her happy," he said. There was no humour present in his voice. This was a side of Emmett I had never seen before.

"I saw her earlier today broken, she felt betrayed, and she was scared… but now she's smiling. So thank you," he said again. I smiled slightly at him, not knowing what to say.

"No problem," I told him.

"I know you're scared of me Zio, but you don't need to be. I'm not going to rip you apart." He said with a small laugh, seriousness gone.

"You ripped apart her last boyfriend," I reminded him. His face changed again.

"You're nothing like him. I can see that now, and I'm not going to try and stop anything that develops between you and my daughter." He told me, my smile was more genuine.

"Thank you sir," I said. I knew he didn't like me calling him that, but I wanted to show how much respect I had for him, regardless of our close relationship.

"Yeah yeah," he grinned.

"Goodnight Emmett," I said with a smile in return.

"G'night kid" he replied, and turned the TV back on. I rolled my eyes at him calling me a kid, and headed up stairs to take a much needed shower.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Clearing Things Up**

**CHLOE'S POV**

I knew it was childish, I knew I should have just stayed there and worked it out with him but I was so furious I was getting worried if I'd ever be able to calm down. I used the excuse I was scaring Nessie and walked out the room. I took the steps two at a time and walked straight out the door. I didn't know if he was following me or not so I took off running into the woods. I purposely made sure I went north east, away from humans, away from civilisation.

It wasn't long before I heard someone approaching me. I started to run faster, using my strength to make me move.

"Chloe it's just me, please slow down, I'm not as fast as you," I heard Bella whine behind me. I let out a sigh. If anyone would be able to make me feel better it would be Bella. I came to a stop and Bella ran straight past me. She paused and began walking back. I looked to the ground and moved my feet over to a tree. I let the rage take over me and I threw my fist into the bark. The tree made a snapping sound and it broke with the contact. The top of the tree tilted, falling away from us and it hit the ground with a thud.

Bella took a step away from me.

"Sorry," I mumbled at her, I slumped against the tree stump and brought my knees up to my chest.

"That's ok," she whispered and walked over to me. She sat next to me on a slight angle as she rested her back against the same tree.

"You here to lecture me about being an over jealous girlfriend to your son?" I asked her. I immediately regretted the words when I said them but being a newborn presented me with a lot of anger issues.

"No I'm not Chloe," she replied. "I'm here to listen, I'm here so you can talk to someone you can trust," she said sweetly to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I don't have anything to say though. I don't like Esther I'm sorry but I don't."

"I understand that Chloe. I won't lie to you when I say I didn't really either. Edward told me a lot about her and while at first I felt sorry for her, being alone and what has happened to her, I didn't like the way she thought about my son. It is clear who he belongs to and yet she looks at him in ways she shouldn't, she thinks about him a lot too. I guess I can't blame her though, he is like her and she's alone. I just wish it would be someone other than my son."

"I knew it…" I growled. "Eddie doesn't believe me you know," I told her. Suddenly feeling smug that it wasn't my mind playing tricks.

"He does believe you. He knows what's going on with Esther, I just think he's hurt because he feels you don't trust him," she said softly.

"You're on his side now are you," I joked.

"No Chloe, I'm not on anyone's side, that wouldn't make me a very good friend to you or mother to my son if I sided with one of you. I want to help, I don't want you two fighting," she said sternly, while she tried to keep her tone friendly I could hear the mother in her coming out.

"Sorry," I said honestly. I felt I had been scolded by my own mother. Since mine wasn't here anymore I saw no reason not to allow Bella to teach me the things my own mother should have. I felt her hand wrap around mine.

"I know it can be hard, believing someone like Eddie is yours and yours alone but you have to start trusting him, it is essential if you want to spend the rest of your existence with him."

"I don't know what I'd do without you or any of the Cullen's. I can't bear to think about not being with Eddie anymore," I said, my voice cracking. If this truly broke me and Eddie, if I couldn't learn to trust what we had what was I going to do? I had already given up my mortal life. I didn't think I could survive on my own.

"You don't need to think about that. We'll work this out. Even if something happened with you and Eddie, we would work through it," She said.

"We?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Aw Chloe you didn't think we'd kick you out the family did you? You're a Cullen whether you're sleeping with my son or not," She chuckled. "Chloe don't ever feel that you're with us because of Eddie. You were Renesmee's best friend before you were eddies girlfriend," She assured me. I let out a smile and she squeezed my hand. "We love you sweetheart and nothing will change that," She assured me. I let out a long shaky sigh.

"I love you guys too," I smiled. She turned to smile at me; she lifted my hand to her lips and placed a quick kiss there before letting them fall back to the floor.

"You don't need to think about that though. You'll get through this and you and Eddie will be stronger than ever, I promise you," she said, her voice strong and assuring. It made me feel a lot better.

I knew no matter how much Bella tried to reassure me it was Eddie and me that had to talk and work through this. I took a deep breath and dropped Bella's hand to stand up.

"I think I'm ready to go back now" I told her, she smiled at me and stood up.

"Let's go" she said. She waited for me to start running first.

"Thank you" I told her. She smiled at me, one of her motherly smiles that made my heart swell for my own mother.

"I think we should hunt before we go home, you look thirsty," she mentioned as she stared into my eyes. I hadn't really taken note of my thirst before now but the fire in my throat was suddenly excruciating.

"Yeah ok," I agreed before we took off running in the direction of a herd of elk in the next clearing.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

I stayed on the floor until I heard the door open two and a half hours later. My head shot up to see Esther still sitting opposite me. I didn't acknowledge her I just stood up and walked over to the top of the stairs. I watched Chloe and my mom walk hand in hand into the house. I don't know if they noticed me but they walked straight into the living room. I sighed and sat down on the top step. I knew Esther was behind me; she came and sat next to me on the step.

"I shouldn't have hugged you, I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I was the one who hugged you not the other way round. Don't feel guilty for this, it's my mistake, you didn't hear what I said to her," I told her without looking to my left.

"I did," she whispered. I looked over to her, she tapped her ear. "Better hearing than you," she grinned.

"Ah right… ability," I said almost incoherently, of course, she heard it anyway.

"Actually no, I believe it's a moon pool thing," she told me. "I've told you before, we evolve over time, your ability becomes stronger, you become faster and your taste, smell and hearing become better."

"Oh," I mumbled, I did remember her telling me that but I didn't know it applied to hearing as well.

"Go talk to her Eddie," she whispered to me after a while of silence.

"She doesn't want to talk to me Esther, otherwise she would have come to find me," I said sadly.

"Suit yourself," she mumbled as she stood up, she began walking down the stairs. "Tell your uncles I'll be back before dawn… and Eddie…" she said pausing before she walked out the door. "Don't be too hard on Chloe, you're lucky to have her, and don't sulk either. Go in there grab your girl and work it out. Don't ruin what you have with her. You don't want to spend the rest of eternity alone… trust me." she told me as she disappeared. I sighed and looked over towards the living room door. Chloe was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking at me, her expression sad.

I locked my eyes with hers. Her eyes were so unfamiliar to me, so red. I could see she had been hunting with my mom; her eyes were black before she left.

She slowly walked towards the stairs and stopped when she reached me. She reached out and took my hand. She pulled me to my feet and brought me into our bedroom.

I sighed when we entered the room. I didn't like my last memory in here and I wasn't looking forward to a repeat. I turned to look at her.

"Look Chloe I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. I just wish you'd wake up and realise that I love you, only you. You don't need to be so worried… I turned you; I've proven so many times that I love you more than anything in this world. I just don't know why it's so hard to accept that. I wish you'd stop comparing yourself to Renesmee and Esther.

Yes I care for Esther but that's only because she's alone, she's alone and she's like me… you're just going to have to deal with that. She will understand me in ways you can't but you understand me in ways she will never come close to. I love you, you are my soul mate and you are the love of my life but I need other people in my life too. If that's another woman you're going to have to deal." I said in a ramble. I realised my tone had changed throughout my speech. I was trying to stay calm but I did get a little annoyed towards the middle before I managed to calm down again.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she broke out, her voice cracking and I could see the pools of venom in her eyes. My heart broke.

"You drive me crazy you know that right?" I asked her as I tucked her into my chest, she rested her head on my shoulder and dug her face into my neck. She let out a long sigh and her breath on my skin almost made me shiver.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. I held her tighter to my chest; I knew if she was human I would have snapped a few dozen bones holding her this tight; I didn't have to worry about that anymore though. I kissed her forehead; leaving my lips at her skin.

"I know, and I forgive you, I hope you forgive me too," I whispered to her. She pulled away from me and brought her lips to mine as she kissed me.

"I do," she whispered. I smiled at her.

"Do you really have a ring in your drawer?" she asked out of the blue, the glint in her eye returning. I smiled at her and walked over to my bedside table. Pulling out the familiar black box; I walked over to her opened it and took the ring out. She gasped when she saw it and I lifted her left hand to place it on her finger.

"Eddie it's gorgeous!" she sang, her voice happy again, as if the past three hours never happened, I smiled at her as she admired the ring.

"It was one of my grandmothers, just like your locket. My mom got her engagement ring but this was a ring my father gave her for her birthday a year before she died. It's not as big as my mom's ring but I thought you'd like it," I said quietly. I knew she liked the sentimental things that made her feel part of the family, so instead of going out and buying a big fancy ring I asked my dad if he had anything he was willing to give me, after he assured me all the jewellery he had been given now belonged to me too, to give to Chloe as i pleased; i happily picked out the ring. She looked up and grinned at me.

"I love it," she said but reached for the ring to take it off.

"You can keep it on if you like… it looks good on you," I said with a small smile. She looked up at me briefly before looking back at the ring. "You may as well… I mean I'm pretty sure Alice has already started planning our wedding," I chuckled.

"Is this a proposal Edward Masen Cullen?" she asked, her eye brow rising.

"I guess it is," I laughed awkwardly. I wanted this to be a lot different than how it was happening, I wanted it to be romantic and something she'd always remember but she and I both knew I wasn't the romantic type, sure I gave her gifts and took her out when I could but I normally had help from someone else in my family.

She beamed a smile at me. I didn't know if she wanted me to do it traditionally or not, I smiled back, not knowing what to do.

"Do you want me to do it properly?" I asked cringing slightly. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She lifted her left hand, with the ring still on her finger, and threaded it through my messy brown hair. I had been running my hands nervously through it for the past 2 hours and it was now sticking up in all sorts of directions.

Her lips crushed mine in a forceful hot kiss. I found myself losing control very quickly. She pulled away gasping for air she didn't need any more.

"I love you, I didn't like how near I came to losing you today," she told me.

"I love you too, and you never even came close to losing me, we're gunna fight like normal couples, we're not up to the stage everyone else in my family is yet, but we'll get there," I assured her. She smiled and brought me back to another sweet kiss. She dropped her iron hold on me and took my right hand in her left before we made our way out the room. Alice was on the other end grinning like a donkey and I knew she had either heard or seen everything.

"I'm so excited!" she beamed at us. Chloe and I chuckled.

"I'm just gunna talk to Nessie," Chloe told me, her hand slipping from mine.

"I don't know why you're so excited Alice, you owe me 10 bucks," Emmett called from somewhere in the house.

"Ill give you 100 if you come with me to Seattle tomorrow! I'm gunna need someone to hold the bags," she chuckled as she skipped down the stairs. I smiled after my aunt and turned to my sister's door just as Jacob walked out.

"They kick you out?" I asked him.

"Yup, having one of their girl to girl moments. Honestly I need to learn to do as I'm told; it took me half an hour to calm Nessie down after I said I agreed with you. Can you believe the only reason she was so upset was because she didn't want you guys to break up? I had a hard time convincing her you weren't just Adam and Eve from down the street. That you're actually made for each other, you know, like Nessie and me. I can honestly say, if we have another kid, I'm gunna be well prepared for the 9 months of hormonal hell, with padded underwear and a face mask just in case," he told me as we made our way down the stairs, I let out a laugh, honestly entertained by Jacob and happy that things had worked out for the both of us and he hadn't given up on the idea of having more kids with my sister in the future even though she was proving difficult with her raging hormones.

I suddenly wondered if I'd have to deal with all that with Chloe and my insides did a little flip because I couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**Things are going to be smooth-ish between Chloe and Eddie now, they're engaged and building on their relationship. Hope I didn't disappoint too much, I couldn't keep these two mad at each other much longer, they're one of my favourite couples. Things aren't all going to be rainbows and lollipops though, as Eddie said, they're not at the same stage as everyone else, but they'll get there :) Back to some Nessie and Jacob lovin' next chapter before things get tense with the moon pool child side of things.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I apologize for the late update, I was going to update Friday after I posted the blog on my site, but my internet went down and it only came back today. BUT just want to remind you all I update a lot more often than many authors on here, and whilst I enjoy writing my story, it sometimes feels like a chore to have to get my chapters up for a certain time. **

**I'm not giving up the schedule and I will try my best to keep to it during the summer but it's proving difficult. I can never remember what day it is. I would appreciate it if you bear with me; I work much better with structured days.**

**I want to thank those that asked if I was ok and that were concerned about me not just demanding an update.**

**Lauren: your review didn't upset me, it actually made me laugh… and I had my hair down, but good try :)**

**Chapter 45: My Baby**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, moving from Jacob's arms to sit up. I instinctively ran my hand across my stomach. Chloe walked in smiling.

"Jacob, out," she ordered him. Jacob was still sitting with his arms behind his head on the bed. He scoffed and didn't move.

Chloe lifted her left hand and grinned at me. I caught the light bounce off the diamond on her hand. I squealed, leaping up way too fast and ran over to her; pulling her hand into mine to examine her ring. Her arm wound around my waist as I swayed.

"Woah there Ness," she laughed as we walked over to the bed. Jacob moved from the bed and stood in front of Chloe. He stared into her eyes for a while. "I went hunting less than an hour ago. I'm in control," she assured him.

"You better be," he warned.

"Jake!" I said slapping his arm.

"No Ness, I'm allowed to be worried. We don't know if Chloe is like your mom. I can't help it," he said to me, his eyes falling to my bump.

"I know," I said, my hand entwining with his briefly before I dropped it.

"I won't hurt her Jacob. I'm in control, I promise you. If I wasn't I wouldn't let you leave this room. Trust me please. I know Nessie is the most important thing in your life but she's one of mine too, I would never risk her life or your baby's," Chloe told him. He nodded and took a last look at me before he walked out the room.

"Did he just ask you? Thought you were in an argument," I asked her when my husband was gone.

"Well we worked it out then I mentioned about something he said to me. He got out the ring and after he tried it on my finger I was about to take it off when he said I should keep it on," she said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, I frowned. How unromantic was that?

"Yeah," she said, she took off the ring for me to examine. It was a beautiful ring. The diamond was tear shaped, with more diamonds imbedded in the ring of white gold around her finger.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered.

"I agree," she said to me, a huge smile on her face.

"I wish he proposed to you properly," I said pouting.

"Ness I'm not like you, I'm not big on the huge romantic scene. I know Jacob proposed to you on the beach and danced with you and had this big speech but I don't mind. I love Eddie and the fact we're getting married is enough for me,"

"I know, I understand that. And I'm really really really happy for you," I said turning to smile at her, she smiled back.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" she asked me. My smile widened.

"Of course," I smiled and handed her the ring back. "Wait… when is the wedding?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I'll leave that for Alice to sort out."

"I hope I'm not pregnant when you get married. I don't want to be fat in my bridesmaid dress," I told her.

"I'll make sure it's after your baby is born," She replied to me.

"Thanks, well I'm hungry" I mumbled as I stood up from the bed. She followed me and we walked down the stairs to eat.

I went to bed soon after that, it was early morning and I was really tired, the joys of being pregnant.

The next day I woke up to a loud noise down stairs. I pulled on my gown and walked down the stairs.

"Emmett you woke up Nessie!" Jacob scolded my uncle.

"Sorry," he cringed.

"Its fine, what's going on?" I asked. Emmett had a case in his hand.

"We're going to Italy now," he said. Esther was standing at the door. Her arms crossed, looking awkward and out of place.

"Oh ok" I mumbled in return. I walked over to Jacob and rested my back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Don't be gone too long," my aunt Rose pouted, her hands resting on Emmett's chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered to her. After Jasper said goodbye to Alice they left, Esther following them.

Everyone scattered from the hall. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing something for me to eat.

"Renesmee," I heard my grandfather call. I turned to see him standing by the door with a woman I did not know. I knew she was human immediately. My eyes widened and I scanned the room for Chloe.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked him, my eyes widening in warning.

"She went out with Eddie," he told me, he was fully relaxed. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I wanted to introduce you to Nicole. She is a very close friend of mine at the hospital. I was talking to her about your pregnancy when she came up with an idea to see your baby," he told me. My eyes narrowed. She knew about us?

"She knows?" I asked confused. I never knew my grandfather had told someone what we were.

"Something's yes, something's no. I've never told her directly but she knows about you," he told me with a small smile. I looked to Nicole and she smiled back.

"What was the idea?" I asked.

"I knew this was a possibility but I personally didn't want to offer it to you as I am not as experienced as Nicole in the particular area; and I didn't want to risk anything with your pregnancy." My grandfather told me. It was Nicole who spoke for the first time then.

"Hi Renesmee," she smiled. "Congratulations on your baby," she said friendly. "When your grandfather told me about your pregnancy and the fact he couldn't see the baby through a normal ultrasound I mentioned about giving you a Transvaginal ultrasound." She said walking over to sit down on the chair opposite me.

"What's that?" I asked her. Not liking the sound of the first word.

"its an ultrasound but instead of looking through your skin we place the sonograph into your cervix to see the baby, your grandfather thinks since your husband is… human and that your baby is growing at normal pace that your baby is human too, which means the amniotic sac is not the thing blocking the ultrasound like it was in your mothers pregnancy, this time it's your skin," she explained, I could see she was dumbing it down the best she could and I understood everything she was saying.

"You mean you wanna stick that thing inside of me?" I asked, my eyes moving to my grandfather.

"You don't have to Renesmee, it's just an option, if you wish to see your baby or find out the sex we can try. We can also make sure your baby is healthy," he told me. "If you're too uncomfortable, I understand."

I turned to look at Nicole.

"You'd be doing it right?" I asked. I really didn't like the idea of my grandfather seeing that area of my body. She nodded with a smile. It was something that I had been thinking about since I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't going to be able to go into hospital to have this baby. I would have to have it here, with either my father or grandfather delivering my child since they were the only two with medical training. Meeting Nicole, a woman seemingly not much older than myself, physically, she had to be only in her late 20s, had me a lot happier with the process of my pregnancy. If I could id have my mom do it but she wasn't trained, neither was my husband. I realised how lucky my mom had been having Eddie and me, having my dad there to deliver us.

I knew it shouldn't bother me, I knew my grandfather would only be professional about it but I felt a lot more comfortable with Nicole, even if I had only just met her; that scenario seemed better.

"Ok," I said to her just as Jacob walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked walking over to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"We're going to see our baby," I told him. His eyes lit up.

"What?" he asked.

"This is Nicole, she's a friend of Carlisle's and she has a way for us to see our baby," I smiled at him. He returned my smile and looked at Nicole.

"So what's going to happen?" he asked.

Nicole ran through it again with Jacob and I was delighted that she said it was possible to do it now. Sadly, my grandfather didn't have the necessary equipment to perform the ultrasound at the house so we all travelled to the hospital. My grandmother and parents came with us.

I was in the hospital gown and had my legs up on the stirrups I was very aware the position I was in and I was just glad the door was by my head. Jacob was sitting next to me, chuckling at the fact I was so uncomfortable.

"Shut up," I mumbled at him. His laughs died down into just a smile. The door opened and my parents walked in. "Stay at my head," I ordered them. They laughed and nodded. I had the blanket over my legs but it was still very awkward.

"Renesmee do you want us here?" my mother asked. I saw her eyes then, the longing to see her grandchild. I nodded with a smile.

"Ok," she smiled and kissed my forehead before moving over to my dad behind my head.

"Renesmee are you ready?" Nicole asked. She was sitting at my feet with the TV screen next to her she switched it on and pressed a few buttons. I reached to my left for Jacobs hand; he took it in his and brought my skin to his lips. He kissed my hand.

I nodded towards Nicole and she smiled.

"Do you see that?" she asked me, she pointed at the screen. I saw a circle, oddly deformed, inside the circle was the shape of a small baby. I felt the tears falling down my eyes.

"Would you like to know the gender?" she asked me. The picture changed slightly, the circle moving around before she paused. She smiled widely. "I have it if you want to know."

"Are you sure you can tell?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I turned to look at Jacob. We hadn't had time to discuss whether we wanted to find out.

"Let's keep it a surprise," he whispered. I nodded and turned to Nicole.

"We don't want to know," I told her.

"Ok, well I can tell you that your baby is perfectly healthy. I'm going to print it off for you; I think your grandfather would like a copy too," She said, as she stood up. "Ill leave you two alone," she said handing me the strip of pictures. She took the other one along with a clipboard out the room. My father gave me a kiss on my forehead before following her out.

"He knows right?" I asked my mom. She nodded and smiled at me.

"He knew since the day Alice had her vision. The baby was dressed in a certain colour," she said walking over to me.

"Do you know?" I asked her, wondering if my father had told her. Her face softened and she nodded slowly. "Of course you do," I told her. She leant over and kissed my forehead.

"I want to wait, I don't want to know," I said looking at Jacob. He nodded in agreement.

"Me neither."

After I redressed we headed home. My grandfather went straight into his study and my dad followed him. I walked into the living room and saw Chloe and Eddie sitting curled into each other on the couch. I smiled widely at them. Less than 24 hours ago they were screaming at each other, now they were acting like an old married couple. I walked up to them, Jacob's hand on the small of my back and extended my hand with the picture of my baby. Chloe gasped reaching out for it. She examined it.

"Awwww," she cooed, "look," she commanded Eddie putting it in front of his face. He smiled at the picture and then looked up at me.

"Did you find our when you're due?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded at him.

"April 30th" I told him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked with a smile.

"We don't know," Jacob answered for us. "We want it to be a surprise."

Eddie nodded.

"So only 4 months to go," Chloe grinned looking at my stomach. I smiled back at her, moving to sit down next to them. My hand running over my stomach again, I had been doing that a lot lately.

There was a sudden knock at the door. I heard someone start to walk towards it but my father's voice stopped them.

"Don't! Esme don't answer the door," he ordered.

"Edward what are you talking about?" she asked. My dad ignored her, appearing in the room we were sitting in in seconds.

"Chloe, it's your father."

"What?" Chloe asked. "He's in California," She said, her voice shaking.

The doorbell went, followed by another knock.

"He had a weekend free and decided he would come and see you, he missed you," my dad told her.

"No no no no no," Chloe chanted. "This isn't happening, I can't do this, I can't, I'm not ready, I'm a newborn," she worried. She turned to look at Eddie.

"My father was the first human I met," my mom said casually, entering the room.

"But I'm not you! I don't have the control, I'm not, I'm not ready," Chloe said, she was getting herself worked up.

"Babe, you can do this, you haven't had one bad thought about Renesmee or Chantelle or Pancrazio, you'll be fine," Eddie assured her.

"They weren't fully human," she said staring at him.

"You can do this, I've got you," he told her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Chloe, here," Alice said handing her contact lenses.

"Hey Richard, what a lovely surprise," I heard my grandmother say from the hall. I looked to Chloe; she put the lenses in and took a really deep breath.

This was the real test, if Chloe could get through this, she could get through anything. I took her other hand that wasn't resting on Eddie's leg and squeezed it.

_You can do this._

* * *

**I apologize if any of the medical stuff in this chapter doesn't make sense, or I did something wrong. I'm not a doctor, and whilst I researched it as much as I could there were quite a few different 'procedures' that did the same thing and I was confused… I stuck with this one because it seemed the most common for pregnant women. I hope you got the idea of what was happening and whilst writing this stuff is awkward, I try my best to keep it as brief as I could, the fact is, I need this in my story so I have to get through it without making this story a higher rating, it's the same with births, I'm actually having trouble writing Renesmee's child's right now but ill manage it.**

**Again I apologize this was late, I hope to get back on track soon, thank you for your patience.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I apologize for the delay, again. **

**Don't lose hope in me. I will finish Renesmee's Forever whatever it takes; I will never leave you hanging in the middle of a story. Thank you for your patience.**

**I owe a HUGE thank you for the 900 reviews; it means the world to me that you guys take your time to tell me your thoughts on my story. At 1000 ill post an extra chapter like I did for 500 on RTS.**

**I added Esther's point of view onto this because I felt it needed a little bit of explanation with what was happening in Italy. A few people requested some more Renesmee/Jacob lovin' and baby talk so I added that too.**

**Chapter 46: Names.**

**ESTHER'S POV**

We arrived in Italy that evening. I walked a head of the Cullen's and strode towards the exit terminal; I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Eddie as the caller ID. I answered it as quickly as I could.

"Hey you," I said, I couldn't help the smile on my face. I knew how wrong it was but it was just automatic.

"Hi Esther, how's it going over there?" he asked.

"We've only just arrived. Everything ok there?" I asked as I watched Emmett and Jasper claim the bags from the conveyer belt. I went to go over to help them but Jasper pushed my hand away and he took the bag instead. I mouthed thank you to him with a smile and he returned it before gesturing for me to walk ahead of him towards the exit.

"Yeah, Chloe's dad turned up. Tell Jasper we really could have done with him here. She's doing ok at the moment though."

"That's good to hear. I have to go; we're leaving the airport now. I'll call you back when we have some information," I told him as we reached the doors to exit the airport. Emmett held the door open for me as I ended the call with Eddie.

"So where are you two from?" I asked trying to start a conversation as we climbed into the car Carlisle had ordered online for us.

"I was born in Tennessee 1915," Emmett answered me. He opened the front door of the car for me and I climbed in. I was pleasantly surprised how much they were both gentlemen.

"Texas, 1844," Jasper told me as he got into the car next to me. He began driving towards Volterra.

"Huh," I mumbled. "Don't know much about the 19th or 20th century. I wasn't exactly social," I told them.

"You're really old right?" Emmett asked. I noticed Jasper look into his rear view mirror and raise his eyebrows.

"Compared to you, yes," I laughed. "You're just a child compared to me."

"I'm no child," he replied, he lifted his arm and flexed his muscle, as if to prove he wasn't a child.

"Oh please. You're not even 100 years old," I laughed.

"Eddie isn't even 10," he replied back. I saw Jasper's hands tighten on the wheel. I shrugged.

"Age is just a number," I told him.

"If you say so grandma," Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes at him, I was quickly learning with my small amount of time with the Cullen 'boys' they liked to be funny. Emmett spent most of the flight here trying to entertain his brother and occasionally me.

I could see Jasper tensing and looking over towards me wearily every time Emmett tried to make a joke towards me. He was very on edge; he didn't need to be. I may have been hiding from civilisation for over a thousand years but I knew what a joke was when I heard one, I was a quick learner, and I could tell Emmett was the type of person who liked to tell them, in any situation possible.

"Turn left here," I told Jasper. He did as I asked and we were driving down the dirt path to the house I spent so many months in. We drove for another 10 minutes and I continued to direct him.

When the familiar cottage came into view I couldn't help but smile. He parked the car and I was the first to get out. I ran to the door and knocked. I waited but there was no answer. I tried the door handle and it was open.

I frowned as I walked in; I looked back towards Jasper and Emmett standing by the car. When they saw the concern on my face they followed me in.

"Aleksandar, Jane, ви тук?" I called; I asked if aleksander and his wife were here in the house in Aleksander's native language Bulgarian. Jane and their children spoke it fluently so I knew there was no trouble in the others understanding me. There was no answer. "Katerina, Izabela, Anton, Lidiya?" I called again. They were the children of Aleksander. The two eldest girls were fully grown, Anton their only son was only a year away from being fully developed and little Lidiya was only 5 years old physically.

"някой?" I called, asking if anyone was home, panic was in my voice now. Their cars were still on the dirt driveway.

"They must have them," I told Emmett and Jasper and began walking back out the house.

"Are you sure they're not just out?" Jasper asked.

"Their cars are still on the driveway, and Lidiya isn't allowed to leave the grounds," I told them as we got back into the car.

"Why?" Jasper asked me as we drove into the Volterra walls.

"She's only a child and hasn't fully learnt how to control her ability. Things will go very very badly wrong if she gets scared. Very badly wrong," I said, the panic coming out of my voice.

"So she's been hidden from civilisation since she was born?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"What the hell's her ability?" Emmett asked me. I looked into the rear view mirror and locked my eyes on his.

"Death," I told him. My voice empty with worry.

"Death? You are kidding us right?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. I shook my head.

"She can control life and death," I informed him. My voice flat.

"That can't be right; no one can have that kind of power. Not even a vampire," Jasper said shaking his head.

"She's not vampire Jasper," I told him. He looked over in my direction.

"Yeah well, she's not exactly god, you said she was a child."

"Yes, she's less than a year old. The youngest, most untrained of Aleksander's children. But he assured me they were training her. I have met her, she really is a sweet little girl, I don't believe she would ever harm anyone on purpose, but if them hybrids have her family and she gets upset, there is nothing in this world that will stop her. With one thought she can kill you. She was a twin and she killed her sister by accident after they got into a fight.

"That's how Aleksander and his family know what she can do. She killed her own sister and I'm pretty sure she could kill everyone in that city," I told them, I was getting more and more nervous every second. If Lidiya was capable of killing her own sister, I had no doubt she could wipe out that entire city in seconds.

"So basically you're telling me there is a little girl that could wipe out an entire city with a temper tantrum?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I informed him.

"Well no wonder the hybrids thought the moon pool children were dangerous, one of them is a living bomb!" Emmett said, his voice nervous but I could tell he saw some comedy in it.

"Yes but if they had left them alone Lidiya would have learnt to control her power. She would never have been a risk!" I told him, my anger surfacing as we entered the walls of Volterra.

"Esther calm down. We will sort this out. No one is dying tonight" Jasper said, his hand reaching across and took hold of my wrist. I felt the waves of calm hit me, and I also felt his power becoming my own.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he said and let go of my wrist as he stopped the car.

"Here goes nothing," Emmett said as we headed into the underground mansion.

* * *

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Having Richard in the house was very awkward. I was scared for Chloe, I remembered when my mom met her dad for the first time, I was her constant, sitting on her lap, stopping her from getting too close to him; but Chloe didn't have a child on her lap, she had nothing to keep her grounded. My uncle wasn't even her to keep her calm.

"I can't do this," She started chanting over and over, her face buried in my brother's neck; her hand still holding mine. _Yes you can_. I assured her. She moved her head to look at me. _I believe in you Chloe. _

She managed to let out a small smile before her father walked into the room.

The initial reaction wasn't that bad. She didn't lash out snarling or trying to jump for his throat, she just sat there, her eyes moving wildly across his face. I squeezed gently on her hand and I could see Eddie's arms were steel prisons around her body. I wasn't sure if he could hold her next to him indefinitely but I hoped it felt more of a security to her.

She kept tight hold of my hand throughout the entire time her father was there. I began to lose feeling in it after 10 minutes but I didn't want to pull away from her.

Eddie left momentarily to check up on Esther, he didn't tell Chloe that though, his excuse was 'he needed the bathroom' which was a part of the being human façade.

He wasn't any longer than 30 seconds and was back by Chloe's side.

From the way she was laughing and talking to her father I didn't believe she needed the comfort of me or Eddie anymore. She was doing amazingly well and I could see my parents watching her, my mom was smiling proudly at Chloe, as if it was her daughter who had just lived up to her mother's achievements. I felt the pang of jealously as I watched my mom watch Chloe. I fought it off though; I knew it was just my hormones reading in to things.

I noticed my dad's weary eyes on me.

I'm fine. I told him, my eyes locked on his.

You're her only daughter. He mouthed slowly to make sure I caught it. I rolled my eyes._ I know daddy. I'm just being emotional. I understand. Chloe's doing very well and I can see why mom is proud._

He nodded briefly but kept his eyes on me. It wasn't until I felt my baby kick my bladder that my eyes were released from his gaze. My hand flew to my stomach.

"You ok?" Jacob asked. I nodded towards him and took his hand in the one that wasn't in Chloe's grasp.

_Going to the bathroom._ I told both Jacob and Chloe as I and pried my hands free.

I hated it when my baby decided to kick my lower stomach when I had a full bladder. My bladder control wasn't the same anymore, and with all this human food I was eating it seemed like I was going to the bathroom every 10 minutes.

When I was done I went into the kitchen, suddenly hungry for a chicken sandwich.

"Oh make me some," I heard from behind me. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew Jacob couldn't see my face. I felt his arms wind around my waist. I let out a little sigh and rested back against his chest as I continued to make him a sandwich.

He began kissing my neck and shoulder as I worked.

"Stop," I begged him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I thought you were hungry."

"I am," he said still kissing me. "For you," he said, I could feel his grin as he kissed my neck again. I rolled my eyes again.

"You're so cheesy," I told him as I tried to finish the sandwiches.

"It's why you love me," he laughed into my skin.

"Actually no, the only reason I love you is because you're so hot," I joked with him.

"Ouch," he laughed again. I smiled and gave up on the sandwiches to turn around in his grasp.

We were now face to face. He was grinning widely at me as he leant forward to kiss me.

"Get a room," I heard Chantelle say moments after. Jacob pulled away from me and turned his head to see Chantelle behind him.

"There are sixteen other rooms in this house, you go get one," he told her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me, she sat on the counter and took one of the sandwiches I had made and started chewing it.

"So what's going on in the living room? That guy is Chloe's dad right?" she asked. Jacob still had his arms around me, my body pressed up against his. I tried to pull away from him but he just pulled me closer. I laughed and turned my head to rest on his chest as I spoke to Chantelle. I nodded towards her. "Huh," she mumbled as she picked up another sandwich. "She's doing pretty well not to have ripped his throat out yet then," she said taking a bite of her second sandwich.

"You gunna let the pregnant woman have any or just take them all yourself?" Jacob asked her. She paused in her chewing to look down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were just making them for everyone," She said, genuinely concerned. I smiled at her.

"Its ok, carry on. I'm not hungry now," I told her. It was strangely true… pregnancy was a weird experience.

"Oh, ok good, I'm starving," she mumbled forcing more food into her mouth.

"Chan lets go hunting," I heard Pancrazio from the door.

"Ok!" she chimed and jumped off the counter. She practically ran over to him and took his hand. "Ttfn guys," she called to us before disappearing.

"Ttfn? Haven't heard that one before," Jacob asked.

"Ta ta for now," I told him.

"Oh," he mumbled. He reached over and took the last sandwich before biting into it and undoing his iron grip on my body.

The rest of the day went slow. Richard stayed until early evening. Chloe told him about her engagement and decided that instead of having an all exclusive wedding like Jacob and I had when everyone knew who we were. She didn't want to exclude her father from a big event in her life like this. I understood where she was coming from and agreed with her 100%.

When Richard left, the only thing people were talking about was how brilliant Chloe was at controlling herself. My grandfather was convinced it was because she was prepared for her transformation, just like my mother was. Eddie was just smiling proudly every time it was mentioned and he'd hug or kiss Chloe's temple. I was just overall glad she didn't kill him.

I went to bed early that night. I was tired from carrying around my ever so increasing weight.

I woke up around 4am unable to stay asleep. There were pains in my stomach so I tried to get comfortable. They soon stopped though and I tried to fall back asleep.

"Jacob," I asked in the dark. I just couldn't sleep.

"Mhmm," he murmured.

"Wake up," I nudged him.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling ok?" he asked jerking awake.

"Yes I'm fine, I just can't sleep," I told him. He relaxed back down.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"I want to talk to you about names," I said. Now was a good a time as any since I had been thinking about it for the past half hour.

"Now? Babe its 5am," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yes," I told him. He sighed.

"Go on then. I thought you wanted Elizabeth and William, that's what you said in Florida," he mumbled.

"Well that was my original choice yes but I changed my mind."

"What are the names now then?"

"Well I'm sticking with William for a boy because I love that we'd be naming him after your father but I was thinking that if we're naming our son William Edward we should name our daughter Sarah Isabella," I said. His head shot up.

"You want to name our daughter after my mom?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why not? We can't name her Isabella," I told him. He smiled widely.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe the second daughter can be Elizabeth. I like Sarah at the moment. You know it means princess?" I asked.

"Does it now?" he asked, placing his head back on my shoulder.

"Mhmm and I know that she will be your little princess and I like the coincidence of that," I said back before I paused. "I was also thinking since we're only having 6 kids that I need to double up on some names."

He scoffed.

"Only 6 yeah… ok. How do you mean double up on names?" he asked.

"2 middle names," I told him. "I was thinking, William Edward Carlisle and Sarah Isabella Esme… depending on how many other girls and boys we have depends on the rest of the names," I told him.

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yep," I giggled.

"You can name our children whatever you want babe. I don't mind as long as it's not pear or apple," he whispered into my skin. I laughed.

"They won't be that weird," I told him

"I trust you," he told me. I smiled into the dark. "I like that you're naming them after everyone. I'm sure all the others are going to love it… especially your mother and Esme. I remember Esme's reaction after hearing your name. She loved it," He told me. I smiled, I always wanted to name my children after people I loved, I thought what my mom did with my name was very creative and although I couldn't work mixed names like that out I settled for similar names, or names of deceased relatives. "So now we have that settled can I go back to sleep please?" he asked. I smiled at him before I nodded. I rested my hand over his cheek and gently stroked it as I closed my eyes and tried my best to sleep as well.

* * *

**Like the names or not? : / kinda nervous about it to be honest. I thought long and hard and I really wanted the names to mean something and not just random ones she found in a baby name book. And the whole 6 kid's thing is just a running joke with Nessie and Jacob. I haven't fully decided how many kids they'll have and not all births and pregnancies will be in this story anyway. That's just going to get repetitive and boring. **

**Also I apologize if the Bulgarian is wrong… blame google translator.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for your thoughts on the names of Jake and Nessie's baby, all of you that said, liked Sarah but some of you didn't like William. That's ok, I knew at least one of the names wasn't going to be popular but the fact is, I have the list of names I was for their kids and at least one of their sons will be William, whether it's the first born son or not can be up to you. I don't mind if you guys want to choose between William and Zachary. (You can guess who Nessie is naming that son after :P) I put a poll on my blog (bellanessiecullen at blogspot . com) so you can vote there or just let me know in a review. If it goes to a tie I will just default to my first choice, William. **

**That's if its even a boy ;)**

**Jackaaayy: Your wish is my command, next few chapters, promise :) as soon as Jasper's back from Italy. Thank you so much for your review.**

**This chapter is a little break from the moon pool drama that is soon going to heat up. I was craving some Chanti/Zio lovin, haven't had them in a couple of chapters.**

**Chapter 47: First Kiss**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

Pancrazio and I had been hunting for a good four or five hours now. We weren't doing much hunting though. We drained a few elks before we just started walking through the forest. It was more of a hike. I liked it though, it was rare we actually got to be alone; or it was rare we got to be alone without vampires in hearing range.

We walked side by side through the trees. Not much faster than human pace, we must have walked good ten or twenty miles on top of the twenty we ran whilst we hunted. We were on the other side of forks now, nowhere near la push.

We were walking through a part of the forest I knew well. It wasn't far from where the old Cullen mansion was. I took a step further away from Pancrazio and bent down to pick up a long stick that had fallen from a tree. I began moving stuff on the floor as we continued walking.

"Chanti" Pancrazio said. I looked up at him to my right. He was holding out an exotic flower, one you wouldn't expect to find in this part of the world. It was very pretty, it was a bright purple. He held it out to me. I smiled at him but before I could take it he stepped forward and placed it behind my ear.

"Thanks" I laughed. He just smiled back at me, his eyes on the flower. He pulled out his cell phone and asked me to smile. I was trying my best to hold in my laugh, I guess it made the picture more natural. He grinned as he took it.

"I need a new wallpaper for my phone" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, assuming he was joking but I noticed he had actually set it as his back ground. A smile grew on my lips and I looked at the floor as we continued walking.

"We should probably start heading back" he said after ten or so minutes. I nodded but continued walking in the direction I wanted. "Chanti" he said, I felt his hand now gripping my wrist, as if to stop me from going any further.

"It's ok." I said, smiling reassuringly just as I broke into the clearing of my old family home. The river was only a foot away. "Come on" I smiled at him. He looked reluctant but let go of my wrist to allow me to jump across. He followed and we walked to the front of the house.

"Do you have a key?" he asked sceptically. I smiled a little and walked over to the flower bed under the window of the main living room. I started digging in the dirt until I found the small box with the spare key in it. I opened it and held the key up to Pancrazio before I opened the door. The place was covered in white dust sheets but all the furniture was still here; I took his hand in mine.

"Lets stay here" I said, excitement in my voice as I lead him in.

"We're so going to get in trouble" he mumbled as we entered the house. I rolled my eyes and moved so I was in front of him and walking backwards into the house.

"Live a little" I teased and walked back to his side.

"I'm just thinking about what way your father will kill me" he said and swallowed nervously.

"I'm 18… physically... I can do what I want" I told him as I lead him into the old living room. I smiled at the memories flooding into my head.

"Yeah well your family don't see you like that, they're not going to like us staying here, alone" he said, his voice still strained. I sighed and turned to face him again.

"Please lighten up. This will be no fun if you're all gloom and doom because you're scared of the big bad wolf"

"I'm not scared of a wolf sweetheart, I'm scared of your parents" he told me. I shrugged and looked away, realising this was a bad idea. He was just going to be all gloomy and brood until I took him home. He must have seen something in my face because he suddenly lightened up "plus your dad is more of a bear than a wolf" he said, his tone of voice humoured. I looked up and gave him a smile.

"I agree, a big fluffy teddy bear"

"I wouldn't go as far as fluffy" he said with a grin, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me out of the room. He moved in front of me, walking backwards towards the kitchen. He smiled as he took both my hands and lead me forward. I giggled at his stupid grin as we entered the room. He let go and walked over to the cupboards. Nothing was in any of them.

"That sucks" he mumbled.

"What did you expect? Fresh groceries?" I laughed as I jumped up onto the counter top. I had done this so many times in this kitchen. He just smiled at me; that heart breaking smile that I was pretty sure would knock any girl off her feet. It might have knocked me off if I wasn't already sitting down.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked coming over to me. He put his hands on my hips and I parted my legs just slightly so he could get closer to the counter. He stepped as close as possible and I moved my hands to rest on his chest. I could feel his muscles underneath. He didn't have defined abs, so much that they formed a six pack but it didn't mean he didn't have any. His stomach was hard and perfectly shaped. He did little exercise so I guess it was the all blood diet. Even I ate more human food than he did. I didn't care that he didn't have a six pack or an eight pack in Jacobs case. He was who he was and I was falling ridiculously hard and fast for him.

I could see in my peripheral vision that his face was blank as he stared at my face. He was inching forward, waiting for me to look up.

I knew then he wanted to kiss me. I looked up so our faces were level and my eyes fell to his lips. The closest we had come to a kiss was at my friend's party when we were dancing and I had merely brushed my lips against his. It wasn't a kiss, not like I knew was about to happen. I lifted my hands to his shoulders and neck and wound them into the back of his hair, I quickly closed my eyes and leant forward so our lips touched. I felt his hands on my hips move to the small of my back and his lips responding with mine. I couldn't help but smile in the kiss which immediately broke us apart. I briefly opened my eyes to see him grinning like a fool as well. It was only for a second before I leant forward to kiss him again.

Just as we got into it I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I pulled away and pouted as I reached for it. Pancrazio ran his index finger over my pouted lip and smiled. I rolled my eyes as I answered the phone. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Chantelle, I can't stall much longer, I've tried but your mother is getting impatient" my uncle Edward told me. I sighed. When we walked out the door, I asked him in my head to give us a few hours alone. Keep my mom busy so she wouldn't realise how long I was gone for. Now I wanted to stay here, that plan didn't seem plausible, I knew I'd have to ask.

"It's ok. Thanks for trying Uncle Edward"

"You're welcome" he told me before I heard the familiar shill voice in the back ground.

"Is that Chantelle? Let me talk to her" my mom ordered my uncle. "Edward give me the damn phone" I heard him sigh before the phone was passed to my mother. I held the phone slightly back from my ear, waiting for the shriek that never came.

"Chanti?" my mom asked, her voice soft and calm.

"Yeah" I replied, reluctant to talk to her.

"Where are you? You do realise how close I am to coming to tracking you right? Edward has been trying to convince me you're ok but it's been hours and you two still aren't back, where are you?" she asked in a ramble.

"I'm fine momma. I'm with Pancrazio"

"I gathered that. But where? And what are you doing?" she asked, her voice dropping slightly at the last question.

"We're at the old house. We were passing it on the way home and I wanted to see inside again. We're not _doing_ anything mom, I promise" I knew what she was implying, and frankly I was an adult so if I wanted to do _that_ then I should be able to without having my mother breathing down my neck every few seconds.

"Just come home please" she told me. I looked up at Pancrazio still standing centimetres away from me.

"Cant we stay here for the night? We'll be back tomorrow" I told her.

"Chanti…" she trailed off, warning ringing in her voice.

"Mom I'm an adult. Let me have this, stop treating me like I'm 7 and let me spend one night alone with him." I said, pleading the best I could.

I heard her sigh.

"I know Chantelle" she said with another sigh. "And ok. You can stay there for tonight but please please promise me you won't have sex. Not yet. At least not until Carlisle has sorted this whole contraceptive thing out. I don't want you coming home pregnant ok?" she asked. I blushed slightly because I knew Pancrazio could hear. I saw him try to hide a smirk.

"Yeah mom I promise." I told her. Honestly, it wasn't something I had planned anyway. We had only just had our first kiss. I just wanted to be alone.

"Thank you" she said, relief clear in her voice. "I'm trusting you, don't blow it. Goodnight sweetheart" she said sternly.

"Night mom" I told her as I hung up. I let out a huge sigh and dropped my phone onto the counter. Pancrazio was trying to stop smiling but he wasn't doing a very successful job.

"Shut up" I mumbled as I grabbed his shirt in my hands and brought his torso closer to me so I could kiss him again.

The last time I had kissed a guy was Alex, and even though I hated his guts for trying to hurt me, he was a good boyfriend and an amazing kisser. It wasn't until now that I realised maybe I was wrong. Kissing a vampire is like kissing a stone. I don't know what Bella and Chloe had found so attractive in it. Kissing Pancrazio was sooo much better. For a guy who has never had a girlfriend he sure knew what to do. He put his hands in the right place and his lips responded perfectly. Unlike me when I had my first kiss. I sat there like a rock not sure what I was supposed to do.

I didn't know if it was our body temperatures but the kiss literally seemed hotter, in every way. I pulled away almost gasping for oxygen. He rested his forehead against mine for a brief second before stepping away from me and holding out his hand. I took it and jumped onto my feet.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Watch a movie or something" I said to him as I walked out the room. I liked the fact we had gone from heatedly making out to general conversation in a matter of seconds without any awkwardness. Everything with him seemed so much more natural.

We did watch a movie, two in fact. The first one I paid attention too, the second not so much. I was tired from all that walking; I was full up on nice warm blood curled into my 100 degree boyfriend. I was practically fighting to stay awake.

I must have at one point because I woke briefly to see Pancrazio carrying me up the stairs. I moaned a little in protest.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Its ok" he smiled at me as we reached my old room. He opened the door with one hand and brought me over to the bed. He rested me down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He took the flower out of my hair and put it down on my bedside table. "Goodnight" he whispered to me before he began walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To find a bed?" he asked turning back to me, it came out more of a question.

"There is one here" I frowned.

"You promised your mother" he reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I promised no sex. Nothing about sleeping in the same bed…. please?" I pleaded. He closed the bedroom door and walked over to the opposite end of the bed. He pulled off his jacket and threw back the covers before getting in next to me. I curled under and into his side before I closed my eyes and quickly fell back to sleep with a smile of satisfaction on my face.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry this is a little late. The good news for you guys is im back at school now and back on a schedule so no more missing updates. **

**This is in Jasper's POV because Jackaayy requested some Alice/Jasper time. I hope this is ok, sorry its not brilliant, I don't find writing Jaspers point of view very easy. I promise they'll be a little more Jasper/Alice before the story ends. Probably Renesmee's baby shower chapter :)**

**Chapter 48: Volterra**

**JASPER'S POV**

We entered the elevator to take us down to the old Volturi lair.

I noticed there was still a receptionist, this time it was one of the hybrids.

"Hello, how many I help you?" the young girl asked. She looked a lot like Chantelle, not really surprising since they shared the same birth father. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue.

"We need to see Lizzy," I told her.

"She's in a meeting at the moment, would you like to wait?" she asked us, as she looked towards Esther curiously.

"Not if that meeting is with whom we think it is. We need to see her now," I said.

I could feel my own anger boiling at how calm she was. Esther was standing nervously behind me. I could tell she was generally concerned for her friends.

"Alright," she sighed and stood up from the desk. She led us through.

"Do you actually live here?" Emmett asked her.

"No we don't. We have our own home in the city. This is just were we work." she answered Emmett, as we continued through the stone hallways.

"I was going to say. I didn't know you hybrids liked gloom and doom like the Volturi."

"We don't say that word here. I suggest you never repeat it again," the hybrid said, turning to glare at Emmett momentarily before carrying on.

Emmett turned to look at me and mouthed 'oops'.

We entered the room, and I noticed Esther take a small step towards Emmett and myself. I felt her nervousness now, but also curiosity.

"Lizzy we have guests," the girl announced. Lizzy was standing on the small stage area with 2 other hybrids by her. A man, 3 women, and 2 children were standing on the floor in front of them. The youngest daughter was clinging to her mother. The minute she looked up and saw us, she squealed, and let her grip fall from her mother.

"Esther!" she cried, her mother reluctantly let go of her daughter for her to greet their friend.

The child ran to Esther and, she pulled her up into her arms. The little girl gave Esther a kiss on her cheek, before she wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. I could feel the happiness radiate off them both.

"Jasper, Emmett. What brings you here?" Lizzy asked from the stage. I could feel her uncertainty, and her fear.

"To settle this disagreement." I answered.

"There is no disagreement"

"On what terms are you holding this family here?" Emmett boomed. I could feel the authority coming off him in waves. I could tell he didn't see these people as our leaders any more than I did. The hybrids were here because we weren't. They were our replacement, that's all.

"The youngest. That child, her ability is lethal," she told us.

"And Chantelle's is not? Chantelle can order people to walk off a cliff, how is that any better than this child's?" Emmett answered. He seemed to be taking the floor and I gladly let him.

"Chantelle wouldn't harm anyone, we know her. We know she's been brought up by good people. She does not pose a threat. Her ability grew. She was old enough to understand it when it manifested. This child is barely a year old and already a murderer." She answered, confidence pulsing from her.

"Lidiya will never harm anyone again," the father said with a thick Bulgarian accent. "We have trained her," he said, I didn't feel as much confidence from him, he was scared.

"She killed another child. Therefore she is a danger."

"They're not like us, why do my children have to be under your law? I would never allow my daughter to harm another living being again. Can't you allow us to get past our grief of losing a child?" the mother said with a British accent.

"There is no law Jane. Only rules and all vampires, whether part human, or moon pool need to follow the rules," one of the hybrids said from the stage. Esther began walking up towards the family now.

"May I offer my opinion please?" she asked. Lizzy nodded. "Thank you, my name is Esther, we spoke on the phone. I am a moon pool child just like Aleksander here, the original in fact, I was the first. I am three thousand five hundred years old and I would hazard a guess I'm the oldest thing in this room. I have seen a lot of civilisation and how it's all changed. I have seen many different characters in my life time and I have met many killers.

This child is not one. She is young and what happened to her sister was an accident. She did not murder her; it would be the same as a human child pushing another into a table. I have no doubt she regrets it more than anything else in the world. She may look young but her mind is accelerating faster than her body. She has learnt from her mistakes and she won't hurt anyone again.

If you continue to question her family you are putting yourself at risk. Scare her, hurt her, take her family away from her and she will turn into the serial killer you are worried about. Let her be, let her learn from her loving family and she will be your biggest ally. I know this family and they are not in any way a threat to you or to any human, vampire or hybrid in this world." Esther said proudly.

I felt a wave of emotions come from Jane, mostly proud of Esther, and what she had said about her family. I felt Lizzy relax. She turned from Esther, without saying anything to face Emmett and I.

"How well do you know Esther and the moon pool children?" she asked.

"She's practically family. She's taught us a lot about her kind. The moon pool children are peaceful creatures. I trust Esther, and if she says the family is harmless I believe her," I told her. I saw Esther smile at me. 'Thank you' she mouthed. I nodded briefly.

"Very well," Lizzy said. "Aleksander you may take your family home. I trust you will teach your daughter well, and we will reconvene in the near future to check her progress."

Aleksander and Jane let out a joint sigh of relief. I could feel the happiness radiating off the entire family, Esther included, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," Jane said sincerely and turned to leave the room.

"Emmett," Lizzy called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is Chantelle mad at us?" she asked.

"No. she was upset with the vision Esther was given. When I explain you're not out to kill a member of her family she will understand," he told her. She nodded briefly.

"I am still reluctant Emmett. If Eddie and his mate decide to have children we need to be informed when they're born, and what ability's they possess. We're not the Volturi, we will not kill without a reason, and you are second family to us, we do not wish to end Eddie's life or his children, but you must be careful. It's still our duty to make sure people are safe."

"I understand," he told her and we began walking out the room.

"Oh and Jasper, Emmett," she called again.

"Yes?" we asked.

"One minute," she said walking through a door; she came back out with a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Could you give this to Pancrazio please?" she said walking up to us.

"What is it?" I asked as she handed me the paper.

"It's a letter from his mother. It might bring him some peace. A lot of us killed our mothers, and to have a written letter from them would relieve most of our consciences. We finally got around to cleaning out the dungeons here. We found this. I was going to send it but I never got around to it." She told me.

"Well thank you, I'll definitely pass it along," I said looking at the paper in my hand.

"Thank you, it was good to see you again," she smiled.

"You too," I said as we walked out.

When we finally got out of the underground mansion the sun was high in the sky.

"That's a problem," Emmett mumbled.

"Katerina, go and get the car please," Jane asked her eldest daughter. The girl nodded and stepped out into the sun. I waited for the sun to hit her skin but nothing happened.

"Aren't your children affected by the light?" I asked Jane. She shook her head.

"The children of the moon pool children are not full vampires. You would think since they have vampire parents they would be, but it doesn't work like that. They're not indestructible. They're a bit like the hybrids in the way they can get hurt.

They can't eat human food but they're human on the outside. They're still immortal and heal fast. The only way my children can die is the same way one of us is killed. Or with someone like Lidiya,"

She said, the last sentence quieter, I felt her pain come through. I nodded as I continued to watch Katerina walk away from us.

"I'm sure my nephew would be interested to hear that," I told her.

"Your nephew is like my husband yes? That's how you know Esther?" she asked me.

"Yes. He's a moon pool child, conceived by my brother and his wife. He is engaged to be married." I told her. I felt a wave of involuntary hurt come from Esther. I turned my head to look at her, she was looking at the child in her arms, determined not to face me. But her emotions gave her away. I felt my own pang of guilt; she didn't know Eddie and Chloe were engaged.

"Do they know how to conceive a child?" she asked.

"Yes. Esther informed us after she met with you the first time. My wife is planning their wedding, I think she wants to have the wedding on the island Eddie was conceived. Just to push them in that direction. I don't know if they'll go for it though, my wife is very dynamic." I said with a little laugh, remembering when Alice came up with the idea and how excited she was for it.

I missed her dreadfully.

It was moments later when a white van pulled up in front of us. The family climbed in and Esther turned to look at me.

"I'm not going back with you," she said.

"But what about Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"He doesn't need me. Just tell him I'm staying with Aleksander." She said.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I think I might go home," she sighed; the way she said 'home' I could tell she was missing it. She seemed tired.

"Ok. You going to come and see us soon though?" I asked. Feeling her emotions, and feeling sorry for her. She was lonely. She didn't belong with Aleksander's family but she didn't belong with us either. She had no ties.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "I'll see, send my love to your family, and let me know when Renesmee has her baby, maybe I'll come see you then," She said as she climbed into the car.

"We will," I told her as they drove off. Emmett and I climbed into the car we arrived in and sped off towards the airport.

Everything was on time; we arrived back in Washington the next day. When we arrived home Alice and Rosalie were waiting outside the house; both of them with huge smiles on their face. I had barely parked the car before I leapt out, and ran towards my wife, pulling her into my arms.

I had only been gone 3 days but it felt like forever.

I held her with me as we entered the house.

"Where is Esther?" Eddie asked. I felt a strange emotion come from Chloe at the mention of Esther's name. It wasn't jealousy, more like she was trying to keep herself from exploding at the name coming from her fiancée's lips.

"She stayed with the other family" I told him as we all entered the living room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much, it wasn't as exciting as I hoped," Emmett said scanning the room for Chantelle. "Where is Chanti?" he asked then. A wave of guilt pulsed from Rosalie.

"She went out," she lied. I eyed her carefully.

"Why did she go out when she knew her dad was coming home?" Emmett asked, pouting slightly.

"She'll be back soon" Edward answered him.

"What happened?" Eddie asked then, repeating Carlisle's question.

"Nothing much, we went to the moon pool child's house, but found no one there, so we went to see the hybrids, they were in the middle of questioning the family so we interrupted. Esther saved the day with a big speech, and we came back home. Oh and is Pancrazio here?" I asked searching the room.

"No he's out with Chantelle," Carlisle said.

"Ah," I mumbled. Of course he was.

"It's like 10 in the morning. Neither of them get up before 10 on a Sunday." Emmett said.

"Well… they didn't really go out today," Rosalie said slowly.

"They spent the night together? Alone?" Emmett said, his voice rising as he looked down at his wife.

"They promised they wouldn't do anything." Rosalie said. Emmett took a deep breath, I could feel the rage coming off him but at the same time I knew he didn't want to be angry.

He liked Pancrazio and he had accepted that they had a thing for each other. He was determined not to get in the middle of it, and I could tell the thought of someone taking Chantelle's last bit of innocence away from her was making him upset. He still saw her as the 7 year old she should be.

She would always be his little girl.

I lifted my hand to his shoulder, in both comfort and to help him calm down.

"What did you mean Esther saved the day with a speech?" Eddie asked.

"She told the hybrids about the family. She spent months with them, and explained that the girl wasn't a threat anymore."

"Why what did she do?" Alice asked me from under my arm.

"Their youngest daughter killed one of her siblings when she was only a child," I explained, I continued to tell the story, and exactly what had happened in Italy. I also told them about their warning to Eddie and Chloe.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Carlisle said looking over to Eddie and Chloe.

"We're back!" Chantelle's voice rang out through the house. Everyone moved back into the hall just as they entered the house hand in hand.

Emmett was trying very hard to keep calm.

"Daddy!" Chantelle called letting go of Pancrazio's hand and running to Emmett. Emmett pulled her into his arms before looking up to Edward.

"They didn't," Edward told him.

"What?" Chantelle asked pulling away.

"They slept in the same bed though," Edward added.

"Uncle Edward!" Chantelle moaned.

"Sorry kid. I'm on your parents orders now," he told her.

"You slept in the same bed?" Emmett asked his daughter. Chantelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm an adult, I can do what I want," she told him.

"You're 7," he almost growled.

"So is Renesmee and she's pregnant and married. You should be glad," Chantelle told her father.

"She's 8 actually," Emmett corrected her.

"Like that's any better," Chantelle mumbled.

"All the same, Renesmee is the eldest. You're always going to be the baby of the family." Emmett told her.

"Actually, Eddie is younger than me, there for he is the baby and he is engaged and has sex every night. Be grateful," Chantelle told him. Eddie laughed.

"No I don't," he told her.

"It's beside the point," She told him.

"Emmett let it go. They've promised to wait until Carlisle has sorted out the contraceptive thing." Rosalie assured her husband.

"Talking of which, have you sorted that out? I don't want another one of these things straight away." Renesmee asked Carlisle. Her hand running over her bump.

"Not yet. There are some ways I know are going to work but I'm thinking more of the long run. Nicole and I are working on something. I need to wait until you've had your baby so I can do some tests" he told her.

"Do them on Chantelle." Jacob told him.

"Honestly, it will be easier on Renesmee." Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Why?" Chantelle asked.

"Because Renesmee's had sex sweetheart," Rosalie told her daughter.

"Oh," Chantelle mumbled, wishing she'd never asked.

"Ok…. Change of subject please. So the moon pool children are ok now? No one is coming to kill my brother?" Renesmee said looking over to me.

"Yes, no one is coming to kill your brother Nessie" I told her. She smiled at me before looking over to Eddie.

"That's great. I'm going to lie down," she told everyone walking up the stairs. Jacob followed, to no one's surprise.

Everyone began to walk away.

"Pancrazio," I said just as he was about to go up the stairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I have something for you," I told him and took the folded piece of paper out of my pocket. I handed it to him.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it.

"It's from your mother, the hybrids found in the cell your father kept her in," I told him. A mixture of emotions flooded through him. Disbelief, curiosity, fear and hope.

"Thank you" he told me sincerely.

"You're welcome," I told him. He stepped back down the stairs, still staring at the paper and he walked out the front door.

"What does it say?" Alice asked me. I shrugged.

"I didn't read it," I told her. I could feel her concern. I was tempted to read it on my plane ride home, but I thought if Pancrazio wanted to talk to me about it he could, without me already knowing what it said. I thought of him in many ways as my son. I taught him how to fight, I taught him how to play sports, and I taught him many of the differences between his old life, and this new one. I had watched him grow up, and although he wasn't my son, I felt proud every time he did something kind, or selfless or extraordinary. I knew Alice was the same.

Everyone had their child in some way. Bella and Edward had Eddie and Nessie, Rosalie and Emmett had Chantelle, Alice and I had Pancrazio and Carlisle and Esme had all of us.

* * *

**This isn't completely the end of the moon pool story line… something else is going to happen pretty soon regarding them… This was really just a filler chapter so I could move on with the next thing.**

**I know a few of you are getting impatient for the birth of Renesmee's baby but in reality, it would take 9 months.. which means that's 9 months worth of events and chapters before the baby is born… Its not long now though so just be patient a little bit longer.**

**I've estimated about 70 chapters of this story. At the moment I have no plans for a sequel. 3 stories is enough in my opinion but I haven't fully decided that yet. If I finish this one I will probably be starting another anyway, im still deciding what that's going to be. I would like to finish Semper Fidelis too. **

**Next update Wednesday as usual.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Last Chanti/Zio chapter for a while. Chloe and Eddie next chapter and then back to Nessie and Jacob.**

**Sorry this is a day late. Ive been ill, the next chapter will still be up tomorrow.**

**Chapter 49: The Letter**

**PANCRAZIO'S POV**

I took the paper from Jasper and walked out the front door. I couldn't keep my eyes off the letter. This was from my mother?

I walked around the house and into the back yard. I walked over to the swinging chair at the back of the yard and sat down. I faced towards the forest and I fiddled with the paper.

I slowly opened it to see a full A4 page full of neat calligraphy. I began at the start. With a shaky breath I began to read, it was in Italian, I silently thanked my father for teaching me the language.

_To my dearest baby,_

_I pray with everything in me one day you will get to read this. It's the eleventh day I've been in this cold dungeon. I made friends with one of the guards here. Frances his name is, he sneaked me a piece of paper and a pen so I could write you this letter. Frances is kind to me; he's promised he'll look out for you when you're born. _

_I wanted to write to you so you had a piece of me, I know what's happening to me, what you're doing to me and I know you don't mean it. I know you're only a little baby and I want you to know I don't blame you. I don't blame you for hurting me, I don't blame you every time you stretch inside of me, I don't blame you for killing me._

_Frances told me of a family in America. A family that has a child like you, a child that's part vampire. She hurt her momma too and she killed her. That's how I know what's going to happen to me. I know you're going to rip your way out of me and whilst I don't want to die, whilst I want to be able to see your face, to know if you're a little boy or a little girl. I can't wait for the moment this torment will be over. _

_Your father raped me; he threw me in a cell and fed me on blood once a day. He's waiting for you to be born so he can have someone to pass his empire too. But baby, please think about how you got here. I hope that even though you're going to be raised by a monster that you'll remember me and that you'll find out how you got here and what happened to me. If this is the first time you are finding out, I am sorry. I don't want you to blame yourself for my death. I would give my life any day for you. You are my child and there is no mother that will not give up their life for their child. _

_I wish I could be with you, I wish I could hold you in my arms and raise you myself but I know I can't. I am scared. I am scared your father is going to raise you wrongly, scared he will teach you how to kill, how to murder and rape women. I'm scared you're going to turn into him and there is nothing I can do._

The ink was now smudged, as if water had been spilt onto the paper. I knew it must have been her tears as she wrote this. The lump in my throat was throbbing and I was forcing the tears back as I continued to read.

_I pray that maybe one day you will realise the wrong in what your father does. Maybe you could travel to America and find the girl I told you about. If you're a boy maybe you'll fall in love. If you're a girl maybe you'll find a friend. I hope either way, you will find her. _

_Before I end this letter I just want to tell you a little bit about me. Maybe you could find your siblings, or your grandparents. My name is Sophia Moretti, I am the daughter of Fabio and Debora Rizzo. My husband is Luca Moretti, I have two daughters Lucia and Elisa. My family live in Roma, Italy._

_If you meet up with your sisters, make sure you tell them I love them. I love all three of you more than anything in this world._

_I will watch over you when I die. I will forever love you my beautiful baby. Please don't forget me._

_Your mother._

I couldn't help the tears flooding from my eyes as I finished the letter. I just hoped no one would come out to see me. I read the letter another five times before I folded it back up and tucked it into my pocket. I pulled my knees up onto the bench and hugged them against my chest as I tried to control the tears falling from my eyes. I managed to stop the tears just as I heard the back door open. I wiped them away with the back of my hand before wrapping it back around my legs.

I knew it was Chantelle by her scent on the wind. She walked up to me and sat down. She didn't say anything, she just sat there with me.

"Are you ok?" she whispered after a while, I just took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her. "I can read it?" she asked, I just nodded in response, I knew she could speak Italian, not as well as I could but there were no hard words for her to struggle over anyway.

She opened the letter and began reading. I waited until she had finished before i looked up at her. She had silent tears falling from her eyes. It took everything in me not to cry with her. She folded the paper back up and lifted my arm so she could curl into my side. She rested her arm over my leg and I held her in my side. I breathed in her scent, hoping it would sooth the lump in my throat.

"I told you she didn't blame you" she whispered after a while. I placed a kiss on her hair but I didn't reply.

After nearly half an hour of sitting there pretty much silently, I was finally ready to go back in. I could see Chantelle was getting cold too. I untangled her from me and took her hand. We walked back into the house and the first person I saw was Alice.

"Are you ok?" she asked me, I could tell she was concerned. I nodded at her, smiling. "Good" she said with a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed" I said, speaking for the first time since I had received the letter.

"Ok" Alice said although concern was flooding her face again.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chantelle asked. I looked down at her, her face so soft and sympathetic.

"I don't think you're allowed. But thank you for offering" I said to her, I leant down and gave her a quick peck before I let go of her hand.

"Wait," she begged. "Please Alice?" she asked.

"It's not up to me hun, ask your parents," Alice told her; pointing at the living room door. Chantelle sighed and ran towards the living room.

"Daddy," she said slowly.

"Yes Chantelle. Go on, only tonight though," he told her. He was only in the next room; he must have heard our conversation.

"Thank you" she said before walking back out. She walked up to me and took my hand. I walked up the stairs with her and into my room. She took the letter out of her pocket and put it down next to my bed. I pulled my shoes off, as well as my shirt and walked over to my bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked me doing the same, but leaving her t shirt and jeans on. She sat next to me on my bed and I nodded at her.

"I'm just thinking about some things" I told her as she moved to lie down next to me. I was still in a sitting position against the head board and she was using her finger to trail patterns up and down my bare side.

"When you're ready to tell me, I'm here," she said quietly.

"I want to go back to Italy," I admitted to her after a while of silence. Her head shot up.

"What?" she asked, her voice rising. I could already see tears welling in her eyes. I laughed a little at her reaction, reaching my hand out and pulling her into my chest.

"Not forever you silly girl. I want to meet my family; my mother's family" I told her. I heard her sigh.

"Oh" she said, and she relaxed against me; her arms winding around my waist.

"I would ask you to come with me but I have a feeling your parents will have something to say about that. Plus you'll have to miss school" I said to her. She sighed, I felt her breath on my chest and it gave me goosebumps on my arms.

"I'll talk to them" she said.

"It's not going to happen" I laughed; I could see Emmett and Rosalie now, not liking the idea at all.

"We'll see" she told me before settling back against my chest. I kissed her hair before I shuffled down on the bed. She moved with me, keeping her arm draped over my chest.

Chantelle fell asleep way before me; I had too much on my mind to sleep.

After a while I had finally cleared my head a little and decided on a plan of action. I wasn't going to stay there long, if Chantelle couldn't come with me I didn't know how long it was worth going for if I didn't get to see her every day.

I settled for concentrating on Chantelle's slow breathing and it quickly lulled me to sleep.

I knew then that I could get used to this.

* * *

**Bit dull and short I know, but I needed to put it in there because I felt it was important to Pancrazio and Chantelle. I've often touched on the whole mother thing and I felt I needed to give Pancrazio some peace with it.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I've spent the weekend at a friend's house, I really needed the break from home and internet and just everything. But I came home to see that I reached 1000 reviews and it made my weekend complete. Thank you guys so much for your endless support, here is your reward. The extra chapter I promised will be up before Wednesdays chapter, I just need a little more time to finish it since I didn't do any this weekend. I promise it will be a long one though, just like this one is, compared to 49 anyway.**

**I just want to confirm the time of year/date of the chapters at the moment. I sneakily moved things along a little over the last few chapters. It's around February/March; Renesmee is about 7 months pregnant. I'm aware I totally missed out Nessie's birthday and Christmas but I will make up for it with her baby shower, she'll be getting her birthday present then, all will be explained.**

**Chapter 50: Shopping**

**EDDIE'S POV**

"Hey" I whispered. I walked out into the night; Chloe was sitting on the swing at the back of the garden. I walked over to her and sat down; I took her left hand in mine. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded but her eyes were still on the forest line.

"I just getting some fresh air," she told me. I nodded slightly. It was a cold winter's night and snow was already starting to fall from the sky. I was hoping as it came into spring we'd get some sun. I knew Renesmee liked the sun and with the stress of her baby's birth coming up it would be nice for her to have her child with the sun shining.

We stayed outside for a long time; it was good that we never got cold. It was early morning and we hadn't moved or said much. Chloe didn't seem to mind me being there so I just sat there patiently. The snow was covering the ground now and it was lucky we had a canopy covering us otherwise we'd be under three inches of snow too.

"Come with me," I told Chloe. She looked up at me confused. "I want to show you something."

I stood up and tugged at her hand, she followed me into the forest.

We were walking for a good hour before we arrived at my destination. It was the tallest mountain surrounding us and I brought her to the very top. I had never taken her here before. When she was human the climb would have been a lot for her to handle, especially with her asthma.

"Wow," she gasped. You could see the forest surrounding us. We were on the very edge and you could see Forks to the right and La Push and the coastline straight ahead of us. Everything was white. It was beautiful. I smiled and pulled her body into mine. She wrapped her arms around me and we just stood there hugging as the sun rose above the white horizon.

We arrived home later that morning.

"CHLOE!" Alice called running up to us in the back yard. "Chloe have you decided on your bridesmaids yet? We have four months until your wedding I want to get the dresses ordered; I have Renesmee's on its way. I just hope my calculations will be correct after her baby is born," Alice ranted to Chloe as we walked into the house.

"I haven't asked them but I want Emma and Chantelle as the other two," Chloe told her.

"Well go and ask Chantelle now, I can measure her and get it sent off," Alice told her.

"Alice its 6am I'm not waking Chantelle up. She'll be moody," Chloe told her. I let out a small laugh at how correct that sentence was. Chantelle was never up before ten am unless it was a school day.

"Fine but if you don't wake her up soon, I will," she said before turning to me.

"Your head," Chloe muttered, I let out a smile.

"Eddie your best man is Jacob yes?" she asked me ignoring Chloe. I nodded. "Ok I need to do your measurements as well as his. Your tuxes don't take as long as the dresses so there is not a major rush but if something goes wrong I want to be able to change it. Now Chloe, I need you to come with me," Alice said taking Chloe's hand.

"I take it its wedding planning day then?" she asked.

"Yes. It won't take long I promise. You're the one that wanted an input. Everyone says you're a lot like Bella but I completely disagree. She didn't want anything to do with her wedding," Alice smiled. I began to follow them into Carlisle's study. "No no no go away. You're not allowed in" she told me.

"Why not?" I asked, acting offended.

"Because you're the groom and you're not supposed to see the brides dress before the wedding," she said to me.

"I thought you'd already decided on a dress," I moaned.

"We have but I want to see what Chloe thinks about the bridesmaid's dresses and whether she likes them in contrast with her dress. Now go away," she said with a soft smile. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to them, walking in the opposite direction. My parents were standing in the doorway of the living room, smiling at the situation. I walked past them and over to the couch.

My parents were still watching me. I took the remote and pretended to watch the TV.

I knew they had something to say so I just sat there and waited.

"Renesmee is going to Seattle. Can you go with her please?" my mom asked me.

"Why can't Jacob?" I asked.

"He's working some things out with the pack and Renesmee is insisting she goes alone"

"She can't go alone. She's nearly 7 months pregnant," I said shaking my head at the mere thought of Renesmee alone in Seattle in her condition.

"I know that's why I'm asking you to go with her, Jacob doesn't know she's going out and if he comes home and I tell him she went by herself he's going to murder me," my mom said. I let out a quick chuckle.

"When?" I asked.

"In half an hour."

"Fine. Since Alice has my wife to be locked in a room talking about frills and fabric colours," I said with a huff.

"Missing your fiancé already?" my mom laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you were ever any different," I scoffed looking up at my dad. "You still get all mopey if he goes hunting without you," I teased her. She laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"Take your sister shopping please" she told me as she got up from the couch.

"Only if you can last one day without seeing dad, which includes a whole night," I said with a smile on my face. She turned to look at me and she rolled her eyes.

"Honey I went 6 months without your father," she said to me. I saw a flicker of emotions cross my dad's face.

"Mom you were the walking dead. Jacobs told me all about your suicide missions when dad left you, you were a shell, I hardly call it surviving," I teased her again. She laughed and took my father's hand.

"Do we have to talk about it?" my dad asked. I saw my mom squeeze his hand.

"No" she answered before turning back to me. "Thirty minutes," she reminded me and walked out with my father following her.

* * *

**RENESMEE'S POV**

We were on our way to Seattle. I was excited to go shopping for my baby. With Jacob gone all day I wanted to do something on my own, my parents wouldn't let me go shopping by myself but we compromised by saying Eddie could go with me.

It didn't really occur to me that I looked so young and yet I was pregnant. It hurt hearing people talk about me. I started to regret coming out when Eddie and I walked into a clothes shop. I promised my aunt that I would buy something for myself while I was there; something for after my pregnancy.

"Look at her, she's like 16," I heard the girl say to her friend as we walked through an aisle of clothes. I looked over to see them staring at me so I looked away as quickly as I could.

"She looks rich though, I wonder if the daddy knocked her up for her money," the other laughed.

"The dad doesn't look that poor," the friend concurred. I sighed and Eddie gripped my hand.

"Ignore them, let them think what they want you're never going to see them again," he whispered to me.

"I don't know… they look alike, maybe that's her brother" the other girl said.

Well for once in my life I was glad I looked so much like Eddie.

"Yeah maybe," the other whispered. I walked away as quickly as I could; I didn't want to hear what else they thought about me.

We left the shop once I had bought some clothes and began walking down the street. I saw the baby clothes shop and I smiled.

Eddie went off on his own whilst I went into the shop. He said he catch up with me since he'd only be a minute.

I was disappointed with the things they sold so I decided to leave and go and find Eddie again before I moved on.

"Renesmee!" I heard somewhere in the street. I knew that voice, id know it anywhere. It was the awful shriek of Amanda. I sighed, I knew what was coming, she'd see I was pregnant and she'd know why I dropped out of school. I slowly turned around. I watched her eyes as she saw my bump, then the snigger appearing.

"Oh my god!" she laughed walking up to me. "You're pregnant" she said covering her mouth with her hand. I sighed, I had lasted 7 months without bumping into her, why, when I was weeks away from giving birth did I have to see her now?

"Yes Amanda I'm pregnant." I snarled back and turned to walk away.

"Is it Jacob's or Eddie's?" she asked with a grin as she caught my wrist.

"It's Jacob's" I told her with disgust. "Eddie is my brother, that would be disgusting." I added as I glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I knew there were rumours flying around you and Chloe dropped out because you were both pregnant but I was the one that started those. I didn't know they were actually true" she barked a laugh.

"Chloe isn't pregnant" I told her with another glare. I really didn't want to have this conversation with her.

She started ranting about how right she was and how school was going, I tuned her out and looked over her shoulder to the other side of the street; hoping Eddie was going to walk out his shop and rescue me from Amanda.

I felt a rush of happiness when I saw a glint of the Quileute tattoo on a boys arm. I knew it was Seth, simply from his size and the fact Emma was at his side holding his hand. They had just walked out of a clothing shop… they weren't Eddie but they'd do.

"I have to go," I told Amanda and literally ran across the road. I walked straight up to them and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Oh hey Ness" she laughed returning my hug.

"Amanda is over there" I told them both as I pulled away, I then walked over to Seth and hugged him too.

"Who's Amanda?" Seth asked, wrapping me in his arms. I felt safe; he reminded me a lot of Jacob.

"That girl I was talking about in our school, she's a big bully," Emma said, I could hear the anger in her voice. Even when we weren't best friends she'd never hesitate to stick up for me with Amanda.

"Oh," Seth mumbled, he held me closer to him.

"She's coming over" Emma mumbled.

"I thought Jacob was the baby daddy Nessie. Who's this guy?" she asked.

"He's_ my boyfriend_; Jacob _is_ the baby's father so why don't you just get lost Amanda? I've always wondered why you picked on Nessie more than anyone and now I've figured it out. You're jealous, you're jealous of her brother, of her boyfriend, of her parents, of her friends. You need to get a life and stop trying to make others miserable," Emma snarled. I pulled away from Seth slightly to watch Amanda's face.

It was pure shock.

"I'm not jealous of being knocked up. Her so called boyfriend will leave her when the kid is born just watch" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Ok listen you tiny insignificant little bitch. Jacob would never leave Renesmee; I've known the guy my whole life. He is my best friend and he loves her more than you will ever be loved in your life time. Get over what ever happened in your life that's made you like this and stop trying to make others as bad as yours." Seth told her, he adjusted his body square on, I was still tucked into his side but he was glaring at Amanda with such anger I could feel him shaking. I knew all too well why, I reached out for Emma's hand and I pulled her towards him, making her take my place.

A wolfs imprint is always able to calm her wolf down if she knew how; and I hoped Emma did. Emma stared up at Seth worryingly, her hands on his arm.

"Calm down," she ordered quietly. Seth's shaking relaxed but his glare did not. I turned to Amanda.

"Just go away Amanda, go tell all your friends you saw Renesmee Cullen pregnant, go tell the entire school for all I care, because if there's one thing in my life I do not care about is you and your pathetic group of followers," I told her, I was beyond fed up of her crap. I knew I'd have to deal with the consequences when I went back to school but I really didn't care at that moment in time.

She had been completely defeated now; all of us had stood up to her. She glared one last time at me before walking away.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked me, still hugging Seth's side. I nodded at them.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. They both smiled back.

"You're welcome" Emma said. Seth moved over to me and pulled me into another hug.

"Always for my little niece," I rolled my eyes.

"That's so weird," Emma laughed.

"Not my fault my mom married her grandfather," Seth said and pulled away. I looked back over to the shop Eddie had gone into to see Amanda talking to him. I walked the few paces over to them.

"You're not actually serious are you?" I glared at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and walked away.

"She wasn't doing anything wrong" Eddie told me.

"She was doing _everything_ wrong" I told him and linked my arm with his.

Eddie and I finished up shopping and I was happy with the outcome generally. I didn't hear anyone else talk about me after the incident with Amanda and I had fully enjoyed myself shopping. I had spent nearly a thousand dollars on baby stuff. I knew Alice had bought me a lot but she wasn't letting me see it since she knew the gender and I didn't. I just wanted some items that I could say I bought for my baby. I wanted to pick out their first soft toy and their blanket. I wanted to be just like a normal mother, even if I was only 8 years old and had an aunt that knew anything and everything.

When I arrived home Jacob was sitting on the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. His head shot up when I opened the door.

"Nessie!" he exclaimed coming over to me. He pulled me into a hug. I laughed as I put my bags down and wrapped my arms around his back.

"I'm fine Jakey" I told him. I felt him sigh and he pulled away slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out today? I would have gone with you" he said to me, one of his hands resting on my cheek.

"I didn't want you to worry, you had things to do, and Eddie was with me, I was perfectly safe" I assured him with a smile. He nodded and leant down to peck me before pulling me back into his chest. I laughed a little, he worried way too much.

"Thank you" I heard him say over my shoulder.

"Of course" Eddie said as he walked in with the rest of my bags. "Wanna help me take these upstairs?" he asked Jacob.

"Yeah sure" Jacob said and pulled away from me. He gave me one last quick kiss before he picked up the bags and followed Eddie up the stairs.

I shook my head and began walking towards the kitchen. Before I made it, the door bell rang.

I walked back over to the door and opened it.

I should have taken the scent in before I saw him but I didn't. Zac stood there smiling widely. I gasped and clutched my throat. That scent, the blood I hadn't smelt in such a long time hit me like a tonne of bricks. I bent over, clutching my stomach and throat.

It didn't matter I was pregnant with a baby that didn't like blood, I was still part vampire and that part that craved blood everyday but couldn't have it kicked into over drive.

"Zac…" I choked, I couldn't finish my sentence, I wanted to warn him; to tell him to run away but I couldn't.

"Nessie are you ok?" he asked, his arms moved around my body in slow motion. I very very nearly snapped at him. He was so close to me. I felt a cold pair of arms jerk me away. I was in the protection of my father's embrace as Zac stood there motionless. I noticed Chloe walk to the door. I saw her push Zac out the house and she followed after closing the door; blocking my way to the sweet smell of my singer's blood.

* * *

**I know I said this would be a Chloe/Eddie chapter and although the beginning was, I forgot I added the shopping trip to the end. However the next chapter WILL be all Chloe/Eddie since its going to be in Chloe's pov, you'll get to see her and Zac's encounter too.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I realise I said before Wednesday but here it is anyway. I will update a chapter every day for the next 3 or 4 days to make up for it, since they're sitting on my computer basically complete.**

**Chapter 51: Old Friend**

**CHLOE'S POV**

I closed the door behind me, hoping that Edward had Renesmee under control, not that I saw her getting very far, in the state she was in, Zac could out run her.

"What just happened?" Zac asked. "What was wrong with Nessie? Maybe we should go back" he said.

"Hello to you too Zachary" I said to him with a laugh.

"Hey Clo" he grinned but his smile fell and he looked back at the house we were walking away from.

"She's fine. She's pregnant. The baby must have kicked her or something. It's a strong kid" I said.

"I didn't even notice… She's pregnant?" he asked his voice rising, I could see the protective best friend reappearing. "It better be Jacobs because I swear to god I will track down the guy who knocked up my best friend and beat the crap out of him." he said as we walked through the gardens of the Cullen mansion.

"Yes" I replied with a giggle. "Of course it's Jacob's" I told him. We both always knew Renesmee would be with Jacob. Even before I knew what Renesmee was, I would listen to how she spoke about him and what Zac told me.

"That's good. I don't think I could take that guy down even if I wanted." He said with a smile, I laughed, he was right about that. "How are you Chloe?" he asked after a while.

"I'm good" I said with a smile.

"You look different" he noted. I stayed silent out of my nervousness, "your eyes have changed colour too. You're more like the Cullen's now." He said to me. My breathing quickened, did he know what I was? "I don't know how, but spending so much time with them has changed you" he told me, his tone serious. "So are you still with the Eddie kid?" he asked, his voice happier.

"He isn't a kid" I laughed; glad of for the change of subject. I gave him a nudge but I was careful not to knock him over. "But yes"

"That's good. I'm glad you found someone." He said. I raised my eyebrows. Where was the jealous Zac I was used to? Why wasn't he picking out every tiny thing bad about Eddie?

"I'm over you now babe" he laughed and nudged me back. I smiled, that I was glad.

"So how come you're here. Just visiting?" I asked. I was pleasantly surprised I hadn't ripped his throat out yet. I was months old and I had the self-control of a saint. I loved it. Zac was the second human I had interacted with since I had been turned and I was very happy I seemed to inherit the self-control Bella had.

"No we've moved back to the US" he told me.

"Really?" I asked, my voice rising, was it wrong to be excited my ex was back in town?

"Yes" he said. "It looks like I missed a lot huh?"

"Yeah. You have," I said, I didn't really want to tell him what happened with my mom just yet. I knew I'd have to mention in sometime. Zac was actually quite close with her. My mom adored him when she was alive. I had to fight back the lump in my throat.

"Oh really what's new then?" he asked

"Renesmee got married, then a week later found out she was pregnant. That's pretty much it." I told him.

"Oh she got married? Huh. Why wasn't I invited to that?"

"It was months ago. We didn't know if you could even get here" I said. That was completely wrong though. The wedding only consisted of close friends, the ones that knew about what the Cullen's were.

"Oh yeah I guess… so are you living here now? I went by your house but no one was in" he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah… Carlisle and Esme adopted me, my mom died" I told him. He stopped in his walking to look at me.

"What?" he asked, his voice rising.

"She was in a car crash a few months ago" I said, not looking in his eyes. If I could cry I would be, my voice was already breaking. I instantly felt his warm arms around me. I returned the hug and dug my face into his shoulder. It had been a while since I had hugged a human, last person was Emma before I was turned. This hug was different though, it was two ex's holding each other again. I hadn't been this close to a human since my transformation. I made sure I held my breath. My mouth was so close to the pulse in his neck, the blood taunted me. I remained controlled though. I pulled back feeling awkward.

"When was the funeral?" Zac asked.

"A few months ago." I answered him. "It was depressing; I wanted to get out of there. I have to move past it, and I'm getting there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said to him, a lot of things had been on my mind, this was the first time in a while my mom was brought up.

"That's ok; you had a lot to think about. I understand" he replied as he took my left hand. He lifted our joined hands so he could see them. "How did you fail to mention you were engaged?" he asked, his eyebrows rising at me. I grimaced.

"Yeah… sorry not used to it yet. I only got engaged a few weeks ago" I told him.

"Huh" he mumbled. "I hope I'm invited" he added dropping our hands and he started swinging them between us.

"Of course you are Zac, although it's going to be on a tropical island in Brazil so I hope you'll get the time off school." I told him as we continued walking through the Cullen land. It felt strange to hold such a warm hand in mine. I was so used to Eddie, Zac's hand felt red hot. I didn't pull away though, I allowed him to comfort me in the only way he could.

"Ooh sounds exciting" he said to me. "I'm sure my parents won't mind. I'm already going to be behind in school because I've been in English education for so long"

"Well that's good then" I said with a smile. We walked for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I can't believe it…" Zac said bringing back up my mother. "I just can't get my head around her being dead"

"I was like that for a while." I told him as we continued to walk the gardens.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"More than you could ever imagine" I answered, my voice cracking again.

"Ok let's change the subject" he said noticing how difficult it was for me to talk about. "How is school?"

"Boring" I muttered. Not telling him I wasn't even in school anymore.

"Oh well I'll be with you next week It's going to be great" he chimed. Well crap…

"Well I don't go anymore" I told him, cringing as he looked at me.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I erm…. Well I don't know. I decided to drop out" I told him.

"That because of your mom? You know she'd want you to finish your education. You can just drop out. You only have 2 more years and you have me now" he said with a smile. I wouldn't say it but him being there would make no difference what so ever.

"I'm not going back. I've decided" I told him sternly. I couldn't really tell him why. I might be able to handle one human in the room but not thirty at once.

"Maybe you should think about that" he added. We were reaching the house again; I was hoping Renesmee was under control because I couldn't bring this out any longer. Eddie was standing at the door. I immediately dropped Zac's hand and took a step to my right away from him. I was pretty sure Eddie noticed but he didn't mention anything until I reached him. _I saw that._ He placed in my head. _He's a friend_. I added. _A friend that is your ex. _He thought, his hand was wrapped around mine as he led us into the house. _I thought we were over this jealousy thing, if I can't be jealous of Esther you can't be jealous of Zac... Is Ness ok?_ I asked. _I know, I'm sorry. Yeah she was just overwhelmed; she thinks she'll be able to handle it. _He replied_. Good_. I said as we reached the living room. Renesmee was curled up on Jacob's lap, her face in his neck.

"Ness are you ok?" Zac asked walking over to her. I could see Jacob's arms were in a tight iron grip around Renesmee's body. There was no chance she was getting out of that, especially when she was so pregnant.

"Yeah" she said and moved to look at Zac. She smiled. "It's good to see you, sorry about before"

"That's ok. I'm just glad you're ok. Chloe said you were pregnant, honestly I didn't notice the bump when I opened the door, you bent over and sort of hid it"

"Yeah, sorry, the baby had just kicked me" she said. I noticed she hadn't taken a breath yet. She must be out of oxygen to talk now.

"Zac, let's sit down" I told him. I grabbed his wrist and led him over to the couch farthest away from Nessie. I noticed her turn to Jacob and take a breath. I guessed she was trying to breathe in Jacob's scent over Zac's. _He's looking at you._ Eddie told me. I rolled my eyes, he was getting jealous_. I'm not jealous_. Eddie told me. I turned to glare at him. _Ok maybe I am a little. Its more protectiveness, I don't want him thinking he has a chance with you._ He told me looking directly in my eyes. _I know, now you know how I feel when _Esther_ is here_. I said her name with a tone of disgust. _Hey! She was never my girlfriend, plus she's nice, unlike Mr England over there. _He said, I could see he was trying not to make a big thing of this._ We're supposed to be past this. I don't want to argue again. I've learnt to accept Esther so you need to accept Zac. _I pleaded with him. He nodded, taking a deep breath. He leant forward and placed a small kiss on my temple. I smiled at him, I was proud it hadn't turned into a full scale fight like the last time. I then looked back at Nessie and Jacob. Nessie was grinning but was looking down at her hands. She knew we were having a silent conversation. She _always_ knew.

"So you two really are married and having a kid?" Zac asked, his eyes fixed on them. Nessie nodded. "But you're like 16 Ness…" he added. Renesmee shrugged.

"It was a mistake, I wasn't supposed to get pregnant" she told him finally looking up.

"Well there is a little thing called birth control." He mused. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"I know that… it didn't work" she said.

"Well that's unlucky then" Zac said then looked at Jacob. "I left you to look after her not get her pregnant" he joked. Jacob scoffed.

"I've _always_ looked after her" he told him with a glare. Zac shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Zac!" Bella greeted him from the door. Edward walked in behind her.

"Bella!" Zac said his face lighting up immediately.

"You've grown" Bella said walking over to him and running her hands through his shaggy hair.

"You haven't" he replied playfully. Bella laughed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah well" she mumbled.

"So how do you like your little sister having a family before you?" Zac asked her. Bella laughed awkwardly.

"It's weird," she told him.

"I bet," Zac replied looking back over at Renesmee.

"Edward's just jealous because my little swimmers are faster than his," Jacob joked. I gasped, my mouth hanging open, as did Bella and Renesmee. Eddie and Zac just laughed and Edward slapped the back of Jacob's head at the same time Renesmee slapped his leg.

"Shut it mongrel, don't forget who conceived your wife" he hissed, Zac couldn't hear it, but everyone else could. Jacob just laughed louder and he kissed the side of Renesmee's face that was centimetres from his own.

"Well I'm not as settled as you guys. I'm not engaged, or having a kid" Zac said as his laughs died down.

"Did you have any girlfriends whilst you were there?" Nessie asked him.

"A few." He answered eyeing me carefully; I had no idea why he looked at me. He said he was over me. _He better had be_. Eddie placed in my head. I ignored him and Eddie laughed a little at my side. I could see he was just playing now.

"So Nessie when are you due?" he asked her.

"2 months" she replied with a smile.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Aw," he cooed. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't mind," Renesmee said, a smile permanently plastered on her face. "Either," she added.

"I want it to be a boy," Jacob said.

"Well good luck on that," Zac laughed. "You're not having kids anytime soon are you? I'm gunna be the only one still single never mind married with a family," he said turning to look at us. If I could blush I would have been.

"Er no," I laughed. "Not yet," I added, looking down at my hands. Renesmee was staring intently at me. She, more than anyone in this room wanted me and Eddie to have children. We just hadn't gotten around to talking about it yet. The fact we were going to have our wedding on Isle Isabella made it the perfect setting but I just didn't like bringing up the subject. Eddie stroked my hand absent mindedly.

"guys can I use your bathroom please?" Zac asked.

"sure, do you remember where it is?" Bella asked him.

"yeah," he said with a smile and walked out the room.

Renesmee took a huge breath.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked her immediately. She nodded and rested her head against Jacob's chest. Edward walked over to her and ran his hand over her forehead before he kissed it.

"I know," he whispered to her unspoken thought; almost too quiet for anyone to hear. "The fact you haven't had blood in 7 months doesn't help either," he added. His hand staying on her face, he kissed her cheek before he walked away and back over to Bella on the couch. It was just in time for Zac to walk back in.

I didn't know how much pain Renesmee was in but I could imagine it. I knew what it felt like when I hugged Zac, and that was bad enough, I couldn't dare to imagine the smell and taste of my singer. If they were ever out there. I swallowed at the thought as the venom pooled in my mouth. Eddie started stroking my hand again, as if he was reading my thoughts. _I'm always reading your thoughts_. He placed in my head. I knew he did that a lot and although it used to annoy me I didn't mind it anymore, it's who he was and I loved that we had a secret way of communicating. _I'm glad_. He said kissing my temple. I smiled and noticed that Zac was staring at us curiously.

Zac stayed for most of the night, it was nearly 10pm and we were still talking and laughing in the living room. He announced he was going to leave since it was getting late.

"Well I'm going to bed" I announced after he had left, Eddie had been teasing me for the past hour, not enough for anyone else to notice but he was trailing patterns on my bare skin and it was making me entirely too uncomfortable in the current situation we were in. _Come with me_. I said in my head. _Right there with you babe. _He laughed as I stood up.

"Goodnight," Edward said to us with a smirk on his face. It had to be awkward for him. It wasn't my fault what Eddie was doing.

"Night," I said as Eddie started putting pictures in my head. _Stop it!_ I shouted at him. He laughed out loud as we reached the staircase.

"Wait!" Renesmee said standing up from the couch entirely too fast for her condition. We spun around to see her when she gasped; she had her hands on her stomach and she clutched the edge of the couch. Jacob flew to her side in a second, everyone else was stood frozen. I'm sure everyone was just as frightened as me at the sight of Renesmee bent over clutching her self. She was breathing heavily, her eyes squinted shut.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked; his voice breaking as he said her name. Nessie took a long shaky breath and slowly looked up at her husband.

* * *

**Shes not having her baby juuust yet… patience my loyal fans, this story would be no good without a little drama. Packed full Nessie and Jacob next chapter, there is barely anyone else in it.**

**Reminder to all those who asked,**

**Blog : bellanessiecullen. blogspot. com**

**Twitter: at BellaNessCullen - not the same as my fanfiction name because twitter has a character limit on the screen names.**

**I generally update Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, although it does change, due to certain things each week. I try my best to keep to that though and always try to explain on my blog or twitter.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Pregnancy scares**

**JACOB'S POV**

_Jacob take me upstairs please_. My wife placed in my head. My arms were wound around her, keeping her from falling over. I was petrified the baby had hurt her; I was worried _why_ the baby had hurt her. _Now please._ She insisted. I moved my arms to lift her under her legs and cradled her against my chest. I quickly looked at Edward before taking Nessie out the room and up the stairs. Every member of the family was watching Nessie as I carried her out the room. I placed her on our bed and sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking. This was déjà vu and I didn't like it one bit.

"The baby just kicked me," she said.

"That wasn't just a kick," I mentioned.

"I'm fine," she said to me; her hand rubbing over her stomach.

"Nessie please please don't lie to me. I need to know these things ok?" I begged. I couldn't have her dumbing things down; I needed to know how she felt. She sighed.

"It was a strong kick," she told me.

"Can I get Carlisle?" I asked. "Just to check nothing is broken," I pleaded with her, I wanted to know from someone professional she was ok, and it was, just a kick. She nodded reluctantly. I kissed her forehead before I walked out the room and down the stairs. Everyone in the living room was in the exact same position as before.

"Carlisle," I said, his eyes shot up to me and he began walking towards me. Edward and Bella followed him. I had no chance in getting them to stay here.

"She said it was just a kick but I was having a bit too much déjà vu for my liking, and by the looks of the stone statues down stairs so was everyone else," I said, eyeing Bella to my left.

We entered the room and Carlisle went straight over to the bed. Edward disappeared out the room, and I stood with Bella at the wall. Her cold hand wound around mine and she squeezed it slightly, I engulfed her hand in mine.

Edward returned with a tape measure. I assumed Carlisle had asked for it as an unspoken thought.

"Nessie where abouts did your baby kick?" he asked. Renesmee pointed to just above her bump. "He or she is just moving around, you'll find your baby moving a lot more now, its very tight in there and they're just trying to stretch," he told her as he felt around her belly. "I'm just going to measure you ok?" Carlisle asked. Nessie nodded and sighed as she let her head fall back against the pillow. Carlisle wound the tape measure round her stomach, and then adjusted it in several ways.

"She's 8 and a half months" Edward said.

"What?" I asked. "No she's not, she's 7" I told everyone in the room.

"The baby is quite big for the amount of time in the womb. It's not uncommon and it doesn't mean in any way your baby will be supernatural. This doesn't mean he or she is a vampire Nessie," Carlisle assured her. I could see the worry on her face. She had been told it was human, so why was it a head of its time. "It just means you're going to have a big baby that's all, he or she is a bit ahead. You might have an early birth, or they might be on time, just very big"

Nessie groaned, her head falling back again, she tilted her head on the side to look at me by the wall on her right.

"What's the weight of the baby doc?" I asked.

"Right now? I would suggest maybe five and a half pounds. By 9 months I would expect about nine to ten" he told me.

"Jesus Christ," Nessie groaned.

"That big?" I asked, confused as to what baby's normally weighed.

"Yes, most babies are born between six and seven pounds," Edward answered me.

"So if the baby is that big, it's likely they can't move around much right? That's why it's hurting her?" I asked.

"Yes pretty much. The baby is already in the birthing position, I imagine the baby wont be able to move much until he or she is born," Carlisle answered; his hands on either side of Nessie's bump. He moved them just below it before taking his hands off and pulling her shirt down.

"From what I can tell your baby is fine. They were just stretching and it hit one of your organs, that's where the pain came from. Just take it easy ok Ness? I want you sitting down or in bed as much as possible. It's very normal for women to be bed bound or couch bound in your case." He told her and stood up.

"Are you sure it's ok?" I asked; worried for both my child and my wife.

"Jacob this isn't a supernatural baby. It's common for some women to have big babies. Renesmee is just small so it seems a lot worse." He told me.

"Yeah Jake it's your fault. You shouldn't be so big," Bella teased me. I rolled my eyes and her and let go of her hand to walk over to the bed.

"Nessie if the baby kicks again like that let me know ok?" Carlisle asked as they walked out the room. Nessie nodded. Edward and Bella followed Carlisle out, leaving me with Renesmee. She had silent tears falling down her face. I crawled onto the bed and she curled, the best she could, into my side. I soothed her as much as I could. Running my hands through her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Why do you have to be so big?" she asked. I didn't know if she was talking to me or to our child.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her. She laughed, though it came out shaky.

"I forgive you" she told me she let out another shaky sigh, tucking her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her hips, holding her closer to me.

"Were you big when you were born?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno" I told her truthfully. "Kayleigh, Sam's daughter was. They're convinced she's going to phase in her early teens."

"Yeah I remember Emily telling me" she said with a sigh.

"Do you want our child to be a wolf?" I asked.

"I don't know" she admitted. "I like the idea that he or she will live forever with us but at the same time I want them to be as normal as possible. They're already going to have non ageing parents. I knew what it was like to have to lie and say my parents were my siblings and I didn't like it. Even today I didn't like the fact Zac called me my mom's little sister. It's not right" she said to me.

"I know, but even if the baby is human his or her whole life we're still going to have to lie to the outside world."

"I know" she said sadly. "This is the type of thing we were meant to talk about before we had children."

"Do you regret it?" I asked, thinking it was a little too late to be having this conversation.

"No, I just wish we had spoken about it"

"I know, but we didn't know you could get pregnant." I reminded her.

"Yeah" she mumbled. "Don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant. It's amazing and I'm glad it happened but I just think sometimes that we might be too young for this" she finally admitted to me.

"Why are you saying all this now Nessie?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just scared" she told me. I bent down to kiss her forehead again.

"I know you are" I whispered to her. I didn't want to admit to her I was scared too, I needed to be strong for her. I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella's pregnancies and everything she went through. I didn't know if I could watch Renesmee in that much pain. It would be impossible for me to bear. I realised then that this pain I was feeling was only a glimpse of what Edward must have felt seeing his wife in that state. I remembered seeing him when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, his eyes burning black, the broken man that told me to kill him when Bella died. He was in so much pain, physical and emotional during that time, I didn't want to feel it. I didn't want to be him, begging someone to kill me.

The lump rose in my throat at the thought. If Renesmee had a part vampire child we would be in that position, I would be that burning man.

During my thought process I noticed Renesmee's breathing becoming deeper and her eyes closing.

I knew she wanted more children after this one but could I risk losing her, knowing what I knew? Could I watch my world crumble? Could I bring up my child alone if the next one killed her?

I held Renesmee closer to me, breathing in her scent and enjoying the rise and fall of her chest, hearing her heartbeat.

For now, she was ok. I would tell her my worries after our first child was born. If she wanted more we _would_ discuss it. I _couldn't_ lose her. I _wouldn't_.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the rant in my head. I woke up with Renesmee still curled into me, her breathing shallow and slow. I gently moved her so I could climb off the bed. I picked up the blanket and rested it over her body before I stripped down to change my clothes.

I didn't know what time it was but I knew at least someone would be awake so I made my way down the stairs. I could hear Alice, Bella, Rose, Esme and Chloe in Carlisle's study. I assumed they were talking about Chloe's wedding so I walked into the living room.

Edward was reading a book on his own.

"Good morning Jacob" he greeted me, his eyes briefly looking up at me before returning to his book.

"Hi" I mumbled and sat down on the couch, my eyes were fixed on Edward still reading the book.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, avoiding the subject I really wanted to talk about.

"The girls are in the study talking about wedding plans, Carlisle went to work, Jasper, Eddie and Emmett went hunting and everyone else is asleep." He answered me.

"Mmk" I mumbled in return; adjusting myself on the couch. Should I just say it? What if Bella could hear me? I didn't want her to know what I saw when she was pregnant.

"She can't hear you; she's too busy helping Chloe." He answered. He then closed his book and put it on the arm of the chair. He looked over to me and bent over his knees so his forearms were resting on them as he put his hands together. "That was the most painful experience I've ever had. It was worse than when I thought she was dead. I was literally watching her die, very slowly, I watched Renesmee drain the life out of her and there was nothing I could do about it. The worst part was feeling so helpless, so out of control of what was happening and knowing that I had done this to her. Having 6 months apart was nothing compared to that. Thinking she was dead was nothing, if she had jumped off that cliff and died, I would have died too, I would have stepped out into the sun in Italy and that would have been my last breath. It would have been quick and painless. Whereas being with her as she died, over the matter of weeks, was the most painful thing in this world. I would have taken her jumping from a cliff any day. I was watching her die and I took it as punishment, there was always something going to tear me away from Bella, the fact I was a vampire and she was human, James, Victoria, Charlie… _you_. Do you remember when the vampire snapped Renesmee's back? The second she collapsed and you thought she had died?" He said slowly as he stared at me. I nodded slowly, swallowing loudly, that was the worst few seconds of my life.

"Imagine that feeling every _second_ of the day." He told me painfully, his voice changing as he spoke. I could see he was re-experiencing the pain he felt and I instantly regretted bringing it up. He sat back in his chair and shrugged. "It's something I live with, I have her now and Renesmee wasn't a punishment, she was a gift, I just didn't realise it until afterwards. I love her more than life, more than anything and I wouldn't change her for the world. I would go through all that pain a thousand times over if it meant I would get Renesmee in the end."

I knew Nessie was listening and I think Edward did too. She had been standing at the bottom of the stairs since Edward started talking about her draining Bella's life.

"Of course I know. But it doesn't mean I would have stopped talking, she knows what happened before she was born, and believe it or not, she accepts it, just like I have. She understands that she could have a very different life right now. She sees Pancrazio and Chantelle who blame themselves for their mother's deaths and she knows that she is lucky, she _has_ her mother." He explained to me just as Renesmee walked into the room.

"I love you too daddy" she said to Edward as she came to sit next to me. Edward smiled at her and stood up; he kissed her forehead then looked over to me. I hadn't finished talking to him about it but it would do for now. He nodded towards me and walked out the room, I assumed to find Bella.

"Why did you ask my dad about that?" she asked me.

"I didn't; not really, I was just wondering his take on things. I saw him when Bella was pregnant with you, I don't think I could ever forget his face but I wanted to hear it from him." I told her.

"Why though?" she asked looking up innocently at me.

"Because I was thinking last night about the idea of you having a part vampire baby. If you're next pregnancy is a repeat of your mothers I don't think I could bear it." I admitted to her. My voice broke at the end and she moved over to me, she took my arm and hugged it.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it ok? I haven't had this one yet" she said with a small laugh at the end. I nodded, unable to look down at her. "It will be ok. _I_ will be ok." She assured me as she kissed my arm. She moved her body so she was sitting on my lap facing me. I looked down at her bump that was in the way of her getting any closer and placed my hands either side.

"I can't wait to be able to hug you properly" she laughed her hands appearing either side of mine. "This is always in the way" she moaned. I laughed and leant forward so I could peck her lips.

"Not long now" I whispered against her lips. She smiled.

"Nope" she said as I gave her another peck and sat back again. I moved my hands around her back to rest behind her hips.

"Did you enjoy being pregnant?" I asked her.

"I still am" she laughed. I smiled at her.

"You know what I mean" I told her.

"Yes. It's amazing, but this part isn't so great." She said. I frowned.

"What part? Not being able to hug me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Being so fat. I mean I love knowing my baby depends on me and everything and I love feeling so happy and the sex isn't bad." She said looking up at me, I just smiled at her, not wanting to laugh and break her thought process. "But it's so close now that I just want to be able to hold my baby. I want to meet them and play with them." She said, "And I want to be able to run and drink blood again"

"I understand" I told her. She sighed and did her best to put her head on my shoulder.

"Being so human sucks. I didn't realise how much I loved the vampire side of me until now" she said, I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

I adjusted her and put her down on the couch; I kissed her forehead and stood up. She tried to follow me.

"Er no. Lie down, you're couch bound remember?" I asked her, she sighed, her hand running over her belly.

I smiled down at her and walked out to get us some breakfast.

I made sure it was her favourite, i even got Edward to make the eggs for her.

We then spent the majority of the day in the living room, it was nice just to be with her, laughing and talking as we watched TV. It was one of the few chances we had alone before the two of us became three.

* * *

**Little bit of a realisation for both Nessie and Jacob, but Jacob's thinking way too ahead of course, another Jacob/Nessie chapter next –its not**_** all**_** smiles though, before drama heats up with the moon pool children… uh oh, expect cliff hangers ;) **


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry this is late, I know I said 1 everyday but my beta never got it back to me last night. I decided I'd post it this morning, sorry for any mistakes.**

**For those who were asking, the story won't end with Renesmee's baby's birth. The baby will be born within the next 5 chapters, and there are 71 chapters of this story in total so far. That might change since I'm still filling out the chapters.**

**Chapter 53: Overprotective**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Renesmee what are you doing?" I heard my husband ask me. It was only a week after my grandfather announced me bed bound and Jacob had been with me every step, even accompanying me to the bathroom, I managed to keep him outside the door though; he seemed to think I would slip and die or something. He wanted to carry me to the couch and to bed all the time but I refused to let him, I wasn't disabled and I was allowed to walk. At first it was sweet and I found it nice of him, now it was just plain annoying.

"Making lunch?" I said, it came out as a question. I paused in making my sandwich to turn towards the door, waiting for hurricane Jacob.

"Go and sit down you're not meant to be walking around" he ordered me, his voice demanding. I sighed.

"I can do what I want" I told him. He wasn't going to be telling me what to do. He was being over protective and it was getting pathetic.

"Renesmee, Carlisle said you should be sitting on a couch or in bed. You're going to hurt yourself" he said, his arms appearing around my stomach from the back.

"I'm bored of sitting around all day" I moaned at him as I turned around to finish making my food.

"Go and sit down" he commanded me in my ear. My eyes narrowed.

"No" I almost growled at him.

"Renesmee" he said, his voice strained.

"Stop calling me Renesmee. It's weird" I told him moving out of his arms.

"Then do as you're told"

"You're not my father" I said to him walking over to the refrigerator.

"No I'm your husband and I love and care about you. Please go and sit down" he said, I could hear the alpha voice bouncing off his own. I was suddenly glad that didn't work on me.

"No!" I snarled at him, I hated being ordered around and he _knew_ that. I threw the plate on the counter and did my best to storm out the room. It came out more of a toddle though and I barely moved faster than human pace.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN" he roared I flinched from his raised voice and the familiarity of it; I was remembered times when I was a child. The fact he used Cullen instead of Black made me think maybe he was too.

"Whoa, Jacob!" Eddie said as he caught me in his arms, stopping me from moving. My father was also with us in less than a second after Jacob shouted out my name. His hand was on Jacob's chest, stopping him from reaching me.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Jacob growled to my father, he then turned to me and Eddie. "She's not sitting down. She should be resting!" Jacob said as Eddie pulled me into a hug. I sighed and hugged him back, even though I wanted to get out of here and take a walk.

"I'm allowed to get something to eat Jake!" I told him without looking back over my shoulder to him.

"That's what I'm here for," he said, I heard the anger in his voice break. He was generally concerned that I had gotten up to get something to eat.

"Ok, seriously, Nessie, he's your husband, therefore he's allowed to make you a sandwich ok? Especially when you're 8 months pregnant with a baby the size of a 3 year old in there." Eddie said to me, I glared at him, why did he have to be on Jacob's side? He was _my_ brother. "However…" Eddie said glaring back at me. "Jacob you gotta let her go to the bathroom alone and allow her to walk around. She's going to die of boredom if you don't let her do anything, she's not Bella, she can actually move without it killing her. And you might want to stop using Cullen; she is your wife you know, not the 5 year old little girl you used to know." He told Jacob. Jacob's eyes dropped, defeated.

"Since when did you become a master at relationships?" I asked my brother.

"I'm not, I haven't got my own mastered but I have yours to a T" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Now I'm going to give you an order and that's to apologize to your husband, give him a kiss and go park your butt on the couch while I make you a sandwich ok?" he asked me. I sighed and nodded. "Your hormones are out of control, try and keep it cool, there was no need to waddle out the room like that, going that fast is going to get you hurt or something." He smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back at his exaggeration. I couldn't hurt a fly at the speed I was walking. "Jacob's the one that's going to get you through this, don't make him regret getting you pregnant, I want more nieces and nephews ok?" he told me. I laughed and nodded. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime sis." He said letting me go. He walked over to Jacob and clamped his hand on his shoulder. "Renesmee _Black_ dude," he told him again and walked into the kitchen. I smiled after my brother before I turned to look at Jacob. He stood a few feet away from me looking defeated.

"Are you ok?" my father asked me. I nodded towards him, not taking my eyes off my husband. My father dropped his hand from Jacob's chest and followed Eddie into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"It's ok, I understand and I'm sorry too," he smiled. I took a shaky breath and walked towards him so my head was on his chest.

"I don't deserve you," I mumbled. He scoffed. "No really… I've been such a bitch to you for the past 8 months and you have nothing but patience with me. I love you," I told him, the tears welling up in my eyes at how much I really did love him. He smiled and placed a kiss on my head. "Thank you." I added. "You couldn't be any more perfect."

"No, thank you, for giving me the world" he whispered into my ear. The tears in my eyes spilled over as I hugged him. I held him tightly, afraid he was going to disappear.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just expecting the worst every time you move. The only pregnancies I've witnessed were your mothers and I keep expecting you to tell me the baby broke your rib or something," He said into my hair.

"I know; I forgive you for shouting at me" I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead before he pulled away.

"Now I think you better go and sit down before Eddie comes out here and gives you another order" he said to me. I laughed and nodded. I waddled my way over to the living room and sat down on the couch; letting out a much needed sigh. That had exhausted me.

"I actually have to go out, are you going to be ok?" he asked me. I looked up at him at my feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning slightly. He barely ever went out without me.

"I have to check up on the pack and I have something I have to go and get" he told me. I pouted up at him.

"Fine" I said pretending to be upset. I bent down so his face was by mine.

"I love you," he told me smiling as he kissed me quickly. He kissed my bump before standing up; he walked out just as Eddie came in.

"Make sure she doesn't kill herself going to the bathroom ok?" he asked my brother. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over to me with a plate of sandwiches. He handed me them and I frowned.

"I'm not Jacob. I don't eat this much food" I told him, he chuckled.

"Don't eat it all then" he told me as he got comfortable. He picked my legs up from the couch and placed them onto his lap.

His hand moved to my feet and started trailing patterns on them. He knew I was ticklish so I had no idea why he was trying to tickle me.

"Stop it, I will not control where my kick goes" I warned him. "I'm pretty sure Chloe would like to have children one day" I said, my voice strained as I tried to stop my feet from kicking away his hand. He laughed at me and moved to rest his arms over my legs.

I heard a phone vibrate. I knew I didn't have mine with me so I assumed it was Eddie's. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" he said happily.

"Eddie, its Esther. We have a problem" I heard on the other end of the phone, I picked up a sandwich and started chewing it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice going from happy to concerned in seconds.

"It's Lidiya; she's the girl we came here to save. She's done something and I'm pretty sure the hybrids are going to punish her for it" I heard, Esther's voice was breaking. She was scared and upset.

"What did she do?" Eddie asked, his eyes darting to mine next to him.

"She killed them" Esther said, her voice was well and truly broken now, she was crying.

"Who Esther? Who did she kill?" Eddie asked, his voice urgent, I knew he was worried for Chantelle's siblings.

"Her whole family."

* * *

**I know what you guys are gunna say but you only have to wait until tomorrow. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Ill update the next one on Wednesday, this chapter was pretty small but the next one is huge... so I'm gunna need a little more time to get through it.**

**Sorry for the confusion, Lidiya killed her own family, not the hybrids. It was by accident of course…**

**Chapter 54: Running**

**ESTHER'S POV**

I was glad to be home.

I didn't live that far away from Aleksander and his family but I hadn't managed to make it home in nearly a year. I had been so busy trying to find information out about my kind I didn't have any time to myself.

I walked through the extremely familiar doors of my home and the smile appeared on my face as I walked through my home. I ran my fingers over the top of the grand piano in the giant entry hall before I walked straight up the stairs and over towards my bedroom. I took a deep breath and pulled the giant double doors open to the master bedroom of my castle mansion.

I guess it was strange for me to have such a huge house just to myself but I had spent so long in here, it gave me a lot to do over the years. I reached my huge ivory bed, pulled the curtains of the canopy open and let out a long sigh as I lay down on the mattress. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to reflect on the past year or so.

I fell asleep that night, the first time I had slept in at least a decade.

When I woke up, the sun was blazing into my room; I had forgotten to close the curtains at the windows so the sun woke me up promptly at 6am. I crawled off my bed, made the bed and closed the canopy before I walked over to my closet to change my clothes. I was used to wearing the plain dresses every day but after I met the Cullen's for the first time, I invested in modern clothes so I could blend in on my travels. It wasn't me though, it was a cover and I was glad to be myself again. Even if it did mean I was alone.

I walked down the stairs and through the house and to the back doors. I opened the double doors and smiled as the heat of the Italian sun hit my skin. I walked out into the gardens of my home and decided I'd go for a walk and maybe find something to eat.

I arrived back and I was practically skipping instead of walking. It was nice to be with people, being with the Cullen's and with Aleksander's family but being alone was nice too. I just didn't want to spend the next two thousand years alone like I spent the last two.

It wasn't until that day that I realised I had left my newly bought cell phone at Aleksander's house. I wanted to call them to see how they were doing but I decided a visit was just as good.

When I arrived I noticed the house seemed eerily quiet. I walked up to the door and knocked, when the was no reply I decided to just walk in. There couldn't be no one in.

I walked into the family room and gasped when I saw them all but Lidiya on the floor, dead.

"No no no," I chanted, not believing what I was seeing. I ran over to Jane on the floor, my hands on her face.

"Jane!" I cried, she was a vampire, she had to wake up, she hadn't been pulled apart or burnt, she was just lying there. "Jane please, wake up," I begged the lifeless body. I had no chance though. She just wasn't moving. I sighed, scanning the room, my eyes lingering on the bodies around me until I saw Lidiya in the corner of the room crying silently. I walked over to her pulling her tiny body into my arms.

"Esther," she cried.

"I know sweetheart," I cooed to her.

"I did it," she cried, her sobs breaking up her words. I had tears silently falling from my eyes and I couldn't reply to her. I could feel her pain and it was excruciating, I could also feel the guilt she felt, and the fear.

I silently cursed Jasper for such an ability.

I didn't really know what I was going to do. I knew that the hybrids would find out and that they'd come looking for her. I didn't know whether I should just take her and run or confront them. I felt responsible for her now, with her parents dead and with no living relative I knew of, I was the last one to take care of her.

I considered taking her to the Cullen's, I knew they'd help me to train her but then I thought of Eddie, and of Renesmee and her baby that was on its way. I couldn't risk another family. Renesmeee was only just starting her life, so was Eddie and Chloe and Chantelle. I wouldn't risk them; they were only children in comparison to me. I kept my arms around Lidiya as she cried. I tried to calm her down the best I could and soon enough she stopped crying and just sat there in my arms.

"Am I going to die now?" she asked me quietly.

"No Lidiya, I won't let anything happen to you," I promised her. It was a false promise, I didn't know what was going to happen and therefore promising her I would save her from everything was a lie. But I just couldn't give her the truth; I couldn't scare her anymore than she already was. She had just killed her family. She needed to grieve.

"I want you to come with me sweetheart," I told her standing on my feet. She shook her head.

"I'm staying here," she told me.

"We have to leave, the hybrids are going to come and see what you did. We need to run, we need to hide," I told her. Her bloodshot blue eyes looked up at me. "Please, come with me," I begged her, my hand taking hers as I stood up, she followed me, her tears starting up again, this time they silently fell down her angelic face.

I walked over to my phone on the side table, exactly where I left it and picked it up.

"Sweetheart go upstairs and grab a back pack, get anything you want to take with you, we're not going to be coming back ok? Be quick, we need to leave as soon as possible," I asked her, she nodded silently, let go of my hand and ran into the hall and up the stairs.

I looked down at my phone and through my phonebook, I stopped on Eddie's number, contemplating whether to ring him or not.

Lidiya came down only a minute later; she had a back pack in her hand and a stuffed animal in the other. She still had tears falling down her face. She looked up to me expectantly before her eyes dropped to the bodies of her dead family. She lingered there a minute before I walked in front of her view.

"Come on," I said taking her back pack in my hand and taking her hand with my other.

We ran for hours. I didn't know where we were going but we carried on running as fast as we could, or as fast as Lidiya could. I was aware she was very much like a human; she slept more often than I did and so after twelve hours I wasn't surprised when she asked if we could stop.

"Im tired," she said to me. I turned to face her and lifted her into my arms.

I would run forever to keep her safe. I didn't care what she could do, she wasn't a mindless murderer. She felt guilt, and regret, and pain. She didn't deserve what I knew the hybrids would plan for her.

She was a child and there was nothing in this world that would keep me from protecting a child; especially one that didn't mean to kill. She loved her family, more than anything in this world; I knew that, I could _feel_ that.

I ran as smoothly as I could with her in my arms. She was so small that she fit perfectly in the cradle I had made for her. She held her stuffed animal tight to her chest as she slept.

I saw an abandoned little cottage deep within the forest and I thought it would be safe enough just to stop for a while and let her sleep properly. I managed to pry open the door of the little house. It was definitely abandoned; no one had been here in decades. The room was covered in cob webs, the furniture was old fashioned with the colours nearly completely faded.

I lay Lidiya down on the couch of the main room and took off my jacket to put over her.

I hadn't thought about the necessities. I didn't make sure she had a blanket or spare clothes or money or anything.

I knew one way to get what we needed but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I sat down on the edge of the couch at Lidiya's feet and took my phone out of my pocket. I stared at Eddie's number again. This time for nearly an hour, deciphering in my head whether it was worth it.

I didn't want to bring him into this but I felt like I had no choice. I needed help and I had no one else. It was taking a giant risk, it was risking his life but he said he'd always be there for me, and this was one of those moments when I needed him the most, him and the connections his family had.

I just prayed Chloe wouldn't hate me for what I was about to do.

I clicked dial and held the phone to my ear as the phone connected and it started ringing.

* * *

**Little fill in chapter, next will be back to the Cullen's.**

**Photos of Esther and Lidiya are now on my blog. - Bellanessiecullen. Blogspot. com (remove spaces)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry about the new story alerts from before, just ignore them, i was trying something and forgot it would alert you all**

**Chapter 55: Italy**

**EDDIE'S POV**

"Dad!" I called out, moving Renesmee's legs from my lap and standing up. I began walking out the room. My father appeared in the hall moments after I did. "We need to go to Italy" I told him.

"What?" he asked, he watched me walk towards the study.

"Grandpa." I said walking straight into the room. "Esther just rang telling me that Lidiya has just killed her entire family"

My grandfather's head shot up. His eyes narrowed.

"Why would she do that?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said sadly. Esther's phone had been cut off, maybe she went into a zone with no signal, I didn't know or maybe she was dead now too.

That would mean I was the only one left.

"I need to go to Italy. I want to make sure Esther's ok and that the hybrids don't murder a child." I said.

"What's going on?" my mom asked walking into the room with Chloe.

"The young moon pool child murdered her family. Eddie can't get back a hold of Esther so now he's worried she killed her too." Carlisle told her. Both my mom and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Well shouldn't someone go to Italy then? Check she's ok?" Chloe asked, I was surprised at the concern in her voice. She was scared for the possibility Esther could be dead... Of course I knew Chloe better than that; she wasn't someone that wished death on people. Even her worst enemy she would show compassion too if she had a chance at saving them.

"Yes, Eddie try and get a hold of Esther again. Ill book some flights over. Anyone volunteering?" my grandfather asked.

"I'm going" I said strongly, there was no chance I wasn't going this time.

"Very well."

"I go where he goes" Chloe said pointing at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I know you can handle yourself around a human but you're going to be in an airport with hundreds of them" my grandfather asked her. I saw her swallow at the thought. She looked over to my painfully. She didn't want me going across the world without her and frankly I didn't like the idea of being that far from her either.

"She can handle it" I said strongly. I tried Esther's number again but there was still no answer.

"Very well" my grandfather said taking a seat back by his desk.

"I'm going too" Chantelle said from the door. We all turned to look at her. "Pancrazio wants to meet his family and I'm not going without him anyway. May as well kill 2 birds with 1 stone" she said to us.

"Rose?" Carlisle asked, Rosalie appeared in the room and she nodded.

"She can go."

"Really?" Chantelle asked, her voice rising in excitement.

"So long as Bella and Eddie are there, yes," she said looking over to my mother and then to me.

"Very well. I'll get 6 tickets to Italy. There is no point in us all going. It's simply precaution to make sure Esther isn't hurt" my grandfather said.

"Why are you so sure me and my mom can protect us?" I asked him. He didn't seem as worried as me.

"Because I have faith in my daughter and grandson." He said to me. I smiled slightly but didn't understand his calm tone to the situation.

"Your grandfather doesn't like to think of the worst. He believes we'll be safe. He knows if it came to the extreme I would protect you both with my life, and the fact I can hear Lidiya's mind means I can kill her before she hurts you and your mother if I have to" my father whispered to me.

"Ah," I mumbled.

"Are you seriously going to Italy?" Renesmee asked from the door. She waddled into the room, her eyes watering. "What if I have my baby the day you all go?" she asked with a pout as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You won't. We'll be back before you give birth, I promise," my mom assured her. She looked up at our mother, her bottom lip still pouting out slightly. "I promise you Renesmee. I will be here for the birth of your child. So will your father and your brother." She told her, taking her face in her hands. Our mom placed a kiss on her forehead and Renesmee sucked her bottom lip in.

"Fine. If you're not though, I'm gunna kill all three of you" she said, I laughed and my parents smiled at her.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Renesmee. I want to hold my grandchild the day they're born," my mom told her with a smile.

"Ok" she agreed with a smile then turned to Pancrazio. "You're not staying in Italy right? I mean you're coming home?" she asked him. Pancrazio smiled then nodded. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder so he could hug her side.

"Of course I'm coming home. This is where I belong now, not Italy. I just want to meet my mother's family. Wouldn't you if you never knew your mother?" he asked her. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Ok good." She smiled. He smiled down at her and let go of her shoulders.

"Ok your flights are set. You need to change twice but it should break up the journey. You're leaving in the morning" my grandfather announced to the room.

I took a deep breath and looked over to Chloe who had been watching me closely. Are you ok? She mouthed to me. I nodded and forced a smile at my fiancé. I will be. I mouthed back. She nodded understandingly.

The journey to Italy felt like it took forever. It was funny, that when you wanted to get somewhere as fast as possible it felt like it was taking eternity, when you were on the way to somewhere you didn't want to go, it took seconds.

Chloe did surprisingly well in the airports. i held her close to my body, her face tucked into my chest the entire time and we moved through the airports quickly.

When we finally arrived to Italy, Chantelle and Pancrazio got into a separate taxi to where Pancrazio's relatives were. They both had their cell phones and we would ring them when we found Esther and if we needed them for anything.

Esther's phone still wasn't working; I wasn't even getting a dialling tone. Either she had turned it off, it had ran out of battery, it was broken or she was in a no service area.

We reached the house Jasper and Emmett had informed us about and called out for Esther, there was no reply so we decided to walk straight in. The house had a horrible feeling to it and I didn't like it at all. In the living room, all five dead bodies were lying on the ground. I saw both my mom and Chloe cower away from the sight. Chloe lifted her hand to her mouth and my mom turned her head into my dad's chest.

I squeezed Chloe's hand just slightly.

"Come on, let's follow their scents," my dad said, pulling my mom out of the room. I nodded, dragging Chloe out with me.

We took off running in the direction Esther and Lidiya went.

I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing their scents were so potent to follow.

The good thing was that we could find them; the bad thing was that the hybrids could to.

When we arrived at a little cottage hidden in the forest we decided to walk straight in.

I saw the little girl lying on the couch, she jerked awake when we walked in. Esther was sitting next to her and her head whipped around to see us.

"Eddie?" Esther asked in shock, she obviously hadn't expected to see me here.

"Noooo no one's going to take me away!" the child screamed. "Esther don't let them take me" she sounded so scared.

"Esther," my father said cautiously. I gripped my father's hand, seeing what he saw. The child was out of control and she was seconds away from killing us.

"Esther," I warned, reaching my spare hand out for her. My father brought my mom behind him and my mom tugged Chloe with her.

"She's ok," Esther said reaching out to Lidiya. "They're not here to hurt you Lidiya" she said soothingly.

"Esther," I said, my voice breaking. I dropped my father's hand and walked over to them slowly. Just as Esther reached out to touch Lidiya I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch and into my chest; away from the child. The girl frowned as I moved Esther away from her. She was still against my chest as I brought her over to my family.

"Eddie, she's not going to hurt me," she said. I placed my hand on her bare skin, showing her what my father saw. "Oh" she mumbled. The girl was so out of control that one touch might have killed her. I kept my arms around Esther when we reached my family.

"Esther?" the girl whimpered. She reached out for her but I moved her behind me. "Why you taking her away?" Lidiya asked us, anger flooding off her in waves.

"We just want to protect her," my father answered her.

"I won't hurt her," the girl cried and stood up from the couch.

"Lidiya sweetheart just calm down, I promise you they're not here to take you away. They're here to help us. I rang them. Remember I told you I asked for help?" she said moving from behind my back. This time it was Chloe who gripped Esther's wrist, tugging her back towards me.

"Chloe," Esther said softly, she stared into her eyes for a moment. I think she projected her thoughts through her touch because Chloe let go of Esther's wrist, allowing Esther to move.

"Lidiya…" Esther said slowly. I looked up at my father whose eyes were practically burning as he watched the girl. I took his hand back in mine.

_She's very powerful. No wonder she killed her family out of anger. She's unstable._ He told me.

"Can we help her?" I whispered to him. He shrugged just as the footsteps came into hearing range. I whipped my head around to the door.

There were footsteps outside, coming straight for us.

"Hybrids?" I asked, my voice breaking. My father nodded.

"Hybrids," he confirmed, his eyes watching the door with me and everyone else in the room.

Lidiya let out a wail and her sobs started again.

"Lidiya shhh," Esther tried to calm her. She walked over to her and I flinched when her skin came into contact. I watched as Esther began to speak to the girl. "Lidiya, listen to me. I will not let them hurt you; no one in this room will let them hurt you. Listen to me and trust me. I saved you once before I will save you again." She told her sternly as the footsteps became closer to the house. "Lidiya, look at me," she ordered her, the footsteps only seconds away now. "You are my family and I love you; I won't let anyone hurt you do you understand?" she asked her.

"Yes," Lidiya managed to say just as the door swung open.

Three of the hybrids stood there, not staring at us, but the terrified child sitting on the couch behind me.

* * *

**I split this chapter into two. It was just getting too long.**

**Some of you dont like it when i bring big story lines in that dont involve Nessie and Jake but i really needed to put this in because its going to be a pivotal point for Eddie and Chloe. You will understand after the next chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Realisation**

**CHLOE'S POV**

I was standing by Bella when the hybrids opened the door. She took my hand in hers and pulled me closer to her side.

"Come with us please," the hybrids said looking around the room to everyone this time, not just the little girl.

"No," the girl wailed.

"Lidiya shh," Esther tried to soothe her.

One of the hybrids walked up to the girl, quiet and emotionless and placed a hand on her arm. Lidiya fell asleep in seconds.

"What did you do to her?" Esther almost screamed.

"We made her easier for transport." The hybrid told her, he went to pick the child up but Esther stopped him.

"I'll carry her," she snarled; taking the child into her own arms and walking over to us.

"Very well. Let's move," one of the others said.

We all followed silently until we reached Volterra hours later. Eddie had moved from my side to Esther's and back many times during the journey.

I knew why he was doing it. He knew Esther was upset and wanting to help her but at the same time he was worried I would throw a fit for him being with her instead of me.

_I know what you're doing. I don't mind you know, just stand with her._ I told him after taking his hand. I looked up at him and he stared down at me. He shook his head. _No I'm fine here_. He said to me with a smile. I sighed and looked ahead of me again, keeping his hand in mine.

During the journey back Edward had rang Chantelle and Pancrazio and told them to meet us there. Edward thought, with Chantelle on our side the hybrids might be more reluctant to do anything with the child.

When we arrived back in Volterra Lidiya started to stir as she woke up.

"Keep the child contained, we're almost there," one of the hybrids ordered Esther. Esther adjusted Lidiya so her chest was against Esther's and her legs wrapped around her waist. This way Lidiya couldn't see the hybrids in front of her.

"Edward, Bella!" I heard Pancrazio's voice. Pancrazio and Chantelle stepped out of a small coffee shop the minute we passed it. Chantelle ran to Bella's side and Bella took her hand.

"Good evening Chantelle," the hybrids greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," she smiled, reluctantly towards them. I could see her confliction. They were her blood siblings yet they were threatening her friend, or a friend of her adopted family's.

The hybrids led us into their underground court room and straight into what I assumed used to be a throne room when the volturi lived here.

"Lizzy we have the girl," the seemingly eldest looking hybrid announced.

"Well done Samuel," She praised coming out from a door at the side of the room. "Oh and you brought guests too," she said as she stepped up onto the staging area. "Oh" she said with realisation. "Edward, Bella how can I help you?" she addressed them. "Chantelle!" Lizzy said catching sight of her half-sister at Bella's side. When Chantelle didn't make an effort to move and greet Lizzy her eyebrows furrowed before they straightened out in realisation.

"Yes Lizzy, that's why we're here," Edward answered her unspoken thought.

"Esther? Esther?" Lidiya asked, tugging on Esther's grip. Esther let go of her for a moment, allowing her to move. "Are these people going to kill me?" she asked.

"No," Esther told her sternly.

I looked up to Lizzy who had witnessed their small conversation. Her face was amused almost.

"Child come to me please," Lizzy asked. Lidiya looked over to her, and Esther let her down onto her feet.

The little girl was so small; she looked barely older than 4 years old. She slowly walked towards Lizzy I could see she was shaking and I imagined she was crying. I watched her, not taking my eyes off her, she seemed so familiar to me. Maybe it was because I knew she was a child of a moon pool vampire but I saw her and saw what my future children could be like. She seemed human, or close to it. Jasper told Eddie they were all immortal though, they lived on blood like us and stopped growing in their teens but they were human in every other way. Just like the human-vampire hybrids.

"You realise what you have done?" Lizzy asked. The little girl nodded before looking back at Esther, she did have tears running down her face. She looked back at Lizzy.

"I didn't mean to," she sobbed.

"I know you didn't. That's the problem," Lizzy said with a sigh. She wasn't being understanding at all, she didn't seem to be talking to a child; it was like she was addressing a fully grown adult not a terrified little girl. I suddenly wanted to hug her, to protect her. Now I knew how Esther felt.

"I promise ill try harder," the girl cried. I swallowed the lump in my throat, listening to a child beg for her life was an awful thing to witness. I turned to Edward_. Can't we do anything? Say something? Help her somehow? She can't talk her way out of this on her own._ I begged him; he looked at me painfully before looking back at the child and Lizzy. I could see he was trying to think of something to say.

He couldn't think in time though, the next set of words escaping Lizzy's mouth set off a series of events that left everyone totally shocked.

"you won't have to," she said as a big vampire walked forward, he took the girls head in his giant hands, Lidiya let out an excruciating high pitched scream before he snapped her neck. Her body fell to the floor and I gasped, as did every other person in the room who was not in on the act. Pancrazio was in front of Chantelle in a second, Edward did the same with Bella and Eddie was in front of me. Even Bella had her arm over Eddie's chest so he was slightly behind her too.

"NO!" Esther screamed. She began running towards them, I could see she was in pain as she ran; one of the hybrids was using their ability to burn her from the inside out, I remembered Chantelle telling me about her eldest brother, I could see him staring at Esther, concentrating.

"Chloe!" Edward yelled, I knew why he had said my name, he was already running after her but I was a newborn and a lot faster than anyone here, I was the only person who had a chance at catching her. Eddie tightened his grip on my wrist. _Let me go_. I pleaded in my head. His hand lost grip on my wrist and I was free.

All this happened in a millionth of a second and I was running after her. I used everything in me to catch her in my arms. She was crying as she ran. I used my strength to pin her down. If she reached them they would kill her instantly. I blocked the hybrids view from her and she gasped as he released her.

If Esther died Eddie would be the only one left of his kind and for the future of my own children, for the future of the moon pool children, for Eddie, I was saving Esther from her onslaught. I pulled her into a hug and we collapsed onto the floor. She wasn't crying or moving and I was suddenly worried I was too late.

Eddie fell on his knees next to me; he looked at me for permission to take Esther from me. It was then that my heart actually sank. There had been so much drama between the three of us that Eddie thought he had to ask my permission to check if she was ok. I had lost his faith and his trust in me, it made me want to cry as I nodded towards him. I loosened my grip on Esther, her eyes were closed and her body was still. Eddie laid her on the floor and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Esther, come on," he whispered to her.

It didn't matter at that moment our past, it didn't matter about Eddie, it didn't matter who she was, She was hurt, I didn't know how much and although id never ever admit it, I cared for her. I wasn't some selfish bitch that didn't like anyone that liked my boyfriend. Ok maybe I acted like it sometimes but I wasn't really that evil. I was scared at that moment. Scared she was dead, and I knew Eddie was too.

"Heal her!" Edward ordered one of the hybrids. At first I thought he meant Esther but he was pointing at Lidiya, "Anthony please! You saved my daughter, save her, she's only a child!" Edward begged the hybrid. The hybrid looked torn, he looked over to his sister, his ever so powerful leader and she shook her head.

"Please" I begged, seeing the child on the floor unconscious.

"I cannot bring back the dead Edward." Anthony said.

"She's not dead. She's a moon pool child, she's not dead until you burn her," Edward said. "She'll suffer paralysed. Heal her!" he ordered.

"Kill her," Lizzy said instead.

"No!" Bella roared, she gripped Eddie's hand from the floor, their shield expanded at an immense rate and it covered us all and the girl's body on the floor.

"Stop it!" Edward almost screamed at them taking a step away from Bella to confront the hybrids. "She's only a _child_, she needs training and education and you want to murder her! You _scared_ her. YOU killed that family NOT her." He roared. I looked up from Esther on the floor to the confrontation between Lizzy and Edward.

Lizzy was staring at Edward in shock.

"We let you be in power here because we trusted you to make the right decisions. Maybe this position corrupts all those who enter this much power but I never ever expected you to try and murder a child, no matter how many bad things she had done, there are always alternatives to killing" he scolded her.

"Esther" Eddie said, his voice breaking now, my attention was drawn to Eddie and Esther now, I wasn't sure if he was crying or not, I'd never seen him cry. It hit me how much he cared about Esther and I was surprised that I didn't feel jealous, it was more realisation. There was nothing I could do to change the bond they had together but it was the faith in my own relationship with Eddie that would keep us together, not the absence of her or any other woman in his life. "Wake up" he commanded her. I knew now more than ever, he didn't want her to die because he knew his kind would be wiped out, not because he loved her, or he had feelings for her. I knew that it wasn't what I once feared. There were only two of them, in the entire world and if anything else happened to them then there would be no more moon pool children. They'd become a myth, a story of when vampires could reproduce.

"She's ok Eddie. She'll wake up in a moment" Edward told his son, I could see him trying to control his voice when talking to Eddie. I looked over to Chantelle with Pancrazio and Bella. Chantelle was being held by Pancrazio, her face in his chest, slightly tilted to the side so she could see what was going on. I could see silent tears running down her face.

"Move Esther" Bella whispered to Eddie, Eddie nodded and dropped the hand that was gripping his mothers; he took Esther into his arms and carried her over to the side of the room. I walked over to them and sat down next to Esther still on conscious. Eddie stood up, leaving me with her and walked over to Edward.

I expected Eddie to say something first but it was Chantelle that spoke.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice cracking. She tried to move out of Pancrazio's grasp but he held her back. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes to let go of her. He sighed and reluctantly loosened his grip. I couldn't help but let out a little smile at the situation. I hadn't been with the Cullen's that long, at least not in comparison with some of them but I had been with them since before Pancrazio, and I had watched him grow at an incredibly fast pace. I had watched him fall more and more in love with Chantelle as the days went by and I had watched her fall in love with him too.

It wasn't like me and Eddie, or Edward and Bella. Pancrazio and Chantelle's relationship reminded me of Jacob and Renesmee's, although theirs was more one sided. Pancrazio and Chantelle had grown up together. They hadn't fallen in love over the matter of a few months like Eddie and me or Edward and Bella. Their relationship grew slowly over time and for some reason seeing them now, and seeing how protective Pancrazio was; made me happy that something like that could happen, even in the height of the situation.

"I am sorry Chantelle, she was too much of a risk," Lizzy said to her sister.

"You said you wouldn't kill!" she almost screamed at her.

"Sometimes when something threatens us, exposure or people we care about we have to. To protect everyone, to protect you" she said to her, almost pleading for her understanding.

"She's the most protected hybrid on this planet. Not one person in our family would allow any harm to Chantelle. You must know that. You didn't kill that child to protect Chantelle; you killed her out of bloodlust and power." Edward told her, I could see the anger coming out of him and I noticed the way he was talking about the girl like she was dead. Was she now? Could she not heal like us then? I was confused.

"That's not what we heard" Lizzy told him. Everyone frowned, what was she talking about. "Alexander Jones. Vampire, turned at the age of 13. He was a part of the army we created to destroy the Volturi. He hurt her, threw her into furniture and locked her into a room." Lizzy said staring at Chantelle. I saw Chantelle flinch at the mention of her exboyfriend.

"We dealt with him," Edward said, his voice stained.

"How may I ask?" Lizzy asked, her right eyebrow rising. "You killed him correct?" she said. She already knew the answer; she just wanted Edward to say it.

"That's different" Chantelle argued, her voice breaking.

"How exactly?" Lizzy asked.

"He wasn't a child," Bella injected. "He had chosen to be evil. He had chosen to beat his girlfriend until she did as he asked, he chose to drink the blood of human beings, he chose to be who he was. Lidiya didn't, she was a baby, she wasn't even one year old and you murdered her, what happened to her family was an accident and you punished her for it." She said, I could hear the venom in her words. She was as angry as Edward.

"No" Esther said, I hadn't noticed her wake up; I had been too engrossed in the conversation to watch her. "You didn't punish her" Esther said weakly, she stood up and I gripped her arm, helping her stand. I could see she was still in pain. Esther smiled at me. I stood up with her and took her hand as she made her way into the centre of the room. "She's not dead." Esther said walking over to the girl on the floor. "I need to take her to the moon pool." She told me as she lifted the girl into her arms.

"Her insides were burnt and her neck snapped. She's dead." Lizzy said.

"No. she's not if I can get her to the moon pool, it won't let her die" Esther told them, her voice getting stronger by the second.

I looked up to Lizzy who was confused; she didn't quite know what to say. Edward addressed her next, his tone was calm but there was an eerie threat to it. Something that I'd never heard from Edward before and I was suddenly glad I wasn't on the receiving end of his warning.

"Lizzy, what Esther said may be true but it does not mean you have consent for killing children. Take this as a warning; if we hear of you murdering another vampire like that again, actions will be taken. You may think you're the most powerful group in our world but you are sadly wrong. I don't know if you've forgotten how powerful my family is. Not one of your powers could stop us and we will take action if you start showing characteristics of the previous rulers.

"Make wise decisions Lizzy, for we are vastly more powerful than you. We didn't take up position here because we wanted to remain what we were but that will not stop us from correcting you.

Just remember that next time you are presented by a threat like a one year old child."

The room was strangely quiet as Edward spoke. There was power and authority in his voice and it occurred to me, the Cullen's were the true leaders of this world, they just wanted to live a normal life so the hybrids were second best. It was a farewell warning and Edward nodded to Bella, Bella's shield dropped from around us.

"If the child isn't saved. You will be seeing us again, very very soon," Bella warned her. She took Edwards hand and they began following Esther out of the room. Eddie and I were about to follow but Chantelle didn't seem to want to move. Pancrazio was watching her warily.

I noticed tears falling from Chantelle's eyes.

"You're meant to be my family." She said.

"We are Chantelle" Lizzy said, I could hear the sad tone in her voice.

"No. You're Joshua's family. My family doesn't kill like that, they have better judgement," she said, her voice sad.

"Chantelle, yes they do. They did it with a vampire named James 10 years ago, as well as a woman called Victoria and then again with Alex as well as countless Volturi guard members," she said trying to bargain with Chantelle.

"They were direct threats to the family and like Bella said. They were like that because they chose to be like that. Lidiya didn't, she just needs the right teacher. It was an accident Lizzy. Please learn the difference between murder and an accident. I don't want my family to do what Edward said but I will not stop them if it comes to another war," Chantelle said, her voice was strange. I had never heard the tone she was using before. It was worryingly threatening. It was similar to Edwards, I wondered if she took notes. It just seemed even more menacing coming from her.

"Goodbye Lizzy," Chantelle said formally before turning towards the door. Pancrazio, Eddie and I followed Chantelle out silently.

It was an eventful day but I don't think any one of us could be able to forget the scream that escaped Lidiya's lips when she fell to the floor in that room. It was one of the few things that would probably haunt me forever.


	57. Chapter 57

**leigh ryder: read my reply to your reviews/questions on my blog, (bellanessiecullen. Blogspot. com) it became just too long to put on the front of this chapter.**

**Semper Fidelis, is on hold if you haven't already worked out but it will be my next project after this, I will finish it, I promise. Thank you to those who read it for your patience.**

**Chapter 57: The Moon Pool. **

**CHLOE'S POV**

No one spoke as we made our way out of Volterra; we were on foot and the second we got outside the grounds Esther started running. None of us had ever been to the moon pool except Esther so we followed her religiously.

"Yes just go" Edward said and Esther started to run faster, too fast for any of us to catch her. I assumed she'd asked Edward if it was ok for her to run her speed, not ours.

We followed her scent anyway, all the way to the south coast of Italy. We reached the water and stood at the edge.

"Chantelle, Pancrazio, you don't have to come, it's quite a while to swim" Edward told them.

"We'll be ok" Chantelle said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, concern filling his face. They both nodded. "Alright" he sighed, let go of Bella's hand and took a dive into the water. We all followed and Edward led the way when we were in the water. A minute in, I was wondering how long Pancrazio and Chantelle could hold their breath. Luckily, Edward found the opening and began swimming faster towards it. We all broke the surface and Chantelle and Pancrazio gasped for oxygen. Edward held his hand out and pulled them both out of the water. Chantelle was breathing heavily as she sat on the side of the cave.

"Come on, come on" Esther was chanting, Lidiya's still body was lying on the sand in the cave. Esther was leaning over her, her hand on her neck, she was occasionally looking up at the cave ceiling, "save her, please" she was begging.

"Who is she asking to save her?" I whispered to Eddie.

"The magic." He replied.

"Magic?" I asked.

"The magic that created me" he told me just as a beam of light escaped through the hole above us and into the cave. Lidiya gasped but did not wake up and her chest started to rise and fall.

Esther let out a laugh of happiness. As the light shone down I could see Esther was glowing, literally. I looked over to Eddie and so was he. Edward, Bella and I weren't but he was. It was nothing like I had seen before, even more beautiful than a vampire in the sun.

"Do you feel that?" Esther asked looking up at Eddie. Eddie nodded towards her.

"Feel what?" Chantelle asked.

"It's like a light, inside me. Its burning but it feels amazing."

"It's making us pure again. It's a part of the magic. It's happened to me before. The magic recognises us, or more appropriately, the moon recognises us. It's just giving us a little gift." Esther said with a smile.

"Making us pure?" Eddie asked.

"It's like the humans that believe in god; when god forgives your sins. Except this is physical, like it's healing you of everything; if you were injured it would heal your wounds, and scars you had before now you will no longer have them. If you drank human blood and your eyes had turned red this would return them to their original colour." Esther explained.

"That's why it's healing her?" I asked looking at Lidiya who had her eyes closed but was breathing again.

"Yes, it just takes a little more time since she isn't a pure moon pool child. She's a diluted form, but she's still very much part of us." Esther told me before looking back at the girl.

The light disappeared but Esther and Eddie were still glowing slightly, even now I could see Lidiya was too, just not as brightly as them. Esther had her hands on Lidiya's chest. I didn't know if she was helping her heal or something. I suddenly thought about Anthony, the hybrid back in Volterra, Esther should have just replicated his ability.

"It doesn't work like that; she has to learn how to use the ability first. She can't just start using it after she copies it. It's like getting a new phone; you have to work it out for yourself or read the instructions, the only thing is she doesn't get instructions when she copies an ability," Edward told me.

"Oh" I mumbled as I watched the girl, waiting for her to wake up.

The glow from Esther started to fade and I looked at Eddie to see his was too.

Lidiya gasped again, this time her eyes snapped open and they fixed on Esther in front of her.

"Hey" Esther smiled at her. The little girl managed to smile back and she started sitting up. Esther wound her arm around the girls back to help her up.

"They killed me didn't they?" she asked in a sweet voice. I hadn't actually heard her talk normally, not without her hysterics interrupting her.

"No, they didn't, I told you I wouldn't let you die" Esther told her.

"I don't want to die" Lidiya said.

"I know you don't and don't worry, we have the best protection in the world. No one will hurt you." Esther assured her before looking up to Bella and Eddie. I noticed Edward start to walk forward. He knelt down on the sand next to Esther and Lidiya.

"Hello Lidiya, my name is Edward" he introduced himself.

"Hello Edward" she greeted him shyly. "Thank you for saving me" she added. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome" he said to her and she smiled back. "Now it's very important you listen to me ok?" he asked her. Her smile dropped and she nodded at him. "I need you to stay with Esther, she is going to teach you how to control your ability-" he began but was interrupted.

"Can't you take it away from me?" she asked, "can't you take it away so I can never hurt anyone again?" she asked.

"I can" Pancrazio interrupted. "I can take it away for you, if that's what you really want"

I turned to look at him; I had completely forgotten about what he could do.

"I can sense you're not in control, I can feel your ability and I know why you're so scared of it. But I can take it away for you. That's my ability" he told her with a small smile. He began walking towards her. "I won't be able to give it back to you though, you'll lose it forever," he told her and knelt next to Edward.

"I don't care. I don't ever want it back. I don't want to kill any more people" she said in a rant, she was looking at Pancrazio like he was everything to her; I could see she wanted more than anything to be free of her ability.

"Ok" he sighed he looked up at Edward, maybe asking permission or his view on things I didn't know. Edward reached out and placed his hand on his thigh, he nodded before standing up and walking back over to us.

"This might hurt but it's not going to kill you ok? The stronger your ability the more it's going to hurt" he told her.

"I take it, it's very strong" Esther mentioned taking Lidiya's hand.

"Yes it is, just don't touch her, I'm sorry but you can't touch her when I'm doing this" he said to Esther.

"Why not? If she's in pain I want to be here for her"

"Because her ability will explode, literally, she will lose the little control she has of it now. The ability gets weaker but it fights. Do you remember when I was younger and tried to take yours?" he asked looking to Bella, Bella nodded.

"Lidiya has an ability as strong as yours, she'll feel the pain you felt and her ability will flicker like yours did. Yours was visual so we could see it but this isn't" he explained.

"What about you? Do you have to touch her to take it?" Chantelle asked.

"Yes" he said to her.

"But you'll be safe right? Her ability won't be able to kill you?" she asked, her voice rising in worry. He didn't reply to her, he just looked at his girlfriend before turning back to Lidiya.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

"No! Zio! Answer me!" Chantelle shouted. My eyes were going to and from Chantelle and Pancrazio, waiting to see what happened next. Edward secured his hands around Chantelle's arms so she couldn't run over to them.

"I'll be ok Chanti" he said to her, although I had a feeling he was lying.

"No Zio" she was crying at the idea of losing him.

"Wait. Surely there's something you can do?" I asked him. Chantelle's crying haltered and she looked between me and Pancrazio, waiting for the answer to my question.

"I have a theory but I can't be sure. I've only destroyed a small number of abilities in my life and all of them were in training with my father and none of them were actually physical, I've never been hurt when doing this except when I tried to take Bella's" he said looking back at us.

"I think you may be right" Edward said to him, obviously hearing something else in his mind.

"Carry on" Chantelle urged, her voice still shaking from her tears.

"At first i thought Bella's ability was just too strong for me to destroy but then i thought of another way why I was injured. She drew the power from Eddie to repel me. I was concentrating on destroying only her ability and I was not prepared for the possibility she could combine it with Eddie's to make it stronger." He explained. "The only reason I got hurt was because I didn't know the extent of it. I know Lidiya's so I'm hoping that's what saves me"

"Hoping?" Chantelle asked, her voice breaking.

"That's all I can give you" he said to her painfully, his face twisted as he watched her cry for him. He stood up and walked over to her, he took her head in his hands. "I'll be ok" he assured her before kissing her lips quickly and walking back over to Lidiya.

"Let me go" she cried to her uncle, only it was weak and she didn't even use her ability to make him drop his grip. She knew she had to let Pancrazio do this.

"No" he told her and moved his hands so he wasn't holding her by the arms but he pulled her into his chest so he was hugging her. Chantelle wrapped her arms around Edward and watched Pancrazio cautiously.

"Ok are you ready?" Pancrazio asked the girl. She nodded. "Lie down, you're going to collapse under the pain anyway" he told her, silent tears were running down her face. "We don't have to do this" he added.

"Yes we do" she said with a big sigh.

"Esther" Pancrazio said again, Esther was still at Lidiya's side. She stood up, walking over to me and Eddie, and she took my hand, I was surprised she didn't take Eddie's. I squeezed it slightly and we stood there and watched as Pancrazio placed his hands on the girl's torso.

"Ok, you'll have the urge to fight me off but stay relaxed, don't think about knocking me back ok? It will make this a lot easier," he breathed, she nodded and within seconds the girl was screaming. Chantelle flinched and dug her face into Edward's chest. He tightened his grip on her, keeping her from looking over. I watched as the girl withered on the floor. I was waiting, hoping that Pancrazio wasn't going to drop dead or something.

When he didn't and Lidiya's moving stilled I let out a sigh. The girl was gasping and even Pancrazio was breathing heavily. He reached down for her hand and pulled her into a sitting position.

"It's gone, you won't be able to hurt anyone anymore" he told her. She let out a smile up at him; she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you" she said to him, "thank you thank you" she kept telling him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He told her, they pulled away and he stood up. Edward released his hold on Chantelle and she ran, colliding into Pancrazio's chest. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. He bent down and placed a kiss on her temple.

Esther dropped my hand and fell onto her knees so Lidiya could hug her. Lidiya held onto Esther so tight I thought she was going to strangle her or something.

"What happens now?" Lidiya asked after all the embracing was finished.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked her.

"Where do I live?" she asked.

"Well that's your choice" Esther said to her.

"Where are you going to live?" she asked Esther.

"Where I've always lived"

"Italy?" she asked, and Esther nodded. I couldn't quite see her face but her nod was slow, reluctant.

_Can't they live with us? _I asked in my head turning to Edward, he looked over at me before walking over to Lidiya and Esther.

"Come live with us" he said to them, Lidiya looked up, her face bright with excitement.

"We can?" she asked, her voice angelic like.

"Of course you can" he said to her with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer Edward but I would like to remain in Italy. This is my home" Esther said to him. Lidiya looked at Esther sadly.

"Why can't we go to America?" she asked.

"You can, you don't need to stay with me Lidiya" Esther explained to her.

"But…" she said trailing off as she looked at Esther then over to us.

"Sweetheart, you need a family and if the Cullen's are offering you that, I think you should go. You need to be in that environment and I have complete faith that they will take care of you. You don't need me, I'm better alone, I can't take care of you" she said to her.

"But I want you to come with us" she said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I know you do, and you'll see me again, don't worry" she said to her, reaching up and wiping a tear from Lidiya's cheek.

"I want to stay, I love you" she said to Esther.

"I know you do sweetheart, I love you too" Esther told her and pulled her into a hug.

"Esther" Edward said, Esther looked up at him. "You share a strong bond with her, why not consider raising her yourself?" he asked. Esther shrugged and pulled out of her hug with Lidiya.

"I'm not a mother," she said, staring at Lidiya's little face. "I'd much rather Eddie and Chloe raise her, or you and Bella. At least she'll be surrounded by a big family, I know what happened with Pancrazio, he was your worst enemy's child and now you all love him like he was your own." she said looking up at Pancrazio with a smile, "I want that for her, if you're willing to take her in, I'd rather her become a Cullen, at least I know she'd be safe and not alone" Esther explained.

"You're under estimating yourself Esther," Eddie said kneeling down next to her, he caught her attention and she looked up at him. "Don't get me wrong, it would be an honour to raise Lidiya as my own child but I think you need her, you need her and she needs you. You're both alone with no family, it's a perfect fit. You may not think you can be a mother but you haven't even tried. I think you're just scared but you don't need to be." He told her in almost a whisper. She was scanning his face as he spoke. She didn't reply to him she just looked back over to the little girl. She stared at her for a while before she let out a sigh.

"Ok" she breathed, barely above a whisper. Lidiya smiled and pulled Esther back into a hug. Esther smiled and stood up; Lidiya wrapped her legs around Esther so she was holding her in her arms.

Everyone seemed to be smiling at them.

"You can live a normal life now Lidiya, I know you'll have to live with your guilt the rest of your life but at least you can be peaceful in the fact no one is going to get hurt like that again" Edward told her, Lidiya pulled away slightly from her hug with Esther to look at Edward.

"Thank you" she said to him, he smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Esther said letting Lidiya down onto her feet.

Esther swam with Lidiya first, knowing she was the fastest swimmer and Lidiya couldn't hold her breath for long. When we all broke the surface on the other side, Esther and Lidiya were sitting on the beach waiting for us.

We dried off the best we could and headed to the nearest airport.

"Pancrazio, did you get what you wanted to do done?" Edward asked him, he shook his head.

"I couldn't find them" he said sadly.

"We'll find them eventually, I promise" he told him, pulling him into his side into a quick side hug. Pancrazio smiled and Chantelle took his hand.

"Right now I think we need to get back, If Renesmee gives birth she's never going to forgive us for not being there" Edward said.

"I agree" Bella quickly responded.

"We'll come over when the baby is born. I'd love to show Lidiya America." Esther said to us when we reached the airport.

"Ok" Bella smiled.

When we were saying goodbye, Lidiya went round and hugged each and every one of us.

"Thank you" she told me, I smiled and held her little body in my arms. I knew how close we were to taking her home but I suddenly couldn't wait to be holding my own child in my arms like this.

I looked up to see Eddie walking over to Esther, he tugged her towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. I pulled away from Lidiya and looked at Esther who was looking straight at me as Eddie held her.

"Thank you" she mouthed to me. I smiled towards her, the most genuine smile I had ever given her.

"You're welcome" I mouthed back. I didn't know what she was saying thank you for, saving her life or Eddie but it didn't matter, she was welcome for everything.

They pulled away and Esther then walked over to me, she did something unexpected and she pulled me into a hug. I smiled slightly as I hugged her back.

When we pulled away she walked over to Lidiya and took her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked her, Lidiya looked up and nodded. She then looked at us again and smiled.

"Thank you again" she said, her eyes lingering on Pancrazio.

We all smiled at her as they turned around and began running into the forest.

"Well that was eventful" Chantelle sighed. Her head falling onto Pancrazio's shoulder.

"It was" Edward mentioned as we began walking into the airport.

It was late when we finally arrived home, there were more hugs and greetings and Edward and Bella stayed down stairs to explain what had happened. I followed Eddie up the stairs, I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked as we reached his room, I nodded. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in Alice" I said and sat down on the bed next to Eddie. She popped her head in.

"Hey, I want to do a dress fitting tomorrow before Renesmee's baby shower" she told me.

"Her shower is tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Ok that's fine" I told her.

"I want you out by 8am there is a lot to do tomorrow. I've already told Emma to be here early" she told me.

"Ok" I answered her with a smile.

"Goodnight" she said with a small smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Night Alice" I told her as she closed the door.

Eddie's arms appeared at my waist, he pulled me onto him and he lay down on the bed.

"Thank you for today." Eddie whispered to me as he held me at his side. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, I wanted him to say it, just so I was sure he was saying thank you for what I thought he was saying thank you for.

"Thank you for saving her. Thank you for reacting the way you did" he said to me, I shuffled up his body so my chest was against his and my face wasn't far from his.

"You're welcome" I whispered. Giving his lips a peck; there was so much more I wanted to say.

"Go on" he whispered against my lips, his arms wrapping around my body and securing me to him. I took a long sigh before I started to rant my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about the way I have acted with you. I'm sorry I lost your faith and trust in me. I know you feel like you're stepping on egg shells around me and it took today to make me realise how stupid and childish I have been. I know you love me; I am an idiot for ever thinking someone could come between us and I'm sorry. It's just…" I paused trying to think how to word my thoughts, "I've been thrown into your world and it's taken me this long to adjust but I don't regret anything. I love you and the idea of you never feeling relaxed around me makes me awfully sad" I told him, my voice breaking at the end.

"I'm relaxed right now," he said with a smile.

"I mean when Esther's around, or some other girl," I said, looking down to his chest. He leant forward and I felt his lips at my forehead.

"I do trust you, and you have my complete faith." He told me against my skin. "But thank you for that, today made me realise the same. That even with our little jealousy problems it's only because we love each other so much we cant stand think about someone else having the other. Maybe we should remember that next time Zac or Esther are here. Instead of thinking about the jealousy part." He whispered to me. I nodded, moving my head so I could see his eyes again. They were dark, no hint of red in them anywhere. I tried to remember the last time he hunted. I personally had been hunting every day. Trying to dilute the red in my eyes and keeping my thirst controlled as much as possible, but Eddie didn't accompany me all the time. "We shouldn't be so damn good looking," he grinned, i rolled my eyes and lifted my finger and ran it over the dark purple under his eyes. I couldn't remember the last time he slept either. The last time must have been when I was human. I leant forward and placed a kiss under his eye before I placed my forehead on his.

"Go to sleep" I told him. He laughed slightly and shook his head.

"No thanks" he grinned at me.

"You need to" I frowned at him.

"No, I need to hunt. Sleep isn't a necessity anymore" he told me.

"Why did you do it so much when I was human then?" I asked.

"Because it was nice to sleep with you. It passed the time when you were. Now you're never going to sleep again, so I won't either" he said, moving us so my back was on the bed and he was hovering over me now.

I closed my eyes briefly, feeling intoxicated by him all around me. I couldn't complain he didn't want to sleep. The nights didn't last long enough anyway. I was just worried about him.

"I just need to hunt" he whispered into my neck as he kissed my bare skin. "Which I'll do tomorrow when you're having your dress fitting, right now I just want to be with you," he added. As he kissed my body my breathing started to become uneven and I suddenly didn't care about blood or sleep.

I only wanted him.

* * *

**In case none of you know what a moon pool is, or which type im talking about in this chapter and any other chapter, ive posted a picture on my blog. The inspiration for it was when i watched the TV show H2O: Just Add Water when i was a child. I used to love that show and thats the moon pool thats always in my mind when i talk about it.**

**Alice's POV next chapter then Renesmee's for the birth :) its getting exciting, i cant believe its so close now.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Only one more chapter! Are you guys as excited as I am? I wrote Renesmee's child's birth so long ago, it's crazy to think I'm so close to publishing it now. This is Renesmee's shower and the dress fitting.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and messages last chapter. I love you guys.**

**Chapter 58: Baby Shower**

**ALICE' S POV**

Today was Renesmee's baby shower. I had been planning it for months and whilst Eddie and Chloe's wedding was still my top priority, I had promised Nessie a shower and so I delivered.

It was the morning of her baby shower and Chloe's dress had arrived, I decided now was a good a time as ever to see her in it and make sure all the measurements were correct, after all it wasn't long until her wedding now.

Emma arrived that morning too with Seth, she was a guest at the shower and since she was also Chloe's bridesmaid I wanted her for her dress fitting as well.

I wanted to see Chloe's dress myself before I let the bridesmaids see it, so I told them to remain down stairs and I led Chloe into my bedroom and then into my closet.

"You promise not to let Eddie read your mind?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I'll try but he's good at that," she told me.

"Well don't think about it ok?" I asked her as I reached for the long white bag. I walked out my closet and placed the hanger on the top so the dress flowed down. I unzipped it and Chloe gasped.

"Alice!" She exclaimed

"You like it?" I asked. She shook her head, speechless. "Love it?" I asked, my voice rising in excitement. She nodded and I grinned. I turned back to the dress and took it off the hanger; Chloe quickly stripped down to her underwear and stepped into the dress. I pulled it up her back and began weaving the ribbon together. Chloe stood in front of the mirror as I fastened the dress. When I was done I pulled her hair out of her pony tail and ran my fingers through it before resting it over her shoulder.

I could see her smiling like a fool in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," I cooed as I looked in the mirror.

"These aren't real are they?" she asked, running her fingers over the crystals on the bodice of the dress

"Honey, I made sure they were," I chuckled, "The original dress had Swarovski crystals but I had the designer customise it with diamonds."

Her eyes bulged and she gently stroked the diamonds with her fingers.

"Nessie, Emma, Chanti!" I called. I was reluctant to show the dress to anyone else but I decided it was too good to hide.

"I thought you weren't gunna let anyone see it," she said.

"I wasn't but they need to try their bridesmaids dresses on and I want to show you off a little."

Renesmee, Emma and Chantelle walked in and all gasped when they saw Chloe. I noticed Renesmee had her hands over her mouth and she was almost crying.

"Nessie…" Chloe said.

"I'm happy!" She laughed. "You're so beautiful I can't believe my best friends marrying my brother," she cried. Chloe laughed as she walked over to her, she pulled her into a hug.

"Wait until your best friend is marrying your uncle," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at Emma. She blushed scarlet.

"Alice," Nessie warned me. I laughed.

"Ok Emma, Chanti come here please. Renesmee you are going to have to wait until after your baby is born before I try and put a dress on you ok?" I said and Renesmee nodded. Chloe kept her arm around Nessie's shoulders as I pulled out the bridesmaids dresses. Nessie was looking at the detail on the dress.

"These real?" she asked. Chloe nodded to her, "Should of known," she grinned. "Its really beautiful," she told her.

"Thanks," Chloe grinned. After I remeasured Emma and Chantelle I gave them each a dress.

"I need to get yours taken in Emma but you can wear Renesmee's for now, you're not far off her measurements… well my predicted measurements," I said eyeing Renesmee's huge stomach. Renesmee smiled, her hand running over her belly.

Emma and Chantelle stood there in their dresses and it had Renesmee crying again. Chloe squeezed her shoulders and I could see she was holding back a laugh.

"Come stand here please Chloe," I said pointing in between Emma and Chantelle. Chloe let go of Renesmee and walked over to them. I stood near Renesmee so I could see the girls standing next to each other.

"Beautiful," I smiled; I walked over to Chantelle, making a mark for one more alteration and told them to get changed.

Now the dress fitting was over I needed to get downstairs ready for the baby shower.

We all walked down the stairs together and into the living room. Seth, Jacob, Bella and Edward were there. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"You're an artist," he said. I smiled wider at him.

"Thank you," I said triumphantly.

"You're going to look amazing Chloe," Edward said with a smile at his future daughter in law. I think if she could blush, she would have.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Don't cheat," Bella said nudging his side.

"Hey it's not my fault," Edward said. "At least I'm not the groom."

"That's true. But you still shouldn't see the dress before the wedding, you are the grooms father," Bella said.

"That's the bride's father that can't see the dress, not the grooms," Edward corrected her.

"Alice?" Bella turned to ask me. I shrugged.

"As long as Eddie doesn't see it I don't care. Now. Out of here, I have things to do," I ordered everyone in the room.

"Ugh but I just sat down," Renesmee moaned, she was sitting next to Jacob.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can be lazy. Come on," I said holding my hand out for her. She sighed and Jacob helped her off the couch again.

"Jacob," I said catching his attention, he knew why I was getting his attention. He was in on the surprise for Nessie and I needed him.

"Ok," he sighed and led Nessie over to Chloe. "Keep her occupied and don't let her fall down the stairs or anything," he told her.

"Keep me occupied?" Renesmee asked. "Why?"

"Because I have to assist your crazy aunt in making today perfect for you," Jacob said against her lips before he kissed her slightly. Renesmee sighed.

"Fine," she pouted and started to walk out the room.

The whole surprise thing was Jacobs idea, we were all in on it of course but Jacob was the one that insisted this was her present, for both her birthday which was months ago and the baby shower. It was originally meant to be her birthday present but it was not ready in time and so Jacob decided to delay it until his child was born.

Jacob had been doing little jobs for the family here and there. He had this weird thought process in that he wanted to be able to provide for Nessie without relying on us. I knew Renesmee didn't know about this but Jacob had been helping out, any member of the family in exchange for money. He had also been helping on a construction site in Forks on the odd day of the week. Renesmee wasn't aware of this yet but Jacob had been offered a full time job there and he was considering taking it. Even though he knew marrying Renesmee came with an unlimited credit card, I found it sweet that he wanted to provide for her himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to afford everything in Renesmee's extravagant lifestyle on his own and so he wasn't stopping us and her parents from buying her things but he wanted to be able to say to her that _he_ bought her something with money he had earned, not money given by Carlisle.

The first gift Jacob planned to give her was as much for him as it was for her. He had laid down a deposit for a house, not far from this one. It was literally on the road joining ours. Even a human could walk it in a minute. Esme, Rosalie, Bella and I had been designing the inside. It was mostly Esme but we had been helping. Today was the day Renesmee got to see it and I was almost as excited as Jacob was. The nursery for their baby had already been set up and I had filled the wardrobe with all the appropriate gender clothing and so although Renesmee would be able to see the door of the room, she wasn't allowed to go in just yet unless she wanted to know the gender of the baby.

Emmett had a running joke that after all that hard work the baby was going to come out the opposite gender to the one in my vision. Although the concept was funny, there was no way the baby was not going to be what I saw.

It was half an hour until the shower was about to start. There wasn't a huge number of guests, just the Cullen's, a bunch of the wolves and their imprints and Charlie and Sue.

All the guests congregated into the living room. Most were sitting down but a few of the wolves opted to stand, as did most of the Cullen's.

"I'm so close to being a great grandfather, I feel old," Charlie said; looking at Renesmee's stomach.

"Hey, I'm not even a grandmother yet," Sue laughed, eyeing Seth and Leah on one of the couches.

"Don't look at me, I can't even have children," Leah told her, I heard a little sadness in her voice; she tried to disguise it as much as she could. The room went quiet instantly and I looked over to Sam who was just watching his daughter playing on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Ok…" I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Present time," I grinned.

Renesmee went through a lot of presents. Everything ranged from little dresses, to little suits and dungarees sets. There were pacifiers, bottles, blankets, stuffed animals of all different colours, only a few of us knew the gender of the baby so I knew I'd have to be putting half the stuff away for their next child.

"You don't get a baby present from us," I said to Renesmee. "You get something else. Now I know you can't really move and so you might want to wait until after your guests have gone to go and see it."

"Go and see it?" she asked, smiling up at me as she thought about what it could be. Jacob went into his back pocket and pulled the key to their house out. He kept it tightly in his hand as he explained to her.

"This was my idea, and I paid for it. Your family has just been helping out and they did put some money towards it and that's why I said they could be in on the gift. As much as I _love_ your family," I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, a few of the wolves laughed, Jacob glared at them before turning back to Renesmee. "I don't want to live with them for the rest of my life," He added and held out the key to her. Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"Our own house?" she squealed. I don't think I've ever heard Renesmee's voice that high before. He smiled at her before nodding. She gasped and took the key out of his hand, she maneuverer herself from all the sets of clothes and presents around her to reach for him and pull him into a hug. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she told him.

"You didn't think our baby wasn't going to get their own room did you?" he asked. "Could you imagine in five years time our son or daughter still sleeping with us?" he laughed, she smiled and pulled away.

"Boy, that would sure kill the sex life," Emmett laughed, Renesmee turned to glare at her uncle. A few people in the room laughed.

"No I didn't think they would still be with us, I just thought we'd have to move again or something," she said looking up at Carlisle with a timid smile. He smiled back at her.

"You think we could find a house big enough to accommodate your whole family and our six kids?" he asked, his tone amused and he raised one of his eyebrows. Clearly they had already spoken about their future children and it seems there was some joke around the idea of them having six. Renesmee's cheeks blushed slightly, she knew everyone could hear.

"Six hey? That's a lot of wolves," Seth laughed.

"They're not all gunna be wolves you know," Renesmee defended her future children.

"It wouldn't surprise me. That's a lot kids fighting to be alpha," he laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"None of my kids will be the alpha," He reminded him, so long as Jacob continues to phase, which he will for the rest of his life if he wants to stay immortal with Renesmee then he would always be alpha.

"That's true," Seth admitted.

"You can always hand it down," Sam added.

"Ill never stop phasing though, Renesmee's going to live forever and so will I," Jacob told him.

"I understand that, just because you're going to live forever, doesn't mean you have to be alpha forever. You only need to phase once a month to keep your aging still. You can pass the alpha duty down to your first born child with the wolf gene, whether you're still phasing or not," He explained.

"That's interesting," Carlisle said, I knew he was fascinated by the wolves.

The chatting continued throughout the day. The entire shower was a success and it was nice to have, what we call in some ways our very extended family in one room.

Esme had been making food all day for the wolves and humans coming. Zac was scheduled to arrive a little later, which in turn was a good thing because I was sure he'd start to question Jacob's 'family' and the fact they were talking about wolves and vampires.

When Zac had been and gone the house seemed strangely quiet. There had been so many people here and it seemed like they had all just disappeared.

I was helping Esme tidy up the living room when I heard Jasper walk into the room.

"You're incredible you know that?" Jasper asked me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I turned to smile triumphantly at him.

"Thank you, I do know that," I laughed, he smiled back at me, leaning forward to kiss my lips ever so slightly. It wasn't often we showed affection in public but I wasn't complaining. It was only Esme, and she'd seen us kiss a million times.

"Jasper you can help too," Esme smiled at him.

"Are we going now?" I heard Renesmee's voice outside the room, Jasper moved to help Esme with cleaning up. Renesmee walked into living room with Jacob.

"Yes," he told her as she walked up to me. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thank you Alice," she whispered to me.

"You're welcome Nessie," I sang to her with a smile as she pulled away. She kissed my cheek and pulled away. She gave Jasper a hug then Esme.

"Bye guys," she said walking out the room.

"She's acting like we're not gunna see her for weeks, she's only next door," Jasper laughed.

"I think Jacob and Renesmee want to play house for a little bit," I told him.

"They haven't had a normal life like that before, they've always been with us, this is Renesmee growing up. She needs to learn to live with her husband and her child. Not with us," Esme said to us. I agreed with her, Renesmee had never been the grown up before, sure she was married and pregnant and her and Jacob were doing most things a normal married couple would do but who lives with their parents when they're newlyweds? Even Edward and Bella had their cottage when they were first married.

"I agree Alice," Edward said walking into the room, Bella at his side where I knew she would be. I smiled at my brother and turned back to cleaning the room.

"Do you want help?" Bella asked.

"No we're ok dear," Esme said to her kindly.

After we finished cleaning, Jasper and I sat down on the couch; it wasn't long before we were joined by Emmett who took over the television to watch a football game. I smiled at both Emmett and Jasper's enthusiasm when their team scored a touchdown and stood up from the couch. Jasper frowned at me as I walked over to the door.

"Eddie and Chloe's wedding is not going to plan itself. I still have things to do. I'll see you later," I told him with a smile and a little wink before I walked out. I walked up to my room to get the things I needed for another few hours of planning. I was nearly done so I knew I'd have time with Jasper later. I loved planning weddings, I was sad I had nearly finished with Eddie and Chloe's but just as excited because I knew soon I will have another major shopping trip to do.

Chloe and Eddie hadn't said anything about having a baby but the vision of Renesmee's child all in blue lying next to a little girl in pink on a bed was clear in my mind. It was concrete. Renesmee and Jacob's son would have a cousin to play with and I was certain of it.

* * *

**Dun dun dun I told you the gender :O you'd find out next chapter anyway. Chloe and Eddie maybe also having a child ;) but only Alice and I know how far in the future that vision is.**

**The birth should be up Wednesday, I don't see any reason why it shouldn't.**

**Also, posted Chloe's wedding dress onto my blog. Bridesmaids dresses are also there.**


	59. Chapter 59

**This is it!:D I really hope you guys aren't disappointed.. anyway, here it goes.**

**Chapter 58: My baby**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I loved my house. Everything about it was perfect, the only thing I hated was that it was May and I still hadn't had my baby. He or she was 2 weeks late and I was getting more and more uncomfortable every single day. I couldn't even lie in bed and be comfortable. I was in a mood every day, and everything people said to me got on my nerves. I hated this part of my pregnancy and I just wished my baby would come out all ready.

I felt worse for Jacob though, he was at my side every second of the day, helping me, being the perfect husband but I was just being a bitch to him. I hoped that if I had another baby, if Jacob even _wanted_ to give me another child that it would have such a huge effect on me.

"I'm sorry" I cried to him.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked panicking, he came over to me and placed his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you" I cried, I couldn't help the tears falling from my face. I felt like a terrible person. He smiled, laughing slightly and pulled me, the best he could, into a hug.

"It's ok Nessie" he told me. "I understand"

"I'm a horrible wife" I sobbed, gripping his shirt.

"No you're not." He assured me.

"Yes, yes I am" I said, trying to nod. He chuckled again; he pulled back and took my head in his hands. His scent was already taking its affect on me and my emotions were calming down.

"You could be the biggest bitch in the entire world, you could be hitting me, cursing me, kicking me out the house and I wouldn't love you any less. There is no one in this world I'd rather have with me right now than you. Stop apologizing for something that isn't your fault" he told me as he stared into my eyes, I sucked my bottom lip in, trying to keep it from quivering from my tears.

"That's just the imprint that's talking" I told him, he smiled and rolled his eyes before he pulled me back into his chest.

"And so you should know that you could be worst wife in the world and I would never leave you." He told me.

"That doesn't make me feel better Jake, that's just telling me, I am a horrible wife, yet you're still here" I laughed into his chest. He pulled away.

"You're not. You're everything I could ask for. You're carrying my child, the simple fact you wanted my child makes you the best wife in the entire world" he smiled at me. I let out a sigh, shaking off my tears. I knew he was right and I was being silly but I couldn't help my hormones. I decided to tease him a little.

"Imprint," I said again. He rolled his eyes again, leaning forward to kiss the tip of my nose and then my lips. He kept them against mine when he spoke.

"I love you, more than anything in this world" he whispered.

"Imprint," I laughed again, staring at his lips. He let out a sigh and his breath spread over my face, intoxicating me. I knew that was the imprint too…

"You're unbelievable," he laughed. I smiled, moving to look up at his eyes again.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked with a smile and i raised one of my eyebrows questioningly.

"Good way, always a good way" he said.

"That's definitely the imprint" I teased again with a smile. He laughed, crushing his lips to mine.

We kissed for a while before my stomach started to rumble. He pulled away first.

"Time to eat," he smiled at me. I sighed and nodded as I followed him into our kitchen.

The days were going slow. I was waiting for any sign my baby was on its way. He or she just didn't want to come out.

It was late one night and I was tossing and turning, I just could fall asleep, i was getting more and more frustrated. I rolled over in my bed and tried to get closer to Jacob. Just to have him nearer to me but my stomach getting in the way. I sighed in frustration; I rested my hand on the bulge. I was finding it harder and harder to get to sleep every night. I was just happy that I only had to wait a week maximum. My grandfather said if my baby doesn't show itself before then, I would be induced.

"When are you going to come out baby? I know you like it in there but you can't stay there forever," I cooed to my stomach. "It's just as good out here you know," I whispered. I heard a chuckle and Jacob turned round to face me. I hadn't realised he was awake.

"Are you expecting an answer?" he asked. I frowned at him.

"I like talking to him or her," I told him he smiled at me.

"I know you do. I think it's adorable," he said to me and leant forward to kiss my nose.

"I just wish she or he'd do as their momma says and come out already," I said, pouting slightly.

"Maybe they don't want to yet," he said to me and leant forward to kiss the bump between us. "You can stay there however long you want kid but you're driving your momma crazy." He whispered. I laughed and reached forward to thread my fingers in Jacobs hair.

"We're gunna have one stubborn kid aren't we?" I asked him. He looked up at me from my stomach.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Well I just can't wait to see them they're already 2 weeks late; I should be holding my baby in my arms right now." I smiled.

"Me neither" Jacob whispered bringing his head back up and placing a kiss on my lips. I suddenly felt a large kick to my abdomen.

"Oh!" I nearly screamed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. My hands flew down to my stomach.

"Yeah," I said sitting up. Jacobs hand soothed my back, running up and down. I felt another sharp pain. I groaned.

"Come on kiddo, I don't want to have to deal with you kicking all night," I told my bump but the pain didn't stop. Another few minutes later it hit again. This time it was harder and stronger and I soon realised that it wasn't my child kicking.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked, worried now.

"I think…" I gasped. "I think the baby's ready to come out now," I told him and to confirm my thoughts I suddenly felt a rush of water escape from me.

"Oh god," Jacob said leaping off the bed. He was on the phone in seconds; after a few more passed he had his arms around me and lifted me from the bed. He carried me down the stairs, grabbing the keys to the house as he went. He ran over to my car and placed me in the passenger seat. He was gone for a brief moment before he was in the driver's seat already on the road. We were only down the road but I assumed he thought taking me in the car would be safer than running down the street with his very pregnant wife in labour.

I gasped as another contraction hit me. Jacob was glancing at me every few seconds. By the time we reached the house, my parents were outside and opening the doors of the car. My dad had me in his arms and before I could count to one I was lying on the hospital bed in my grandfather's study.

"Ok. Renesmee how long ago did your water break?" my grandfather asked.

"I... I don't know? 10 minutes maybe" I told him.

"How often are your contractions?" he asked, running around the room connecting me up to various tubes. I saw my dad standing by the door, watching me with a pained expression. Jacob soon came in with my mom at his side. He ran over to me taking my hand in his.

"She ok?" he asked. My grandfather nodded.

"How far apart is she having contractions?" he asked and as if that was the cue another strong contraction hit. I screamed out in pain and I saw my parents flinch slightly, Jacobs hand squeezed mine.

"About 2 minutes," Jacob answered. My grandfather nodded. He walked over to my mom and handed her what looked like a dress.

"Edward, Jacob, give Bella and Nessie a second, I'm going to go and call Nicole," my grandfather said.

"I'm not leaving her," Jacob said.

"She's not going to give birth in the next 5 minutes Jacob. Bella requested she got to speak to Nessie alone and we're fulfilling that wish. I will drag you out if needed," my dad answered. Jacob looked at me begging for me to have an input.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes Jake. Go," I told him. His face twisted and he kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right outside," he told me. I nodded and he left the room with my grandfather and father. My mom walked over to me and helped me sit up.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," I mumbled as she pulled my pajama top above my head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she dressed me in the long dress.

"Probably not half as bad as you did but it hurts" I told her. She smiled at me and helped me lay back down. She gripped my hand in hers and laid her lips against my forehead.

"You're going to be ok," she whispered. I think it was reassuring her more than me.

"I know," I smiled. It was very much like a human birth as far as we could tell but my mom was bound to worry. She sighed and sat down next to me, as another contraction hit I squeezed her hand tightly, careful not to scream out loud. It hurt so much that I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Mom," I cried, the tears falling from my eyes now. It hit me at that moment that this was it. I was going to be a mother and there was no way stopping it. It was like my mom had predicted this moment. That's why she made sure we were alone. She replaced me on the bed and pulled me into her lap. I cried into her chest and she tried to sooth me with stroking my hair.

"It's ok" she cried with me. I didn't know if she was actually crying but her voice was broken and it sounded as if she was.

"I don't think I can do it." I whispered. She pulled away from me, her cold hands wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Of course you can. You're a fighter Renesmee, you've been through so much in your short life that anyone has in their entire 80 years of life. You can make this; it's going to be ok. You're going to be an amazing mother." She whispered to me. I stared into her golden eyes wondering how she ever did it.

"When you were pregnant with me. How come you weren't scared" I asked.

"I was scared." She admitted. "I was petrified but I loved you. I loved you so much that I didn't care. I was willing to give my life for you; I still would, because you are my perfect little miracle. You make my life complete. You are everything to me and your child is to you" she told me, tears fell from my eyes silently. "You're going to get through this and you'll have your beautiful baby boy waiting for you" she said soothingly. I sighed and nodded.

"Boy?" I asked her, my watery eyes trying to focus on her face. Her face dropped, it was expressionless.

"I'm sorry," she cowered.

"That's ok mom, It's not like I'm weeks away from meeting him" I laughed awkwardly.

"He's beautiful, and I can't wait to meet him," she cooed, she kissed my forehead.

"I love you momma, so much," I told her, my voice breaking at the intensity of my emotions.

"I love you too baby, more than you could ever imagine," she whispered, kissing my head. "You can come in now," she called out. My grandfather, Jacob and my dad walked back in. Jacob was by my side in a second and my mom's weight and support was gone from my back. Jacobs hand was round mine but I didn't look at him. My eyes were locked on my mother's across the room. She had her own tears in her eyes.

"Renesmee I want you to take deep breaths," my grandfather said. I did as he asked just as Nicole arrived.

"Hey Nessie," she smiled widely and she walked over to the side cupboard, she pulled the sleeves of her shirt up and put gloves on her hands. She came over and rested the blanket over my legs. She ushered my parents to move to the other wall. "Bella, I want you to take your daughters hand." She told her. My mom walked to my right. "Jacob do you want to see your child being born?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"No thanks," he answered and squeezed my hand.

"Alright if you're sure. But be ready because you're going to be the first to hold him ok?" she asked.

"Him?" he asked astounded.

"Him," she grinned. Jacob smiled wider, looking at me. I smiled the best I could at him but I was sure it came out more of a grimace.

"How long ago did you give her the pain killers?" Nicole asked my grandfather.

"An hour ago," he told her.

"That's good. She's 10cm. Are you ready Renesmee?" she asked me. Tears were streaming down my face as I nodded. "When the next contraction hits you're going to have to push ok?" she asked. I nodded again. Jacob's warm hand stroked away the tears on my cheek.

I would have to say giving birth was the most painful experience of my life. Even more painful than when my back was snapped. It was painful but it was beautiful. I heard the cry of my son moments before I found myself falling asleep.

The dreams were strange, they chopped and changed but the thing they most had in common was the red. Everything I was seeing was red. When I finally felt like I was coming around a cold hand squeezed mine.

_Hey Ness are you ready to wake up yet?_ I heard Eddie's voice in my head. _I think so, what happened? I don't remember._ I answered him. _You passed out after your son was born, Grandpa thinks he might have miscalculated the morphine and it knocked you out. After he checked you hadn't died or anything Grandpa thought it was best to let you sleep and Nicole had to stitch you up a little, he's a big boy Ness, well done. _He almost laughed in his head. _Your son is beautiful by the way_. He said, complete adoration covering his voice. That was enough to make my eyes snap open. I saw him sitting next to me with a smile on my face. It suddenly hit me that everyone else had seen and held my son but me. _No one has held him except for Jacob. He wanted you to be the next one before anyone else._ Eddie placed in my head. _Where is he?_ I asked him, he nodded across to my left. I turned over to see Jacob sitting next to my bed with a bundle in his arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket so I couldn't see anything. I jerked up and instantly regretted it.

"Nessie!" Eddie called gently pushing me back down. "You can't sit up so fast," he told me. My grandfather came into the room then and smiled at me.

"You're awake," he said coming over to me. "Are you feeling ok? Nothing hurting?" he asked. I nodded at him, my eyes fixed on the blue blanket Jacob was holding.

"I want to hold him," I told him. Jacob smiled at me. I felt Eddie's arms around my waist, slowly lifting me into a sitting position. I could feel the sting and the pain as it rocked through my body but I didn't care. I wanted to hold my child.

"Thanks," I gasped to Eddie. He nodded and sat back in his seat. Jacob stood up positioning himself over me and I opened my arms expectantly, he placed the baby in the cradle I had made and I saw my baby's face for the first time. His eyes were closed, but he was beautiful. His skin was dark but not as dark as Jacobs. His facial features were tiny and it made him look so delicate that I suddenly wished he was back inside me where he was safe.

"He's beautiful," I said, I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"I know," Jacob whispered kissing my forehead. "Well done baby," he said pulling away to smile at me. I smiled back and looked down at our son.

"Can i?" Eddie asked from my side, he only had one hand reached out, not in a gesture of wanting to hold him but just to touch him. I nodded and he smiled at me. He moved his finger down my son's cheek and leant over to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Welcome to the family kid," he whispered. I laughed and so did various other people in the room. It was then that I noticed that my entire family were here; my parents, my aunts and uncles, my grandparents, Chloe, Chantelle and Pancrazio. Eddie leant over and kissed my forehead.

"Best birthday present ever, thank you," he whispered to me, I gasped.

"Oh it's your birthday!" I shouted out. I had completely forgotten and I felt awful. I had to be the worst big sister in the world to forget her brother's birthday. "I'm sorry," I said to him, tears falling from my eyes. He laughed slightly and wiped away my tears with his fingers.

"I forgive you for forgetting Nessie. You've just had a baby," he said to me and kissed me on my head again.

"Well happy birthday little brother," I said to him, smiling through my tears.

"Thank you," he said sitting back down next to me.

"So can we hold him now?" Chantelle asked impatiently. I giggled and nodded. I moved my arms towards Eddie since he was the closest. He looked at me shocked.

"He won't bite," I told him with a smile.

"That couldn't have been said for you," my uncle Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. Eddie looked at me awkwardly.

"Someone else can hold him first," he said as if he was scared.

"No. I want you to hold him," I said to him. He smiled at me making the best cradle he could. I was aware he'd never held a baby before so I understood his fear. "Support his head," I told him as I placed my son in my brother's arms. When he was securely cradled by Eddie I leant back in my bed, gasping slightly at the pain.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. I took his hand and nodded. As our son was passed around my family Jacob and I watched. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. I prayed that my body would heal fast so I got to spend more time with him. I noticed as my uncle Jasper held him that he was practically jumping with happiness. His smile was the biggest I had ever seen it in my entire life. I was guessing it was because there was so much joy present in this room that you didn't even need his ability to feel it.

"You're right" my dad told me, I looked up and him and smiled.

"What are you naming him?" Chantelle asked.

"William Edward Black," I told everyone. My father smiled at us.

"That's beautiful Renesmee" my mom cooed, she came over and kissed my forehead.

"What does he weigh?" I asked my grandfather.

"Nine pounds five ounces." He told me. My eyes bulged. I could tell when I was holding him how big his head was but Christ he was big.

"Yeah well done Nessie." Alice told me.

"I'm surprised he's not in a cute little dungaree set by now," I joked.

"He would have been if Jacob let me dress him but he insisted I had to wait" she pouted. I smiled at her.

I looked back over at my son who was now being held by my mom. I was almost jealous. I wanted to have him back in my arms again, seeing him being held by everyone else. My mom then gave William to Chloe and I realised that that was the vision Alice had seen so long ago. Chloe lifted him slightly so she could kiss his head. She smiled as he yawned in her arms and she walked over to me before she handed him over. I smiled at her and took my son back into my arms. I placed my forehead gently against his. Staring at his tiny face, I couldn't get over how perfect he was. I felt Jacob kiss the top of my head and noticed my grandma at the end of the bed taking pictures.

I'd see them later and if I looked terrible id get her to delete them, no way was I going to have that hanging up in the house like I knew she wanted.

I looked up at Jacob to smile at him; yet again my grandmother took a picture when we looked at each other.

"Grandma," I laughed looking over to her, she was smiling widely.

"Kiss her Jacob," she told him.

"What?" I asked, she was really going to take a picture of us kissing over our son?

"Go on, please Nessie." She said to me, I laughed and turned to face Jacob again, he had a huge grin on his face as he leant down to kiss my lips. It didn't last very long because I couldn't help the smile on my face. I pulled away to see everyone smiling at us.

I couldn't explain how complete my life felt at that moment. I had my son, my husband and my family surrounding me and I couldn't possibly be any happier.

* * *

**Sound off in the reviews as to whether you like the gender and name. I know I put the name to a vote and William did win the vote. Considering it was my first choice anyway I just went with it. I already know all the names of Jacob and Renesmee's kids and whilst not all the births and pregnancies are going to fit in the last 10 or so chapters, there will be an epilogue from one of the children's point of view explaining it all and their second son is called Zachary, so in a way everyone won, he just won't be in the story until the last chapter.**

**For those asking if Chloe has a power, im not gunna lie, ive been lazy, I just didn't think of a unique cool enough ability to give her and so I just left it unanswered at the moment. I might still introduce an ability for her but right now im not too sure what its going to be, if anyone has any ideas theyre willing to lend, I wouldn't mind and of course if I decided on the one you offered I would credit. Please be realistic in the terms of the twilight series, im just going to ignore ones saying 'she should be able to fly' or 'read minds like Edward'. **

**Im also sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong in this chapter, I got a D in AS level biology xD**


	60. Chapter 60

**Very long chapter and in Bella's pov :) it's been a while and I hadn't realised how much I had missed writing her point of view. Anywho, I don't know what it is with the extra long chapters recently, the last few have all been longer than average.**

**Thank you for all the suggestions on Chloe's ability, ill try and introduce the one i picked into my story soon.**

**Sorry this is a little late; I've been reading a new fanfiction and haven't been able to tear myself away. Thanks to Noble ****Korhedron ****for suggesting 'gempire''s stories. Go check them out if none of you read them. They're a continuation from Breaking Dawn, shes written more than me on her stories and they're fantastic and I'm not gunna lie, it makes me wanna carry on my Nessie and Jacob's kid's stories.**

**Chapter 60: Mrs Cupid**

**BELLA**

It felt like everyone I knew was in the house. Zac was here to see Renesmee, both my parents were here, Renee had flown from Florida when we told her Renesmee had had her baby and couldn't leave her great-grandchild alone. She even wanted to try and convince Phil to allow her to move up here so she didn't miss any of Williams life like she had missed Renesmee and Eddies, I did my best to assure her there was no need and that William wasn't going to grow as fast as Renesmee or Eddie and she'd have plenty enough time to visit him and still live in Florida. Charlie was in adoration, so was Billy who couldn't get over the fact Renesmee and Jacob had named their son after him. Sue, Seth, Emma and Leah were also around. It was a full house and on top of that Esther and Lidiya were also on their way.

Edward and I were meant to pick them up from the airport but Edward wouldn't stop talking to Charlie.

"Edward" I said catching his attention. Both Edward and Charlie looked up at me as I interrupted their conversation.

"In a minute" Edward told me with a sweet smile before turning back to my father. I sighed.

"I liked it better when you two avoided each other" I told them. They had been thick as thieves recently, talking about sport and Renesmee and me. They ignored me and carried on talking. Nearly 10 minutes later Edward finally said goodbye to my father and we left to pick Esther and Lidiya up.

"You do realise they're going to be standing at the airport wondering where we are." I told him on the way to the airport. He rolled his eyes at me.

"They'll understand" he told me.

We reached the airport 10 minutes later than we should have gotten there. Esther was sitting down in arrivals reading a book with Lidiya at her side doing the same.

"Esther!" I called out to her; I dropped Edwards hand and walked faster over to her.

"oh hey!" she smiled and stood up, Lidiya smiled too, jumping off the seat and running up to me, she hugged my waist and I let out a little laugh, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry we took so long, my husband got side tracked" I said to Esther, she smiled at me.

"That's ok, we were happy reading, I assumed it was something like that." She told me with a smile, she put the books in her bag and picked it up.

"So before we get there I've just got to warn you there are a lot of humans in our house. I have confidence you can control yourselves but it's just a warning" I told them on our way back home.

"Oh yeah that's fine. Thanks for telling us" she said kindly.

We arrived back home and Eddie was standing on the doorstep ready to greet Esther. She smiled at him and walked over to hug him. Eddie took her hand and walked into the house. Everyone seemed to be congregated in the living room.

"Everyone, this is Lidiya and Esther, she's a very good friend of mine," Eddie introduced them. Everyone smiled and greeted them warmly. I looked over to Zac who was holding William, his eyes were locked on Esther and his mouth was practically hanging open like a dog. I walked over to him with a smile.

"Might wanna close your mouth Zac" I teased him. He pulled his eyes from Esther and looked up at me; he shook his head in disbelief

"she- she's she's so not human" he said. My eyes narrowed and I looked nervously to Renesmee at Zac's side.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"No one human can be that beautiful" he told me.

"Thanks Zac, you hurt my feelings" I laughed at him; his lips broke into a smile.

"Well, I mean I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met but her…." He said trailing off and looking at Esther who was talking with Eddie and Chloe. Eddie had Lidiya on his hip talking to her. I laughed at how much Esther's magic had captured Zac.

"Why don't you go and talk to her" I told him with a wiggle of my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Yeah right, she seems pretty sweet on Eddie… although I'm surprised Chloe hasn't thrown a jealous fit about it by now" he said watching them.

"Those three have a history yeah, but they worked it out." I told him.

"Nessie!" Esther said walking over to us, she pulled Renesmee into a hug and Nessie returned it.

"Hey" she said and Esther pulled away.

"Can I hold him?" she asked her.

"Of course" Renesmee smiled and looked over to Zac to hand William over. Zac was just standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi" Esther said to him with a smile.

"Hi" Zac replied, the smile still covering his face. I was only seconds away from laughing and so was Renesmee. Zac handed Esther the baby but without taking his eyes off her face. "I'm Zac" he introduced himself.

"Esther" she smiled at him. I saw Renesmee's hand reach out to Esther's arm very briefly. I didn't know what she told her but I assumed it was something along the lines of Zac doesn't know about us.

"How do you know the Cullen's then?" he asked.

"I met them a few years ago. I er…" she stumbled over her words.

"She went to school with Eddie before he came to live with us" I said, I was proud of thinking fast on my feet.

"Ahh ok" he said to her, not even turning to look at me. Esther smiled, breaking their eye contact and looking down at the baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful Renesmee" she said to Nessie.

"Thank you" Nessie smiled just as Jacob appeared behind her. The moment Jacobs hands reached Renesmee I felt the familiar hands of my husband at my waist and I leaned back slightly into his chest. I looked at Renesmee, hoping shed understand what I was trying to tell her.

"Esther could you just sit with William a minute please? I just want to talk to Bella and Edward privately" she asked.

"Oh sure" Esther said, sitting down on the couch, fully engrossed in William in her arms. Zac looked awkwardly around before just sitting down by Esther. I smiled and walked away from them slightly.

"Did you two really just set that up so they'd be alone?" Jacob asked us. Renesmee and I laughed.

"Yup. Did you see the way he was swooning after her, and Esther so likes him" Nessie giggled.

"Oh please. She wouldn't go for him. He's…" Jacob said trailing off.

"Human?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Well" Jacob said looking towards me and Edward. "I mean you two weren't like ... that" he said pointing to them I grabbed his finger bringing it to his side.

"Don't point, its rude" I scolded him.

"Ow. It's also rude to try and break my finger Bells" he flinched, wiggling it out.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"What do you mean we're not like them?" Edward asked.

"You were a vampire, she's not, she a moon pool child girl woman thing" he said trying his best to get himself out of the hole he had dug for himself. I loved making him squirm; sometimes it felt like Edward and I were _his_ parents, not Renesmee's.

"It's no different" I argued.

"It seems weird, it being the opposite" he said. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. If she falls for Zac, she won't be so hot on Eddie and if Zac falls for her, which I'm pretty sure he already has, he won't be hot for Chloe anymore. Eddie and Chloe can get married and have kids and Esther and Zac won't even care cos they'll have each other" Nessie smiled.

"You like playing match maker don't you? You did it with Eddie and Chloe and now you're doing it with them" Jacob told her.

"yep, and look how that turned out" Nessie grinned looking over at Eddie and Chloe, they were holding hands and Eddie was just watching Chloe as she spoke to Emma, totally engrossed in her.

"Alright" Jacob sighed and let go of Nessie's hand. "Go on Mrs. Cupid" he said to her, she grinned and walked over to Zac and Esther sitting on the couch.

"Dude you have to get that right, its Mrs. Black now" Eddie teased Jacob as he walked up to us. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Why is she playing cupid again?" Eddie asked. Jacob looked over to Renesmee who was now talking to Esther and Zac.

"Seriously? Esther and Zac?" Eddie asked.

"I think it's cute" Chloe said from his side.

"Really?" Eddie asked his voice rising a little.

"Apparently so" Jacob told him. "It will solve the whole jealousy issue wont it?" he asked looking between Eddie and Chloe.

"I guess" Eddie mumbled, his eyes locked on them. "But she's… and he's…" he trailed off.

"That's what I said" Jacob said lifting his arm and placing it on Eddie's shoulder as if he was a support stand.

"May I remind you Chloe was human once too" I said.

"Yeah but… that was the opposite way around, and Esther isn't a vampire. She can do way better" Eddie said to me. I saw Chloe raise her eyebrows.

"Dude, if I didn't watch your mother carry you in her womb and give birth to you id say we were brothers separated at birth or something" Jacob said, lifting his arm to run it through Eddie's hair. I rolled my eyes; they couldn't look any more opposite. Jake was dark skinned tall and muscly, Eddie was pale, still tall but not quite as tall, and although he was strong he didn't have the muscles Jacob did.

"No just brother in laws." Chloe told him with a smile.

"Well done smart ass." Jacob teased her.

"It will be interesting. At least if they get together we won't have to lie to him anymore" Chloe said changing the subject back to Esther and Zac.

"Yeah and how do you think he's going to take the fact you've all lied to him practically his whole life?" Eddie asked looking and me and Edward. I shrugged.

"Hopefully he'll understand, Chloe did." I said.

"Maybe" Eddie said. "Well I'm going to see how this is developing" he said, "come on" he told Chloe as they walked over to Renesmee, Esther and Zac.

"Yeah I'm gunna go find someone interesting to talk to" Jacob told us and began walking off.

"So your parents in laws are not interesting? Gee thanks Jake, love you too" I called after him, he laughed.

"I mean someone that I don't see every day. But thanks Bells I do love you" he smiled with his bright white teeth and walked away. I rolled my eyes as he walked up to Pancrazio. I frowned and turned to Edward.

"He sees Pancrazio every day." I pouted. Edward smiled at me. "Are we boring now? Are we not cool because there is a younger generation?" I asked. Edward laughed and pulled me into a hug. I sighed. "I feel old" I told him.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because we're grandparents." I reminded him. He pulled away smiling.

"That's not so bad" he told me. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Not so bad? People in their 60s are grandparents Edward. I'm not even 30." I told him with a pout of my lower lip. He smiled and bent down, taking my lip in his briefly before he kissed me.

"You don't look 60" he whispered to me.

"I feel it" I moaned.

"You will never be 60 Bella" he told me.

"I will" I argued.

"Ok… you will never look 60" he told me with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I'm sure I can feel wrinkles forming from all this worrying" I moaned, I scrunched up my forehead as if to show him my wrinkles. He laughed, reaching one finger up and smoothing my forehead out.

"There you go. No more" he told me before kissing my forehead.

"What are you too laughing about? You know I'm sure you two still have more sexual feelings at inappropriate times than anyone else. Even your daughter and son have their desires in better control" Jasper told us. I laughed, threading my arms around Edwards chest and resting my head against him.

"I wasn't thinking or feeling anything sexual" I told him. Jasper's eyes moved from me up to Edward.

"Edward was" he grinned.

"Edward was what?" Nessie asked walking back over to us.

"Nothing" Edward and I said at the exact same time.

"Edward was thinking naughty things about your mother" Jasper told her.

"Ew" Nessie said glaring up at Edward and Jasper.

"Aw come on Ness, you can't still act grossed out about your parents having sex, you're an adult and a mother, we all know you do it too" Emmett reminded her with a wink as he joined the conversation, she blushed and I glared at Emmett for making her uncomfortable.

"I may be a mother and an adult and whatever else you want to call me but I don't need to be reminded every day what my parents do at night ok? Nor do I need to talk about my sex life" she asked him, both Emmett and Jasper laughed, she just glared at them before walking away.

"Really guys?" Edward asked, no humour in his voice. Jasper and Emmett stopped their giggles.

"Sorry" Jasper said, "you have no idea what it's like to be in this room, I find everything funny!" he smiled. I smiled at him, I was happy to see him smiling.

"I think you're turning into Emmett" I told him. He looked down at me horrified.

"Oh god. I am" he said, his hands on his cheeks as he tried to stop himself from smiling. I laughed, I loved Jasper, everyone thought Emmett was the funny one but I loved it when Jasper in a happy mood.

"That's not so bad bro. It's fun being me," Emmett laughed, slapping Jasper on the shoulder.

I felt a tug on my top; I turned around to see Lidiya looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey" I laughed, smiling down at her.

"Can I hold the baby?" she asked me.

"Of course you can sweetheart" I said to her. "Just go and ask Nessie" I said.

"I don't know her" she said quietly. I smiled, pulling away from Edward and taking Lidiya's hand.

"I'll take you" I told her and I brought her over to Renesmee who was just about to put the baby in his basket.

"Ness, can Lidiya see William?" I asked her. She looked to Lidiya.

"Hey" she smiled bending onto her knees. "Of course you can see my baby. My name is Nessie, I'm Eddie's sister" she introduced herself. Lidiya and Renesmee hadn't actually met yet; Renesmee was way too pregnant for her to travel when we went to Italy. Lidiya smiled.

"Hi, my name is Lidiya" she told her.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you, do you want to hold my baby?" she asked her. Lidiya's face lit up and she nodded.

"Ok" Renesmee answered, taking William back into her arms. I watched Lidiya's face dance with excitement. I helped her make a cradle and Renesmee placed William into Lidiya's arms. Lidiya smiled down at him.

"Hold him gently," Renesmee told her. Lidiya looked up at her for confirmation and Nessie nodded, telling her she was doing it right.

"He's tiny" she cooed.

"He is, you were like that once" Nessie smiled at her.

"I should still be a baby now" she replied sadly, she knew if she was normal and human her family would still be alive. Renesmee saw her pain and tried to assure her she wasn't alone.

"I was like you, I grew fast too. I'm only 8 years old" Nessie laughed, Lidiya's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked and Nessie nodded. "I'm 1" she told her.

"Well don't tell everyone that, not everyone here knows what we are ok?" I asked her, she nodded. "If someone asks how old you are just say you're 5"

"Ok" she told me looking back at the baby. "He's so cute" she smiled. "His nose is really small" she said looking up at Nessie to smile, Nessie smiled down at her. I left them alone and decided to see if I could find my husband again. He wasn't in the room so I decided to leave it and trace his scent to wherever he might be.

I ran into Charlie and Sue in the process and ended up talking to them for nearly half an hour before I excused myself to find my husband. I heard Charlie mutter 'still as young as ever, can't be away from him for ten minutes' to Sue as they walked away.

I just entered the kitchen when I felt my husband's arms around my waist and his lips at my jaw line.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I smiled, turning in his arms to look at him.

"Of course I am" I assured him, he smiled back, his eyes falling from my eyes to my lips. I held back a laugh and leant forward to kiss him, after all that was the only reason he was staring at my lips in the first place. He smiled against our kiss.

"Edward" I heard Jasper growl. I laughed completely pulling away.

"Get your emotions in order Mr. Cullen" I teased him, pulling out of his arms nearly completely and taking his hand.

"Well you shouldn't be so beautiful and maybe I would be able to control my emotions better" he told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes, the laugh escaping from my lips, despite the urge to withhold it.

"You're sweet" I told him, leading him back towards the living room where I knew all the guests still were.

"It's why you married me" he grinned.

"No I married you so you would stop proposing" I teased him.

"That's wrong" he whispered, "you married me so I would turn you" he told me. I smiled, my eyes locking on Renesmee sitting on Jacobs lap, they were in their own little bubble having a conversation. The way they were looking at each other reminded me of Edward and me. They were seeing their souls through each other's eyes.

"That's true, I never really loved you I just wanted to live forever" I teased him as we walked over to Renesmee and Jacob. He knew it wasn't true; of course it wasn't true but over the years mine and Edwards relationship had grown into something I never imagined. We could joke and tease each other endlessly but in the end it was all fun and games. We were so comfortable with and in each other that there was nothing to be cautious about. It was knowing this that gave me hope for Eddie and Chloe. They had their issues, and whilst I was sure after the major events that unfolded in Volterra their relationship wouldn't be as hard as it once was I hoped they would reach the point Edward and I were at and look back and smile. Because although some parts of our past were still hard on Edward there was not one bit I regretted, it all made me who I was today and it all resulted in my beautiful children. I would go through those last two years of my human life again and again if it meant I would have Renesmee and Eddie in the end. And I knew if Alice's vision came true and Chloe somehow had my second grandchild in the next few months, Eddie would feel exactly the same, they both would. It would all be worth it.

"Sure sure" Edward laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I had almost forgotten our conversation.

"You spend too much time with Jacob" I mentioned, picking up on his choice of words. That was a common Jacob phrase.

"I do not" Edward said acting offended. I laughed, I knew secretly what he really thought of his son in law and he wasn't offending in expressing it to me. I nudged him slightly with my hip. I knew he was secretly proud of both Nessie and Jacob. I wonder if in 10 years time, 50 or even 100 years that Jacob and Edward would openly acknowledge their true friendship and the fact they actually cared about each other.

"Oh Bella!" I heard my mom call; I looked over to her holding William. "Look, look what he just did, he yawned Bella! Oh he's so adorable" my mom fused over her great-grandchild. I laughed, unable to hold in my amusement of her excitement. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. She would have been an amazing grandmother to Renesmee and Eddie had I told her about them sooner. I suddenly had a picture of her holding Renesmee as a child in my mind and I instantly regretted not telling her about them sooner. "Bella look!" she called out to me again. I walked over to her. "He's so beautiful" she cooed. I smiled at her.

"I agree" I told her.

"You know I'm gunna spoil this little guy rotten. I'm never going to have any money" she laughed, Renesmee smiled from Jacob's lap.

"I wouldn't spend too much on him, apparently you're going to be having another grandchild soon" she told her, I eyed Renesmee carefully.

"Oh really? You're pregnant again? So soon?" she asked. Renesmee's face dropped.

"Oh no!" she laughed, "not me. Eddie" she told her.

"Chloe's pregnant?" she asked her, just as Zac came into hearing range, I mentally cringed.

"Is she now?" Zac asked his eyebrows rising. It wasn't in a jealous expression, he seemed generally curious.

"No she's not yet" Renesmee laughed. Sending her grandmother a warning glance. Renee didn't know about us but she knew that something was very different about her grandchildren and the Cullen's, she knew when she had to stay quiet and Edward and I had told her the last time we saw her she would have to be very careful when talking about us to people. She took the hint Renesmee was giving her and dropped the subject; she turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. He was still in the process of waking up; it wasn't long before he started crying.

"I think he might be hungry" Renee said to Renesmee. Nessie nodded and stood up from Jacob's lap; she took the baby from Renee's arms and disappeared out the room, seeking privacy to feed her son.

Jacob caught my wrist and pulled me down next to him, I was partly on his knee, partly off, he half hugged me to his chest. I laughed.

"Hey Jake" I said to him, manoeuvring my way out of his strong embrace, I settled for sitting at his side, his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Bella" he said to me with a smile.

"What's with the hug and the weird smiling?" I laughed. I felt Edward sit down next to us.

"He's just happy, and I don't blame him" Edward told me.

"I can speak for myself dude" he said, leaning around my body to catch Edward's attention.

"Maybe you can but I'm the one letting you cuddle with my wife" he grinned at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Cut it out" I ordered them both before Jacob could even speak. I reached out and patted Jacob's leg next to me.

"It's good to know you still have time for your old best friend Jake. I thought you were going all younger generation on me" I told him.

"Younger generation?" he asked before leaning forward and speaking into my hair. "Ill always have time for you Bella" he told me. I smiled and moved my hand from his leg.

"Good to know." I told him, he sat back. "And I mean you're not my generation anymore, you're my children's generation. Were the oldies, that's why you hang out with the others, like Eddie, Chloe and Pancrazio" I told him, he laughed.

"Oh how I miss your incisive over analytic mind" he chuckled. "I'm married to your daughter, don't you think it would be a little weird if I didn't talk to her friends?" he asked.

"I guess" I told him with a sigh, I couldn't help but notice the change in him. He wasn't the boy that was my best friend anymore. He was a man, and a husband and a father.

"We should go ride our bikes sometime. I miss spending time with you" Jacob told me. I heard Edward growl at my side. This time I knew it wasn't to the fact Jacob and I would be spending time alone, that didn't bother him anymore it was the idea of me being on a motorcycle. I reached out at patted his leg.

"I'm indestructible. I'm worried the concrete might dent if I fall off not the other way around" I told him with a laugh he didn't laugh with me though.

"Oh come on, falling off a motor cycle can't hurt her, 8 years of being a vampire and you're still not used to it?" Jacob said. Edward did a little 'humph' sound and crossed his arms. I laughed at his reaction and turned back to Jacob.

"We should definitely do that sometime" I told him with a smile.

"I agree, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find my wife" he said with a smile to me, then looked to Edward before walking away. I turned to Edward.

"Are you really angry at the idea of me being on a bike?" I asked him. He shrugged, pulling me into him closer like a sulking child hugging a teddy bear.

"I don't like the idea of you being in the slightest amount of danger, even if it is the road you'll be damaging and not your body" he said with a smile. I leant forward, my smile mirroring his as I kissed him. I didn't know why I found his protectiveness over me despite the fact I was indestructible adorable, I just did.

How much I loved this man was unfathomable.


	61. Chapter 61

**I will be posting a chapter, nearly every day until the 27****th**** of October. After then I am going on holiday to Australia for 2 weeks, which means no updates during that time.**

**Those asking about Chloe and Eddie having a baby. its happening a lot sooner than i think you expect, just be patient. Their wedding is in 2 chapters and then its their honeymoon ;)**

**Chapter 61: Adjusting to life.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I escaped to my old bedroom with my son in my arms; I decided I may as well come in here rather than going all the way home. I had been breast feeding William since he was born, my grandfather assured me it was the best possible nutrition for him and I would never deny him the best. Once it was clear I could produce breast milk, it meant I was feeding him every 3 hours, with no help from my family sadly.

I heard a knock at the door. I was leaning against the head board of my old bed with William in my cradle against my chest.

"It's just me Ness," Jacobs voice came through the door and he walked in, closing it behind him. He smiled at me.

"Hey," I smiled at him, unable to keep it off my face when I saw him.

"Hey," he said coming to sit next to me.

"You don't need to keep me company you know, go socialise with your friends." I told him, I knew he felt like he never saw them enough.

"Nope I'm good here" he smiled at me.

"Jake…" I began to argue.

"I want to be with you. I haven't been alone with you since William was born, except to sleep and we've both been too tired to even talk" he said sadly.

"I know," I said sadly. Having a huge family meant we had many baby sitters but it also meant we were the centre of attention for a lot of people. I hoped the hype would die down soon and we'd get to be a proper family.

"Carlisle wants to see you when you're finished too" he told me. I frowned at him.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"The whole contraception thing" he mused.

"Oh" I replied simply looking down to William below me. I didn't know why I had suddenly gone quiet over the subject. I mean Jake was Jake… I told him everything but my mouth wouldn't speak my thoughts. He seemed completely content just watching our son.

When I was finished feeding him I handed Jake the baby and sorted out my top before I walked over to the door.

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm gunna stay here and spend some time with my little man" he grinned at me. I smiled.

"Ok" I replied and made my way down stairs. Leaving Jacob to have some father son time. I found my grandfather in the study.

"Nessie." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, motioning me to sit down on the chair opposite his desk.

"Tired," I laughed. He smiled back.

"You know you can ask us for help" he said.

"I know but you guys can't feed him every 3 hours" I said sullenly.

"There are ways," he laughed. I raised my eyebrows. "You can bottle the breast milk if you really wished" he said.

"Oh" I laughed, I hadn't really thought about that. "Well I enjoy it. Its time alone with my baby" I smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

"I understand. I just mean so you can catch up on your sleep a little bit"

"Well thanks. Jake said you wanted to see me about the contraceptive pill thing?" I asked.

"Ah yes. Well I just wanted to check up and make sure you were doing ok and to schedule an appointment with Nicole to run some tests. If I can learn more about your reproductive system I'm almost positive with the help of some friends of mine that I will be able to manufacture a contraceptive pill that will work for you and Chantelle." He told me.

"Huh, that's impressive. Well sure. I'm free whenever" I told him. He started typing on the computer.

"I'll set it up for 2 days from now. That way I can get everything sent off before we go to Brazil for Chloe and Eddie's wedding," he told me, I nodded in approval. "In the mean time you and Jacob will have to use other forms of contraception." he told me carefully.

"Ok" i said quickly.

"I also wanted to see something. If you don't mind." He said standing up, i was glad for the change of subject. He didn't seem phased about talking with me about contraception but i was.

"What's that?" I asked carefully.

"Your stomach?" he asked, more of a question.

"Oh er sure." I mumbled lifting my top so he could see my now flat stomach.

"Interesting," he mused, his cold hands touching the sides of my hips and waist. I flinched at the sudden cold touch. "I'm sorry" he said pulling his hands away suddenly.

"Don't worry about it." I laughed. He walked a circle around me. Seeing me from different angles.

"Ok thank you Nessie you can put your top down now" he told me taking a seat in his chair.

"Why was my stomach interesting?" I asked him.

"I should have expected as much, since you have vampire skin but once you had your baby your skin fell back to normal, how it was before you became pregnant" he began.

"So?" I asked, not seeing why being part vampire had anything to do with not being fat anymore, i didn't have a baby inside of me now, i was bound to be thinner.

"Human women do not gain their shape back for many months, if at all. You are very lucky, most women would kill to have a body as fine-tuned as yours after giving birth to a nine pound baby" he explained, I could see he was struggling to find the correct words when explaining my body. I blushed slightly, hearing this from my grandfather.

"Oh" I mumbled in return. "Well that's good I guess." I told him standing up. "So am I done?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes Nessie" he smiled up at me before returning back to the computer. "Thank you" he told me. I smiled and walked out. I nearly bumped into Chloe.

"Hey!" I said, the smile widening.

"Hey" she laughed. "Seen Esther?" she asked me. My eyes widened, had something happened?

"No why?" I asked.

"We can't find her, she was talking to Zac" she told me. The excitement ran though me and my eyes widened.

"That's good" I laughed.

"Yeah, not really, she ran off apparently," she said looking around.

"Oh, and you want to talk to her?" I asked.

"Eddie does"

"Oh ok" I replied. "Well I'm gunna go socialise some more" I told her, we went our separate ways and I entered the living room. I saw Chantelle sitting on her own; I frowned as I walked over to her.

"Hey sis" I said sitting down next to her, she was on her iPhone.

"Hey" she replied.

"What you doing?" I asked her.

"Organising a party with my friends" she answered.

"Your new ones or your old ones?" I asked,

"New" she replied. Since she had started school she had entered as a junior, leaving all her old friends behind.

"How are your new friends? I haven't even asked you about them. Do I know any?" I asked.

"Amanda" she mused. My eyebrows rose.

"Amanda is your 'friend'?" I asked, my voice rising slightly,

"Mhmm" she mumbled.

"Chanti are you being serious? She's a bitch and she hates me!" I told her, I couldn't believe Chantelle would friend someone who hated her own sister. I saw her smile.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed at my reaction. I sighed, putting my hand on my heart.

"Don't do that to me" I mumbled nudging her shoulder. She laughed even more.

"I wouldn't be her friend if I was being paid. She's a slut and I'm a leader not a follower, I couldn't be her friend, she's the 'queen bee', no one comes over the queen bee that's her friend." She said to me, I smiled.

"Good to hear" I said to her.

"Jeez Ness I thought you were going to have a heart attack. You're getting old" she laughed. I glared at her.

"I'm not that old, I'm only 8" I said to her. She smiled.

"I'm still younger" She smiled.

"By like a year" I argued, I couldn't keep the smile off my face though, it had been a while since Chantelle and I had been able to spend time together, just being sisters.

"Well I wouldn't do that to you. I know what she's said and I know what she's done." She told me, looking down at her phone again.

"Thank you" I told her.

"Of course" she smiled at me.

"So are you going to work your way up on the popular list again?" I asked her. I knew she had been popular in Junior High and I knew that's where she felt most comfortable. She was the popular girl; it was in her nature as Rosalie Hale's daughter. I was just glad she was one of those rare nice popular girls, not the backstabbing slutty ones like Amanda.

"Heh... I don't know yet. Its gunna be hard. I'm stereotyped as your sister. Everyone knows I'm Renesmee Cullen's sister. The girl that got knocked up." She said. Quoting the last sentence with her fingers.

"Ugh," I moaned, of course I was.

"Emma, Zac and I defend you all the time. We hate what gets said about you. The amount of times I've nearly ripped Amanda's head off is countless." She told me.

"Well thanks." I mumbled. At least I had some friends still looking out for me.

"Liam does too," she told me, not looking up from her phone.

"Liam?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah your ex," she told me.

"I know who he is… I'm just surprised he would be defending me that's all" I told her; frowning slightly.

"Well he sort of hangs around with us now," she told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Does he now?" I asked, she nodded.

"Him and Maddie have a thing," she told me.

"Maddie? As in Amanda's BFF Maddie?" I asked.

"Yep she's on our side now," she said moving to sit cross legged next to me.

"Why is that?" I asked curious, a follower of Amanda wouldn't just leave her, especially not her BFF.

"Her and Amanda had a huge fight. Amanda started spreading really bad rumours about you after your encounter in Seattle with her. Some of them were far beyond believable but they were nasty and I guess Maddie just couldn't take it anymore. She told her she had to stop telling all these lies about you or she wasn't going to be her friend anymore. She didn't stop so one lunch time Maddie asked if she could sit with us. We said yes and now she's in the gang," she explained.

"The gang?" I asked, Chantelle seemed to have completely taken my spot in school. Not that I cared but it was strange in some ways. Would I be accepted back? Did I even want to go back? Hearing everything Amanda had been coming up with I didn't know if I wanted to show my face in Forks High ever again.

"Yeah, Me, Emma, Zac, Liam and now Maddie. We've saved a spot for you and Chloe don't worry," she said with a smile, "and Eddie if he wants to come back."

"Heh well thanks" I mused as i thought some things over.

"You are going to come back right? I mean Amanda is just a bitch. No one really believes the things she says about you." She told me.

"We'll see," I said carefully. I wanted to return to school but I also wanted to be home with my son and my family. There was no way I was going back before September anyway. It was just whether I wanted to do my senior year, having missed the 11th grade.

"Hey Chanti, you asked Maddie yet?" Zac asked sitting down next to us, more noticeably on Chantelle's side not mine. I frowned, wasn't he supposed to be my best friend?

"Yeah waiting for a reply. I'll have to ask my parents if I can go first though" she told him.

"Of course" he replied. "Hey Ness" he grinned looking at me. I smiled slowly at my singer.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for standing up for me with Amanda" I told him.

"No problem. We gotta stick together" he grinned. "I've been looking out for you since we were 10. I'm not gunna stop now" he told me. I smiled back at him.

"Good to hear" I smiled at him.

The rest of the day continued, I was thrown into conversations with nearly everyone in the house. I have to say having my family all around me like that was something I loved but by the end of the day I was happy to be back in my own bed.

I sighed as I collapsed onto the sheets. Jacob was currently putting William into the basket by the side of the bed. When he was done he came over to me and pulled me swiftly off the bed, taking a seat and leaning against the head board. He pulled me against his chest and held me securely.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered to me. It was out of the blue, just a thought running through his head as he held me.

"I love you too" I told him. Not moving from my secure little bubble. I felt his lips at my forehead and he kissed me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm ok." I told him. It was the truth, I was tired but it wasn't as if tonight was going to be any different, id still get the minimal amount of sleep.

"I need to sleep now while I can" I mumbled trying the best to move but I found no energy. Jacob moved me onto the bed and helped me pull my dress off. I stayed in my underwear and climbed under the covers. Sleep hit me in a second, I was only vaguely aware of Jacob climbing in next to me.

I knew I had to get as much sleep as I could because I would be up again in a few hours. I just hoped this would get better so I wouldn't be a walking zombie at my brothers wedding.


	62. Chapter 62

**Little bit of Eddie/Chloe/Esther bonding and the all important power Chloe has been.. maybe hiding :)**

**Huge thank you to ****UKStmbrwlf for helping me decide on Chloe's ability.**

**Thank you for all the suggestions, I took them all into consideration but I could only use one or two of them and this isnt the end of Chloe's power she has an extra little thing on the side she hasnt found out about yet.**

**Farren: Yes Chloe's father knows, he will be there :)**

**Chapter 62: Playing Matchmaker.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I was determined to find Esther, I wanted to know what was going on and Zac had told me she ran off when they were talking to each other. I don't know if she was scared of what she felt or if she just didn't like him. I found her in the back yard sitting on the swinging bench. I sat down next to her but she didn't move or even speak to me. I took her hand in mine but she didn't respond to my touch.

"Do you like him?" I asked her quietly.

"What?" she said in a whisper as she turned to look at me.

"Zac, do you like him?" I asked her again, she shrugged and pulled her hand out of mine.

"He's funny I guess" she said to me quietly.

"He's an ass too, just so you know" I grinned at her; she looked up at me and rolled her eyes. For some reason she didn't quite believe me.

"I'm not kidding" I laughed and relaxed, resting my back against the bench.

"Chloe said he's sweet."

"Oh he is when you're dating him, but he's an ass to anyone who looks at you."

"Bit like Chloe then?" she asked. I turned to glare at her; she lifted her hands up as if she was surrendering.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "They seem like quite a good match when you think about it."

"Not really" I said, not really seeing her thought process, I couldn't see Chloe with anyone other than me, however selfish that may sound.

"Well I just think it's strange that he's Chloe's ex. And he's… well human," she said to me.

"Why are you so against him being human?" I asked. "Chloe was human, so was my mom."

"I know but, I don't think I could do it. I don't feel strongly enough towards him Eddie" she admitted.

"Ok" I said to her. "I was only suggesting it." She sighed, moving her head to rest on my shoulder, I took her hand in mine and turned so I was talking into her hair and I didn't have to look at her face. "I'm getting married in a week Esther, and I'm sorry but nothing will happen between us, you know that, so why don't you just give it a chance?" I asked her in a whisper. She lifted her head off my shoulder but didn't look at me, nor did she pull her hand out of mine.

"I know that Eddie, I've known that since the moment I met you and saw your connection with Chloe. I never once thought you were going to pick me over her and I'm not so caught up on you as you think." She said finally looking at me.

"Then why won't you move on?" I asked her.

"Because I'm afraid" she said, I could see the real fear in her face.

"Afraid of what?" I asked her, scanning her eyes for any clue.

"I've been alone for most of my life Eddie, the first real, _true_, companionship I ever felt was with you, I'm not afraid of letting go of you, I'm afraid of being alone again," she said, swallowing her tears.

"Esther you will never be alone ever again. You have Lidiya," I told her. "And I may not be your lover but I'll always be your friend. You have to know that, Chloe isn't so bad you know. She saved you; maybe you should remember that once in a while. She accepts you, more so than I think you accept her," I told her in a whisper.

"I know and ill forever be grateful for what she did. I just find it hard to let people in Eddie, especially ones that aren't my kind. I don't know what it is." She said.

"That's why you were so close to Aleksander? Because he was like us?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I think so."

"Well Zac isn't that bad. You never know you might be good for him, might make him lose a bit of his giant ego, either that or having you on his arm will increase it tenfold," I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"You really think I should give him a chance?" she asked me.

"Yes, just stay here for a while, if it doesn't work, you can go back to Italy and never have to see him again," I told her.

"Ok" she said with a sigh just as Chloe walked out into the back.

"Hey," she smiled at us. She sat down next to me but I didn't move to take my arm away from Esther.

"Hey," I said to her with a smile. "I'm trying to convince Esther Zac isn't a bad guy" I told her, she laughed.

"I'd love to hear that again from your lips Mr Cullen," she grinned at me.

"He made you happy right?" I asked her. Her smile dropped.

"Yes, he did," she told us. Esther moved so she could see Chloe.

"Why did you break up?" she asked her. Chloe looked at me.

"Because of him," she said with a grin. "He ruined it all by falling in love with me," she said with a laugh.

"I did not. He was moving to England," I defended myself, even though the fact Chloe and I had such a strong connection was the main reason Chloe broke up with Zac in the first place, Chloe just didn't know I returned them feelings.

"It was part of the reason," she told Esther.

"So he didn't break your heart or anything?" Esther asked. Chloe shook her head.

"No, he just wasn't the one for me." She said avoiding my eye contact. I sat there smiling as Esther asked questions about Zac.

"Ok ok ill see how it goes," Esther said giving up and she sat back on the bench. I reached out and patted her leg.

"Good. Just don't tell him what you are until you're deadly serious about a relationship with the guy ok? You'll know if he's the one meant for you when you tell him and he doesn't run away." I told her. She nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," she said to both of us.

"You're welcome," Chloe and I said at the exact same time.

"I'm going to see if I can find him," she told us and began walking into the house. I took Chloe's hand in mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. I turned to kiss her head.

"I hope it works out," she whispered.

"So do I. as much as I used to hate Zac, from what you've told me he was a good boyfriend, and very loyal, Esther needs someone like that. I just hope he doesn't leave her when she tells him about who she is," I whispered in return.

"Yeah me too, Esther will never trust anyone again if he does."

"I know," I answered her; I moved my arm around her back and pulled her into my side.

"Are you excited for next week?" I asked her. Her head moved from my shoulder to look at me.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am" she said with a huge smile. I smiled back at her, moving forward to kiss her lips.

I couldn't wait to be able to call Chloe my wife. I had never been so excited about anything before.

"I wonder where Esther and Zac are now," I mused after a while.

"They went for a walk." She answered me, I frowned, it was more of a rhetorical question how was she supposed to know where they were?

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because I just do, I can't focus on Esther for some reason but I can focus on Zac." She said and then frowned at me. "Why don't you know that?" she asked. I let out a laugh. "I thought all vampires could tell where people are," she said looking at me in confusion.

"No love. They can find someone, with the scent but they can't just think about someone and know where they are," I told her. Was this her ability? She had been a vampire for a while now and we had just assumed she didn't have one. Was it possible she did just didn't know it herself?

"Can you do it with anyone?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I haven't really tried. I thought it was normal" she said to me. I pulled away from her, moving cross legged to sit in front of her, she did the same to face me.

"Try and think about where Renesmee is" I told her. She closed her eyes.

"Living room, she's talking to Chantelle," she told me before opening her eyes to look at me, I smiled widely.

"Think about your father, what is he doing?" I asked her. She frowned, we knew he was in LA and she had no idea if she could reach that far.

"Er… he's making dinner, smoked salmon and boiled potatoes. He has a guest over…" she said trailing off. Her perfect eyebrows raised in surprise. "It's a woman" she told me.

"So your dad has a girlfriend," I mentioned.

"It would seem so" she frowned.

"Try someone else. Try someone you don't know. Think about this woman." I said touching her arm and showing her an image of Stephanie, the woman from both mine and Renesmee's childhood that saved Renesmee. Chloe had actually met her but it was at Renesmee's wedding and Chloe was human. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She shook her head.

"Nothing" she frowned.

"Huh," I mumbled. "Try Amanda" I told her. She hadn't seen Amanda since her change and I wondered if it was only people she had met or seen since she was a vampire. She frowned again and shook her head.

"I can't see her either" she said.

"How interesting" I mused. I reached out and took her hand. I led her into the house and my father pulled us aside.

"I suggest we wait until our guests have left until you inform the family on Chloe's ability" he said in a low strained voice. I nodded in understanding. I was just going to tell Carlisle but if my father wanted me to wait I would.

I entered the living room and Chloe and I continued to socialise, she was in a full conversation with Renesmee when I noticed Esther standing at the door scanning the room. She didn't have Zac with her. I frowned, she caught my attention and her eyes were pleading.

"Eddie" I heard her whisper, she was beckoning me out of the room. I dropped Chloe's hand.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to her, my eyes fixed on Esther and I followed her out.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, we walked out into the hall.

"I don't know what to do," she said sadly.

"What do you mean Esther?" I asked.

"Zac, he keeps asking me these questions and I don't know what to say. I'm not very good at lying Eddie, I can't just lie," she said frustrated. "This was a stupid idea, I should look for a mate in a vampire where there are no secrets, not someone human," she scolded herself. She turned away from me frustrated. I caught her wrist and spun her back around so I could see her face.

"Listen to me Esther, you don't have to commit to this, he's probably not your mate, but he likes you and you seem to like him am I correct?" I asked her. She looked down before looking back up.

"He's nice looking, for a human," she admitted. I smiled at her, finding the way she said it amusing.

"And you think he's funny? And from what Chloe said you seem to actually like him?" I asked her.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. I smiled again at her sudden shyness; I had never met 'shy' Esther.

"Then just try it out, you don't need to commit to a forever relationship, just date, dating doesn't mean you have to be with each other forever," I told her.

"What about the questions? What am I supposed to say? You shouldn't base a relationship on lies, no matter how trivial the relationship is, they will all come out in the end," she asked. She clearly had standards; I suddenly wondered if my conclusions were wrong in the fact she'd never had a boyfriend before.

"Yes Eddie they were wrong, I'm not a child. I have had a 'boyfriend' before as you put it, although we never called it that," She said to me frowning. I had forgotten she could read my mind.

"Ok…" I groaned. "Well it's not like the old days, dating now is very different from when you used to date. You get to know a person before you commit to a relationship, it's how it works," I told her, she frowned slightly.

"But it was so much easier then," She admitted.

"Maybe it was, but it's changed." I told her and she sighed.

"What's going on?" I heard Zac say. I turned to look at him, dropping Esther's wrist and stepping away from her. I'll admit we were a little bit too close for just 'old friends'.

"Eddie is helping me," Esther told him.

"Helping you with what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I'm not stealing her away from you," I glared at him. I knew what he was thinking without even reading his mind. "I'm trying to help you," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am Esther's friend, she only wants my opinion," I told him, not wanting to give anything away. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"And you went to the guy that hates me?" He asked.

"I do not hate you." I sighed in frustration.

"He is my best friend, I wouldn't stop you from going to see Renesmee and you shouldn't be angry if I want to talk to Eddie," Esther told him. He lightened up a little hearing it from her. I rolled my eyes, he was so whipped.

"I understand I'm sorry," he said to her.

"Esther has some issues, some things that only I know about and so I'm helping her come to terms with the fact she may actually have feelings for you," I admitted to him, Esther looked up at me horrified.

_Just follow my league I'm helping you out._ I told her, brushing my hand against hers.

"What do you mean?" Zac asked.

_How old did you tell him you were? _I asked her.

_I haven't told him, I told you I don't like to lie._ She told me. I sighed; well she had to start getting good at it.

"Esther has had past relationships and they've not always ended well, she's insecure about this because she does not know you much. She finds it very hard to let people in; you might be waiting a while for her to let you in. If you think she's worth it I suggest you take it slow with her, if you don't just walk away now because I will not see her hurt" I told him, I admit it sounded a lot harsher than I wanted it to sound. I wanted to help her out and try and back him off her a little but it seemed to back fire coming from me, he must have read into my warning too much.

"Why is it always you? Why are the girls always after you? If Renesmee wasn't your blood sister I'd say she was after you too!" he told me, anger burning in his face. I frowned. He didn't know Renesmee was my sister, the public story was I was Edward's brother, Renesmee was meant to be Bella's sister.

"My sister?" I asked him, acting confused.

"I know damn it! I'm not as much of an idiot as you all think I am! You were the baby Renesmee was talking about in the 7th grade, you grew really fast, so did Renesmee and Chantelle just happens to have the same name as Rose and Emmett's daughter who should be like 7 right now who happens to be not here with them... I don't know how exactly but I know you're Renesmee's brother, birth brother with the same parents, not adopted into the family. You're practically twins." He told me. I took a step back shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Zac," my mom said carefully coming out.

"And you look exactly the same as you did 7 years ago when I met you as a child. _Exactly!_" Zac said emphasising the word exactly.

"Zac just calm down ok, we'll answer any questions you want" she told him calmly. I turned to see Renesmee and my father standing at the door, overlooking the situation.

He looked over to Edward and Renesmee and his eyes scanned from Renesmee to Edward then to me and to Bella. He burst out laughing at that point. I turned to my father and raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"He's made the link; he knows we're all related somehow." He told me in a hushed whisper, Zac wouldn't be able to hear it over his own laughter.

"Oh boy," I mumbled turning back to the boy holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Zac, will you wait until our guests have left before you allow us to explain?" my mom asked him, he stopped laughing and looked up to her taking a sigh before he nodded.

He then looked over to Renesmee and Edward again and started laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" I asked my father.

"He knows the truth, he just thinks he is stupid for thinking it and so he's laughing."

I did my best to try and pull my shield away so I didn't have to touch him.

_He knows you're my father? And Renesmee's? _I asked and he nodded at me. _And mom?_ I asked and he nodded again.

"He just finds it amusing that he would come up with such a thing when he knows it's impossible, right now he's thinking we're all siblings and Bella and I are incest." he told me.

"Great," I mumbled, Zac had stopped laughing and was watching me and Edward cautiously.

"Firstly that's disgusting and it is not incest I can assure you now," my mom told him, she seems insulted by the word; I didn't blame her though it made me shiver slightly.

"Then what are you? Renesmee and Eddie's parents?" he asked then laughed again. I eyed my mother carefully, wondering what she was going to say to that.

"We will explain later if you allow us to," she told him and he sighed before nodded again. "Thank you."

When all the guests were gone I wasn't surprised at the fact my parents had come up with an adequate story to tell him. I honestly didn't see a way out of this but they clearly had a plan.

After Renesmee put William down to bed she came down to meet us in the living room. Most of us were there as well as Zac.

He was sitting on the couch waiting expectantly. Chloe was leaning against the wall nervously, her fingers at her mouth as she watched him.

"Ok, thank you for staying Zac and allowing us to explain," my father told him. He shrugged.

"I'm curious," he answered.

"Undoubtedly," my father agreed. "The truth is there is a lot we can't tell you and for that I am sorry. It is for the protection of my family and for you." He told him, Zac frowned.

"Protection from what?" he asked.

"That's not important," my father answered quickly. "The fact is, you noticed the similarities between Bella, Eddie, Nessie and I and you wish for some answers is that correct?" he asked. Zac nodded then looked to Chantelle standing with Pancrazio.

"And why she has the same name as Rosalie and Emmett's 'daughter'," he added, quoting the word daughter with his fingers.

"Very well. Chantelle is the daughter of Rosalie and Emmett," he told him.

"And how old is she?" he asked.

"7 years," my father admitted. Zac narrowed his eyebrows at Chantelle, who shifted nervously.

"And how in the world is that even possible? She looks 18," he told him.

"It's complicated, but I assure you she is the baby you met 7 years ago," Zac's eyes narrowed again. "We said we would answer your questions not explain the answers," my dad reminded him. Zac smirked.

"Ok then, how is Chantelle only 7 years old?" he asked.

"You have already asked a question on that matter and I have given your answer. There are some things I can't tell you to protect my family. Whether you choose to believe the things I can tell you or not is up to you."

Zac sighed in frustration then turned to look at Bella, then Renesmee and me.

"Ok then next question, are you Bella, Eddie and Nessie all related?" he asked.

"Yes," my father answered.

"How?" he asked.

"That's evaluating on the question which I cannot do," he answered him. Zac groaned in frustration.

"Bella… you said any questions," he reminded her. My mom grimaced slightly.

"I said that to calm you down and to keep the guests from hearing you, I'm sorry," she told him.

"Can't you give me something? I mean if it's not incest what is it?" he asked. "Are you cousins or something?" he asked.

"Not really, all I can tell you is Renesmee and Eddie are blood related siblings, that much you have figured out and that's all I can tell you of."

"But how did I not know my best friend had a brother? I mean a real brother not an adopted one. How come you couldn't tell me Nessie?" he asked, looking at Renesmee the entire time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. I reached out and took her hand in mine, trying to soothe her.

"And they're twins?" he asked turning to Edward.

"Yes" he answered. I was shocked at the initial answer, we were back to pretending we were twins again?

"But he was never around when we were little, when I first met Renesmee," he mentioned. I waited for my father to come out with some bullshit about us being separated at birth and finding each other after 20 years.

"No he wasn't. We're back to the unanswerable territory, I am sorry Zac," he said to him. Zac sighed.

"If they're twins why do they celebrate their birthdays on different days? Nessie's is in September and Eddie's is in May," he said, I was shocked he even remembered my birthday.

"They like to appear separate. Their true birthdate is September 10th but Eddie wanted to celebrate his a few months later so they didn't have to share the day. They'd get one each." My father explained. I congratulated him on being a quick thinker.

I heard a sigh and Esther stood up, she started walking out. Her hand touched mine.

_I can't involve myself in these lies. It's wrong; I don't know how you can stand it_. She placed in my head as she walked out. I frowned after her.

"Did something I say upset her?" Zac asked looking at the door where Esther disappeared too. I shook my head sadly.

_Let's just tell him. _I thought to my dad. He looked over at me and shook his head._ He's Renesmee's best friend, he was practically a part of this family for 4 years!_ I told him getting frustrated, my protection over my friend was coming out more now than ever._ Esther doesn't want to lie to him and she shouldn't have to. The Volturi are gone, there is nothing we are protecting him from with not telling him. Give the guy some credit he's still here after everything you've told him, he believes the fact Chantelle is 7, so let's just tell him._

_And how do we explain the fact his best friend craves his blood over anyone else's? How are we going to tell him she married a werewolf? How do you begin to explain the woman he has a crush on is thousands of years old and is a vampire? _I heard my father's thoughts, I frowned in confusion. I was 10 foot away from him, I wasn't in contact with his skin and yet I could hear his thoughts.

_I can read minds without touch?_ I asked in my head, astounded.

_You can also project without touch, you've been doing both for months, I'm not sure you noticed it._ He told me. My eyes widened in shock.

So my power had grown, just like Esther said it would.

_Back to the subject of matter, how do we begin to explain it all Eddie? _He asked, his father tone present in his voice.

_You managed to explain it to mom, and Chloe._ I reminded him. He sighed, turning to look at Bella. She was looking between us both in confusion. I was going to tell her my new advance but I remembered I wouldn't be able to with her shield up.

The conversation between my dad had lasted barely more than a few seconds. He turned back to Zac and sighed.

"Alright. No more evasive answers. I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said sitting next to him. Half the family looked at him shocked.

"He has a right to know, Eddie was right, he is Nessie's best friend and has a clear interest in Esther. He has been a friend of this family for a long time and deserves to know the truth about us. Eddie is convinced he won't run away since he believed me when I told him Chantelle was only 7 years old and so I am placing my trust in my son and we will tell Zac the truth," he spoke to the family. He was looking at Carlisle carefully. I hitched onto his mind, wanting to know what he was thinking.

_Very well said son, I see no reason he should be kept in the dark any longer. I just hope Renesmee will not lose a friend. _He thought towards my father.

My father nodded slightly then turned to me. _Go find Esther and tell her what is happening. _He told me. I nodded my head and turned to Chloe.

_Coming?_ I asked her.

_Where?_

_Just with me, come on._ I told her and started to walk out the door.

"Son?" I heard Zac ask, catching onto the fact Edward had called me his son.

"Yes. Renesmee and Eddie are my children, I am their biological father. If you want me to explain how you have to promise that no matter how crazy you think we are that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone outside this family do you understand?" he asked, "I need your word, on Renesmee's life that you will not speak of this to anyone?" he told him.

"Ok, to protect them right?" he asked.

"Yes," my father sighed before he began telling Zac about when he met Bella. I continued to lead Chloe out the house.

"Can you track Esther?" I asked Chloe, Chloe shook her head.

"I think it's because she took Bella's mental shield, I can't see Bella either," she told me.

"Ok," I mumbled, we'd have to do it the hard way then.

Chloe and I caught onto Esther's scent and began following it into the woods.


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you to those who asked if I was ok, I am but I'm sorry I didn't manage to get any chapters up like I wanted. I've been super busy getting ready for my holiday and I've also been reading the new House of Night book... I couldn't put it down :P Anywho, heres chapter 63 if I manage to get internet connection in Australia ill see if I can update again soon.**

**Chapter 63: Explaining.**

**ESTHERS'S POV**

When we thought it was enough time for Edward to at least explain the basics, Eddie, Chloe and I began walking back to the house.

I knew how way out of my league was and this situation had made me entirely too uncomfortable but I knew I had to deal with it. We reached the house and I could still hear Lidiya and William upstairs sound asleep. I knew if I had her with me I'd feel much more relaxed but I knew she needed her sleep, so I suck in a big breath and took a step inside the house. We entered the living room and caught onto the end of the conversation.

"well you're not running away so that clearly either means you believe us or you're think we totally crazy," Emmett had said, Zac was sitting on the couch, his head looking at the floor, he was frowning as his mind caught up with it all.

"You don't drink human's right?" he asked again.

"That's the tenth time he's asked that." Rosalie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No we don't, we drink animals. That's why their eyes are gold. Vampires with gold eyes are good, if you meet one with red, run away," Renesmee had told him.

"But yours aren't," he mumbled looking up at her.

"No because I'm half remember?" she asked and he nodded knowingly. He was clearly getting confused. Eddie made a shuffling sound and Zac turned to look at us.

I didn't really expect his reaction, in fact I expected anything but. His eyes locked on me and he smiled. Had they not told him what I was yet?

"And you're the original," he mused, the smile still on his face. Maybe this was some big ego trip that he had a chance with the original moon pool child? Eddie had said he thinks a lot with his ego. I smiled at him a little. I tried my best to dim my natural glow; it was hard to handle myself around humans.

"You don't have to anymore," Eddie whispered to me. I turned to look at him before back at Zac.

"Original moon pool child, not vampire," I told him.

"Right, moon pool child, what Eddie is. The only way vampires can conceive," he said as if he was going over his thoughts to keep them in his head. I let myself go a little, revealing my true skin almost. It intensifies when I wear one of my white dresses but I'm sure it was still noticeable. I attained this ability a long time ago, it was one of the very first I ever copied. It was what made Eddie think I was an angel the very first time he saw me. When I wasn't thinking about it, my skin had a very subtle glow to it. The purpose is to attract people, it was kind of like a lure to attract humans to feed on. Of course I never used it for that purpose, I just liked it. It made me special almost.

"You're glowing," he smiled at me. "Why are you glowing? Why isn't Eddie?"

"Did you tell him about abilities?" I asked Edward.

"I haven't gotten onto that part yet," Edward told me.

"Oh," I mumbled, pulling the glow back into my body to make me appear normal.

"No! Don't," Zac said leaping off the couch. I sighed, I guess it still worked; only I wasn't trying to seduce him. It had been a while since I was like this around humans, last one was Chloe and it seemed to have had the opposite effect with her.

"So he's taking it well then?" I asked as Zac stared at my arm.

"He seems to believe us so far" Edward told me.

"So far? There's more?" he asked turning to Edward, he nodded.

"So you have abilities?" he asked looking at me, catching onto what I had said.

"A few of us." Edward nodded. "I can read minds, most people's anyway" he said looking to me then Eddie and Bella.

"Wow that's awesome!" he answered enthusiastically then there was a pause.

"Yes I know" Edward laughed at something in Zac's head.

"Oh you heard that," Zac mumbled. "Wow… Have you always been able to hear my mind, even when I was a kid?"

"Yes."

"Oh" he mumbled, he looked to Bella quickly before he looked down to his hands. Edward laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the only one to have found my wife attractive." He smirked, he was finding it amusing more than anything else. Zac was blushing as he looked down. I looked to Bella who was also smiling shyly, clearly Edward had already told her all about what Zac had been thinking about her in the past.

"There are more, Alice can see the future, Jasper can affect your emotions, that's why you're so calm right now. Eddie can read your thoughts too as well as project his thoughts into your head, Renesmee can project except she has to touch you, Eddie doesn't. Chantelle has an interesting ability that we've never really had the chance to fully understand," he said pausing.

"I can make you do stuff," Chantelle smiled. Zac frowned.

"What?"

"I can affect your feelings, a bit like Jasper but it's not strictly emotions, I can only make you feel something for me. I could make you get fuzzy feelings or hate my guts. I can also change the decisions in your mind. Make you go to the bathroom even if you don't need to. I can make you go outside into a thunderstorm in just your underwear, I can make you-"

"Ok I think I get the idea," he smiled at her, "mind control… remind me not to piss you off"

A few laughed.

"Sort of" she smiled at him. "Its only one dimensional and it takes time to implant the idea into your head" she explained.

"ok, well Bella has a shield, both mental and physical. If you run into her shield you will be knocked back 10 foot. Eddie also has a similar one although it's not quite as strong and his shield burns you if you touch it." He added. Zac's eyes widened.

"Ok remind me to never piss you off again," he said turning to look at Eddie, Eddie grinned at him.

"Is that it?" he asked looking around the room.

"Pancrazio can remove a vampire's ability forever" Edward answered before turning to look at me. "And well Esther can do all of the above and more." he added. Zac turned to look at me.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"My ability is to copy others and over my years I have gained quite the collection" I told him.

"How old are you?" he asked me. I hesitated.

"It is impolite to ask a ladies age Zachary," Esme cut in, in her motherly tone. I thanked her by catching her eye.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"We will talk and I'll tell you everything you want to know then. For now I think you've had enough information force fed to you," I told him, he nodded towards me and began standing up from the couch.

"If we're done for tonight do you guys mind if I go home and get some sleep then?" he asked.

"Not at all," Edward said standing up to and walking over to Bella. Zac smiled. "Ill probably be back tomorrow," he announced and I was pleasantly surprised he had said that. I didn't know what he thought about us but I was hoping maybe I got to talk to him alone tomorrow.

* * *

**RENESMEE'S POV**

The week before Eddie and Chloe's wedding went by in a flash. Esther and Lidiya stayed in the states since it was pointless for them to return to Italy for only a few days to fly back again, it also gave Zac some time with Esther. I could tell Lidiya wasn't too thrilled her new mom was giving Zac some attention but I kept her busy when Esther was off with Zac. Zac had taken the whole vampire thing surprisingly well, we hadn't told him about him being my singer yet and frankly I didn't want our friendship to change. If he knew I was craving his blood every second of the day I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to stay away from me. It was now harder than ever being around him, when I was pregnant I knew that my baby didn't like blood and the love for my child was just that little bit stronger than the urge to drink and so I won the fight every time he was around. Now I was just me again, and I was drinking blood again; the urge had multiplied. I was glad Esther had provided a sufficient distraction for Zac, it meant he wanted to spend less time with us all and more with just her. This left Lidiya at the house every day. She was staying in my old bedroom and I brought William over every morning to spend the day with her. Jacob had taken up that job offer he had received not long ago, much to my disapproval, he didn't really need a job and his son had only just been born, couldn't he have waited a bit? I was sure new fathers got paternity leave or something.

I couldn't really moan that much though, he was only there 3 days a week, I should be glad he wasn't there all week. The times he was there were painful though. I really hated being away from him.

William was keeping me distracted from thinking too much about Jake though which was good. Lidiya was too, she was such a sweet little girl, I had gotten to know her quite well over the week we spent together, she loved William, positively adored him and she loved to help me change his diaper and taking care of him. Then when he was asleep, she and I would do something together, either play a game, get some of my old toys out from when I was a child or play the piano. I was shocked to see she didn't need any teaching, she told me she still had advanced intellectual capabilities she just liked being a child more and so that's why she acted like one most of the time. She very very rarely spoke about her family but she did tell me about her father teaching her how to play the piano not long before he died. I smiled at the memory of my father teaching me the piano, I told her about this and she was delighted that we had even more in common than just our love for babies and the fact we grew fast.

Lidiya was a delightful little girl and I was quickly becoming attached to her. I was fully aware that she was exactly how my nieces and nephews would turn out and I was more excited than ever for Chloe and Eddie to make that decision. I didn't push them though, they knew how I felt and I was leaving it for them to decide themselves without having the annoying sister butting in.

I just loved spending time with Lidiya and William. I was praying Zac and Esther would work out and that they'd stay in the states instead of head back to Italy.

By the time it was time to go to Brazil I could see a lot of excited faces around the main house. I was reluctant to pack for 2 weeks instead of one but Jacob and I were going to be having the rest of our honeymoon on Isle Esme whilst Eddie and Chloe honeymoon on Isle Isabella. It meant William was going to be coming back home just under a week before Jake and I. I felt a tugging at my heart thinking of being away from him for so long and Jacob assured me if by the end of the first week I still don't want to stay without him we'll just go home. That made me feel a lot better and allowed a little bit of excitement build up.

"You're getting married, you're getting married" I sang entering Chloe and Eddie's room. Chloe laughed awkwardly.

"Really? I didn't know," Eddie asked shocked. I rolled my eyebrows at my sarcastic brother and literally skipped over to Chloe. She smiled at my happiness.

"What?" I asked her with a laugh and looped my arm around hers as she zipped up her suitcase. She shook her head and turned to face me when her suitcase was zipped.

"Why aren't you excited?" I asked her with a pout.

"I am," she laughed, looking down slightly because of our 2 inch height difference.

"You don't seem like it," I pouted again.

"I just don't show it like you do. I'm pretty sure if I skipped around the house singing I'm getting married people are going to laugh." She smiled.

"I did," I told her.

"I know you did, and people did laugh," she smiled at me again and she pulled me into a hug. I laughed and we pulled away quickly. I then walked over to my brother who was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at Chloe and me.

"Are you excited?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. I stood in front of him and he looked up. His face blank. Before I knew it he was smiling his very cocky grin that was just like our fathers. He pulled me onto his lap and began tickling me. I laughed and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Of course I am!" he bellowed at me.

"Why are you trying to kill my wife?" I heard from the door. Eddie paused in his tickling and I gasped for air before turning to look at Jacob at the door, his arms were crossed as he leant against the door frame but he had a smile on his face that told us he wasn't being serious. I smiled at him, I hadn't seen him all day since he had been on the construction site. I leapt off my brother's lap but he caught my wrist.

"Let me go," I moaned, I wanted to greet my husband. He just grinned at me, "I promise I won't kiss him if you let me go." I told him. Eddie laughed again, I turned to Jacob who was smirking as he looked ridiculously handsome standing with no shirt on. I assumed he had run down from Forks in his wolf form.

"Eddie," I growled, it was getting stupid now but he was still smiling at me. "You're torturing me," I moaned and I wasn't lying, I felt a physical urge to greet Jacob and yet I couldn't get to him.

"Fine," he laughed and dropped his hold on my wrist. I nearly fell flat on the floor because he let go of me so suddenly. Luckily for me Jacob was fast at reacting, he caught me and I was pressed into his chest into a hug before I knew it. I sighed in content as I took in his delicious scent. He bent down slightly and I could feel his lips by my ear.

"Hey baby" he whispered. I smiled against his shoulder.

"Hi," I laughed and pulled away from him, but not by too much. I took his hand firmly in mine. Chloe was now sitting by Eddie just smiling at us.

"You're so _cute_!" she squealed.

"You act like you've never seen them make out before," Eddie laughed. Chloe rolled her eyes, as did I.

"It gets cuter every time." She smiled.

"Where is William?" Jake asked me suddenly.

"With my mom and Lidiya" I told him and he nodded.

"Chloe I need your suitcase, I'm packing the car" Emmett boomed up the stairs.

"Coming" Chloe told him grabbing the case but Eddie beat her to it. He gave her a quick peck before smiling and taking the case off her. She followed him down anyway, as did Jacob and I.

Before I knew it we were on a flight to Brazil and I was getting more and more excited by the second. It was like a big family holiday and I couldn't wait to go back to the island from my childhood I loved so much.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey! I'm back from my holiday. Sorry I didn't manage to update when I was there. My laptop broke during security at the airport... let me tell you I was very very upset and mad at the security lady BUT luckily, which i was very happy about, i was smart enough to back up all my chapters before i left so I haven't lost anything, fanfiction wise anyway.**

**It's my birthday Thursday but other than any disruption that may cause I'll be back to updating this weekend I hope.**

**Thanks for all your patience and support. Here's Chloe and Eddie's wedding, well some of it. Ive actually compressed the wedding and most of the honeymoon into just two chapters so I can get back to Nessie and Jacob for a while. I realise there is a lot of Chloe and Eddie in my story but i couldnt just skim over their wedding, it didnt seem right to have it in Nessie's point of view and so i decided id keep in in Chloe's and change to Eddie's next chapter. There's also going to be a little drama with Chantelle and Pancrazio ****very soon too :)**

**Chapter 64: My Wedding**

**CHLOE'S POV**

It was moments like this I wished I was human. I wished I could just sleep through the night so the next day would come quicker.

It was 5am on my wedding day. I was lying on my chest facing the mirrors where my dress hung.

I thought it was too early to start getting ready so I was trying to keep myself busy. I had tried reading, watching TV, planning the next few days in my head, running over the plan for today, I even offered to watch William for the night so Renesmee and Jacob could sleep, William was fast asleep right now, which meant I was bored again. I adored my nephew, he had to be the cutest baby in the entire world, I had spent 2 hours just watching him sleep.

Even though we were on Isle Isabella Eddie and I still hadn't discussed whether we were going to have a child. Alice came up with the idea to have the wedding here because I knew she wanted me to come home pregnant but honestly Eddie and I just wanted to get married. Whether I came home pregnant was a different thing. I wanted to discuss it with him, seeing William in his crib, watching Renesmee interact with him made me want that. I wanted my own baby. I just didn't know if Eddie did.

Being alone at night was bad for me. It had me thinking about pretty much everything and going crazy from the loneliness I was feeling. It had been a long time since I had spent the night without Eddie and I hoped it would be the last. It gave me a lot of time to think.

It wasn't until 6am that William began to stir in his sleep. I silently thanked him for the company as I went over to greet him.

"Good morning baby boy" I cooed, his big brown eyes opened and he let out a little yawn. I couldn't grasp the cuteness radiating off him. "Hey" I laughed as I leant down to pick him up. I held him in a cradle and kissed his head. I walked over to the bed and sat down against the headboard. I tucked my legs up and rested him against my thighs so he was facing me. I kept my hands on his tiny body as I spoke to him. "Do you miss your mommy?" I asked, it's not like I was expecting an answer, I was just glad someone was awake I could talk to, even if it was only a 2 week old baby.

"I miss her too; I've been going crazy for the lack of company. You're a very good baby, you slept through most of the night" I told him. His little hand wrapped around my finger and he brought it up to his mouth and began sucking on it. "Are you hungry little boy?" I asked. He tried to bite down on my finger with his gums. I giggled and readjusted him so he was back in the cradle of my arms as I climbed off the bed. I walked out into the main living area and walked over to the kitchen. I prepared a bottle for him and walked over to the couch so I could feed him.

At 7:30am I heard a small knock at the door. I went to answer it and saw Alice, Bella and Rosalie smiling at me.

"Happy wedding day!" Alice sang.

"Shhh, the others are still asleep" I told her as she stepped to hug me. "Well Renesmee, Chantelle and Emma need to wake up. It's time to get ready" she grinned. Not talking any quieter as she walked into the house. Bella smiled at me and leant over William to hug me.

"Can I hold my grandson?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Of course" I told her and handed her William. Rosalie gave me a quick hug and we all followed Alice into the house.

"Nessie get up!" she said as she banged on the door of the main bedroom.

"Go away Alice!" Jacob called out.

"I don't want you, I just want your wife." She called.

"Well I want her too and she was mine first" he moaned back. I saw Alice roll her eyes and open the door. I stood at the door and watched her walk straight up to the bed. She yanked the covers off them both and took Nessie's hand.

"Your brother and your best friend are getting married today. It's time to get up" Alice told her as she tried to tug her out of the bed.

"Alice its 7:30 in the morning. The wedding isn't until midday. I'm only a bridesmaid for Christ's sake, go bug the bride" she moaned as she curled into Jacob's chest.

"You're the maid of honour. Which means you have to be up with the bride." She said grabbing her wrist. I saw Jacob's arms tighten around Renesmee.

"She isn't getting up until I am" Jacob said as he closed his eyes again.

I was practically laughing at the door.

"Renesmee" Alice moaned.

"One hour" Renesmee told her, closing her eyes.

"Fine. One hour, then I want you up!" Alice told her as she walked out the room. She closed the door then walked over to Chantelle and Pancrazio's room. "Chantelle! Get up!" she ordered as she banged on the door.

"I'm already up" she told her through the door. Alice opened it and sure enough there was Chantelle sitting on her dressing table doing her hair.

"You see, that's why you're my favourite niece, Renesmee's too much like her mother" Alice grinned.

"You're not supposed to have favourites Alice" Rosalie told her with a laugh. Alice just grinned. It was obvious she was only joking.

She walked back out and over to the last bedroom. This time she knocked slowly and didn't shout through the door.

"Emma are you awake?" she asked.

"Yep" came Emma's reply, she opened the door and smiled. Alice grinned back at her and then walked over to me. She took my hand before she led me into my bedroom. She forced me to sit down at the dressing table.

"This is so exciting, I love weddings! I can't wait until Chantelle's!" Alice said as she began taking my hair out of the messy bun. I rolled my eyes. Chantelle wasn't even engaged and Alice was already planning her wedding. "I think I'll do your hair last actually. We'll do your nails first. Go sit on the bed. I'll be right back" she told me as she walked out. I smiled at walked over to the bed.

After she did my nails, she then did my makeup. Chantelle was sitting on the bed as Rosalie did her hair and makeup. Emma was in the living area waiting for her turn. When my makeup was done, Alice told me to go and get her and wake up Renesmee. I did as I was told and Emma went in to get her hair and makeup done. I reluctantly knocked on Renesmee and Jacob's door.

"Guys?" I asked opening it slightly, they were fast asleep, and Renesmee was curled into Jacob's bare chest. I could see she was getting hot, her cheeks were flushed.

I walked over to her side and sat down on the edge. I placed my cold hand on her shoulder but it didn't wake her up. That's what you get for having vampire parents. She was used to the cold touch.

"Ness" I said shaking her a little. She moaned slightly and tucked herself further into her husband. "Ness…." I said again. "I'm getting married in 3 hours, come on" I told her. She let out a sigh and rolled over onto her back.

"Ok ok, I'll get up" she mumbled. Jacob was still in the same position but his eyes were now open; watching his wife climb out of the bed. "Where is William?" she asked

"With Bella" I told her. She wrapped the dressing gown around her body and walked out the room. I followed on her heels as she walked into the living area. Bella was sitting on the couch with William in her arms.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said to Renesmee as we walked around to face her on the couch.

"Hey mom" Renesmee said as she held her arms out for her son. Bella stood up and handed William to her daughter.

"Renesmee in here now!" Alice called. Renesmee walked into the bed room, William still in her arms. "Chloe take the baby please and go wake up Jacob and Pancrazio, they need to get to Isle Esme to get ready" Alice told me. I took William from Nessie's arms and walked out the room.

"Jacob, get up. You're meant to be the best man" I told him. He sat up in his bed and looked at me at the door with his son. He held his arms out. I sighed and walked over to him, placing his son in the cradle. "You need to go to Isle Esme." I told him.

"I know" he said tucking William's little suit Rosalie had dressed him in under his chin.

"Well hurry up" I told him as I left the room. I got Pancrazio out of his room and I wondered why it took me so long to realise that Pancrazio had been allowed to stay the night with Chantelle. Jacob gave Renesmee a kiss, handed their son over and left the house with Pancrazio.

When Renesmee, Chantelle and Emma were all done Alice began on my hair. The ones that could eat ate some pancakes Bella had made and Alice was rapidly talking on the phone with Jasper who was at the beach, having just collected all the other guests from the main land. Apparently everyone was very happy just hanging around and talking. I didn't have a lot of guests coming to my wedding. I knew having it on a remote island meant that people would have to take time off work and school to come.

Jasper informed me my father was on his way to the house. Zac and his parents were coming, as well as Seth, most of Jacob's pack, Billy, Sue and Charlie. Esther and Lidiya were here as well and I had a few of my cousins here as well as one of my aunts from my mother's side.

"Your father is nearly here" Alice said ushering me into the bedroom to get my dress on and if my heart could beat I knew it would have picked up.

Alice unhooked the dress and I slipped it on. Chantelle, Renesmee and Emma were already in their bridesmaid dresses and Alice, Rosalie and Bella were dressed too, which just left me.

I stood in front of the mirror as Alice fastened the back. She smiled and placed my locket Eddie had given me on my neck.

"Ok Bella" Alice said and she smiled at me before walking out, I looked at her in confusion. Bella came in moments later; she smiled when she saw me.

"You look beautiful" she said.

"Thanks" I said, if I could blush I would have been.

"I have something for you." She told me. She walked up to me and took my left hand in hers. She placed a bracelet on my wrist. When I looked down I realised it was a silver chain in the centre I saw a small oval with the Cullen crest engraved onto it; it was identical to Renesmee's that hung next to her Quileute promise bracelet Jacob had given her. My eyes widened.

"You're officially a Cullen now, and every one of us has a piece of jewellery with the crest on. Now you do too" she smiled.

"Thank you" I told her sincerely.

"You're welcome" she smiled sweetly at me.

There was a small knock at the door and my father walked in. he was taken back when he saw me. He didn't say anything he was just staring at me.

"Hi" I said shyly. His blank face broke into the biggest smile id ever seen on his face.

"You look stunning Chloe" he told me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, internally blushing.

"Ill leave you two alone" Bella told me as she walked out. I turned away from my father to look again in the mirror, this time with the silver bracelet shining in its place. My father walked up behind me.

"You look like your mother" he told me. The minute he said it I felt the lump rising in my throat. I had been thinking about her a lot today. I felt the venom burning my eyes. If I could have one wish right now it would be to have my mother here. I wanted more than anything for her to see me on my wedding day.

"I wish she was here" I choked out. His hands came to rest on my upper arms.

"I know" he said softly. "I'm sure she's watching you"

I forced a smile at him in the mirror.

"Don't cry you'll mess up your makeup" he told me. I nodded and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to cry, not that I had since I was turned. "Come on" he said taking my hand. I smiled and followed him out the room.

"Aww Chloe! You look so beautiful!" Rosalie cooed when she saw me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you" I told her.

It wasn't long until it was time to leave the house. Renesmee handed me my bouquet and Alice led the way to the beach. Renesmee had hold of my hand the entire way. Bella had William in her arms and my father followed at my side. When we were merely a few yards away from the beginning of the aisle Alice ushered Bella and Rosalie to walk ahead and find their places.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded, letting go of Renesmee's hand and linking my arm with my fathers.

I looked ahead to see Eddie with his back to us. Jacob was facing me and smiled, he said something to Eddie and he tried to turn around but Jacob stopped him. He laughed as he said something; I assumed it was for him not to turn around yet.

The music started and Emma started walking first, then Chantelle and then Renesmee. Finally it was me. Everyone stood up and Jacob finally allowed Eddie to turn and look at me. The smile on his face lit up my entire world. I smiled back as my father slowly led me down the aisle.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Marriage, Gifts and Moon Pools**

**Eddie's POV**

I was practically bouncing on my feet. I had seen my mom walk to her seat with William, which only meant that Chloe was close by. Jacob made me stay facing the front; he was at my side facing the guests. I saw a smile cover his face.

"Your bride looks phenomenal." He whispered to me, a grin plastered on his face. That was enough to make me want to turn around. "Not yet" he laughed. I groaned.

When the music started to play, my head snapped around. The second my eyes fixed on Chloe everyone else disappeared. I watched her walk up the aisle. I took in her appearance as she made her way closer to me; her white dress perfectly hung on her body, her makeup was light but she didn't really need it anyway being a vampire, her hair was mostly down although it was clipped off her face and I could see a silver broach holding it back. Her veil ran from the back of her head extending a good few feet behind her. I smiled even wider when she reached me, her eyes scanning mine as I scanned hers. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle saying something before Chloe's hand was in mine.

I instantly felt her thoughts rushing through my head and I smiled wider.

"Eddie, dude," I heard Jacob behind me. I snapped my head around to Carlisle and smiled sheepishly. He tried to keep the grin from his face.

"Do you Edward Masen Cullen take Chloe Alyssa Elliot to be your lawfully wedding wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said triumphantly.

"Do you Chloe Alyssa Elliot take Edward Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedding husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I do," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. I smiled at her, unable to really hold my own emotion back.

"Then the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride Edward," he said, I smiled as I leant down to kiss her.

Everyone applauded and I couldn't help but smile at how hungry Chloe was to kiss me. I had to pull away all too soon. We were nearly making out in front of all our family and friends. I took her hand, smiling down at her. Renesmee handed Chloe her bouquet and we walked back down the aisle. Renesmee, Jacob, Emma and Chantelle followed soon after. Renesmee was the first to pull me into a hug.

"My baby brother" she almost sobbed. I laughed holding my sister firmly.

"Love you too Nessie" I told her, she pulled away smiling, she wiped away a small tear then looked at Chloe; she flung her arms around her.

"I'm so happy for you; you're now officially my sister"

"We've always been sisters" Chloe told her, and Renesmee smiled.

We were pulled into a series of hugs, handshakes and congratulations. I felt a pat on my back and my father was standing there with a grin on his face. He pulled me into a hug.

_I'm very proud of you._ I heard in his head. I relaxed a little, returning the hug more genuinely.

_Thanks_. I projected into his thoughts. It was my mom that was pulling us apart then; she squeezed between us and pulled me into a hug. I smiled as i hugged her.

"We have a present for you," she grinned at me when she pulled away. I raised my eyebrows. "It's something we wanted to give you separately as your parents." She said, she reached for Chloe's wrist and brought her into the conversation. "You know when Jacob bought Renesmee the house and next door was on sale too?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off; they weren't about to say what I thought they were going to say were they?

"well we bought it for you two, for a wedding gift, and Chloe I know your birthday is coming up so it's for that to," she smiled at us.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked. "You got us a house?" her voice was rising in excitement.

"It's the same layout and everything of Renesmee's; I thought I couldn't have you two far away from us either. Of course if you really want to move away that's ok too but I thought you might want to be near Renesmee," she said in a rant, I could see she didn't want to seem too clingy by having us so close but she also wasn't ready to let us go just yet. I knew the feeling.

"Of course we want to live near you guys," Chloe gasped and pulled my mom into a hug. A smile covered my mom's face and she hugged Chloe back. "Thank you so much," Chloe added.

"You're welcome." My mom replied, her smile growing. They pulled away and I pulled both my parents into a hug. They laughed.

"Thank you," I told them.

"You're welcome," they both said and pulled away.

My parents walked away, giving us a chance to finally be alone. I pulled Chloe into my chest and she sighed.

"I can't believe they bought us a house." She mumbled into my chest.

"I can, it's exactly what they'd do." I told her and positioned her so I could see her face. "You look amazing," I whispered to her, she grinned up at me and I swear her knees went a little weak; I kept tight hold of her and leant down to kiss her.

"So do you," she told me just before our lips met.

The reception was beautiful; Alice had done it yet again. Having it on Isle Isabella was the perfect idea. She had all the room she ever wanted, the entire area around the main house was decorated in every way. I wasn't exactly the creative kind but I could appreciate art and how much work had gone into what she had done.

The most impressive thing was she had put it all up during the time it took to do the photographs. Chloe and I were with various people doing the photographs whilst Alice had various people helping her out.

I didn't know if I was glad or not that I would probably not be going to be early tonight.

The reception was incredible and everyone was having fun. I hadn't realised until Chloe came out in a different dress that this house wasn't going to be where we were spending our honeymoon.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Eddie," Alice told me, leading me into the room with Chloe. "Change into that. It's time for you two to go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked confused.

"You're going to the house on the other side of the island, it's been set up, it's also closer to the ocean," she said then looking at me and wiggling her eye brows. I frowned and caught a glimpse of what she was thinking. The moon pool.

"So are you guys staying here?" I asked.

"Not for long. Renesmee and Jacob are going to Isle Esme for their second honeymoon. Whether they're there the full week I don't know. I can see them missing William too much to want to be away for long. We're all heading back to the main land. A few of the human guests will be staying in Rio whilst we vampires are heading back to the states," she informed me.

"Ok," I said almost sadly. It was going to be weird being away from them for so long.

When we were ready, we both said goodbye to our friends and family and we started heading to the other house.

"Are we going the right way?" she asked me.

"I think so, Alice said follow the beach," I told her as we ran across the sand.

Sure enough we started seeing lights. There were little lanterns on the sand leading up to a smaller version of the house on the other side of the island.

"Wow" Chloe said as we reached it. Wow didn't even cover it. The house looked beautiful on the beach, I couldn't even describe it the way the moon shone off the small wooden home it looked magical. I pulled Chloe into my arms and she giggled as I practically ran into the bedroom, getting it on the first guess. I dropped her gently on the bed and leant over to kiss her.

I didn't really know how long we stayed in the bedroom. It could have been days, maybe weeks but the date on my phone told me differently. We had only been there just under a day and I was happy that we at least had the day to enjoy ourselves in other activities.

We decided to take a slow walk on the beach. It was late but it didn't matter, time didn't seem to exist.

"Did you enjoy yesterday?" I asked her. She was in a long white summer dress and I was having visions of her in her wedding dress yesterday.

"I loved it," she said at my side. I could hear the smile on her face.

"Good, I'm glad," I said to her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I can't believe I'm actually married to you. I haven't gotten my head around it yet," she admitted with a laugh. I smiled.

"Well you better get used to it Mrs Cullen," I teased her. She just smiled as we continued to walk. She was the next to speak.

"How long are we staying here?" she asked me.

"However long you like."

"I want to go and see our house," she laughed, I smiled at her.

"It's identical to Renesmee and Jacob's, you know what it looks like" I told her.

"I know but it's still exciting."

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm just so happy," she squealed, she skipped a little in her step. I smiled and looked down at her by my side.

"Good. I hope you'll always be happy," I said, bringing her hand up to my mouth so I could kiss the back of it. We walked a bit more in silence; she was the first one to talk again.

"I think we need to talk about something." she said. I knew how much confidence she must have gained to say them words to me.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"Why we're here." she said slowly.

"Why we're here?" I asked I wasn't catching onto what she meant. Did she mean why we got married? Or why we were here on the beach?

"Why Alice chose this island for us to get married on," she hinted. I knew what she meant and I let out a little sigh.

"Oh," I said in return. She stopped walking and pulled me around to face her.

"I think we need to talk about it. We don't know when we're going to be here again," she said, I saw a glimmer of something in her eye and I wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"I know," I said in return. I sat down on the sand, tugging at her hand to get her to sit down with me. She sat down next to me, keeping our hands entwined. I had been scared of this conversation for a while. I didn't know if she really wanted children, I had seen her interacting with William and I had decided then more than anything how I wanted that to be our own child in her arms. I had listened to Jacob talk about his son and I wanted more than anything to experience that but I was reluctant to admit it to Chloe. If she knew how much I wanted children she would have them for me, even if she didn't want them herself. I just didn't want her to do something she didn't want to do. Everyone in our family had spoken about it. It was a known thing that we could have them, Alice had even arranged for us to be on this island to give us a chance. Alice had seen a child in her vision other than William and she had assumed it was ours.

"It's your choice Chloe; you're the one that has to go through with everything. I will not be upset if you decide you don't want to have children. I will love you all the same," I told her.

"What if I do want to have children? Will you be upset then?" she asked. Her voice quiet.

"I wouldn't be upset," I laughed. "I would be ecstatic," I told her. She smiled and turned to look at me.

"Then I want a baby," she said strongly. I scanned her eyes for any hint of reluctance. There was none.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"When I see Renesmee with William I have this nagging feeling in my gut. This longing to be able to hold a child I can call my own. I want your child. I don't care what I have to go through to get it." She told me as she maneuvered herself to straddle my lap. I smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her lips. I didn't quite believe how easy that conversation was.

"Ok then, as long as you're absolutely sure, you have to be sure." I whispered against her, my voice determined she had to grasp how serious this was. It's not that I really doubted her; I just didn't believe the conversation was meant to have been that easy.

"I am," she said, there was so much emotion in them two words I no longer questioned her.

"Right then," I grinned.

"So you know where this moon pool is?" she asked, her eyebrows rising suggestively. I laughed and stood up, pulling to her feet.

"That I do," I told her with a grin. I remembered seeing my mom's memory of the moon pool when she showed it to Esther. I knew exactly how to get there. I had been leading us in the direction the entire walk down the beach.

"Then let's go" she told me, excitement ringing in her voice. I hoped she had really thought about this because there was no going back once we were there.

"We have to wait until night," I told her. She frowned.

"What?"

"The moon has to be above the cave," I told her, still walking in the direction.

"Well its 8pm so we don't have to wait long right?" she asked.

"No," I told her.

"Well we can practice first," she grinned at me whilst she skipping at my side. I laughed loudly and pulled her into my side. I kissed her hair line and wrapped my arm around her waist so my hand was on her stomach.

"We have to swim in," I told her, letting my grip slip. She started pulling her dress off and I raised my eyebrows.

"This is my favourite outfit. I don't want it to get wet." She told me, standing there in her underwear.

"That your favourite lingerie set too?" I asked with a smirk, my eyes scanning her body. She rolled her eyes, walked past me and dived into the water. I followed her in, directing her where to go in the water.

The minute I saw the opening to the cave I swam faster. I broke the surface of the water and climbed out, I held my hand in the water for her to take and I pulled her up. We sat on the edge of the pool for a moment.

It was strange being here. Knowing this was where I was created. This was how I was even possible. Chloe looked around.

"Wow it's beautiful in here, exactly like the one in Italy," she said.

"I agree," I whispered. It felt almost sacred to talk out loud in such a magical place. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, staring into her butterscotch eyes.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she said with a smile. I took her hand, kissing her palm and her wedding ring and let go of it so I could take my clothes off. I slipped into the water and held out my hand for her to join me. She took it and slipped in with me. Her legs wound around my waist as I wrapped my arms around her. It was merely seconds and a beam of light burst through the cave. We both looked up to see the moon directly above us. The moonlight shone through making the walls glow and the water dance. I looked away from the beautiful surroundings to my wife right in front of me. I smiled, taking her face in my left hand and bring her face to mine in a kiss.

We spent the remainder of the night in the moon pool. It was as the sun rose above the cave that we decided to head back.

We swam back out and Chloe pulled her dress back on that was still resting on the rocks.

We walked, no more than human pace, hand in hand back to the house.

Chloe began skipping at my side the closer we got to the house. I was unable to keep the smile off my face as we entered the house through the back doors, leading into the giant bedroom. The second we were there Chloe was in front of me, pushing my shirt back off my body, she pulled her dress off and her body slammed into mine. I chuckled as she began kissing me again. I wound my arms around her and brought her over to the bed.

I didn't even know what day it was any more. The sun had rose and fallen so many times I had lost count. I was currently in the living room, watching a movie as Chloe got ready for the day. We decided we were going to go hunt on the main land. We hadn't fed in god knows how long and Chloe's eyes were jet black.

The phone rang and I leapt to the left of the couch to get it, it could be our family back home.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey little brother," I heard Renesmee's voice on the other end. "Long time no speak," she laughed. I rolled my eyes but I smiled at the sound of her voice. It felt like it had been forever since I heard anyone's voice but my own or Chloe's.

"Hey Ness," I greeted her.

"Jake and I were thinking, since we haven't seen you both in over a week that we could come see you before we leave to head back home," she told me.

"You're going home now?" I asked

"Yeah we've had our extra honeymoon, I want to get back to my son," she told me.

"Alright, well yeah sure. Chloe and I were just about to go hunting but if you come over later we should be here," I told her.

"Ok great. See you around 3?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine, bye."

"Bye," she answered and we hung up, just as Chloe came into the living room in an oh so tight but wonderful for her shape tank top and skinny jeans. I grinned at her.

"Hey sexy," I said, ghosting to her side.

"Hey," she laughed, "was that Nessie?"

"Yep her and Jacob are going to come see us later before they leave for Washington," I told her taking her hand, grabbing the keys and leaving the house. You could never be too careful. I locked the house and we ran to the shore to reach the boat.

"That's good, I haven't seen them in a while," she said as we boarded the boat.

"I know." I answered with a slight chuckle knowing what she was implying. At least Renesmee rang first or she might have walked in on something she didn't want to see.

We reached the mainland in a few hours and went off in search of our hunt. We had to pass through a town before we reached the forest and I could see Chloe's discomfort. I shouldn't have left it this long for us to hunt. I pulled her into my side; trying my best to keep her from running after a human should they come too close. Not that I didn't think she had good self-control, she was just very very thirsty. The only times she'd been around humans was when she was full on blood.

We reached the edge of the forest and took off running in search of our prey.

* * *

**I'll update on Friday, a little taste of Nessie and Jacob's second honeymoon before a chapter for the Chanti/Zio fans.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes by the way and I managed to update on time for once! Yay :) **

**This chapter has a bit of playful Nessie and Jacob, I forgot how much I loved writing these two and after seeing Breaking Dawn I've been even more excited to write them than ever. Hope this is a nice break from Eddie/Chloe for you guys. Chantelle and Pancrazio will be next chapter.**

**Chapter 66: Second Honeymoon**

**Jacob's POV**

Eddie and Chloe made their way to their honeymoon whilst I waited patiently as Renesmee said goodbye to her family. I sat on the couch and held my son in my arms, he was asleep but I couldn't help smiling when I saw him. Nessie came over; I was surprised she didn't have tears in her eyes yet. I grinned at her.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded but looked down at the baby in my arms. She reached out for him and I gently handed him over. She kissed his face before handing him to Bella.

"There should be enough milk at home, if you run out don't give him the crappy stuff, we should be back before you do anyway. Make sure you change his diaper at least five times a day and let him sleep in my old room, play with him when he's awake too and make sure he knows I miss him." She ranted to her mother. Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Sweetheart, I know how to take care of a baby, but yes I will" Bella laughed. Nessie smiled a little.

"Right" she assured herself, I could see her thought process already, of course Bella knew how to take care of a baby, she'd done it enough times.

"Enjoy yourself, William will be fine" she assured her with another hug. Nessie let out a shaky sigh. I stepped towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I realised this was hard for her.

"We don't have to stay you know" I whispered to her. She turned to look at me.

"Yes we do." She told me out loud before her hand touched my cheek. I want to be with you. She placed in my head; I smiled a little and leant down to kiss her temple.

"We'll be home in a week" Nessie said to Bella, Bella nodded and turned away with William over to the couch and sat down.

"Go have fun, I want to bond with my grandson" Bella smiled, practically shooing us away.

"Yes ma'am" I saluted her and took Nessie's hand.

"Your bags are already there" Alice told us.

"Thanks" Nessie smiled at her aunt.

"Ok let's go" I whispered urgently, the longer she was with her family the less determined she will be to do this.

I led her out the house and over to one of the boats.

Nessie drove us over, since I had no idea how to drive a boat. I had to put that on my list of things to do and we arrived at the bigger island a few kilometres away.

"I love this place" she grinned as she tied the boat to the dock.

"I thought you spent most of your time on isle Isabella" I asked as we made our way hand in hand up the sand.

"We did but that's what made this island my favourite, I saw the other one as home, this was more exciting" she said almost bouncing on her feet.

"I never knew you thought of these islands as your home" I said quietly.

"They're my second home, Washington will always be my home but Brazil is amazing to" she looked up and smiled at me.

"Gotcha" I said as we made it to the house. I hadn't spent much time here, only to get ready for the wedding since Eddie was here. It was a perfect idea from Alice though, have the groom and bride separated by an ocean so there was no chance in them seeing each other before the wedding. I opened the door and my eyes widened. Alice had not only transformed the main house on isle Isabella but she had also transformed this house for us.

"Oh my god" Nessie mumbled. It looked exactly like I had planned it nearly a year ago when we were meant to come here for our honeymoon, it was cut short because of Chloe's moms death but I always hoped id finally get to bring her here. I had to remember to thank Alice.

Renesmee dropped my hand and started walking around the house. There were dozens and dozens of rose petals leading to the main bedroom. Nessie followed them and I was close behind. She opened the door and gasped. The giant white bed had strings of flowers hanging across the canopy. The white sheets had roses covering them in the shape of a heart. Nessie was laughing as she walked to the side. She gripped the neck of the champagne bottle and held it up for me to see, her eyebrow cocked up slightly.

"Definitely Alice, no way would my parents allow alcohol." She laughed putting it back in the bucket of ice. I smiled and walked over to the mini fridge.

"You've had alcohol before" I reminded her before opening it. That too was full of wine. "I think she wants us to get drunk do you?" I laughed, pulling three bottles up with my fingers. I noticed the label and nearly dropped them. "Jesus Christ" I mumbled and put them back in the fridge.

"What?" she asked.

"They're $200 bottles, and there's at least ten in there" I told her. She shrugged.

"doesn't surprise me" she laughed, I smiled a little, no matter how much time I spent with the Cullen's I don't think I'd be able to really get used to the fact they were so damn rich.

"Come here" Nessie said with a tone I recognised well. I turned round to see her standing at the edge of the bed. I reached her and put my hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and levered herself up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her lips crushed to mine. I smiled against her kiss. I knelt up on the bed and bent down to rest her back on the roses as I continued to kiss her.

Her fingers thread through my hair and I almost forgot who I was.

"Wait a second" I groaned, pulling away. She frowned then pouted. "Unless you want to get pregnant again we need to do something" I reminded her. She pointed at the draw next to the bed and I followed her directions.

After the appropriate precautions were made I returned to her on the bed.

I had no idea how long we had actually been on the island. I had a feeling 3 days or 4 but it was like we existed outside the real world.

I knew why Bella and Edward had liked it here so much and I made a plan that Nessie and I would at least spend a vast majority of our lives on an island like this. Even if it was in the very distant future, I didn't really care, because we had forever. Nessie stirred in her sleep, I had woken up half an hour ago but couldn't bring myself to move Nessie from my chest. I saw her frown in her sleep and I took her hand from my chest, her dreams flooded my mind and I frowned at her nightmare.

It was the Volturi, I hadn't realised she still dreamt about them, It was just her and me from what I could tell, facing Aro.

"Daddy" a little voice came from behind us. Nessie span around to see William a little older, he seemed to be maybe three or four and a little girl next to him holding his hand. She seemed around two, I could tell Nessie had envisioned a daughter for us because she couldn't have been anyone else's kid; she looked just like a younger version of Nessie.

"Hand me the children" Aro called. Nessie turned to see him in front of her.

"No" she growled. Aro began advancing on us and she whipped around to take our daughter in her arms, the dream Jacob took William and suddenly the dream cut off. Nessie woke with a jerk; she sat up in the bed almost gasping for air. I sat up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It wasn't real" I assured her.

"I know" she replied with a sigh and slowly lay back down on the bed. She curled back into my side and I could feel the heat of her tears on my skin.

"They're all dead, nothing like that will ever happen." I assured her again.

"I know" she told me.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked as I moved her hair from the side of her face.

"Because it seemed so real, and the little girl doesn't exist" she said still shaking with tears. I almost laughed at her last statement.

"She will be, but we've only just had William, give it some time" I whispered into her hair. She nodded against my chest and moved to look up at me.

"You'll still let me have a baby if its half vampire right?" she asked me. I frowned, why was she asking me that? Then I realised the girl she envisioned was exactly like her. She actually wanted a half vampire baby.

"Firstly it's only like a one in three chance and of course I would, you're a lot stronger than Bella was, it's not going to kill you. Carlisle has assured me of that," I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Good" she sighed and closed her eyes again. "I want to go back to sleep" she mumbled already half gone.

"Ok" I whispered against her skin and I watched her breathing calm and her dreams started flooding my head again. She had put her hand on my neck and I hadn't noticed it. I watched her dreams for the next hour or so. It had been a long time since I had done this but it was nice to see the change from her dreams as a child and her dreams now. They mostly revolved around her family as a child, and me of course but they weren't quite as deep as they were now. She dreamt mostly about our future now, our children and where we would live. Eddie and Chloe often popped up with their own children and I was surprised to see Seth and Emma there too. I smiled as Seth and the dream me started a play fight in the back yard. Seth had aged a bit but was still as agile as ever. When our sons joined in I smiled wider. William was about 10 years old and Seth had a son about 7 or 8.

Her dream shifted into one of her and Chloe, the little girl she had imagined in the first dream appeared again and so did another one who was clearly Chloe's daughter. She definitely had a good eye for kids, the mix between Chloe and Eddie was perfect. They were doing make overs in Renesmee's bedroom, it was mostly Chloe and Nessie doing the two girls but it was adorable to watch, I smiled again and the dream shifted to something else.

I watched Nessie's dreams for quite a while, I knew it was wrong of me and that I shouldn't have really been intruding but I was captivated, she could tell me off later but right now I was thrown into her world of fantasy and I had to admit it was much better than the real world.

Her dreams began to fuzz around the edges and I wasn't sure if she was waking up or slipping into a sleep too deep for dreams. I heard a sigh and my eyes snapped open, she was waking up.

"Good morning beautiful" I whispered to her.

"Hey" she mumbled still thick with sleep. She kissed my bare chest that she had her head on and craned her neck to look up at me. I smiled down at her and she smiled back before moving herself up my body so her lips were level with mine. She kissed me gently then pulled away. I frowned as she climbed out the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, just as my stomach rumbled, signifying how hungry I was. She raised her eyebrows.

"To make us some food" she told me and disappeared out the room. I sighed and lifted my arms to the back of my head, feeling perfectly content. "Get out of bed, I'm not bringing it to you, lazy bones," she shouted after me. I laughed and pulled on a pair of shorts before walking out.

"Where's the romance Ness?" I asked her.

"Back before I married you," she grinned, I pretended to look offended but I couldn't help but smile.

"Good to know," I told her and sat down at the breakfast table. She brought the food over and I ate it fast, it was so hot it burnt my tongue but I didn't care, my accelerated healing would kick in before the next mouth full. Renesmee was sitting opposite me, carefully taking a mouthful of her food and blowing on it before placing it in her mouth. She was scowling at me the entire time.

"What?" I asked when I had finished and she wasn't even half way through her portion, which was less than half the size of mine.

"You're a pig," she laughed.

"No I'm a wolf," I grinned. She rolled her eyes and placed another spoonful in her mouth.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked me. "We've spent three days in bed; it's time we actually did something so my uncle doesn't get the satisfaction of me blushing when he asks if we moved out of the bedroom." She said. I laughed and stood up; I put my dishes in the sink and sat back down.

"I don't know, you're the one that's been here before, is there anything else to do other than stay in bed?" I asked rising my eyebrows.

"There are lots of things to do," she told me. "We could hike, go swimming, sunbathe, if we were on isle Isabella we'd have dirt bikes but we don't," she said then pouted.

"Aw man," I frowned; I was actually not against that idea. She shrugged.

"We could watch a movie or something" she offered.

"That's just going to lead to sex." I told her, she laughed.

"That's very true," she admitted and brought her plate to the sink. It was a known thing between me and Nessie, that since we've been married we couldn't get through a home movie without something happening.

"Then let's go hiking or something," she shrugged.

"Or we could just stay here and 'watch' a movie," I grinned at her; she sighed.

"Just one day, just so I can say we did see more of the island than just the bedroom walls, please?" she asked me.

"You could just lie," I told her suggestively, my arms wrapping around her waist. She giggled and pushed me away.

"I'm not very good at lying." She reminded me.

"That's very true, Bella can't lie either"

"That's settled then, one day, just so I can say we didn't spend the entire time in the house" she smiled at me and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

We did go hiking around the island and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I spent half the time in my wolf form, it was nice to be a wolf for a while, recently it felt like I had only been phasing to keep myself from aging.

_Hey boss!_ I heard Seth's voice in my head, I grumbled.

_I'm on my honeymoon go away._ I told him as I looked to Nessie running beside me.

_It's a holiday not a honeymoon, you wouldn't be outside if it was._ He barked a laugh.

_Seth grow up_. Leah's voice joined in. I smiled, I had actually missed them. _Nice to hear Jake_. Leah added.

_Yeah well, don't deny you missed me too. _

I saw the glimmer of a yes in Leah's head but she tried her best to cover it up. _No. I've been doing fine controlling your pack whilst you've been off making babies_. Leah told me. I barked a laugh.

It was true, Leah had been acting Alpha for a while but that was only because of the business with Williams birth.

_How's Nessie?_ Seth asked.

_She's great. How's Emma?_ I returned it, wanting to know the updates; I knew Renesmee would want to know anyway. I almost tripped in my step when memories started flooding his head. _Dude! Too much detail!_ I almost shouted at him.

_God Seth. Really?_ Leah added.

_Oops sorry._ Seth cringed.

_Nice to see you've finally done the deed but I don't need an action replay_. I told him.

_Right, sorry boss._

_You weren't so good controlling your thoughts at the beginning either. _Leah reminded me.

_Shut up Leah, just wait until you imprint. _I told her. She laughed sadly.

_I don't think I ever will_. She added.

_Don't say that._ Seth told her and we all went quiet.

_So how are things back home?_ I asked changing the subject.

_Boring, I'm telling you, there is no point of all us wolves; we have nothing to protect people from anymore._

_You never know_. I added, remembering James, Laurent and Victoria, seemingly harmless nomads passing through which had turned into blood bath.

_Yeah I know boss, I just think with the two packs it seems pretty pointless_.

_Well Sam is planning to stop phasing pretty soon_. Leah cut in.

_Really?_ I asked kind of shocked, I didn't think Sam would stop for a while.

_Yeah, Kayleigh is nearly 7 would you believe, he wants to start ageing so he doesn't look like a 20 year old with a teenage daughter._

_Yeah I can understand that_. I added. Imagining William a teenager when I still looked exactly the same.

_Aw Jake come on, it will be great, he can be your beta and it will be like father son the wolf duo everlasting_. Seth said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake look!" Nessie's voice broke my conversation with my pack. I hadn't realised we had ran almost to the top of the mountain. I looked to where she pointed and saw the view.

_Damn, I wish I was there_. Leah commented. You could see Rio from this high up. There was also Isle Isabella off the coast; it looked tiny compared to where we were. There was another island a little further out.

_I'll talk to you guys later._ I said before phasing back immediately. I stood there next to Nessie and she handed me some shorts.

"Thanks," I told her and sat on the edge of the cliff face.

"Be careful," she said nervously. I laughed.

"I won't fall," I told her and held my hand out for her to join me. She shook her head.

"I might," she said cautiously, she wouldn't step any closer to the edge. I looked down and I admit it did seem scary. Even my stomach did a little flip and I'm not even scared of heights. It was a long, long way down to the lake below. To the left of us was a river that turned into a waterfall before falling down the cliff face.

"We should go down there and take a picture, bet it's amazing," I told her.

"Yeah let's go now," she said nervously.

"Not yet, take my hand, I'm not going to let you fall," I told her with my hand still out to her. She looked warily. "Come on, I'm as steady as a rock, you won't go anywhere." I told her, I even shuffled back a little so my calves were resting against the cliff face instead of hanging off. There was no chance I was going anywhere. I just hoped the cliff was steady. It seemed it. She stared at my hand still uncertain.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Of course," she said to me instantly.

"Then take my hand," I smiled. She sighed and put her hand in mine. She gripped it with all her strength and I was pretty sure she might have broken one of my knuckles. She finally stepped a little closer to me, I reached out for her other hand and she took both in hers. She slowly sat down next to me but she didn't drop my hands. I laughed a little.

"Since when are you afraid of heights?" I asked her.

"Since now," she said. I tried to get my right hand free that was stretched across my body.

"Can I have my right hand back please babe?" I asked with a laugh. She shook her head. "You have my other one; I can't see the view when I'm all twisted like this. You'll be fine, I would never let you fall." I told her, she sighed and slowly dropped her grip on my right hand. I smiled at her, and turned to look out; I guess it was pretty high.

"Look down," I told her with a smile.

"No," she said immediately.

"It looks amazing," I told her.

"I don't want to look down because my head will spin and then I'll fall off and then I'll die and our son will be motherless," she said in almost a rant. Her eyes were not moving a millimetre below the horizon.

"Bella was much braver than you. What happened to always wanting to cliff dive like your mother?" I asked her.

"I was a child, I was irresponsible and juvenile. I am now an adult and a mother. I am much more mature and I wouldn't cliff dive either." She said in the tone she had adopted since William had been born. I could hear her heart going at double the speed, she really was scared. I smiled at her answer.

"Ok do you want to move away?" I asked her, she nodded her head. I stood up and she gasped again. Her grip on my hand tightening, I laughed a little and yanked her up, causing her to squeal in response. Her eyes snapped closed and she reached out for me, she wrapped her arms right around my waist very tightly.

"I've got you, open your eyes," I told her. I had positioned us almost at the edge, I had tight hold of her and she finally opened them. She gasped. "I've got you don't worry," I assured her again as her grip tightened.

"It's beautiful I agree but get me away before I wet myself," she told me. I laughed and began walking away from the edge. She breathed a sigh of relief but didn't loosen her grip. "Babe I need to breathe," I laughed and she finally let go.

"Sorry," she mumbled, I just smiled and straightened out my body and my left hand that I was sure she broke. I wiggled my middle finger and sure enough the knuckle was healed. "Did I hurt you?" she asked horrified as she watched me open and close my hand.

"I think you cracked my knuckle but its healed now." I told her with a smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said horrified. I smiled.

"I forgive you."

She took my hand and we finished by walking down the cliff again, we reached the lake so we could look up to where we had just been. It looked a lot higher on the ground.

"Jesus," Nessie mumbled, she wrapped her arms around my waist lightly.

"You're still alive miss 'I'm more mature than my mother'," I laughed.

"I didn't say I was more mature than my mother, I said I'm more mature now than I was when I wanted to jump off that cliff in La Push," she corrected me. I just smiled down at her and we began making our way back to the house.

We spent the rest of the week near the house, we went out onto the beach a few times and swam in the ocean but it had been 8 days and I could see Nessie was ready to go home. She missed her family.

"Do you want to go home tomorrow?" I asked her, she didn't say anything. "You won't upset me by saying yes," I smiled, I knew what she was thinking; she didn't want to upset me.

"I've loved it here, and being alone with you has been amazing but I miss them," she said sadly.

"I know you do, even I miss a few of them," I smiled at her.

"Who?" she laughed.

"Bella," I answered automatically.

"I figured that, who else?" she asked, she moved to sit cross legged on the sand as she faced me.

"Eddie," I said; my next safest option.

"Well he's not that far away, I was thinking we could go see them tomorrow, who else?"

"Chloe of course, and I kind of miss Chantelle and Pancrazio, they're always great," I added and she smiled.

"Who of the _Cullen's_?" she asked, I knew that by the world 'Cullen's' she meant the original eight sort of thing.

"Emmett I guess, he's always funny," I said and she smiled a little and prompted me on.

"Alice is nice, and Jasper. I guess Rosalie too and Carlisle and Esme, they're always kind," I sighed, "This is a stupid conversation," I said not wanting to say the next name, she knew who I had left out but I didn't really want to say it to her, she was grinning like a fool. "You're gunna make me say it aren't you?" I asked her, she nodded, she reached across with her leg and straddled my lap, and her hands entered my hair.

"Say it, who else do you miss Jacob?" she asked, her grin almost a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward," I grimaced. She giggled and bounced a little on my lap.

"I'm gunna replay that to him," she told me and stood up from my legs.

"You dare," I scowled at her. She smiled even wider as she began walking backwards towards the house still facing me.

"Whatcha gunna do to stop me?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. I smirked at her.

"You don't wanna know," I teased her.

"Well I'll have to find out wont I?" She asked returning my teasing.

I was more interested in 'punishing' her than Edward really finding out I was missing him, it wasn't just him, and you'd think I was some creepy son in law, but it was very different than that. I had missed all of them; I guess it was just the embarrassment of them knowing that after everything that's happened in the past. Edward knew what I really felt about him and that's what mattered, thanks to his annoying mind reading. We had already had that conversation, twice. Once when he was nearly murdered in the Volturi battle and I had saved him and when I had found out Nessie was pregnant. I just tried to make Nessie believe I didn't want him to know so she'd tell him and I could 'punish' her, in the teasing sense.

"Will you punish me?" she asked as we reached the house, I just grinned,

"Yes," I teased her.

"Oh no!" She gasped in fake horror.

I smiled after her and she walked into the bedroom.

"It's bed time," she grinned at me.

"It's 7pm," I told her with a laugh.

"It's an early bed time," she corrected herself and knelt up on the bed, she grabbed the waist band of my shorts and pulled me closer to her. She crushed her lips against mine and pulled me onto the bed with her.

I made the most of it, because I knew we'd be back to normal soon enough, and it wasn't like that was bad, I had just enjoyed this time alone probably entirely too much.


	67. Chapter 67

**I won't be able to update until Friday this week, I'm going to London on a Geography trip for a few days so I won't have time to get the next chapter sorted or have internet access to upload it.**

**Chapter 67: Home Alone**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

With half my family still in Brazil I was getting bored. I walked out my room and down the stairs in search of the person I wanted.

I found him in the study. He was working and I frowned as I walked up to him. I kissed the back of his neck and wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked him; my cheek resting next to his.

"Helping Carlisle" Pancrazio replied to me, moving slightly so he could reach the mouse of the computer. I frowned and dropped my hands. I sat down on top of the desk. My legs swinging by Pancrazio's seat.

"With what?" I asked.

"Making a contraceptive pill for you and Nessie" he replied.

"Huh" I mumbled. He had lost my interest already. I was happy Carlisle was doing this for us; I mean it was a more useful way than using other forms of contraception but it was taking my time away from my boyfriend. I pouted slightly when he looked up at me. He laughed and reached out his hand to rest on my thigh, he made soothing circles as he continued to write. I tried to ignore the electricity flowing through me with his skin against mine. I jumped off the table, pulling my skirt down slightly that had ridden up to the top of my thighs and began walking out of the room. I tried my best to sway my hips a little bit more as I walked out. I knew he'd be watching me walking away from him. I heard him chuckle slightly and I closed the door. Carlisle walked past me.

"Hello Chantelle" he greeted.

"Hey grandpa" I said as I continued the walk into the kitchen acting as innocent as I could.

Edward and Bella were sitting at the island counter. Edward had a grin on his face as he turned to look at me.

"Shut up" I mumbled, sitting next to my aunt.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I failed to seduce my boyfriend, clearly he's more interested in biology than me" I mumbled, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and taking a bite out of it.

Bella laughed and Edward still had his stupid grin on his face.

"Firstly, you might want to think about what exactly he's doing and why he wants to help Carlisle." Edward said raising his eyebrows. I blushed slightly when I realised that he wanted a contraceptive that would work for hybrids so that we could possibly have sex.

"Secondly, you didn't fail as bad as you thought" he smiled and sat back just as I heard Pancrazio enter the room. I grinned jumping up and turning to look at him.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" he laughed and walked right up to me. I stepped into his arms and handed Edward the apple.

"Bye" I told them and I led Pancrazio out the room.

"Why did she give you the apple?" Bella asked.

"God knows" he replied and I heard him put the apple on the table. I led Pancrazio out the door with a grin.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"Anywhere" I replied. "Let's run" I told him and started running for the forest line. He ran along my side and I kept having to pull my mini skirt down a bit as it rode up my body.

"I knew I should have changed" I muttered after a while. Zio laughed.

"I think you look hot" he told me. I turned to smile at him and he took my hand in his. It wouldn't last long though because I'd have to pull it away to pull my skirt back down.

"You do know you're bare foot right?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Since when are you against shoes?" he asked as we came to a halt. I shrugged and pulled him down next to a tree. I climbed onto his lap and rested my head next to his shoulder.

It was often we went running, just to get away from the house and be alone for a while.

"I'm not" I told him. "I just thought the only thing that goes with this skirt are ballet flats and I don't like running in them"

He laughed.

"Because trainers would just be wrong" he said.

"They would" I agreed with a sigh, I was glad to be back in his arms again, away from my family and scrutinising eyes.

He kissed my forehead and moved the hair from my face slightly before he kissed me again.

I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his face and looked up at him, I weaved my hands into his hair and pulled his face down to mine. I forced him into a kiss, quickly deepening it. He responded immediately and I positioned myself better on his lap without breaking the kiss. I was now straddling him with both my hands tangled him his hair as I kissed him. His hands were at my back, holding me against his body.

After a while, things started to heat up. As much as I really wanted to carry on, we were in the middle of a forest and there was no guarantee I wouldn't go home pregnant.

I giggled, trying my best to move back. His hands were now on the back of my thighs and my skirt was nearly around my waist. I tugged it down quickly before he had a chance to look down. He frowned at me when I stepped off him.

"Keep working on that pill and next time I won't have to stop" I smiled at him. He laughed and smiled adoringly at me. "Come on let's get back" I sighed and reached for his hand. He took it and stood up. He kept his hand in mine as we ran back home.

Edward and Emmett were just walking out the door as we reached home.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We were coming to find you" my dad said with a grin. I knew he was lying. We had an hour before anyone started looking for us. We had only been gone 40 minutes.

"No you weren't" I mumbled.

"We've decided on a weekend hunting trip, Most of us are going, it's only Carlisle that's staying behind to look after William and work on the pill some more." Edward replied.

"Ok"

"Do you guys want to come?" he added. A whole weekend, practically alone with my boyfriend? Ha no I was not going anywhere.

"Nah I'll stay here, I can look after William if grandpa wants to go." I offered, waiting for Pancrazio to answer.

"I'll probably stay too" he replied. I smiled slightly; glad we were on the same wavelength.

"You can talk to your grandpa about William but I don't think he's too bothered" Edward replied.

"Well it will be nice for you guys to all go out, without the kids" I laughed. Edward just smiled.

"Is that ok with you dad?" I asked, feeling the need to ask my father's permission to be alone with my boyfriend.

"Yeah it's fine, but what were you doing out there?" my father asked us. I blushed involuntarily, hoping my face wouldn't change his mind about allowing me to stay home. I don't think he had really thought about the fact Zio and I would be alone, and the only other living person within ten miles would be a month old baby, or maybe he did and just trusted us. I wasn't too sure.

"Nothing" I mumbled not able to meet my father's eyes.

"Is that all you do on these 'runs' of yours? Make out?" he asked.

"No" I defended us; although it had been exactly what we did. We normally went for a run just to get some fresh air or a chance to talk; it didn't normally end as heatedly as it did.

"Let them be Em" Edward laughed slightly. Emmett turned to look at Pancrazio. He used his two fingers to point at his eyes then at Pancrazio, as if to say 'I'll be watching you'. Edward slapped his hand on the back of my father's back and pushed him towards the forest line.

_Thanks._ I mumbled in my head for my uncle as I walked into the house.

I found my grandfather in the study, no shock there.

"Hey grandpa" I greeted him.

"Hello dear" he looked up.

"Why don't you go hunting with the others, I can look after William" I told him, his eyes narrowed a little.

"And I'll work more on the pill whilst you're gone" Zio added.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking between us.

"Absolutely" I smiled at him.

"You don't know how to look after a baby Chanti" he told me.

"Oh please, I remember Eddie as a baby and it's not like Renesmee didn't pick it up quickly enough. I'll be fine and ill ring Bella or my mom if I'm not sure of anything. You should go with the others" I told him.

"Alright, I _am_ quite thirsty" he sighed and stood up from his desk. "Zio, I think I'm pretty much done, its only mass producing it that's the problem now-" he began speaking to Zio and I zoned all the medical talk out. I walked out the room to see my mom coming down the stairs in a rather fashionable outfit for just hunting.

"Hello sweetie" she greeted me.

"Hi mom" I mumbled staring at her outfit. "Isn't that a bit too extravagant for hunting?" I asked her raising my eyebrows. She laughed a little.

"Not at all" she smiled and walked over to me. She placed a kiss on my forehead. "Be good for Carlisle"

"Carlisle's not staying." I told her. She frowned.

"Who is going to be looking after William?" she asked.

"Me" I smiled. "Zio will be here too and ill ring if I'm not sure of anything" I told her, she laughed.

"I can't believe your father is letting you get away with that. Alright, just... be safe, please, for the love of god" she told me with a sweet smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry mom, I'll still be a nun when you get back." She laughed.

"It's going to be your only opportunity for a while, just remember that" she told me. My eyes widened.

"Are you telling me to have sex with my boyfriend this weekend?" I asked astounded. She just smiled and began walking out.

"Are you serious?" I asked my voice rising in shock.

"You're an adult sweetie, I'm not so against the things you do but just be careful and don't let your father know just yet" she called after me just as Bella entered the hall.

"What was that about?" she asked me as she came over.

"I think… I _think_..." I emphasised, ensure of what really just happened. "My mom just gave me permission to lose my virginity" I said quietly. Bella laughed lightly, she leant forward and kissed my forehead, just how my mom had.

"well don't feel pressured honey, if you don't want it then you don't have to, just do what you think is right, no one will look down on you, your mother will certainly not and neither will I" she said to me, her hand stroking my hair.

"Thanks" I mumbled in return, it seemed far less awkward hearing it from my aunt than from my mom.

"we'll see you when you get back and if you need to talk to me at all just catch my attention and we can go into my room ok?" she asked. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Bye" she said with a smile and followed my mom out the house.

"See ya kid" Jasper said and ran his hand through my hair, I scowled at him and Zio and I said goodbye to the rest of our family.

After they all left I walked into the living room, still thinking over the things my mom and aunt had said to me. Zio went into the study and I took William out of the moses basket.

"Hey little man" I said to him with a smile. He sat perfectly content in my arms. He always reacted slightly when one of the vampires held him since he was so used to having warm parents but I guess I reminded him of his mom. He fell asleep peacefully in my arms. I watched the TV with the volume on low.

"Don't tell me you want one too" I heard Zio from the door. I nearly jumped out my skin. He just smiled at me and sat down.

"No" I laughed. "Not yet" I added. I saw an expression cross his face and I wasn't quite sure what it meant. I really didn't want to have the kid conversation with him.

"So I'm actually surprised this is happening" Zio said to me changing the subject, it didn't seem he wanted to talk about it either.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I adjusted William in my arms. He curled into my waist a little more.

"I'm surprised they let us stay here alone" he added.

"Ah yeah. Me too actually but then it's good that they trust us" I told him as William began to stir a little.

"I need to talk to you" he said quietly, he seemed scared. My head turned to see him looking down at his lap.

"About?" I asked waiting for him to answer. My heart sped up, wondering what the hell he had to talk to me about that was so serious.

"Don't be mad with me ok? It's only a week" he began, my eyes narrowed and I encouraged him to continue. "Alice has been doing some research for me, she has a friend in Italy that found my mother's family" he began, my eyes widened. "Some of them had name changes that's why it was so hard for us to find them when we were in Italy." He added, before pausing slightly. "I'm going to go and meet them" he told me. My breath caught.

"I'm coming with you" I told him and he shook his head.

"No you're not"

I frowned, and I couldn't help the lump rising in my throat. I swallowed it back, determined not to cry.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice angry.

"Because you need to stay here. Em and Rose aren't going to let you go again especially in school time."

"I don't care what they say, I'm an adult and I can go if I want to" I said to him.

"Chanti, you won't be seeing your family for a while, and you'll have to wait another week to see Nessie and Eddie" he tried to persuade me.

"You're going in the next few days?" I asked my voice rising and he nodded. "When?" I asked.

"Tuesday morning"

"But…" I said trailing off; I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I looked down to William waking up. "I have to feed him" I said immediately changing the subject as William started to cry. I stood up and walked out the room. I took a bottle out of the fridge and began warming it up. I couldn't help the silent sobs that came out of me; I just hoped William's crying was too loud for Zio to hear me. I sat on the stool and began feeding him as the silent tears fell from my face.

"Why are you crying? I'm not leaving you forever" Zio said walking into the kitchen and sitting next to me. I ignored him and continued feeding the baby. "Chantelle please" he begged me; it just made me cry harder. William had finished the bottle and I put it on the table. Zio took him out of my arms without me really registering it and disappeared out the room. He came back in and sat back down where he was before. He reached across to me and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed shakily and rested my head on his shoulder. "Can you tell me why you're crying please?" he asked.

"I'm not" I tried to hide it.

"You are" he whispered back.

"I just don't see why you have to go without me" I told him.

"Because I do." Was all he replied with. My fist closed with his shirt between my fingers. It was pulled down a bit and I could see the top of his chest.

"Ok, but if you don't want me to kick up a fuss and just let you go, will you do something for me?" I asked him, I didn't know why I was saying this, the words were just coming out and I couldn't control them. My mom's words echoed through my head. 'It's going to be your only opportunity for a while, just remember that'. I had thought about this before but I never thought we'd have a chance unless we got married or something, it seemed the perfect opportunity and I couldn't seem to allow myself to let it go.

"Anything" he replied to me. His hand moved up and down my side slightly and I shivered. I twisted round on his body so I was straddling him and I crushed my lips to his. I kissed him for everything I was worth and I waited until he got the hint, my hands went down to the bottom of his shirt and I began pulling it up.

"Chantelle…" he began cutting me off. "Yes I would, I _really_ would but we have no contraception, we can't" he said sadly.

"There are other ways than just the pill you know" I reminded him. He sighed.

"You have any?" he asked, I smiled wider.

"No but Jacob does" I grinned at him. He groaned and moved me from his lap. He took my hand and began leading me up the stairs. "Wait" I told him and went into the living room, William was fast asleep again and I knew we had a good few hours before he would wake up. "Ok" I said with a skip in my step, I was a little too excited, I took Zio's hand and we made our way to my bedroom.

* * *

**I was originally going to go straight to when Zio left and mention their little weekend together but then I thought, I've been lacking too much of these two so I decided to write this out. Next chapter will be him leaving and a few of the Cullen's are gunna be shocked to find out Miss Chantelle isn't as innocent as they thought.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Big thank you to the wave of new readers, i get this every now and then and it makes my entire week, so thank you to all of you who reviewed that they had just started reading my stories, and those who finished them all in a few days... well done. haha. It means a lot to me, so thank you.**

**I cant believe im actually posting this chapter, i had this written (or the most of it) back before Chantelle and Pancrazio started dating. I wrote it as a fun little dramatic scene between Emmett and Pancrazio, i decided to keep it and fill in the gaps. It may be OOC, maybe not but i decided id have a little fun, after all i never really got to write Edward exploding in anger because of Jacob - not like this anyway.**

**Little warning for a some strong language, naughty Emmett.**

**Chapter 68: Taking Advantage**

**PANCRAZIO'S POV**

The weekend I had with Chantelle went entirely too fast. Sunday night had arrived and the Cullen's were home, I was extra careful not to think about this weekend around anyone but I was pretty sure Edward already knew, he kept giving me sly looks but I was trying my best to avoid his gaze.

Chantelle and I were in the kitchen getting some lunch. She was humming as she made herself a sandwich. I was just smiling at her, I didn't know if it was actually possible but I was more in love with her now than I ever had been before.

"What?" she laughed, she blushed slightly. I shook my head, determined not to say what I thought out loud in case one of the vampires heard.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a laugh, I just smiled but nodded, my eyes going down her body, I knew she caught onto it. She walked over to me and brushed her body against mine before she kissed my jaw.

"Don't do that," I growled.

"They're gunna find out eventually" she said as she chewed a sandwich.

"Let's not make it too obvious though ok?" I hissed in a whisper, slightly worried. I hadn't thought about what would happen afterward and I didn't know why Chantelle wasn't even concerned about how her family was going to react to this.

"Why are you so damn calm?" I asked in a very low hush, she frowned at me. "Do you think our family is going to be jumping for joy for us?" I asked my voice rising slightly. She smiled and shook her head.

"My mom doesn't care and Bella was all for it too. We'll be fine, no one will go against them two anyway," she hissed in reply.

"What do you mean your mom doesn't care? Have you already told her?" I asked, frowning in confusion, she shook her head and took a bite out of her food.

"My mom told me that us being alone was the perfect opportunity, she was the one that gave me the idea," she informed me. I stared at her in shock. That didn't sound like Rosalie at all.

"That doesn't sound like your mom" I observed. She shrugged.

"She said it I swear" she told me. I frowned again.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had received a personal warning from Rosalie not long ago, to just let her know when to expect it. She wasn't the type of person just to plant the idea in Chantelle's head, she wanted to keep her daughter young as long as possible, I knew that, as did Emmett. Chantelle nodded towards me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" she asked, she seemed offended by the way I was looking at her.

"Did you force your mom to tell you it was ok?" I asked. She looked astounded that I would say such a thing.

"No!" she almost shouted. I shushed her but she was still angry. "I didn't make my mom say anything! She said it with her own will, I don't do that," she said to me, her beautiful face creased in shock and annoyance.

"You've done it before," I reminded her, Jasper told me about the time before I came to live with them and Chantelle had literally changed the mind of everyone in her family to make them believe her boyfriend at the time, Alex, was a good guy, even though she knew he wasn't.

She looked hurt and I realised maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that time.

"I wouldn't do that again! I would never use my ability like that for something so little. I wouldn't change my mom's mind just to have sex with you Pancrazio; I probably would have done it anyway no matter what my mom said at that point, I would have also consulted her properly if she hadn't given me the idea in the first place. It wasn't even me who mentioned it. Go ask my mom." She said angrily.

"Alright, I believe you." I told her as calmly as possible. "Can we just not talk about it until we manage to let a few people in the family know? It will be easier if we just let the ones less likely to explode know first." I mentioned. She nodded.

"Well I'm not going to go out screaming 'I had sex with my boyfriend' am I?" she asked, I shook my head, I hope not. I smiled at her and she began walking towards the door.

"Good," I told her, I was just about to say sorry for accusing her of using her ability wrongly but before I knew it, I was against the wall, it all happened in the blink of an eye, my feet 3 feet off the ground, Emmett's extremely angry face right in front of me. His stone hand was a tight vice around my neck, and I clawed at his arm, even though I knew it was useless. Clearly we haven't been talking quietly enough; I looked to my right to see Chantelle, her face pure shock as she watched the scene frozen in her place. My eyes started to blur and I felt the need for oxygen burning in my lungs. It was painful as I tried to gasp for air but Emmett's grasp on my neck was too tight, he had blocked the way for the oxygen to meet my body. My limbs started to relax and my hold on Emmett's hand loosened in weakness. My eyes were still wide, fixed on the angry burning man in front of me. I could hear the cries of Chantelle but they seemed so distant she didn't seem like she was right next to me.

"EMMETT!... DADDY!" she was screaming in attempt to get his attention. Just as I thought I was dead the hand disappeared from my neck and I fell to the floor to a ball. I clutched my neck and gasped as the oxygen raced to my lungs. I took gulps and gulps of air. I looked up to see Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward restraining Emmett at the opposite end of the room, his eyes still burning while they locked on mine. I looked at him, shame and guilt filling my body. I had taken advantage of his acceptance of me and I knew that now.

Alice, Esme and Bella were helping me sit up, checking I was still alive and I could breath. Alice ran her cold hand down my cheek and she blocked my view of Emmett, her face was so scared and worried at that point I felt a surge of warmth as if I was looking at my mother's face seeing her child close to death.

It wasn't the cold hands on my body that knocked me out of the trance I had with Alice, it was the warm pair of hands I had been feeling all weekend. Chantelle pulled me into her for a hug. She had tears falling down her face silently as she held me. I tried my best to calm my breathing and I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her comfort. It was at this that Emmett let out a menacing growl across the room.

"EMMETT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rosalie ordered him. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she screamed at him when he finally tore his eyes away from me to look at his wife.

"He fucked her!" he roared. It was so loud I wondered who in the surrounding neighbourhood had heard it. I flinched at the horrible word he had used for it.

"Emmett!" Esme scowled at him.

"Alright no need to tell the world!" Jasper told him. Emmett just glared at Jasper; the glare was hostile and blaming as if he blamed Jasper for my doings. I realised I wasn't the only one who thought of Jasper as my father.

"Emmett calm down" Rosalie ordered him again.

"He had sex with her!" he told her again, as if the first time didn't get through to her.

"I heard you the first time Emmett," Rosalie growled. "That is still no excuse for what you did, you could have killed him!" she scowled.

"So…" he mumbled, his eyes locking on mine again, I was still holding Chantelle, her sobs rocking through her body as she held me. "I wish I had" he said even lower, the hurt washed through me as I heard this from someone who was meant to be my family.

I heard Jasper growl, his grip on Emmett's arm tightened. Rosalie pushed on Emmett's chest and he actually stumbled backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do we kill members of our family?" she asked him, her tone stern as if she was disciplining a naughty child.

"He took my little girls innocence" he mumbled, his eyes locking with Rosalie's as if he was expecting her and only her to understand.

"That does not call for you to try and kill him! Could you imagine what it would have done to Chantelle? You would have not only crushed the souls of Jasper and Alice and every other member of this family but you would have killed Chantelle. You would have pulled her heart from her chest and crushed it in your own hands and left her to try and live without it. How could you even consider doing that to your own daughter? How could you justify causing that much pain to your baby girl? She would never forgive you for the rest of eternity!" Rosalie explained in a hiss. Chantelle's tears rocked through her body again hearing those words. I suddenly got the feeling Rosalie understood mine and Chantelle's relationship better than he did, maybe Chantelle was right in the fact Rosalie had given her 'permission'. "Imagine if it was me" she told him, his face softened at her words and he looked over to me again.

I took the opportunity to try and explain myself and see if I could make this better. I opened my mouth to talk.

"Emmett…" I began, my voice was raspy from him strangling me and the fact Chantelle was holding me so tight but he cut me off.

"Don't even speak," he growled at me. Rosalie slapped his chest again and his eyes flew to her face.

"What if she's pregnant? Carlisle hasn't finished the pill yet! They didn't use contraception" he told her, using this for a way to gain her trust back. I saw the flicker of something in her face and she turned to look at us, as if she wanted confirmation.

"I will not have my daughter turn into some modern day slut that gets pregnant at 16!" he told her, I saw a few members turn their heads to Emmett in shock. It was Edward's face I noticed the most. The hurt there, Emmett looked over and his face dropped in realisation. "Aw man I didn't mean it like that" he mumbled to his brother.

"Yes you did" Edward told him blankly.

"Nessie's different," he argued, trying to gain Edward's faith back. His face didn't change. I could see Bella; her face was a mask of hurt.

"Nessie is no different; she still got pregnant at 16." Chantelle mumbled pulling away from me. "But that does not make her a slut." She glared at her father. "Jacob's her imprint"

"Exactly!" Emmett said pointing at his daughter. "Jacob and Nessie will be together forever, they're married and are happy and are in love. Their relationship is the kind you're meant to get babies out of," he said happy that he was beginning to explain himself. But that meant if he accepted Nessie and Jacob he didn't think mine and Chantelle's connection was as strong. Chantelle caught onto this too, her face twisted into a scowl.

"And you think Zio and I aren't as strong as them? That just because we haven't 'imprinted' that we're not in love or happy?" she asked him.

"No sweetheart he doesn't mean that," Rosalie tried to assure her daughter.

"Yes he does!" Chantelle growled. She stood up but I caught her wrist. Unable to find the energy to stand up, I used all my strength to stop her from going over there. She shook my hand off like it was a fly on her arm. It was quickly replaced by Bella's she was stopping Chantelle from getting closer. Not that she could do anything to him but it was for precaution. I saw Chantelle take comfort in Bella, her hand gripped Bella's in hers.

"You know sometimes I wish Edward and Bella had been my parents like they were meant to, not you! They clearly understand me better than you!" She nearly screamed. I saw the hurt on Rosalie's face, and I think Chantelle did too, she changed the subject slightly and I knew she had just regretted what she said.

"I LOVE him dad, so damn much and I don't know how you can't see that! Just because we don't have a special word for our relationship doesn't mean we're not any less in love than Nessie and Jacob. I love him so much that if you had killed him tonight I wouldn't hate you eternity like mom said, I would go all Edward on you and jump off a cliff or something so I could die too." She told him, Emmett's face dropped. I saw Edward's eyes flicker to Bella before looking back at Chantelle.

"I didn't realise you felt that way-" he mumbled.

"I haven't finished!" she cut him off. "I love him like you love mom, like Bella loves Edward and Alice loves Jasper. He is my soul mate and I can't believe you would question that." She explained, her voice softening, but it was now betrayal that coated her words not anger, I could still hear her voice cracking slightly with her tears. "It wasn't the way I wanted you to find out and for that I am sorry but you could have been more civil about it. You didn't even ask us if we used contraception. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm not going sprout a baby bump in the next few months dad because we were safe!" she told him, her anger starting again. Emmett looked to Edward for confirmation and Edward nodded.

"It's so damn embarrassing to tell you that but you got me mad! You can't even trust me when I say it; you have to get it out of Edward! I understand I'm your little girl and I know you'll forever see me as your little girl; I don't want that to change. You're my daddy and I'll always love you but you have to understand I'm not a child anymore and you can't keep me a child. I'm an adult." She told him, her voice softening and I knew her tears were starting up again. Bella ran her hand soothingly up and down Chantelle's arm.

"I'm sorry" Emmett choked out. I was sure he was about to cry. "I was just so overwhelmed with the anger I felt. You had both promised me you'd wait and I felt so much rage that you would betray me. I shouldn't have dealt with it the way I did and for that I am sorry. To both of you" he said looking at me.

"Can I speak now?" I asked quietly my voice still raspy, I desperately needed some blood. Having near death experiences sure kills your energy, Emmett nodded slightly. "You're not the only one that needs to apologize. I understand that. You placed your trust in me and I did betray you so I am very deeply sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact you had accepted me as your daughter's boyfriend. You seemed to relaxed most of the time I was with her I didn't expect your reaction to be so strong.

"Still, that shouldn't have swayed my decision. I should have waited until the pill was ready and I should have waited until after I had spoken to you. I realise that and I am sincerely sorry for my mistake, i was caught up in the moment." I said as genuine as I could. He nodded slightly.

"You make that sound all this was your fault. I had a part in it too" Chantelle told me before she turned to look at her father. "I am sorry daddy, I know you found that Nessie and Jacob waiting until their wedding night to have sex was very honourable and I know you expected that from me, even if you never voiced your opinion and so I am sorry for ruining that for you, I am also sorry that you found out the way you did but I am not sorry for doing it." She told him. His eyes narrowed slightly but he tried his best to hide it.

"You can let me go, I'm not going to hurt him," Emmett said to his brothers. Edward and Jasper looked at each other warily before they dropped their grip; neither of them stepped away from Emmett.

"Rose," Emmett said and began walking out the house Jasper moved alongside him to stop him making his way to me, Emmett just rolled his eyes and waited for Rosalie to follow. She gave Chantelle a quick kiss on the forehead and followed her husband out the house. When they left Chantelle let out a sigh and sat down where she was standing. I gained the energy to move over to her and she pulled me into another hug. Bella was still standing by her; I could see she was torn with what to do.

_Can we be alone for a while? _I asked in my head looking at Edward. He nodded and took Bella's hand. Everyone filed out except Alice who lingered behind a bit.

"I'm ok," I assured her, her eyes flickered from me to Chantelle. "I promise," I said again and Jasper gave her a little tug. Chantelle and I were left in the hall, still on the ground.

She turned to look at me, her tear stained face broke my heart.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Don't be silly," I told her and stood up; I ran my hand along my neck where Emmett had his hand. She frowned at me.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, I shook my head and moved over to sit on the step. She walked over to me and sat down on my lap. Her hands touched my neck and she bent down and kissed my skin.

I secured my arms around her so she was against my chest. We stayed like that for a while in just silence. When the door opened Chantelle flinched slightly, when she saw it was her parents she jumped off my lap. Emmett noticed but didn't say anything regarding it.

"I am very sorry for the way I behaved; I should not have reacted like that. I should not have said the things I did, and Pancrazio I am very sorry for hurting you." Emmett said, it sounded like a rehearsed speech, I saw Rose nod approvingly then she nudged him to say more. "I am not against this… relationship, and if you were to decide to… do it again, I will not react again the way I did. I understand you are both adults and I won't even tease you about it" he recited. Rose nudged him again. "And I love you," he added looking at Chantelle.

Chantelle just ran up to her father and hugged his waist. A smile broke across his lips and he returned the hug. Rosalie also smiled at his side before looking over at me. I grimaced slightly and she came over to me. She sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I gave Chantelle the idea and I am deeply sorry for any part I played this weekend, I am sorry for my husband but I can assure you he will never do anything like that again." She whispered to me. I turned to look at her, and I nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled, she leant forward and kissed my temple before standing up and walking over to Emmett and Chantelle still hugging.

"Zio," I heard from upstairs as I watched the scene, I turned to see Alice standing at the top of the stairs. I stood up and followed her up, she led me into my room and I could see a suitcase on the bed.

"Are you ok?" she asked me again, I smiled at her before I nodded. She stepped forward and ran her cold hand over the mark on my neck. "There's a slight bruise but I don't think it will stay there for long," she informed me. I just nodded and sat down on the bed. She walked over to my wardrobe and started pulling things out.

"I don't need all that Alice," I laughed. She pulled another one out.

"Yes you do," she told me as she continued to pack whilst I sat on my bed and watched her. I laughed as I watched.

"Alice I really don't need a bathing suit. I'm not going swimming," I told her.

"You never know, you have to be prepared," she told me.

"Alice" I laughed again, I was finding this more amusing that anything else. She was packing allsorts that I knew I wouldn't need.

"Zio you have to be prepared." She told me.

"I'm only going for a week, if that," I told her. She ignored me and carried on. I thought it was now best to cut in. I grabbed her wrist in my hand to stop her reaching for a fourth towel.

"I'll be fine _mom_," I told her in a voice no higher than a whisper. I had never called her mom before but it was moments like this that made me see her for who she was in my life, my mother. She sighed and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I worry too much about you," she said to me.

"I know you do," I smiled; I leant forward and pulled her into a hug. "But I'll be ok" I told her again. "I'm not a baby anymore," I said pulling away. She smiled at me slightly, she hadn't known me as a baby, but she'd known me as a child, she got the idea. She carried on packing, this time more reasonable pieces.

"I'm coming back." I told her. "You are my family."

"I know" She smiled at me. The rest of the packing was done in silence and before I knew it, it was Tuesday morning. Only Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Chantelle came with me to the airport. The others were going hunting again before Nessie and Jacob got back later that day.

I was just about to go through security where my family couldn't follow.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Chantelle said to me with a frown.

"I gave you what you wanted, so now you have to let me go," I reminded her, she blushed slightly. I took her hand and led her forward a bit away from our family.

"Promise you'll come back to me," she begged me, tears suddenly falling from her eyes.

"Of course I will," I almost laughed, she was acting so silly.

"Promise," she cried again, her eyes locked on my mouth, as if she needed to see me say it.

"Chantelle," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her body, I reached one hand up to her face and tilted it slightly. "Look at me," I whispered to her, her eyes didn't move from my mouth. "Please look at me," I whispered even lower. She finally moved her eyes to lock on mine. I smiled as her ocean blue eyes scanned mine. I knew she was scared after what had happened with Emmett that I wouldn't want to be with her anymore and it was like she hadn't believed a word she had told him about us being soul mates. "Chantelle Lauren Cullen, I promise you, I will return to your arms by this time next week. I will come back to you. I would never leave you." I told her, it was the most genuine thing I had ever said to her apart from I love you. Her tears were falling silently. "I love you more than words can say," I whispered to her, my eyes locked on hers as my lips touched hers in a light kiss. She let out a sigh and rested her forehead back against mine.

"I love you too," she told me, her eyes dropping again to my lips, this time she pulled me into a strong, longing kiss. It took me by surprise for a second but my hesitation wasn't long before I responded to her. I kissed her long and deep until we finally had to pull away to breathe.

"I will see you again very soon my princess," I smiled at her, she smiled back, she loved it when I called her my princess. I don't know if it was the child in her or simply because she loved to be at the top of the pyramid but she always gave me the biggest smile.

"Bye," she choked out and finally pulled away from me.

"It's not forever," I smiled at her reluctance to pull away from me. I took a step away from her, stopping me from taking her back into my arms.

"It feels like it," she mumbled, looking longingly towards me. "I haven't spent one day away from you since you were 7 years old" she said, her voice breaking. Rosalie's arms encircled Chantelle and she pulled her into a hug. Chantelle held her mother but her eyes were still locked on me.

"One week. I will see you soon," I promised her then turned back to our family watching on, I gave them a quick wave and turned around, heading through security, fighting back tears as if I was never going to see them all again.

* * *

**Zio will be back, don't read into the last line too much :) Its back to Nessie and Jake next chapter then some Eddie and Chloe.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Don't yell at me please :) Im sorry I kinda forgot about updating, been reading Gempire's stories and have been addicted, honestly I know a few of you have messaged me saying you have been reading her stories but those who have been reluctant, go! Theyre amazing! I haven't been this addicted to a fanfiction story in a long time. Heck, I wouldn't even mind if you guys stopped reading mine to read hers, theyre totally worth it! Anywho. Enough of my rec's. Chapter 69; I know I said this was going to be Jacob and Nessie but a lot of people have been requesting Bella's point of view so I decided I would change this chapter around to include her, I kind of missed her too.**

**Chapter 69: Spending time with my grandson**

**BELLA**

I couldn't describe the feeling I got when I was with my grandson. It felt strange thinking those words as I looked at little William. He was my grandson. I was a grandmother.

Those words seemed so wrong in my head and yet when I saw him they seemed so right.

I barely felt older than 18. I knew I was physically 18 but I was meant to be in my late 20's now but I didn't feel like that at all.

I wondered what my life would have been like if I never met Edward. I shivered at the thought. Would I be through with university and married by now? Would I have a human child calling me momma?

"What are you thinking about?" those famous words came from my husband's lips. I turned from William to look up at him by the side of our bed.

"Just life in general, and the fact I don't feel old enough to be a grandmother" I told him. He just smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and put his hand over William's torso, he giggled in delight as Edward tickled him.

"We've had this conversation a million times Bella" he laughed. He was right, I had often told him this, and it was normally when I was alone with William.

"I know" I sighed and rested my head next to William's tiny body. When Edward retracted his hand William turned his head to look at me next to him. His eyes locked with mine and I smiled at him. He just lay there silently watching me. His big brown eyes reminded me more of Jacob than Nessie, he was staring at me the way my best friend does. I reached out and stroked his fast growing tuff of hair and leant forward to kiss his forehead.

"Beautiful baby" I cooed to him, he let out a giggle.

"He likes your voice" Edward said to me, I looked up at him.

"You can understand him?" I asked. He nodded,

"His mind is getting clearer and clearer. It's not like Nessie and Chantelle. They had coherent thoughts right from their birth, following a human babies development is very different. He doesn't have thoughts, more like pictures and feelings associated to the faces. When he sees Nessie he feels complete, he loves her very much. It's the same with Jacob. He knows they're his parents and that they are the people who keep him safe and love him. But now he's starting to really recognise the rest of us. You remind him of his momma. He can't make the link that you're her mother but he knows you're meant to mean something to him. He gets a nice feeling when he hears your voice, I can't really explain it. He likes it anyway." Edward told me. I smiled down at William now looking at Edward with his wide eyes. "He likes mine too" he laughed. I smiled and reached down to kiss William's forehead.

"Of course he does" I whispered into his soft baby skin. William did a little yawn and his eyes started to flutter closed. His head tilted to the side and his little hands unclenched. I reached out and put my finger over his little palm. His hand retracted, keeping my finger in his grasp. I smiled at him; I couldn't get over how much I loved this little baby. Edward walked out the room and came back with his blue blanket from William's crib. He came over and motioned me to move slightly. I didn't want to pull my finger from William's grasp so I moved allowing Edward to move the baby to the middle of the bed. He positioned him by our pillows and placed the blanket over him and my wrist. I lay down next to him and he barely stirred.

I stayed there whilst William slept mostly in silence. Edward walked out after about 10 minutes to go and see what the other men in the house were doing. I heard Chantelle come out of her room about 20 minutes later. I listened carefully to see where she was going to go. She hadn't really been out her room other than to eat since Pancrazio left that morning. She walked into Nessie's old room but quickly exited. I heard her knock at my door.

"Come in Chanti" I said in a whisper and she looked in carefully.

"Oh sorry" she told me opening the door a little.

"It's ok" I smiled at her. She looked down at William who was still fast asleep.

"I wanted to come check on him, I like spending time with him" she said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Come lie with us then" I told her and she slowly walked over and lay on Edwards side of the bed. She reached out and slowly stroked William's cheek.

"I miss Nessie" she said quietly.

"She'll be here soon" I told her with a smile.

"Yeah" she mumbled.

"He will be back soon too" I told her, knowing who she really missed the most.

"I know" she whispered even lower. "You know, when my dad attacked him?" she asked I nodded in response. "And you know he thought I was pregnant?" she asked. I nodded again, wondering what she was leading onto, she said she used contraception. She wasn't lying was she? "I kinda wish I was" she admitted. I frowned slightly at my niece, Chantelle loved babies, I knew that but she never expressed her wish to ever want one. She always said she'd rather look after someone else's than have her own. She didn't want the hassle.

"Why do you say that?" I asked carefully, I suddenly felt like Rosalie should be here, not me. Then I remembered what she said about wishing Edward and I were her parents. I really had to knock her out of that. I knew she regretted saying it but I also knew it was partly the truth. She knew Edward and I were the parents her mother had wished for; she seemed to only bring it up when she was angry though.

"Maybe Zio wouldn't have left." She said in a whisper, still watching William, she didn't make a move to look up at me.

"Sweetheart, Zio isn't gone forever, you know this. He'll be back in a week just watch. I don't think he could last longer than that without you. You don't need to get pregnant to make him stay. He's just finding himself. He needs closure about his mother. He has siblings out there and I don't blame him for wanting to meet them." I tried to tell her. She sighed with a little nod.

"I know but it seems like it's been forever already and he's only been gone a few hours. What am I gunna be like after a week?" she said her voice rising in hysteria; she was really affected by this.

"I know how you feel Chanti. I know it's hard to be away from him but just try to think; it could be a lot worse, and he _will_ be back soon." I told her. William began to stir and he dropped my finger from his grasp. "Honestly Chantelle, when Nessie is back the week will go by in a second" I told her as William started to cry. I moved so I could take him from the bed and I stood up with him in my grasp. I began walking out the room and I noticed Chantelle stayed behind on my bed. I left her there and walked down the stairs.

"Hungry" Edward told me and I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. I took out a ready-made bottle and began heating it up.

I left William with Edward to be fed and made my way back up the stairs. Chantelle wasn't on the bed but I turned to see her by my dressing table, she had a picture in her hands and I walked over to see it was one of Renesmee, Eddie and her when they were little.

"Do you miss being little?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. It's weird not being the baby of the family anymore" she laughed putting the frame back down.

"You still are. There is just another generation now" I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She leant into me with a sigh.

We stayed standing there for nearly a minute before I heard someone walk outside. I frowned as I realised everyone was leaving the house. I moved away from Chantelle and down the stairs. I found Edward in the living room.

"They're going hunting again" he told me.

"Again?" I asked with a sigh.

"Rose, Alice and jasper didn't go before, Esme and Carlisle were with William when we went so they're going too." He informed me.

"But Nessie is due back in less than 2 hours" I said with a frown.

"She'll still be here when they get back" he laughed

"Alright" I sighed. I saw Emmett on the couch; he was mindlessly watching the TV. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey big brother" I said with a nudge.

"Hi" he mumbled in return, I frowned at Emmett, he always had a comeback, and he was never depressed.

"What's up grumpy bones?" I asked. He didn't say anything; I just turned to Edward still holding William.

"He's just in one of those moods." Edward shrugged. I stood up from the couch, knowing who else was in one of 'those moods' I found Chantelle in the kitchen, she was looking into the fridge, it was full of food yet it seemed like she was looking at nothing.

"Go hug your dad" I told her. She frowned up at me. "he's in a sad mood too, I dunno if it was over what happened with you guys or something else but just go sit on his lap and remind him your still his little girl" I told her. She looked up at me but didn't really say anything. She closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. At first I thought she was going to go into her room and ignore what I said but she walked into the living room and crawled next to her dad on the couch. He looked down at his side and wrapped his arm around her before she crawled onto his lap and cuddled into him. I smiled at the scene and Emmett looked up at me, his arms securely around his daughter. Thank you. He mouthed; I nodded and walked out to give them some peace.

I found Edward in the music room with William, he was sitting by the piano but still had the baby in his arms. I held my hands out for William and Edward handed him over so he could play. I sat next to him and he started playing my lullaby before he drifted off into another song I didn't recognise.

"I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do."

He started to sing, it was rare he actually sang to me, he'd hum and play music but not normally sing. I soon realised that he was singing to me, about me. It was a song he had clearly written about how he felt about me.

"If i had only felt the warmth within your touch, if i had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, i would have known what i was living for all along. What I've been living for.

"Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line; every touch is a redefining phrase.

"I surrender who I've been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If i had only felt how it feels to be yours, well, i would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for.

"Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, when i saw you, well, i knew we'd tell it well. With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas. Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees."

I was smiling widely by the end of it. I reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered to him and he turned to look at me before he kissed me, it was only a quick brush of the lips but it said so much more than 'you're welcome'.

"I wrote it the other day when I was remembering what it was like when you were human. It just came to me" he laughed, he almost sounded embarrassed, if that was even possible after so many years together.

"I loved it, thank you" I told him again with a smile, he was acting shy and I couldn't help but find it adorable. Even after 2 kids and 1 grandkid later. I leant forward to kiss him again and I had to remember I had a baby in my arms.

We were soon interrupted when the door banged closed. It was definitely Nessie. No one else could be that loud, except maybe Chantelle.

Edward and I walked out into the hall to see no one there; I looked into the living room to see Nessie talking to Emmett.

"Hey uncle Em" she greeted him.

"Hey ness" he smiled at her, "id hug you but I don't really want to move" he admitted sheepishly. I noticed Chantelle was now fast asleep on his lap. Renesmee reached over and kissed Chantelle's forehead before standing up again.

"Nessie" I called out to her, her head shot up and a smile spread across her face when she saw her son. She ran over to me and took William from my arms. He woke up with the sudden movement. I was sure shed normally regret it but after not seeing her son for so long I don't think she cared. She lifted him so she could kiss his tiny face over and over. He giggled slightly and she smiled adoringly at her baby boy. She pulled him into a hug and stepped forward to give me one too. I couldn't help the smile on my face seeing Renesmee interact with her son.

"Bella" Jacob said behind me, I turned around and gave him a hug before he saw the tiny body perched on Nessie's shoulder and he reached out for him. Nessie handed him their son and turned to see Chantelle still on Emmett's lap but she was awake now and smiling at us. Nessie smiled back and walked over to her. She moved from her father's lap and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Nessie and she held her tightly.

I smiled at their sister moment, I knew Chantelle needed her.

"Where is everyone?" Renesmee asked turning to me

"Hunting. We stayed back in case you came home early." I answered.

"Ah" She mumbled.

"Hey kid" Emmett said pulling Nessie from behind. She laughed as he hugged her.

"Good to see you too uncle Em" she giggled. He grinned and put her down.

"Ness can I talk to you?" Chantelle asked her, Nessie nodded and Emmett went quiet. Nessie quickly followed Chantelle out.

"What's that about?" Jacob asked me, his son now asleep in his arms.

"Some developments have happened since you've been away, I think Chantelle needs some time with Nessie to clear her head a little" I answered him as I heard Chantelle's door close.

"Developments?" Jacob asked me, his voice quiet and his eyebrows rose.

"Emmett almost killed Pancrazio because he found out Chantelle and Pancrazio have been having sex without anyone knowing" Edward answered.

"Well… Rose and I sort of knew it was going to happen" I mentioned. I turned to see Emmett was no longer in the room.

"How?" Jacob asked me.

"We spoke to her before we left for the weekend hunting. They were alone this weekend and that's when they did it" I explained.

"Ah, so Emmett wasn't happy then?"

"Nope" I laughed. "He strangled him; he was almost dead before we stopped him. He was really angry" I told him. Jacob's eyes widened then looked at Edward. Edward let out a laugh.

"Nearly did" he grinned.

"What?" I asked, hating their little communication method.

"Jacob was just mentioning the fact I never tried to kill him, and that he was grateful I didn't react like that." Edward told me.

"Well..." Jacob mumbled. Clearly not appreciating the fact Edward voiced that he was grateful.

"Oh" I laughed then turned to Jacob. "Well you waited until you were married to Renesmee, Zio didn't" I hinted, my voice quiet.

"Eddie didn't either" Jacob reminded me.

"That's very true"

"But I think the point Bella is making, is if I was in Emmett's situation and I didn't have the reassurance of your imprint I probably would have hurt you somehow if you had sex with my daughter before marriage. The fact we're all so old fashioned doesn't help that. You don't find many couples now that are virgins when they get married. I am very proud that you two waited even though you both knew the depth of the connection between you. I think Emmett was just worried Zio was just another boyfriend to Chantelle; he would have rather her wait until she was sure. But I don't think it registered to him that she_ was _sure." Edward explained. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Where is Zio anyway?" Jacob asked.

"He's gone back to Italy" I told him, Jacob looked up at me in shock.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"No, he's coming back" I laughed. "He's just gone to meet his family. Alice found them for him" I explained.

"Ahhh"

"Jakey" Nessie's voice came from the top of the stairs. I raised my eyebrows at the fact she had called him that.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, whatever you want" he told her.

"Ok thanks, I want to be with Chanti" she told him.

"I understand" Jacob replied to his wife before she walked back towards the bedroom. Both Edward and I were looking at him.

"Shut up" he blushed and walked into the living room. I giggled as I followed him. I sat down next to him but couldn't stop laughing. "Bells" he warned. I did my best to stop laughing.

"Since when does she call you Jakey…? Jakey?" I asked with another laugh.

"She's always called me that" he almost growled.

"Not since she was 5" I smiled at him.

"Well you're not around half the time I spend with your daughter so I don't think you wanna know" he teased me back. I shivered slightly and leant away from him. "Exactly" he mused just as William began to stir.

"That kid wakes up every few hours. How you sleep with him at night is beyond me" I told him, Jacob just smiled. Lifting William to rest on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the world of a human baby bells." He said to me with a signature Jacob grin.

"If he's not sleeping he's crying and if he's not crying he's eating" I laughed. Jacob just smiled at me. William calmed down after Jacob moved him onto his shoulder; William had tucked his head into Jacob's neck and was asleep again in seconds. I smiled at the scene.

"Who would have thought you as a father" I laughed giving Jacob a bit of a nudge but not enough to wake the sleeping baby on his chest. He just smiled at me.

"Who would have thought you as a grandmother" he returned, my smile dropped and I groaned slightly.

"Don't" I warned him. He just smiled down at me and adjusted his arm to fit around my shoulders. His right arm was still wrapped around William, supporting him on his shoulder. I rested my head on his other shoulder and it was then I realised Edward had left the room giving us some space. Not that I minded but I hoped he realised I still wanted to thank him properly for that song.

It wasn't long before the rest of the family were back and it wasn't long before we heard a knock on the door, I knew it was either Emma and Seth or Zac coming to see Jake and Nessie.

I was currently in the living room with Nessie. It was just us and I was enjoying the time alone with my daughter. Nessie stood up to answer the door and I thought I'd go with her since I didn't want to be sitting alone. The door opened and a gust of wind came with it. My hands instinctively wrapped around Nessie's torso as the scent of Zac registered in my nose. She gasped and bent forward, this seemed to be a defence mechanism when she was trying to fight the urge for Zac's blood. Zac still didn't know how much his blood affected Nessie.

"Ness you ok? You're not pregnant again are you?" he asked, his face full of concern. I noticed Esther behind him but I wasn't long before she was in front of him.

"Just step back Zac" she warned.

"Why what's wrong with her?" he asked trying his best to reach around her.

"Your scent" Nessie said straightening up. "I'm ok" she assured me and I dropped my gasp. Esther's eyes narrowed on my hands falling from Nessie. She stood there protectively.

"I'm ok Esther" Nessie said. "It just hit me by surprise" she explained.

"Are you sure?" Esther asked, still not moving.

"Come on Ess I wanna see my friend" Zac moaned.

"I told you stop calling me that!" Esther almost growled. Zac just grinned at her.

"You know I won't"

"I do not tolerate people shortening my name; even you Zachary Matthew." She said, her tone strict. Nessie was trying not to laugh.

"The full name card, damn Zac what have you done to this girl?" she teased him. Zac rolled his eyes and tried to step around Esther. She was still standing like a rock, I knew she wanted him to apologize and I didn't blame her really. He stumbled on the way around and he threw his hand out to the wall to steady himself. He didn't fall but the scent registered in my nose. He had grazed his hand.

"Ouch" he mumbled and pulled his hand away from the wall.

Nessie almost screamed and I had my arms around her in a second. She was gasping.

"Zac!" I called. "Go! Now!" I ordered him. Zac looked shocked at us. Then looked down at his hand and saw the blood. It then registered in his head what we were.

"Crap" he mumbled, he then looked up to Esther.

"Come on" she sighed and took his other hand, pulling him away from the house. Nessie relaxed in my grasp and I could see she was angry with herself.

"I used to be so good" she was almost crying. She collapsed to the floor and I sat with her.

"I know" I said, I really didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine the pain she went through smelling Zac's blood, I never wanted to meet my singer if they were out there. I suddenly felt awful for Edward too, imagining what I put him through being so close to him every day.

"You haven't spent a lot of time with him since his return Nessie; you need to build that tolerance back up. You used to be so good with him; there was a point that if he drew blood you wouldn't react any more than if it was someone else. You just need to get that back. It's more important now than ever." Edward said soothingly to her, he sat down on the other side. She sighed.

"I know" she said, her hand caressing her own throat.

Jacob appeared then, his son still in his arms with a frown on his face as he came over to Nessie. He knelt down behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't an extravagant gesture but Nessie instantly relaxed. He didn't say anything, just rested his hand on her body and I got a glimpse of their connection that always seemed so mysterious to me. Something as simple as a touch, however insignificant it may seem from someone looking on, was extremely powerful.

I smiled at the simplicity of the moment and I think Edward caught onto it too, he felt her relax and he stood up, I mirrored him and walked around Nessie to Edward.

"I think I'll take her hunting" Jacob said standing up "can you look after William please?" he asked me, pulling William from his body.

"Of course" I said taking him in my arms. The baby stirred but relaxed again when he saw he was in my arms.

"Thanks" Jake mumbled and lifted Nessie effortlessly off the flood and placed her on her feet. I knew she was cut up about this whole singer thing and I hoped she wouldn't beat herself up about something that never happened. She had to understand none of us would let her hurt him. Jacob led Renesmee out the house and I walked into the living room with my grandson.

**ESTHER**

I led Zac away from the house. I never really questioned Nessie's control until now. She had always seemed so good with him. Zac walked quickly with me, I looked into his mind to see he was replaying the events over in his head. Seeing Nessie gasping in front of him. I led him into the populated area of La Push and stopped on the side of the road I reached for his hand and examined it.

"You'll be fine" I told him. "Just a scratch" I said dropping it. He was watching me carefully, as if he was expecting me to drain him dry of his blood. "I am two thousand years old; I have had much time to exercise my control. I will never harm you Zachary. Nessie is only a child. She lacks the control I have mastered over the years" I informed him, he seemed to relax as he looked down at me, he smiled slightly.

"Good to hear. And if you want me to stop calling you Es you need to stop calling me Zachary, only my mother calls me that. And Nessie when shes teasing me because she knows I don't like it" he mentioned.

"I can live with that. I will now refer to you as Zac as long as you refrain from shortening my name" I agreed with a nod. He smiled at me.

"Sometimes you sound so old" he mentioned.

"How do you mean?" I asked, not understanding his tone of voice.

"Sometimes I think modern times have caught up with you and you actually sound like the average teenage girl sometimes but then occasionally you'll say something that's not from this time. You'll go all formal and British. You know you sound British when you spoke just then don't you?" he asked.

"I am British, or partly. My mother was Persian and my father English. People didn't go on holidays as such then, my father was very adventurous, and he wanted to explore the rest of the world. I was sure he would have discovered America a millennia and a half early but he met my mother whilst travelling in the east and decided to stay with her in her home town. My mother was from the country you now called Iran. That is where my name originates. It was my mother's mother's name."

"I thought those witches brought you up, not your mother" he added as we started to walk through La Push.

"The granted my mother's wish to name me Esther. I have no middle name, no surname, I am simply Esther" I told him.

"I think it's a great name" he said enthusiastically to me. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you" I almost laughed, this conversation had gone awkward.

"Well like I said, sometimes it's obvious you're not from around here" he told me.

"I can understand that" I said as we reached the hotel on the tourist beach of La Push. "I must check on Lidiya. I am sorry your visit to your friend got cut short. I don't think she was expecting you to bleed."

"That's ok" he said to me. "I'll give her a call to make sure shes ok. Im kinda scared to go round there now." He admitted reluctantly.

"Alright" I said to him. "You want a lift back to Forks?" I asked.

"Can't I stay with you?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Oh well yeah I just assumed… never mind" I mumbled. I shouldn't assume he'd want to go home; he seemed more attached to me than Lidiya was. Although I found it kind of sweet, I was sure he was seeing this relationship developing a lot stronger than I was.

Lidiya was perfectly happy spending her time watching human TV although I didn't really understand how it was so entertaining.

"Hey Bella is Nessie ok?" I heard Zac ask on the phone.

"Yeah Zac. She just had a bit of a scare. Sorry if she scared you" I heard Bella on the other end.

"Don't worry about it, tell her im sorry for bleeding" Zac said with a nervous chuckle.

"I will" Bella laughed, the conversation died and they hung up.

"Why did Nessie react so strongly to me?" Zac asked walking up to me and sitting down by Lidiya.

"I told you. Shes only young" I said to him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"But Chloe is younger... in the vampire sense, and so are Lidiya and Eddie and Chantelle and Pancrazio. None of them have tried to drink my blood. Bella isn't that much older than Nessie, she didn't react at all." He said with a frown. I sighed and sat next to him. I didn't see the point of lying.

"You're her singer" I told him.

"Her what?" he asked.

"Her singer, that's what the Cullen's call it anyway. In Italy we call it La Tua Cantante. Your blood sings to Nessie, your scent taunts her to drink your blood. Every second you are with her she has to keep herself from drinking from you. You are more attractive to her than anyone else in the world, in the blood sense" I tried to explain. His eyes were wide.

"So shes gone almost 6 years trying to restrain herself?" he asked rather shocked. I nodded. "Does it cause her pain?" he asked. I nodded again.

"it's like a burning in your throat, ive felt her thirst through her mind and I couldn't imagine feeling that for myself, and it's even more intensified with full vampire's. It feels like there is something scratching down your throat and only the warm liquid will sooth the fire. The burn is intensified by millions with your singer and when that scent hits your nose, the urge to drain them dry is so great it takes an immense amount of will power to stop yourself. I don't know how Nessie managed it when she was with you every day but she had training from her father. Bella was Edward singer, Nessie was never intimate with you but Edward was with Bella, I can't fathom to understand how Edward ever managed it." I tried my best to explain to him the feeling of the burn in a vampire's throat, but I was sure he wouldn't truly understand unless he was ever turned into a vampire himself. I had never met my singer, if they were even out there but I had felt it through Nessie's mind and I had felt it through Edward's.

"That sounds… scary" he admitted and swallowed loudly.

"I apologize for scaring you. Nessie hasn't hurt you before, and I doubt she ever will, sometimes it's just hard for her. Shes never alone long enough with you to get the chance at hurting you anyway. Not that she would, her friendship with you is too deep within her, I am sure it would cause her great pain if she were to ever act on her desires, and the fear of that pain will keep her in control, if there isn't one of her family nearby. You have no need to worry."

"Well that's good" he smiled at me.

"Can I go see William?" Lidiya asked interrupting us.

"Later maybe, Nessie has just returned, allow her to spend time with her son," I told her and she sighed before returning to watch the TV.

Zac and I continued to talk about nothing in particular, I was sure he was putting off going back to the Cullen's, I just hoped I hadn't put the fear of his best friend in him forever.

* * *

**Felt I needed the extra bit on the end with Esther and Zac. This was just a fill in chapter really, next we will be back to Eddie and Chloe and whether or not shes pregnant :)**

**I don't normally like to quote songs or anything but I couldn't resist. After seeing breaking dawn ive been dying to get the lyrics of that song in my story, it's a beautiful song and I could listen to it all day. ****In case you guys want to know the name its Turning Page, by Sleeping At Last and it was written from Edwards point of view after the artist had seen the first 3 movies.**

**Anyone interested in what im doing after this story, check my blog :) I wont be doing a sequel as such but more like a collection of extras.. just read my latest post its all explained – bellanessiecullen. blogspot. com **

**Oh and this story is stretching on much longer than I expected : / there is just so much I need to get in before I end it. The chapters are probably going to be a lot longer like this one until the end, just to fit everything in the next 5 or 6 chapters.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Farren: I'll get working on them extras for you :) I'll definitely get them up on my blog soon.**

**Chapter 64: Going Home**

**EDDIE'S POV**

It had been a few weeks and we were about ready to go home. Chloe hadn't shown any signs of being pregnant and I told her maybe we should go back to the moon pool and try again but she was adamant the first time worked.

"Can you feel it or something?" I asked her, we were lying on our bed, and I didn't really know what time it was, just that it was dark.

"No" she replied.

"Then how are you so sure?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I just am" she told me. I sighed, wishing I could be as sure as her. She couldn't explain it to me, and even when I read her mind I didn't understand her way of thinking. She seemed to be going on complete faith.

"Im hungry" she said in the silence. I was just holding her against me, it felt nice to be holding her like this, I loved being intimate and everything but sometimes it was nice just to hold her.

"We went hunting yesterday" I mentioned.

"I know and im hungry again" she sighed.

"Did you not have enough to drink?" I asked, frowning slightly, the animals we took down were a reasonable size. She would normally have been fully satisfied.

"I guess not. I think its cos im pregnant" she said with a wistful sigh. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Of course" I mumbled slightly sarcastic.

"You need to start having faith in me Mr Cullen. You're supposed to be my husband" she teased. I chuckled and kissed her hair. I still hadn't gotten used to that. It was strange to think of Chloe as my wife now.

"I have faith in you. I just don't see how you can be so sure" I told her in a whisper, almost begging her to explain.

"You're a man of science, you can't understand it the way I can. I grew up going to church every Sunday, I grew up having faith in hope and love. I knew one day id get married and have kids and be happy, I had faith all through my life things would work out ok. I got through my life on belief. You got through yours on facts and figures, on science" she explained. I thought that through and realised she was actually correct, all except one thing.

"Ive always had faith in love and hope. I knew one day id find my mate. Other than that, yes you are correct." I answered her.

"If you had faith in love then why can't you have faith that your baby is growing inside me right now?" she whispered, her question wasn't scrutinising, it was full of adoration the way she said 'your child'.

I wanted more than anything for her to be right.

"I have faith in you. That is enough" I whispered back. She lifted her head from my chest to stare into my eyes.

Hers were already black and I hadn't noticed them change during the night, I was too consumed by our passion to take note. I reached out and ran my finger under her eye.

"Would you like to go hunting my love?" I asked her, concern coating my voice as I realised maybe she was right about the whole pregnancy thing, she wouldn't be this thirsty again so soon if she wasn't.

"In the morning, make the most of me whilst you can because soon im going to be the size of a house" she said and she reached so her lips touched mine, I smiled against her as she levered herself up so she was hovering over me. Our kiss got deeper and deeper and the concern for her thirst was gone as other emotions aroused from my body.

By the time the sun rose we were both still again. This time I had my head resting on Chloe's stomach and she had her fingers gently massaging my scalp. The sun burst through the curtains and the skin on my arm started to sparkle. I reached up to look at Chloe above me. She was sparkling brighter than I had ever seen her before. I smiled at her beauty and I was just about to kiss her again when I realised how dark her eyes were.

"Come on" I said and climbed off the bed. She frowned at me when I held out my hand.

"No I want to stay here. Why are we moving again?" she asked with a small pout of her bottom lip.

"You're thirsty" I reminded her with a concerned frown.

"I don't want to spend my honeymoon hunting. I can survive for now. I just want you," she strained and reached for my wrist to pull be back on the bed.

"You're thirsty," I said again, my eyes fixed on hers. My finger ran under her eye again.

"Yes but my desire for you out weighs my desire for blood... _please_" she begged.

"You really are pregnant aren't you?" I laughed, remembering Jacob saying how Nessie wanted sex much more than she used to when she was pregnant.

"See... now you're seeing things the way I am," she smiled at me, her eyes dropping to my lips. Her hand wound into my hair and she pulled me towards her in a grip I had no chance of getting out of. I chuckled against her but began kissing her more urgently.

"You must be thirsty now," I said as the sun rose up the third time since I had noticed her black eyes.

"Yeah…" she said painfully. "It's starting to get painful now," she added with a loud swallow.

"Then we need to hunt," I said untangling my body from hers and standing up from the bed. I went over to the closet and got out some clothes so we could make it to the mainland.

"Eddie…" Chloe moaned, only it wasn't a moan of want or desire I had been used to the past few weeks, it was a moan of pain and distress. I ran out of the closet to see her sitting on our bed. Her legs up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around them and her forehead on her knees.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and frowned. She looked up and shook her head; her legs fell into a cross and her arms clasped over her stomach. I was at her side on the bed in a second but she was gone less than a second after that. I heard the wrenching sound of her puking in the bathroom. I appeared at the door to see her with her eyes tightly closed and she had her head over the toilet. I pulled her hair behind her head and sure enough there was blood everywhere.

"Now do you think im pregnant?" she sighed sitting back. She grabbed the towel and began wiping the blood from her. I cringed slightly and sat down next to her on the floor.

"Yeah I believe you," I mumbled.

"It didn't take that long did it?" she laughed.

"The baby grows quickly. We knew this" I told her. Lidiya was only one years old and she looked like a five year old.

"I know" she said with a sigh. "You were just sure I wasn't pregnant, you only had to wait a little longer," she told me, she dropped her head back to rest against the wall of the bathroom. I was pretty sure she was pregnant from her over demanding sex drive but I wasn't going to mention that.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, looking at her face now, she was paler than ive ever seen before.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. She sighed and moved her head to rest on my shoulder. I adjusted her so I could hold her properly. I pulled her onto my lap and held her to my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

Now that it was pretty obvious she was pregnant I prayed that this wasn't going to kill me watching her go through with this.

She rested her hand over her still flat stomach. I knew it wasn't going to stay like that for long so I relished in the fact I could still hold her against me without something in the way.

"I think…" she began but paused, swallowing before she spoke again. "I think we should go home," she managed to say, her face pressed into my neck.

"Ok," I whispered, helping her stand. She actually looked ill… what had I done?

I took her hand and led her into the bedroom, I made her sit on the bed and handed her the clothes I got out before for her. I went over to the phone and I dialled home as I started packing our stuff into the suitcases.

"Hello," I heard my mother's chime voice on the other end.

"Mom," I sighed in relief.

"Eddie, hello my love. Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah I am, Chloe's not though" I told her.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked, her sweet chime voice suddenly the overprotective mom voice.

"I think shes pregnant, shes been puking blood and she looks like death," I said. I saw Chloe glare at me.

"Thanks babe" she mumbled. I couldn't smile at her like I wanted to.

"Ok. Are you going to come home? Im sure Carlisle will want to see her" she told me.

"Yes we're just packing now. Can you get dad to book us some flights please?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart" she told me before calling out for Edward.

"Thanks mom" I said, I couldn't help my voice being sad.

"Everything will be ok. You do know that right? This is what you want isn't it?" she asked me.

"Yes. It is, and I know, it's just I didn't realise it would do this to her" I said painfully.

"Alright, ill ring you back when ive explained everything to your father and booked your flights."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye" she said and we hung up, I threw the phone on the bed and started using both hands. Chloe watched me curiously from the bed.

After I had done I sat down next to her and waited for the phone to ring. I answered it on the second ring.

"Mom?" I asked.

"No son, it's me. I have your flights booked, we're very lucky in the fact there is one in 4 hours. It gives you enough time to get back to the mainland and get checked in" my father explained I sighed in relief.

"Thank you"

"No problem. When your mom found out she was pregnant with you we had to hire a private jet" he laughed, I smiled slightly.

"We'll see you soon" I told him.

"We'll be at the airport waiting for you, and don't feed Chloe any blood. I know it seems like she needs it but she's just going to puke it back up, your mother couldn't keep anything down until the first week had passed." He explained.

"Ok" I mumbled and hung up. It didn't register at that point Chloe was already over a week pregnant. So many things were running through my head and I was determined to get her home. At the airport Chloe ran straight into my mother's arms. I didn't blame her, I had a feeling my mom was going to be her only comfort for a while.

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked when we arrived home. She had clearly been kept in the dark on the whole situation.

"Chloe is pregnant but it's not what we thought it was going to be like" Edward informed her.

"Really?" Renesmee asked, her voice rising in excitement. I didn't smile, I didn't even acknowledge her, I just followed my mom and Chloe into the living room. Chloe sat down with a sigh.

"I need blood," she said.

"We know you do but there is no point in you having any yet. You'll just puke it back up," Bella informed her. Chloe's head fell on the back of the sofa with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you ok?" Nessie asked then, her excitement gone and worry covering her voice.

"Not really, I feel like shit," Chloe told her.

"You were fine 2 weeks ago" she said with a frown.

"The baby is growing fast" Esther's voice came into the room, I did a double take.

"You're still here?" I asked, I couldn't help my voice sounding happy. She smiled at me but turned to Chloe.

"I haven't been staying here but ive been in the country, your mother rang me when you told her about Chloe. I asked Lidiya and she doesn't know much about what happened on the outside but she knows that she grew fast and that she can remember being inside her mother. It's much like the hybrids in the way the baby is fully aware of what is happening. I was there for the second half of Jane's pregnancy and I found out what I could. You'll be pregnant for about four months and your baby will be fully grown in about 10 or 11 years. It takes longer than a hybrid but believe it or not, your baby is more human" Esther explained. "I was going to tell you this before you got pregnant but I didn't realise you wanted this so soon," I suddenly felt a little guilty. I hadn't thought this through; I should have asked Esther all that she knew, I should have spoken to Aleksander when I had the chance.

"What's done is done. She'll be ok Eddie, stop worrying," Esther glared at me. I rolled my eyes. _Stay out of my head_. I told her, she just grinned at turned back to Chloe. "You will survive this, you'll feel like crap for a while but you're going to be ok, it's not going to be half as bad as how Bella had it." She assured her.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled.

"No prob," she grinned. My eyes narrowed at the fact she wasn't speaking proper English as she always has. Zac must be rubbing off on her.

"Let me have a look at you Chloe," my grandfather said and reached over to her. He began asking her questions and she answered them truthfully, including when we had made love in the moon pool. Carlisle estimated she was about 3 and a half weeks along, which meant only 3 months left. These 3 months would be fast pace and he would keep an eye on her the entire time.

"Can I tell you the gender?" Alice asked after Carlisle was done checking her. I turned to look at my aunt.

"Err..." I began looking at Chloe, she shrugged then smiled.

"Alice you might want to let them get used the idea first" Jasper told his wife. He then looked at me apologetically.

_It's ok_. I placed him his head. I was getting used to being able to use my telepathy from afar now.

"I wanna know," Chloe said excitedly.

"You do?" I asked her and she nodded her head quickly. I smiled, I wanted to know too but then I wanted it to be a surprise too.

"Alright Alice" I said turning to her with a sigh. People were going to find out anyway.

"It's a girl!" she smiled. "I saw a vision of her with William, she was in pink and he was in blue… oh!" she said suddenly stopping.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"Oh Chloe stop it" she laughed.

"What?" I asked, trying to see into her mind. For the first time I saw her as she watched a vision. The flashes and the uncertainty in it. I saw the vision she was talking about. A pale faced baby girl in a little pink set, next to her was William in a blue version of what the little girl was wearing. He had William plastered on the front. On the little girl, the name kept changing. The little girl was tiny next to her cousin and I realised how big William was in the vision. He would be 6 months old by the time the little girl was born.

"That's your daughter; you might want to stop calling her 'the little girl'." Esther said with a smile. I smiled at her as her words sunk into my head.

"Chloe please stop thinking about names right now" Alice moaned referring to the vision that was still changing.

"Sorry," Chloe said with a smile. I turned to look at her. She seemed happy at the idea of having a little girl. I walked over to her and knelt down on the floor by her feet. I shuffled forwards and rested my hands on her stomach. I looked up warily to Chloe and she smiled. Her hands covered mine and she leant forward to rest her forehead against mine. I sighed; well there really was no going back now.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked her.

"You have 3 months to decide that" Nessie laughed. Chloe shrugged and stopped talking out loud.

_I don't know about the first name but her middle name has to be Renesmee._ She informed me with a smile; I briefly looked up at my sister before I quickly leant forward and kissed Chloe.

_I agree_. I placed into her head. _And she'll love that._

"What?" Renesmee frowned at me, she had noticed my look. I looked up to my father who was grinning, he nodded at me, as if to say he approved. I smiled back and looked back at my wife.

"Nothing" I said to my sister with my eyes fixed on the woman carrying my little girl.

"We'll leave you guys alone. If you need anything don't hesitate to shout out for us Clo," Alice said to her. Chloe smiled, her hands entwined with mine on her stomach. She nodded.

"I won't be moving from this couch until shes born don't worry" she smiled. "Except…." She said then her face dropped, she vanished from my hands and I heard her body convulsing as she puked up the last of the blood in her system.

I looked at the faces of my family who were stood motionless with concern over their faces. Only Jacob was still moving.

"Oh come on guys... why is everyone shocked that she has morning sickness? It's a pregnant woman thing right? Bella had it, Nessie had it. Its normal, shes not having her back snapped" Jacob said rather dramatically.

"Yet," Emmett added. I looked over horror stricken.

"That won't happen to her Eddie, she won't have it as bad as me, and you heard what Esther said" My mom tried to soothe me just as Chloe came back into the room. She sighed and took her place back on the sofa. My eyes were still fixed on my uncle.

"Your mother is right Eddie. She won't have any injuries like that, I promise you. She will be ok," Esther told me. She was now kneeling in front of me, trying to block my view from my uncle who started to look uncomfortable. My eyes refocused on my friend in front of me.

She placed her hands on my face and closed her eyes. Her thoughts and memories flooded my mind. I mean, I had been into Esther's head before and I knew we were connected from our same heritage some way, our abilities seemed to get through each other's shields but I had never actually been in her mind before. It was like she pulled me out of my own and into hers. I could see her memories and the specific one she wanted me to see.

It was when she first met Aleksander and his family. Jane was pregnant with Lidiya and she seemed perfectly healthy with her little baby bump. She was able to move around like a normal pregnant woman. She showed me the day Jane went into labour with Lidiya and how she gave birth naturally. She then showed me her theories about how a vampire's body was able to change to accommodate a growing child and then give birth to it. The moon pool changes the biology of a vampire during the time of conception. Chloe was more human now than vampire. The moon pool temporarily changes the state of the vampire; it also meant Chloe was more vulnerable now. She couldn't die, but she could be hurt a lot easier than any other vampire.

I was pulled out of Esther's head; my eyes were still locked on hers.

"Well this isn't awkward" Emmett mumbled sarcastically. Esther dropped her hands and stood up, taking a step away from me. I pulled my eyes from her and looked to Chloe who was watching us both curiously.

"She was showing me her memories of Jane when she was pregnant with Lidiya. How she was able to function perfectly. This is nothing like my mother's pregnancy with me. You're going to be fine" I said to her with a triumphant smile. She smiled back just as widely and reached out to entwine her hand with mine. She then looked to Esther.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, his worrying was starting to get on my nerves" Esther smiled back with genuine happiness.

"I still think we should leave the to-be-parents" Alice said to us and I wondered why she was so anxious for us to be alone.

"We'll go to our house" Chloe smiled widely and stood up.

"What a brilliant idea" I smiled back at her. We hadn't seen it yet.

"That's great; we were going to head home now anyway." Nessie said to us.

"Right then, let's go" I told them and kept Chloe's hand in mine as she stood from the couch.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Nessie called to our family. After saying quick goodbyes we all made our way out the house and down the street to were our own houses were.

"Im so happy you're pregnant" Nessie smiled wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. Jacob had William perched on his shoulder fast asleep. I stood by Jacob as we made our way, human pace to our homes. Nessie and Chloe were in a full conversation as I watched William sleep peacefully on Jacob's shoulder.

"This will be you soon don't worry" he smiled at me. I smiled back, my eyes still fixed on the sleeping baby. "You want to hold him?" he asked me. I tore my eyes from my nephew to look at Jacob. I shook my head.

"Nah its fine. He's sleeping." I smiled at my brother in law.

"He won't wake up. He sleeps like a log…. Most of the time" he added with a laugh.

"It's alright we'll be there in a minute" I replied and I was right. Within 30 seconds we were going our separate ways into our houses.

My father handed me the keys just before we left and I turned the lock in the door I was about to step in when I paused. I turned to block Chloe, she frowned but I quickly pulled her up into my arms. She giggled and I walked through the door.

"Really?" she laughed.

"Its tradition," I smiled and took the key out of the lock to close the door. She rolled her eyes and looked around the room we were now in.

"It's just like Nessie's" she said with awe.

"My parents said it was. Although they did add separate touches to make it our own. The layouts the same but I know my aunts and grandmother will have customised it to meet our personalities" I told her as we began walking around, and sure enough I was correct. There were many differences from Nessie and Jacob's house. The only room that was basically the same was the kitchen. Even then it had fewer appliances and the cupboards were empty, compared to Jacob and Nessie's fully stocked ones.

"I guess they had to keep the kitchen in" Chloe laughed. I smiled but since we hadn't been upstairs yet I was getting other ideas. I took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She giggled and I found our bedroom quick enough. The master bedroom was in the same place as Nessie and Jacob's. I pulled her into the room.

"Im sorry I didn't believe you," I told her as I sat on the bed.

"I forgive you, and im sorry for scaring you. At least we know it won't be as bad as we thought," she replied to me with a smile.

"You're glowing" I smiled widely.

"No im not" she laughed looking at her arm. I just smiled back at her; she didn't understand it was theoretical.

I leant forward and brushed my lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

"Are you ready to be a daddy Edward Cullen?" she asked me with a smile. I smiled back, unable to resist her happy mood.

"I am"

"Good because I can't wait to see you with our daughter" she replied to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist at the thought and pulled her in to the centre of the bed. I leant over her and began attacking her with kisses and we left off from where we were on our honeymoon. Only this time I had the solidified fact that in just 3 months from now I was going to be a father to a beautiful baby girl.

And I couldn't wait.


	71. Chapter 71

**LovingJesus: It has already been explained in my story, but the fact Eddie is a Moon Pool child is the reason. They were made so vampires could reproduce; the magic placed by a bunch of witches thousands of years ago on the moon pool allows the reproduction of vampires. So yes… if Rose met a moon pool child and went to the moon pool he was conceived in she would get pregnant just how Chloe has but she can't get pregnant with Emmett because he is an ordinary vampire and neither of them had kids beforehand, if they had, like Bella and Edward, they could have had their own moon pool child, but I had to limit the story somehow : /**

**I will just mention, since you've all already read the last chapter, I miscalculated William's age when Eddie/Chloe's daughter is born. He will be 7 months old not 6 months. Minor detail but its mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 71: Old... friend?**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Life was amazing. I was so happy I could burst. I had my amazing husband, my beautiful baby boy, we had our own home but with our families in walking distance, my brother and best friend were now married and expecting a little girl by the end of the year, everyone was healthy, everyone was happy and I felt like I was officially into my forever.

William was now coming up to 6 months old. He was slightly advanced for an average 6 month old, it wasn't hugely noticeable but certain little things would stick out to me. I put it down to the fact he was born so big and Jacob insisted it was his good genes. William was almost talking now. He would say the odd one syllable word. He is off breast milk and onto solids, which I loved! He was almost sleeping through the night, although occasionally he would wake crying but as soon as he saw one of us he would fall back asleep, as if he was making sure we were still near him and weren't going to leave him, he was also teething, and I felt helpless when he would cry because he was in pain, I was starting to see his first tooth coming through already. He was also on quick progress to crawling. If we left him on his stomach in the living room he'd pull himself up onto his hands and knees. He hasn't mastered moving forward but he does this little scoot thing that I find adorable every time I see it. Carlisle told me the fact he's almost crawling is a sign of his development being slightly faster than normal. It wasn't at all impossible in babies with human parents, but it was rare. He's also starting to recognise his own name and Billy frequently loves to tell his grandson he has the same name as his grandpa.

Billy has been coming over much more than he used to. Our house was situated directly in between Jacob's old childhood home and the big Cullen mansion. It was a lot easier for Billy to come and see us, and although he got used to my vampire family over the years, I could tell he was a million times more comfortable when it was just Jacob, William and I with him.

Billy would be at the house two or three times a week. He absolutely adored his grandson and I knew, even without reading his mind, it killed him not to be able to play with him like Jacob does. Jacob loved lying on the floor and throwing William about just to hear him giggle. He would lie on his back and William would try his best to climb up onto his father's stomach. I managed to record them on my phone one time and it always makes me smile every time I watch the video of Jacob playing with our son.

On the whole, life was amazing, there was a growing excitement the closer it came to Christmas and although since Eddie, Chantelle and I became fully grown we didn't celebrate it as much as we used to I knew from now on with my children and Eddie's we would be back to getting up at 5am and wrapping presents at the last minute. I loved the atmosphere of Christmas, and I was determined to make William's first Christmas, one we would all remember, even if he didn't himself.

Jacob and I had our own little tree and decorations but we were going to be spending Christmas day at the Cullen's with all our family.

Alice was singing as she skipped around the house placing out decorations and Esme had a Christmas playlist playing from a laptop in the living room as she placed the decorations on the giant tree. When I say giant, I mean giant. Being in a stately mansion, the ceiling was a good 15 foot tall, and so was the tree. Esme was making sure every single part of the tree was covered. I also noticed everyone was doing their own thing at human speed. Even Alice, as she set out the mantle over the fireplace. They were taking their time and enjoying the atmosphere.

"Hey guys" I greeted them, it was only the beginning of December but everyone seemed to be in the Christmas mood.

"Hey!" Pancrazio called walking into the room after me. Zio had been back from Italy a while now, he seemed a lot happier having met his mother's family. He returned home a week after he left, which was also a week after Jacob and I returned home from Brazil. Chantelle was in one of her infectiously happy moods the morning he came back and guessing why wasn't hard. They spent the entire day together, as well as every other one since then. Having giving into their teenage selves seemed to make them inseparable.

Chantelle was right behind him, no shock there. They both walked into the living room and through the back into the library.

"Were we like that?" I asked Jacob; referring to the fact they're never away from each other.

"Honey you still _are_ like that" Alice said to me with a smile. I smiled back when I thought about it, I was with Jacob a lot of the time, but then I seemed to see the times we were apart much more.

"Good morning family of mine" Eddie sang as he entered the house.

"Hey little brother" I smiled turning around to see him walk in with Chloe holding his hand. She was now 3 months pregnant, or about 7 months physically. Her bump was so tiny compared to what mine had been at the time it was kind of cute. I knew my niece was going to be born a lot smaller than my son.

"Ah sister, my wife wishes to speak with you" he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him; he was in one of his funny happy moods where he tried to speak formal and changed his accent.

"What's up?" I asked Chloe coming over to her. She pointed to the stairs and began making her way over. She dropped Eddie's hand and I followed her up the stairs, ready at any moment to support her.

"Nessie, I'm pregnant not elderly" she said to me when my hand jerked to her back when she let go of the banister. I laughed at her comment but still watched her climb the stairs. "You remember what it was like when you were pregnant, I'm fine" she laughed. I sighed and dropped my hands. We reached the top and walked over to my old bedroom, I found it amusing that every time I climbed the stairs after 7 months of pregnancy I would be leaning against the wall trying to catch my breath and Chloe was completely fine.

I guess being a vampire Chloe didn't have that problem.

"So what's wrong?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted some time with you without having our husbands around" she smiled at me and made herself comfortable on my old bed.

"Oh" I laughed and sat next to her. She placed her hands on her bump and softly stroked it.

"Got a name yet?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"I keep changing my mind, when I'm settled on a name I start liking another" she said to me with a smile.

"What about Eddie?" I asked and reached my hand to touch her stomach.

"He's the same. We just can't decide" she mused and sighed as she lay back on my pillows.

"Well at least you know the gender and don't have to think of boy names too" I smiled at her and felt the baby kick at the sound of my voice. I giggled. "Hey baby girl" I said to her and I felt her kick again under my hand. "Aw she likes the sound of Aunt Nessie's voice" I cooed and looked up to Chloe to smile. She was just smiling at me.

"She likes the sound of everyone's voice. Either that or she wants to be a footballer. She loves to tell me when she's awake" Chloe laughed. I smiled at her adoration towards her unborn daughter.

"Nessie do you still want to go hunting today?" Jacob asked through the door.

"Oh!" I said leaping off the bed. I had completely forgotten the reason I was here today. "I'm really sorry, I'll be back later but I really need to hunt" I said to Chloe still on my bed.

"That's ok, go have fun. Catch a bear for me" Chloe said with a smile. I smiled back and walked to the door.

"Bella has William so we have the whole afternoon" Jake said to me with a smile as I reached him.

"Great" I laughed and took his hand as we descended the stair case.

We exited the house and Jake stripped right there. I raised my eyebrows as he handed me his clothes. I couldn't help but smile at him as he phased right in front of me. I could see him roll his eyes as he did it. I giggled and took off running with his clothes still in my hands. I could feel him chasing after me and I laughed harder, fully enjoying the chase. I knew he was holding back and allowing me to keep ahead of him but it was my inner child coming out and remembering the times when I was 10 and Jacob would chase me through the very same forests we were running in now. I lunged for a deer that was crossing our path ahead and drained him dry faster than I ever had before. It must have been the adrenaline rush. I stood from the ground, making sure I didn't have dirt or blood on my anywhere. I turned to see Jake watching me intently.

"What?" I laughed awkwardly, tucking my hair behind my ear. He phased back and was standing there naked in front of me.

"You're magnificent when you hunt did you know that?" he asked. Walking over to his shorts where I had dropped them before I grabbed the deer. I blushed at his comment and he smiled in response.

"No" I mumbled at him and wanted to turn away but he had me captivated with his eyes. He walked over to me and stroked my cheek, still smiling like a fool.

"Come on" he laughed and took my hand.

We hunted all afternoon, doing more running than actual hunting.

"Nessie" Jake said just as I drained my 4th deer dry.

"Yeah?" I asked as I lowered the deer's head to the floor.

"I can smell a vampire" he said scrunching up his nose. I frowned at him and stood up from my kill. I walked over to him to try and catch the scent he smelt. I recognised the scent but I couldn't quite place it, it was mixed into another I didn't know. I span around to see the vampire step out from the trees.

"Renesmee" she said with the familiar Italian accent. My heart picked up until I realised it was Stephanie. The woman from my childhood who I was quick to love after she saved me.

"Stephanie" I smiled. "Hey" i added, I was just about to go and hug her when I saw a male came into view.

"Renesmee, I would like you to meet Gareth, a good friend of mine" she said with a smile as she introduced the male.

"Hi" I smiled. I could tell Jake was tense behind me.

"Nice to meet you young Renesmee" he greeted with a bow of his head. "You're a mother" he added suddenly. "And this strange half naked man is your husband" he observed, I frowned wondering where he was getting this from.

"Oh, please excuse Gareth. His ability is to see the people that mean the most to a person. A bit like Marcus's ability to see relationships only Gareth can see all the details. Congratulations on becoming a mother though, it seems like only yesterday you were that little 10 year old girl" Stephanie explained with a smile

"Huh, thanks" I mumbled and narrowed my eyes slightly at Gareth; I didn't like him knowing every bit of my life.

"Your friend. Shes a vampire but shes pregnant. You feel very protective of her. Shes carrying your brothers daughter." He said with a frown. "How can that be possible?" he asked suddenly narrowing his eyes at me.

"Er..." I began to explain reluctantly. Jacob stopped me by pulling me behind his body.

"You feed on humans" Jacob growled and forced me behind him. I gasped when I realised then that he was right, I also noticed Stephanie's topaz eyes were red again.

"Why did you come here?" I said my voice cracking at my sudden fear, completely forgetting the seemingly friendly conversation we were having a second ago...

"You murdered my family" Stephanie said sadly.

"What?" I asked, I hadn't murdered anyone!

"The Volturi, they're dead" she said with a frown. "And there are hybrids in their place"

"The Volturi?" I asked with a frown. They were killed years ago.

"They were eradicated over three years ago. Why has it taken you this long to realise they are dead?" Jacob asked, his voice was strained but he was trying to remain calm. I knew he saw potential danger in our 'friends' and it was physically hurting him for me to be near the potential danger. I threaded my fingers into his hand and he tightened his grasp on me.

"Vampire's do not see time as humans do. Three years is nothing to us. We could have gone millennia without knowing if it wasn't for the fact I wished to see my old friend Caius." Stephanie explained.

"But you left them." I frowned.

"Yes Renesmee I left the guard, but i didn't leave my friendship. Your family still murdered my friends" she said with a small growl.

Jacob was almost shaking now.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Gareth asked.

"Jake" I whispered trying to calm him. I ran my hand that wasn't in his grasp up and down his back quickly; I then placed a kiss just below his shoulder blade. _Calm down, we can't hurt them unless they hurt us first._ I reminded him.

"I don't really want it to get that far though" Jacob growled under his breath. The way Gareth was looking at me and Jacob was making me uncomfortable.

"Now now Jacob, calm down, wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty little thing behind you now would we? Would be such a waste to destroy such a pretty face" he teased, his eyes fixed on me. I darted behind Jacob so I couldn't see the man's face. I really didn't like how he was talking about me, I heard Jacob growl again.

"I would never hurt her" he hissed.

"I hope not. But Renesmee dear, if you ever get bored of your pet wolf I am always here to satisfy you" he said trying to peak around Jacob to see my face. He reached out his hand for my arm and I flinched into Jacob's back. The way he spoke to me sounded so dirty, I knew his hidden meaning, and honestly, I'd rather die than let any man other than my Jacob to touch me. A menacing growl escaped Jacob's lips and he pushed against Gareth's chest.

"Do not touch her or I will not hesitate to kill you" Jake hissed.

"Gareth, back away. We did not come here for you to seduce the child." Stephanie scolded him.

"Isn't he your mate? Why is he even looking at my wife?" Jacob asked rather angrily.

"No Jacob, he's just a friend. I do not have a mate" Stephanie explained. "I wish to see Carlisle, can you take me to him please?" she asked us.

_William_. I placed in Jacob's head, reminding him our very human son was at the house and these vampires were not vegetarian.

"How about I bring you to him?" Jacob tried to compromise.

"Very well we will wait here" she said to us with a hostile smile. "I apologize again for Gareth's behaviour, if you could send Carlisle out I would much appreciate it" she added looking directly at me. I nodded my head quickly and tugged Jacob towards the thicker part of the forest. He slowly backed up with me, not wanting to turn his back on the vampires.

_Come on, I want to get out of here._ I placed in his head urgently, trying to convey how scared I was. Jacob whipped round and began running at my side as fast as his human legs could carry him. It was slightly slower than my top speed but I didn't mind having to run with him if it meant I got to hold his hand. When the house came into view he seemed to step up a notch and we ran slightly faster into the house. I had a feeling Jacob was calling out for my dad in his head because my father was waiting at the doorstep. I sighed when I saw him, giving him a quick smile and running into the house. I found my mom in the living room with my son.

Even though I was certain Stephanie would keep her word and stay where she was, I was petrified the entire way home that she somehow had my son. It was an irrational thought, after all he was surrounded by 10 vampires and 2 hybrids that would have heard her coming a mile away but it was my mother's instinct that was screaming at me to protect him myself. I quickly took him from my mom's arms and hugged him to my chest.

I was aware of Jake explaining things to my dad and Carlisle who now stood in the hallway.

"Ness?" my mom asked, her face a sea of confusion. I reached out with my hand to touch her face. I replayed the confrontation with Stephanie.

"Oh dear" she sighed.

"We'll be ok, I mean its only 2 vampires right?" I asked, suddenly needing my mother's comfort. She nodded in response although I could see her thinking things over in her head. She stood up from the couch and walked out into the hall. I let out a sigh and hugged William closer to me.

Jacob came in and kissed William's head before he kissed mine and began walking back out.

"I'll be back" he said to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, spinning around to face the door.

"With Carlisle and Edward" he explained.

"What? You're going back?" I asked, he wasn't actually serious was he?

"Yes Nessie, I want to see that man who dared to try and touch you ripped apart" he told me. I gasped.

"You're going to kill them? They only want to talk, they would have killed us if they wanted to hurt any of us" I tried to reason with him.

"I need to keep you safe. I need to see this through, whatever happens" he tried to explain.

"I need you here" I tried to reason, my voice breaking at the thought of him walking into a hostile environment.

"I won't be gone long I'll be back real soon" he said coming over to stroke my cheek.

"No you're not going" I said, adjusting William so I could hold him with one hand and using my other to grab the hem of Jacobs shorts in my hand; after all, he had no shirt on. His giant hand engulfed mine and easily pried my hand from his clothing. He kissed my hand and placed it onto my lap.

"I need to do this" he said to me with as much emotion as he could. I frowned in annoyance.

"If you get killed, I'm telling" I pouted, he smiled at me and gave me a quick peck before walking out the room. I sighed, readjusting my son so I could cradle him and sat back on the couch with a sigh, awaiting the return of my husband.

* * *

**I thought id put a little drama in. Bringing Stephanie back was originally going to be an extra but i decided i could squeeze it into my actual story since i needed a bit of a filler before Chloe gives birth. I wanted her pregnant for more than just 1 chapter. Ill try and get a chapter up Wednesday then maybe one on Christmas eve.**


	72. Chapter 72

**This chapter was rushed a little, i really wanted to get it up tonight so i had to add a few bits and then read through it. i wasn't as thorough as i usual am on checking it but its getting late and i just wanted to put it up. So i apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Ill get the next one up Friday or Saturday.**

**Happy Birthday Camila :)**

**Chapter 72: Confrontation**

**JACOB'S POV**

"If you get killed I'm telling" Nessie pouted, I couldn't help but grin at her. I leant in to kiss her before I walked back out of the room; taking one last look at my wife with our son in her arms.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I needed a straight head for this. That idiot that dared to try and touch Nessie was in for it.

"You're not going to kill him Jacob" Edward told me as Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Bella and I began running back to the vamps. I ignored Edward's comment, I would decide when I got there what I would do with him. I saw Edward roll his eyes at my side. Emmett and Bella decided to come along for protection, I didn't know how upset Stephanie was going to be and whether this would turn into anything, its better safe than sorry.

We seemed to get there a hell of a lot faster than it took Nessie and me to run back. Stephanie was in the exact same position as she was 30 minutes ago.

"Carlisle" she greeted, a smile appearing on her inanimate face.

"Stephanie" he greeted back, although his tone was wistful, I know he didn't want to believe me about her eyes until he saw it himself.

"What caused you to return to your old ways friend?" he asked, his voice perfectly controlled but I knew it upset him slightly that a friend of his was back to munching on people.

"I tried your diet out for a long time, whilst at first I found it satisfying to think I have saved lives it soon died down. I then met up with my old friend Gareth on the way to Italy and we decided to head into Rome. I like to think I am one of the considerate of our kind, I only hunt criminals and bad people" she said with a soft voice that made it obvious she really thought she was good. I scoffed and my eyes narrowed. Bella nudged my arm as Stephanie's eyes flickered to mine.

"That doesn't make you considerate, you still murder human beings" I said without realising it.

"Would you rather me drink from children? From women?" she scrutinised.

"Of course not. Go veggie. It's what all the cool kids are doing now a days" I reminded her with equal scrutinisation.

"Jacob just shut up" Edward growled at me. I did as I was told even though the wolf was screaming at me to rip her head off.

"My diet isn't the most important thing right now. Why didn't you tell me about the battle with the Volturi? I was here only 18 months ago at Renesmee's wedding, how was it failed to be brought up? I kept all your children a secret Carlisle, I made sure I didn't have any contact with vampires whilst your youngest, Edward was still growing. I kept him safe, I kept my word. How could you hurt me so much after I proved myself to you? Why did you murder my family?" she asked, her voice becoming less and less controlled by the second. I also noticed that it was the second time she called the Volturi her family.

"Stephanie… I am deeply sorry for your loss. Edward did not mention you thought of them as your family. The situation got out of hand. The Volturi were making attempts to break down our defences and take away my children. I wouldn't let that happen, I would go to the ends of the earth to protect my family and so that's why I agreed. Aro was a friend of mine but he was ruled by his jealousy. He couldn't accept that Alice and Edward wanted to stay with me, and then when Bella proved to be quite the prodigy he wanted her too. He was becoming forceful; he created his son for the soul purpose of bringing my family down. His son's ability hurt Bella in ways I will never be able to remove from my memory no matter how much I want to. Seeing my daughter in pain I realised I had to give up on trying to salvage the good in Aro, he was too corrupt with power and he wouldn't stop until he had hurt every single member of my family. I couldn't let Renesmee, Chantelle or Eddie go through their lives wondering if they're being watched, or if they will be kidnapped and taken to Volterra or whether their children were going to be safe and so I made the decision to side with the newborn army Joshua's children were creating. I personally didn't take part in the battle but many of my children did, Edward and Renesmee were badly injured that night" I flinched as the memory of seeing Nessie on the floor with a cracked spine surfaced, Edward turned to me briefly before taking Bella's hand in his. Carlisle continued talking through our little exchange, "and even though the Volturi were dead, even though they couldn't hurt us anymore they still left us with injured family members, both physically and mentally. I was informed by my grandson in law that Renesmee still has nightmares of the Volturi and as a grandfather it pains me that I couldn't protect her better. The only peace I have now is the Volturi are gone. There have been people retaliating but the hybrids have a strong operation set in Volterra, whilst they still have to make hard decisions I wouldn't agree with they are doing a better job than Aro ever did. Having power results in hard decisions and I understand that but there is no excuse for what Aro did to my family, he just couldn't live in peace knowing there was a coven out there stronger than his own." Carlisle explained in his smooth voice that never changed.

"That's bull! Aro didn't have a son!" Gareth laughed.

"Yes he does Gareth," Stephanie was the first to speak. She turned to him. "I met him when Jacob here married Renesmee," Gareth's eyes flickered to me and I heard a small growl come from Edward's chest when Stephanie mentioned Nessie. I had a feeling it was something to do with Gareth's thoughts. That in turn set a growl off in my own chest. Bella simultaneously slapped both mine and Edward's arms that were either side of her. My growl cut off but my eyes were fixed on Gareth who was staring at me intensely. He was taunting me to attack him.

"I don't believe you, why wasn't he in Volterra?" Gareth asked his eyes still on me.

"Because my family and I adopted Pancrazio when he was a young boy, after killing his family it was the least we could offer him. He has grown up with us and is a valued member of my family. I see him no less than I see Eddie, he is my grandson all the same," Carlisle explained. Gareth started laughing.

"Are you serious? You adopted Aro's kid? There is no way you managed to fashion the son of Aro into a bunny eating idiot," he laughed. "If the boy you speak of really is Aro's son that you claim I suspect my friend would turn in his grave at the thought of him being like you," Gareth spit at Carlisle. I frowned at his hostility.

"Gareth behave! I only came for an explanation; you do not need to insult our friends. Pancrazio is indeed the son of our late friend Aro but he was brought up in a completely different environment to the one he was meant to be in. You can fashion a child into whatever you want at such early stages of socialisation." Stephanie explained as if she was teaching a misbehaving child in a class.

"Pancrazio is the spitting image of his dad. Anyone can see that, but there is not a bone in that kids body that makes him like Aro." Emmett said, speaking for the first time. I smiled and knew I had to tell Zio Emmett had defended him so strongly.

"Even if Zio was brought up in Volterra under the care of Aro, he would still be the same person. He still felt bad for hurting people before he came to live with us. That kid will always be good, that's why he belongs with us, not in Volterra" I added. Bella took my hand in hers and squeezed in. I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me. I turned to look at Gareth who was looking at me in disgust.

_Can we kill this dude? He obviously has a problem with me and it's getting on my nerves._ I thought towards Edward.

"We'll see" he replied in a whisper, I had a feeling Gareth wasn't thinking very nice things if Edward would consider allowing me to kill him. I turned to grin at Gareth then and he narrowed his eyes.

"Emmett and Jacob are right, Pancrazio has been under my care for years now and he's turned into a wonderful man who has made my granddaughter very happy, I would never try to hold his lineage against him." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah I'd still like to meet the guy though," Gareth mumbled.

"If that is arranged would you leave us in peace and promise to never bother us with your incisive rude inner monologue about my daughter and her husband again?" Edward asked, his anger was starting to show through his voice.

"Sure!" Gareth gleamed. "We'll go right Steph?" he asked turning to Stephanie.

"That doesn't apply to you Stephanie, you are still welcome here whenever you want, it is just your friend that I never wish to see again," Edward said quickly. Stephanie nodded.

"I apologize for his behaviour and I am grateful you will not punish me for his actions," she said looking to each of us.

"You make it sound like they're royalty," Gareth laughed with a scoff.

"In some ways they are, the Cullen's are famous in our world and that's the closest the Volturi ever came to royalty," Stephanie explained.

"Yeah the Cullen's and their _wolves_," Gareth said in hatred then turned to me. I just grinned, making sure I showed him my teeth that were still sparkly white from when I brushed them this morning.

"So where's this Pancrazio kid? I really want to meet him" Gareth smiled at us.

"I will go get him," Emmett said, speaking again.

"Great!" Gareth gleamed, taking notice of Emmett for the first time. Emmett didn't change his blank facial expression. He just turned and ran back to the house.

Within 15 minutes Emmett had returned. This time with Pancrazio and Chantelle. I rolled my eyes; of course Chantelle would come.

"She wouldn't let him go without her," Emmett explained quickly.

"My my my…" Gareth gleamed when he caught sight of Pancrazio. "You speak of him like he is a child yet he is a fully grown man," Gareth added, his smile oddly reminded me of Aro's and I supressed the urge to growl.

"My family often speak of me as a child as I have only just turned 7 years old. My kind become fully grown at 7, before then we are viewed as children," Pancrazio explained, his now American accent slipped into his standard British one he used to use in Volterra and when he first came to live with us. Gareth laughed delightfully and was staring at Zio like he was a prize. It was making Chantelle uncomfortable; I could see the way she was clasped onto Zio's arm with a frown on her face. She was mostly concealed by Pancrazio's body until she took a peak behind his arm.

"Why what a pretty little thing you are," Gareth grinned as he set his eyes on Chantelle. A growl erupted from my chest just as one escaped Edward. Edward and I seemed to move in synchronisation. We both stepped in front of Zio and Chantelle, obscuring Gareth's view.

"You have seen the boy, now you can leave," Edward said, his voice strained.

"You have very beautiful women in your clan. I suggest you keep a close eye on them," he said in return. Edward was gone in a flash, I heard Zio and Chantelle gasp when their vision of Gareth was returned and they saw Edward with his hand around Gareth's neck.

"Then you will know they are well protected. _Extremely_ well protected. I highly suggest you do not follow through with your plans or you will suffer a very painful death. They are married women, have some decency in your immortal life and learn to respect that. Do not dare to remember Bella, Renesmee or Chantelle when you leave because I will hunt you down and kill you for such impure thoughts. Grow up; you're a man not a teenage boy." Edward threatened him, and I could only imagine what Gareth was thinking that got Edward so angry at him. Gareth nodded his head, his grin was gone from his face and he was actually looking at Edward in fear. Edward dropped him to his feet and stepped back to my side.

Stephanie bid us goodbye in a friendly manner, apologizing again for Gareth's behaviour before they both disappeared into the forest.

_What was he thinking?_ I asked Edward; looking to my side. He caught my eye and shook his head; he wasn't going to tell me.

"Edward why was that man so rude?" Carlisle asked out loud. Edward sighed, looking at Emmett then, clearly he had asked the same question in his head and he thought it was best to answer us all.

"Gareth's ability is to see connections between people but he has a secondary ability of being able to track down a persons most beloved. He has a fixation on women and seeing Renesmee, Chantelle and Bella today hit a cord in his head. He was more interested in Chantelle than the other two but he still had ideas running through his head how he would seduce them all for his own bidding. He sees women as nothing more than tools. Tools for men and their over growing need for satisfaction." Edward said with a sigh as if he didn't want to speak out loud.

I frowned in repulsion. Was he actually serious?

"Sadly there are men out there like that Jacob." Edward informed me. "Why do you think I was so grateful in the end that you had imprinted on Renesmee? I knew she would never be hurt by one of those men. I knew she was safe with you and that you would treat her like a proper lady and not a piece of dirt," he added.

"Why didn't we just kill him?" I asked, feeling revulsion towards the vampire.

"Because he isn't hurting anyone, and Stephanie assured me she would handle him. She was shocked by his hostility towards us today and she no longer considers him amongst her friends."

"Oh well that's good I guess." I mumbled, although I didn't feel satisfied knowing that guy was still out there.

"Let's get home, I want to forget about this and enjoy Christmas," Bella said and we all agreed.

_You sure he won't come back?_ I asked Edward as we all ran back to the house. He nodded to me_. I hope your right dude. Im not gunna be able to sleep for a week knowing that bloodsucker knows what my wife looks like. _

"He won't come after her; I'll see him coming a mile away." He assured me just as we reached the house. We walked in and Nessie was sitting on the steps with her hands in her lap. As soon as the door opened her head shot up. She scanned us all until her eyes locked on mine and she leapt up and ran into my chest.

"Woah" I laughed as I returned her hug. "Im fine Ness" I assured her bending down to kiss her head. She let out a sigh but didn't drop her arms. I laughed again at the awkwardness of her just hugging me in the doorway. I stepped forward and she moved with me as I closed the door behind me. I rewrapped my arms around her waist since it was clear she wasn't letting go of me soon. I kept her against me as people made their way to their own places in the house. Bella gave me a small smile before she and Edward disappeared into the music room.

The day passed quickly after that. Everyone seemed to be relaxed but I was still on high alert for some reason, after what Edward said I was highly strung; checking every corner expecting to see Gareth. Edward assured me it was just because things had been so quiet, I wasn't used to confronting any unknown vampires, and things had been so relaxed since the whole deal with the moon pool kids and Esther that I had forgotten there were still other vampires out there that we could run into.

I wouldn't have even been able to sleep that night if it wasn't for the fact Nessie had spent an hour trying to calm me down enough to go to sleep and then her steady heartbeat managed to lull me to sleep for a few hours. I pushed all the bad thoughts from my head, determined to forget about the encounter that day and to be the loving husband and father I needed to be if I was going survive the end of this year.


	73. Chapter 73

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas... and if you don't celebrate it… well I hope you have a good weekend :)**

**Chapter 73: The gift of Christmas.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

It had been 3 months since we found out about Chloe's pregnancy. She was definitely on the verge of giving birth; it was like walking on egg shells around her, I was expecting her to pop any minute. She mostly stayed down stairs of the Cullen house. We stayed at our own house for the first month but when she got bigger and bigger Carlisle thought it was best to keep her under his watchful eye. Chloe mostly watched TV, she didn't move much over a few days and it just seemed like she was a growing statue.

"Chloe you need to drink this" Carlisle informed her. He brought a cup of blood over and her nose scrunched up.

"Human?" she asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella managed to survive on animal blood when she had Eddie, im sure you can too, I know the baby wants human but you need to tell her that she cant." Carlisle told Chloe. Chloe sighed and took the cup. I placed my hand on her stomach and tried something I never had before.

_Hey baby girl, you're not allowed human blood ok? You need to make do with the animal stuff, even when you're born you have to drink animal blood. Human blood is strictly off limits._ I placed in the general area of my daughter.

It was strange to hear her reply, my daughter could communicate with me even though I had never even seen her and it was incredible seeing what she saw. Chloe couldn't use her gift since she had never actually met our daughter yet but I showed her when I could. Chloe brought the cup to her mouth and began drinking.

Everyone was focused on making William's first Christmas the best it could be.

I didn't really understand why though, he was a 7 month old baby. He had no idea what was going on. William was crawling and almost standing now. He was a strong little boy and I loved watching him progress almost as much as Nessie did. William was becoming more and more active; he was less of a crying baby and more of a toddler now.

He wasn't quite up to first words yet but he was fully in the stage of babbling. I tried to tell Renesmee every time he said 'mama' it wasn't directed at her but she wouldn't have it. She was caught up in the moment, despite the fact it happened to every child at the same time and they are just producing sounds not actually recognising their mother for who they were.

Jacob tended to understand and even when William would say 'dada' he didn't respond how Renesmee was. After all William was saying it all the time not when he wanted Jacob.

"You're bursting my bubble Eddie" Nessie moaned at me after I had yet again reminded her William was not referring to her after saying 'mama'.

"I am merely stating the truth in which you deny" I told her as formally as possible. She just scowled at me and lifted William from the floor and rested him on her hip before she walked out.

It was Christmas day and Chloe was exactly on her 4 month mark. Carlisle said he expects her to give birth in the next week. Christmas morning was great, William showed a lot of enthusiasm when Nessie handed him toy after toy.

It wasn't until after Esme cooked a wonderful dinner for Nessie, Jake, Chantelle and Zio that I started noticing a change in Chloe. She was becoming more shifty and moody. I was watching her carefully but trying to give her as much space as I could. Even Nessie was getting on her nerves.

"Damn. That girls never given Nessie the cold shoulder" Jacob said to me, I was sitting on the pillows in the bay window when Jacob came to join me. I was at the furthest distance I could be from Chloe without leaving the room.

"Yeah" I frowned, my eyes fixed on her.

"It's alright it's just the pregnancy thing. Remember Nessie having a go at me for agreeing with you when you had that big fight with Chloe?" he asked and sat next to me.

"Yeah" I laughed remembering Jacob telling me about it afterwards.

"Well it's just a hormonal episode. She'll be crying in a minute because she loves you so much" he smiled, although I saw a memory behind that smile and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Nessie telling him everything he meant to her.

"Eddie" Chloe's voice came out weak.

"Yes?" I asked her quietly, hoping she wasn't going to rip my head off. She looked up at me, pools of venom in her eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked fighting off a smile, maybe Jacob was right and I was about to get her confessing her undying love for me right in front of my brother in law.

She let out a gasp and clutched her stomach. My eyes widened.

"Chloe?" I asked again, suddenly scared, "are you ok?" I asked again, my voice going higher as I jumped from the bay window. She shook her head, her eyes tightly closed. She was silent for just a moment more before her head swung back and she let out a scream.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. My grandfather was there in a second. Chloe's scream had woken William and now he was crying in his basket.

"Nessie im sorry" Chloe panted as Renesmee appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry about it" Nessie said urgently. "Jake!" she shouted, I looked over to see him in shock still sitting on the bay window. Nessie's shout jerked him out of it and he ran over to the basket to take William out of the room. Nessie was now kneeling next to Chloe, her face a permanent frown

"Are you going into labour?" I asked her as she gasped over her stomach. I knew it was screaming me in the face but I hadn't quite caught up with the situation yet. I was standing there in shock as I watched her gasp.

"No Eddie im just scaring you for the sake of it. Of course I am!" she glared at me.

"Ok ok sorry" I said holding my hands up like I was surrendering.

"Get her into the study" my grandfather ordered. I had Chloe in my arms in a second and lay her down on the bed in the study.

"Ok Chloe, im not 100% sure how this works." My grandfather admitted.

"Ive rang Esther shes on her way" my mom informed us.

"Good, I hope your little girl can hold off until she gets here" Carlisle said. We had planned a few weeks ago to have Esther perform the birth, after all she was medical trained and she had been there for Lidiya's birth. Chloe was quick to agree as she seemed more ok with Esther doing this more than Carlisle.

My eyes fixed on Chloe who was taking quick short breaths in, even though she had no use for the oxygen. Or maybe she did, I didn't know.

"Im here" Esther said appearing in the study after nearly 3 minutes. "I got here as fast as I could, are you ok?" she asked Chloe. She pulled her sleeves up and made her way to Chloe, she placed her hands on her stomach.

"It's hurting" Chloe told her. I frowned slightly as I watched Esther work over my wife.

"Carlisle im gunna need your help" she said just as Chloe let out a scream.

"Chloe you're gunna have to push" Esther told her.

"You're kidding right? I actually have to do this?" she asked sobs coming from her throat. My mom had her hand in Chloe's at that moment. I was still stood motionless as I watched the scene. I was panicking.

"Go and hold your wife's hand" my father said placing his hand on my shoulder. That made me move. I took Chloe's other hand and kissed her forehead. She was crying now and squeezed my hand when she saw me next to her; I kissed her forehead again and whispered into her skin.

"You can do this" I assured her.

She sighed shakily.

"Chloe" Esther warned. "We can't give you painkillers because you're a vampire and we can't get a needle into you. It also isn't going to have any effect on your body. The most I can do is try and dull the pain with Jasper's ability. I can feel your pain and Im not gunna lie when I say it's going to get worse. Now you can give birth naturally, your body will allow it or I can do a C-section you'll just have a scar. You said you wanted to do it natural, are you changing your mind?" Esther asked her, Chloe let out a non-humorous laugh when Esther said it was going to get worse.

"No. yes. No. yes I am. I don't want to do this" Chloe said.

"Chloe… are you sure? There's no going back." Esther told her, her hands now resting on the lower end of Chloe's stomach. Carlisle was gone and back within a second with a scalpel in his hand.

"Get it out" she screamed as a contraction hit. Esther's face twisted as the emotion of Chloe's pain hit her.

"The baby is already crowning, it's too late to perform a safe C-section. You're going to have to push Chloe" Esther informed her.

"No!" Chloe was crying. I frowned, tightly closing my eyes for a second, praying this wasn't actually going to hurt Chloe as bad as Esther said.

"You really need to push now" Esther informed her and Chloe sighed as she let out a piercing scream. It was seconds later when I heard the cry of my daughter. "Daddy come here," Esther said to me and my eyes snapped open. She handed me a pair of scissors and told me to cut the cord. I tried not to look down at Chloe. I focused my eyes on the naked baby crying. I couldn't see her eyes but her hair was thick and dark on her head.

Esther wrapped the baby into a blanket and stepped away. Carlisle took her place and helped Chloe recover. I was too fixated on the little girl Esther had taken over to clean in the bowl of water to look at what he was doing.

"You feeling ok?" I heard Carlisle ask Chloe.

"Yeah, it's dulling now. Is that my venom healing me?" she asked, slightly aghast.

"Yes" my grandfather answered. I drew my attention back to my daughter still being cleaned. Esther rewrapped her in another blanket and brought her to me. I smiled as she handed me the baby. I was shocked at first; she was a lot smaller than William had been when he was born. I brought her over to Chloe, very gently I was expecting her to break all of a sudden; she seemed so small and delicate. Chloe sat up, almost completely healed and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I handed her our daughter and kissed both my daughter and my wife's head.

"Well done baby" I whispered to her. She chuckled slightly and brought our daughter up to her. She kissed her forehead and smiled down at her adoringly.

"You know what?" she asked me looking up.

"What?" I asked unable to stop smiling.

"I think we should name her Holly, she was born on Christmas day after all, and my cousin was called Holly, the one that i grew up with as my best friend until she moved away, id really like my daughter to have my two best friends in her name" she said to me. I smiled back.

"I couldn't agree more. It's a beautiful name" I told her.

"Holly Renesmee Cullen" my father whispered and kissed his granddaughters head. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds perfect" I said out loud.

"Can I come in yet?" Renesmee was almost screaming outside the door.

"Yes" Chloe and I laughed at the same time. Renesmee came bursting in with excitement.

"Can I hold my niece?" she asked rather excited. Chloe laughed and handed Renesmee our daughter

"Of course"

"What's her name?" Renesmee asked. "I can't believe you two kept it quiet all the way through the pregnancy" she glared at me.

"We didn't have a name until now" I told her.

"This is Holly Renesmee Cullen" Chloe told her with a smile. Renesmee's head shot up.

"Really?" she asked in excitement I could see her eyes watering with emotion. Chloe nodded.

"You were, after all, the person that brought Eddie and I together. It is only right that you are a part of our daughter"

"Aw you guys" Renesmee said as her tears fell over. I laughed and hugged her with one arm, careful not to jostle the now sleeping baby.

"It's a beautiful name" Rosalie said walking in with the rest of our family. Everyone took turns in holding Holly, just how they had with William.

"It was worth it wasn't it?" my mom asked Chloe, referring to her reaction to having to give birth naturally. Chloe nodded with a smile.

"Completely" she said looking at Holly resting in Jacob's arms. She looked tiny in his large arms.

"See kid, told you you would get one soon enough" Jacob said to me handing my daughter.

"Not a kid anymore Jake" I teased him.

"Nope you're not" Jake laughed looking down at Holly sleeping in my arms. I gently lifted her and kissed her head, taking in her sweet scent. I closed my eyes, trying to memorise this moment. For I knew before i knew it my daughter would be too big to hold in my arms like this. For a minute I was jealous of the fact Renesmee would get the full 18 years with her children but then I remembered the uniqueness of Holly and how much of a miracle that she existed in the first place.

I held her against my chest and cherished the moment of holding her whilst she slept so peacefully.

This was a Christmas I would never forget.

* * *

**Thanks to Beth and Lauren for help with the name.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Information on what I'll be doing after this will be on a chapter at the end of the story since some people are asking about it. There's only 2 more chapters left and then ill explain what Im doing next.**

**Farren: Alice can't see Eddie or Esther but she can see Lidiya and Holly occasionally, mostly if they're involved with someone else, like the vision of Holly and William, she could see Holly because William was there and yes Eddie and Chantelle be in the next story along with their children.**

**Fable: There will be a chapter or two about it in my next story.**

**Sami: I got your review! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 74: Underestimated.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Baby Holly was beyond adorable. All the family was round again like they were when William was born including Grandma Renee who came over from Florida. She adored her great-grandchildren and she was getting more and more adamant that she wanted to move to Washington to have a chance at watching the children grow up.

I loved watching William with his little cousin, he was only a baby himself but he was very careful when he would stroke Holly's cheek, or he would reach out for her hand when she reached for him. It was amazing watching the intelligence in Holly's face when William would interact with her, it was obvious she was mentally more advanced than him already but she still enjoyed his company a lot, the only person she had a stronger connection to was Lidiya. It was a mystery to everyone why Holly and Lidiya could communicate telepathically but Holly couldn't talk to anyone else like that. Esther theorised it was because they were the same; they were the only two in the world, just like Esther and Eddie were the only two of theirs. Holly and Lidiya were like a beacon to each other, there were no words to describe Lidiya and Holly and how they interacted. It was like they had known each other for centuries and not days. I had a feeling Chloe and Eddie wouldn't be able to get rid of Lidiya even if they wanted to.

After everyone had left it was just the Cullens and Esther and Lidiya.

"Did you have a strong connection to your siblings?" Carlisle asked Lidiya after Holly had fallen asleep in her arms. The now physically 7 year old nodded.

"I could talk into their heads too but not my parents," Lidiya answered.

"That's interesting, maybe the moon pool children have a link that's created when they're conceived," Carlisle said addressing everyone now.

"We can feel each other, if that helps your theories. Eddie and I, we know where the other is; it was the same when Aleksander was alive. I knew where he was that's why I could find him," Esther told everyone. I saw Lidiya's eyes drop and she focused on watching Holly sleeping, I could see she didn't like the topic of her father. It must be the most awful feeling in the world to know you killed your own family. I moved over to where Lidiya was sitting and sat next to her, I put my arm around her shoulders and she melted into my side. I hugged her as she held Holly and everyone else spoke about Aleksander, completely oblivious to how Lidiya was feeling.

"Yeah, even before I met Esther and we wondered if I was the only one of my kind; I knew, somewhere inside me that I wasn't on my own." Eddie added.

"So our children get an even stronger connection?" Esther asked,

"Something like that, you couldn't talk to Aleksander like you can talk to Eddie?" Carlisle asked.

"Not before I copied Edward and Renesmee's gifts. It's all ability based when Eddie and I communicate telepathically. Since neither Holly nor Lidiya have the ability of telepathy I think what they're experiencing is something to do with their genetics."

"It's a very interesting theory. I am looking forward to observing them as they grow up." Carlisle said in his doctor voice. I turned to Eddie to catch his attention.

_I don't think Lidiya likes the topic of conversation; can I take Holly upstairs with William to sleep?_ I asked my brother, trying to find an excuse to get Lidiya out the room. He nodded towards me and looked down to Lidiya sympathetically. I smiled at him in thanks before I reached down to Lidiya's hand.

_Do you want to come with me to put Holly and William down for a nap? _I placed in her head. She looked up at me, I could see tears in her eyes and she nodded. I quickly stood up and took William out of Jacob's arms. He frowned at me_. I'll explain later_. I placed in his head, pleading him to be ok with this. He nodded understandingly and I walked over to Lidiya. She carefully stood up so she didn't jostle the baby in her arms.

"We're just going to put the babies to bed," I informed everyone, Esther caught onto Lidiya's emotions then as Lidiya quickly made her way out the room.

_Is she ok?_ Esther's voice filled my head. I nodded towards her.

_I'll make sure shes is._ I thought towards her and left the room with William pulling on my hair.

"William stop it," I told him as I pulled his hand away. He giggled and when I let go of his hand he went to grab my hair again. "William," I warned him and he giggled again.

We made our way up the stairs and into my old bedroom which now had two cots in for both Holly and William to sleep in whenever they were at this house. Lidiya placed Holly into the far crib and I put William in the one next to it. The cots were pressed up against each other so they could reach between the bars to each other. William didn't lie down to sleep he just stared up at me as if to say 'im not tired'. Holly was still fast asleep as Lidiya pulled the blanket over her.

"Go to sleep baby boy," I smiled at my son. "Sleep," I said again, hoping he had caught onto this word by now. "Beddy byes," I tried again and he was just staring at me like I was an idiot.

"You know he won't go to sleep if he doesn't want to," Jacob said from the door. I turned to smile at him and nodded. He was right; William was as stubborn as his father.

"Are you ok Lidiya?" Jacob asked then. Lidiya looked up from the cots to look at Jacob. She nodded slightly and caught a tear as it fell from her eye. She wiped it away quickly.

"Being with Holly reminds me of my brothers and sisters. I miss them," she said her voice shaking. I walked over to her and hugged her to my chest.

"Now you have a new sister and brother. You know we'd never stop you seeing William and Eddie wouldn't stop you seeing Holly either. You can be their big sister, you can look after them and take care of them like your siblings took care of you" I soothed her.

"Really?" she asked, her voice brightening up and she looked up at me from our hug. I smiled at her; her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Of course," I assured her, a smile broke over her face and she hugged me tighter. "Thank you Nessie."

"You're just going to have to persuade Esther to stay here, although im sure Zac will do that" I mentioned.

"She finds Zac slightly childish and irritating," Lidiya said pulling away from me to wipe her tears.

"Really?" I asked, I thought she liked him.

"She likes him, but she finds him unpleasant at times, she gave him a chance to get to know her and for her to get to know him but shes found that things won't progress much more than friendship. I don't think shes ready to have a boyfriend and he's definitely not her mate." Lidiya explained.

"Aw," I pouted; I thought Esther would be perfect for Zac. But then Zac was never perfect for Esther, not really, he needed to do a lot of growing up before he could handle a full relationship with a two thousand year old all-powerful vampire. "That's a shame" I frowned.

"They're still friends." Lidiya mentioned happily.

"Im glad," I smiled.

"Lidiya are you ok?" Esther asked coming up into the room, her face was full of concern as she reached Lidiya. Lidiya nodded and Esther knelt down in front of her. I stepped back, giving her some space. "Im sorry I mentioned your family. We're just trying to figure out why you have such a strong connection to Holly."

"It's ok," Lidiya said quietly. Esther pulled her into a hug and I heard her mutter 'sorry' again.

Lidiya hugged her back; she closed her eyes and dug her face into Esther's neck. I smiled at the scene; it was incredible how much those two loved each other.

"Can we stay here?" Lidiya asked then.

"Of course" Esther smiled.

"Really? We don't have to go back to Italy?"

"Not if you don't want to. I won't make you go anywhere and I'll follow you where ever you go if you want me too," Esther said to her pulling away slightly. Lidiya beamed a smile.

"I'll always want you with me," she said to her, and I very nearly said 'aw' out loud. I stayed silent though, not wanting to intrude in the moment.

Esther smiled at Lidiya and gave her a kiss on her forehead before she stood up. She turned to us but before she could say anything there was a howl in the distance. I frowned and my head whipped round to Jacob who was frowning too, his eyes locked on the window. I knew the howl came from one of his pack members and he began running out the room.

"Lidiya stay with the children," I ordered her before I followed him out. I was aware of Esther following me.

"Jake what was that?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs. My dad, brother, mom and grandfather walked out the living room then.

"That's Collin, an unknown vampire has crossed the border," he answered as he left the house. He got all that from a howl? He pulled his shorts off and dropped them to the floor; phasing milliseconds later; too quickly for anyone to see anything.

"JAKE!" I screamed after him but he was already running. I was about to run after him when my dad's hands were on my arms. "Let me go," I ordered him.

"No." he said pulling me back into the house.

"Dad! Let me go after him. He's just run into the woods with an unknown vampire!" I shouted at him.

"Renesmee, Jacob can handle himself," he reminded me. I frowned.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?" I demanded. "Doesn't he need your back up or anything?"

"He's the alpha; he has to deal with this himself. Im keeping tabs on the situation now. If he needs backup he'll ask, but the wolves are fully equipped to take out one vamp-" he explained but cut off towards the end. "Bella, Eddie, Jasper, Emmett come with me. Everyone else stay here, I'll use Esther to call out for help if it's needed," my father ordered, letting go of my arms and taking my mom's hand. There was no chance I was staying here; I stepped forward to follow them. "Renesmee stay here!" he told me. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, clearly Jacob needs help and im not standing here whilst my husband and family are out there with a threat," I scowled.

"Jasper," my father said. My uncle's hand appeared on my shoulder and I jerked away.

"No," I gasped but it was too late. His ability was taking its effect on me and I was quickly falling asleep. I was briefly aware of Esther's scent as she caught me in her arms before I was unconscious.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

"What did you do that for?" Esme demanded running over to Nessie now being held by Esther. Esther handed her over to Esme and she sat on the stairs to rest Nessie on her lap.

"There isn't time to argue with her, she needs to stay here. If I bring her out into the field Jacob will kill me. He needs her here where he knows shes safe. We all do." I explained as quickly as possible. "Stay here, I'll call if we need help," I said looking over to Esther who nodded.

_I need you to stay behind in case any vampire makes it through the town. I need you to protect my family. Will you do that?_ I asked her, lingering on the thought of my two grandchildren upstairs. She nodded again.

_Of course Edward. I won't let any harm come to them._ She assured me and I nodded towards her in thanks.

_Is Eddie leaving? Is Edward going to let me come with him? He didn't say my name but I can't let him go alone._ I heard the panicked thoughts of Chloe. I turned to look at her.

"Stay here with your daughter, Eddie will be fine," I assured her, she nodded reluctantly. She knew I wasn't going to change my mind and she knew I was trying to keep her safe. _Just make sure I get my husband back._

"Of course," I told her.

_Shouldn't Esther come with us?_ Eddie asked inside my head, I just shook my head and turned for the door.

"So what's going on dad?" Eddie asked me as we left the house and began running into the forest.

"Collin was running patrol; the wolves have been letting the defences go recently, what with us being here and everything. There isn't much of a threat with a coven as powerful as ours around and so they have taken the opportunity to do more human things, it's what they've all ever wanted. When Carlisle, Sam and Jacob agreed on allowing us to move onto the Quileute territory, the main argument was that it would make the town a million times safer from other vampires and so Sam agreed, he knew the pack wanted less and less to do with the duties that comes with being a Quileute warrior and so he saw the perfect solution. Nowadays only 2 wolves are on the border at a time; Collin and Tara were running the border when Collin ran across a fresh scent north of La Push. That's why he howled, to warn the others. Jacob phased and Collin explained. Jacob decided to run along the border towards Collin when he crossed another four fresh scents. At the moment there are 5 new vampires in La Push when they shouldn't be." I explained as we ran towards the north end of the Res.

"That's why you told Esther to stay behind. Shes the most powerful of us all; shes there to protect everyone else?" Eddie asked me. I nodded to him.

"Esther wouldn't let anything happen to them." I explained and he nodded in agreement. We made it to where Jacob was pacing. I was sucked into the pack mind and I watched him commanding all the other wolves dotted around La Push.

_Sammie, stay on the west border with Jamie and Kyle. Brady, Leah and Seth keep on their trail. Collin, do another sweep, make sure there are only five. Hannah, Kay and Oliver run the border in your formation. If you catch a trial follow it._ Jacob was ordering all the wolves to their positions and I was watching through Leah's eyes as she caught the sight of a vampire running in front of her.

_Edward go._ Jacob ordered me, and I began running towards where Leah was.

_Eddie run east, Oliver is on the tail of another._ Jacob had ordered my son. I fought the urge to argue, I didn't want my son going off without me but then I remembered he was fully capable. _Eddie take Emmett._ Jacob added and I silently thanked him even though he couldn't hear me.

_I can handle it dad._ Eddie moaned and I chuckled slightly as Jasper, Bella and I kept running in the direction of Leah. I caught up to the scent and I growled. I knew who it was and he hadn't taken my warning as seriously as I thought.

_Jacob its Gareth._ I informed him.

_Jacob they're heading to your house._ Oliver added in. _They're running along one of Nessie's trails. It's her scent they're chasing._

_Nessie's scent is all over La Push, we have time to intercept them. Tara, Collin, Jamie, Kyle, Sammie get to my house. There's another mind reader inside warn her._ Jacob ordered them.

_But Jake what about the west border?_ Kyle asked.

_Kyle my wife and son are in that house. You're closer than me! GO!_ He boomed, his alpha voice bouncing off his command. Kyle bounded off towards the house without a second thought. Jacob was already heading there but there were wolves closer and he wanted protection around Nessie as quick as possible. I had caught up to Leah now and I realised that the vampire she was chasing was going around in circles.

"Leah, keep on the vampires trial, it's a distraction. The others are going after Renesmee" I informed her.

_I got it, Im having fun with this vampire_. She informed me and Bella, Jasper and I double backed along our path towards the house.

_Eddie come back to the house. We need protection here._

_What about the other people in La Push Jake? Gareth isn't going to go head first into the vipers nest. He's going to make his way around. What if he kills some people in the process?_ Eddie asked.

_You've got a point._ Jacob agreed.

_Its ok Jake I think we got them all covered. _One of the wolves said. I saw it then from his eyes. Each vampire was accountable for. There was at least one wolf in range of every vampire.

_Split up into your patrol teams. Team B, C, D and E after the four vampires that aren't Gareth. Let Gareth slip through. Team A and F to me, all vamps back home._ Jacob ordered and we did as we were told. The patrol teams were now on each vampire's trail and Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Eddie and I were back at the house with Jacob, Seth, Leah and a few smaller wolves surrounding the house. Now I saw the logic in Jakes plan. He had the strongest and weakest fighters at the house because they needed protection too, it looked like the younger wolves were here whilst the more experienced were out getting the vampires.

"The window!" I shouted just as I caught onto Gareth's mind as he leapt up the trees by the house. I knew where he was and he jumped across and onto the house, he smashed the window open to Renesmee's old room but I was up the wall before he managed to get inside. I heard the cries of my grandchildren and the gasp of Lidiya. I had hold of Gareth's ankle before he could reach the children and pulled him back down the wall and to the floor. Everyone converged on us and Gareth snarled.

"Nice try" I mumbled at him, he growled at me in annoyance. _I would give anything to kill you._ I heard in his mind. "Well you're not going to get the chance" I told him and used all my strength to push against his chest; he flew back towards where Jacob, Leah and Seth were. I knew Jacob would find pleasure in killing Gareth himself, in fact he needed to. The imprint he shared with Nessie was screaming at him to kill the vampire who tried to hurt his wife and child.

"I told you my family was protected. You were an idiot to try and get past us. We defeated you with sheer logic and force. It takes a lot more than that to maim us. We didn't even have a use for the three shields." I mentioned, I made my voice sound disappointed and I knew Eddie was because he didn't get to try out his newly improved abilities.

Jacob held off just long enough to allow Gareth to hear what I had to say before he tore him to pieces. He didn't even need the help of Seth and Leah. I also watched as the patrol teams disassembled the other vampires with ease. Gareth hadn't told them about the wolves. I saw the panic and confusion in one of the vampire's minds as a huge beige wolf descended on him. Soon there were clouds of purple smoke rising around la push. I counted 5. Perfect.

"JACOB BLACK!" there was a scream in the house. Everyone's head whipped to the house as Renesmee came storming out. Half the vampires in the house ran after her but she was out in the open. Her eyes fixed on Jacob and she ran up to him. At first I thought she was going to hug him but she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "Don't ever do that to me again! Next time talk to me, or come back and tell me you're ok. Don't leave it to my father to tell me you're ok!" she fumed. Jacob whined.

_Get her inside please. _He asked me, I walked up to Nessie and took her arms in my hands.

"No!" she flinched away from me.

"Ness let him go change and he can explain" I said to her soothingly.

"Hurry up!" she hissed at Jacob and stormed back into the house. I followed her and so did everyone else that wasn't a wolf.

"Nessie he couldn't wait for you, he had to see what the threat was." I tried to explain before Jacob came in.

"I don't care. I woke up worried sick about him! I can't believe you got Jasper to put me to sleep! You have no idea how mad I am. You can't side-line me in everything. Im not a child! My husband was out there doing god knows what and you had me sitting here like a duck! You wouldn't have liked it if mom went out there without you or any explanation!" she ranted. It was then that Jacob came in, Renesmee's eyes flickered to him and she scowled.

"Oh come on Ness. I couldn't wait; I knew Edward would explain to you. I had to get out there and see what was going on," he tried to reason, he walked up to her and she took a step away from him. "Nessie… im sorry that you were worried, but your lack of faith in my skills to take down a vamp or two hurts my ego," he teased her with his signature grin. She made the mistake of locking eyes with him and she sighed.

"Sorry. I can't help but worry," she said with a pout of her lip. I chuckled slightly at the fact he managed to calm her so quickly. That imprint surprised me every day; sometimes I wished I had something like that to make Bella agree with me that fast. Jacob stepped forward and engulfed her into a hug. Those watching looked away, giving them some privacy in their hug.

"So they're all gone?" Chloe asked, who was now holding Holly in her arms. I also noticed Lidiya had William on her lap too.

"Yes," I replied to her and she sighed in relief. Eddie walked over to her and sat next to her before taking her hand that wasn't tightly wrapped around their daughter.

"We're all safe again" Bella smiled to everyone.

"I suspect things will be quiet for a while but only time will tell if we get anyone else doubting our strengths. I hope no one will but we need to be prepared better for another attack should it ever occur. I realise now that both us and the wolves have been slacking, the death of the Volturi made us assume we were under no threat but that's clearly wrong. I would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow Jacob, to organise a protection system. The more children born through this family the more people we need to protect." Carlisle announced before turning to Jacob. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Definitely" he said to him.

"Im going to get back to making dinner. It will be served within the hour" Esme informed Zio and Chanti. "Jacob, Nessie, you are welcome to stay and join Pancrazio and Chantelle" she added.

"Its ok grandma, I had something planned for tonight" she smiled and I caught a glimpse of the meal she wanted to cook after William had gone to bed. I tried to ignore her thoughts and focused on Bella who was standing at my side as she stroked the hand she held.

"Well then I'll see you all tomorrow." She sighed and walked over to Lidiya who held William on her lap. She handed her over and waved goodbye to the baby. He waved back sleepily before resting his head on Nessie's shoulder.

"Goodnight Ness" Bella said before giving our daughter a kiss on her cheek, Nessie returned the kiss before saying goodnight to everyone else. Jacob followed her out and everyone else seemed to peel off into their couples for the night.

After we spent some time with our family, Bella and I retired to our bedroom.

"Are you ok love?" I asked her, frowning as she paced our bedroom.

"Yes, im just thinking about today. Things got pretty close" she said still pacing.

"Yeah I know" I said rather sadly.

"Are there always going to be people after us? Why can't people leave us alone?" she asked me desperately. I stepped towards her, stopping her from walking.

"I don't know but at least we're aware now. Nothing will harm our family" I promised her, she sighed and wrapped her arms around my chest. I held her to me and just took in her scent that surrounded me. "Everything will be ok. No one is a threat to us. Especially with Esther staying here now" I assured her.

"Yeah alright," she said, her voice didn't show any worry anymore. She looked up at me and rested her chin on my chest. I looked down and smiled at how breathtakingly beautiful she was with the moonlight shining through the window. I gently kissed her lips before I kissed her cheeks and then her nose.

"I love you" I whispered to her. She hummed slightly and closed her eyes. I kissed her lips again and she stretched onto her tip toes to reach me better.

"I want to stop worrying about things I can't change and continue with our forever" she smiled at me before her topaz eyes focused on mine.

"So do I;" I agreed and picked her up so she was straddling my waist. She threaded her hands into my hair and I led her to the bed. I gently put her back to the mattress and continued to worship every inch of her.

* * *

**I felt I needed to give Edward and Bella a last chapter. It was more of a half chapter but I still wanted them in it since this will be the last I write of them, at least for a while.**


	75. Chapter 75

**This chapter is of just Chantelle and Chloe's POV, I wanted to have a quick update on them all before i ended this time of my story. It jumps a bit in time towards the end but I wanted to write Chloe's thoughts on her life and Renesmee's life with her children as they progressed.**

**Im uploading the epilogue right after this!**

**Chapter 75: The Future**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

After all the drama with the vampires coming into La Push I was exhausted just from worrying the whole time. My grandmother made some dinner and Zio and I ate it pretty much complete silence, it was a comfortable one though. Things seemed to relax around the house rather quickly; everyone went off to do their own thing for the night. Carlisle left for the hospital, Nessie and Jake went home, Bella and Edward stayed in the living room with my parents, Eddie, Chloe, Esther and Lidiya, Alice and Jasper disappeared to their room and Esme was clearing up the kitchen. I finished my dinner quickly and helped her with the clearing. Zio picked at his and I could tell he really wanted blood; after all, he was never one for human food. I assessed my hunger and decided I could fit in a deer or two.

"want to go hunting?" I asked him, he lifted his head to me, I could see he was deciding if I was serious. "I'll go ask my parents" I smiled at him and left the room.

"Mom dad is it ok if Zio and I go hunting?" I asked, I thought it would be best to ask due to the drama of the afternoon. I didn't know if my parents would want me out in the forest when we were just attacked.

My mom looked torn before she turned to Edward.

"they'll be perfectly safe. Jacob ordered half the pack to run patrol tonight. If they stay close to the border they'll be alright." My uncle answered her; I smiled when she turned to me and nodded.

"You have 2 hours and I want you home, don't go too far" she said.

I thanked her before finding Zio in the kitchen again.

"come on" I smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him from the table.

He followed me without a word.

We hunted in perfect synchronisation like always. Its felt as if we were almost one person.

"So we still have 30 minutes, what do you want to do now?" Zio asked me, his arms wound around my waist and his chest came in contact with my back. I giggled but stepped away from him. He frowned at me as I turned around. I smiled shyly at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"In the forest?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes?" he said with a laugh and stepped closer to me. His hands moved to my hips and he pulled me closer to him.

"Im not having sex in the middle of a forest Zio" I told him as he started to kiss along my neck up to my ear. I stepped away from him with another laugh. If I let him kiss me I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Come on" he taunted me with his gorgeous smile. "We can't do it at home so why not here?" he asked.

"We can. My dad said he'd be ok with it" I tried to argue but my voice was becoming weaker just looking at him. He smiled at me, knowing I was breaking down.

"Come on" he said to me with another smile. His voice low and husky.

"Don't you're killing me" I sighed and decided I'd take a run to cool myself off. I was aware of him chasing after me the entire time. He caught up to me in no time and had me against him.

"I won't push you into anything. Im sorry" he said into my hair. I sighed and tilted my head up to kiss his jaw.

"Tonight" I whispered to him before stepping out of his embrace.

We ran back home with some space between us.

I ran straight into my room and collapsed on my bed with a sigh. I took a moment to compose myself and pulled my brush through my hair. I made sure I was decent enough before leaving my room.

"Hey Chanti" Chloe called to me with a smile.

"Hey, you guys are still here?" I asked, it was coming up to midnight and it was rare they were here so late.

"Yeah Eddie and Carlisle are still talking about Holly" she answered me.

"What's it like?" I asked then.

"What's what like?"

"Having a baby" I said quietly. She frowned slightly before she took my hand and brought me into my room again.

"You mean giving birth or just having a child?" she asked.

"Both" I whispered.

"Giving birth is horrible. The most painful thing ive ever gone through, but then when you have your baby in your arms, when she opened her eyes to look at me and I could see hers were an exact copy of Eddies, when she reached for my finger and wrapped her little hand around it, it made it all worth it. I would do that all over again a million times over if it meant I got my daughter in the end… It so strange to say 'my daughter' I know she was actually planned but the last 4 or 5 months have gone so quick, I haven't really gotten over the fact im a mother yet." She admitted to me with a smile. I smiled back. "Why'd you ask? Are you pregnant or something?" she asked, there was no hint of disbelief, shock or humour to her voice, she was generally curious.

"No" I answered her. "But I see you with Holly and Nessie with William and there's something inside of me that ive never felt before telling me how much I can't wait to have a baby of my own. But then I think about it rationally and I know im nowhere near ready for that. Plus my father would murder Zio and I don't want that to happen either" I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah I heard about that. Sorry" she said and reached out to stroke my hand.

"Yeah thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Chanti there's nothing wrong with waiting. You have forever, I realise Nessie and I have children but you've always been younger than us in that way. Only a year ago you were the baby of the family. You only gave up your virginity a few months ago. Just enjoy how things are now. Having a baby will tie you down, and I really think you need to be married first. Im pretty sure Edward wouldn't like it if a baby was born into the family out of wedlock, your uncle is weird like that." She informed me.

"Yeah" I agreed with her but I was thinking things over in my head.

"And don't forget your dad." She said patting my hand again before walking over to the door. "im gunna see if Eddie is ready to go home, just think about what I said, if you don't want to take everything I say in, talk to Nessie tomorrow, im sure she'll say the same" she said to me with a smile.

"Thanks Chloe" I told her, I'd never really had a girl talk with her, she wasn't a close friend, but it was nice to get someone else's perspective other than Nessie, Bella or my moms.

"You're welcome" she smiled and walked out my room.

I cleared my head of my thoughts. There was no time to have a baby, I'd do as Chloe said and id wait for the right time. I shouldn't be in a rush and Zio needed to be ready just as much as I did.

I would wait, because I had forever.

* * *

**CHLOE'S POV**

I left Chantelle in her room to think over what I had said to her. I walked into my old room and grabbed Holly's blanket and coat before walking back down the stairs to find her lying on Lidiya as Lidiya slept on the couch. I gently took her from the sleeping girl's arms and Lidiya jerked awake.

"It's only me, im taking Holly home" I told her and she nodded sleepily before turning on her side and going back to sleep. I put the coat on Holly before wrapping her up in the blanket too, she was now staring at me and I smiled at my beautiful little girl.

"Shes asking what's happening" Eddie told me coming up to me with our house keys.

"We're going home sweetie" I informed my newborn baby. I had to admit; it was strange seeing the intelligence in her face and hearing Eddie tell me what she was thinking. She looked no older than a month old, thanks to my enhanced vampire senses I could tell she was growing faster than William had and she'd be the same size of William when he was about 3. From what Carlisle had found out from Lidiya, by the time Holly was physically 10 or 11 years old she will have slowed to a human pace. Which meant her and William would go through their teens the same age. Holly would be 10 in just 5 years, but it did work out that Holly and William would have an overlap when they were about 2 or 3 where they'd be the same age physically.

Eddie and I took Holly home and I put her to bed. Edward and Bella arrived a few hours later with another stock of blood for us to feed Holly with and Eddie and I retired to our room for the night.

It was great that Holly slept through the night, I almost felt bad for Nessie. William was 7 months old and was only just sleeping 6 hours through the night, and even then it wasn't every night, and here I was with a week old baby and she was sleeping the full 12 hours.

Watching Holly grow was incredible. It was unfathomable how much I loved her, I knew before I got pregnant how much I wanted a baby but having her now, it felt like I was being crushed under the amount of love I held for her.

Introducing Holly to my father was the hardest thing ive ever had to do. I never told him when I was pregnant so when he turned up on our doorstep 2 months after Holly was born I was shocked.

I didn't lie to him, I told him about his granddaughter and I was happy when he said he would accept my apology for not telling him sooner. We told him I had been pregnant on my wedding day without me knowing and he seemed to believe me. Holly was so small that we told him she was a big one month old, which meant the math was right when we added the 9 months to her age. I didn't like lying to my father but I didn't know how he would take the truth and so it seemed like a necessity. He just enjoyed having a granddaughter and so Eddie and I decided to just leave it at that.

Another person who positively adored Holly was Charlie, Eddie's grandfather who we didn't see that often anymore. He knew what we were but he had a life of his own and was still busy with being the chief of police in Forks. He came down to see us after Bella had rang him to tell him about his new great grandchild. I loved watching him interact with William and Holly and it was funny the way he would often call them Renesmee and Eddie. Only out of habit since the last time he spent time with two children was with his grandchildren when they were young.

Soon the novelty wore off and everyone was back into their daily routines, our family's went back home, including Renee and Phil and we could start returning to normality.

Holly surprised me every day. Her intelligence was astonishing and the things she'd do or say would surprise me every time. It was William's first birthday when Holly said her first word, it wasn't a full sentence, after all Carlisle was sure her development wasn't quite as fast as the hybrids but to no one's surprise her first word was actually William, her second was then Lidiya until she directly addressed me as 'Mommy' and Eddie as 'Daddy'. I can't describe the feeling of hearing her voice for the first time, I had heard what she sounded like through Eddie's ability but hearing it with my ears for the first time was the best feeling ever. Holly was definitely a daddy's girl, she adored me too but seeing her with Eddie just made my heart swell. They were so alike it was almost scary. I always thought Renesmee was a female version of Eddie but seeing Holly I knew I was wrong. If Holly was ever scared or if she ever wanted something she knew only an adult could get her she would want Eddie to get it for her. She was most comfortable in his presence, she did often have spells of 'I want mommy' though so I could never complain, having Holly made me so selfless, everything I did was for her, I went out of my way to make her happy and Eddie did the same. Our daughter had a spell over us I don't think we could ever break even if we wanted to. I loved her so much, words could never express it. I knew I wanted her to have siblings but right now I was perfectly content with my one daughter and I would wait as long as needed to have another baby.

Renesmee however announced she was pregnant again just after William's first birthday, this time it was a vampire baby, it was scary watching her go through it but I knew she could handle it. Jacob was on egg shells, even more so than when she was having William, when the baby started breaking her bones the atmosphere around the house was excruciating, everyone was having déjà vu and every time something happened everybody would look to Bella. Bella seemed to be the worst at hiding her pain. Eddie had told me that his mother felt guilty, she was the only one who knew what Renesmee was going through and it was killing her watching her daughter go through with it. I didn't blame her though because watching my best friend like that was killing me too. Eddie and I took up the responsibility of making sure William was ok. Jacob asked one night after Renesmee started getting bad if we could take care of him for a while, he was entirely too focused on making sure Renesmee wasn't dying to watch where his 13 month old toddler was. William seemed to be oblivious to what was going on but Holly knew exactly what was happening, she was almost 1 year old physically but her brain was advanced and she acted like a 5 year old. Lidiya helped keeping Holly and William out of the way and she was a huge help a lot of the time. Her and Esther moved to the US permanently and resided just outside of La Push. Lidiya would often come down when she wasn't going to Forks Elementary School to spend time with Holly and William. They both adored her and viewed her very much like their older sister.

Even with the scary sound of the occasional bone snapping, Renesmee was hanging in well. She healed fast so the cracks had to be assessed as soon as they happened to make sure they wouldn't heal wrong which meant Jacob and Nessie were at the Cullen house every day.

From what I gathered it wasn't nearly as bad for Nessie as it was for Bella but it was still terrifying for someone like me, who had never seen a hybrid birth before, to witness it.

Sarah Isabella Black was born June 2016, one year and one month after her elder brother. She was beautiful and was growing at a fast pace along with Holly.

Soon they'd both over take William and they'd be more like his older sisters than younger. It was a lot like Nessie and Eddie's childhood in that way but it never did them any harm so there was no point in worrying. William would soon catch Holly up and even though Sarah would be fully grown William and Holly had each other to be with, plus who knew when Nessie and Jake would have their next kid. It would all balance out soon enough and I was sure that my kids and Nessie's were going to get up to a lot of mischief with having so many siblings and cousins around them, but then what was the fun of having such a big family if your kids were all perfectly behaved?

I knew Nessie looked forward to this as much as I did. Having children alongside my best friend was something I always wanted and I couldn't wait to watch them all grow into the amazing adults they would all become.


	76. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Year 2030**_

My name is Lauren Chantelle Black, I am the middle daughter of Renesmee and Jacob Black. I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters, bringing us to a total of 6 children in our family. Each one of us are named after at least someone close to our parents, and we all have a reason behind our names.

The eldest is William Edward; he is technically 15 but easily looks 17. He is a shape shifter, just like our father. He phased when he was 12 and has been a wolf ever since, he is definitely the spitting image of our father, right down to the skin tone, the facial features and the hair, you could only see my mom in the fact Will's hair when its wet is a curly black mess, other than that you would swear he was my father, just ten years younger. He is named after our grandfather on our father's side, Billy and Edward, both our grandfather and uncle.

Sarah Isabella is the second eldest; she's physically 17 years old but technically 14. I say physically because shes part vampire. She grew at an alarming rate, causing her to be fully grown in just 7 years, exactly like our mother. She is named after my grandmother Sarah, my father's mother, who none of us ever met and Isabella, my mother's mother. She is definitely the big sister of the family. She is the supportive, older role model all us younger girls need and often passed as my mother's twin as they looked so alike.

Next is me, i was named after my aunt Chantelle and her birth mother, Lauren. My mom would often tell me that Lauren was one of the first humans outside our family she ever interacted with as a child and she was the bravest, most kind hearted person she ever knew. Im 13 and fully human – or so it seems, ive had no signs of the supernatural. Im short like my mom but I have a slightly darker skin tone, not as dark as my brothers but not as pale as my sisters either. My hair is long like my mom but instead of curls mine sits in waves.

Originally my parents weren't going to have any more children after me but things happened and along came the twins, Anthony Charlie and Zachary Masen 5 years later and let me tell you they are one hell of a handful. Named after one of my mom's human best friends and singer, as well as our maternal great grandfather and the middle names of our maternal grandfather. They both have very different personalities, Zac is very boisterous and loud whereas Anthony is quiet and keeps to himself, that doesn't mean Zac doesn't have any effect on Tony though, there are definitely situations where they can be as bad as each other, it just depends how much sugar and influence Tony has had. They're 8 years old and Zac's already acting like he's 18. It is very likely they both inherited the wolf gene and my parents think they'll be phasing in their early teens like William did. Zac is also Leah Clearwater's imprint which makes him even more unruly. He knows exactly what Leah is to him, having parents that are imprinted meant we knew exactly what imprinting was when we were able to hear stories but it makes Zac think he's invincible. Of course Leah adored it, imprinting personally freaked me out. I saw how my parents were and that was fine, they were old and meant to be in love but seeing Leah with Zac was strange for me, they weren't romantically involved but always seeing her there; cheering him on, continuously encouraging him was a little weird to me.

Luckily Im not the only full human in our family; little Isobel Chloe is our youngest sibling and by far the smallest and most delicate of us all. In her 5 years of life she has broken 5 bones and sprained 2 ankles and a wrist. She definitely inherited our grandmother's human clumsiness. Izzy – as we like to call her- was born prematurely; it gave us all a big scare. My mom went into labour after only 6 and a half months of pregnancy and Isobel was born weighing just under 4lb and let me tell you, my parents have never seemed so scared in their life, Sarah told me our mom had said to her she was less scared when the Volturi were after her than having her child struggling for life, she knew she couldn't help her and that was killing her. The days where Izzy struggled, I'd spend the nights in Sarah's room as we listened to our mother cry for the survival of our youngest sister. Izzy was named after our grandmother, except the name was changed around a little as our grandmother goes by Bella, Isobel goes by Izzy. Her middle name was our aunt Chloe who married my mom's brother. Eventually Izzy pulled through and came home after 3 months in the hospital. Izzy is now 4 years old and shes beautiful, I mean most of us are, that's what you get for having good looking parents but Izzy was always the one people would gasp at and be in awe of. She was so small and yet had these huge brown eyes and her hair was a very light red-brown that hung in perfect ringlets just past her shoulders.

So that's my very large family. There are also my 2 cousins, Holly and Avia, they were my uncle Eddie and aunt Chloe's kids. They are vampires, or sort of vampires. It always confused me as to what my cousins are. My uncle isn't an ordinary vampire, which makes his children not ordinary either. My aunt and uncle had to go to a special place in order to even conceive. Holly was Will's age bar a few months. She matured a little earlier than Will but they were always close friends as the first borns. Avia was born around the same time as Isobel and is currently about physically 8 years old, Holly is now physically 17. Looking at them standing with their parents you would definitely know they were a mix of them both, although we are all very careful with non-ageing parents not to let that happen. When we were younger it was fine to pass as our parents children, and then as we were older it became siblings and that's our public story out of La Push now. Everyone in La Push knew exactly who we were, that was the plus side of living in a confined area that all shared the same secret. We were all separated in to two groups, whether we look more like our mother or more like our father. That consisted of Sarah and Isobel under our mother and Will, Zac, Tony and me as our father's siblings.

My aunt Chantelle and uncle Pancrazio only had one daughter, I never understood why they stopped with just one but Sophia Lauren is exactly like her mother. I personally couldn't see much of a resemblance to her father but a lot of my family said she acted very much like him at times. She has her mother's blonde hair and striking blue eyes and her attitude matched her mother's perfectly. Sophia was physically 17 although her actual age was only 10 years, she was named after both her biological grandmothers, Sophia was Pancrazio's mother and as I mentioned before Lauren was Chantelle's. Sophia was also my brother's imprint. Will imprinted on her the minute he saw her after he phased, which wasn't surprising to most of our family. Even with the changing physical ages, they were both always inseparable, they played together as children and even when Sophia over took Will in age she would have the patience of a god with him. I know it seems freaky with her being our 'cousin' and all but Sophia isn't blood related, which made it alright in the end. My aunt and uncle weren't too glad about it at the beginning. In fact my uncle really didn't like it, and neither did my aunt Rosalie who is Sophia's grandmother. She hated the fact a wolf had imprinted on her granddaughter.

Will, Sophia, Holly and Sarah mostly hung around together. They are all in the same grade in high school and are pretty inseparable. We were all old enough to go to school, and since this was going to be the only time in school for some of us we were all educated in a private school in Seattle, my parents thought it would be best since it was only 15 years ago that my mom was in Forks high school and she very kindly put it to my father that she didn't want us in the Res school.

So as you can imagine, with 5 kids all going to school at the same time, mornings in the Black household are hell. I like to get up earlier than the others to get my share of food in the house. My brothers like to eat it all before the girls even come down the stairs. Eventually once we all leave to school I imagine it's a lot quieter. When we were all younger though it was more hectic. My parents would have set activities every day to keep us busy. They loved taking care of us but I think sometimes they thought we were a lot to handle. Even for a half vampire and shape shifter, they managed though, with my mom's parents helping out a lot. They were always there in our childhoods, and even though it's weird to have grandparents that aren't old and wrinkly you could see every day in their faces how much they loved us and to me that's all that mattered.

Our family was very normal; we had sibling rivalry, arguments, fighting and rough playing but also love, support and laughing all around the house.

There were humans, shape shifters, vampires, hybrids and moon pool kids running around everywhere but we were still a family; a big family that all loved each other unconditionally and to me it was perfect. Even though most of the time my siblings got on my nerves our house was big enough to get away if I wanted. My parents moved out of their house by our relatives to a big mansion just outside La Push by the forest, it was made especially for my family. It had 13 acres to be able to get away from the screaming, fighting or constant bugging of younger siblings. I loved my brothers and sisters to the ends of the earth and would protect them with my life, I was glad my parents decided to have so many but sometimes you just needed that little space.

Being in a big family is all ive ever known, I knew my parents always joked about having so many kids and even though half the time they weren't serious about it, they did end up having a lot, us along with our cousins brought us to a huge 9 to come out of 3 Cullen's. The Cullen family was growing and were undoubtedly the most powerful coven in the world. We never had many threats but occasionally the odd vampire would slip through. If they were hostile and tried to hurt one of us they were killed, if they were friendly they were added onto the endless list of our allies. Most of the time the Cullen Clan were viewed as sovereigns. We would always be around and the more children born into the family the bigger the line got and the stronger we got. Eventually the vampire line will be so diluted that they would probably be completely human in a good few hundred years but the werewolf gene would always live on and who knows if any of my descendants would fall for a vampire like grandma Bella did. The fact was people always failed to destroy our family.

Even if there were humans amongst the vampires, the werewolves, the hybrids and the moon pool children: The Cullen's were the true definition of immortal.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A huge thank you to everyone who has ever ready any of my stories. **

**If you are interested in whatever I am doing after this ill be posting a long Authors Note after this. **

**Pictures of all the children (some at various ages) plus the house is on my blog. **


	77. Authors Note

Firstly, I want to thank EVERYONE that has ever read my story, ever reviewed, favourite or put my stories on alert. It truly means so much so me that you all even considered reading my stories. I can't actually believe ive finished it now… It seems so surreal to me and to tell you the truth, im not ready to let go like I thought I was. I felt I needed to because im coming up to my last year in college and its going to be a big one but writing helps me take my mind off real life for a while, I love writing this story and so this is my plan for the future:

Because ive had so many plot ideas for Nessie/Jake's kids i will be posting a 'sort of' sequel, in the sense there will be another story set in the future, HOWEVER, it wont be like the first three of this series, im going to try and keep it in chronological order but a lot of chapters might be memories of when the kids were little or something. Its going to be a very different style to how I normally write, it will be more like a collection of little extras that have popped into my mind.

Another thing, is it wont be updated as often as this, once a week, maybe or a fortnight, its going to depend on my schedule. I will always either put a day on the end of the last chapter or update my twitter as to when I am going to update.

I dont really want to let my characters go but i really need to focus on my last year at college and i know a few of you have been practically begging me to continue and so this is what im gunna do.

I don't have a finalised name yet but at the moment its going to be called 'Forever After'. This is going to involve ALL the kids, including Holly, Avia and Sophia. I should have the first chapter up sometime next week. Either check back yourself or check my twitter, I will inform you all when ive posted it.

The extras that some of you have requested will be up on my blog within the week.

I will also be finishing Semper Fidelis and im considering working on Edward's New Moon but they'll be updated less often.

Thanks again and I hope you all have a great year!

~Nikki

Twitter: BellaNessCullen

Blog: BellaNessieCullen. Blogspot. com


End file.
